Return To Hill House
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: It's been a year to the day of the trip to Hill House and Eleanor Vance, her husband Dr. David Marrow and their friends, Luke and Theo Sanderson, and Mary and Todd Watts decide to run the project again. But having their friends coming with them. Little do they know the trouble is about to start when their counterparts decide to join the project, will the movie come true this time.
1. Prologue: The Second Will Admissions

**Return To Hill House**

 **Characters: David Marrow, Eleanor Vance Marrow, Theo Willis Sanderson, Luke Sanderson, Mary Lambetta Watts and Todd Watts**

 **Time-Line: Eighteen months after the movie ended and the couple is back in Boston with their friends**

 **Sypnopsis: It's been eighteen months to the day when Eleanor Vance gets the will that wasn't given to her sister saying she's the legal owner of Hill House, and deciding to return to it, she, her husband Dr. David Marrow and their friends return to it, but little do they know the soul of the original has escaped his imprisonment a second time, can they stop him a second time or will a member of their twelve person group be lost during this return trip to Hill House.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Prologue: The Second Will and the Preparations**

At the time when I chose Hill House as the site for my experiment I never saw the consequences of that decision coming as a result. Nor did I ever expect that the woman I fell in love with was the youngest grand-daughter of the house's original owners till the day I see the lunatic face to face as he attacked my wife repeatedly during that trip.

After two months of recovery from the attack that night at the house, she had moved in with me and we were living together, before we got married eleven months earlier and things had been running smoothly for us as she decided to get her major and bachelors degree as a psychiatrist and her particular specialty had to do with dream and sleep deprivation. After a gentle debate with our boss he allowed us to combine both together and we and Mary were now working as one.

Though it had been eighteen months now since things couldn't be better now, aside from her issues with her relatives and her relatives I was getting fed up with and as to why they didn't like the idea of her being her own person and they didn't like our friends. So instead of spending any time with them, we, the Sanderson's and the Watts, Mary and Todd, got together nearly every week for a game night and just spending time together.

After a year being around them, her family still treated her cruelly and I was sick of it by that point and we were ready to leave Boston by this point, but we didn't have any money to get there, but that was about to change with the arrival of some new information. What happened was I sitting on the couch running over some files for my latest string of adult patients and my research on individual phobias when she got back.

"How did it go at the bank honey?" I asked and she smiled. "Better than I expected, with one thing or another things are getting hectic, but we just got streamlined again. Evidently like when we met, the wiseacre screwing around with the chessboard is at it again." She said and I sat up at that, our meeting had been the result of the house pointing out my add for research subjects at the house for my project at the time to her eighteen months earlier and the ending results scared the hell out of the four of us and nearly killed both her and Luke Sanderson that night.

'Not again, alright whoever is screwing with the chessboard leave us alone this time, you got two members of our group ejected from the house and nearly killed two more. So whatever you're trying to tell us this time, take it down several notches, if you don't mind, because I'm not losing my wife or anyone else in the group if this is heading where I think it is.' I thought with a mental growl to the person, or soul, who got to her now.

Somehow she ended up with becoming a conduit at the time, but the ending results had nearly killed her in the stand off and it took every ounce of my medical training to get her heart beating against when they pulled Hugh Craine into the doors, but before I could get that memory out of my head, I heard my voice shout in panic when I realized what she was about to do that night. 'Eleanor don't!' I remembered shouting to her.

At the time that night, after Luke had been knocked unconscious, it was the three of us and in order to protect us she had to deal with him, by getting him closer to the doors till he was hovering right in front of them and that was enough the judgment had been rendered guilty and spending an eternity in hell as the demons on the doors yanked him into it and the resulting blast had knocked her into it as well.

But the sonic blast from it had caused a third degree concussion and did damage to her spleen, uterus and heart and I had to get her heart going again and wait till morning, before I could take her to the hospital so she could recover. I knew if she found this information it likely meant a return trip to the house after eighteen months. As I thought this I refocused on what she was about to tell me then.

"Lovely, they said the testing was going to choose the good egg after a year to eighteen months after the original will got probated honey." I said and she smiled as she answered me. "Yeah and I just heard that from Jack actually when I went to the bank to cash these checks and the test results just came back from bank David, the testing is finished and I'm the chosen heir to the entire fortune now."

"When I was going to deposit some checks to day, Dave, the banker controlling Mother's assets gave me this savings bond box and told me certain things today. Evidently the will she'd given to her lawyer wasn't the only one, she created two and he just passed me the second, this is the one she created after she passed the other to Wilson." she said and I leaned forward as she opened up the box and to my shock we found gold, silver and an expensive amount of jewelry and a piece of paper in it.

'Oh my god, that's close to $55,000,000,000 in gold, silver and jewelry here, that's way too much here.' I thought as I said this out loud then as I looked at her. "Whoever this account this came from looks like your mother must have got it from the locals living in the early 1900's, because we stopped using gold and silver to pay for things by the time we hit the early 1900's here. But this looks like it dates back two hundred years old gold and silver along the Wild West time."

"That's no normal amount honey this looks like $55,000,000,000 in each metal and another $10,000,000,000 in jewelry. 97 years later the revenues are looking close to trillions in gold and silver, in this one box alone, if there's more like it at the house there's got to be trillions in gold, silver and bronze coins and jewelry and everything else up there, if she got this from someone who ran and enjoyed treasure hunts."

"But how could she keep this hidden from Jane and Lou without them confiscating it, they got rid of the apartment and everything in the apartment with it is more than a hundred dollars. If they knew about this they steal it and leave you with nothing and they've already done that once." I said and she nodded to that as she explained that.

"Wait, wait, 10, 20, 30,..., Jesus, there's over $450,000,000,000,000 here in gold, silver and bronze and jewelry, check the other one." I said and she did another calculation and smiled. "Both boxes together come to $900,000,000,000,000. This one belongs to dad and his family, alright when I said that last year's situation was a test, there was a proviso in the fine print and it was whoever showed everything that made up the family name."

"They'd get the entire family fortune, of both families, and the loser of the test was going to only get a tenth of what they deserve for their behavior, we just got the added test results today and I'm the chosen heir, for both of my parents. Though this is just piece of what was in that family fortune, plus mom's insurance policy, that's another $900,000,000,000,000,000. But altogether Jane and Lou just screwed themselves."

"As to why exactly, when Elizabeth Dudley said that the amount is incalcuble she wasn't kidding there's enough in the account and insurance to live off of for the next fifteeen years, but the amounts in the vaults, that's enough two hundred and fifty years, and this and whatever amount mom put into the insurance plan I can use that to get us a chance to start over now." she said and I smiled as I answered her.

"He said your memories were going to come back soon enough, but from just being around us it changed you into who you are now honey." I said and she chuckled. "With the fact I have you and the five as really close friends, I'm free of the old me and I'm taking up my legacy. My research was meant to help when I started acting on my job as a parapsychologist, which has just been activated, and with that."

"If we're going back I'm ensuring he stays in the doors permanently after this, if we got more than six coming for the next experiment at the house." she said and I smiled as I looked at her, in the course of eleven months she'd changed from the quiet sensitive woman I met and turned into a strong and vibrant woman I was proud to have as my wife and our sextet had healed the damage the situation did to her.

"Yeah well this time I'm not getting side tracked and we're together this time." I said and smiled at her, and she smiled as she got what I meant, we had delayed at having children and now that we were ready had the chance to now at our family manor. "Consider this a chance to try honey, though we're there to run another experiment, we got the chance to do our own." I said and she smiled as she hugged me and I tightened my arms around her as she answered me.

Before she could though the phone went off then and she went to grab it and turned on the speaker. "Hello Marrow Residence, this is Eleanor, how can I help?" she asked and I heard a familiar voice answer that with a gentle smile in its tone. "Hey Kiddo, It's Rick Dudley, I take it the test results just came back didn't they?" he asked and she grinned.

"Yes they did, Mr. Dudley, and it's good to hear your voice, we're getting ready to let the Websters have it, but we're now ready to leave town here and I'll explain it later, but what I will say is you and the rest of mom's friends are getting your wish about me returning to town soon enough. I just got to get things organized, but I'll call back, or have Mrs. Dudley call me, because the quartet, David and I are making arrangements for a court hearing to legalize this one." she said and I heard a smile in his tone then.

"Alright, we'll call back soon enough honey, we're looking forward to see you again, see you in a few weeks baby." he said and she smiled. "You too, see you soon." she said and that ended it as she looked at me. "I think the grapevine is going to be going haywire later if he phoned me now baby." she said and I nodded in agreement. "I think with them dropping the act, it's time to act more like parents if anything here, where you're concerned, because I've never seen the sextet that furious after the fallout." I said gently and she nodded as she answered me.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but hearing the truth from him and Mrs. Dudley was enough to answer every question I had at the time and keeping in touch with them and the quartet helps too." she said, before the phone went off a second time then. "Hello, this is Eleanor?" she said and this time I heard the town judge. "Hey honey, if you're going over that, be ready, we just lit the fire in finances here where they're concerned."

"Everything we talked over, Caroline just laid the consequence of it sitting on the tables and he's really going to lose it, so if he goes for multiple felonies, have him arrested and I'm coming straight to Boston to help the judge deal with it." he said and she nodded. "How should I explain this exactly, because they never looked at the fine print and sped up the probate so they could sell the apartment at the time?" she asked him gently.

"When you go over it, read out the key words, before laying it on the table, because once you say them and why they were put in there, he's going to realize he's just screwed himself by getting greedy and Jack just phoned me over this, he's passing the deed to you, before you move back. After you deal with them go see Wilson, because the trial is going to be a month, before you return here." he said and she nodded to that.

"Here's the fine print on that baby, if you already guessed this, but the heir who shows they've got every characteristic of your great grandfather, upholds the family name, in both sides of it, and does everything that is reverse of the seven deadly sins. They get the family fortune on both sides of the family, the manor and everything that belongs to both sides of the family with getting the results back from the bank."

"You just proved you're the good egg and she's flunked the test, time's up for them and it's time for you to come home now, you and the quintet were made total locals at the time, but the added counter clause is getting ready to activate, so get ready the latest newspaper has the latest story on this and the grapevines going to be going all over town, within the next fifteen hours, if it hasn't already." he said and she nodded to that.

"Yeah alright, but I don't doubt that just from his decisions he and Jane are going to view this as favoritism now." she said and he sighed. "It doesn't matter if they do or not, you're the chosen heiress of the family manor and fortune honey. But I've got some bad news, I've gotten reports there's been several new outbreaks in the house lately, we could be looking at a repeater." he said and she nodded as her eyes narrowed at that.

"Terrific, alright, with the fact I'm regaining control of half of these abilities, I'm investigating that when I get back, but if this goes from what happened and right into the next portion of the haunted house flicks, we're calling in back up and coming completely prepared this time. David and I are going over the will mom just left me and I'm dropping the news to them afterwards, so be ready for the fall out, because it's hitting Rick Jefferson first." she said and he answered that gently.

"Heres the change up baby, with the will probate and the trial, the seven and I, with our other halves, are coming to Boston for a week, so we can deal with this, before you move to town later. Whatever Becky tells you you're hearing it from me first, but your jobs are a total positive, every area in jobs that you got there in Boston it's here. And that book you created is all over the town from this too, along with the movie. Though these kids, once they saw it, are seeing as a reason to try and break into the house after dark and half these kids are teenagers that are skeptics as well no less."

"By that I mean teenagers that are from another town and they all see these legends and stories like that kid in the movie did, though if he really has broken out of hell its going to start all over again. So with that, it's going to get hectic for a while here." he said and her eyes narrowed at that. "What are the chances of a repeat performance of that happening at Halloween, because we've got six months and it's going to get out of control if he pulls a repeat performance twenty four months to the day I dealt with him once already." she said and he sighed as he answered her.

"Extremely high, though with the added admissions to the will, it's giving the Websters a serious shock, Rob's account is here in Concord as well and Adam has been holding it since we told him you were coming back and he's got the bank cards and papers ready for you to transfer your bank accounts here. Because no matter what Webster says the sentence remains the same and we're having the attorney General get involved for this."

"Rob's account has close to $500,000,000,000,000,000,000. Your great grandfather on his side was just as wealthy as your great grandfather, but both together the amounts are going to get some added attention now. What I will say here is that Louis is not getting anymore loopholes or anything else out of this, because I'm making sure that sentence sticks and I'm your surrogate father like Jack is and with that fact in mind it's the end."

"What he did was completely illegal as well, let alone anything in the will created may be binding, but undermining it is completely illegal. What she left to you belonged to you and this is beyond cruel, and we're making it clear, that with this, the fact he set you up for a murder/suicide rap, his repeated DUI's, and his finding loopholes to get out losing his license each time, it's now time to come down off that mountain."

"Your sister is living your previous eleven years, before we found you when you came to town baby and their son, he's getting a babysitter assigned to him with your mother's personality and being removed from that private school he's in and put into public schooling, while everything that they have that is worth millions in money is getting out into storage. So the point of this is they're going to get a look at how people in low to medium middle class lived as they become them for five years while you switch positions."

"Your parents were very humble people, they showed the type of respect to everyone and were philanthropists. Just before I called, Jerry Philips said he found a check made out for a $100,000,000,000 to the town treasury and four more written into an envelope and they had a total of $400,000,000 to the businesses and the hospital and university that you and your friends are going to be working at, lying on the desk, and a message from your mother saying to go ahead and cash it, it's for your return and things are settled here for good for you." he said and she smiled at that.

"Uncle Peter, that first part of the movie was the fight you saw us in over the apartment, fact of the matter is that mom left me the apartment and he was intending to sell it, but the probate was later that week, if I'd known where that was heading and if I'd remembered your faces I would have called you and you could have over-ridden it." ahe said and his tone went firm. "Don't worry baby, I intend to make this one stick, Hammners is hearing from me when I arrive so he knows why I'm pissed off this."

"Parental friendships aside you've now got more than one adoptive father and mother and we're making that clear to the little bastard now. She's adopted, you're the true heir to both the Vance and Craine name. Son if you're listening to this it's time to activate the counter clause in the will." he said and I smiled. "Will do Peter, I'll take care it so when when are you guys arriving exactly?" I asked and she repeated that smiling.

"When do I see you again Uncle Peter?" she asked and I heard a smile in his tone at the title. "We're coming up in ten days baby, don't worry with us you're going to get to see us all the time later. Time to return home though, Jack is leaving the Commissioner in charge here and we're all coming to see you and your friends for this." he said and she answered him with a smile. "Well whatever they say I'm throwing the words they told me back in their face, and reverse psychology is really going to be worth this."

"I may have to face some old memories, but it's going to be worth it now, just to get away from them and their cliques. As for the repeater, when I get there, I'm getting into things and see what I can find, before our group starts showing up in six to ten weeks after that. But I'll see you in a few days, say hi to your wife for me, see you soon Uncle Peter." she said and I heard a smile in his voice at the title as he answered her.

"Alright, we'll see you in a few weeks honey, call back soon." he said and she nodded to that as that ended it. "A repeater, great, just when things can't get any worse, I could be looking at spending another month in recovery after the last heart attack eighteen months ago, and though it's been a year, I'm still at risk David." she said with a sigh as she sat back down next to me. "Before you let this start aggravating you, keep your temper honey, you've been doing fine since the entire gang is stationed here in Boston."

"Though at this rate, if he's trying to push you into cardio problems don't let him, we got to stay focused baby." I said and she nodded as I gave her a hug as I turned to the will and the final test results from the bank. "Lovely an integrity test and now we got to lay it out to them that their greed just caused them to shoot themselves in the foot, because he's still furious he can't haul me up on charges." I told her and she smiled as she said it.

"Yes I know, but that's the catch now, in fact that's their undoing: this was hidden in a secret account laid out to me, she was hoping when I found out the truth I was going to show my necklace to the clerk running her account. Going by what he told me, this situation was a test of character and integrity and the argument over the will and the apartment last year was the beginning of the test and that's the catch now."

"He said he and his family are the Craine family account managers. They run the account till they find the right person, in fact Frederick had a account created with the bank and this was the money he put in there, or more accurately, what's left of the amount after four generations of usage here and hid it till his one true heir could use it to take control of the house, and I just happen to be that heir as you heard from my confrontation with Craine, I'm a blood relative."

"To put this gently every member of the Craine family had an account set up for the younger generations, but the bulk of the money was hidden in the house, like the Addams family mansion set it up, everything was hidden in the lower levels of the house, and evidently the office I found was one of the hotspots he hid it in here as well."

"The test was to see who of the generation the bearer gave the will to-to see what they would do: if they acted like I did they got everything, and if they acted like Jane did, before I got involved in the experiment they got only a tenth if there were two heirs, one who acted like me and another who acted like Jane and that's where the will comes in."

"Mother knew about it, because grandmother told her and told her to give the necklace to her rightful heir, she left the rightful heir billions in gold and silver and after years of waiting in circulation, billions turned into trillions and this is the will she put into the box and into her secret account waiting for one of her daughters to show who they were when she passed and while I passed that test, Jane didn't, and I just got the secondary will back for a chance to use my heritage now as a way to change things."

"Mother knew I was going to find some new friends once she was gone, and figured the path would be laid out to me when the time came, said path when several months after her death and someone is running an experiment that involves the house and you chose that month to decide to run that test, Caroline was watching you and looked at your test preparations, realized that with you choosing certain individuals it was time to return the house to the rightful owner, and left the necklace out in the open."

"But this was no normal circumstance when you guys came into my life, Frederick went to some sort of fortune teller at a lesser run business up town and she stated that when the eldest of his grand daughters passed the true heir of the Craine clan was to return an destroy the evil inside the walls of our family manor." she said and I nodded as I saw more than one paper in the box and removed it. "Jefferson and the Chief said this was a testing time once the probate closed and now that it's done with they screwed themselves, what now dear, because if this is the good one it's time to activate it."

"And if this will is the correct one, it's going to give the Websters a shock, because while you may have lost your original apartment you wound up with a home twenty blocks over from your old apartment and you wound up with the one she didn't give them, because this was on stand by for a year till one of you passed whatever tests she gave you, and you evidently passed the tests when you started wearing her necklace."

"That's not just one will by the looks of it, but five, so Frederick, his daughter, grand daughter, Rebecca and finally you, so they write the wills up and put them in this box till the true heir could gain it and the true heir ends up with the necklace in the process, if they're a girl. Yes okay I get it, that C was the initial for the family name, 'C' Craine, not Caroline, but Craine. Mr. Dudley asked if a family history would help, but we may have to tell them that now if you just inherited the house." I said to her gently and she nodded.

"That's the good news now, every generation hid the wills in this box till the next generation had a choice: be greedy and start acting like a couple of gold diggers or helping others, which was where I came into it, the ones who acted like Jane ended up with a tenth of the Inheritence and the ones who acted like me gained all of it. In fact I found the one mom didn't give Jane, it says my mother and grandmother left me the manor, we can leave Boston forever." she said and I smiled at that news.

"By getting involved in the project, you just passed that test, so compassion, selflessness, charity." I said and she nodded as she answered me. "Yeah exactly, there's a degree of passages on being a Craine and I possess every attribute that makes the Craine family who they are. With the fact I've spent the last eleven months working out my degree and everything I decided to put to use at the time, and they're still treating us like this and he's still getting in trouble with the cops."

"They failed every test in the books and the will probate is waiting for me to legalize this one, but they're only getting ten percent of over $900,000,000,000,000,000,000 in money, gold and jewels and they really cross the line here too. So with that its turn about is fair play now, because I'm not the one who's found every loophole in the law and with that in mind is connected to the cops and you're all furious at her for the stunt they pulled, when I was in the hospital." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Is the will in the box, because if this has everything we discussed we got to read it, before we tell them have the fine print in it now, because Lou hears this and he's screwed." I said and she nodded as she pulled a set of four papers out and put them on the table and opened it to the first one. "Ha, well Jane you finally caught it with mom, yeah okay baby here's the fine print now." she said and read it out to me.

 ** _'As the writer of the first will this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer had passed away they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine. My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills and though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee and your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned, you showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise it's time to put it to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up down stairs for some reason."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed, I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _" You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"You became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband. As to how I know that, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby, when I was a few years younger than you are now and I tried to do what you did and it did damage to me, that's why I was on the nitroglycerin all these years."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well, I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 ** _"David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it."_** she read out and then smiled as she looked at me then.

"Here's the added fine print now honey, you remember the debate I put into the movie when you wanted to hear everything that made me nearly quit then?" she asked and I nodded to that. "Well it's turnabout is fair play here, because this really is the fine print in the letter, here listen to this." she said and read out the rest of the will to me. "Whatever it says, I'm pretty sure she rescinded Lou's status as chief executor and I've replaced him as the family executor." I told her and she smiled and read it out.

 ** _"If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and everything together in amounts that are owned by my husband and I have, together, in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will iniated."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake will said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 _ **"Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."**_ she read out and smiled as I answered that, as I remembered the lesson I was teaching Jane.

"Well this is going to give them a shock when they find out here, and as to why, I'm evidently what Rebecca was hoping for in your case of chosen mates now. That trip changed our lives forever and it looks like this is going to change them further, with the fact we got the money now to change our lives, let's see how they like being treated like trash, because he's a lawyer." I said and she smiled as she answered me.

"Well her problem is that they got and had a baby out of wedlock, before they got married, to our parents generation that's enough to get disowned by the entire family, but what makes it worse is he acts like the family on the book J.K. Rowling made, while I wound up with everything that made the maternal/paternal families what they are." she said and I smiled as I pulled her into a hug as she burrowed into my arms.

"Mom what's this mean exactly, if you put that in the will, and were you listening to our entire conversations?" she asked and a gentle message wrote itself down to her. " ** _What that means is that she thought she could get away with this by taking away the home I left to you, that basically cemented her fate by a total role reversal. You're the real legal executor David, you have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as you shall see fit. But for her it's a five year probationary period now, you can confiscate everything they have for the next five years."_**

 ** _"As they learn to appreciate what others don't have and living in lower middle class life, while she sees what it's like to her life put on hold by taking care of a woman with my medical condition and to answer your second question baby, yes I heard the entire conversation and I've never been more disgusted or disappointed in your sister in my life, or, in this case, my afterlife."_**

 ** _"You turned into who I hoped you would dear, but your sister is severe disappointment to your father and me. Had this really been the Harry Potter Series, your roles are the Evans daughters and while you inherited everything that makes up the family name, your sister married into a family, I'd rather blast to smithereens, if I was pyrotechnic, than be in-laws with."_**

 ** _"If your parents are still alive honey, I'd gladly be in-laws with them and I see you as a son, baby. To put this gently had they been the ones in a role reversal, if their characters had been killed, you'd have raised their child how exactly?"_** she asked and I answered that. "I'd have treated the kid like my own son and raised him in my way of thinking, and that is that violence isn't always the answer, family comes first and most of all treat others as they'd treat you."

"Had I been James I'd treat the boy like my own and raise my sons in a mixture of both worlds, and raised him as my own, but altogether, the paternal relatives were going to be restrained from him to keep them from poisoning the boy's mind further and raise them in my way of life, because the rest of that crap is complete discrimination." I said and the answer was a gentle caring tone as she read it.

" **You're my choice in son-in-laws and if I was alive when you had my grandchildren, I'd be a very happy grandmother. So with that in mind, you're my choice in the right mate for my daughter. A perfect match and your children are going to be just as gifted as my daughter, but you're the ones I favor here and with that, it's time they got a taste of their own medicine."**

 **"No matter what they say, the decision stays the same here. Baby throw the entire argument in her face as she sees things from your perspective as you rub their noses in the fact they shot themselves in the foot. So with that you turn things in a total role reversal and it's going to be a Trading Places experiment, and this is my Nobel prize medal as well too honey, so go ahead."** she read out and I nodded to that as I looked at Eleanor with a smile.

"Is this what you sounded like, before the condition started getting worse Rebecca, if she idolizes you?" I asked and a second message wrote itself out, with a slight chuckle in the tone. " ** _Yes dear, this is me when Rob was still alive and I'd been on my job, everything about my personality got replicated into my daughter at the time. What you saw in her was thanks to eleven years worth of pain, because of the addison's syndrome, diabetes and my heart attack, she hated seeing me like that and them treating her like this and wanted me back to normal at the time."_**

 ** _"With my training and her able to see me though I'm talking to her like this, it's helping with communication now and you see in her what I was like, but... Rob now isn't the time for this."_** She read out as I looked up at that as the tv turned itself on and landed on the Scifi channel to the tv show and I started laughing at that. "Here we go again, look if you're sticking around the room, start toying with the tv to start scaring them, the movie's been put on HBO in the last month, since I'm just going to drag her fight over this out at her." I told her and I heard a smile in her tone at that.

 ** _"You got the premium cable channels if you're saying that?"_** She asked and I nodded. _"_ Yes, with both incomes together we got enough to get every movie channel and they recently, since the movie finished its five month run at the movie theater, on to video and DVD and put it on cable. So we're seeing for ourselves what happened at the time. Though if we got the kids coming in here next there's a kids channel loaded with looney tunes and normal kid shows." I said and she went back to it.

 ** _"Anyway, she's healing but she still needs the final piece to her training, that was her first raid now. With you and the quartet in her life she's able to return to her original self again finally and be what you see in her now. In fact had I met you before I died, I'd see you as my son and Rob and I, without even needing to meet you, handpicked you out ourselves, you're everything we wanted for her."_** she read out and I smiled at that as I answered her at that.

"I can't wait to see the look on her face when she hears that you approve of me and the quartet. What I will ask though is what was the fight over the tv about last year exactly, because Benson and Jefferson found it pretty funny?" I asked and a fourth message wrote itself out at that with an amused tone, but the voice had a male tone to it as I read it out. ** _"I love science fiction and Becky likes romantic comedies where the supernatural is concerned, so when I found that show I wanted to watch that."_**

 ** _"But she wanted to watch her favorite tv show and it started a fight over the TV set at the time, till Jared said just do a compromise till I landed on that channel and saw that ghostbusters was just starting and we decided on that."_** I read out and nodded as she smiled at the tone and answered him. "Dad, I can't believe it, it's great to hear from you now, when did you get back, because I've missed you a lot." she said and his tone turned gentle with a paternal tone, as he answered her.

 ** _"I've been around this entire time baby, we just figured you needed to hear from her first, as you practiced at getting used to your ability again before I came to see you, your grandparents decided on getting involved as well. While Caroline is going to be helping out with things, but altogether you can see this as a way to stay in touch with us now, though the others can't see us, we can talk to them like this, while you can see and talk to us."_**

 ** _"To put this gently it's like the character that Winona Ryder played in Beetlejuice, and the kid in the six sense, you can see and speak to the afterlife, while others who don't have that sixth sense can just talk to us like this. Your mother decided on training you further in your recovery while you were healing and with the fact that though we're not around physically you can still communicate to us this way now."_**

 ** _"The added effect to the Vance clan was a strong sense of the supernatural as well baby, as to that, the reason we considered you our favorite here is because you're just like us, you have the abilities that make up both sides of the family and the know of how to use it wisely, because you've trained to use it like you have been over the years and that's the first rule to personal gain here."_**

 ** _"Use of the abilities, if used inappropriately, are going to backfire and it gets out of control when that happens and it's like that in every magical religion and cult you can think of, but here's your first lesson. Most people that decide to take advantage of it result in turning into the lunatics and fanatics you see in the movies, the Nazis, the cult in 'The Temple Of Doom' in Indiana Jones, the Sith, and the Death Eaters in the Harry Potter series, because they have no compunctions of right or wrong and the powerlust and greed go to their heads."_**

 ** _"Your sister was getting jealous, because she didn't understand why I acted like I was with you, let alone why your mother decided on getting you set up in the classes you were taking, because she grew up a skeptic, she sees magic and the paranormal as a crock, because she never grew up with superhuman abilities. Had she had your powers she'd be acting like these lunatics, take advantage of it and start going for destroying the lives of every person of the lower bracket than she's on and that's why I'm so disgusted with her behavior."_**

 ** _"To answer the question of why you somehow knew what was going on when Luke got knocked unconscious it's because your definition to the situation, just before you found the painting, was exactly what you described. He's a lunatic with a deranged sense of irony here, in order to keep him busy he was turning this into a game of hide and seek and while he was looking for you, that gave the duo time to get undercover, before the stand off got started in the foyer."_**

" ** _As to that, he tries this twice and my recommendation is stay out spots he's likely to boobytrap, keep moving, because with eight to twelve in the house, he can't be everywhere at once and three stay calm okay. Your mother took it like this, but the poor idiot wound up losing his cool three times in five years, when the situation resulted in areas like Akroyd's reaction to Slimer, let alone the Marshmallow Man, but that's what happens when you don't stay cool under pressure, and while Spengler and Venkman had their heads on straight, as did Zeddmore, he just makes the situation worse."_**

 ** _"And with that fact in mind, in order to prevent a panic attack or worse, stay cool and relax, your mother and I, as well as your grandparents and Caroline are going to give a few details, but one by one in the medical team is getting told the truth, so we don't have people thinking this is just a symptom of schizophrenia to, by making our presences known by writing out messages like this. As for your sister this is her first indication that we've been around this entire time and we're beyond furious with her for this."_**

 ** _"Your description of how our and your grandmother's generations would see her choices are right, had this been in our timelines, it would get her effectively disowned for a birth out of wedlock, disobedience in refusal to heed the wishes of the parents, disregard of a relatives wellbeing, getting greedy while doing it and finally marrying a man who is, in our opinion, a man we'd rather wipe out the entire family than be in-laws with at the time."_**

 ** _"Titanic is a classic example of that, that's not the type of man I'd want for my son-In-law, with her father dead, and I'm sure he was like me, but the girl found a man just like her father, the boy is freelance traveling artist, of the bracket three ranks below the Social elite class, and with that, you basically found who you were looking for when David came into your life, because he, Luke and Todd are all three sides of me you remember honey."_** I read out and she smiled and we nodded as we looked at each other at that.

"With the fact we just humiliated her on the big screen is one thing and now we're going to step two of that humiliation here and that is reversing her entire argument on her and they live our lives as they see what it's like to be treated this cruelly, by a relative? Let alone dealing with a bunch of fanatics and drunks and drug addicts in a psychiatric ward. Rebecca, how am I supposed to do my work if I'm out in Concord, because I'm Malcolm's best psychiatrist for this?" I asked and a third message was written down.

" ** _Don't worry dear, I've got all the bases covered, Jefferson and the heads of the hospital there have your credentials and they're going to meet you once you get settled at the house, but you can run your research through them and send it to Malcolm. The hospital has a psychiatry section in it, like the one in New York where you can work and you can continue things like that, and baby, the added section in it also has a thesis on paranormal activity and supernatural too."_**

 ** _"The building company Luke works for has a branch out in Concord as well, but every piece of your jobs the six of you have is right there in Concord, you're together and have my friends with you as you make a few friends on the job, as they get to know you, but to them you're a local town legend. Since you published your book for the town every adult who's read it is looking forward to having you return finally."_** she read out and I smiled at the news then.

"Nice touch, we don't have to completely change our lives, every piece of our lives we had here is getting moved to Concord, our jobs are the same, only difference is we got a shot to really make our dreams come true. Luke is a top rate architect and construction worker, and he's got a job waiting for him out there. So everything about our careers is out there in Concord, right Rebecca?" I asked and it wrote down a fourth. ** _"Yes dear that's right, Theo, Luke and Todd have jobs waiting for them in Concord, everything about their jobs here is right there in Concord."_**

 ** _"There's plenty of room in the road fielding by the road leading up to the house for them to build their houses as he designs them to whatever specification they want, but they can live in the manor till the houses are ready, but altogether you can live your lives without Jane and her clique treating you like they have been. But that's my next lesson to her and Louis, it's going to be a five year fast of their current lives as they learn to appreciate and understand others who must go without it."_**

 ** _" I left a check for a hundred billion in the town budget the last ten months for Tom and each one left to your future jobs there is fifty million each, so town budgets are set up and you got a job ready and waiting when you get there. My recommendation is you set things to a few ground rules in the house, when you got six to eight and up to ten more people in the house with you."_**

 ** _"To answer the unasked question, the repair work is an even 10 million exactly, everything Luke needs to repair the house is at a storage locker in town, so my recommendation is its best if he uses a moving truck so he's able to bring it to the house. Honey your added abilities can help him as well, and you'll see what I mean as you control two of them, because they're along the lines of what they put in the Starwars and X-Men series and you'll see what I mean later."_**

 ** _"At the moment, with things like they are between you and your sister and Louis, make it clear, he tries anything, before the trial and his probation is thrown out the store and he's spending five years in the hospital as an in the prison guard sentence in the rehab department till he's clean completely. Our decision is final where this is concerned, nothing they say changes the sentence. David as the executor, you have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as you see fit, exact words in the first will now."_**

 ** _"To our line of judgement having the words turned on them is revenge best served cold and turnabout is fair play now, because this is a fight without the blows exchanged and is, in our way, saying that she's been effectively disowned in the family, she's not a Craine or Vance and it's time she deserves the proper punishment for her attitude and behavior and she's married."_**

 _ **"So to us she's no longer a member of the Craine/Vance clan, but a member of the Webster family, therefore she's not family anymore. You are, you're everything we'd approve us where Eleanor is concerned, as are your friends, they're part of our family, our surrogate children. So all of you belong and have rights to the house and can run things together."**_ she read out and I nodded to that with a dangerous smile on my face as we exchanged grins then

"Alright so first a repair job on the house than, after move in completely, several modifications on the house, that's great, it started at Hill House, it's time to return to it, our family lives there and Luke and Theo, as well as Todd and Mary can come visit us as much as they want now." I said and I gave her a hug as she tightened her arms around me. "You mind about returning to the house, it was scary enough then, but I don't doubt, that now that we exorcised the ghosts out of it that it's just going to be slightly creepy after what we dealt with it." she asked and I smiled as I answered her.

"Had I never made that choice I never would have met you, so no I don't mind, we can see the quartet as much as possible and it's our family retreat now, I can continue my studies as we go though the concept of fear and paranormal studies and this just took on a new meaning with what we dealt with back then. So how much did Rebecca leave you exactly, in this box let alone with what she left with Wilson?" I asked she smiled.

"Seventy million in jewelry, two hundred billion in gold and silver and five hundred billion in cash and stocks and bonds, that's enough to repair the house and get a nest egg set up for our children, but after 97 years, the revenues have gone from millions and billions and going into trillions now with the silver and gold. Though if I'm right everything I took class wise is meant to get us through the tests to the vaults unscathed."

"This is the amount she kept squared away from Jane and her family, because they were getting greedy, while he's a lawyer and she turned into a cheating trickster, I got the lions share of everything my mother is in personality and I wound up dealing with a prophecy she had hidden from me when you came into my life at the time, in fact, had we not met, I never would have found that will or changed into who I am now." she said smiling and I nodded with a gentle smile as I pulled her into a hug.


	2. 1: Added Admissions To The Will

**Return To Hill House**

 **Characters: David Marrow, Eleanor Vance Marrow, Theo Willis Sanderson, Luke Sanderson, Mary Lambetta Watts and Todd Watts**

 **Time-Line: eighteen months after the end of the movie and they're in Boston as the truth of the will comes to the fore.**

 **Sypnopsis: It's been eighteen months to the day when Eleanor Vance gets the will that wasn't given to her sister saying she's the legal owner of Hill House, and deciding to return to it for a fresh start, she, her husband Dr. David Marrow and their friends, the Sanderson's and Watts, return to it, but little do they know the soul of the original has escaped his imprisonment, can they stop him a second time or will a member of the group be lost during this return trip to Hill House.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Chapter 1: Preparation and Discussions**

"I don't think it was you, but the soul of my great grandmother that called me that week, she wanted me involved in the group so I could cleanse the house, before taking possession of it, though while the Dudleys work for us, we got the house at night and we're going to keep them on till they're ready to retire, I'm just raising their salary to fifty thousand a week here." she said and I nodded to that as I answered her.

"Robert, how much was in that second box you left her?" I asked and he explained that. " ** _My parentage had come from a Irish lord who loved to dig up certain areas and he had in total, of over quintillions in gold, jewels and silver. Though our family was rich, I was like Becky, but the amount is the same as the other box, and her insurance plan had money from both our accounts, but the total comes to $1,800,000,000,000. At the current moment, everything in total at the house and my account in Concord is twenty times that amount."_**

 _ **"So to suggest a way to handle this, the living allowance is $140,000 a month, for five years, and that total $900,000,000. But in order to get whatever amount you give them in the end and keep themselves out of debt with the IRS and stock markets, it's they take the test or they're screwed now. So this is the only way to keep everything they have, their house, their cars, all their stuff, they want to keep anything they need to live their probationary period."**_ I read out and we nodded as I looked at her to go over it.

Thinking over what he just told us, she looked at me. "Alright so we make it clear, that the only way for them to stay out of tax fraud and out of debt, with them out of their tax bracket and in ours at the moment and keep everything they have is to take this option. He loses his mind, his side of the contract is terminated and he's spending five years at Riverside as an orderly in his own rehab session under Rick's supervision." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered her.

"Dad how much did your family have at the time, because I'm looking at just short of $455,000,000,000,000 in this box?" she asked and he explained that. ** _"Your grandfather was just as rich as Hugh is, though after Craine lost his mind and then died, he decided he was doing some digging into the house and and then combined the amount of gold and silver with his and the amount totaled to $500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000."_**

 _ **"In every currency there is, you're now the richest person on earth, because you've gained both family incomes, just remember what we taught you, money is nothing without someone to share it with, and secondly, just because you can't see us doesn't mean we're not here baby. Your training is coming along nicely, but use your knowledge in the next few coming tests, because everything that's going on is going to be needed for it next."** _ I read out and she nodded as I looked at her with a smile then.

"Were you guys turning this into a game, because when I call them here they're going to be furious you never told us this mom." she said and she wrote down. **_"Yes dear I was, truth is you saw what it was I wanted you to see and like you guessed, I've been sticking around to keep you company this entire time. Aside from alone time with your friends and David, I've been around the whole time, as had your father, and though at first you couldn't see us. It didn't mean we're not here at all."_**

 ** _"A true Craine can see the fine print when they hear the words that have been outdated since I was your age, you saw what it was I was trying to tell you, because you're a true member of the Craine clan. You're also a psychiatrist, reverse psychology is needed for this. 'Shall have the right', you can choose to humble and compassionate, let your sibling keep their side of the inheritance or you can get greedy and start chewing up, piece by piece, of your side of the inheritance till there's nothing left of it except everything sold it for."_**

 ** _"Dispose of any and personal property as he shall see fit', whatever choices you make you got to live with the consequences of those actions and you chose to let them shoot themselves in the leg by holding back that information, you knew because you think like I do. As to that, everything they've done to you is getting reversed on them and here's the penalty, the counter clause is their trial sentence and with the sextet coming in a week as well."_**

 ** _"Peter's making sure that the sentence is carried out, there's going to be no loopholes for Louis, nothing is going to change the sentence after what he's done to you baby, David your father and I chose ourselves, he's parental approved. Louis, she went against my wishes and had an illegitimate child out of wedlock, tried to kill you twice and the fights, arguments and altercations, and the selling of our apartment and all my belongings, that sums it up, she's been officially disowned in favor of you, you won the game and she's getting only a tenth of it."_**

 ** _"But the amounts in the savings bond boxes, my insurance plan I set up for you and everything else it's over quintillions, but three times that, in all three metals, jewels and everything else, by your sister's decisions she getting only a tenth of this amount, for her choices and you get everything else, but the amounts in both boxes together comes to $900,000,000,000,000. in total along with another $250,000,000,000, from savings and that's enough to live off of for a while."_**

 _ **"By your sister's own idiocy she basically condemned herself to her fate now, if she doesn't like the verdict too bad, she should have looked at the fine print, before making a judgement call and I was in the room listening to that entire conversation as well."**_ she read out and I nodded in agreement to her opinion then as I looked at my wife then.

"Everything she's leaving you is worth billions to trillions, in the case of the added money and jewelry, the bastard was probably hiding some stuff back when the slavery system was being run honey, there's more to the reason she contacted you, just before you phoned Mary that week. Evidently she wanted you involved in the experiment so she pointed out several things to you and the souls of those children were doing the rest by pointing out the clues to you, before you figured it out completely."

"But this entire situation was enough to worry me and Luke, because he and I debated on your necklace and he confided in me whatever information you told him and Jane and Lou, but the impact with the door could have killed you and I managed to get your heart beating again, before getting you on the couch and I was waiting for you to wake up." I told her and she nodded to that as she answered me.

"That's the problem every memory of the stories mom used to tell me had faded, I had no memory I had this ability and finally to top it off he targets me just as my abilities activate." she said and I nodded. "With the fact they're back just use that to your advantage, he's the maniac, but you're descended from Caroline, so with that focus on the good parts of your family, and treat him like the black sheep now."

"Because it's not what you are that makes a difference it's who you are and it's the systematic run in psychology sometimes the good, sometimes the bad, what's important is who you choose to be and you've already done that, you, just finish what you started and our gang is behind you every step, okay." I said and she smiled as she said it.

Before she could though I pulled her legs into my lap, knowing this worked at times to cheer her up, and with it being just us as I shifted position as I had with her between the couch and the way off it as I ran my fingers along the bottom of her thigh and she started laughing as I tickled her. "Yeah okay, okay." she said through her laughter as I wrapped my leg around her's. "You going to tell me what's really bothering you here." I said as I then moved my hand to her stomach and did it there next and she smiled.

As she pulled me down for a kiss and I tightened my arms around her as we stretched out on the couch, my leg wrapped across her's gently as I slid my hand along her stomach she tried to keep from giggling. "It's nothing really, Dave." she said and I smiled. "Nice try honey, I know that's just a cover up, what is it." I asked as I ran my fingers to the skin of her side and she started giggling as I kept it up.

"Just the possibility of you getting hurt again is what worries me baby, it was too close then and it's going to be very close now if we go back, because he's going to have it out for you guys because you're my entire family." she said and I nodded to that. "So long as we never do anything stupid and stick together, we're going to be fine honey." I said and she nodded as she refocused then as she curled into my side then.

"Caroline was his second wife as I said, but after he died, his children left Concord and moved to Boston, my great grandfather and great aunt were his first children and from there his bloodline started pouring through the age groups till it hit me finally. The necklace was given to him to by Caroline saying it was to be given to female descendants. Mom had it, before I wound up with it, but the chain changed from pearls to a chain link style necklace, which explains why he zeroed in on me that week. He recognized the necklace, because he made and gave it to her for an anniversary gift."

"That necklace is a family heirloom honey, passed down from mother to daughter for six generations, evidently mother left it in plain sight so I could find it and the children realized I was their ticket to freedom when I arrived. What the duo didn't see was I saw Renee hanging from the rafters in there, everything I saw and put together was due to her pointing out the clues to me till it wound up in the nursery and it finally hit me then."

"The stories mother told me shot through my head and I realized that getting chosen I wound up back in my family home. Caroline fought him for several years, but only a direct descendant could cleanse the house and get rid of his spirit for good. The will was altered slightly, because while I get everything, mother is only leaving a few million to Jane and Lou, but the lion's share goes to us. Because you showed everything that Lou isn't and she decided you were the true marital heir of the family."

"But I'm arranging it so they get just short of $600,000,000,000. But altogether everything else: the house, the money and everything else that was owned by the Craine family belongs to me and she chose you as the family executor now too, they're on a living allowance for five years then they get amount they sold themselves out for, but Richie is getting a nanny assigned to him for five years." she said and I nodded to that.

"Yeah okay, so whatever was in her insurance is a near priceless amount and with that, this amount and everything that was in the house has to be incalcuble, because your aunt said the amounts gong into octuplillions in amount in gold, silver and jewels, but greed can be a deadly thing too." I said and she nodded and sighed as she finished.

"Whatever Luke told you was right though: Jane and Lou were going to sell the apartment whether I wanted to or not and, well, to put this gently, it's like the Christmas Carol, she's barely been gone a few weeks and already their ransacking everything that is worth a few thousand dollars. I always had more respect for death and anything to do with the afterlife, my expertise was covering paranormal and studying theology, but they've been acting like gold diggers, waiting for the elderly relatives to die so they can harvest everything that is worth taking, which explains the will."

"This one though just made it clear, I'm the family heir to the house and everything she left me is worth billions, to trillions in cash, gold and jewelry and stocks and bonds in the textile revenues, I can run a job as a half psychiatrist, half parapsychologist and half archeologist and do research. We can fund our research and create the house anew now and if he's back its time to finish it for good. The message was written specifically to me and you're the marital heir of the family fortune now." she said and I smiled at that as I answered her.

"Caroline and Rebecca brought us together and she's telling us it's time to finish the job now. I just hope you don't wind up with another injury, you had a third degree concussion and it did some damage to your organs with that impact with the doors that night and Luke was unconscious while we had you resting on the couch in our sitting room I got him stretched out on the sofa in the library. But needless to say this scared the hell out of me when I thought he killed you guys." I said and she sighed as she answered me.

"As for Jane she's still hounding me about acting as a housekeeper and I'm ready to rebel at this rate. Though with the fact I decided to get my masters in psychiatry and I'm a partial nurse, I say enough is enough here, we're leaving Boston and heading for Concord." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. Concord Massachusetts was where we met and it was time to return to our meeting place now.

"If this means getting away from them I say we do it, because I'm getting sick of the them treating you this way. Though I'm away from the office I can work as a town psychiatrist there and we can work at the town general hospital, while we do our research and give it to Malcolm." I said and she nodded with a smile.

Before she could answer that the doorbell went off and she went to get it and we found several members of the team that we worked with at the department standing there. "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked and Robert Daniels sighed. " Your situation of poltergeist intrusions just hit the desk at work guys. Jefferson just got this message when it landed on his desk and sent us over to see you." he said and passed the letter to us.

' ** _Eleanor, David, with the fact you passed the tests it's time to take the mantle now, the testing is done and you've passed every part of it. I'm getting things set up, but the stocks crashed a second time for Lou Webster, he's in debt and and needs funds, so whatever amount you give them I leave it to you."_**

 ** _"But it's only ten percent of the money they deserve for the attitudes they shown to you, Theodora, Luke, Mary and Todd. I'm arranging things so that when you return your friends can live within range and you're not separated after this honey. Baby, I know you're ready for this, with you fully recovered now it's time for you to take my place as the matriarch to the family and finish what I started."_**

 ** _"I was getting ready to tell you, before I gave you the necklace, but the heart attack ended that, truth is that though we, that is your great grandmother, your grandmother and myself, but though we're descended from him, we choose to show who we are by doing and showing the good in us, you've done that by showing selflessness when he had you trapped in the house at the time. As far as us Craines are concerned our true starting point is through Grandfather."_**

 ** _"Though Hugh is our grandfather we don't see it that way and treat him like an enemy now, he's everything you hated about Vader and Palpatine at the time on the movies and others of his caliber. So with that, if you're facing off against him a second time. Just give the label, you're nothing like him, remember you're a Concord Craine and it's time you returned to your position too."_**

 ** _"Keep the tradition running in your family and use it for every generation for years to come. This is who you are and who you're meant to be now, it's time to go home now, those key words in the letter and will were really a test for them to see if they would take me at my word and when they do, they flunked the test completely. Here's the real will in your hands now if Jack gave you the box, everything said is what needs to be said now where your sister is concerned."_**

 ** _"You're an only child, she's not blood, so it's time she learns the truth, her parents put her up for adoption at birth, her real name is Jane Emily Peterson. You're the true heir of the Craine family now and she's only getting a tenth of the amount for her behavior. As for Lou Webster, boys, be on stand by, if he attacks with a weapon, it's time to pull the plug."_**

 ** _"Soon enough the information is winding up in the papers all over town, so expect a bit of a riot and here's the other catch too. Whatever you found in my bloodwork when the coroner ran it is probably what caused the heart attack and I was on Diletazem and when combined with anything else it'll kill. That is if he didn't dump arsenic in my tea, when I was with my daughter."_**

 ** _"Run the test results again, because the bastard really married her because I was rich, he's after the money in my insurance plan I set up for my daughter and that's his nail in the coffin, so be ready. Son you just finish what you started, but I've been making arrangements for your return to the house, though I'm gone, I can still communicate this way to you."_**

 **"Take care kids, I love you, Rebecca."** I read out and we nodded. " Why do I feel like Webster is going to lose it when he realizes that not only did he get caught in the act, he just lost everything?" Jenkins asked and she answered that with a growl. "Because he's just been had, you're friends of the family and your team is the one we work with the most Jake, aside from Rick, but to repeat that, you better run forensics a second time."

"I've spent close to twenty months suspecting he was the one who killed her and I need proof of that now. Diletazem reacts to blood thinners or anything that can cause a toxic reaction in a drug cocktail, and she was on five different medications by the time I was twenty six. Arsenic or anything along those lines, dumped into it and it's going to kill when it hits the blood stream and Lou..., while he offered to bring her-her cup of tea..., son of a..." she said with a growl as she looked at him.

"Run the test results again, if they confirm what I'm thinking he just killed my mother and nearly killed me in the process, by a death by murder/suicide rap last year so they could have the entire family fortune. I'm the last remaining member of the Craine family, and the family income was very mild, but the apartment was owned by us and he sold that and everything that was worth thousands to a hundred thousands in her property."

"Everything mom left to me was in the duffle bags that were in my luggage when we were at the house, but I got a shot to start over now and I'm tying up some unfinished business, before we leave Boston. Webster is a greedy, arrogant, evil little Masoschist and he's getting taken down a few pegs, before he winds up in jail or just spending six years in Riverside for this, so be on stand by and I'll let you know soon enough, okay."

"I'll call you if we need you." she said and he nodded. "What's left in the savings bond box, if you found that letter?" he asked and She smiled. "The amount come to $65,000,000,000 and that's just a two percent of the amount the rest is with Wilson in mom's insurance plan for me and the lion's share is at my house. Essentially mom turned me into the richest person the planet, because everything was from the family."

"The Craines are the richest family on the planet and we're also the most well respected set of philanthropists and parapsychologists as well, so with that, we just made the family anew and I'm the one taking up the mantle now." she said and he nodded with a smile. "He decides to cross the line and comes back and is hit with ten charges within twenty minutes and that is the end of the line, because the plug is getting pulled here." I added and they all nodded to that.

"Yeah alright we're all stand by, just give us the call when you're ready to let us know." Riley said and we nodded. "Thanks Jeff." she said and he nodded to that as they left. "Alright let's see here $65,000,000,000. Mom how much was in the box when grandpa moved to Boston exactly, because this looks it's just been removed or added to the amount?" she asked and a message wrote itself down as she read it out to me.

 ** _'In the beginning your grandmother had removed $450,000,000,000,000. each, in gold, silver and jewels and put it into two savings bond boxes for your great aunt and grandfather. After four generations this is the amount that is left, but while your cousins had the other, you got the one connected to our family, and whoever in your cousins it is probably spent the entire thing within eight years too. As I said greed is dangerous and it can get you killed so be careful.'_**

 ** _'With the amount at the house and at Wilson's office you've got, in gold, a total of $950,000,000,000,000 for the return trip and everything at the house is ten times that amount, after 80 years, as is the savings bonds from the textile mills, but it's a nicely accumulated amount to the point you've can support your family for ten to thirty generations, as long as they choose wisely.'_**

 ** _'For this to work, you better read out the key words to them, because I'm as disgusted as I could be with those two, her choices effectively got her disowned in my opinion, because they very well could have killed you last year at the time. Baby you're who I choose in terms of my heirs, that last will was a fake and they probated it by getting done when you're with the others at the house.'_**

 ** _"Rick, Jack and Jared were beyond furious at that, but having the tables turned on Lou, that's what really pisses them off, and his hurting you, that's what really pisses me off, you're everything she isn't, our family was kind, compassionate, gave charity and were selfless. So with that she's got none of these qualities, because she doesn't have my genes, and she never took the stories I used to tell you seriously either, and with that had she gone to the house and encountered him that would have killed her at the time."_**

 ** _"What you did is exactly what you should have done, I understand that suddenly having your abilities go crazy was beginning to scare you, but to control them you have to focus, though there were three others in connection to that and one is Telepathy, so between that and your soulmate bond, that's what locked it into place with David, and with time you can do your entire sextet as time goes on, but the abilities get stronger every year."_**

 ** _"I actually had that bond of telepathy with you and your father when you were a cub, it helped with our bond and your father was my soulmate, the connection searches out the exact match and then when found it connects automatically. So it chose David, and I'm glad you found him he was the one I was hoping you'd choose baby and choose your friendship with the quartet as well."_**

" ** _You're the new executor of the family as is David, you're the ones leading the family now, and she's been banished from the family name and I'm also beyond furious at the fact they started an altercation with Luke and Todd in your recovery room at the time and that's another reason for dismissal here. Everything you tell them make it clear I'm beyond furious at them for it."_**

 ** _"You're my favorite in children, my baby, my blood, and you're making that clear to her, she wants to get greedy and treat you, your husband and friends this, they should look at the facts, before jumping the gun. They've been effectively cut out of the will. It's in the box with the other five wills that the rest of the family put in there and Frederick left a final message to his heirs too as did Caroline, she was watching you, and the last message was to you."_**

 ** _"Frederick was scanning his heirs every time the test started and the keys and map to the house are in the box with the will. With the fact you're the last of the family bloodline, the keys are being returned to you, it's time to return home baby. Just finish what you set out to do, be who you're meant to be, take care sweetheart, I love you."_** she read out and smiled as she looked at me.

"Mom, dad, what do you recommend here for their next integrity test now, because I passed everything you thought up for us?" she asked and he answered that as he wrote a new message out then. **_"Like Maggie Smith thought up when Whoopi finally pissed her off the table they're spending five_** ** _years fasting from their current lives. Though Richard needs a babysitter at this age he's not spending his childhood having everything given to him and needs a serious lesson."_**

 ** _"Though with the fact that he destroyed your mother's favorite figurine and he was mocking you with your mother's condition that's getting him a month of restriction, of no toys and tv. And he's spending five years living in a three bedroom apartment of the type that Haley Joel Osment lived in the Sixth Sense, he's being expelled from his private school and put into public schooling."_**

 ** _" And we're arranging a babysitter that is like your mother in tempermanent, so he's not getting away with anything anymore. As for your sister, she's being fired from her job and working at a nursing home, being the companion to an elderly woman with your mother's condition. Like Winona's character in Little Women, that's her future for the next five years as she learns what it's like to see and care for a woman that is slowly fading from who you know her as-as her heart finally gives out. Being the companion of a woman like this results in growing very close to her so losing her finally is going to hurt."_**

 ** _"Louis is getting the big one though, with him working at the psychiatric hospital living your life David, as he deals with a bunch of alcoholics and junkies and sees what it's like to be a psychiatrist dealing with this type of thing. He's on prohibition from the week after the trial to when it ends and by him being in the hospital he's getting his own brand of punishment in case the withdrawal hits him when he's working there in the rehab ward."_**

 ** _"No matter what they say, our decision is final baby, use the exact words she used in the argument over the apartment and twist it to your wording, everything she owns that is worth thousand and millions is getting confiscated and put into storage for five years."_** I read out and she nodded as added information was written down on the paper and I smiled as I said it then with a dangerous smile.

"Alright so we just give them a serious wake up call by bringing her back down to what our childhood gave us, by putting us back at the beginning in Richie's case, mom and dad never let us get away with away, and though I was their favorite, I idolized them both, because they're who I wanted to be. Lou is getting an adult version of juvenile hall by being tailed by his parole officer when off duty and surrounded by security and orderlies at the hospital in case of trouble and as for Jane she's living my adult life."

"Mom should we set a few guards at the front of the apartment so they don't try to escape for the first six months of their extended probation, because they're going to lose it once they realize that this was arranged eighteen months in advance to the day they decided to probate the last will. As to that, David discussed this with Uncles Jared and Peter and they both agree with this right now and they, Uncle Rick and Uncle Jack are all furious at that." she said and a fifth message wrote itself out.

 _ **"Yes baby, Rick is going to be involved in this as well and they are going to be monitoring things and are passing the information to you and Peter from here, while you're in Concord. Fact of the matter is this was set up as a back up plan in case she put you in the condition you were in and your friends had to piece you back together."** _ she read out as the next remark was said with a sigh.

 ** _"Truthfully I was going to tell you when the kids got you back in the house, that room you were in was the family nursery. Had they given us twenty minutes privacy I would have told you myself and shown myself to you, before you learned this on your own, but though we're descended from Hugh, it's not blood or genes that's makes you who you are, we've all got good and bad in us, but what part we choose to act on is most important and who we really are."_**

 ** _"You shown you're everything that made up the newly created Craine name, and though he's your grandfather, it's not him, but Frederick you're most like. Everything in you came from your father and me. He's the beginning but six years of descension has your blood purity at completely good magic and abilities. As you considered he's your Darth Vader, but now it's time to face that fear and deal with him, just be careful and stay out of areas that could cause you to get hurt a second time."_**

 ** _"Number two is, David, with the fence locked and only one key to it, since Todd had the spare, my suggestion is creating your own medical room set up in the house choose a room closest to where you're all bunked together. The rooms are are the size of the entire apartment together, because the house was built to the same size as the college in England they shot the movie at."_**

 ** _"So you got plenty of room, everything that you packed can be put in one room while you got all your luggage and things in the other and the bathroom is connecting the two rooms together, so there's twelve to thirty rooms like that. And you've got three like that for you, the Sandersons and the Watts."_**

 _ **"Thirdly when you move back, and your father and I are giving you our notes on this, including a piece of information that we never got the chance to tell you yet, but that's getting rectified soon enough. Though at the moment what happened that night is not happening twice baby, when he says take a break no more arguments."** _ she read out and she sighed. " Is this why you tried to put a hold on things, because getting that information from the kids is one thing, suddenly seeing her hanging there is another thing altogether." she said and I answered that.

" Yes, and if I hadn't pulled the plug your spleen would have ruptured long before I got you to the hospital the following morning. Just what caused that exactly anyway, because I thought you had a nervous breakdown when you didn't want to stop digging into it?" I asked her and she sighed as she answered me at that.

"You left the recorder sitting on the table honey, I heard your latest diagnosis on what my opinions to this situation with messages on the painting and why my feelings over Jane were getting redirected into it." she told me and I nodded with a sigh. 'Lovely, she thought I thought she lost her mind out of stress, damn it Webster you just made it next to impossible for her to live a normal life you idiot.' I thought to myself with a growl.

"Emotional instability is thanks to her actually, I wanted a shot to put my knowledge to use finally, but I didn't mind about being in a haunted house, but the parts that were bringing back every memory of the stories mom used to tell me were getting out of control here. Whatever mom told you was true, like that Stargate character I got short sided, because I was the daughter of a world renowned scientist."

"And my rival is so jealous she's throwing barbs and cruel statements at me, because she's sick of coming in at second best, but while I had the blood of a real good witch in me that had the gift of seeing the souls of the dead, she's working a job at a major company as another lawyer at a firm and office as an accountant. I set aside my future for eleven years for mom's sake, I'm holding in thirteen years worth of grief and the loss of both my parents, they take my house away from me and to top it off I learn that a lunatic with a Darth Vader like complex is really the beginning of my bloodline."

"And my namesake is his wife, I can't control my abilities and they start going haywire and I'm trying to learn why I feel so comfortable in a haunted house, and suddenly every single question gets answered in one night and then to top that one off said homicidal ghosts tries to kill you, a man I love like a brother twice in one night till I see the damn painting and I'm ready to put Lou behind bars, because he's the reason for the explosion when my car crashed into the fence." she said and I nodded to that

"Well it's time to break it to them now." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Jane could you come to the apartment we got something we got to discuss here." she said and I smiled dangerously, I was so looking forward to this and that they were getting a serious wake up call, before the move. "Say one hour and leave Richie out of it, because it's between us and you right now." she said and then hung the phone.

As I looked at her I could tell she was holding in her laughter as I moved my hand to her side. "What's so funny?" I asked and she looked at me. "Nothing really." she said and I smiled at her. "Nice try, come on." I said and she tried to keep from laughing as I lightly brushed my hand against her side. "No really it's nothing." she said and I smiled. "You going to answer or am I going to have to get it out of you." I said as I went for her sides and she started laughing as she answered me.

"Yeah alright, alright, I was just remembering our first night together in the house when you told us that story, come on." she said and I gently stopped as I pulled her into a hug then. "Chance to start over, new life, this is great we can start our family and live our lives anew now with them out of it, because I'd rather they have and see the quartet as aunts and uncles now instead of the Websters." I told her and she nodded in agreement.

Knowing we both needed a chance to heal then if it meant facing up against these memories it was going to be worth a repeater then.


	3. 2: Telling The Websters

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter I'm going to bring back the argument that Eleanor had with her sister in the movie, only this time it's been reversed, as everything that happened the movie, had things gone differently and she and Luke had survived, as her sister realized they would be screwed with her friends and learning the truth from her mother while she does it. While doing it as the couple learn the side effects of what the fine print in the will meant.**

 **Chapter 2: Telling The Websters**

As we called her family to the apartment, she'd moved in with me, after the attack and recovery, and we got started and went over it. "What's going on here Nell?" Lou Webster asked and she smiled. "You recall our fight over the apartment, before I went to Concord and you asked me to read the will?" she asked and they nodded to her. "Well I read that will and the key words in it were underlined twice, you remember the keywords here."

"The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', it wasn't any normal declaration or imperative it was a question of whether or not you were going to follow through with it or not, that question was really a test to see if you'd take her at her word and follow through with it or not, that's your fatal mistake now, it was really a test." she said and I watched his face carefully at that.

"You recall your decisions over this, that no matter what I said you were selling it anyway, now why were you in such a rush to rush the probate huh. I saw the look on your face Lou, you wanted the money out of this and yet had you stopped and thought about it, before you made that decision or looked at the fine print for yourself, you'd see a key thing in the words written into it. Now focus here, why would the words be underlined twice if this was the real one, when Wilson gave it to you, after she died."

"Why would there be an admission to it, mom wrote out a few specific details into the letter, but her wish was for you to take care of me, keep up the traditions that make up our family name and finally, never let greed get in the way of doing the right thing. If you'd focused carefully on the words in the letter and then listened carefully to her words in the will you'd hear a clear message of what she was trying to say here."

"You'd see that the wording was addressed in a test like manner, and not just any test, but a test of two things, economics and law and in a spiritual sense as well, 'The executor shall have the rights to dispose of any and all personal property, as he shall see fit', if you reversed the way it's being declared you'd hear a true example of testing, from a theological point of of view now when where what we learned in church comes into it."

"Said declaration being the seven deadly sins, for starters, greed, you allowed your greed to get in the way, so what is the reverse of that, secondly gluttony, what is the reverse of that, and finally anger, what's the reverse that and why she asked you to take care of me in her will at the time, let alone it brings back everything mom used to teach us Jane." she said and I watched him think it over, before his eyes widened at that.

'Follow through with it what is she talking about..., dear god no it can't be, please say that's not a fake will, it's the real one, it's got to be the real one.' I saw him thinking then as I crossed my arms as she answered his unspoken thoughts then. "Mother knew what she was doing when she wrote that will, she knew you were going to sell the apartment and everything that belonged to her and me and that's where it gets worse for you."

"That decision just cut you out the will Jane, fact of the matter is when I was in Concord with my husband and our friends, I wound up learning certain information about mother and who I really am, how mom had the triple bypass and how we ended up with the funds I didn't need to pay off my therapy and medical bills at the time and they're all printed into these papers as the truth hurts, both emotionally and financially."

"The will was designed to test the reactions of the bearer's children, whether they acted with kindness and compassion to the loss of a family member or they get greedy and act like a couple grave diggers when the will was opened. You see while I acted like I was supposed to, you start acting like couple grave diggers and that's your fatal mistake."

"As to why there's been a slight change of rights here now Lou, truth is that will mother gave you was a test to see the response of what Jane and I would do to respond to it, and the final tests results just came back from the bank, the test is over and you flunked it." she said and Jane answered her. "What are you talking about, what test?" she asked and Eleanor pulled the papers out of the box and set them on the table.

"Mom time to make your presence known now, what was the truth about the will, and about the fine print." she said and placed a piece of paper on the table and a pen next to it and I watched as my mother in law wrote out a message to them then as the pen sat itself down. "How!" Lou said in shock and she smiled. "The family abilities include a sixth sense and talking to the netherworld Lou. Mom has been leading my actions since, truth is the added six sense is really a gift of second sight and I can see and speak to the spirits, directly translating that I'm like Winona Ryder's character on Beetlejuice."

"You ever wonder why mom favored me, well it's because I had her ability to see and speak to the netherworld, she was training me to take her place and gave me the necklace so I could take up the mantle. I didn't have to read that to know mom was trying to test us, because I think like she does, I'm a thirty three year old her and she knows I'd never take advantage of fake will and I'd do everything that was reverse of the seven deadly sins and with that, this is her real remarks to the fact both of you did."

"Here's her remark to that now though, **_'Louis that will was really a fake, you see I've known ever since I saw you that you were a gold digger, your family is a family I'd rather cross the street to get away from then allow my daughter to marry into. And yet you, as a hotshot lawyer, should be able to read the fine print when it has the words 'shall have the right, as he shall see fit'. If you'd bothered to focus on why those words would be written in there you'd hear my voice saying choose wisely you two."_**

 ** _"Directly translating the sentence structures, it means you can show compassion and be a true member of the family, or you can get greedy and start destroying, piece by piece, every dime I left to Jane Emily. And with that, the fact you sold my apartment and everything I left to her, didn't care that Eleanor had no place to go, rushed the probate, and finally you set her up for a murder/suicide rap last year, my judgement, is that everything you did has just cut you out of the will entirely."_**

 ** _"Lawyers respect the law, they show compassion for other lives and they stay focused on what's more important, mainly their families, including extended family. Also a gentleman never strikes a lady, they don't drink enough to do so and they would never touch a woman when they're recovering from a near fatal injury. My family is from Ireland, we grew up a different way than you did."_**

 ** _"In fact everything that David shows is actually based off her father and grandfather, and I handpicked him myself for her, and with that. You see you think you're above the law and you are not. That order to have you arrested, questioned and under investigation didn't come from David, it came from me. My best friends at Concord are the town judge, the mayor and the town chief."_**

 ** _"I wanted them to know you were the reason she nearly gave up, so they, Walker, Adam and the Dudleys could be there for her now that I'm gone, and with that here's the real truth, baby go ahead, tell him about the family tradition, it's time Jane Emily learns the secrets of the Craine clan."_** she read out and he swallowed at that as she looked at him and smiled dangerously.

"Were you listening to the entire conversation when we were going over the will at the time mother?" Jane asked and she set the paper back down and it wrote down the next remark. **_"Yes Jane I was, like Patrick Swayze did in Ghost, I was actually listening to that entire conversation and I've never been so disappointed in my life with you young lady. Everything that had to do with your sister, I was in the room for, I've been following her everywhere she went, aside from private time with her friends and husband, they needed alone time together."_**

 ** _"While you can't see me, she's able to communicate to me this way, simply by asking questions and I write everything down so I can talk to her. Or I can come to see her and she's able to speak to me like Skywalker did with Obi-wan Kenobi in Starwars. As to that, it's the reason I chose favorites between you girls, she's a younger version of me and if the roles were reversed she'd never take her resentment out on you for that and treat you like crap, and that's why I'm so disappointed in you young lady."_**

 ** _"You obviously learned nothing from my lessons, the most specific ones here being: just because you can't see something it doesn't mean it doesn't exist, number two never just assume something when reading a document and never, ever ignore the fact that the person I'd choose to run my finances is really just after my insurance policy and your sister knew all of this because she thinks like me, and this is a family testing time and you flunked every piece to it."_**

 ** _"Eleanor however didn't, but she passed every piece to it and while doing so risked killing herself to save David and their friends and she happens to be the one recovering still from the amount of damage you and your husband did to her. Because though I'm a ghost I can move things around, you can't see me, but I'm here and she's got the abilities that can do that, she's able to see me."_**

 ** _"Because our family gift is seeing the souls of the dead, as for David, he was handpicked by me, and you went against my wishes about marrying him, had illegitimate child, out of wedlock and you're letting him get away with hurting your sister, well that's it for me young lady and that's another reason I'm so disappointed in you, if your father learned that he had touched her like that sexually or brutally and he'd castrate him for it."_** she read out and they swallowed at that, knowing they were screwed now, before another message wrote itself out.

 ** _"And believe me I would do so in a heart beat Louis, had you crossed the line, she's my baby girl, my daughter deserved better and she found it with David James. Eleanor, my baby, now that you have the will and money, you can leave Boston forever and you, David and your friends can change things for life here, because between the Craine finances and the Vance finances you got a beyond incalcuble amount here, but my family account is stationed in Concord."_**

 ** _"So it's time to activate the true points in your bloodline sweetheart, I'm also from Concord, before I moved to Boston and met your mother, you've grown into exactly what I hoped you grow into. Make yourself happy and son, take care of her, you have my approval and blessings, we may not have met face to face, but I approve of you completely as does her mother, take care of our daughter and grandchildren, as of now you're the next limb on our family tree now."_**

 ** _"Time to refurbish the Vance/Craine bloodline and you're the new addition to the family. The amount in my savings bond box for you was the exact same amount kids, but that's where the secrets get worse for you Jane Emily, baby go ahead."_** she read out and pulled the second box out and I saw what looked several trillion dollars in the exact style as the Craine family box as she looked at them.

"They heard the entire conversation, why would she have those words written like that in there?" he asked and she crossed her arms as I answered that. "Think it over Lou, the sentence structure, the wording, words underlined, were you even paying attention to the key words when Wilson gave you the will at the time?" I asked and he swallowed as he shook his head. "You didn't, but I did Lou, I didn't have to see it to know it was fake."

"Mom decided to get me out of town for a week so I could see her friends and finish what she started, I ended up learning a secret that explains the mystery of the 'C' on the necklace she was wearing, and you can see I'm now wearing that necklace, and I have the second will and the savings bond boxes." she said as another message wrote itself out with a gentle smile at that in its tone as I read out what it said then.

 ** _"Jane if you'd paid attention to the way the remark was read you'd hear your mother saying choose wisely young lady, fact of the matter is during that trip she took, she, David and their friends got into a debate over the will and they heard the truth of what it meant from Rick, Beth and David. She doesn't have to see it to hear that it was family testing time and you flunked that test by doing what you did."_**

 _ **"If I'd been alive when the will had been probated I would have just let you have enough rope to hang yourselves at the time out of your greed, but your sister decided to just let you make your grave and waited eighteen months to the day that will got probated and my savings bond box is in the same vault that was in a secret account with your mother's. You flunked every single test she and I set for you, so to us you've been disowned in favor your sister now."**_ I read out and her eyes widened in shock at who the voice in the words belonged to then.

"Dad I thought you were gone!" Jane said in shock and a third message wrote itself out as a fourth put itself under it and she smiled as she read out the message to them. "Wait, you better let me do his and you cover hers." I said and she nodded smiling. " ** _To answer your remark young lady, about my being gone you thought wrong Jane, I've always been here, but you should remember what your mother and I used to teach you, because your sister certainly saw what we were really saying."_**

 ** _"That key lesson in church when we were discussing theology was 'That the people you love will always be with you as long as you remember the things they taught you, and you'll see them in another form if you look closely enough, you'll see them inside yourself if you look hard enough.', We're Catholic, but the afterlife is stronger than you think, especially if you believe in God and heaven."_**

 ** _"Your sister remembered this and it took fifteen months, but she learned she could talk to us like this, your great grandmother, your grandmother and your grandparents on my side of the family, and she's able to see us, the only ones who knew this were the ones who understand the paranormal and see it as more than just a hoax, but another piece to life after death."_**

 ** _"You see for someone who's got this gift of second sight, they're able to see what others can't, you sister took electives in everything that had to do with the supernatural and theology, and encorporated it into her majors. The truth is your mother took it more seriously with your sister, because she was training her to take up the mantle of her job, before she took her on her first raid."_** I read out and and she took the rest of it.

 ** _"Your father's right young lady we were never truly gone, we've always been here, I may have been gone for two months, but your sister wished she could talk to me face to face and after twelve months in learning information about what I used to do when I was alive. She realized she could talk to us like this, and with my added gene in her blood, she could see us and your grandparents."_**

 ** _"The only ones who knew about this and had the chance to converse with us were my friends in Concord and the quintet. They got used to it and don't care that she's got this ability, David especially. My job, before I died was I'm a parapsychologist, and I acted on three different characters with my team, the ghostbuster duo and Tangina in Poltergeist, that's who I was and am."_**

 ** _"But everything you didn't see before is being shown to you now and the truth of that first will is being given, because you two have crossed the point of no return where your father and I are concerned Jane. Honey go ahead, show them the boxes and and tell them the truth of what they screwed themselves out of, because every asset liquidated, is a piece of your part of the inheritance deducted, so go ahead baby."_** she read out and looked at them, smiling dangerously.

"Dad, Mr. Dudley said you were also from Concord?" she asked and a third message wrote itself down, it's tone had a gentle smile in it as I hid a mine as I read it out to her. **_"Yeah baby, that's right, he, Jack, David and Adam were my quintet back in school, we've been friends for years, so they knew the most about my added gifts, because they saw me use it a few times. Between your mother and me, we gave you several gifts that most skeptics see as just science fiction, but had this been the book, we'd have raised you in the same way."_**

 ** _"You'd be going to a school with others like yourself and we could talk about it, without it getting awkward. Your friends and David don't care, because once something happens, like what happened at the manor, it changes your perspectives for life and while I'm on the subject of the will if you check mine, there's added information covering this, the issues of witches, wiccans and the supernatural are all true baby, Concord itself shared a history that was like Salem, like Tom told you son and with that fact in mind."_**

 ** _"Massachusetts is one of the oldest colonies in America and they date back to 1700's, so they take anything with the supernatural seriously, because both towns had a history of magic and witch trials in them. My family dates back twenty generations in the supernatural, but like Caroline, my bloodline was completely pure of evil, and we used our gifts to protect people."_**

 ** _"Early stages have it getting a bit out of hand though when you're younger then twelve, which explains why you saw things go flying on occasion growing up, that wasn't a ghost, your added ability kicked in when you were a cub and when you lost your temper it threw something across the room. You'll learn some more later, but you better break it to them now."_** I read out and chuckled and I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Well that explains why the pillow got thrown at me, you psychically threw the pillow when you were going at it." I said and she chuckled at that. "So long as I keep that under control we're fine, but at this rate I got to get it under control now." she said and I nodded as we looked at each other. "Truth be told Jane, the reason mom favored me is because I have every single one of her gifts and some of dad's by blood."

"You ever wonder why I took her stories so seriously, why I understand the supernatural and why of all the men mom could have chosen, she chose David?" she asked and Jane shook her head as I watch her start shaking as watched her firmly as we refocused on this as she looked at them sternly as she said it. "Here's the truth now of why I wound up with both boxes, because evidently dad was from a family background similar to mom's, and they combined both wills together into one when before they passed at the time."

"And why I gained the one after eighteen months recovery as I learned to use my ability. But when each generation of the Craines created the wills, they created two Jane, one a fake and the other a real one, the fake was given to the lawyer and the chosen testing began to see who the good egg was and who the bad egg was. If they acted the way I do, they gained the entire fortune, but they act like you and they only get a tenth of it."

"You just proved you're the bad egg and marital heir last year by your attitudes, in fact, this was no coincidence I met David at all, it was planned, she wanted me to marry him, because she chose him automatically, as you heard her say, she handpicked him herself for me, because he's everything I remember in dad and grandpa and with that in mind."

"You don't approve of him or the quartet, but she does and with that, you have no leg to stand on any more and as to why. You just flunked her tests of compassion, integrity and family, by doing what you do did, everything I did was exactly what she hoped for, and I got the real one now. You see I went to the bank today to talk to mother's accountant and he told me information that made it clear you crossed the line as to why."

"The will you got was a minor one to you, Mother written it to get you to see if you would take her at her word and take away her apartment and a dozen other things Jane, but I just checked her savings bond box and found a second one, written out to me. It says the executor does have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit, but family owned property and businesses, either here or anywhere."

"Everything that is worth money that the executor liquidates removes his claim to what's in the will that was created long before this will was created and lack of kindness, compassion and charity removes all rights to the true Inheritence of the bearer of this will if the heiress chooses selflessness she's entitled everything that the executor has lost his claims to by greed, disregarding his marital relative and chivalry."

"And these are her words to, **_'As the writer of the first will this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer had passed away they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

" ** _As to that I hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine. My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills and though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee and your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned, you showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

" ** _What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor."_**

 ** _"As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

" ** _To my son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise it's time to put it to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up down stairs for some reason."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed, I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _" You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"You became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband. As to how I know that, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby, when I was a few years younger than you are now and I tried to do what you did and it did damage to me, that's why I was on the nitroglycerin all these years."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well, I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 ** _"David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it."_** she read and Lou yanked it out of her hand and read through it himself before looking at us in shock as I looked up at that at her use of my full name.

"She knew I'd choose you David, everything played out like it was supposed to here, honey, this wasn't any test, it was a test to not only me and Jane, by getting involved in it, it brought me to you, that was supposed to happen. You and the quartet, and Malcolm, just fulfilled her wishes for me. She chose you in advance, but this means we really have her approval to do what we want now, she just insured we fullfilled our deepest desires and that was each other." she said smiling and I smiled in relief at the news as that translated to finding each other and maternal approval, she knew exactly who I was and knew I loved her with everything in me and chose me at the time.

"David James, she knows who I am, and even without seeing me approved automatically of your chosen choices in soulmates, I was who she was hoping you'd pick, alright let me look at the rest of that, because if I'm right this is going to confirm the theory that our entire experiment was rigged from the get go." I said and yanked it from his grip and read through it and then chuckled. "Yeah I was right, she rigged it to ensure we met and and you were involved in the experiment honey and here's the added news too."

" I'm not the only one she approves of here, the list of names chosen were rigged in advanced honey, it names off not only me, but the quartet too, and if this is going where I think it is, than she rigged the entire thing here." I told her and she looked at it. **_"Luke Sanderson, Theodora Willis, Todd Watts and Mary Lambretta, if you found them in the middle of this than you know you're with your true friends, because our families were college friends when we were your age dear."_**

 ** _"Everything played out in your life exactly as it was supposed to with me out of the picture, our family were supposed to remain friends and if you found each other than you've fullfilled the prophecy that was set when you were born baby, it's time for a fresh start now. Use the money I set aside from you and finish what you set out to do baby. Everything you choose to do I approve of and you and your husband deserve a chance to return to our place of origin now, it is time to return to Concord and the Corcord Craines are returning to Concord once again to retake control of our home and future."_** she read out smiling.

"So we were destined to meet, well we get a chance to really start over." I said and she smiled. "Yes and that's the catch now you two, that's her will and testament to your behaviors of the last twenty months and believe me she's beyond disgusted and chose in advance to leave the real family assets too. You've been cut out of her will Jane, I'm the legal executor now and you're only getting a tenth of that amount for this." she said and he looked at her in shock at that as he repeated that, his eyes narrowing at the news.

"There's more written down here over this and it regards everything you suggested to Judge Hawthorne honey." she said and I nodded as I hid a smirk on my face as I asked it for their benefit. "What's it say exactly baby?" I asked and she read it out. "Before you say anything you two, this was the admission in the will that you should have read the fine print on, because it's now a total role reversal now." she said and they swallowed at that she as read out the latest message in the second will as I hid a smile at this, knowing it had to do with my form of therapy for her sister.

 ** _"If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and and everything together that my husband and I have together in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will iniated."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 ** _"Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."_** she read out and I nodded to that with a smile. "Nice I didn't have to think that one up, she decided to push the testing further, before she gave this to Jack." I said and she nodded.

"I didn't know about this, why didn't she tell me about this?" Jane asked in shock and she smiled. "Think it over Jane, 'the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', not an admission, a question you took advantage of the admission in a fake will and started chewing up, piece by piece, your half of the Inheritence, so at this rate you get only a tenth of what you deserve for your behaviors."

"You just proved you're the bad egg, I'm the good egg and I get everything that this will concludes to. There's no cheating or sabotage in this contest, by breaking the rules of the contest, you just forfeited everything to me, it's over with and you've been cut out of the will, everything that's in the Craine family name, it belongs to me now." Eleanor said and he looked at her in shock at that as he answered her as I moved closer to her.

"Rebecca gave you every piece of property that she hadn't told me about, the house, the insurance, a tenth of what amount, an incalcuble amount and that box is a piece of it." he said and his eyes narrowed in anger at that. "What's this mean, she gives you everything and we're left with nothing, but a cheap amount of a couple million. A tenth of what amount exactly, before you leave here exactly Nell? Because this is too much right now and I want a double check for the last probate, because this can't be the real one."

"So a couple million out a two hundred and seventy five billion dollars in cash, gold and jewelry, is that it? What's a tenth of this fortune exactly, million, billions, trillions, what exactly?!" he growled and I stood up as I answered that statement then, my tone that of the man she loved as I said it with a growl as she smiled with a smirk her face. "No when she says incalcuble, the amount is ten percent of over quintillions in gold, silver and jewelry and that's not counting Rebecca's insurance and her savings bond box. But you just shot yourself in the foot, the amounts just quadrupled." I told him firmly.

"How much is this together, if that's a tenth of what money from this contest, we didn't know this was a game?" he asked and I smiled dangerously as I answered him. "$900,000,000,000,000 and that's just the very tip of the iceberg, there's more buried in the house and Robert probably put his in with the Craine finances, before he died. And with that, by doing what you did, you just got a tenth of that amount, while we get everything else." I said coldly and she smiled as she added on to that.

"Why didn't you tell us this exactly, if this was a game to see who passed it!" Jane snapped and she smiled. "Because you were gloating about the fact that you can get away with anything. I didn't have to see the words to know this was a fake Jane, but surely you as person who works at a firm and executive office can read the clause in it when it has words that have not been used in over fifty years. So I decided to let you make your grave till the test came to an end and you fell right into the trap mom wanted you to make."

"A true Craine can read the fine print and act like they're supposed to, but you've grown too cocky and greedy to the point that you've lost sight of what's important, namely our family. But by your own hand you just condemned yourselves to your fates now, so with that fact in mind, I won the contest and I get everything and you only get a tenth of what you deserve for your attitudes and as for the inflation of what these are worth."

"Actually after 97 years of circulation on the open market the gold, silver and jewelry are worth trillions in revenues now, this will she gave you was made to pick out the good eggs from the bad eggs, you got the testing one and I wound up with the real one and the necklace, that will she gave her lawyer and you as the executor was designed to flush out the bad eggs marrying men or women like yourself Lou and with that in mind."

"This happens to be the correct will now, every male or female member of the Craine family did this, to flush out the extended family who wanted the Inheritence and act like you do. I'm the legal heir to the family fortune and you've been disowned for your greed, you see mother thought I'd benefit better than you would, 'but clearly mother thought that David would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details than you'." Eleanor said to him and I finished her sentence as I threw the words in her face.

As she finished saying that, the pause button on the tv unpaused itself as I heard the words come out of the move. _**"Read the will, it states in plain language, the executor shall have the rights to dispose of any and all personal propert as he shall see fit."**_ her look alike said and she paled at that as I answered that remark firmly as I watched her and Lou carefully as I said it then.

"Do the words ring a bell though Jane, you remember your fight over the will probate, well it's turnabout is fair play now. I'm the executor, she's my wife and I'm clearly what Rebecca was hoping for in her case of chosen suitors." I said and she snapped at her. "At this rate you got two months to find yourself a better apartment, because with the fact you just got put back under investigation Lou, your finances are seized right now."

"It's going to take less then three weeks to probate this will, and when we do you have to look for better arrangements, because you lost every dime mom left to you, everything you once had you just threw it away by getting greedy." Eleanor said and their eyes widened at that Jane shouted at her, before she could though a message was written down then and she read it out.

 ** _"With your behavior young lady I decided to run a probationary integrity test for the following five years in your case, everything that Peter ordered has been activated and as of now you're hereby restrained from your house and your accounts are seized. Starting next month you're living the way your sister, before she met the quintet, did for the next five years. It's time you got taken down several notches. Louis you've seen the men and defendants who's lives you destroyed, so you're taking their place at the table for this as you see what it's like to be taken for everything you have and have to start from scratch_**.

" ** _Which is where this integrity test comes into place, when I say a tenth of the amount your father and I mean 10% percent of a beyond incalcuble amount, for now you're getting a living allowance and then when the testing is done you get the rest of it, but your accounts are being seized by my accountant, everything you have is going to be controlled by my daughter's friends in town now that you lost your credibility in the law firm, yet again, and some of the town government."_**

 ** _"Ebenezer Scrooge's learned a lesson in humanity and humility, it's time you do so as well, and with that everything you once had is being stripped from you, in the same way you did it to your sister, well now it's your turn young lady, baby go ahead."_** she read out and looked at them. "What, what's she talking about exactly, if that's been put into her messages and this will to us?" Lou asked trying to keep from paling and I crossed my arms as she said for me firmly as I looked at the duo.

"What that means is that in a month, you're going to have to move out of your house, a house that is worth a few hundred million and live like I did for the next five years. That's what the trial is really about now, you tried a lawsuit where David was concerned and it didn't work then. As mom said it wasn't David who called that investigation on you, it was her, and this is the trial sentence when we have the trial over this, you're under investigation of a murder/suicide rap because they all thought I risked killing myself to save my quartet.

"But the investigation dragged in areas that threw you out of the firepan and into the fire. So from the trial and forward you're living the lives of the people who's lives you destroyed, a matter of redemption. And these are the decisions being given by the town courts in Concord directly to the Boston county government and they are, from the day after the trial you're getting a life style change and you, Jane, are walking thirty miles in my shoes as you see things from my perspective now, and that is living my life."

"Before I met the quintet, so with that you're going to be working in a hospital nursing home taking care of someone, a woman that had mom's condition. Be her constant companion, but no money out of it, you're out of a job working in an office and are living off of a minor living allowance, as you live in an apartment that is the same size as the one you took away from me at the time and everything from here and forward is now reversed as you see things from my perspective till you understand how I feel."

"Everything that you once had, cars, finances and anything else is being stripped away from you for the next five years. Don't bother debating this either Jane, the judges and the Supreme Court are getting dragged into this. This is your test of integrity as you learn and see things from my point of view now, everything that is worth millions that you had is being replaced by what you took away from me and gave me." she said and she snapped at her at that, her eyes filled with a look of scared arrogance at the news.

"It's mine and you're not taking it away!" she snapped and Eleanor smirked. "Read the will Jane it states in plain language, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.', if you'd bothered to read the fine print, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now, David arranged this with Judge Hawthorne, Judge Hammners and both departments and the town mayors, it's binding once we get it to the Supreme Court." she said and Jane snapped at her.

"He's not even real family." she said and Eleanor answered with a cold smile as the tv rewound the scene to that argument. **"It's mine and you're taking it away." "Read the will, it says in plain language 'the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit." "He's not even real family!" "Yeah will maybe not, but clearly Mother thought."** The tv repeated and I watched my wife shake her head. "Man talk about Deja vu, but there you have it, we just traded places with each other Jane, it's my turn and with that fact in mind here."

" Yeah well maybe not, but clearly, mother thought David would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details than you now. You said those words during the fight. You took my home, and left me with a twenty year old car, you left me with no where to go and the ones who took me in are the people who became my life line, I found a nice apartment three blocks over from the old one and I'm happy now."

"Well it's my turn now and Lou isn't family, David is, mother chose David herself for me, she didn't choose Lou and with that, Luke was in range of the building at the time, he heard everything. I'm not taking your home away from you and leaving you with a car, but your finances are cut in half, and you're dealing with life the way I did now, but your new car models are being replaced by a twenty year old car, your exquisite $750,000,000,000. house is getting replaced with a three bedroom apartment and everything you had that is worth millions is getting put into storage."

"You needed help with the cleaning and the cooking, while looking after Richie, well you'd have to find a good housekeeper for that, because you're on a living allowance starting the day after the trial. You've been living high off the dog all these years it's time to come down off that mountain, so starting next month you're living the way I did, when I had to deal with mom's condition for eleven years, before she died and you see what it's like to live as an at home nurse in a nursing home."

"As you get to see what it's like to walk twenty miles in the shoes of the person who's life you destroyed. To everyone in psychology and my friends now as well as David, they'd all consider this as turn about is fair play, as would the others and in their eyes it's turnabout is fair play and payback is a real bitch now, because I'm now the one with access to some high ups, one of mother's friends is the town judge and he's coming here and while I'm at it you're eating every barb you threw at me now."

"Well let me see here, what were those remarks you threw at me when mom had that surgery and ever since now, oh yes I remember, 'it's really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you don't have a real job, you can't afford pay the bills.', Well let me tell you here, things change, life changes, people change, I've got a job and I'm putting it to use now, I'm finally putting my PH.D's to use at last."

"Friends, yes I've found my friends and they are my quintet and and several others within the cops and the hospital I work at, finding a mate, done, I'm married to a man who's an exact copy to what dad was like and I'm happy now, all that came from mom and her determination to ensure I had a future now. You know what the best part of this was about, it's that mom decided she was rigging the entire scenario to ensure I found the others and David and while doing that I finish what she started, and I get to start my life anew." she said and I smiled coldly as she finished her sentence then.

"Rebecca did you choose me yourself, to insure she was happy you chose me yourself, handpicked and parental approved by both you and Robert, to you I'm family, you're true family, correct?" I asked and her handwriting wrote something out then. _**"Yes that's how we see it alright, to us, you and your friends are family and you were parental approved. So with that, clearly, 'mother' thought that you, David, would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details than you Jane."**_ Eleanor read out and I smiled with a smirk at that as she finished her sentence.

"You may say that life is hard out there, but you didn't have to spend eleven years taking care of parent: making sure she took her medication every day, cleaned up and did the cooking for her, when she got diagnosed with diabetes, you didn't have to clean up the mess, because she lost control of her bladder. You have no idea how hard it was, watching the woman you idolize slowly deteriorating into an invalid and believe me it hurts, and secondly you're holding in what you really want to say to the sister who's decided she's taking everything from you, when you gave up your entire life for that parent and you're an orphan after losing both parents in the side of twelve years."

"She knows that, and decided that before she goes, to get you set up in counseling with the man who becomes your future husband, you meet your friends during that escapade, but in doing so you gain certain details and then during the probate of the will your arrogant bitch of a sister decides to take advantage of the fact this will is saying you can just remove everything that belonged to her."

"While you meet the friends of your parents, learn a truth that nearly kills you and then decide you're taking up your legacy by stepping up to the plate, your friends decide they're sticking around, they don't care you can talk to the ghosts of your parents and loved ones. They see in you a strength they don't see in their old friends and together you share something together that no person can ever understand."

"They get to talk to, through written down conversations, to your parents and grandparents and they learn and get used to it, and when the testing is complete, they see you changed into the person you've become and you're ready to take on the mantle of being in a family ran business, while you use all three of your PH.D's and get a chance to run a family ran business as you get the money to really live your dreams finally."

"Well this is now a switch up up for you, and you're living my life from the day after the will, once the five years are over you get everything back, but until the trial sentence is completed, you're walking thirty miles in my shoes as you get to see what it's like. Mom would you and dad, grandma, and mama see this as more than fair, if we were back in your age group time lines?" she asked and another message wrote itself down then.

" ** _Yes baby we would, fact of the matter if we were still in our own age group times, had the judge decided on this once the psychiatrist suggested it to him, they'd agree it's completely fair that the person who treated the victim like this deserves a shot at redemption by seeing everything from the perspective of the victims they hurt. As you and David guessed your entire future, after I died, was rigged, I wanted you to find the quintet so you could be happy finally."_**

 ** _"That was my way of saying that just because you a very hard life it doesn't mean you should just give up. You deserved happiness and you found it when you found them, and with that Jane Emily, while you've spent the last twelve years living the high life with your jerk of a husband your sister never got the chance to live her life and enjoy it. Well you're getting a switch up now."_**

 ** _"You recall the movie, Trading Places, here's the point of the experiment starting the day after the trial, you and your sister, and your husbands, are changing your positions, everything that had you so revered, Louis, is being stripped away and you're living your life the way David does, see it from his perspective, by working in a psychiatric hospital."_**

 ** _"While you young lady are walking thirty miles in her shoes, you're working as the constant companion to a woman who had my medical condition, the cops, Malcolm and the doctors at both the nursing home and the psychiatric hospital are going to be monitoring things and you're under a prohibition from that day and forward for the following five years. Till such time as your probation is done with everything that you had, money, cars, an expensive house and commodities is being held by my lawyer and the town government."_**

 ** _"Judge Hawthorne is coming from Concord to help with this, as are my friends, they're going to be here for two days, before they return to Concord and she takes up her legacy as the town's leading parapsychologist. To them it's time they saw you both for who you are. But this is non negotiable either, this is your sentence for treating others like this, along with your sister."_**

 ** _"Louis I'm making it very clear here now, if there's any multiple felonies here, before the trial, your side of this experiment is terminated and you're winding up in the hospital yourself for rehab and serving your probation under the supervision of Malcolm and your own orderly bodyguards, for your behavior and I'm not kidding either with you young man."_**

 ** _"Young lady, this is non negotiable at all, it's time you see what it's like when your lives are being suppressed, because someone is sick and needs constant medical care. Your sister learned everything she needed to and she's completely recovered and she's returning home to our family origins starting next month."_** she read out and I hid a smile as she said the words, smiling dangerously.

"That's the counter clause, she can't do that!" Lou said in shock and I smiled. "Actually she can, that was in the will, read the fine print Lou, go on read it." I said and he grabbed the original will and read it out loud. **_"To my legal heirs and executors, starting from the day you read this there's going to be several changes, before you get this probate finished, because under this will is a clause that is being set for you, should you follow through with the words, your fate is sealed in stone."_**

 ** _'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit, if you're a true member of the Craine family think over wording and you'll pass this test, but should you cross the line and try to harm each other you're disqualified and the assets go directly to the heir who carries everything in them in personality of that of your grandfather and you are getting a severe counter clause when this will runs its course later."_**

 _ **"Think carefully and make your choice, for any choice you make you got to live with the consequences of your actions. Reconvene from the day you get this probated and you will see said results in it as the truth bears it's fruit and you will have to live with the consequences of your actions, so make your choice and choose wisely."**_ he read out and swallowed as he looked at me then.

"Games up Lou, you've made your bed and now you got to sleep in it, the executor right are now mine, and I'm doing to the legal stuff now, but your sabotage is done with and Eleanor and I getting everything you took from her back, but first you're spending five years in your own trading places program." I said and she snapped at me at that.


	4. 3: Arguments, Phone Tag and Preparations

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: half this chapter covers the rest of their conversation, and his phone conversation with their boss and their friend, before it switches to his memories as the movie covers his point of view, before things shift directions.**

 **And while the movie showed a slight attraction between the characters, it's going to show more than that with this story as his memories reflect the thoughts he had, if she survived the standoff and had Luke survived the blow in the fireplace, as this give a bit of an explanation as to how she saw everything, they couldn't see at the time.**

 **Chapter 3: Arguments, Phone Tag and Preparations**

"She can't do that, she's dead!" Jane said and she smiled. "You've learned nothing, have you Jane, she'll never be gone as long as we believe and for the record, her soul decided to stick around to keep me company. You can't handle this, because you didn't grow up with the kid of second sight, I did. I'm like Osments character, I can see the souls of the dead and communicate with them, that's what being a parapsychologist really is."

"I don't have to work in the private sector, because they want real results, and mom never got into a university to do this either, she worked at the psychiatric hospital, one of their thesis happens to be studying parapsychology. And my reports are going to Malcolm, he knows what I'm doing and he's thrilled I'm leading the team as a family ran business now, while I'm covering dream and sleep deprivation in case we got a real live dream stalker running loose in someone's nightmares."

"But that brings it to where you come into it, you're a skeptic, you've never been out of Boston and you've never seen or touched the other world whatsoever if you'd grown up with this gift and we were playing the sisters in the Harry Potter series, I'm Lilly, before she was killed and her parents would be just as disgusted if you treated her son like this and speaking of which. Had the situation been in reverse I'd get Richie's behavior under control and my husband and I'd be working as one to raise him on our ideals."

"You know what your roles in this are if this was really that book series?" she asked and they shook their heads. "You're the Dursley family, and while I had a shot at getting living life in boarding school, learning how to use my gift, our parents took the act of seeing my gift as a real accomplishment and they see it with real pride. Dad didn't care mom had that gift, in fact he was gifted himself, though he used his as a fireman. I'm everything that makes the Vance, or Evans, family what they are and you married into a family that I'd rather cross the street to get away from than marry into."

"You don't like the final test results, well too bad, I've inherited the entirely family fortune and you're getting taken down several pegs off that ladder, but clearly Mother thought I should be the one to cover things in government and law, and that David would be much better equipped to deal with these unpleasant details than you Jane, I didn't have to read the will to see the fine print on it."

"In fact I read mom like a book, she and I discussed things and she though was suffering from the after effects of that surgery it didn't change the fact, she was who I wanted to be, because she was who I idolized, she was my mentor and I loved her, and while you were out partying with your bastard of a husband. I'm left to deal with her condition and I can guarantee you that dad would be pissed that you've been throwing your resentment on me these last thirteen years, because mom played favorites with us."

"Fact of the matter is you shirked your responsibilities, treated me like crap and allowed your bastard of a husband to physically abuse me, well in their eyes it's you've been disowned, you have no family links in the Vance family. I'm an only child, I get everything and you only get a tenth of the amount you deserve for your behavior." she said with a growl and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders gently.

As I stared at him I said it firmly then, "While we figured it out within minutes of her telling us this, you never looked at the fine print Lou, she told me exact information on it. Hey Rebecca why not write out what she figured it out within minutes of her translating it for me." I said and she wrote out the next remark, before she could though a young voice was written out above it firmly, its tone filled with love for my wife as he said it.

" ** _My generation knew about this for years Jane, this will was a fake, it was always a fake. Those words went out of date by the time Rebecca was your age and Eleanor figured that out within minutes of being in the house. To a Craine they read this and they understand what's real and what isn't. My brother created the test with specific rules in it and only a true Craine once they hear the words can see it as a test and do what is supposed to be done and they don't sabotage each other during the testing time."_**

 ** _"Before you ask who I am, I happen to be the younger brother of the male heirarchy of the family, Fred's my big brother and if I was still alive I'd have created the test the way mother wanted it to be created just as he did and our sides, and Alicia's side of the family would not get greedy. In fact, our descendants would act the way Eleanor did and show her heritage and station simply by seeing what the bad eggs can't see, because they're getting too greedy to think straight, and sabotaging the other heir is a violation of the rules in the testing period."_** he said and I looked at it, as the voice sounded familiar to me as I read it out as I looked at Eleanor then.

"So it was a contest and may the best heir win, is that it, you show everything that makes up the newly created family name and show you can be everything is opposite of the seven deadly sins, than once the testing is complete, the victor gets the entire fortune and the bad egg only gets a tenth of it. It's a game, games have rules, you follow the rules and you win, you cheat and break them and you lose everything, right?" Eleanor asked and the next message wrote itself out, with a proud smile in his tone.

" ** _Yes precisely Eleanor, Fred turned it into a game and contest, to see who the bad egg was in each generation, there were certain rules that had to be followed and you, without needing to see the will, saw what the rules were meant to say and played by them so well, the last eighteen months that we and mother, as well as your mother and grandmother, chose you as the rightful heir of the family name. The house and everything under the family name is yours."_**

 ** _"Your mother's inner circle knew, because they were descended from the original town locals and after digging into the records and house, they found the will and realized what it was meant to say and each generation of the family inner circle passed it from one to the next, they knew because, if the heir was a woman, the genetics result in in looking like mother at your age and they know the female heir on sight, because of the necklace mother had."_**

 ** _In fact the descendants of the locals in town knew what the will really was, because the legends of the house circulated around town for years. For a member of the town the will happened to be well known and secondly. Every indicator that it's a fake is plain to see if you're not so greedy that you can't see past the obvious, said obvious is the words were outdated and underlined three times."_**

 ** _"But a true Craine can see a lie if it's put into reverse psychology, why else would Madam March have her take the exact same classes she took, it's part of the job as a parapsychologist. The words were reverse psychology if you'd been a member of the Craine family you'd see that it was really a test and follow testing rules."_** I read out and she looked at me at that, because to us the voice sounded familiar.

"Younger brother of the male heirarchy, I know that voice, we heard four of the seven, Andy, Robbie, Sarah and Eddie, that's going to be Andy or Robbie who just showed up, unless the entire group came to visit." she said and I nodded as I looked down. "Andy was green, Robbie red, Sarah was pink and Eddie was black, alright time to double check it here." I said as I said it as I looked at the paper as I said his name, the kids were one connection I grown used to when we were there as well and if they arrived it meant we had them with us till we freed them.

"Andy that you son?" I asked and he wrote out the next message with a smile in his tone. " ** _Yeah Doctor it's me and hey Eleanor good to see you again. To answer the unasked question I came to see you and with me are the sextet, they're here in the room, turn around, we're right behind you on the table, you remember what we looked like then, our favorite colors, and using the balls from the set."_**

 ** _"Well you got both sets to ensure we were back with you in the way you remember us then."_** he said and I nodded as I looked at the other side of the room. "Sweetie, you're all here?" she asked and he wrote it out to her with a smile. ** _"Yeah Eleanor we're here, you remember your second night, turn around we're right here on the table, just as you remember us then."_** I read out and I thought it over as I looked at first our dining room table then I smiled as she looked at me with a smile.

"I had a pink ball, both versions, in solid and stripes, created for the traditional game and bought a snooker set when I bought the table, all seven members of their gang, if their here, they chose the colors we remember them by honey." I said and she grinned as we both turned to the one place that our young friends were hiding on as she said it.

"Pool table, they're on the pool table, they possessed the one thing that made us recognize them on sight honey, same colors as they were then and we bought a set of each, to give them a chance to create their colors if they came to visit us and they're back in the colors we remember them in when we met at the time." she said and I nodded as I turned to the table that was sitting in our den as he looked at us in shock then.

"On the table, what table?" Lou said and I smiled as I looked at the one place they could be and then I saw, in the colors I remembered them in when they came to greet us when we came to the house eighteen months earlier, the seven fooling around as I saw the sextet and Sarah sitting there in their ball forms, their numbers pointed up at me and I chuckled as they put themselves into the word **'Hi'**. "Hi guys, good to see you too." I said to them and they put themselves into a smiley face as they looked at me.

"Who are these kids?" Jane asked and she answered that. "Their the souls I freed when I was there when I got into a standoff when I was at my house, these seven were the ones I bonded to and they see me as a surrogate mother now." she said and put a hand on the table and one by one they sat themselves into it and pressed their numbers into her palm. "Missed you too guys' it's good to see you again." she said and looked at me smiling.

"Hugging billiard ball style here." she added and I chuckled, because I recognized their colors since I bought a snooker set in addition to the traditional as Eleanor looked at them with a smile as she said it. "What's going on exactly if you came to see us, the judge said the trouble started." she said and they answered as the rest of them put themselves into a word as they and the second set wrote out the explanation one word at a time.

" ** _You freed us then, but the trouble started up again, we've been able to travel around the entire town, since you freed us and our older brothers and sisters, but he's stirring right now. We had enough time to come see you, but we need your help, we're the next age group on the list to be freed, but if you just got the will we got you returning to take care of us."_** I read out and we nodded to that as she answered him to switch subjects with a smile.

"So I freed you by locking him up so you can travel around the town and up to the city six hours away here, alright before you get into another hockey match that results in you getting knocked the table again, keep it from getting too rowdy over there honey." Eleanor said and I watched as he and Robbie jumped off the table at that as she grabbed one of the bigger marbles and put it on the table and watched as they started knocking it around the table as Lou looked at us in shock.

"What's going on here?" Lou asked and I smiled. "These are the kids who were at the house. To repeat what I said though, you got too ambitious and finally crossed the line here. Think it over, you rigged the car, tried to set her up for a murder/suicide wrap, have treated me and our friends with a cruelty beyond anything a normal person can take without getting cold hearted and stole everything that belong to her and sold the apartment, but that's your fatal mistake, because if you looked at the fine print."

"You'd see the added consequence for that decision: 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', you can choose to be merciful and let the other heir keep their half of it and show compassion or you can, piece by piece, destroy your side of it by liquidating everything that belongs to Jane and with her side of it Eleanor, well you made your choice and here's the consequence now."

"Think it over Lou, how much did you sell this apartment for exactly, the insurance on the apartment, and selling everything Rebecca left to Jane, huh what was it. Well if you don't remember here's the fine print on that declaration in the will: every asset liquidated removes your claim to her half of the Inheritence, dwindling it down till there is nothing left in her share of the fortune, but the amount you sold it for at the time."

"David Walker already told us the fine print and that's your fatal mistake, you see she didn't have to see the will to know there was a hidden catch in it, and said hidden catch is that this original will was really a test, and with every decision and act you pulled in your behavior the last eighteen months, you just shot yourself in the foot now. As to how, by getting greedy you lose everything. It's the same as working in the trade market."

"You invest in the right stock and if it pans out you make a fortune, if you don't sell your souls when doing it, but you get greedy and the stocks crash you lose every dime you made from it and here's the penalty now, by your own hand you just stabbed yourself in the heart by getting greedy and not showing mercy and compassion to a family member."

"Kind of serves you right though Lou, you took her home away from her and this is turn about is fair play now, as far as her mother is concerned and where I'm concerned at the moment after your confrontation with our friends and Rebecca would have been displeased you started an altercation in the hospital when she was barely ten days recovered with our friends and I surrounding her and you get into a fight with Luke and Todd, let alone my having to arrest you at the time as well."

"That attitude is not acceptable where she's concerned, so men acting like yourself she sets certain tests for the female members of the family, and when Eleanor met me and the quartet that did it, she didn't have to worry about her, because she had friends, a place to live and a future now and with that, she'd be disgusted with your attitudes as the older sister and brother-in-law at the moment and let me name it off now."

"Let me see when she was determined to not lose her home, you ripped it away from her and suggest she work for you and in return you leave her a Hugo that was killed in the impact of the gates of our house, she ended up in the hospital for three weeks because she risked her life protecting me and our friends from that bastard and after she was released I was the one taking care of her and brought her home with me."

"She filled us in on what was going on when she ended up in the hospital recovering from the sonic blast to the doors and she was determined to protect us and it nearly kills her in the process. You're a lawyer, I'm a psychiatrist, I'm everything Rebecca wanted for Eleanor and if she met the rest of our group she'd agree that this was fine, because our lives were one from the day you slammed her with the first will, well we got the correct one and it's going straight to her mother's lawyer and you're only getting a tenth of what money you deserve for this, as to why she's everything you're not Jane."

"She didn't get greedy, and you sold the apartment and she moved in with me while she was recovering and I was taking care of her that entire time, because she was recovering from the jolt to her head and body when she exorcised the bastard out of the house and with him all the children he murdered. We've been together for over a year and she told me everything, your attitudes, her sleep deprivation and everything else."

"So as far as Rebecca is concerned you don't deserve the money or the property let alone the $375,000,000,000,000 in cash, and $200,000,000,000,000, jewelry, gold and silver, and probably even more than that and I even bought her a sable to get around town and she and I are working as a team in psychiatry so her mother is giving her a chance to start over now, by getting away from the city and you." I said coolly and he snapped back at me at that. "If you mean Sanderson and Watts they had it coming." he said coldly and I crossed my arms as I answered that remark.

Looking at him coldly I decided to let him know just who was in charge now with the admissions in the will Rebecca just gave then. "At the time had I been who she was looking for, before she and got together, I'd have you committed for putting her in that condition, and our friends all thought the same when we learned the extent of your emotional abuse on her, but just one week and things change for us."

"They saw what I did where she was concerned and got protective of her after what happened the month before and let me tell you, if you had so much as crossed the line and attacked her for real I would have sedated you myself, which I did when you grabbed her at the time when I called the security into the room along with her medical doctor, because I smelled alcohol on you that afternoon when you came to the hospital. We'd already been through enough and were relieved that our quartet got out in one piece, and a fist fight in her recovery room is going too far."

"And I doubt Rebecca would have approved of a fist fight in a hospital, let alone when said victim barely survived the fight a month earlier and to top it off said victim is surrounded by the friends she made when you ripped her life apart, before she made said friends. That letter is now the will meant to reveal who's the heiress of the family and Rebecca chose the person who was willing to give her life to protect others." I said to him sternly and she added onto my sentence with a firm look on her face.

"You know what their first thought was when you grabbed me and they saw the bruises all over my side and torso, three weeks, before they brought me to Riverside so Rick could be my medical doctor and treat me when the altercation in my room started that day Lou?" she growled and he shook his head and I crossed my arms as I said it with a furious look on my face as I remembered the fight in her recovery room that day.

"We thought you abused her Lou, emotional damage, physical abuse, you have no clue how pissed we were when we found those injuries at the time. Let alone when Jefferson told us you attacked her five times in six years when getting into a face off with Rebecca, you don't approve of me well to bad, she loves me because I'm everything she remembers in Robert, our bond is a soulmate bond and she's happy now."

"You obviously don't give a damn about anything but money, and at the time I had legal rights, as her doctor and psychiatrist, Rick and I, we call the shots, and you pissed us off because she wasn't leaving the medical ward for another month. With that you forfeited any shot you got to the fortune now, and you lost everything, because you got greedy." I said it dangerously to him and she finished my sentence.

"Before you say it Lou, I'm giving, you, through a penchant plan, a living allowance of whatever amount the 10% Is of an incalcuble amount of money, to you and Jane, you can live off that, but everything else is mine now. But said amount is worth more than you'd expect, but everything else mom and dad left us goes to me this was his intention as well, dad never approved of you and neither did mom. So to them from this day forward its you're living our lives as you see what being with a medium sized income is like and have to take care of others, the elderly and people in rehab."

"I'm warning you now, you try anything, before the trial hits and you're the ones ending up in the hospital, if this results in an altercation. You see mother chose me as the heir, because I'm directly descended from Caroline Craine, which was where my middle name came from. I didn't get greedy and I had more respect of the stories she told me for bedtime when we were Richie's age, I learned quite a bit from her and I loved her."

"Her stories were great and I chose to take up my legacy, by following in her footsteps, and here's a truth you should have looked into, but said stories about her raids and everything are really her job, she's a parapsychologist, with an attitude like two of the male leads in ghostbusters and Tangina, that's her life, and I wanted to to live it. Turns out they're not stories at all but family history and I got evidence to that when I called David for patient selections and I dropped my deepest emotions to him, Luke, Todd, Mary and Theo, they understand me in a way nobody in your circle does and with that."

"I'm not the same woman I was then and I'm going home now back to my real life and living with my husband and we can start over." she said firmly and I finished it. "You're a couple of gold diggers and I'm the one acting as her psychiatrist, and with what I've seen you don't deserve more then a hundred million in stocks and bonds, let alone gold. So Rebecca had every right to do this and we're getting the lions share of everything she and Caroline are leaving us." I stated and he slammed his hand on the table.

"Oh please that story was just a scary story and rumor, none of it was true." Jane snapped at me and she smiled. "Actually it is, our family is descended from the Concord Craines of Massachusetts. When I got that phone call I found Grandmother's necklace and bingo, I wind up in the adventure of my life and it's all thanks to your acting like a couple grave and gold diggers and this will just made it clear."

"Only family can fight against a spirit as evil as Hugh Craine, you left at the earliest opportunity to go college, I stayed and mom and I went over certain details as the stories became more clear to me. The bastard was haunting the house and nearly kills my husband, friends and me that week, and you are too much of a coward to handle something like this, mother left me the necklace, because she was saying it was time to take up the mantle now."

"I'm now the family executor and I say enough is enough, I'm not putting up with your attitudes and walking all over me anymore, that ship has sailed and I'm remaking who I am starting now. You and Lou have no rights to family owned property here and for the record, though we grew up in the sixties, her generation saw your choices as blasphemy and if mom was alive right now, she say you've been disowned in favor of your younger sister, meaning me now and I'm everything you're not Jane."

"I get the properties and everything else, you're only being left with a quarter of hundred million and that's enough to last forty years, but we're leaving town in three weeks after this." she said and I smiled. " Go ahead and gripe all you want, it's been written in stone and there's no changing the facts every story and theory is proven correct and we're going to look into it and see what it is that the legends are hiding and we're never coming back to Boston." I said and that did it as he shouted at me at that.

"Oh what David, just because she decides to take off on us, you're going with her choices." Lou shouted at me and I looked at him firmly as I answered him. "Yes actually, compared to you, I don't take advantage of her, our relationship started when we were at Concord, and we're returning to where things began for us. You've taken everything she has, before she met me and I say I'm giving her a better life."

"That house we were at is a family owned property, therefore we're repairing it to get it ready for when we have our own children. You ever consider the reason Rebecca left the house to her instead of you and Jane?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's because she's a blood relative, Jane isn't and with that, her great grandmother chose her as the new owner of that house. I made her very happy and our friends are coming to visit for six months to eight months as a result of this." I said and Jane looked at me in disgust.

"Blood relative, I am a blood relative!" she snapped and Eleanor stood up smiling dangerously. "Actually no you're not Jane, you were adopted when mother thought she couldn't have children, she met dad and bingo I'm conceived and and I'm her legal heir with both him and mother gone. My friends are going to agree when I say this, but starting now I'm not taking any more of your crap, I'm a psychiatrist and I'm finishing what we set out to do and our friends are coming to visit for several months." she said and Jane snapped at her at that and I got ready for a fight.

"I don't believe that Nell, I am a blood relative." she said and she smiled as she turned it to the next page. ** _"The reason I didn't choose you Jane Emily, is because you're not a blood relative, only true family can battle the evils of the dead and exorcise the threats of souls in the house. Whatever she saw proved she was the true heir of the family, and she did my job for me by finishing things."_**

 ** _"The reason my heart got weaker is because I tried to do whatever it was she did and it caused a triple bypass, and she's thirty years younger than I am, so she had a chance to survive the fight where I didn't. And secondly she never got greedy or tried to steal things away from you, she's everything you're not when you left for college and this is my final statement and will."_**

 ** _"I'm leaving only ten Percent of the amount to you, along with every dime that you got out of selling my belongings, before she went to the house."_** she read out and then finished with the next. "Wait she did what?" I repeated and Eleanor sighed. "I figured there was a reason for all the flashbacks and the heart medication, but she tried to do what I did and she needed a triple bypass, when she was my age or a little younger, not knowing her heart was getting weaker and it nearly killed her at the time, but the added information in this explains that." she said and I nodded to that.

"You stood up to him and lured him in front of those doors and she gets hit with a jolt strong enough to cause a triple bypass surgery like we had to do with you at the time. If she's the older version of you, I see where you get your strength and wisdom from and with that. If he forces you to do that again, I'm making sure we got a medic or a doctor to get your heart going again, in case we got to do this again baby."

"As to why I'm lucky you survived that impact with the door, but you still took some damage, so let's not have any more excitement than usual here, shall we." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "There's four more wills in here as well." she added and I looked at her. "Who from exactly?" I asked and she opened it and smiled. "Caroline, Frederick, Minerva and grandma as well as mom actually, listen to this. Caroline was leaving her mark in the truth, before mom left me the necklace, before I left, everything that happened was right on schedules as the Dudleys said."

"I was right about that too, she had left me the necklace as her right of passage, so I could take her place once she was gone, the entire situation was rigged so I find you, meet their friends and finish what she started." she said and I nodded. "So read the first, what's this say about why how you and I met, if it took a repeat performance?" I asked her and she opened it up.

 ** _"To my youngest heir, if you're reading this letter and you passed the tests and you found my necklace, than you are my legal heir of the Craine family, the traits from me you gain from this are a gift of second sight, telepathy, understanding of the supernatural and a powerful gift you can use once you practice it. Though I was descended from a powerful witch, her abilities were used for good, they were transferred from me to you through my son, and your mother or father, but they are helpful at times.'_**

 ** _'All of my descendants starting from the day you leave Hill House and Concord it is time to change our family name for the better, my son is the new male hierarchy in our family, he's your real father and grandfather. Hugh is a monster that needs to be vanquished, but it's going to take time, with every generation your abilities get stronger, those abilities are the gift of supernatural, use them against the evils of the world, both in the living and in the dead, and you can communicate to the netherworld by use of this.'_**

 ** _'My darlings, one day you'll be facing returning to your ancestral home to do battle, but my request is before you do so, study all areas that have to do with theology, demonology and everything with the supernatural. They will insure survival, remake our family name and always remember, though you are descended from Hugh Craine, it's not the name at all, your descended from a true good man and that is my son, as to that my dears."_**

 ** _'It it not how you are alike in blood and genes, it's how you are not, Hugh is a unstable man, a monster and a threat to children only you can stop him, but remember if these abilities activate all at once you will be able to fill in the plotholes from what legends the residents of Concord create about Hill House and Hugh. With this knowledge everything that wasn't explained will be downloaded into your head and you will know where everything is.'_**

 ** _'You will see everything that someone who is a skeptic can not, but remember in order to control it, you have to practice, or it's going to get out of control, my painting is in the hall if you see that it's the final piece of that puzzle needed if your memories fade my darling. Do not worry, your soul will point out your true path and it will be connected to the house, but it will bring you the happiness you deserve finally when it does. Remember these words: we all have light and dark inside of us, but what part we choose to act on is who we are.'_**

 ** _'And just because you are descended from an evil doesn't mean you are yourself, you can fight the evil, but you must never give up. Your friends and loved ones are your strength, use that strength and be who you are meant to. I will see again my dear, just remember the key to fighting the dark is love, friendship and strength of heart, everything you embody is the strength of a true member of the family, and use it to defeat him.'_** she read out and I smiled at that.

"What's the one from Frederick say if it explains why you wound up with the knowledge of how to defeat him when we were there honey?" I asked and she opened it amd smiled as she read it out loud. ** _'To whoever gains possession of this savings bond box, I, Frederick Charles Craine, have decided that for every generation in the Craine family, the first will created by the deceased member of the family is to run a integrity test for the next generation at adulthood.'_**

 ** _"To my legal heir, my youngest of my female heirs, if you found my mother's necklace than you know who you are as a Craine, you showed the attributes of the Craine family. That door you found was a test of spirit and if you passed it, it was the beginning of your testing, till you gained possession of this box and the letter and I hereby leave you with everything that belongs to the Craine family."_**

 ** _My great grandfather was involved in the Gold rush and father had taken possession of the amount after he died and with both that amount and the money from the textile mills, he created the house and built it to certain specifications. Not long after he passed, I added the doors, if you, my young heir, found the doors, they were a test of spirit and integrity and that was one of several tests set for each generation of the Craine family."_**

 ** _"Test number two was seeing what others could not, our family was gifted with the gift of sight of seeing souls, and test number three, if you passed that, was standing in front of the door as the door came alive and took the guilty into it. If you passed all three tests and and found my mother's necklace than you are a Craine and the rightful owner of our family manor."_**

 ** _"The attributes for the members of my side of the Craine family were kindness, offering charity and helping others and if you've chosen to follow in my great grand-daughter's footsteps, acts of bravery by protecting whoever was with you when you returned to our family home. After father died I remade our name and turned it into something we could be proud of and if my young heir has passed the tests they have earned the right to our entire family fortune."_**

 ** _"The Family fortune is hidden in the deepest bowels of our ancestral home now and to find it there are several tests you must go through. You've passed the first three, but now these tests are going into puzzles and tests that take a intellect that a nonmember of the family can not see and when you go through those you've gained possession of the fortune and everything that was in our family account that had been in there since father passed away."_**

 ** _"The amount of these coins in the box after such time as I or my first and second heir has passed is worth far more than you think. These metals are of the highest grained quality and are worth after such time has gone by when you, whichever of my heirs found it, of over $900,000,000,000,000,000,000. As time goes on the quality is only going to gain more wealth and with both this treasure and the textile mill accounts, the total is approximately $700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000."_**

 ** _"My heirs, every generation has a choice of what they want do with their life, but those choices dictate who you are and who you are to become, so choose wisely. For these choices are the deciding factor in who gets chosen and who doesn't for the next generation to gain possession of the family fortune and if you chosen wisely it is time to return to you what is yours now."_**

 ** _"To my future descendants as the legal head of our family, from this day forward the Craine family is running these integrity tests when the generation that created their will is close to death, so when you create the wills there are to be two, and run these tests, the rules are put to create two wills and one goes to the family lawyer and the other is hidden inside this box till such time as the next generation passes the tests and gains possession of it."_**

 ** _"To my legal heir, my youngest of my female heirs, if you found my mother's necklace than you know who you are as a Craine, you showed the attributes of the Craine family. That door you found was a test of spirit and if you passed it, it was the beginning of your testing, till you gained possession of this box and the letter and I hereby leave you with everything that belongs to the Craine family."_** she read out and I nodded to that as I crossed my arms as I said it firmly.

"Well that sums it up he was looking through his heirs till he found the right one and Rebecca chose you as the owner of the house." I said and she nodded as she looked at the duo firmly. "Theo is an artist and Luke is an architect, so I'm getting them involved and we're spending the next eight to nine months there at the manor, along with Todd and Mary for a private getaway for a while." she said and she answered that as she tried to place the names of our friends then.

Watching her I could tell she was trying to figure out which of our friends chose this decision as she snapped at her "Who, that bitch Theo and her husband Sanderson, are they ones who decided on this, because you can't do this." she said with a sneer and Eleanor smacked her in the face for that and I didn't blame her for reaction. Theo and Luke had married ten months earlier and to us that was good news, because they were an exact match like Eleanor and I or Todd and Mary were.

"You have no room to talk Jane, you're dating this jackass and you had an illegitimate child, that's like the pot calling the kettle black. I'm finishing what I set out to do and I'm running my paranormal studies in my house, and we're getting away from the stress of city life and starting over. And to answer that remark we can actually, you've dodged the bullet for years, this is as much your probationary period as its Lou's now."

"You acted like a spoiled brat ever since you started college. I was too shy to come out and say what I wanted and you dictated everything I did back then, well no more, the reason I changed is because I found them and my true heritage, and mom is right you don't deserve anything if you act like this. Luke and Theo are my best friends and they, the Watts, and we, are spending seven to nine months together at my house."

"Don't bother contacting us either, there's no telephone service out there, that means no land line, you need a cellphone to stay connected to the outside world, no tv and and the Dudleys lock the gate every night. We can spend the time together like we used to and live our lives without you and your bastard of a husband treating us like this. As of now it's a parting of the ways." she snapped at her and I ended it with the next sentence.

"You're spending the next five years living my life Jane, before I met David and our friends. Things have changed and you're seeing it from the other end of the line, you're a couple of spoiled assed rich kids and are thinking like those brats in the kids novel, and it's time for you to see it from the point of view of the person who's life was completely destroyed. If you'd see things from my perspective you'd see why I'd changed."

"All you care about is Richie and getting money, well let me tell you something, I was chosen, because I did what you can't, I'm selfless, I show compassion, I show integrity, and I help people and finally I'm a blood descendant. Your parents are the Petersons, I'm a direct descendent and therefore everything that belongs to the Craine family belongs to me now." she said and I finished it with the next sentence.

"At least I treat her far better than you and that jackass of a husband of yours do, and our friends see her the same way I do. If you think I'd ever let you get away with touching her like that guess again, I'd already legalized our marriage certificate when you started the altercation, and she needed me the most at the time, because your cruelty hurt her more than you'd expect at the time."

"Everything she told us was because she was recovering emotionally from losing Rebecca and you're taking everything away from her. She's got the heart of the kindest and most caring person we've met and yet you take advantage of that anytime you can, well that's no longer the case anymore. We're leaving and spending the next eight months out there as a group for the reunion with Rebecca's friends and summer plans we got together."

"We, that is every adult member who knew Rebecca, and we haven't seen each other in sixteen months, since we separated that month at the time and we're spending our lives where they matter to get out of this city, because we're sick of you treating us and our friends like you're better than we are and with that. Get out of our home right now Jane or I'm going to do something I'm going to regret later." I told her and she added on to it.

"The will is getting probated and the testing is at an end and you flunked it, I won the contest between us and for years you've acted like a couple spoiled ass rich kids, well how the mighty have fallen now. Starting next month it's Trading Places, we're living your lives, just without the attitude and more compassionate and caring of others, and you're living ours as you get to see our lives from the other end of the line." she said to her firmly.

"I'm not taking that truth at all Nell, this will is a damn fake, the other is the real one." Lou said and I smiled as I quoted his words back to him with the cocky smile with it. "Suit yourselves, if you don't want to accept this than we'll let the courts handle it." I told him and she smiled as she added the parting shot with an icy smile. "Come live with us us Jane, you have no idea how hard it is out there." she said and without another word they got up and left the room and slammed the door shut and I looked at her with a smile.

"Better bag the cellphones honey in case of emergencies, this way we do a run in case of trouble and this time, if Rebecca gave the added spare key to the gates we got a way in or out if we didn't put 'him' away completely, though he tries that twice and I'm killing him for a second time." I told her and she chuckled at that. "I'm not sure what got me on the stair case and the platform, but the kids were trying to tell me something, we just got to make some improvement to the stairs and do some repair work in certain areas of the house." she said and I sighed as I remembered that.

"Yes well if they drag you up there a second time and I'm going up after you, you had me worried sick that entire time. Whatever he was doing was resulted in multiple cases of shock and one panic attack at the time, before he attacked you in your room that night honey. I can't lose you and I won't, if it takes us working together it's going to be done, because I'm not losing you again that way." I told her and she hugged me and I tightened my arms around her gently.

"Hang on I'm writing the Dudleys a letter telling them we are returning to the mansion and I'm now the new owner of it." she said and I smiled at the look of confidence and strength in my beautiful wife as she got to work on writing it to the caretakers of our house, knowing life was going to change for us, for the better.

After getting on the line with my boss I told him what was up. "Malcolm, there's been a change in plans here for sleep deprivation studies, Eleanor and I are heading back up to Concord, we selected a new study here and we're running paranormal studies on the house. In case we didn't get rid of the bastard." I told him and his tone turned shocked. "Concord, you're going back to Hill House?" he repeated and I nodded.

"Yes that's what I mean, it's her property now and I'm keeping in touch by cell phone and sending the files by the mail or through the fax machine, we're moving to Concord, so I'm your extended branch out in the country now. She, our friends, the Watts and I are running a extended trip on paranormal studies and architecture and art up there. If we find what we're looking for, it looks like the trouble just started up again."

"As to that, she and I are getting out of Boston and moving to the country and starting our research on this. Sort of a summer get away for us and we're going to be up there all summer and fall to." I told him and he answered me at that. "Alright, just keep in touch and bring the added equipment this time, the house's wiring may be old but it's strong enough to handle a fax machine and landline connected to it, so with that just get whatever information you found and send it to me."

"And this time, let's keep it from getting out of control here shall we." he said and she answered that. "Not our fault Malcolm, my great, great, great grandfather hijacked the entire house and destroyed our only link out of the house. But this time we're all bringing cellphones in case of a repeat performance." she said and I heard a chuckle.

"Good idea Nell alright you choose anyone else for this, and make sure they all bring cellphones to the house, there's not a cell tower nearby, but the phones are pretty strong." he said and we nodded to that. "Alright we'll call you back on this see you soon." I said and hung it up as I dialed Luke then.

"Sanderson here." he said and I answered that with a smile. "Hey Luke, it's Dave, listen to head off a repeat performance this time while we're up there, you and Theo better get a set of cellphones when you come up." I said and I heard a chuckle. " One phone gets pulverized in the fall, well with six to eight that won't happen twice. Yeah okay, so what do we got, if you're calling me?" he asked and I explained that to him.

"With the fact the bastard hijacked our last trip, and the fact we cleansed the house of all the ghosts in it, we're going over added ideas, and you and Theo can run your majors while we're there this time and we can get some repair work done while running paranormal studies on the house, but summer retreat this time and we can treat this trip a like summer long get away and probably up to Thanksgiving as well and her mother just gave us the map layout to the house, so three weeks give or take, okay." I said and I knew he nodded as he answered that.

"Yeah alright see you in two hours then, she and I are coming over, so what's the plan this time, because we're likely going to deal with one thing or another, is it just us or we got the entire gang in on it this time." he asked and I nodded. "Yes, it's the entire group this time, but we're adding two more, or maybe a bigger group this time, but we're getting everything we need and they can arrive a month later, so while the four of us know what it is that we're dealing with we better make sure no one does anything stupid this time. So I'm getting someone with medical training or just a medical doctor for this."

"Every batch of equipment that we didn't bring then is being brought this time, so our expertise, and everything we ought to get this time around, so long as we don't have a repeat performance if he starts getting into her head this time, after she somehow wound up on the stairs outside the platform. Though if we get a spare key to the chains and the lock that's enough we can get in and out without breaking down the fence this time." I told him and I knew he nodded to that.

"Good idea, if we can't get out at night we got a capable medical doctor and a nurse or two on hand and everything we didn't bring last trip is being brought for this one, including our added equipment for the job. I'm an architect, and Theo is artist, while Nell and you are psychiatrists doing studies on fear, sleep deprivation and we just added another case study and it's the paranormal research so with that we just get a massive batch of medical supplies and drugs in case of emergencies while we're there."

"I can't believe I'm considering this right now, but if one of them has a full blown panic attack, you're going to have to put them under this time, evidently the constant scares was pushing her to a panic attack and then he laid out all the stops, if this happens twice and you're going to have to put her under. Though considering we know what to expect, we're not getting caught off guard this time and with that we're finishing it."

"Whatever the bastard was doing to her though, is the reason we had to be on watch that night, but if he does it again and we are going to have to get her to lay down and rest. What are we calling the side plans for this trip exactly?" he asked and I explained that. "A combination sleep study and paranormal investigations, but it's a summer long get away for whoever signs up and for us, that is you, me, Todd and the girls, a six to eight month get together from April till Thanksgiving and we all need this right now."

"We know the layout of the house better than whoever signs up does, but this is not turning into a who dunnit with the amount of poltergeist intrusions we had last time, and stay out of the fireplace if he hijacks the flue a second time alright." I said and I knew he nodded as he answered that. " I wind up with a second degree concussion and she gets hit with a third degree and damage to her organs in the blast and with that, if he does more damage than necessary, the MD better bring his equipment and equipment bag."

"Considering our last trip there, let's not go looking for trouble here, because if Theo starts restoring the paintings that took damage to them like the one on the stairs and the one I did damage to, I don't doubt he's likely to show up a second time just as we're getting comfortable in the house this time. I can fix the spiral staircase no problem, but I'm making it stronger than it was before. So I'm bagging my equipment and Theo's bringing hers so that covers it, but with eight to ten people running around the house it's going to get hectic." he said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion then.

"What the will say exactly, if Rebecca left her entirely family fortune to Nell anyway?" he asked and I smiled. "Evidently what happened was supposed to happen, Caroline masqueraded as me to get her involved in the experiment, as to why, it was so the true heir could exorcise the bastard out of the house finally and with him every child he murdered. She said that everything she told us played out exactly as she said it did."

"if for whatever reason the trouble starts, we're looking into digging even deeper into the house, because we wound up finding several secret passages that we weren't expecting at the time. But every ounce of the money he had hidden in the house is buried deeper into it. So while we working our decided plans we can do a bit more digging, because when she found the study, it wound up leading her directly into a secret passage that night, but she said she saw Renee, that's what she was looking at, before you told me what was up." I said and he answered that gently.

"So what was the reaction when Webster heard this?" he asked and I smiled. " He was pissed at it, but it gets even better now, the account Rebecca created had was containing an amount in the case of some hidden treasure trove in the lower sections of the house of over $750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in gold, silver, jewelry, and other gems and items you find a treasure hunt, along with $800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in stocks and bonds from the textile mill records and accounts, and we just gained Robert' box as well, but this is where it just keeps getting better and better, because her parents just told us everything on this and the amount calculations is 100 times what Benson told us last year."

"With the amount of inflation the total is worth five times more in gold and silver than they were 130 years ago, and it's all buried somewhere in the house. We got a way to lay out the house, but I'm buying several key locks to the chains, give one key to the Dudleys and we got the other in case of emergencies. But this trip isn't going to be total confinement, we need food or anything and we're going to town." I said to him and I knew he nodded as I heard a call out from someone in the background.

"See you in a few hours bro." he said and I smiled as I answered him. "You too Luke." I said and hung the phone as I looked at the photo of the six of us. 'Lord if you can hear me, keep our group in one piece, I can't take a repeat performance of our previous trip to the house. It was way too close as it was, I can't lose my darling Eleanor, or my friends, so protect us from any more trouble.' I thought to myself softly then.

"Okay so our regular supplies in the house and added supplies in the trailer hooked to the car and you just bought the explorer a month ago, so our luggage is in the car and everything else is in the trailer and we bring everything we have in our apartment to the house." she said and I nodded in agreement. This time we weren't taking chances and coming completely prepared, because last time we hadn't known what to expect and this time we did and we were ensuring nobody in our group got hurt.

As I remembered the day we got married I was thrilled that we and the quartet were able to get together every chance we got and it was going to be nice to see each other again finally and spend the next six to eight months together. As the memory of the close call hit me I remembered the week we all arrived and the amount of trouble we had as I refocused as I turned to her as we moved back to the couch.

"I think our first night together got a little out of hand." she said and I chuckled. "I'll say, meet and greets don't usually have the guests getting that playful with each other, let alone being able to act normal with each other. Our relationship snapped itself into place right after you told me that, and our soulmate connection snapped itself into place when we went into the greenhouse." I said and she smiled as she looked at me.

"I think mom did that on purpose: pick the people that brought this version of me you saw in me when we were together out, once I vented that portion of we had the chance to talk and our connection started snapping itself into place every hour, the reason I moved closer to you when the bottle exploded was because my heart was telling me you were it. By the project it just brought back the me she knew, and you guys finished it by becoming the friends I needed, and then to top it off, I find my godfather and aunts and uncles."

"With the first night things were going fine, but it's during the next that had me worried, because just as I'm beginning able to relax and be normal with you guys, the connection is getting tampered with." she said and I nodded smiling, as we then heard a thunk and I turned to see the quartet fooling around and I chuckled. "Okay you guys, are you sticking around till we get back up there, or did you just planned to come see us for today?" she asked and they put themselves into a word in answer to that.

"Today, alright, with the fact we got both sets of balls, try to keep things from getting out of hand here okay." she said and they jumped to answer her as she looked at me. "Well this certainly helps, we get an idea of what to look for with the fact we've got a bunch of preteens living with us till October. Since we're acting parental guardians till I free them next fall. What I will say though is that he's probably going to wait till September, before he tries it again, so six weeks leading up to his recapture." she said and I nodded.

"So we got six months of non violent intrusions and the situation starts getting a bit out of hand by the end of the summer and then goes all out in seven months..., for gods sakes, alright in order to do this we got to get every bit of medical supplies and everything needed for it. The quartet and we are going to have to close the apartments and they can live with us while he's building their houses in range of ours."

"And thirdly the ones in charge of the household are the six of us, if we got more the ten to fourteen people running around in the house." I said and she nodded. " I'm looking at eighty billion to pay for everything in the medical department, but our best shot is getting a ready made medical room that has everything is in the E.R. for it and create a second one in case we got someone to drink to think straight." she said and I nodded to that.


	5. 4: Letters, Truths and Memories

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: half this chapter covers the rest of their conversation about the will and the letters her relatives and mother left her, before it switches to a shocking truth of why the sister hated her so much, aside from what we could see in the movie as it reveals added information about the family to her.**

 **And while the movie showed a slight attraction between the characters, it's going to show more than that with this story as his memories reflect the thoughts he had, if she survived the standoff and had Luke survived the blow in the fireplace and ducked the swing as the flue came at him, as this give a bit of an explanation as to how she saw everything, they couldn't see at the time.**

 **Chapter 4: The Fine Print and the Conversations**

So what's that will say about the doors and and everything we saw honey?" I asked as we were sitting on the couch as she read each will and she smiled and read out the message. " ** _To whoever gains possession of this savings bond box, I, Frederick Charles Craine, have decided that for every generation in the Craine family, the first will created by the deceased member of the family is to run a integrity test for the next generation at adulthood, once the previous generation has passed.'_**

 ** _"After my father Hugh Craine turned into a recluse and a unstable man, I decided to leave my home and come here to Boston, and the amount in this box was from the treasure father had in the lower sections of our house, these metals of are high quality that after such time as my own heirs have gained possession of it, the amount has grown with every year that goes by."_**

 ** _"My great grandfather was involved in the Gold rush and father had taken possession of the amount after he died and with both that amount and the money from the textile mills, he created the house and built it to certain specifications. Not long after he passed, I added the doors, if you, my young heir, found the doors, they were a test of spirit and integrity and that was one of several tests set for each generation of the Craine family."_**

 ** _"Test number two was seeing what others could not, our family was gifted with the gift of sight of seeing souls, and test number three, if you passed that, was standing in front of the door as the door came alive and took the guilty into it. If you passed all three tests and and found my mother's necklace than you are a Craine and the rightful owner of our family manor."_**

 ** _"The attributes for the members of my side of the Craine family were kindness, offering charity and helping others and if you've chosen to follow in my great grand-daughter's footsteps, acts of bravery by protecting whoever was with you when you returned to our family home. After father died I remade our name and turned it into something we could be proud of and if my young heir has passed the tests they have earned the right to our entire family fortune."_**

 ** _"The Family fortune is hidden in the deepest bowels of our ancestral home now and to find it there are several tests you must go through. You've passed the first three, but now these tests are going into puzzles and tests that take a intellect that a nonmember of the family can not see and when you go through those you've gained possession of the fortune and everything that was in our family account that had been in there since father passed away."_**

 ** _"The amount of these coins in the box after such time as I or my first and second heir has passed is worth far more than you think. These metals are of the highest grained quality and are worth after such time has gone by when you, whichever of my heirs found it, of over $900,000,000,000,000,000,000. As time goes on the quality is only going to gain more wealth and with both this treasure and the textile mill accounts, the total is approximately $700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000."_**

 ** _"As such the exact amounts are, if one of my heirs married the heir of another Irish lord as rich and powerful as our family, than the amounts are doubled or tripled in amounts. My young heir, or heiress, remember this, that though you're descended from my father, I am your true starting point my children, you're my legacy and from this point forward remember these words as well."_**

 ** _"We all have good or evil in us, but the part that we choose to act on is most important, that is who we really are', you were descended from me my children, the qualities in our family now are compassion, kindness, we are humble, we give charity and we never, ever treat others with the kind of cruelty that Ebenezer Scrooge had done, before he changed."_**

 ** _"As a Craine the will is going to be a test, a game, there will be rules to it, but the key words in the will when you create it are 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', every heir, if you have more than one, shall hear the true message within the will. As you did my dear. A true member of the Craine clan, once they hear the words."_**

 ** _"They will see the will for what it is and act on our new station in life, my request is that during your coming of age as you grow up and mature into who you are, you read the works of Charles Dickens, you will see what the true messages in the stories are and you will see that there is more to the will than you think, you act on your station you are the chosen heir, to continue our legacy."_**

 ** _"My heirs, every generation has a choice of what they want do with their life, but those choices dictate who you are and who you are to become, so choose wisely. For these choices are the deciding factor in who gets chosen and who doesn't for the next generation to gain possession of the family fortune and if you chosen wisely it is time to return to you what is yours now."_**

 ** _"To my future descendants as the legal head of our family, from this day forward the Craine family is running these integrity tests when the generation that created their will is close to death, so when you create the wills there are to be two, and run these tests, the rules are put to create two wills and one goes to the family lawyer and the other is hidden inside this box till such time as the next generation passes the tests and gains possession of it."_**

 ** _"Add the words and statement above, if the heir sees the true message they are a Craine, but the heir who does not and takes advantage of it, and with them the marital heir, they lose their side of the inheritance and get only a tenth of what they deserve for their behavior. In closing to you my youngest heiress."_**

 ** _"To my legal heir, my youngest of my female heirs, if you found my mother's necklace than you know who you are as a Craine, you showed the attributes of the Craine family. That door you found was a test of spirit and if you passed it, it was the beginning of your testing, till you gained possession of this box and the letter and I hereby leave you with everything that belongs to the Craine family."_** she read out and I nodded to that information.

Reading that I exchanged looks with her then. "Alright if that's a game, what's Caroline got to say about these games and test results, because your nearly getting killed last year was not what I had in mind when I chose your family manor as the site for the project. Though I'm lucky neither of you were killed, but the over reactions were enough that Luke could have killed you both out of his stupidity and his temper at the time?" I asked and she opened up the second paper in the box about it and smiled.

"If he'd kept his temper and not lost it completely when I was in shock from that blow to my side he wouldn't have nearly gotten himself killed, anger is of the seven deadly sins, you were acting like you were supposed at the time. Our conversation when I told you my thesis was I knew you were going to see I'd already seen through the alibi at the time. To answer your second question, it's the added information regarding the will's and the added truth to why we were moved out here, listen to this." she said and read it out to me.

 ** _"To my heirs of the future, with being on a newly set path I have decided that for every generation in our family it's to create a new contest when they come of age. This test is a contest of ingenuity, strength of character and most of all strength of heart, soul and love. As to that starting from the day I have you leave our ancestral home you are to continue the family name."_**

 ** _"While Hugh is your grandfather, your starting pointing, by blood, is the beginning of your bloodline now, your grandfather or your grandmother, they are your true starting points. While I am your great grandmother, your grandfather is now the beginning of your legacy and with his newly created testaments on life and your family. The family name will carry on into the future now."_**

 ** _"With the newly created name your aspects of life are changed and you can choose your paths, but remember every choice you make, you have to live with the consequences of those actions. This contest is going to be the beginning of that testing time, but during your childhoods immerse yourselves in reading and other sciences needed for what you're to become in your future."_**

 ** _"With Charles Dickens and his works a severe motivator, to all my descendants my wish is you read his works and with him the classics from other authors from his timeline, my timeline, what messages the books have in them are important to where your futures head. And secondly when you create the will, add words that have not been in use since from when you or your predecessors were children. If said heir is a woman you hold my necklace and pass it to them."_**

 ** _"A true member of the newly created Craine family name will see this will and test for what it is and act on their station without thinking twice about it. But for the bad egg heir and their mate, if you have more than one heir, will see the will as an admission and take advantage of it. The rules are when writing the will add the key words to it and and underline them several times."_**

 ** _"Secondly create two wills, the first will-will begin the testing time and the second will be the testing results as your decision of the final results will come out along with who you choose as the rightful heir of the family name and your sentence in it to the heir that flunked the testing. Once done have your family accountant put this second will into a secret account and hidden away till eighteen months after the first will gets probated."_**

 ** _"During that time the heirs are going to be tested on the seven deadly sins factor and with them whether or not they take the first will at its word or not, if they act like a Craine and show compassion, kindness and generosity and act like they're supposed to, they inherit the entire properties and riches of the Craine family and of the marital heir's family, if said heir married the heir of another family of the ranking of our family when they were in their prime."_**

 ** _"If not, they not only lose their clan name, but every right to the family name along with it, as such, they only get a tenth of what they deserve for their behavior, but they're disowned of the family name and have to start from scratch. As such the heir loses everything that they and their mate ever worked for, if they got a child, it's return them to their beginning and begin life anew."_**

 ** _"Sabotage of another heir, is not allowed in the testing, and any dishonest act, in the testing disqualifies the second heir entirely and the entire fortune and properties go right to the chosen heir of the family name as the chosen heir chooses the amount for the disowned heir. Though your predecessor is gone our souls left an imprint and can stick around to listen and watch the the proceedings in the testing time as things continue on during that testing."_**

 ** _"My youngest heir, at some point if you had not married when your predecessor passed you're the start of the heirarchy in the family, as such you are now the executor of the family fortune and estate and with you, your mate. Though you're descended from your grandfather, the truth of why he left Concord and moved to Boston is that Hugh had lost his mind and turned into a dangerous man, killing dozens of children and I was dealing with making sure he was getting charged for it, as he had murdered your great Uncle just before."_**

 ** _"To protect you and your fellow heirs from him, I decided it was time for you to start anew and gave your grandfather and great aunt a safe containing $900,000,000,000,000., each, so you could start anew and move forward. Though someday if you're the last remaining heir, your abilities from both your grandfather and myself will activate the day your testing begins and when it does it's time to return to Hill House to start over and raise your family."_**

 ** _"Whatever you told your friend, if they ask why you choose to stay it's that home is where you belong, you found your way home, had your mate chosen our manor for a test, at the time. As a Craine we take life after death, magic, and the supernatural seriously, because we're more than normal, but we have gifts not many understand, and your gifts will activate once your testing begins."_**

 **"** ** _Remember my darling, it's not who you are descended from that matters, but who you choose to be, we all have good and evil in us, but the part we choose to act is who we truly are, remember that my dear and when the times comes you will find your way home. I love you my heirs. Be who you are meant to be and make me proud."_** she read out and I smiled as she looked at me with a smile.

"Well what you know, it was a game all this time. Alright so what are the rules here exactly if the next generation is putting them together, so I know that the kids will be ready for this?" she asked and he explained that to her. _**"Okay, during the time leading up to when the six of you are in your sixties, you create the will, and then in the bold letters write out the key words and underline them three times."**_

 **"As soon as the will probate begins and they get the will, it starts and continues for eighteen months, every mistake is added to the list and one by one by their behavior, it starts chewing up their side till theirs nothing left of it. Like what happened between you and Jane."** I read out and she nodded as she answered him at that as we exchanged looks at his knowledge of this as she said it for both of us.

"Andy who are you really exactly?" she asked him and the pen picked itself up and started writing his response down. ** _"My full name is Andy Craine, Eleanor, when I said Fred was my big brother that wasn't a lie, he really is my big brother. When you read out the side information to the trio and translated the exact wording we knew you were a Craine, because only a Craine can see the first will for what it is and act on their station without thinking twice about it."_**

 _"_ _ **Mother asked the twins to create their integrity tests, with me gone she was determined to get rid of father for this and put him behind bars for his entire life, but she was diving even deeper into it as she did it, because it was not only me he killed, but he was acting like that dream menace in the movie, I'm not the only child he killed. In truth my gang and the others, in total there 120 children that were killed, when he lost his mind completely after Renee killed herself."**_

 _ **"Once she saw Renee hanging there the conclusion hit her of what was going on. So to get them started off she removed $18,000,000,000,000,000,000. at $900,000, 000,000,000,000., each, and put it into two safes and got them out of the house they both moved out here and started their families, but I'm not sure what happened to Alicia's side of the family."**_ I read out and it wrote something out.

 _"_ _ **Despite making the rules on this clear for my side of the family my heirs ran through the money I gave them within eighty years baby. They ignored their true heritage and started getting corrupt. But the blood line is so obscured so it's been six generations and the oldest happens to Jane actually, she became exactly what your grandfather, my twin, never wanted your side of the family to become baby."**_ She read out and we looked at each other in shock.

"So not sisters, but distant cousins, why was she so jealous Aunt Alicia?" she asked and I heard a sigh in the tone as she wrote it out, before she could though the tone turned male as he explained it to her. _**"The main heir was the prize heir of the family my darling you were first born and had everyone of my mother's, and my, gifts in you and it circulated for six generations till it reached you. So with you being youngest of my heirs and with the men being the head of the household, though now it's equal treatment. You're the final piece of my side of the family name and the manor and everything in the Craine name belongs to you now my darling."**_

 _ **"Your mother chose her own kind growing up up, found your father and saw she found a man, to all intents and purposes, was everything she wanted, but the added topper was he too was special. His gifts were the clencher, he shared your mother's love for science fiction, fantasy, and the paranormal, and your grandparents approved automatically when they saw him at the time."**_

 _ **"In your case though it was parental approved she was looking for the right one who shared everything you enjoyed and he loved the studies you were working on as well. So to her that's all she needed to know in his case, but it didn't matter to him that you were gifted and the same goes for your friends. With the house belonging to you now, you're now the matriarch of the family."**_

 _ **"As a young woman with every gift and virtue that made up our side of the family, you became exactly who we hoped you'd become baby."**_ I read out and she looked at me as she said it. "Grandpa, that really you?" she asked and I heard a gentle smile and hid mine as he answered her. " ** _Yes my darling baby it's me, as you know the added gene allows the bearer to see and speak to the netherworld."_**

 ** _"Jane has gotten so corrupt over the last twenty years since she learned who her mother was and then found out that she was the descendant of a beyond wealthy woman, but their family squandered their side of the fortune till there was nothing left of it and Emily Peterson put her up adoption, and she saw that she was the niece, rather than daughter, of our side of the family."_**

 ** _"The heir, if they're female, wore the necklace, but the necklace never went to her, instead it went to you. My wishes, as you read in my will, were you to read Dickens starting from the time you were in high school till the will was brought out and once you heard the exact key words, words that have been out of date since your mother was your age, you'd see the first will for what it was."_**

 ** _"A true heir, once they heard the words can see the truth of it without needing to look at it and start acting on their station the second your integrity test begins and you did that without thinking twice about it. Mother decided to help it along by getting you involved in it and David's project and then they and Diane dropped the papers and photograph of our family home into David's filework."_**

 _ **"Prompting the project to get started, with giving you a chance to work on your thesis, Rebecca knew that having someone who shared your love for this was a plus along with everything else and we were watching you from the books, because, we, your parents and your grandfather were in the house listening to your entire conversation with the quintet. You figured out what we wanted you to figure out, because you're a true Craine you saw what I wanted you to see, darling."**_ I read out and she smiled and nodded to that as Andy picked it up from there.

 ** _"After father killed mother he died two years later. The house was closed and preserved for several years and Fred created the doors and had a wizard put a curse on them that acted like Mirror of Erised in Harry Potter. You translated what the doors were meant for perfectly as well, and only a true Craine can see these things automatically. Your sense of being at home is because it was your home, that's your place of origins and the house belongs to you."_**

 ** _"At the moment with us trapped in the house your mother did the oldest age group, they were eight graders and you did the seventh graders, but my age group and their younger brothers and sisters._** _ **We're still stuck within the property, physically, but at the moment we can travel around town and out of it. But with him stirring in the door, the door of oppertunity of having that freedom is getting ready to slam shut at the moment on being to able to travel around town and outside of it."**_ I read out and nodded to that as she answered him.

Before she could though I saw several of her stuffed animals from her childhood she bagged, along with everything else that she left in her room, as seven of them walked over to us. "I take it you wanted a real hug here?" she said smiling and they nodded and she smiled as the first moved up to her and she gave him a hug then, before she heard a slight purring coming from the lion doll and I chuckled at that.

"First your billiard ball forms and now you're possessing my toys, guys, if you're watching those tv shows and start getting into it, make sure you don't get too rowdy or you're likely to break something next." she said and they nodded to her as they gave her a hug then as Frederick answered her at that gently as I read out his remark in answer to that, his tone gentle as he said it and I hid a smile then as I said it for him.

 _ **"At the moment with the house already furnished, you can just add your stuff to the rooms in the house, your books and research into the library, the pool table to the game room and you can choose a place in the house that is made up so can create a tv and entertainment room in the house, but whatever else you choose to set up is up to you, the house is yours, you pick the add ons."**_ he said and we nodded as she opened up the message from Rebecca next with a smile.

As she opened up the letter Rebecca wrote her, she smiled. " I knew it, mom did that on purpose, left the necklace out in the open when she died and was waiting for the debate to get started over the apartment, listen to this. ** _'My darling Eleanor, I know you always wondered why you could see anything that had to do with the paranormal, let alone why there were several poltergeist outbreaks when you were a child, well as to why that is, it is because we had the ability of second sight, our family has the gift to see souls and and understand the supernatural, the courses of theology and mythology were part of why that is."_**

 ** _"From an early age you were being groomed to for this, the classes you took were meant to help with this, everything that are is because you showed who you are a member of the Craine family and your sister has no Craine blood in her. In fact she was adopted when I thought I could never have children, but your father Robert changed that forever and I chose to start this test of integrity when you were fifteen as your sister left for college and met Lou."_**

 ** _"I understand the feelings you probably suffered, because I was like you were when I was your age, those memories of the stories I told you may have faded, but your ability of sight doesn't. So if you were selected to participate in anything involving Hill House I understand that suddenly have your ability kick in when you were there was scaring you, but if it took seeing Caroline's Necklace to understand I understand you did exactly what needed to be done."_**

 ** _"Continue on with our family tradition and take care of our family home, you and your husband are the legal executors of the home and the Dudleys are getting a pay raise of whichever amount you choose for them, the amount in the inclosed check is to help pay for the final payment on your apartment and so you can move to Concord to take back possession of the house."_**

 ** _"So with these final words my dear, you've done wonderfully and continuing doing and being who you are. Raise your family in the country, it's time to return to our ancestral home and town. The Concord Craines are returning to Concord and the house is now back and back to being the home it should be instead of the rumors the townspeople have created about it."_**

 ** _"Concord is a nice town for children, and though it's nine miles away you have plenty to do within the house, just choose to add things that would modernize it for your children as they get older. Take care my baby and I will see you again one day. Love you, your mother Rebecca Craine Vance."_** she read out and I nodded as that told me everything I needed to know about what happened when we were there.

"Well that sums it up, those weren't visual hallucinations, your family had the ability to see the souls of the people who died. Luke said you just about panicked at seeing Renee hanging there." I said and she nodded. "That's the problem, I didn't know my abilities would kick in once we were there and between seeing that, the skeletons in the fireplace, I smelled a scent of decay by the nursery door and Craine knocked me away from it. I didn't know what was happening to me that day and then he really got started."

"Which explains why I was going into shock when you told them the truth, it wasn't what you told the,, I was in shock from my ability kicking in and I realized he was coming after me, because I was the heir of his son and I was a reincarnation of Caroline. After she left the room, he chose that moment to start screwing with my head and that explains the broken window, though you didn't hear the thumping, because it was headed into the south wing of the house and from there my ability started getting out of hand."

"It was like every time I was alone he started pushing it up, starting with the fireplace, from there they lead me to a bookcase leading into a secret passage and his study, the next day after I checked the books I found one that had a photo album of him and Caroline and she pointed out the fireplace to me. it may have been filled with ashes, but those ashes were burned remains of the children he killed and he possessed a skeleton."

"After seeing that, the kids lead me to the nursery door and I got a whiff of decay and he probably slaughtered them in there, before dragging them into the fireplace and then just as I was opening the door, I got hit with a fist and he possessed the door to keep me out and that did it finally. I realized he was out to either kill me or drive me crazy till he could get me out of the house and after those scare tactics it started getting worse."

"After three scares in barely two hours the realization was building and I was starting to lose control over that till they started bombarding me on both ends and it ended up on the platform and from there after he nearly drowned you when he realized that you were beginning to realize what was happening to me, he decided then he was waiting for Luke to fall asleep, before he pulled the one that got all of you into my room and you saw for yourself what was going on." she told me and I nodded to that as I answered her.

"Will you be able to control that this time, now that you know the truth honey, because I don't doubt whoever I choose for this as the team medical doctor is going to start classifying this as schizophrenia when you can see and hear things we can't. Considering I'm the family psychiatrist now, I'm the one dealing with the added repercussions of this later?" I asked and she nodded to me as she answered that.

"Now that I just gotten a taste of what my abilities do, yes I can control it this time, but this is being kept between us and the quartet. Anyone else who learns this is going to think as you did and tell the doctor you chose and he or she's going to think I'm hallucinating. As for the ghosts if those kids are haunting the house a second time, it's going to result in the same situation, so we got to get this under control."

"So with that, we add certain things to the house, but we block off the contaminated rooms, by that I mean my room when we were there and the other three, they're off limits. But the house is the same size as Buckingham palace so we just add certain things to it to give our children plenty to do and as soon as we cleanse it a second time, if he broke out of the door again." she said and I nodded to that in agreement.

"Whatever else mother hid from me, I suggest we go talk to Wilson, I want to know what else is going on to cause me to getting targeted by him, because it's more than simply the necklace, there's an unattached connection from me to Caroline that caused this and whatever it is I want to know what it is, because if it means protecting you guys I'm using everything at my disposal this time." she added and I nodded in agreement.

"When I found those bruises I thought Lou was the one who hurt you honey, you have no idea how furious I was when he aggravated your condition. Rick knew I wasn't leaving your side unless I had to at the time, but to ignore the condition of a patient when in recovery from a severe injury, is enough he could have landed himself in jail for that. And we were ready to have him committed then for coming into the hospital drunk."

"And with that if he tries to attack us and brings a weapon, we have no choice, but to do that now. As of now, we keep that with us at all times." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Whatever amount mother left with Wilson I can arrange it till they're able to cope, but it's only ten, maybe twenty percent what they deserve for their attitudes when you came into my life." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"How much is on that check exactly?" I asked and she looked at the number and she smiled. "900,000 actually, but that's enough to pay for the rent and get everything we need to get the house ready for when we move back, my guess is she liquidated five or six of the gold coins and turned them into cash. The box just gets whatever amount you want to add put in there, locked and then put in the safe, till the next generation gets it."

"I'm lucky they didn't believe in using gold bars back in the Wild West, but this is enough to have everyone who sees it going crazy. Alright as soon as I crack the codes to the fortune, I'm adding an added thirty each of each metal into it, along with the letter to the next generation, but that's five years down the line here." she said and I nodded as I thought over everything she told me as the memory of what happened hit me.

At the time when I decided on this I didn't know what we were getting into till we finally arrived as the memory of my conversation with Mary and Malcolm came to mind, as things shifted direction and became as this began changing my life forever at the time as barely a week and our relationship started unfolding.

 **The Haunting-Marrow's POV**

 _My name is Dr. David Marrow, I'm a psychiatrist studying fear and sleep deprivation, which, ironically, was how I met my new friends and how we became friends, back then I was getting ready to run a few experiments on fear and decided to set it up like a test of Sleep deprivation as the two weeks before our trip came up._

 _I figured one of them had more than their fair share of trouble, what I was expecting that week was a normal reaction, but I wasn't expecting the amount of severe emotional stress or the amount of heart stopping attacks we'd have to deal with that week. I figured the quartet I chose were going to get along pretty well as I read their files._

 _As I prepared for the trip I stood against my desk as I looked at her photo I felt an inkling of something changing in me as I read her file and saw that everything her medical doctor put down translated to her being very sensitive, kind and she had no chance of standing up to herself. As I was in the office I heard Mary explaining her suggestion of what to look for in this project then._

 _"Here's how they're organized, the groups have very different personalities, scored over the Kiersey temperament sorter just like you asked for, and they all score very high on the insomnia charts." she said as I read through Eleanor's file. "Well what a beautiful profile, a classic dependent personality disorder. However we are looking at suggestible." I said and she answered with a firm look on her face at that._

 _"Her mother died two months ago, she really wants to do this." she said and sighed. "There may be more than one reason for her wanting to get involved, but I think she needs a week away from Boston right now." she said and I nodded to that. "What are your feelings Mary, tell me what your intuitions say?" I asked and she hid a smile as she answered me. "I put my favorites on top here David, but of ten candidates for it, the four are on the top of the list and she's one of them." she said and I nodded to that._

 _As I looked at the trio's profiles, since number four was a friend of ours and read through it. "What else we got here, low self esteem, high narcissism, chronic feeling of emptiness, identity disturbance, good, good, very good." I said and she yanked a picture of this house out. "Is this where we're going?" she asked and I smiled. "It's Hill House, it's perfect, isn't?" I asked and she looked at me. "Nice choice in locations David, whatever rumors are revolving around that house I'm sure we're finding out later."_

 _"Whatever the inside of the house looks like, I'm sure the trio are going to get a kick out of it, because Todd's into architecture and studying theology, Theo's an artist and Luke just graduated from college and is starting his job as an architect and contractor soon enough. But I don't doubt that their bond is going to get pretty strong after a week together here." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered her._

 _"Half these projects result in building very deep bonds, though at this rate a week in town with no contact to the outside world is going to cause a bit of cabin fever, since there's no telephone service or tv, the house can't take a land line, so the only option is bringing a cellphone." I said and she nodded to that. "Whatever person chooses this they better get the message for it, or it's going to get out of hand." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I set the files down on my desk._

 _After going to my boss, I knew he was going to run a debate on this as my research had shifted to areas of different phobias and fear and this was information that was needed then as we started going over it. "The Hill House project..." he started to say and I interrupted him. "It's absolutely essential to my research Malcolm." I said and he sighed. "Just listen to me, I grant you fear and performance is a big sexy idea, but as chairman of this department, I can't." he started and I explained it as I answered him at that._

 _As I said it to him. "Malcolm I know you clinical guys don't like to ask this question, but think about it, what is fear anyway, it's a series of automatic responses characterized increased heartrate, respitory activity and adrenaline function. The only problem with fear with is that is has largely become inappropriate and non adaptive. Do sweaty palms help to talk to your boss, does a raising pulse help some kid score on a SAT."_

 _"And yet we carry_ _these responses_ _that do the opposite of what they're attended to do, so why is that?" I said and he smiled as he answered me._ _"David, no one is saying these aren't proactive questions, but you can't run this research ethically or responsibly and on top of that you're bringing your insomnia a to this house on false pretenses." he said and I answered that as I gave my cover story then as I went into that well._

 _"Because the experiment needs a credible cover story, calling it an insomnia study allows me to provide an environment to Investigate the dynamics of fear. You don't just tell the rats they're actually in a maze Malcolm, come on." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me at the remark then as he said it firmly._ _"Alright, but if there's trouble, more serious than a injury, I want you to drop the act and tell them the truth."_

 _"Considering your role as a psychiatrist studying both, you better use everything piece of medical training you can in case of trouble, because I heard faint rumors that house is haunted. Who'd you choose exactly?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Aside from Todd, Theodora Willis, Luke Sanderson and Eleanor Vance._ _But four from both personalities, the house looks like it's going to give some interesting pieces of art."_

 _"And architecture_ _and everything the trio would prefer and other areas as well, but that sums it up." I said and he nodded that. "Wait Vance, what does she look like exactly?" he asked and I passed him the photo. "Jesus Christ, she looks like a thirty two year old version of Rebecca Craine, if that's her daughter, I bet she could determine whether or not the house is haunted for real." he said and I smiled at that news gently._

 _"Considering I've taken that course as well and as you said this was the basis, fear and performance, or more accurately a parapsychology study of a haunted house while living inside it for a week, she reads the fine print, she's not going to care if I have to tell her the truth, because she's going to realize that I just gave her a shot to put whatever Craine taught her to use finally. Because if she tells me what she was studying that's enough to determine whatever theories they created about the house."_

 _"Though if this was rigged in advance by Craine herself, it just brought me into her life finally, I'm probably what she needs most right now, not just as a psychiatrist, I'm her exact match probably and with that if I'm who she was waiting for it means that Craine decided to bring us together for this by getting me into her life finally when she needs a change of scenery the most right now." I told him and he chuckled as he answered me._

 _"You find anything in your desk and file work, because that's the clue I need right now if she did rig it at the moment.?" he asked, before I could answer I looked at the chalkboard against the wall and saw it was writing something out. "What's your department exactly, aside from being head of the hospital?" I asked and he went into it. " I run the parapsychology department and she's my best parapsychologist why?" he asked and I nodded to the chalkboard and he turned around and shook his head._

 _"Life after death, it just took on a whole new meaning right now. Becky is that you?" he asked and the chalk wrote a message to him._ ** _"Yes Malcolm it's me, though I'm gone, I'm trying to finish my research off for my daughter, because there's nothing holding her back now and she needs this once things start picking up. Though at the moment it just got worse, because the Websters crossed the line here, and you're hearing from my daughter later regarding this."_**

 ** _"But I don't doubt Todd or May are going to run a background check on Louis later, and you're hearing from Eleanor later regarding this but here's why I showed up now, because the duo's names were at the top of the list. Guys if you're choosing applicants you already chosen who I would have at the moment. But during your conversation at the dinner table get Eleanor to open up, because her sleep deprivation is more serious then you think David."_**

 ** _"With my condition crashing slowly the last two years she hasn't had a true full night sleep in several months leading up to the heart attack and since I started dealing with several other health problems. The last eleven years since she was twenty one have been the hardest on her and as to why it's because of Jane and Louis, but that portion of it you got to get from her, because with me gone."_**

 ** _"It's only gotten worse and Louis is ending up in here if he does what I'm thinking, the will has been activated for now, but if she figures it out she's going to know what's going on while you're there and meeting you guys is enough she's going to start changing from the way you see her and into a completely different person, said person a thirty two year old me when I'm on a raid here at work, though I'm a psychiatrist, I'm payapsychologist as well."_**

 ** _"As to that expect me to be listening in on the conversations, but you're going to wind up with a few surprises up there, and my added recommendation here is making contact with my friends in Concord, as to why the name comparisons are going to get your attention here, but my married name is her maiden so don't freak out if there's added trouble while you're there, honey."_**

 _ **"As to that, this is what I sound like when I'm completely myself, so expect her to know I'm involved in this, if you start hearing from me in the middle of it, okay."**_ _he read out and I nodded to that as we exchanged looks at that. "Wait a second, I said she looked like a 32 year old you, are you saying she's family?" he asked and a gentle message was written out as I heard a maternal tone in the remark then._

 ** _"Yes she's family Malcolm, in fact, David you recall Mary telling you that her mother passed away two months ago?"_** _He read out and I felt my heart start pounding at that. "Yes I do, and when did you pass exactly anyway Dr. Craine, because if the dating is exact, then I just chose your house for this" I said in response then. **"It was two months ago, and for my daughter, it's though I'm gone right now."**_

 ** _"It's she's still on the automatic response to respond to my calls to her at the current moment. But you remember, after my heart attack and surgery, I was diagnosed with diabetes type two. And then hit the Addison's disease as a result now, but with that in mind, I may not have been working. Directly in the office since then, but she's going to know it's me, who helped you set this up."_**

 ** _"But there's a few clues to her to tell her I'm involved, and I left her my pendant as well, so expect my young counterparts to check things out. As to why it's because they know my necklace means maternal protecter. And they've been waiting for her to arrive, but that explains movie three. Of the elm street series, Eleanor's disrotation is focused on sleep and dream deprivation."_**

 **"So she's going to get a kick out of this when she goes there now."** _he read out and I nodded as I heard the maternal tone and love in her voice for my latest patient as he said my thoughts out loud at the way she was talking about her._ _"Who is Eleanor to you exactly, if you're getting ready to give that to her, and what's your married name exactly, Becky?" Malcolm added to her and a second message wrote itself out._

 ** _"My married name is Vance and Eleanor is my daughter Malcolm, but my great, great grandfather is Frederick Craine, and what's coming is a test of the family name and my daughter proved she is a Craine. As to how it's by refusing to go with Jane's plans regarding our apartment and here's the other thing. But everything you remembered and remember in me got manifested in her."_**

 ** _"And it won't be long before she shows that at the moment, Malcolm, but once she finishes school I suggest making our department a family ran business._** ** _But you're seeing her as a thirty two year old me, and when I'm in business mode. And though she idolized me, with my being parapsychologist, she knows me way too well not to see what it is you're doing, as to how and why now."_**

 ** _"If she chose to do fear studies, it's in a haunted house in the week leading into Halloween and she's going to realize that as well son. I was actually getting the house ready for when you went there David but it's furnished with several items that make it easier to socialize, so though no telephone. Let alone tv or radio, there's plenty of things to use there, and you're learning that later."_**

 ** _"In fact, I set aside funds for this, so anything goes wrong, you have the money to pay for damages David, and as to how, it's because my grandfather is the richest man on earth, I'm the previous sole heir and Eleanor is the next. So as to that, with the fact Louis and Jane just shot themselves in the foot, there's no going back if you learn anything else, because sabotage is against the rules."_**

 ** _"Though they turn this into a murder/suicide and you're going to want to kill Louis yourself, boys, and as to why, it's because of me. You've known me for twenty years Malcolm, and I was your best friend, so hearing that exact truth to how I died and what caused it in the first place you're going to want his head on a platter, while seeing the exact evidence on her medical records."_**

 ** _"Well you guys are going to get overly territorial with her."_** _he read out and his tone hardened, before he could say it the rest of the message appeared._ ** _"Malcolm, you remember how I invited you, Dana and the triplets to my apartment for several games of candy poker or bridge every weekend?"_** _he read out and nodded. "Yeah I do, you mean that young woman is your daughter, Becky?" he said to in shock at that._

 _ **"Yes, she's my daughter, to answer the other question, my last trip to the house resulted in the triple bypass, long story there. But my necklace was a family heirloom, once the test activates, the previous heir passes it to the heir that's chosen. Said heir then becomes the family executor of the entire family fortune as a result, you get Todd involved and you better get Louis checked out."**_

 _ **"Because only the sole heir knows that the will is fake once they hear the words, 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'. My daughter's favorite author was Charles Dickens and my grandfather was a philanthropist as a result here now. But Rob and I became civil servants, so once my daughter cracks the remarks here."**_

 _ **"She's going to realize it, and turn the copy of the will, I hid it in one of her favorite books, over to Beth and Rick Dudley. And they're going to reveal half the truth, before I tell her the first third of the entire story. But my friends are the medical and legal council in town, Rob and I are from Concord. So let her ask the duo and Jack, regarding this when you go there, but believe me."**_

 _ **"David, once she tells you her feelings over Louis, I suggest you phone Rick Jeffeson at the precinct, he's also a Concord local. As his cousin is the CMO at the town hospital."** he read out for both of us and we nodded. "I'm not going to like what she has to tell me here, but 1) the two I chose. And in addition to my assistant and Todd, I take you're doing therapy for her this way?" I said and I heard a sigh then._

 _As she answered me._ **_"Yes, in truth ever since my heart attack, she never got the chance to truly live her life now, but she hates her sister and Louis for leaving her. And for them leaving her to have to deal with my condition, I don't know if anyone was listening to the argument between them yesterday. But I know you're going to kill him once you read her psychology reports now."_**

 ** _"But the first night, just get her to open up to you, and then once things get started, in case of trouble. And you're to hear my words in her voice, but anything that can go wrong in a haunted house will go wrong. And two expect trouble later on, but my friends there are the caretakers, the chief of police. The CMO of the hospital and the town judge, so if there's trouble there, Dave."_**

 **"Call an emergency meeting and it's turning into a lawsuit, on Lou's head."** _he read out and nodded as he said it firmly._ _"Whatever her medical records say when she reveals this to me, if he even tries to attack her, if she's here, I'm having him committed for attempted murder. Alright so what's your fall back plan just to prevent a lawsuit exactly, because this experiment at the house is unethical and slightly irresponsible."_

 _"And you're the leader of my parapsychology department Becky?" he asked and her tone shifted to faint amusement as she answered him._ ** _"I had a suitcase loaded with a few hundred million waiting on stand by for this. So whoever causes her or one of you to nearly get yourselves killed if Craine broke out of the doors again. I'll explain later, regarding that and that's the last thing she needs now."_**

 ** _"But you have money to pay damages and few hundred other things,_** ** _but here's the fine print now, regarding your flyer, because it's been melded with mine._** ** _And it's any injuries annul the volunteer status and you get paid damages, but there's no scandal regarding this. As to how, the amount is ten times what's on the flyer, you set up for this, and here's the added chapter catch twenty two."_**

 ** _"In fine print regarding volunteer status now, because anyone winds up in my friends, by friends I mean Jared Jefferson, and Dave Walker's care. The quintet that are friends of the family. And the ones she's closest to are Jack Benson, the Dudleys, Peter Hawthorne and Jared Jefferson. But the quintet haven't seen her since my husband was killed in the explosion at the time here."_**

 ** _"But here's the bottom line, because despite the fact that Rob, Jack and I made it clear to keep calm and don't tick him off if he starts losing it. And someone gets hurt, that's enough to call off volunteer status and though they still get their money, it's enough to tick us all off. Parental orders given, they get broken and the quintet are not going to take it lightly of the damage done."_**

 ** _'As if that's not enough Jack is not going to take it well and they lose volunteer status, but they get fives times what's on the flyer to make up for it. As if that's not enough that amount is going to last you till you return to the house, but with nothing holding her back, but you better send these with the papers."_** _she said and piece of paper floated over to me and I read it and nodded to that._

 _"Are there any other problems I need to know about here, before I set this up exactly, because if this is a set up, and something happens they're going to sue us and this hospital for bringing them under false pretenses and someone gets hurt. Though considering you're setting up this catch twenty two, I'm off the hook, because you're paying for damages Doctor Vance." I asked and she explained that to me._

 _ **"With my daughter she's going to see what it is immediately when or if you got several unexpected scares in the middle of it. She's just like you, she's not going to care, as long as she gets a chance to put her knowledge to use honey. But being around the five of you ought to help now, she hasn't had a real chance to be able to make some friends, with me needing constant medical attention the last seven years. My husband Robert is going to get stern if the duo start losing their tempers for whatever reason during the week."**_

 _ **"At the moment I was checking on my daughter yesterday and they were arguing over the will my lawyer gave them, but here's the problem, that will is a fake, and they're in the middle of their integrity test."**_ _he read out and I exchanged looks with him at that. "Integrity testing time, you never gave me your family background why were there that many papers and files on the house lying on your desk Becky?" he asked and she explained that to him as I listened to her gently to get this._

 ** _"My great grandfather owns that's house, it belongs to me, everything that Tom sent you on the house is just the beginning, but here's the part she's going to start digging into once you tell her the information on Renee David, but the information, the darkside portion of it, is the part she needs to hear from me, or Rick and Beth, before she finds out on her own, but for the duo, it's different."_**

 ** _"Whatever she says to Luke, he's going to see this as a bait and switch later on, but with you always being around my daughter that cancels out you as the suspect here of what's going on in the house, but the 'Sounds of children' 'Skeletons in the closet' and 'Evil in the walls' remarks are not a metaphor here at all. Whatever you do don't let your guard down, the town legend was loaded with several things that everyone, once they hear it, want to investigate it, but only a parapsychologist can do it safely and with that fact in mind."_**

 ** _"The jolts are going to go from playful, to cruel, to destructive to downright homicidal, and my daughter is the expert on this, because I've trained her since she was fifteen to know these things and see them for what they are. I'm sticking around in the manor to coach her, but you'll hear my voice for real through her, because our added abilities kick in once we're in a true haunted house. She's going to know what's going on once you guys are talking about it."_**

 ** _"But rule one here in a haunted house is that anything that can go wrong will go wrong and two is that anything looks normal won't be okay. So expect my words to be coming from her, she's not going to mind this at all, because she's a thirty two year old me and with you leading the project she's going to act like your second, but you're hearing my words in her voice, but here it is now."_**

 _ **"A psychiatrist or psychologist doesn't need to tell their patients everything so long as they can figure it out on their own, and my daughter thinks too much like me to know what's going on within the first three hours, if some wiseacre starts driving up the scare tactics in the middle of it. But Halloween, and a week at a haunted house, so she's going to put the pieces together when you give your alibi for this, but she's not going to care either."**_ _he read out and I nodded to that as a folder was passed to me and I opened it to see added information in it and nodded._

 _"You have her medical information and psychological reports, I need them, so I can monitor this, but what I will say is if she's holding in severe resentment at the Websters, she's going to drive herself into the ground, in all three areas, just to solves the mystery and legends of the house, and with your being my best parapsychologist. If she's just as good as you are, I'm having the program ran as a family run business now." he said and a second folder was passed to him and he read through them and nodded as he said it._

 _"If Rebecca did decide on this, she was hoping this was going through right on schedule, since though you're leading the project, if whatever she's holding in get her to open up to you, because if Vance has a secret reason for why she wants to be involved I bet it had to do with the sister and in-laws. But skip the formality if she needs you, it's probably because in addition to needing emotional therapy if Craine really is her mother and she's been holding in her anger at her death and what they've been doing to her ever since."_

 _"And never mind the fraternizations with her, patient maybe, but in her case, if you guys are really soulmates, it's fine just this once. Alright cellphone on stand by here, but again any trouble further than what you're learning and pull the plug, because the next jolt or two can or will cause a serious panic attack." he added and I nodded to him as we separated as I thought over what he just told me as I grabbed her file to read it._

 _As I looked at her file I figured that she'd dealt with more than I expected, but she obviously needed someone to open up to. Seeing a gentle look in her eyes, I saw a slight tone of anger and whatever it was about I could tell she was pissed at the person that caused it as I looked at the photo, I thought it over. 'Whatever feelings she's hiding I don't doubt if I'm who her mother would choose, I can probably help her, before the venting gets thrown on someone else in the group while we're there.' I thought to myself as I looked at Mary._

 _"Mary you better add this under the contract for volunteer status, because I just had a conference with her mother's ghost, when I went to Malcolm." I said and passed her the added information and she read through it and nodded. "Smart move, end the scandal by sweeping it under the rug, in case someone gets hurt. Alright I'm sending out the envelopes with instructions on how to get to the house and these are in the envelope."_

 _"But they sign this and send it back after that, but once signed, there's no going back, because this is under catch twenty two and they had no reason to be angry. Especially if Eleanor told them for three days straight what it really is we're doing regarding this, and if she herself get hurt and this nearly kills her, and they nearly kill themselves out of fear, it's they lose volunteer status." she said and I nodded in agreement to that_

 _"Mary did you get anything on her tone when she called you?" I asked and she nodded with a sigh. "Yes, evidently whatever resentment her sister is throwing her, she's getting sick of it, secondly from what she told me about her mother, I heard a tone of adoration, whatever her mother did she idolized her. Altogether everything the last two months is hitting her hard right now. To put this bluntly when I did a check on the Websters."_

 _"I learned he's one of those who takes delight at taking the defendant for all they have in the court room, and every time he gets in trouble with the cops he somehow weasels his way out of it. Basically if this was the Harry Potter series, the sister ended up marrying into a family that most decent people would cross the street to get away from, rather than marry into. While the decent one ended up gaining everything that made the maternal family who they are and the sister is taking her resentment out on her."_

 _"For whatever reason she's jealous that the girl was the favorite of their parents, and found a man that their parents would approve automatically and don't care that kid is gifted and she's taking it out on her kid, while spoiling her little brat of a son when doing it." she said and I nodded to that with a sigh, knowing I was going to have to have a heart to heart talk with her to get her to open up to me._

 _"Great, so her feelings over this and the will are going to get dragged into it, but if some wiseacre chooses to pulling cruel practical jokes what anger she's holding in at her sister and brother-in-law is going to get vented into the fight when that happens. Well if she's out of town for a week at least that give her a chance to heal slightly. Though if I'm the one her parents would approve of if they saw me, I don't doubt I'm the one who's going to help her to heal from that." I said and she smiled as she nodded to that._

 _"She probably didn't get the chance to really live her life after her father died, but whatever her mother did for a living she idolized her. As to that, if she never got the chance to have a life, she's going to enjoy making some new friends here, once we meet them next week." she said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her as I read the psychological report and and saw something else her eyes then that caused my alpha male side to wake up then as I said this out loud._

 _"Whatever reason she seems to hold loathing for where Webster is concerned I'm finding out, because if he's constantly getting into trouble with the cops, whatever catalyst he's got is putting him upstairs next. If he's been arrested repeatedly for DUI's." I said and she sighed. "We meet the guy and learning this is one thing, but whatever her Medical records hold I don't know, because if he's the abusive boyfriend type, and he's really in trouble when our duo find out about it." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Luke sounds like the guy who'd go big brother if he hears this, but if I find out and he's a deadman if our relationship starts while we're there later, and we find out through Jefferson what's going on and I'm going to beat the crap out of him if he ever touched her like that at all." I said and she nodded as we ended it at that, as I looked at her files._

 _I knew she needed an understanding person to talk to, but something about her called to me and after a few days the preparations were made and we headed up there as we settled into the car ride. I wasn't sure what was going to come, but I could see that this was going to give a major case of adrenaline for this trip and after arriving there._

 _I saw my patients cars parked in the driveway and smiled."Well they're here, so what do think?" I asked and Mary Lambetta answered that. "I'm guessing the truck belongs to Luke, the Hugo is Eleanor's and Theo has the red convertible, but that just screams what their personalities are. She's quiet and sensitive and evidently that car belongs to Rebecca, before she died, so hand me downs and her sister is very controlling."_

 _"Luke is a college graduate and just begun whatever career he chose and that car is a pick up no less, so he's either an architect or a contractor or both, as for Theo she's outgoing and she's an artist, because that car is freshly painted and remodeled now. But altogether, opposites in personality and they and Todd are going to grow close this week." she said and I nodded as that fielded my opinion then._

 _Todd was a bit of a straight guy and if what I was seeing from the way the trio were parked that close together, they just met as a trio now, though just as I was opening the door, I heard a startled scream and figured they ran right into each other after exploring the house and gave it five more minutes, before I walked in as I looked around the hall I felt a jolt of shock go through me. "Jesus." I said under my breath._

 _From the outside it didn't look that spooky, but from the inside the house looked like someone turned it into a funhouse and maze, because there were halls going in different directions and the trio just ended up in the foyer. "Here we are." I added and walked in as Luke called out a greeting as they walked over to us. "Hey." he said and I placed faces to names as I saw everything I couldn't see from the photos on them._

 _Seeing the trio standing there I saw that that duo placed themselves on both sides of her and hid a smile at that, already knowing they decided to become her trio. And if things continued during the week her emotional therapy in her mother's case was going to work out. 'Mary wait till we reach the reason for this experiment and get her to explain her reason for coming on this trip, and I'm going to her evaluation after that.' I thought to her and I knew she gave a mental nod as I said it then smiling._

 _"You're Luke, you're Theo, you're Eleanor, hi I'm Dr. Marrow, welcome." I said and we shook hands. "Hello Dr. Marrow." he said and I introduced the duo to them. "This is Todd Watts the fourth member of the group and Mary Lambetta, my assistant." I said and he gave her a wave as I focused on Eleanor then. "So how was your drive Eleanor?" I asked her and she smiled. "It was fine." she said and I looked at her with a smile._

 _Seeing the smile in Theo's eyes, I could tell she could see Eleanor was hiding her thoughts about me, whatever it might be and I knew Mary could see the same. 'Oh boy, I can see the physical attraction in her eyes in my case, this keeps up during the week and I know that spark of match making just kicked in. Alright Dr. Craine, if that's your intention regarding me, I get that, but take it down a notch.' I thought to myself then._

 _"Good, good, welcome to Hill House everyone, come on." I said and we walked in together. "Alright let the good times roll." Luke said with a smile and Theo looked at me then. "I seen houses like this on the movies, but this is ridiculous." she said and Todd looked at her at that. "Why exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "Does this house look familiar to you, because I think he went to Harlaxton, but it gets better."_

 _"Whoever built the house over did it here Doctor, because you better look at this." she said and I turned around as she and Eleanor pushed the doors closed and I felt my shock go through me. "Holy crap, that's more detailed than any sculpting work I've ever seen here." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that thought as Todd answered him at that. "Jeez, just who's bright idea was it to build that into the house."_

 _"That's cement chiseled into the spookiest set of characters I've ever seen, if I wasn't sure before I am now, but that looks like the gates of Hell actually, yeah okay, and that looks Saint Paul fighting the devil." Todd said as he looked at the doors with a calculating look and they nodded in agreement to that as Luke looked around the rest of the floor with a calculating look as she answered him at that as she looked at it._

 _"That was my thought when I saw this actually, but we've been looking at three hundred carvings and marble statues since we came from our wing of the house and they're as strange as it gets. There's several lions, a griffin, a few boars and what looks like either a Pegasus or something else. Because all these guys are from Greek mythology, that's not normal and neither are the carvings and several have got the looks of cherubs or just cupids." Theo said to him and he nodded to her as Luke answered her at that._

 _"So what's your occupation exactly Theo?" he asked and she smiled. "I'm an artist, but I studied every version there is, but I'm not like O'hara's character, if that's what you're asking here Luke. I'd say these got more of the look of the studying and sculpting life rather than theory and secondly here, if he was studying myth, he must have liked Ancient Greek, because all of these are from Greek and Rome." she said to him gently._

 _"Yeah well I'd say that God sent us a message if we found that and my mother wanted us to see this for some reason. Though why, I'm not entirely sure yet here, because this house feels familiar to me, like it belongs to me for some reason." she said to us and we all nodded to that. "I'd say he's doing a few themes of ancient culture myths and and whoever created those doors decided on running a judgement run here."_

 _"Because I've seen stuff like this in paranormal horror flick, but this has all the makings of a 'Ghost' theme in this house and it's like that..., wait a second, yeah okay I get what the door was created for, if the house is haunted, so if the deceased were like us. Than they wind up in front of the doors, and get judged innocent and are free to go to heaven. If the deceased were like the duo that killed him, they got dragged into the doors." she told us and Luke looked at her at that remark as he said it._


	6. 5: Meeting Family and Observations

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Chapter 5: Family Meeting, Pranks At the Table and Conversations**

 _"Did you study art or anything like that?" he asked and she shook her head. "No I studied purgatory, and this is where the souls are caught between the living and the dead and with that, if you want the other truth I'll tell you later. But what I can guarantee is if we found this, it's a hint that we're getting a few visitors from the other realm and we got company arriving here." she said and he nodded to her explanation._

 _"If this house is haunted it's by one group or another, but what I can guarantee here is that if it's by a homicidal ghost, don't left your guard down here. Because that's a good way to get hurt. To answer the other unasked question, I was studying haunted houses and my mother is the biggest name in the business regarding the exorcisms of haunted houses or just study them in general, but get a better angle here.'_

 _"Luke did you ever see anything like this before, because on the outside it looks like Harlexton, but from inside it looks like somebody turned it into a maze and funhouse. And the place has all the looks of the college in it, and adding in several twists and turns while doing it." She asked and he nodded as he answered her. "I did a disrotation in Europe regarding architecture and checked out the college in the U.K.."_

 _"But in this case, he decided he was creating as many carvings as he could, but the house has to have several other details you see in movies. In houses like this they build things you don't normally see nowadays, because this town was and is three hundred years old and the equipment is along the lines of across between Tudor and the stuff the created when we were still living in Paris and the musketeers were still around._

 _"And he evidently combined two timeframes together, along with the added look of a haunted house, a church and monastery. And then to top it off a maze and funhouse into a house this time, if we're finding carvings and marble statues, if those things are marbles, but that sums it up, but this stuff is stuff you don't normally see nowadays. Use of gamers sickles and a few other things, they don't and didn't use the equipment we use we did back then here and with that in mind."_

 _"And as to why, it's because they make one mistake and it breaks it, but this house was created when we had just begun using wrenches and a few other things. But the equipment is still across between our timeline and 130 years old, so with that, be careful if something is so old it could collapse." Luke said and the girls looked at him at that as Eleanor said it for the three of this with an impressed look on her face. "How could you know that Luke?" Eleanor asked him and he smiled gently as he answered her._

 _Before he could answer her, I saw something I didn't catch yet and felt my heart give a slight thump as I read it,_ _ **'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged.'**_ _well if we've been judged it means that somethings likely to come up this week.' I thought as I saw something move and looked down to see a red billiard ball rolling it's way around the hall as it rolled up to her gently and she looked amused at that._

 _"Great practical jokes along with things moving on their own, anyone else see that?" Eleanor asked and they nodded as the ball rolled itself out through the doors and left. "Where'd he come from exactly, because this house is 130 years old and they didn't create pool tables till the early 20th century?" Todd asked her and she chuckled as she answered him then as she looked at the red ball and I saw its number looking up at her._

 _"The previous owner probably bought a pool table, if that little guy just rolled into the foyer, though I doubt he's the only one coming to see who the guests who came to visit are, before they start something in the hallway." she added as the green and blue came rolling in as well, gave a jump to greet us and then left and joined the red in the hallway. "Huey, Dewey and Louie, great, what's next exactly?" Todd asked and I hid a chuckle._

 _Before I could answer though, the other twelve all rolled into the hall as well, and I heard several clangs and crashes in the hall as the street hockey version of a game of pool got started and then a minute it broke out in the hallway as the white cue came rolling into the hallway as well and into that hall as she exchanged looks with me at that. "Well there's something you don't see every day." she added and I chuckled as we got a look at the statues in the foyer and she, Theo and Todd went into it then._

 _Before they could say anything I heard a crack of marble on marble and turned to see a second set of billiard balls come rolling in as they joined their counterparts in that hallways and we looked at each other. "That's not a coincidence, whoever owns the house bought two pool tables I bet and several sets of balls for whatever game they like to play, but whoever the previous owner is, if they're from our parents decade, any my parents knew our age group was dealing with the game."_

 _"Though if my family happens to be it, I think she's telling me we got things we can enjoy. I bet that's the reason they decided to investigate just as I arrived in the house if the duo decided on that greeting." Eleanor said and I nodded, before two pinks rolled into the room next and I chuckled. "I think that's so we don't have a fight in the game over equal rights in the hallway out there." Mary said, before a third pink and set rolled into the room at that and she started laughing as Theo said it for all of us._

 _"Great, 24 on 24, why do I feel like this is going to result in a riot if one of them starts something in there?" Theo asked and she started laughing. "Because I think these ghosts are kids and they decided to go for our versions of sports, just in pool mode right now." she said and she nodded as Mary answered her with an amused smile at that. "You sure they're kids?" she asked and they nodded as she explained that to her._

 _"Yeah we've been finding carvings of kids not much older the twelve all over the hall we're bunked in, though if they're kids they wound up with six adults arriving tonight. So as to that, if they recognize me they need a maternal guardian in the house, though if this results in them going for added practical jokes with the pool tables and anything else it's going to be a very long week for us here." she said and she chuckled as she answered her with a smile and I could see the connection building._

 _"Wait a second, hey pinkie, could you come back in here for a minute." she said and a minute later the ball rolled back into the room, before the rest of the pink ball's set did the same thing. Looking at it carefully she smiled. "My parents favorite billiard game was snooker, alright kid whoever you are. Was that a clue to me, telling me that whoever the previous executor of the house was related to me?" she asked and and it jumped once._

 _"I'll take that for a yes, was the executor a woman?" she asked and it jumped a second time and she went to the next question. "Was this person wearing this pendant when they were here." she said taking her necklace off and showing it to the ball and it jumped once before tapping out a sentence at the question. **"Yes she was, she was here eleven years ago when you were in college, getting some added funds."**_

 _ **"From the vaults, but she looked like 51 year old version of you, Eleanor, she asked us to call her grandma March. She was our maternal protector, and she gave you that necklace, so we could know that**_ _ **her true heir was coming to visit and with her. The added group with you now, my name is Sarah, Eleanor, and the red normal billiard ball you just met was my surrogate twin, Robert."**_

 _ **"While the blue ball was our friend Billy, but**_ _ **my boyfriend is the baby brother to your grandfather. Frederick was from Concord/Manchester United, this is where your family originated from. Had Andy and I been alive, I'd be your other great aunt, along with Alicia, she's the twin sister to your grandfather. Andy is your uncle, if I was alive I'd be his wife."** she read out and we nodded to her. _

_"My grandfather's name was Frederick, this was his house, before he moved to Boston?" she repeated and Sarah jumped off the floor to answer her. "So if my adult version was here, would her name be Rebecca March Vance-Craine by any chance?" she asked and it jumped a 2nd time. "Would that visit to the house have anything to do with the triple bypass surgery, if she had that heart attack?" Mary asked and she jumped a third time._

 _"Great, my mother was here at the time eleven years ago, and our young friends decided to send me a clue to that by possessing the one billiard ball set. That would make me recognize her and my father the second I see them, everything in the house was chosen by select tastes for the six of us. But that's why they came out, I think she knows you and Luke are into billiard games if there's a pool table or two in the house, guys."_

 _"As to that, she also knows I'm a bookworm, I'm into certain card games like candy poker and bridge. I'm also into the paranormal, which was why she wanted me involved, because she's giving me a chance to put my training to use. And by several gentle incursions in the house, before we get settled." she told us and then smiled. "And one being fear and performance in the initial training as well." she added and Mary smiled._

 _"Fear studies just took on an entirely whole new meaning in this house at the moment, but my mother was a parapsychologist when she was working. And if my grandmother had the gift of second sight it's been passed down five generations. Meaning that a love for the paranormal was common in my family. But that's why I signed up when I found your add, before I found this on the dresser." she said, passing a folder to me and Mary._

 _"Whoa, looks like your mother was one gifted parapsychologist if you found this on the dresser._ ** _'Parapsychology: a study of Fear and Performance by Dr. Rebecca Sarch March-Craine. 'To my darling Eleanor, if you found this before I gave it to you, it's time you finished your schooling. My friend Malcolm Keough and his second in command are running my department right now at the moment.'."_**

 ** _"Once finished at the college head for my hospital and give this to him, this is going to insure you're getting a job in my department now. But remember, though I'm not here physically, I'm always going to be here with you. Just because you can't see me doesn't mean I'm not watching over you. Good luck honey and we will be together soon.'."_ **_Mary read out and Todd looked at Sarah._

" _Great, if she left this to you, then she knows my thesis as well, but you're studying dream deprivation. While I'm doing fear studies, combined with sleep deprivation and insomnia at the current moment. Looks like your parents want us to combine both of them together, while leaving us stuff in between the tests I brought. That are suited to our tastes right now at the current moment." I said and they nodded as he said it gently._

 _"Hey Sarah, did Rebecca do that on purpose, knowing that for the six of us, it's so we have our tastes in recreation, music and art and architecture quenched. If the house is filled with things that we can enjoy, when there's no tv or phone here. Though we have things we can fool around with, reading, just looking around. During the week while we're here?" Todd asked and she jumped to answer him, the girls exchanged smiles._

 _"You're an artist Theo, I'm into the paranormal, and I think Mary likes theology if we have all three running loose in this house right now girls." Eleanor said and the duo chuckled and nodded to that. "While I'm an architect and contractor, and when wondering around the house we all have things we can add to our thesis. Before the end of the weeks right now ladies." Luke said and Todd nodded in agreement to his remark._

 _"I don't believe this, just when you think you've seen everything something always ups the surprise factor, and if I didn't think that the paranormal was real than this just gave another reason to enjoy ghost and Halloween stories at the moment." Mary said to her and she smiled. "You think it's bad now, just check this out, you're going to love this." she said to her as she lead us to a carving and I got a shock. "Whoa, That's more detailed than any carving I've ever seen." Mary said and he nodded in agreement._

 _"Whoa this stuff is amazing." Todd said and he nodded as he looked around. "Yeah, but this guy is a heck of an artist, but with a slightly disturbed sense of humor, if I didn't know any better I'd say he's really into Greek mythology here and the occult, because half these carvings and statues are things out of the occult." She said and he nodded in agreement as Luke answered her with a smile as he set his duffle bag on the floor._

 _"The guy is one of the types that once he gets into it then he goes all out and to answer your question Nell, the physics in it just got dragged into it. This house has a set up of 130 years and a secondary set up, by the looks of it of the last twenty to fifty, though if she's cooking she's using hardware created in a normal restaurant kitchen than what we see in a house later, so across between Tudor, the early 1700's and the civil war."_

 _"But the kids time frame, from the looks of this, is just before_ _ **'Huck Finn'**_ _and_ _ **'Little Women'**_ _actually, they didn't have electricity, so they used gas and oil. As to how I know that, my major was looking at this stuff and comparing it through the generations, but this house has things you don't see in nowadays and it's 130 years old, their time frame was back in the early stages. In fact I just got my degree in architecture actually, which explains my pick up, I'm getting ready to go into working at a contruction site."_

 _"I spent ten years studying physics and this house has two different pieces of it, ours and the civil war time frame, which explains that fireplace. The job covers physical science, chemistry, stuff used for building and so forth, from what I can see this house may be 130 years old, but it's in good condition." he said and she nodded. "What are we looking at in physics in your job and created house materials Luke?" I asked him gently._

 _"The civil war, which is the time frame half the books and story's in the classics are based off of. They didn't believe in use of machines to create woodwork. But they studied in how to get a building up without it breaking. But the one support beam can be a fatal mistake, as we heard in '_ _ **Man in the Iron Mask'**_ _. So with that fact in mind here, my job covers weight, length, dealing with chemistry and building supplies needed to do repairs or fix or dealing with delapitation, and this house is in the very early stages of it."_

 _"So for that you got to know whether something is going to collapse or cave in. In which case, I'm keeping an eye on things when we're together. So anything that is so old it can't bare your weight if it's at a section you're standing on, like say halfway up a metal staircase, if the metal rungs are so old it's going to collapse if you're standing on it, though I'm hoping that doesn't happen here, so at whatever areas we're looking at let's just not get caught off guard here, or you're going to get hurt."_

 _"So if we're in an area that looks unstable or looks old enough to collapse while we're here stay close." he said and the girls both nodded as I hid a smile at that. "Watch out for the unexpected side turns and doors in this house, because the 'rats in a maze' remark is not an exaggeration here, we were going past the ball room, wound up in front of several mirrors, before coming out the door you were standing in front of and wound up in the hall just as you arrived Luke." Theo said to him and he nodded to that._

 _"Uh huh, okay secret passages, multiple mirrors, a ball room with a rotating floor I bet which explains why I heard music coming from that direction and a couple dozen other unexpected sides trips, locked doors and trap doors in certain areas of the house, the owner must have turned this place in a funhouse when he built it. Best guess he read Dumas and decided on the same thing and built secret passages into the house as well, so with that watch the side turns or something is going to come at you unexpectedly."_

 _"With the 'rats in a maze' catch here, the halls are built into a maze and if one person is doing one wall and you're doing the other it could result in an unexpected scare. So if any of us go exploring watch it or you're going to run right into the person coming from the other direction." he said and Mary answered him. "That keeps up and we're going to scare the daylights out of each other, if we keep bumping into each other just as we're exploring the place." she said and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Yeah there's that, but with us being in sleep deprivation testing, expect several night time wanderings, just watch where you're going or you're to scare the hell out of the person you ran into, who's coming from the other direction." Theo said and Eleanor chuckled. "I think in addition to nighttime wanderings it's making sure we don't get ran down by whoever these ghosts are in billiard ball form" She added and she nodded in agreement to that remark as Luke answered that._

 _Just as he got ready to answer her I heard a loud crash and we exchanged looks as I ended the conversation. "That says anything, I think the Dudleys are used to this, though why choose those specific colors to greet us when the red, blue and green came in and who are they?" Mary asked and she sighed as she got ready to answer, before the green rolled up to her gently and bumped her in the foot softly and she looked at it._

 _"Why do I feel like I know you exactly?" she asked and he tapped a message to her gently. "My uncle, you're my grandfather's baby brother?" she repeated and it jumped one to answer her. "Alright so why are you guys choosing these colors, because they became famous in 1993 after a tv show came out." she asked and he tapped out his response,_ _before he could though, a purple ball rolled in and then a burgundy one._

 _"Who are you exactly?" she asked and the burgundy tapped out a message to her._ _ **"Eleanor, it's me Frederick honey, I'm your grandfather, Frederick, this used to be my house, before I moved our family to Boston. The purple ball is your great aunt Alicia, my twin and the green ball is our baby brother. But listen to me carefully now honey, because you need to be careful while here this week."**_

 _ **"Though some of the stuff looks new, the strings on the musical instruments are getting old, and tightening them up too tightly is going to cause them to snap. Secondly the stairs in the greenhouse are really old, so don't go further up then the seventh or eighth stair and finally if you're checking the fireplace get ready to duck, because the flue has a specific time to open itself."**_

 _ **"At the current moment your choosing to return on your own has changed things, but mother is who you're descended from and that necklace is a family heirloom. It belonged to my mother, honey, before she passed it to me, so I could give it to the female descendants, of my bloodline. I'm your true starting point baby, everything good in you came from your decension through me."**_

 _ **"Although Jane is flunking her integrity test, you're passing it beautifully at the moment, you figured out exactly what we wanted you to realize by refusing to look at the will, just keep doing that and tell the quintet. They're who your mother, father, Alicia, Andrew, mother and I chose for you to know, regarding our truth now in this, because Louis is getting arrested if anything happens."**_

 _ **"I have several connections here in Concord so I can get them involved, but everything he's doing and has done to you, is getting him arrested when the counter clause hits finally. As to why at the moment, you're my sole heir now baby, you're the last piece to my descension honey and Rebecca, Robert and I are sticking around to keep an eye on things in this while you're here."**_

 _ **"But the secret to why I moved out to Boston is about to come out, so I need you to stay strong my dear. Never mind what your sister turned you into, it's time to return to the real you, as you can see our family manor is haunted, and your expertise should be put to use now. Your mother is a parapsychologist, so use what she taught you and what your father taught you regarding message in the way I'm doing now."**_ _she read out and nodded to the request as she looked at me._

 _"Why choose the burgundy exactly grandpa?" she asked and the purple answered that question._ _ **"Andrew and his friends, as well as their classmates, chose the other colors honey, so the only way to get your attention is by this. Though that was Andrew's trio that rolled in, when they got into that hockey game in the hall. A bit ago, before it wound up running Daniel into the fountain in there."**_

 _ **"Which explains the clang you heard, he got thrown into the fountain a bit ago by my sister-in-law."**_ _she read out and the tone sounded bemused as she read it out to me. "Sarah was that really necessary to give him, whoever this kid was, a concussion by throwing him in your version of the lake with a fountain in the foyer?" she asked and she tapped out her response, before the purple ball answered her remark, bemused._

 _"Sounds like his girlfriend has an explosive temper." Luke said, walking up to stand next to Eleanor and she tapped that out to him gently._ ** _"Indeed, though they're young preteens, they act like the kids on the shows you see on tv nowadays. So if you saw the first girl on that peewee hockey movie Estevez created and the original pink on that superhero show they created for kids six years ago."_**

 ** _"Well, that's Sarah all over, so expect one of the boys or Daniel to get thrown across the room again later."_** _she read out in answer to that and we nodded as we started laughing at that. "So the week with us together is going to be parental supervised, but you're with us, just in spirit at the moment?" Theo asked and a snooker red ball rolled into the room and tapped out a message to us._

 _"He, whoever this is, is doing this in morse code, they didn't create that till WWI, during the early 1910's and once it got started going being used for emergency calls. Or just casual conversation when on an AM/FM Radio, but the only ones that used it like that were firemen and cops. Dad had one when I was Andrew's age and I learned to translate it as I got older." Eleanor said and the ball jumped off the floor once in answer to that._

 _ **"Yes kiddo that's right, baby, your mother and I are sticking around all week. So we can talk to you in both ways, but your mother's getting her side notes for you prepared right now, she's coming during dinner though. Honey think over what you know about me when I still alive: my favorite color, my favorite billiard game, and my career, how I taught you to translate when I got messages like this at work at the time, my favorite tv and movie genre."**_

 _ **"Type of music, your mother and I had the same love in music, so our favorite bands, Baby, it's me honey."**_ _Luke read out as the red snooker ball turned to Eleanor and she grinned as I looked at the ball, feeling my trepidation start growing, because I wasn't expecting anyone else to know her on sight then. "Tv, book and movie genre, his favorite tv, book and movie genre was science, their favorite type of music was rock and roll, the Beatles, Queen, and few others back in the 60's and 70's at the time."_

 _"Red, his favorite color was red, he was a fireman and his favorite billiard game was snooker, no it can't be, choosing a snooker ball just to make contact,. And choosing a red one no less, and choosing morse code just to talk to me, he had a radio in his possession. And it was stashed in his office when he was at home, he had a red truck as well when he was still alive." I heard her thinking out loud then as she thought it over._

 _And she smiled in delight as she said it out loud then. "I don't believe it, alright to explain it now guys, back when he was still alive at the time, dad was working as a fireman. All fireman had an radio to contact each other, but when needed they put messages, if someone was listening to conversation, into morse code. And I was dad's favorite, so I was always with him and I learned to translate it as I got older."_

 _"As for the rest of it, my father had a red pick up, his favorite color was red. That's my father's favorite color, bands, he liked the ones from our age group, and his favorite billiard game, between the traditional and other billiard games, was snooker when he and his friends were playing pool at work, while his favorite genre in movies, books and tv was science fiction, my parents were Scifi and supernatural fanatics."_

 _"And they encouraged that in me, and I grew up with a love for reading, my favorite genres in books, movies and tv were were Scifi, fantasy and adventure, and they're the same way, so with that fact in mind. I see why he chose to get in touch with me like this, because I'm the only one who knows him on sight. Dad, is that you?" Eleanor asked and he jumped once and she nodded smiling as he tapped his message to her in morse code._

 _"That's why mom got the snooker set, she was giving me a way to recognize you the the second I see you, your favorite color is red, favorite game at the pool table was snooker. She was giving me a way to recognize you guys the second I saw you: your favorite is red, her's was pink." she said and he jumped once as he tapped it out to her then._ _ **"Yeah honey it's me, fact of the matter with us being able to possess things."**_

 _ **"We decided to stick around as long as you needed us.**_ _ **But until your ability is at full strength best not to over do it during your investigation, though at the current most our little wiseracres are going to be pulling pranks and practical jokes. So expect tonight to be mostly be childish pranks and movie jokes all night, although our unnamed adult poltergeist is going to try to scare you."**_

 _ **"And remember what your mother taught you regarding this. And secondly never let your guard down, when in a haunted house. With the fact I'm a fireman, best not to push it regarding the alcohol, since that's rule two with what your mother taught you."**_ _Luke read out and she nodded. "Did you learn morse code as well Luke, if you're about to understand this like I do?" she asked him smiling._

 _"Yeah my father was cop and my uncle was a fireman, so both together, you can expect to hear this all the time when you're a kid no older than seven or eight years old, as to that, he chose a language we both understand." Luke said to her. "I missed you dad, so with my ability, whatever abilities I have, gaining strength, you came to visit and are staying a while?" she asked and he jumped once and tapped out a message to her._

 _ **"Yeah honey that's right, the powers that be decided your mother and I could stay as long as we wanted so you had us with you in spirit now, and soon enough you'll be able to see us in the way those kids in the movies and Luke could later in Starwars. But remember everything we taught you, Jack is not going to take it well if you had too much to drink and one of you gets hurt tonight, especially when the driver needs to stay sober."**_

 _ **"Rick and Beth also don't realize you're one of their guests staying this week, but your mother just insured they got that information, your files regarding Louis were stashed in your backpack, before you came. As to how and why, she was hiding them so you could have him prosecuted when you ran into our friends and inner circle here. And your godfather is the chief of police now as well, you'll know him when you see him, if there's any trouble."**_

 _ **"As for the Dudleys, you just ended up running into your godmother and uncle, but Jared is the chief practicioner at the hospital, David is the surgeon, Tom is the mayor and Peter is the town high judge. Louis doesn't realize just who he's screwing with here. Time to use that against him later, especially if the car is a trap."**_ _he read out and we nodded as Theo said for me. "What's he talking about exactly?" Theo asked and she explained that gently as she smiled at him._

 _"He means that with the fact there's the possibility of unexpected scares tonight, and possible injury, so one of us is going to have to act as the designated driver, if that injury needs a trip to the E.R., to be seen by the doctor that treated mom. And with the possibility my godfather is the chief of the town, he's going to be told next if that does happen, so as to that, I'd rather not test his temper with Halloween in four days here."_

 _"As to why, it's because of the usual pranksters during trick or treating, and what I do know is there's a Halloween party every Halloween and he and his team are patrolling the town with a bunch of teenagers running loose. So he's dealing with a bunch of teenagers and this town is just like Salem, so to all intents and purposes he's not going to take it well if that happens, or if he hears someone got hurt and whoever brought them in had more than two glasses of alcohol, and he's not going to take it well."_

 _"Alright give me a second, dad, who's my godfather and is he still living around here?" she asked and he jumped once and tapped out a sentence to her and she nodded as she said it smiling dangerously. "Well Lou you're in big trouble, if you gave me that car for illegal means now, it's twenty years old and running on its last legs. If this house belongs to my mother, you're never getting away with this." she said and Todd looked at her._

 _"What exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "Jack Benson happens to be the police chief. And he's one of dad's best friends, though if he is. I think dad grew up here, before he and mom moved to Boston and with that fact in mind, Lou just gouged his heart out, from greed. But I get the feeling tonight's going to be slightly upbeat as well as getting pretty playful later at the moment here, though considering its parental supervised."_

 _"Even though they're not visible, but just possessing things. I think we better, once we had the single glass, not over do it with the alcohol, and secondly ease up on the wisecracks tonight." She said and I nodded in agreement to her as she looked at Alicia then with an amused smile as I moved to stand next to her and the red ball looked up at me and I could tell he was hiding a smile and I knew he was thinking I was her exact match then as I hid mine, knowing she and I would grow close that week._

 _Before I could answer, Robert tapped a sentence out and she nodded. "Yeah you never approved of Lou either, and like mom and me, know he only married her for the family money, though if you're just as financially secure in amounts, he's just screwed himself over. I'd hate to be the idiot once he realizes that Dave is the parental approved one and he's the reject here." she said and I chuckled at the remark as he jumped off the floor once in agreement to that remark._

 _"Alright let me take a guess, once the sextet choose to introduce themselves to us, it's going to be figuring out who and what color they are. Original pink, super hero..., oh you got to be kidding, they were watching the first four seasons of the power rangers on tv? You mean my uncle and his friends are watching the tv shows we created for the kids from last decade to ours now, so they can communicate in the way we do now?" Eleanor asked her and she jumped once to answer her gently and she smiled._

 _"Alright to make this easier for me, just do one tap yes, two taps no and with it just tap it out in morse code or we can go to written hand writing. As to why it's because I brought several batches of paper and my notepad and several pencil sized markers in the colors your brother and his friends like for this, Aunt Alicia. And leave your colors in stars next to the messages as well okay." she said and they both jumped to answer her request as Todd switched subjects as he moved to her side as well then._

 _"How many tables are in this house, if the sets are getting hijacked?" Todd asked and she explained that._ _ **"Rebecca bought four tables and four to five sets of each: traditional and snooker, so while the kids have copies to start screwing around. Fred and I can communicate to you like this now. But our brother's grouping is next year, while the age groups are going in line, the one coming up this Halloween is thirteen, and their the older brothers and sisters to his friends."**_

 _ **"But as Rebecca said the house belongs to her now, and at the moment she's still working on her field notes for you baby."**_ _she said and I stopped her at that. "Field notes, she was at the office last Wednesday, when I was getting this organized. Are you telling me she had records on this house and was getting ready to pass it to Eleanor, so she could take over Alicia?" I asked and she jumped once to answer me, as she tapped an explanation to me and Eleanor translated it for me._

 _ **"Yes that's it exactly David, it's a rite of passage for Eleanor right now and that's why she was at the hospital, to prepare for it. But she's coming tonight while you're telling them the first half the legends, but the rest of the story. It is part of the reason we decided to stick around, because it's part two of your space saga. And you, baby are not ready to know that yet right now honey, so as to that just use what she taught you so far, before she retired at the time."**_

 _ **"But you're going to have to investigate, before doing anything here, and again be careful. Though the house looks safe, there's still a few dangerous points you need to watch out for dears."**_ _she read out and we nodded and Eleanor took the last question. "Aunt Alicia, how old were you when you and grandpa left Concord and moved to Boston exactly?" she asked and they tapped out the message though I could hear a sigh in it, knowing they were debating how to explain this to us then._

 _ **"We left when Andrew was eleven honey, this was just before things got worse and he passed at the time, this version of us are in our 60's, like you consider loss of your soulmate, our twin bond is this same as if you lost half of yourself at the time. So we decided to set ourselves to this age and talk like this as you do, with us at the right age to act like your grandfather and aunt, just so you get some information in that, but as you're our sole heir now."**_

 ** _"What that means is that this house belongs to you, and it's going to results in some shocking truths to come to the fore, because until you're ready, we can't tell you exactly why we left. Your mother was my last heir before you were born, and you've shown everything that is the heart of what I created in values of our family, but you're my last female heir, in my side of the family."_**

 ** _And Jane is not part of our side of the family, but Alicia's, she's turned into everything that the sister in your book series turned into and to be honest at the current moment, you're my favorite._** _ **At this age she's not worthy of my abilities, the abilities, passed down from me to you, through your mother, you have the maturity to use it wisely and are used to the supernatural."**_

 _ **"And I get you're having a tough time. Baby I understand what you're going through, but what's coming is going to test your strength, but you must not give up, once you learn the truth, to why I left in the first place, let alone who my mother was, because mother is his second wife and this is enough to make you want to go into denial and that's why she chose David in the first place."**_

 _ **"So Becky decided clean start and being able to move on now."**_ _Frederick said to her softly and I answered that as I looked at him then gently. "Why exactly, if Rebecca chose us as the specific treatment plan for her. And if anyone aside from her godfather is living into town and why did she drag up the quartet?" I asked and Robert looked at me and tapped out a firm message to me then, his tone going stern then as he said it._

 _"_ _ **David you've seen what traumas like this can do to the victim, especially when their training is just starting. But put yourself into your counterpart's place on that movie, the third movie in The Nightmare On Elm Street series, or the second half of the series, when Krueger's missing and long lost daughter realizes she's Krueger's daughter and he's a mass murderer and she's got his bloodline in her or just the surrogate uncle and father of Vader's son."**_

 _ **"His Jedi mentors of the original trilogy's chosen one, as the series started with him, okay, as your counterpart created the back history of that story this year. As they're now creating the truth to how Vader turned into that and why exactly. But Vader's Jedi mentors chose to hold it back and train his son, so he could fight Vader, but had he'd stayed put on Dagobah, he wouldn't have just suffered a trauma enough to make him quit by that point."**_

 _ **"Now would you want to risk making her worse, especially when she's got a serious hatred of the man her sister is married to. Because he's like the boy's uncle in the Harry Potter series and he's everything you're not in principles, and you're a good man, but you'd never hurt her like that. I can see that easily, and like her mother, Alicia, Andrew, Frederick and I approve of you."**_

 _ **"It's been nine years and she's at the kid's level, so hearing the truth from Becky is much safer than learning it on her own at the current moment. Jane has been throwing this on her head for eleven years and it's because she's jealous that Becky and I doted on her. As to why, aside from being a fireman half those theories regarding the supernatural and paranormal are true."**_

 _ **"And though I've been gone for fifteen years and losing me hit her hard, but she had her mother for another fifteen and at the current moment my daughter is not going to take it well once she learns why she had to drop out and never finish school, so hearing it from her mother is the best way to go at the current moment, rather than finding it out on her own and just when in stage one."**_

 _ **"Especially when it's as series as a paranormal situation, so with that it's best to learn that truth by your own parents or mentors. Todd, son, I'm turning this to you, if you were Luke, but which would you prefer here, if you were the great, great, great, grandson of a man who could possibly be the reason, your parent, mother or father had to retire and why the legends have some holes."**_

 _ **"Said holes are you're descended from a possible homicidal maniac, before you learn that on your own and who and how a member of your family died. You just lost your apartment and have second chance by meeting who are to be your new friends. And your paranormal abilities are beginning to gain strength every day now, but you're still not fully able to see your relatives ghost."**_

 _ **"Which is where you have to be at, in strength, so you can hear the truth from your recently lost parent and how she ended up retiring earlier than she wanted, what caused you to wind up not getting a chance to finish school in the first place. Which in an essense is as close to what Skywalker himself went through at the moment, his uncle was holding him back and she's in the same boat now as well, at the moment chapter one of that trilogy just started."**_

 _ **"You want to join your friends at the college and suddenly a setback reveals a new course in life, and this results in you training yourself. Not long after some maniac dismantles your life and you're just beginning to rebuild it and everything is changing now. You're getting false information about who your mentor is and they're the person you idol, and my wife happens to be both."**_

 _ **"She needs to hear this truth from her mother, before she finds out on her own and with the fact you just met me now. It's going to become known to you soon enough that these truths are enough to make her want to quit when he leads her into finding it. If he's scared her into going into shock and he's terrorizing you guys just to get you out of the house, before sunrise."**_

 _ **"So as the previous head of the family, she's her mentor, get it from your mentor or get the second hand information on your own and it causes you to finally self destruct when you learn how your mother ended up in this condition, which would you choose exactly?"**_ _he asked and Todd covered his eyes as he answered that question as I got it as he answered the question for me, and I knew this was going to cause a problem, seeing my job was about to get harder._

 _"If I was any of these characters or her, I'd rather hear that truth from my surviving parent, or the people that know the most about this, and if my parent is not around, I'm going into council with my adoptive parents, my parents friends and inner circle, if they're are also here and are the caretakers of my property, before I find out on my own, and with the amount of anger and hate me at the man who destroyed my life."_

 _"Though with the fact I'm holding in a lot of anger at the catalyst, I'd rather tell my new friends and enjoy a week away from said catalyst. And I'd rather destroy his life just to prevent him from destroying my new one, when my new one brought me a second chance at happiness and my new friends are part of the new life I'm building for myself with my last parent gone." He said and they both jumped in answer to that remark as Frederick answered him gently as he said it then._

 _ **"Yes precisely, that's what I'm trying to prevent, right now she's in chapter one, and it's going to get worse as the week gets closer to All Hallows' Eve here, or Halloween in this case, we're not in Salem, but the same rules apply. As to that, that was the Skywalker's fatal mistake in Starwars, if he'd stayed to complete his training and then studied further. He'd be able to hear that truth from the Jedi masters that trained him rather than learning it on his own."**_

 _ **"By his impatience, it just threw him a truth he wasn't ready for and he self destructs just to prevent his soul from being destroyed here. Alternate reality, is had he'd waited and stayed put, he'd learn it from his father's best friend and his older mentor, than going into self destruct later and attempt to kill himself, just to save his soul from being destroyed by the evil that took his father."**_

 ** _"Why is that such a much needed lesson here, well it's because you rushed the training and see the truth, or hear it from your own relative as he tells you, who he really is. And you learn that truth from him instead of learning it from your mentor, the duo who trained you in their craft, or from your parents, so these stories were also used here. The reason I know this truth is because I happen to be from here and I know who Craine really is."_**

 ** _"As to why, it's because that truth, if you learn it on your own is going to be enough you're going to blame the person who caused it. What you're about to learn baby, is like learning your father is the Villain in Starwars_** _ **or you got targeted by Fred Krueger, because your parents were the ones to kill him and he's taking it out on you by killing every child in town. Which is why you heard all those rumors and why the gate has so many chains on it the last few years."**_

 _ **"As to why, it's to prevent any more kids Andrew's age or older from breaking and Richard, as well as Robert and Jared, are going to repeat this, but it's best she's hearing the truth from them or her mother, than learning it too soon and she's been hurt when it happens son. So trust me, we know what we doing."**_ _he said and I nodded as his tone gentled as he looked at her._ _ **"But listen to me carefully baby, until you're at full strength and can see us, our souls, you're not ready."**_

 _ **"So you must take it slowly in investigating this. Believe me, hearing that truth from your mother is much safer than finding it out on your own. Or you learn it from your godparents, Rebecca's entire circle lives in town, they know what happened and why your mother retired, so just hearing it from them or Rebecca is much better than learning it on your own baby."**_ _she read out and we both nodded as she looked at me, as she explained how she translated that._

 _"That the side effect, of this ability, she's able to see you, like Luke could see Ben on the movie, but we can't, but we can communicate to you like this?" Mary asked and he jumped once as he explained that._ _ **"Yes, it's hereditary, but until it reaches full power she's stuck with communicating to us this way or by handwritten messages. So though you can't see us, we're with you in spirit now."**_ _he said and she nodded to that as she looked at Frederick then gently._

 _"You mind if we just call you Fred now though, instead of your full name?" Theo asked him and he jumped twice and tapped out a message for us._ _ **"No it's fine, but the five of us, your mother, father, the three of us and mother are sticking around to monitor things this week. Honey, Robert's right, at the moment till you're able to see Becky you're not ready. Becky's showing up tonight after you get settled and her side notes are going to be sitting on top of the table in the library for you once you get settled and David tells you the first half of the story."**_

 _ **"But our portion is like the supposed dream stalker legend after a quarter of what is left of the kids were left and get ready. Because you're not going to like the reason why mother chose to get you involved now, let alone the real reason why Alicia and I moved our entire family out to Boston. Because it's as close to these legends focused on the movies."**_ _Luke read out and we nodded as she finished that as her eyes widened and she smiled at the news as she said it to me._

 _"Morse code, if that's my grandfather and great aunt, he's decided on crossing the realm just to help me in solving whatever puzzle there is in that legend you plan to tell us later Doctor. But if the green ball is my uncle, I'd have to learn why he died at this age and whoever the others are so I can solve this mystery and my mother's retirement eleven years ago." she told me and I nodded to that I answered her remark._

 _"I get the feeling Fred's right, so for the next few days, we better take it slow here David, with us together, I think she needs a chance to vent whatever anger she had at the Websters and I get the feeling she's doing that tonight and in the morning." Mary said and I nodded. Though just as I got ready to say it to her then, the three sets of balls and the pinks came rolling into the hall and started a game of croquet as the white ball hit one of the others past me. Watching, I watched her uncle's trio start going at it._

 _Before the black ball came chasing after it and it took off down the hall, like it was trying to run away from a fight and I exchanged looks with the quintet at this. But as soon we did I heard the pink tap out a sentence and they rolled back in. "I think the the boys are a quartet, though if they are I think they're simulating the quartet on the show, before Andy's character switched colors and the old trio got replaced by the new trio."_

 _"Alright two sets of traditional, I bet that's not the only set or sets in this house, if whoever owned the house before, and I bet mom, if she was here seven years ago while I was doing my studies from home, bought the tables. As well as whatever else is running loose in this house for us at our age, it's enough that no tv or telephone, but we got something that appeals to our tastes while we're doing this at the moment."_

 _"But if grandpa said there's four of them, and five sets each of both games. As to that, mom chose to influence a child's mind by getting rid of tv and setting up things that let them socialize with other people, and aside from an emergency cellphone. Which is where everything from last decade came into it, it's being able to just stick together, and either we got card games, board or just the billiard tables to screw around with."_

 _"Direct psychology, sociology classing here, which is where arcades came into it, that was invented for teenagers of the previous generation to socialize and spend time out of the house, for the adults this house is setting up things for our generation to enjoy." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to her opinion as she looked at the group, as we heard Frederick tap out a message to them and then dodge as a cue went flying as Alicia tapped a message out to them as well and I hid a chuckle at Todd's translation._

 _ **"Hey guys, watch where you're aiming or you're going land us in the middle of it, alright."**_ _Todd read out for Fred and we nodded in agreement to that remark._ _ **"Andrew take it easy on Daniel, we don't need you knocking him out, because he's trying to flirt with her, and Robert, go easy. I know Jenny's your girlfriend, but in this decade. It's going to get you in trouble with them, because of assault and battery here alright."**_ _I heard from Alicia through Eleanor and they both jumped to answer her as I chuckled at that as Eleanor looked at the ball forms of our new housemates then._

 _"I think the boys started something here, if they're getting that aggressive in playing hockey or anything else now, but how many kids are in this house, if Alicia and Fred said that, if they're using the games and the pool tables?" Luke asked and she looked at them. " Are there any more of you guys in that room here?" she asked them and in answer to that two sets of snooker billiard balls came out as I exchanged looks with her I saw her trying to hold back a smile at this, as we now had sixty four in the room._

 _And if this lead in the same direction it was going in I knew one of them was about to start a riot as my thoughts were proven correct as one red ball knocked the other into the wall and a minute later it started as a pink ball moved to join the normal set then, before Todd did a count. "Four sets and Alicia said mom bought four to five of each set in the games, where are the others?" she asked and he shrugged as she looked at them. "Wait guys hold fire a second here, okay." Luke called out and they looked at us._

 _"Guys is just the four of you, in sets?" She asked and I saw three sets of both come rolling out to greet us and I hid a chuckle. "Well that just answered that question. Alright are you guys kids?" she asked and they jumped to answer her. "I'm expecting a riot from this, because we're out numbered 100 to 1 here, they're made of marble, though it's likely to become a madhouse this week." she said and Todd answered that with a smile._

 _"90, 112, 134, 146,168, and in total we got two hundred here. In both a traditional and snooker game, so five each of both the snooker sets and traditional, anyone expect a riot from this if one of them starts something?" Todd asked and she nodded as she crouched and watching carefully I watch as the group got started, as one solid red with no number on it knocked a brown into the wall and his counterpart turned to the orange._

 _"Hey guys hold fire a second, who was the previous owner of the house, aside from the original builder, if grandpa said this house belongs to him, who's the last owner of the house, if I'm next in line?" she asked and they wrote out a surname in answer to that. "The March family, that's my mother's maiden name, she's the matriarch heirarchy of the family, before she died. Yeah okay, so the decension started with grandpa."_

 _"And worked its way down to mom and then me, if I'm the sole heir of the house and mom chose me rather than Jane to leave everything to?" she asked and Andrew jumped to answer her. "Alright did she choose items to abolish tv in the house, so the visitors had a chance to socialize and spend time together?" she asked and fifty wrote out a sentence to her._ _ **"She did Eleanor."**_ _I read out and I exchanged looks with her at that as she went to the next question at that remark._

 _"Alright how do you know who I am exactly?" she asked and they put themselves into a 'C' at that as I watched her think it over it then as she looked at Andrew. "Uncle Andrew, was the necklace supposed to tell you who the maternal protector is. If you know and knew me when you saw me?" she asked and he jumped once to answer her. "Guys, is it the same for you, my necklace is the symbol of your maternal protector, you recognize my necklace, because the last time you saw it was seven to eleven years ago?" She asked and they wrote out a single word word at that._

 _"_ _ **Yes'**_ _. Alright, if the Dudleys know about this, I'm sure they and the rest of the town population is going to be slightly critical of having six outsiders coming to town, but if they know what's going on. And they'll be more comfortable telling it to someone who understands this stuff, since I've studied this type of thing. Though if I'm the daughter of this town's biggest and most credited parapsychologist, get ready for the reaction later."_

 _"Because I'm the descendant of Fred Craine and whoever this house was created by and with that, this house belongs to me. Though if I'm a descendant from a town local, since I don't know where dad is from, they'll answer my questions more than yours. That is if he decides to tell you now if these situations and intrusions start getting more than playful and start going into cruel practical jokes, because you're a psychiatrist Doctor." she said, looking at me and I nodded in agreement to that as we ended it at that._

 _"Either these billiard balls are made of the type of material they're using now, or they're using solid marble for it, though if your mother had these guys custom made, she bought us the most expensive element to use and play with and bought more then one table when doing it." Theo said and I nodded. "Alright what are you made of exactly, if I heard a crack when you ran him into the wall?" she asked and they spelled it out._

 _"_ _ **M, A, R, B, L, E,**_ _you're made of marble, as in solid marble or just cut with concrete?" Luke asked quickly and I knew why he was asking that. "What's up exactly?" Theo asked and I answered that. "One of us gets hit in the head it's going to result in a concussion, though if they're not the only ghosts in this house and we got a psychopath here and one of us gets hit hard enough in the head it'll cause an aneurysm from the blunt forced trauma." I told her and she nodded to that as they answered his question._

 _"_ _ **S, O, L, I, D,**_ _they're solid marble, that's the heaviest version you can find, its like gold. Were you bought from the store or did Mrs. Vance have you custom made for us?" he asked and they answered that one as well. "_ _ **C, U, S, T, O, M,**_ _uh huh you're custom made. Nell I'd say your mother is going for overkill here in expenses, she's rolling in dough here if she used the most expensive materials known to man."_

 _"Though whoever the builder was, if Fred is his son, then when they created the statues and the carvings, he used the most expensive materials, wood, stone and elements, to create everything in this house." he said and I nodded as I looked at them firmly then. "Is anything else in the house made of solid marble if the house is possessed not just by you, but a more deranged spirit?" she asked and they created an arrow and pointed at the fireplace and I looked at the statues on top of it of two lions and she nodded._

 _"Uh huh, yeah I get it, Alright, I think that means the statues are made of solid marble David. And what kind of wood did the builder used to create this house exactly, including the furniture?" Todd asked and they wrote out the next one. "Mahogany mixed with Bombay, that's a cross between oak and cherrywood and it doesn't age early either, the builder spent over seventy million building this house." Eleanor said to me gently._

 _"How much is in the family fortune exactly if he can throw money around like this?" Luke asked and at that, they wrote out a surname and we nodded. "This lunatic builder is as rich as the Addam's family, and if my guess is correct. Than mom decided to give a small percent of the amount from the family vault, and turned it into cash, while I was in college, before whatever caused her to retire, alright with that in mind here."_

 _"Is the furniture in the house brand new or just the last 100 years since the builder died?" she asked and they wrote out a sentence to her._ _ **"Half is brand new and the others were here when the builder died, but our previous maternal protecter added things for you when you came to visit finally. Madam March had us and the pool tables created seven years ago, and the books are first editions."**_

 _ **"While the furniture in the library, game rom, and the foyer are also seven years old, but the furniture in the bedrooms and some the rest of the house was created ninety years ago Eleanor."**_ _Todd read out and we nodded as her eyes narrowed as she got it then and explained it to us. "I think mom over did it in furnishing the house with everything, but new sheets, curtains blankets and everything else, but if she got it out of her personal savings account, which was a secret account, said secret account is from the family account here."_

 _"And then, while I was in school studying, she then bought me whatever she had in mind here, as to why she was preparing to pass me the house and the inheritance, when she wrote that will. So I'm the chosen sole heir, because I'm everything Jane isn't, and mom doted on me. Mom knows I'm a bookworm, and I bet those books are first editions and everything in the house is either freshly polished."_

 _"Or just gone without needing added cleaning." she said and I nodded as I asked the next question to the group then. "You better confirm that right now I got into a conference call with her ghost the day I set this up." I said and she nodded to me gently._ _"Mom if you can hear me, is your pen name at the hospital, the descendant of the owner of the house, you told me I'm descended from Frederick."_

 _"So is my middle name the initial on the necklace, and you chose in advance if you filled the place with things my friends and I can use and enjoy, in our chosen tastes at the moment?" she asked and a minute later a pink snooker ball rolled into the room and tapped a message out to her._ ** _"Yeah baby it is, your grandmother was the initial on the necklace, your father and I always played snooker and you know that."_**

 ** _"But the house belongs to you, I heard the entire conversation between you and Jane last week. Honey, Beth and Rick are the caretakers of the House, but they haven't seen you since your father died baby. Tell them the truth of who you are, but Eleanor Caroline Vance, but your maternal name is Craine. So tell your sister the truth once the probate closes, this is your house."_**

 ** _"_** ** _She makes that choice, there's no going back, but the prize is the entire family fortune, the house and everything that's in the family account. On both sides of it, it belongs to you, but you know me, you didn't have to see the will, because your training is kicking in. You were my favorite, my pride and joy, like me you took the family seriously, your sister left to have a party."_**

 ** _"You stayed behind, because family came first, you never got the chance to live your life after the accident. So I helped it along by bringing you guys together, honey, but listen to me honey, Jack, Rick, Jared and Peter are still here. The group and my inner circle, your father and my closest friends, this is your future, but nothing is holding you back now baby, but remember."_**

 ** _"So think about the words carefully, 'the executor shall have the right to dispose of any all personal property, as he shall see fit.'. What am I trying to tell you baby, I'm still here, always, just remember where you heard those words before, your favorite author is Dickens. So what else could it be exactly, baby."_** _she read out for us and she nodded smiling at that remark as she answered her._

 _"Well though in ball form, I'm glad to see you, mom, I missed you, it's been two months and at the moment everything you left me in the apartment is now in the car. I was right when I said I didn't have to pay back rent, because you paid four months in advance and Jane doesn't know that, right?" she asked and Rebeca jumped once to answer her as she tapped a message and Eleanor nodded as she answered her smiling._

 _"I know you're a psychiatrist mom, so with that, I'm turning into..., oh for gods sakes, Langenkamp, unexpected backhistories. And a key I never looked into, well its too late now for Jane and Lou. But I didn't have to read that will, because it's a fake, the owner, that will is a fake. To the kids the owner of the necklace, if it's a girl, is their maternal protector, my uncle and his friends are seeing me as their new protector, okay, mom."_

 _"Case run on reverse psychology, you're using words that went out of date when you were a kid yourself and you underlined the key phrases three times. Well if dad's also from here and this house belongs to me, I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes you cut her out of the will, mom." she said and Todd and Mary nodded as they got it at that remark as she explained that to us then gently as she said it._

 _"Charles Dickens book metaphors, Oliver Twist and the Christmas Carol, mom and dad were civil servants. But Jane and Lou are Scrooge before that night his partner showed up. I'm him after he started on the civil service touch and was doing repeated donations and turned into a philanthropist. My grandfather was a philanthropist, and I'm the sole heir in his eyes to the entire thing, but what she meant was in this remark."_

 _"They sell the apartment and evict me from my own property they just signed the paper to cut them out of the will because of their greed. But the opposite of greed was charity, that's exactly what the test in our trial period really is. So with that in mind right now, it's they go through with it and they just stabbed themselves in the heart, out of greed, while I get everything as the heir." she said as Todd said it for all of us at that remark._

 _"Great once he learns she cut him and Jane out of the will, he's having a nervous breakdown later once the test is over. To answer the other question, after Mary told me you chose to join volunteer status, I looked into the bastard. And asked a few questions at the time, but the guy's a chronic drunk and a real schmuck it'll be my pleasure to take him down several pegs Nell." he said and she nodded with a gentle smile to that._

 _"Alright who's the leader of the seven of you exactly, I'm seeing this as you're possibly playing the characters on the show?" she asked and the red jumped off the floor. "Alright guys, if I'm who you're waiting for to show up, for whatever reason, ease up the playful intrusions. Our group wasn't expecting the house to be haunted, so take it down a few notches okay." she said and I looked at her at that with a slight smile._

 _As we went into silent conversation. '_ _Deciding to take charge with me now?' I asked and she gave a nod and I nodded as I hid a smile, if I ever had to do this again. Then I didn't doubt she'd want to be involved in it, but if this was the beginning of our relationship, it meant she was going to take charge as either my girlfriend, or just my wife later when doing it, as she looked at him gently as she said it._

 _"What's your name exactly, Frederick called you Robert?" I asked it and twenty three more moved to its side so they could spell it's name out by making each letter as she read it out for us._ _"_ _ **R, O, B, B, I, E,**_ _Robbie, so the nickname version, huh, alright what about you guys?" she asked as she looked at the quintet and they spelled out their names to us. "Robbie, Sarah, Eddie, Jenny, Billy and Rosie." Theo read out at that._

 _And we nodded as Andrew rolled up._ _ **"In my case you already got my name, but with us in this decade, I'd prefer it if you called me Andy, guys."**_ _Luke read out and we nodded to his request then._ _"How old are you guys exactly, your brother said they left when you were eleven, how old are you exactly son, guys?" Todd asked, as he looked at the seven gently and they put themselves into the third youngest._

 _Of the two digit number then_ _and I exchanged looks with the others at that. "You're twelve, great we got a bunch of sixth graders in the house with us." Luke said and the next group moved to their side in answer to that._ _"That's thirty in Andy's group, so how old are you guys?" she asked looked at the others and thirty separated from the group and created the next number down in answer to that._

 _"Eleven, fifth grade, sixth grade, so the oldest is probably seventh grade I bet, that's the age when they start a trade and begin working for a living here with their parents, while being the teenage head of the household, right you guys are thirteen." she said, looking at the third age group and they jumped to answer that._ _"Alright if it's the seven of you who are going to be hanging around us the most, keep it from getting out of hand tonight okay." Mary added and they all nodded to the request then._

 _As they looked at each other and I knew they exchanged playful grins at what they were going to give us a show then. A minute later the red ball knocked one of the others into the stairs and that started a riot as I exchanged looks with the quintet at this as the green one knocked it past me, as whoever the orange ball was went flying past me at three feet up and we quickly dodged to keep from getting hit as one of the others started going at it._

 _"Whoa, heads up guys, watch it or you're going to get nailed by accident." Luke said as we quickly dodged and she said it for me. "Alright What's going on..., wait a second, Red, Green, Pink, Black, Blue, Yellow, ninety red, of the snooker balls, and 84 of the stripes, and five each purple, burgundy, and orange, in solid, five Browns and ten white cues, they're getting ready to put on a show for us." Eleanor said and I nodded to her._

 _Standing next to her as we watched as the sextet, and their age group, along with the ninety red balls got started as it started innocently enough then. "She said they were watching the tv show, so what the heck is this exactly?" Mary asked her and she sighed. "I'm not sure, but if I have to guess, they're doing an episode for us, just one as if Andy was the secondary leader of their team. I think if he chose his favorite power ranger."_

 _"Then his friends and the the others did the same, and it's once a ranger, they dress in the color of their ranger color, and the seven started choosing their favorite colors here. Though that is there's not more the seven of them and they ended up becoming eleven by the time the second series started here, though if they did, we're meeting them soon enough, once whatever integrity test this is that my grandfather mentioned is done with." She said with a chuckle and I smiled at that as she finished her remark._

 _"Your's fathers favorite color and billiard game, as well as his career, why choose these two things just so he could talk to you when we got here exactly?" Theo asked and she explained that. "Dad's giving parental orders to Doctor Marrow before things start getting out of hand, though his orders are getting repeated by my parental trio, if that's who Benson and the Dudleys are to me." she said and we nodded to that explanation._

 _"If they are, than Webster just crossed the wrong people if the chief is a marine style cop and he's not someone you want to cross. Than again, I bet if that's the reason he chose to get Benson involved, we're not going to like what your medical records have to tell us if something happens later." Mary said and I nodded in agreement with her thoughts. "Yeah well that's the reason why my parents decided a change in scenery was needed."_

 _"And as for Lou, everything he is is pretty much like the uncle in the book, my parents chose the good one, while she chose the reject, though if that was planned and mom's in trouble for playing around with my social life here." she said and we chuckled and nodded to that gently. "At the moment Malcolm is getting protective if he hears why exactly, he so much as touches you when drunk and he's having him committed for rehab, as am I." I told her and she nodded to that gently as she shifted closer to me._

 _"Yeah well I think mom did that on purpose, if this is some sort of family test, than she's preparing to tell Jefferson the truth regarding who she is, if he's also from here. But she just chose in advance who my bodyguards were going to be by getting to you and Malcolm now last week." she said and I nodded to that remark as Luke ended our conversation at that as his eyes narrowed at the reference then as he said it._

 _"I'm guessing this jerk is the reason for the fight I heard last week, because I heard a shouted warning to a Richie last week and I was standing below the window. Of a red brick apartment building, but I caught a good portion of the fight. But the sum of the conversation was the probate and a fight over selling the apartment. Tell me that wasn't you and your apartment that fight was about?" he said and she sighed then._

 _"You heard us, Luke?" she repeated and he nodded to her. "I did, so that was your apartment, the bastard is screwed when I get through with him. Just spending twenty minutes with you now, it's enough I'm getting protective of you." he said and she nodded. "Well then I can explain this tomorrow after lunch tomorrow, to put this bluntly, she suggested I live with them as I was working as a home nurse."_

 _"But turning me into a nanny for her son, I don't think so." she said and he crossed his arms. "To answer the other question, mom paid the rent three months in advance before she passed. Which explains that portion, but I never had to read the will, because with mom being a psychiatrist. This was a test of some sort, though with what she just told us now at the moment, said grand prize is now the new executor."_

 _"Of the family manor now, along with the entire family fortune, though, if that will was a fake it means the real one is with her lawyer, Robert Wilson. But if I'm reading this right only a true Craine knows that will is a fake the second they hear those words. But my parents are civil servants, before they died, as for the how she decided to retire, she had a heart attack and needed a triple bypass, but here's the rest of it."_

 _"After the heart attack and surgery 11 years ago, I was acting as at home Nurse, and the pain of seeing her change and deteriorate was too much. How much of the fight did you hear though aside from what you told me?" she asked and he sighed at that. "I heard a remark on two months of back rent, this woman saying that your mother possibly thought her husband was more equipped to deal with whatever probate."_

 _"There was in that will then you were, you telling her that her husband wasn't even real family, if that's why your parents trust the doctor here so much. To them the doctor was parental approved and then a shouted remark, regarding eleven years worth of pain at her, so that's what they call this, unpleasant details. It's like dealing with a cancer patient, in level IV whatever cancer." he said and she nodded to him. "Yeah that's it exactly, after the triple bypass surgery, she contracted diabetes."_

 _"And with it now, was Addison's disease, mom needed me taking care of her, but cooking, cleaning and the side effects of diabetes, she was a level II. Needed the insulin shots at the time, but the hospital leant us the equipment for a live at Home medical care, regarding the cane and the walker at the time here now. It was ripping me apart seeing my mother like this, but the duo, they don't understand, at all."_

 _"And I've hated them ever since but that's the source of the amount of anger you heard in my voice that day. If that's what you told the doctor, Mary, you just hit the nail on the head, but..., but they're selling my apartment. And whether I agree with it or not, though with what I just heard and learned from mom. She makes that choice and she's been cut out of the will, as mom chose in advance at the moment here."_

 _"And chose me and possibly the doctor as the real heir and marital heir to the entire family fortune." she said and the three of us nodded as he said it firmly. "Well she's going to get it for that, if this is your house and we're your future, it's simple, because the trio and I are all in Boston. But he just ticked me off and he's going to get it when I get through with him." he said and she leaned into his side at that as I hid a smile._

 _"Well I'd hate to be the idiots when they meet us." Todd added as we exchanged looks. "Well that helps in emotional recovery and venting right now, but less then four hours and already you're opening up to us right now." Theo said and I nodded in agreement. "It's a bit too late for that my best friends in college, before this happened were like you guys, but you're both sides of my personality, but here's the thing."_

 _"But I needed this and I really wanted to do it, but if mom decided to put us together right now. Then she knew I needed you guys, you and Luke to cheer me up and the trio to be listening ear right now. But my master's degree was focused on parapsychology, psychiatry and several added electives. So whatever this is, I'm fine with it Doctor, because I took several courses and my mother was a parapsychologist."_

 _"Aside from that Malcolm was her boss and she was intending on me finishing school and in her department, join it. But family ran business and to repeat Akroyd's remark to Murray, out of the college in studying paranormal activities they expect real results. But if I was psychiatrist studying parapsychology, sleep and dream deprivation as well as fear and performance, I'd choose a haunted house in the week regarding it."_

 _"And leading into the week before Halloween as a result now, that's why I chose this, mom decided to help it along and knows I'd get a real kick out of this." she said and the three of us chuckled at that. "Well now I know why I got chosen, it's to help bring you out of your shell right now Nell, but I'm glad to us meeting is helping you heal at the moment." Theo said and the duo nodded as Luke ended our conversation then._

 _"Alright subject..., whoa, alright guys, again take it easy or you're going to hit one of us by accident, alright." Luke said as Andy knocked a red snooker passed us and he quickly dodged as they quickly moved. "So any theories here regarding that tv show, and why the kids are acting like this right now, when you just showed up?" Theo asked her smiling and she nodded as she looked at the grouping with a gentle smile on her face._


	7. 6: New Housemates and Dinner

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's going to start reflecting his memories from when things were pretty quiet in their trip to slightly tense to turning into a total intrusion, as this is going to show his memories of the two of them together, had they had a chance to pursue their relationship.**

 **Chapter 6: Pranks At the Table and Conversations**

 _"Yeah to answer your question if they were watching the show, they stopped watching it before whoever the second red ranger ranger's replacement arrived and it's an alternate reality of the show. From the letter, because every preteen girl loved the romantic touch to the show and they all hated the fact they ended his relationship through a letter like this and matching him up with her replacement barely weeks after her friend left."_

 _"Though if they did that, it's the second half of the first season and the first half of the second season, but alternate reality to the dear john letter episode. Though if Malcolm and Dana's triplets figure this out, they're going to understand it better than we will." she said and we nodded as Mary, Todd and I all looked at her at that_ _and she smiled as she answered our unasked question, before Luke said it for himself and Theo._

 _"Wait who is this Malcolm exactly?" Luke asked her and she smiled as she explained to him. "Head of mom's department at Riverside, what dad meant was my mother, in addition to being a parapsychologist, was a psychiatrist as well, she worked in the paranormal department._ _And her boss was Malcolm Keough, he was also her best friend at work, his kids are ten and he's married, but we got together to play candy poker a few times_ _." she added and I nodded as I got it then as we watched them._

 _"I take it Dr. Craine was well known in the office if Malcolm decided on it being a family ran business now, once you start school again?" Todd asked and she smiled. "Yeah, in fact she's toughest parapsychologist he has, demeanor of Spengler and the sense of humor of Venkman to go with it. Retiring sooner than she would have wanted, she still watched the ghostbusters and any type of show or movie with the paranormal."_

 _"Or supernatural, though my dad was a science fiction nut, and I don't doubt he'd have loved SG-1 or the next generation if he'd had the chance to see it. The explosion that killed him was when I was sixteen, so 1977, which explains why he dragged up Starwars, he got to see the first one. And evidently his ghost saw the other two, and this one Liam Neeson is working on and just finished." she said and he nodded as I smiled at that._

 _Waving her to the side I answered her explanation in a gentle tone, as she went into a huddle with me, Mary and Todd._ _"Yeah he told me that, but I wound up seeing her, ghost wise, at the chalkboard in her office as she was working on her side notes to give to you. Though if she's staying the entire week, I don't doubt whatever our bond is going to be like, if I was her intended choice in suitors here at the moment."_

 _"Then I'll be able to hear her voice through you now, but both ways will come in handy now, because she knows you better than I do, and I'm going to get protective "How much did you get exactly." I said and she smiled at that as we watched them going at it then. "Maybe 20% at the current moment, but what I will say is if you told me that she's giving me a chance to put my knowledge to use. And frankly whatever you didn't tell me yet, I don't care either way, it doesn't matter now Doctor. I trust you and I think if he and mom handpicked you, you're just like me." She said to me softly and I nodded._

 _"Look if you're my exact match, whatever reason you chose to do it this week, I would have chosen the exact place, time frame and alibi. As to how and why, my thesis is sleep and dream deprivation and I've done fear studies myself as well, that was my thesis, dad was right when he told you that. Mom was my idol and I wanted to be her, whatever caused her to retire caused me to drop out of school and I did my disrotation at home."_

 _"Which is the reason he dragged up Jane, she's been throwing that fact at me for months and the last eleven years, to the point that with the fact that car could have a few problems with it and I'm the named sole heir. So if that car is a booby trap, you'd have to destroy it anyway, because my godfather is going to kill him when he hears he tried to kill me for whatever reason and if he's the reason mom is gone."_

 _"Malcolm is going to have him committed for this, losing his mind out of greed and getting him into rehab for a good five years, so every person who's life he destroyed doesn't have his on a silver platter, because every person in town knew mom by her pen name. Though if this was mom's intended therapy, it's working right now." she said and we nodded as I hid a gentle smile at the remark as we stood together, before we heard a loud crack of marble on marble ad we watched the kids._

 _As they started knocking each other all over the room as she gave the theory on this one with an amused look on her face at this. Watching as Andy was suddenly surrounded by five solid red with no numbers and the quintet were suddenly surrounded by the others as it turned into a battle as they started knocking each other around the room and she chuckled as she said it. "I also think they learned martial arts here, but in ball form, but then in their case of sports winding up on the sidelines is if they get chipped or worse here, and that's going to put them out, and with that fact in mind here."_

 _"So somebody starts the pillow fight and now it needs parental supervision, before they break something when we got what looks like ninety six preteens in ball form fooling around in here, you want to say it or should I, Doctor?" she asked and I nodded in agreement as I looked at the ninety six firmly as Andy and Robbie started knocking each other back and forth, like they were playfully sparring and she smiled at that._

 _"Andy and Robbie are acting like the duo when the show started out, a few weeks into his time on the team." she said and Luke crouched next to her as he answered that. "Yeah you're right, Robbie chose red and Andy chose green, Sarah is pink, Jenny is yellow, Billy blue and Eddie is black." he said and she smiled. "I think I see where this is going." she said with a chuckle and he chuckled as he got it as he answered her._

 _"Andy if you're playing the new leader on the team, which version did you like most?" she asked and he jumped in answer to that as she got the message. " When he was in his first color, uh huh, okay I see why you possessed the green ball here, is Robbie your co-leader?" she asked and he jumped a second time and Luke chuckled at that. "Robbie's your best friend is that it?" he asked and they jumped together in answer to that._

 _"Wait, if he's your co-leader than what is Sarah to you now exactly, because Alicia said she was her sister-in-law?" he asked and the thirty created a heart in answer to that. "She's your girlfriend." Eleanor said and they exchanged looks at that as she gave the diagnosis to that over her shoulder to me. "Did you guys just get together, before whatever happened?" she asked her and she jumped in answer to that._

 _"Andy is your boyfriend, so what is Robbie to you exactly?" she asked and they wrote out a word to her. "B, R, O, T, H, E, R, brother, he's your brother, blood or friend." she asked and they spelled out the next word to her. "F, R, I, E, N, D, friend, he's your friend, but you guys were raised together, Andy arrives and you've found your soulmate, is that it." she said and the trio jumped in answer to that._

 _"I'm seeing the scenario from the show here." Luke said to her and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at me? "The quintet were raised together and Andy just joined their gang, after inviting him to join their group, it was six weeks later and he and Sarah started getting together, but whatever happened I think it halted their futures, before they had the chance to and he had the chance to propose here." she said and I nodded to that as we watched them fooling around_

 _And Luke chuckled as she said it then as he crouched next to her. "If they're playing the sextet, I think it's the first nine months after the green ranger moved to town, if this is one of two episodes if they got doubles of each other involved in it." she told him and he nodded in agreement as we watched them do a show for us. "Yeah I don't doubt that, but evidently Andy knows, like Tommy knew, that Sarah can take care of herself, though she still needs him protecting her, though Webster tries to touch you at all."_

 _"And he's knocking him a good one if you're hurt and I'd do the same thing." Todd said to her gently and she nodded. "Yeah, he's right and I would too, though I think this was so they could re-enact that episode when the sextet had clones created of them. And as to why I'm saying that exactly, it's because we got red, green, yellow, blue and black so with that, who's missing exactly out of the original sextet of those kids, by that I mean the show came out when I was twenty four, and it's now been six years to the day of the Halloween episode of it." Luke said with a chuckle and she nodded in agreement._

 _"What are you talking about exactly here guys?" Theo asked and Eleanor smiled as she looked over her shoulder to answer her. Before she could say it the pink joined the quintet of solid colored balls and they lined up together as she chuckled, before a second ensemble was created just with the white cue, and she nodded as she said it for him smiling, knowing he understood exactly what she was thinking._

 _"The white cue ball has black spots all over it, alright that's during the second half of season two, when their new friends joined the team and before they got the third upgrade." she said and Andy jumped to answer her as they assembled in both ways then. "I think that sums up your assumption Nell, we now got the entire cast, both versions, in front of us of here Luke." Todd said to him with a chuckle smiling_

 _And Eleanor finished his remark with an amused smile then. "Alright Red, Pink, Green, Yellow, Black and blue in one pile, and white, red, pink, blue, black and yellow in the other, and the added eighty four are the rest of the group." she said, before she realized it then as finished that. "Wait a second, I count 90 solid, no number, red balls, and multiple versions of the others, aside from my father he's with the twins."_

 _"And two each, also no number, of the yellow, green, blue and black, Luke, what was that episode where they had added trouble just after he joined the team." she said and he looked at the groupings then. "Season one was Dino powers, season two thunderzord and season three was Ninjetti and that's when the movie came out. But this look like the end of season one, before their next villain showed up."_

 _"Luke, wasn't the couple episodes where we saw two copies of each of them. As to why I'm asking that, it's because one had to do with a mirror image and the other was when he just rejoined the team after losing his powers and getting back. And they had the enemy troops who took their appearances in combat mode. Though if that's what we're seeing get ready to dodge here guys, which is it?" Todd asked him and he looked at me._

 _"Yeah you're right man, I'm looking at a full blown warzone here, alright guys get out of range, before they start going at it and we get caught in the middle of it and to answer your question. Todd, it's the second of two alter ego clone episodes running loose and in front of us here, as to why, we're seeing the first year the team was together in ball form here." he said and she nodded in agreement as she looked at the girls._

 _"Yeah you're right Luke. Theo what was every preteen's desire back in '95' once said tv show got turned into a movie, and it resulted in a bunch of eight to twelve years olds dressed as Ninjas that Halloween, because I wound up with thirty trick or treaters dressed as that-that year and mom and I were watching the old fashioned monster movies all night that night." she said and Todd and Mary both chuckled as they got it._

 _"Robbie and his sextet are playing the original sextet, while the others are playing their counterparts when Andy's character changed colors. I think the kids were watching the original show the first three years, before Sarah's character got replaced by the new pink and they chose to end their relationship through a 'Dear John' letter. In fact they just chose their favorite rangers here if they're enacting an episode for us." Luke said with a smile and she nodded in agreement as she scanned the group then._

 _"Alright I think I get it here, the ones with the numbers are the cast and the solid ones with no numbers are the clones here guys, aside from the two pinks, but the others, they got multiple versions of themselves and the snooker sets have them as solids with no numbers on them. So solids with no numbers are the clones and numbers are our cast of the show and our little friends are playing the cast. Which is why they chose to do an episode for us." Eleanor said and he nodded in agreement to her opinion._

 _As Theo looked at at her at that. "That's what these kids are trying to assimilate, their first year once the new leader of the sextet got added to the group, and the second of the sextet, when they created the movie, and the first one is supposed to be the leader's' starting point?" Theo asked and the duo nodded to her as the quintet were facing off against their counterparts as they started knocking each other all over the room._

 _as she answered his remark with an amused look as he was watching this carefully in case we wound up in the middle of it. "The second grouping is just about when they made the movie and the first is after he got hijacked and brainwashed here. What we're looking at is the second one and as for the added colors in the third group, it's the enemy troops, that's what the red balls are trying to assimilate here." she said to her._

" _Are you kidding me, we never seen any alter ego episodes or movies till they created Vader in the Starwars movies." she said and Mary finished her remark, before Eleanor answered her smiling. "Yup, and in this case, I think Andy is Anakin, when he was still just a child, my grandfather is him as a young adult, and whoever my descension started with is Anakin when he was ten years into his life as Vader and lost his mind completely."_

 _"Though if that's the case, I'm looking at psychology 101 of a homicidal maniac and alter ego here." She said and Mary finished that gently. "Yeah and that's exactly what we're talking about here Theo and this was just before their abilities got boosted up even further. What we're seeing is here this is the first eighteen months before the ninja trio joined the team, and she ended up in the hospital, again, for over doing it."_

 _"Alright they were going over flaws and it was a classic alter ego episode here by having six of the troops take on their fighting skills and two of said troops attacked the lead couple at the park, before the battle and..., Oh boy I see where you're going with this Nell, Luke, alright get out of range before we get caught in the crossfire." Mary said as the orange rolled it's way around us, before heading back to its friends._

 _"But yeah I think you're right and I think so, but what 1860 preteen and teenage ghosts gets into a preteen tv show that has issues in it like this, because this is ridiculous. As to why this keeps up and the other non named kids in ball form are getting into fights with a cue stick next if this keeps up. Though they start going at it and Sarah is just like the girl, in temperament, get ready to duck." Eleanor said to him and he nodded to her._

 _As we both looked at her at her remark and her eyes widened as Theo answered her. "This was probably the first ten months, before the first upgrade and..., uh oh, yeah she's right everyone get ready to duck, because with them being made of marble your remark just came to the fore Luke, get ready to duck." she said and he nodded as I watched a Orange ball come at her and Sarah slammed into him._

 _At the blow we heard a loud thud as the jolt sent him flying passed us as we all ducked as he collided with the wall with a loud clang and I nodded as we exchanged amused looks as Frederick rolled to the edge of their circle at that, as he tapped and his tone sounded stern as she looked at him gently as I said what the six of us were all thinking with a bemused look. "Yup, she's just like her in temperament, so watch yourselves."_

 _"And before you lose your temper young lady, don't do it when we're in the room with you, okay." I said and she jumped to answer me, though just as I finished saying that Frederick tapped a message out to her and she jumped to answer him as Luke translated it for us with an amused look on his face. **"Sarah, would you take it easy. I know you're good at sports, but getting that aggressive when we have guests in this house is going to wind up with someone getting caught in the middle."**_

 _ **"As for Daniel, take it easy or you're going to hurt him if he gets chipped if he gets thrown into the fireplace, and watch it or you're going to hit one of them in the head, if they get caught in the middle, now calm down will you please."** Luke read out and we nodded in agreement to his request as they were fooling around then. "Yeah I agree with him at the moment, to prevent us from winding up in the line of fire."_

 _"Alright, best stay at the edge of the group. Red and green, if there was a pink one in there." Mary said and I answered that, before I could though I heard a loud crack of marble against the metal grate as the fight started getting out of hand, as I watched as Sarah joined Robbie and Andy as she looked at him as he, if he had arms, would have one wrapped around her shoulders as Robbie stood on her other side contentedly._

 _"Luke you notice anything about the bond between the red and pink rangers when they were together, like brother and sister?" Eleanor asked him and he nodded. " Yeah with the red he saw their relationship like any big brother would and was happy they were so happy together. Though if this is the early stages of their relationship when he just got released from the spell, if that's why he's so furious at the duo, the orange, if that's Daniel, is playing that little punk when he doesn't know when to quit." he said as the pink stood next to the two and she chuckled as she answered the unspoken remark._

" _Yeah I get the message you're with them." She said and Theo looked at her with an amused look. "Yeah you're right, I'm seeing the entire cast of the original group when the show came out six years ago, before he changed colors at the time, it's color is the exact green that his vehicle was too." Theo said and I nodded as Eddie and Billy went into a huddle then with the rest of their quartet, before it resulted in a fight as the burgundy one knocked Jennifer out of the way with a violent jolt._

 _The amount of force at the blow threw her into the stairs and had her spinning in circles for a minute, before the number pointed itself down and Robbie and Eddie went after it for that, as Robbie knocked him into the wall so hard I heard a loud clang at the blow. While Eddie moved to her side and pointed his number down as well. "Eddie's checking on her to if she's okay." Mary said and I nodded to that and Theo looked at us._

 _"What was that about?" Theo asked and I answered that. "If the kids, in ball form, are imitating anyone here they're imitating teenage boys who get territorial with their girlfriends here and that burgundy one just pissed off Robbie by knocking his mate across the room, though Andy and Billy, I'm not too sure of." I said and the orange turned to the pink and it was suddenly flanked by the green and blue ones._

 _"Yeah but their timeline was when they went alpha male with their mates, Robbie's furious he just hit her hard enough to need a trip to the hospital and knocked him, whoever he is, into the wall. If that orange crosses Andy, I'm sure he's going to react like Tommy did and act like he's still under that spell if he goes so far as..., oh boy that's why they flanked her that kid, the orange, is like the little punk who doesn't know when to quit." Eleanor said and Luke looked at her at that as he looked at them._

 _"Oh boy yeah you're right, I think the fight and scenario here just hit that episode now when he and the girl just met and this is about to get nasty, because he's reacting like like Sarah is his mate. In the way the kid and the girl were in the show. If he and Sarah are together, I think if that orange does cross him it's going to result in a major fight or he's just going to make him see stars for a few days if he's like that punk who doesn't take no for an answer." he said and she nodded to that as we watched them._

" _White and pink in the second half of the show and green and pink in the first half and the green is acting like the pink is its mate now and the blue like his sister." Theo said and he nodded in agreement, as the orange touched Sarah and Andy charged and knocked him into the wall with a loud clang as he was spinning in circles for a few minutes before stopping as it leaned sideways. "Andy just gave him a concussion for getting crude like that." Todd said firmly and he nodded to that as he answered him._

 _"He just hit him hard enough to give him a concussion." Luke added with an irritated look and I answered that. "If that was a touch to a forbidden region Andy just went alpha male and punched him hard enough for him, whoever the Orange ball was if they grew up in our timeline, but he hit him hard enough to see stars for a while here." I said as Andy looked at Sarah gently as the orange rolled sideways into the wall, before stopping. "Assault and battery anyone?" Theo said and I nodded as I said it sternly to them._

 _"I think that was Daniel he knocked across the room, if she threw him into the fountain earlier like Alicia said a bit ago here." Luke said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well Alicia was right, in our time we'd consider a fight like this tantamount to winding up in detention if he'd given him a bloody nose or even broke his nose at the time. Though with the fact they're billiard balls, he's just knocked him a good one." Todd said and I nodded in agreement as I got ready to let the duo have it for that._

 _Before I could say it, her tone turned firm as she took charge then. "Alright hold it right there guys, that's enough already." Eleanor said sternly and they froze and turned their numbers, which I figured was their heads, to us slowly as I said it for her, before I could though her tone went firm then as she looked at the eight sternly. "Look I know you're furious at whoever it was that touched your friend like that, but this is ending right now." she said and I finished off her sentence with a stern look and firm tone._

 _"Alright enough already, get back on that table, we'll use you later alright, we have any more fights like this you're staying on that table and we're not using you at all." I said and they rolled into whatever room the tables were in and I looked at the quintet as I saw the girls who were trying to keep from laughing at this as I finished my sentence with an amused look as Luke said it for all of us then smiling._

 _"Well there's our first taste of haunted houses, but hopefully it's not going to be like that all week." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered him. "Yeah no kidding, but we better get used to it if it's going to be like this all week. I don't doubt this Halloween it's going from childish pranks and straight to full blown Nightmare On Elm Street Poltergeist intrusions later." I said and she nodded in agreement to that thought._

 _"Yeah well if it does, whoever the primary target is, we're not leaving alone and we stick together." Theo said with a firm tone. "I'm going to have to figure this out, before we do anything, but tonight, I think we're better off with just enjoying it, because it's a night of fun And we can't get to know each other and to repeat what grandpa and my father said regarding the music instruments. When playing with the instruments, check the strings, before you start fooling around with it." Eleanor said and we nodded to her._

 _Before I could say it though Robbie rolled up to her gently. "Whatever's going on I'll find out later Robbie, but you better do what he says now, or it's getting you and your friends detention if this keeps up like this." she added and he jumped and left the room as the duo started laughing at that, before Andy rolled in as well. "Again get back on that table or you're getting grounded wise guy." I added and he rolled out of the room at that._

 _" Possessed items that we, as adults, use here, for gods sakes this is getting ridiculous right now." She said as she tried to hold it in as Luke and Todd looked at her in bemusement. "What were they asking for exactly, to be used?" Luke asked and she nodded and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing as she answered his question as the girls started laughing at this as she answered his question._

 _"Yeah I think they decided to get our attention to let you know there's a few pool table in the house and they wanted to be played with, though if this keeps up its going to be constant requests for attention, **'Play with me, play with me'** is what their really trying to say here and and I don't doubt the pool tables are going to be getting hijacked when we use them if they're choosing now to get our attention with stunts like that."_

" _If it is though, than expect it to be parlor tricks like this or we just got a poltergeist in this house." Eleanor said and I took over from there as I looked at them. "Alright we better get settled, so dinner at six thirty, if they got pot warmers that's going to work in getting and keeping it heated." I said and Luke and Todd nodded in agreement to that. "I'm with her and we're going to check out the rest of the house." Theo said and I nodded as we headed upstairs after two hours it was time for dinner._

 _And we settled at the table as Todd looked at me as he and Luke brought the food to the table and we settled in then. "I found out from the Dudleys that what we just saw was a common occurance in this house David." Todd told me and I nodded. "You get the feeling that's not the only ghost we got running loose around here though?" Eleanor asked him and he nodded to her. "Anybody pick up on our seating positions though, because we're in the exact alignment in Clue here?" Luke asked and looked sideways at her and Theo chuckled as Mary answered that smiling as Eleanor looked at her in amusement then._

 _"Well if that tells us anything it's about to turn into an interesting week, because we don't have a butler in this house." she said with a laugh. "Yeah, but Scarlett was sitting between the colonel and green Mary. Though if this says anything, we're going to be looking at movie jokes and unexpected scares all night if we keep it up like this." she said to her laughing. "Less than three hours and you're already opening to us, and this is certainly helping now, but what is going on Nell, huh?"_

 _"Alright what gives exactly?" Todd asked her smiling and she smiled. "Nice to be away from Boston for once, and at the moment, if you already know about Jane, than its enough you're really going to be pissed later. But at the moment, I'd rather enjoy the night and we can get know each other here. Because if this says anything, you, and the quartet, are my closest friends now." she said to him and he nodded to her. "Yeah you're right about that and to answer your question, I know about Webster alright, a friend of mine said he's an asshole." he said to her gently and she nodded to him._

" _I take it you checked into him huh?" she asked and the duo both nodded. "We did and frankly every person who comes into contact with him in the courtroom are ready to kill the bastard at the moment. Though if he's your brother in law, and he ever touched you at all like that, and I'll kill the guy myself." Todd said with a protective growl in his tone then and Luke between them and Mary and said it for the three of us gently._

 _"Who is this guy, if you chose to get away from Boston for a week?" Luke asked and he answered that with a growl. "Louis Webster is a hot shot lawyer who's been milking people for all they're worth in the court room and a few of my friends at the lab, I work at the antiques artifacts office at the museum in Boston, have lost theirs to him, because either their spouses or whoever they did business with, sued them." he said to him as she finished his sentence then, and I knew she, Mary and Todd were growing close, if she told him this information first, before telling me, Theo and Luke._

 _"He's my sister's husband Luke, and at the moment I'm the latest victim and I'll tell you tomorrow, okay." she added to him and Theo said it for both of them. "Fair enough, though I swear, if he did any type of damage to you, and he's getting it by all of us later. If this results in an unbreakable friendship between us now." she said and we all nodded in agreement to that remark as she shifted subjects then._

 _"Why do I feel like that remark is enough he's winding up dead when I see the bastard?" Luke asked and she sighed. "Because you three are not going to take what I have to tell you well at all. As to that he's a gold digger, mom knew, like I did, he's only married Jane for mom's insurance money, but depending on how much is in it. Since we were on a very mild income, though if it's higher than mid middle class I bet it's enough he'd kill the sole heir just to get every dime for himself and Jane now."_

 _"I may be the youngest, but my parents doted on me in the way the Evans treated Harry's mother in the book. So proud of their youngest, I'm everything Jane isn't actually. But depending on what my parents left us, I don't doubt I'm the heir getting everything and she's only getting 10% of whatever inheritance our parents left us. Though why choose me for this project, I don't know yet." she said to him and he nodded as he pulled the seat out for her and she sat down as he took the one next to her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she smiled at him._

 _"I'd hate to be the idiot if you're the sole heir in this case though, if this house belonged to your mother though, because everything, going by just the looks of this place and what we saw earlier is worth millions in dollars. Though whatever revenue the builder had has got to be worth more than millions or billions, but a few trillions and higher with it 130 years since the civil war." Theo said and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah well if the revenues are that high and this was a set up from the get go."_

 _"So mom chose in advance who to give the entire inheritance to. And I'm it, though if I am and dad, if he was alive, would skewer Lou, than give his side of what familial inheritance there is, because my maternal side is descended from Frederick Craine. Though I don't know who the descension is starting from here, though if this was their house I probably ended up at the family home." she said and we nodded to that._

 _While sitting down where I was I saw that Eleanor was between Todd and Luke and across from me. "Hey where did you get that necklace from exactly, if they recognize it?" Mary asked and she smiled. " Mom left it to me actually, I'm not sure what the initial stands for, but I knew my grandmother had this necklace, it's a family heirloom, though I'm not sure how many generations though exactly." she said and we nodded to that._

 _"Well whoever this March family is, I bet that's why they responded to you like that." Todd said and she hid a chuckle. "Hey did anyone check the painting upstairs when they were exploring a bit ago?" Luke asked and we shook our heads. "No why exactly?" Theo asked and he looked at her. "Whoever owned this house, there's a painting of a woman in the corridor offf the east wing staircase and her pendant looks like that one._

 _"So if she's the wife, or second wife of the owner of this house, I bet the descension started with her and worked its way down to your mother, if she gave that to you Nell." he said and she nodded. "My grandfather's records never mentioned who was the previous owner of that necklace was, when he passed it to my great grandmother, but the descension is starting from Frederick, but the March, that's easy to figure out, as to why and why the kids decided on greeting me specifically like that."_

 _"That's my mother's maiden name actually, my parents are Rebecca Sarah March and Robert Christopher Vance. Wherever the family was from exactly, that I don't know, but for whatever reason they recognize my necklace, I think it has to do with my mother's previous visit up here while I was in college." she said and we nodded as we went over their backgrounds and I hid a smile at her relaxed demeanor._

 _Halfway through the conversation, it went from family and hobbies and switched to their reasons for sleep deprivation as Theo did hers as she was bringing a bottle of wine to the table. "You know the rest of you may hate your insomnia, but I'm not sure I want a cure for mine, that's where I get all my best from, is waiting to fall asleep. I'm lone, occasionally, with no distraction, my minds racing with creative ideas and come three a.m. I feel like a genius." She said and Luke answered that with an amused look._

 _"Are you kidding me, by three a.m. I feel like I'm losing my mind watching those infomercials on psychics or listening to Tony Robbins and the psychic hotline, you ever seen that on late night tv?" he asked and I nodded as she poured me a glass of wine. "Oh yes, thank you." I told her and he continued. "I swear you get a steady diet of that crap and soon you're planning on becoming a character on survivor or moving to Montana and becoming a survivalist." he said and we started laughing as she answered him. "That's why God created barbiturates honey?" she said with a smile to him._

" _Nebutal?" he asked and she shook her head and he started teasing her. "You know Todd I think we got a classic Seconal woman on our hands, in fact I think see a bit of Jackie Suzanne in Theo." he said and the look she gave him was a bemused look. "Ouch." I heard him utter and I decided to end that as I was holding in my laughter. "Alright you two, enough about pharmaceuticals. Okay so what do we need in life, what are the basics, food, water, shelter." I said and she answered that in a joking manner._

 _"Sex." she said and he smiled as Eleanor hid hers as I went further. "And sleep, sleep, I've been working on a five year study, with the help of Mary here, making profiles of bad sleepers. I'm looking for a good psychological link. I hope the work we do here will be able to help other people like yourselves." I said and she smiled. "God knows I'm all up for helping people saving the planet, but doesn't everyone have a probably sleeping these days, life's to frantic." she said and Mary looked at Eleanor then._

 _"What about you Nell?" she asked and she sighed. "Well it seems like your lives are complicated and exciting and you think about it when you go to sleep, but I don't know, nothing's really happened to me, so I don't have a reason to sleep badly." she said and I thought over what I read so far about her. "But in your application you said you had trouble sleeping." I said and she sighed and I knew she was about to let go whatever information I needed to know to help her now._

 _"Well yes, but it's not like them, it's just..., there was always someone calling me, someone always banging, ever since I was younger I took care of my mother, she'd wake up in the middle of the night, and bang with her cane on the wall. It, it was like this relentless banging all through the night. It's weird, but though she's gone somehow I can still hear it when I wake up." she said and I thought that over. 'Two months and she still hears that, whatever information I need to deal with this I'm working it out.'_

' _Seeing her like this it's obvious she needs to be around other people and if this works it's going to help her heal.' I thought and I knew Mary thought the same then. "Well that's why we're here Eleanor to try and help you." I said and Luke, who was standing behind me, smiled. "Yeah Nell I think what Dr. Marrow is trying to say is, you're a basket case like the rest of us." he said and we chuckled as I got ready for step two then as she looked at me and Mary then to explain a few things then._

" _Though what she told you, before you chose me, is dual layered, and this reason happens to be one of them, mom and I were really close and up until eleven years ago she was completely healthy at the time. Those two have no clue what it's like to watch your favorite parent go through something like this, it's like watching someone suffering cancer, stage four. And they're dying and knowing the treatments are just going to slow it down and there's nothing you can do to stop it, so just make the best of what time you have left." She said and sighed as she vented a bit of it to us then._

 _"As if that's not enough, my father died four years before and while I had three years left of high school, Jane was in college and partying for weeks on end out at the clubs by her college and flunked five classes in the first semester every year. But I grew up a bookworm, not a party girl, my chosen expertise was meant to help others and protect them from poltergeist or or a psychotic outburst, let alone drugged or drunken here, here, as to that I was training to be a medical psychiatrist at the time."_

 _"While I was acting on a normal high schooler, mom left me her textbooks and was training me to take her place when she retired at the time, though she was head of the parapsychology team at the psychiatric hospital. My father was a fire fighter and I was going to grow up to be a civil servant, but something cut that short at the time and I'm not entirely sure what it was, so coming was enough I could put my knowledge to use."_

 _"But this me showing now is what I was like in college and high school at the time, so whatever mom told you, if her imprint is hanging around now, is the truth, my classes were parapsychology and psychiatry." she said and I nodded as I hid a smile, knowing we were beginning to make progress if she told me that. "So I guess, if you just told us that, that means we're both sides of your personality traits huh?" Luke asked her and she nodded smiling as she answered him._

" _Yeah, though for whatever reason there is, it's feels like I already know you and Theo in a way, if I'm acting like this around you guys. Though if that's true mom did that on purpose and your parents were friends of hers, we just can't remember that, because we're a couple years apart in age and we can go into trio dynamics at a later time." She said and he nodded as she looked at him and he gave her a smile and she smiled back at him as Theo looked at her smiling and I hid mine, already seeing the bond between them growing and knowing that this was going to be worth the added side project._

 _Looking into her eyes I could also see a glow start to light up and I knew that just being around us it was starting to help. **'I wonder, no not yet, it couldn't be, its too soon right now. But he's so cute.'** I heard and I knew that thought was focused on me if she was thinking that and looked at her gently. **'Whoa, that shouldn't have happened, Doctor can you hear me?'** she asked and I hid a nod as I looked at her. _

_'Yes, I can, well whatever bond we have it's going to get stronger this week, don't worry, we can just keep it like this.' I thought back to her and she gave me a smile and I smiled back at her._ _ **'Baby that's the first portion of it honey, once in range of the right one they activate automatically, you just found him, he's the right one.'** I heard and I hid a smile at that, knowing I was her mother's chosen therapy for her as was the quartet as he answered her vocal remark as I though to my mother in law then._

 _'Rebecca is that you, because I just spoke to Robert after I arrived?' I thought and heard a gentle tone as she answered me._ _ **'Yes David it's me, don't worry, I've got her notes and study guide regarding the house ready, but part if this job is a room by room search for information and the suitcase is hidden in the rec room, ready for use, so we're all set now honey.'** she said and I nodded in relief at that._

 _After hearing her explanation of her insomnia and her remark regarding her mother, I figured this was why she wanted in on it as Luke looked at her with a smile, and I knew he was about to start getting playful then._ _"I know you needed that, so what's next emotional venting?" he asked and she looked at him. "Are you asking to get smacked Luke?" she asked and he chuckled as he answered her smiling._

 _"Not really, but a good tension breaker helps." he said and we chuckled. "Uh oh, alright I see where this is going if you guys start acting Arquette and Sagoes in the movie, though if that's the chosen therapy with us together, I see your patients, David, are about to acting like a bunch of over grown teenagers here this week as well as tonight. Though with what Robert said we don't need it turning into a circus this week."_

" _So with that fact in mind you guys, watch where you aim that pillow or we're getting caught in the crossfire, and I get hit and you're really going to it." Todd said with an amused smile at that. Hearing that remark I couldn't hold it in and started laughing at the remark as Theo answered that with an amused smile as she looked between her trio smiling then, as she added on to that remark with an amused look on her face._

 _"Alright, before you start going at it, ease up you two, because we're not doing this at the table and second if I'm the third member of your trio and Todd our quartet, if this is meant to change things. Though if from what he said is true, you start going at it and we're going to wind up in the middle, so I think tonight, let's just head it off here."_

 _"With a week together I think we can get used to being around each other's personalities, but don't start acting like a couple teenagers when that happens okay." Theo said to them with a smile and I hid mine. Being around the duo was doing a lot of good and I knew the duo could see that now. **'Well that helps, she's around others with a different personality than hers and it's helping her to open up now.'**_

 _ **'We're already connecting now and with the way things are going I don't doubt we're going to be really close friends now if this keeps up.'** I saw Todd thinking at the amused look on his face then as he patted her shoulder gently and she smiled at him. Just as he got ready to answer her I heard another slight crash, before hearing a loud splash and we exchanged looks as we heard several explosions of water in there._

 _"Well the wiseacre fooling around with the billiard balls just got into a water fight in there." Todd said and she nodded in agreement. "With a bunch of twelve year olds in this house it's either pillow fights or water fights, and they've been pent up too long. So I bet with me arriving now, they get the chance to let loose, if that explains what's going on in there." she said and we nodded to that as she called out to our invisible charges then._

" _Alright whoever started that, I'm ending it guys, now cool it already." She called out and we chuckled as she looked at us. "Kids, sooner or later the wiseacres screwing around with the pool table are going to come in here and start a bickering match over who caused that water fight in the kitchen, if this is what being in a house full of preteen is like at the moment." I said and she chuckled as she answered me._

 _"Yeah well don't give them any ideas here, otherwise they are going to do that, and with that. Though at the moment I don't think it's just that one group of preteen ghosts let alone my relatives, the place has to have several running loose in it, or someone else." she said and he nodded, before he could answer the salt shaker jumped off the table in answer to that and tried to get out of the room as I looked at it walking away._

 _"Again cool it wise guy, get back up on the table or you're getting sent to your room." Luke said and it put itself back the table at his stern tone and she exchanged amused looks at this with him as she answered him. "This keeps up I think he's trying to test your patience with practical jokes in the punchline guys." she said as she tried to keep from laughing at this as I answered that with a slight smile on my face._

 _"Yes well the practical jokes certainly seem to be lightening up the mood at the moment here. Though you guys start trying to scare us and you're in a time out, you rascals." I said, before Theo answered that with a smile. "Yeah so what's next exactly: the salt and pepper shakers getting into a fight next, because this is getting ridiculous here after what happened in the foyer?" Theo asked and she smiled as she answered her at that._

 _Before she could though I heard a slight crack of marble on marble, followed by a thunk and looked over my shoulder to see the kids knocking each other into the wall and into the cabinet by her chair as the quartet exchanged amused looks. "I don't believe this, I think they got the message, but I think your remark hit the table." Luke said to me smiling while Todd said what I thinking with a chuckle as he looked at the seven smiling._

 _"And you had to ask Theo, again with the asking for attention to be used now, and evidently they never get to be after dark here either up until now, and they're looking for some attention and want to be played with. Just as regular billiard balls, though if we're they're designated guardians, I think we got chosen to act as their guardians for the week." Todd said with an amused look and I looked at the thirty two balls with a stern look._

 _"Do I need to repeat myself you guys, we'll play with you later get back on that table right now, tonight is just meet and greet, tomorrow you get some attention. Now no more of this and you keep this up, and we're not using you at all this week, get back in there." I said and they left the room slowly, like they were sad to leave us and the red one rolled up to her and bumped her leg to ask a question to her._

 _Before she could say it Andy and Eddie started bumping each other back and forth and I knew they were arguing, as I watched them fight, I didn't have to hear their voices to know my remark came to the fore as she said it for me as she looked at the duo gently. "I don't care who started that water fight, I'm ending it, I hear any more crashes come out of that kitchen or another fight that results in you getting thrown across the room."_

 _"And you two, guys, are both grounded for a week and we're not using you at all this week." She said and the sixteen turned their numbers up to her as she finished her remark sternly as she looked at Andy and his gang then firmly. "Now I want that kitchen cleaned up by the time the Dudleys get back." she said and the trio jumped as the duo left the room as Robbie bumped her in the foot to ask a question._

 _"Sarah where in the series are you exactly, if you had a secondary version of yourself and a purple ball added to the group?" she asked and she tapped that to her. "When your character met her replacement and your character lost her powers and gave them to her friend. Alright let me take a guess, Rosie is playing your character's replacement and the purple ball was meant to signify her new color?" she asked and she jumped._

 _"How many portions of the series are you in exactly, because I counted ten of you?" she asked and she, Rose and a yellow stripe moved next to each other and she smiled. "Yeah okay I get it, it's the week that your character wrote that letter, and came to see Andy's, before it arrived and you and your friends, your quintet are either choosing both sides or taking sides in this scenario, and that's why Andy and Eddie were going at it."_

 _"Andy was telling him it's private and what goes on between you and him is between you and Robbie, and you alone?" she said and the trio, Robbie, and a yellow standing next to the stripe all jumped together. "Sorry kiddo, you heard him, go back into your playroom, we'll play with you tomorrow." Eleanor said in answer to the silent question as he bumped her foot a second time to ask for something and her tone turned firm._

 _"Who else took both sides in this situation between you and Andy and your characters exactly?" she asked and Billy rolled in and with him was another red and a black. "So that makes eleven, so seven chose both sides while Jenny and Eddie chose sides in this situation and Andy is telling him it's not his business and to but out, it's private. Alright I'm just repeating the advice of our generation if you were kids living in our timeline."_

 _"Long distance relationships never work in order and to prevent that relationship from falling apart, best to take a step back and rebuild the bond till you're back together and pretend you are, if you got a vulture looking for a freebie. If that's the reason you threw Daniel into the fountain and he knocked him across the room, you just want us to act like your parents if you were still alive?" she asked and the nine all jumped together._

 _"Alright we will then and with that, if this results in someone getting blown across the room I'm learning what it is he said and they're in big trouble, but we're dealing with it in the morning, though I hear another crash come out of that kitchen if the boys get into a fist fight and you're grounded and we're not playing with you when you're like this." I said to her and she jumped as Eleanor finished her sentence then gently._

 _"No not tonight, tonight is just meet and greet between us adults, then tomorrow you guys get attention, now again no more of this. At the moment the quintet and I are in the middle of getting to know each other and we need a chance to do it alone. Now go on, go join your playmates." she said gently and they rolled out of the room and she looked at me in amusement at this as she gave her thoughts on this._

 _"What was that about if Andy was knocking Eddie back like that, I could hear the furious tone in the taps?" Luke asked and she explained to us with a look of bemusement on her face. "They're doing an alternate reality version of that Dear John letter episode, and the stripe was the secondary replacement, but regarding this that explains the explosions and crashes in the kitchen." She told us bemused and I nodded as I hid a smile._

 _"I guess that answers your question here Theo, though at the moment I don't doubt that's going to keep up tonight, or the rest of the week. Though I'm not entirely sure yet, but what I can say is that with playful stunts like this are we got a bunch of kids hanging around us at the moment and it's kids that are from eight to early teens, to preteen to teenage years here, as to that, that's why they're getting aggressive with each other."_

 _"But in their timeline, instead of acting like twelve year olds they acted like they were thirteen to fifteen at least no less, so there's going to be disappearing acts with the food and staples, possessing the equipment that, as adults, we like to play with, like the pool table. In addition to water fights, and now a fork getting launched across the table, if they try that next, though they do try that and it's the stern parent act next." she said, and she nodded to her as Luke answered her with an amused look._

 _"Yeah well if it's pranks at the dinner table, than what's next exactly?" Luke asked, and before she could say it, I saw the basket of rolls shift position as it started edging it's way off the table. "It's our food trying to escape, before it gets eaten. Alright wise guy, put that back, we're not done yet." Todd said in answer to that and it stopped and edged itself back into position as Theo hid a laugh at this as she looked at Eleanor._

 _"You get the feeling this is going to keep up all week here though?" she asked Eleanor nodded as the shakers started knocking each other back and forth, watching them as the jolts had them moving closer to the edge of the table. "Guys you do that you're going to knock each other right off the table and make a mess, so stop the wrestling,_ _you're not human at the moment." she said and they settled at that, before the basket of rolls tried to edge it's way off the table a second time as I tried to keep from laughing._

 _As I reached out and grabbed it this time as I tried to hold back a chuckle as I put it in the center of the table._ _"Aw, nice try pal, you're not going anywhere right now, we're not done eating yet." I told it and she hid a chuckle as I looked at her gently. "Great our foods trying to escape right now, while the added staples are trying to start a fight, we got the billiard balls getting into a bickering match and a ball version of a fist fight."_

 _"In the foyer and again after we heard that explosion after one of them started a water fight, Alright that's five,_ _so what's next exactly, because is getting ridiculous right now?" Todd asked her and she went into it. Just as she was about to answer, a fork got launched across the table in answer to that, before it started flying back and forth, like a kid was playing with a toy rocket launcher and I leaned back slightly._

 _"Better stay clear of the table, so nobody takes a hit by accident, because there's been several eye related incidents on it." I said and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah stay out of range, I've have to deal with several injuries involving silverware after mom sliced her hand at one point." she told me and I nodded to that as Luke said it for me then. "I remember doing this when I was their age, and a friend nearly poked his eye out."_

 _"Yeah, I'd say these kids are not much older than fifteen Nell, alright listen you little wiseacres you better take a break or you're getting detention in the morning, because silverware is dangerous if you try that, now cool it." Luke added sternly. "These sudden jolts in intrusions are getting a bit too playful at the moment, this is getting ridiculous here." Todd added, before the salt shaker tried to sneak it's way off the table at that._

 _"Hold it right there pal get back to the center of the table right now." Luke said and it froze and slowly put itself back into place and we chuckled. "We were like this at this age, but as we grew up we changed, but they're trying to test us as their new guardians at the moment." Eleanor said and we nodded in agreement. "Yeah and like any other preteen or teenager they have to have limits, they're testing ours right now."_

 _"And at the moment, I feel like we're the parents of a bunch ten years who are trying to test our limits with sneaking foot into places they shouldn't or they're getting sassy and now trying to push our limits after the fight in the foyer. Though now I'm feeling like we wound up in a high school cafeteria with a bunch of freshman fooling around with the plastic silverware and the added staples at the table during a lunch break."_

 _"Though it's a good way to lighten up the mood right now after what you just told us Nell." Mary said to her and Luke nodded in agreement to that as she looked at him. "Well someone's trying to escape being used right now." Theo said with an amused look and I looked down to see the pepper trying to sneak it's way off the table and Luke sighed in aggravation as he said it, as I hid a chuckle at the bemused look on his face._

 _"Hold it right there pal get back to the center of the table right now." Luke said and it froze and slowly put itself back into place as Mary started laughing at that I hid mine as she said what we were both thing then at what was going on._


	8. 7: Dinner Conversations and Debates

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: Reflecting on their Conversation at Dinner, he recalls things leading into when they became a sextet as they got to now each other. For the story it's mostly in his point of view. But this story is based off the 1999 version of the Haunting as in the storyline they created the movie and it's reflecting a 'life imitating art imitating life' scenario as the story starts heating up from here.**

 **As they return to the house, but this time, not only Todd and Mary there for the entire thing, but Malcolm Keough, his family and the three quarters of the cast of the movie are along for the ride this time. As**

 **Chapter 6: Pranks At the Table and Conversations**

 _"Alright now I really am feeling like we wound up in a high school cafeteria with a bunch of freshman fooling around with the plastic silverware and the added staples at the table during a lunch break. Though if these keeps up, someone is going to make off with dessert next." Mary said to her with a chuckle and Luke nodded in agreement to that as she looked at him as she decided to get into new conversation._

 _"I think they started something, mom knows I love kids and these kids are trying to get my attention at every turn right now. Though I think that's why mom gave me that necklace, I'm their surrogate mother and you guys the adoptive aunts and uncles." Eleanor said and we chuckled. "Maybe, but this is getting out of hand right now at the moment, but kids, that's enough of this right now." Luke called out at that remark._

 _"So you said you're getting ready to work as an architect?" Eleanor asked Luke and he smiled as he answered her. "Yeah I took this as a side plan, but my first post is two months down the line from now and I'm going to be working on the skyscraper out in Boston. Though I took studies on sleep deprivation I never did it in a haunted house before." He said and she nodded as she answered him smiling at that remark._

 _"Looks like you're getting a first class training session into the life of a parapsychologist though. Though what I will say is, if we got the usual case of nuts in this, like the remark that case worker said on Beetlejuice. Haunted houses, and I mean true haunted houses, are not easy to come by. But poltergeist intrusions are sporadic at times, but it's seems like it's clear and normal ghosts here."_

 _"But then it shifts to true attacks and I'm talking along the lines of the poltergeist intrusion on the movie. As such never let your guard down, because you're going to on get a nasty shock if you do. But just because going on rational ways to explain this, but..., okay say everyone's upstairs and we heard a loud crash. And we all know none of us did it, because we were together that entire time. But that's what I mean, none of us caused whatever to break or get knocked over, as to how or why."_

 _"It's because we were always together, and none of us were separated, so rational question. If we were always together how did that get knocked over or destroyed when we never left each other's sides for more, or barely more, then five minutes?"_ _she said and he nodded to that. "That's case studies of that Fred Savage movie or just a case of ghost pulling pranks on you right now, but at the moment it's playful."_

 _"And soon enough the childish pranks turn to practical jokes and ones that cause damage or hurt feelings and it resulting in pointing fingers at each other._ _S_ _o were you expecting to wind up in a ghost story this time around, because this house has all the makings of the haunted mansion at Disneyland here." he asked and they started laughing as Theo answered that with a smile._

 _"If it is we stick together and don't get separated and whoever brought the King books I hope you didn't bring 'The Shining' with you, or this could be considered both that and 'It'." she said and Eleanor chuckled. "I'd say this is along the lines of Dracula or the House on Haunted Hill actually, the scenario may be tranquil but there's got to be several surprises hiding in the walls here, so we better keep an eye on that." she said and the duo nodded in agreement to her opinion then as Todd answered her._

 _"If I hadn't read up on his books or anything else along the lines of cult classics, I'd be worried right now, but this house gives me the creeps." he said and she smiled at him. "Eerie settings usually makes a good way to write a story actually. Authors like King or R. L. Stine try to scare their readers by driving up the suspense till the surprise twist really scares the daylights out of the reader. Robert Stevenson did the same for Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, if this house is along that era, I'd say we wound up in a horror story and ghost story rolled into one." she said and he nodded in agreement."_

 _"The books are one thing, but if we got a possessed ventriloquist dummy or a walking spider like maniac dressed in a clown suit running around this house, get ready it's going to be a very long night." Theo said and she chuckled at that. "Alright guys I think we better drop the scary stories for now." Luke said and they nodded and switched subjects, before she could answer I heard a secondary crash in the kitchen. "We're in here and no one's in the kitchen, hey wise guy if you're trying to scare us it's not working." Luke called out and she smiled at him as she answered him._

 _"Anyone suspect poltergeists here, because that's the second crash we've heard all day aside from possessed billiard balls getting into a street hockey and croquet game in the hall, a fork getting launched across the table, water fights, and the salt and pepper shaker trying to get off the table, before we catch them in the foyer and the Dudleys already left for the night, so it's just us now and our invisible friends are a bunch of kids needing an adult looking after them from whoever the malevolent spirit in the house is." Eleanor asked and they nodded in agreement to that as Todd answered her at that._

 _"Why do I feel like whoever's doing that is going to keep that up for the rest of the week?" Todd asked and I answered that. "I think the wise guy is trying to test our limits with everything needed here, but we don't need any more shocks than necessary this week." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Well if it's just a bunch of kids they're trying to keep us entertained, though an adult poltergeist is going to drive up the scare tactics and start throwing things across the room next here."_

 _"And with that fact in mind watch it, or you're going to get hit by accident." Mary said and she nodded in agreement to that. "If it was an adult poltergeist, you're looking at the haunting that scared everyone in the movie,_ _ **'Poltergeist'**_ _out of their wits at the time, though determining some monster punched a hole into our realm is going to be more difficult here Mary, and I'm slightly rusty in knowing that as well."_

 _"Because my training got cut short when my mother had the heart attack at the time. But to answer your remark, if we have to do this again, best to have a true medic in the house, and a small triage team as well, as to why here. If this poltergeist gets lethal and then turns homicidal, I only know basic first aid and it would take a true medical expert, or in your case Doctor, a psychiatrist, just to keep the person from having a coronary."_

 _"I'm lucky I took first aid training back in college though at the moment, by that I mean both versions of first aid, normal injuries and the life threatening ones, because mom's condition resulted in needing to do several areas that resulted in injuries or a trip to the E.R. Which I managed to stabilize, before that trip to the hospital, but if anyone gets hurt I can cover it. But I just took basic first aid, in the case of triage, I'm not a paramedic." she said and we both nodded to that information as I answered her then._

 _"Well if I do choose to do this again and we're all here, I'm getting a small medical team set up, though if this is your house. And you got the entire inheritance than we can afford to do the entire thing and pay damages, right now, but for now it's taking it easy for a while." I said to her and she nodded as she changed the subject. "So what kind of art do you get into Theo?" Eleanor asked and she chuckled as she answered her._

 _"I do everything actually, the current one was a marble statue and my projects get a lot of renevues as a result of being involved with other well known artists. All those carvings are good, but they give off a sense of pain and anguish and I can see whoever the builder was as a sick and twisted man if he turned into a recluse, if that's what happened, though if he's acting like Jack the Ripper..." she said and she nodded to that as she answered her._

 _"With what looks like ninety kids in this house, it's pranks and practical jokes for a while and they're acting like kids from this decade, though it's ending in two months. This decade and last, as well as the 70's, had some seriously sick ways to make movies, including slasher flicks, though the profanity is one thing it's the violence that'll get you every time with the amount of scary movies and slasher flicks they created." Mary said to her and Eleanor answered that. "Tell me about it, but haunted houses are another thing altogether, and there's only three in existence that fit this situation,_ _ **'The House on Haunted Hill'."**_

 _ **'The Haunting of Hill House'**_ _and_ _ **'The Thirteen Ghosts'**_ _and their all the 1960 versions as well. As to that, whoever the owner is probably lost his mind when he became a recluse and turned into maniac with a possessive need for children. But in order to create that theory on the carvings, and number two he probably got into the occult and was reading Lovecraft and other books that had to with mazes."_

 _"If this was the video game he's acting like whatever demon decided to remodel both bases and the moons, before driving those aliens version of the infernal regions to earth, if this guys into the occult, which explains the added Greek statues here. But what I can say is if he's as much a nutcase as we think he's lost his mind completely, before he finished creating the house, and as for the doors, I think that's going to come later."_

 _"Whatever history this house has I'm not sure yet, but I remember my mother telling me her family grew up here in Concord, before moving to Boston. I can't remember the maternal family name though here, though mom was descended Frederick Craine, I don't know where the family originated from. But if the Dudleys know I'll ask them if if she's my godmother and the chief, father." she said and they nodded to that. "What's the theory on the doors exactly?" Luke asked and she sighed as she answered him._

 _"Well if you grew up a skeptic this is as crazy as it sounds, but for every person growing up in this town who studied the doors like that it's more to do with faith and the paranormal than art, as to that. So far we've seen images like the doors in most art, like the one she mentioned,_ _ **'The Gates of Hell'**_ _. But this version is meant to be a message and if the creator made them, it's a method to judge a person's soul."_

 _"It's like the dream demons poster they put into the final Freddy Krueger flick, or the wall of faces on the video game, the first person shooter '_ _ **Doom'**_ _, and that's what I'm referring to here. And with that, if we just ended up with the real thing, with the fact the series ended. But whoever had the doors made I don't know, but at the moment I hope they're not related to me, because that's enough of bombshell." she said as she finished with a sigh then as she said it to him as I exchanged looks with Mary at that._

 _"I grew up with basic understanding of this stuff, but here's where the paranormal and whatever legends they created about this house comes into it, and like I said. If my grandfather was from here I can't remember, because mom never told me where our family originated from, or why he left, though my great aunt was his twin and they both were carrying a few hundred quadrillion on them when they left from their origin."_

 _"But what I can say, is if she left me the money to pay and finish college I can finish my research and we can run this more easily. So if your boss at the hospital was head of mom's department, because she's a parapsychologist and I'm her student in this and I studied this. So once I get the money, I can finish college and take my place at her office and it's a family ran business." she said and we nodded as Todd said it for me gently._

 _"Best guess we'll be finding out later this week, if it's connected to what he's going to tell us later. Though at this rate I bet it's connected to all the crashes we keep hearing in the kitchen." Todd said, before we heard another crash in answer to that. "For gods sake this is getting ridiculous here, alright again cool it wise guy, enough already, I hear another crash come out of that kitchen and you're in serious trouble."_

 _"Because if you're trying to get put in time out you're doing a really good job of it right now, buster." Luke said as he called out to whatever just did that as she tried to keep from laughing at his remark. "Nice word for it Luke, are you trying to start a riot here?" Todd said with a laugh. "What, what I say?" he asked and she answered that through her laughter. "For a group of preteens, they hear this stuff it's like you're asking to start something with them and with that fact in mind." Todd said and she finished his sentence as she started laughing as I hid a smile as she said it._

 _"You do realize they're going to see that as a reason to test your limits with all the pranks Luke. Because our little invisible friends are kids looking for some attention right now so they're going to do anything they can to get it. You just threw them a challenge and and they took it, they're now going to start testing our limits with all the practical jokes." she said and Theo chuckled at that as Todd answered her with an amused look on his face. "Yeah you're right about that, but to get back that remark."_

 _"If it is, and they do, they better take it down several notches or their getting put in a time out. To get back to it though and to change the subject, best guess is the builder was just a normal man, but a house this size is like a maze and you're looking for the right way out of it. If this was one of the first person shooters games I'd say I'm half expecting the menace to come leaping out of a closed door or around the corner or something." Todd said to him and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"If this was a scary movie I'd say they turned the house into a maze right out of a video game here, said video games first person shooters and the environment starts changing positions on you till you run into someone you're looking for. If that's what this house is trying to assimilate it's not amusing right now, because we don't need those types of scares, or the one from poltergeist this week." Mary said and Theo looked at her._

 _"That's what I hate about these games, that one focused on demons and hell, now that is really taking theology and Greek mythology a bit too far here. That door is like asking for someone to call in the monsters completely, I mean on the one hand we got a slightly clean mentally healthy living environment. And then we find that door and a carving that is dressed like the grim reaper." Theo said to her and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Lovecraft was obsessed with ancient menaces and mazes, if he loved to study Greek mythology, he's acting like he's into the occult here, with the amount of statues he created." Todd said and she answered that. "With Harry Houdini up by that point, this is sixty years prior to that, and with what I've seen he's got a demented sense of a humor, though if he became a recluse, he turned to studying the occult and then went crazy."_

 _"But if we keep talking like this and it's not going to matter if we're here for sleep deprivation or not, we're going to be having nightmares from all this stuff if this keeps up." Eleanor said to her and she nodded. 'Nice touch for getting the eerie setting to the environment set up here, because with them talking like that they're going to love the legend of the house when I tell them this.' I thought as he looked at her to answer her._

 _"Alright subject change now then, what's your movie preferences exactly?" Luke asked and she chuckled as she answered him then. "I'm into Scifi, crime comedies, comedies and anything that has to do with the paranormal." she said and he chuckled as he exchanged smiles with Todd. "Same here actually, I'm from L.A., my personal favorites have Christopher Lloyd in them, after our conversation in the foyer, I think they're going to see this as a reason to be doing anything they can to get attention."_

 _"Though if they start doing crime comedies I'm sure it's going to start getting out of hand here." he said and she started laughing. "Yeah well don't encourage them, they hear this they're going to see this as a reason to drive up the pranks and jokes." Mary said with a chuckle. "You used to say that about me and Rick, Mary." Todd said smiling and she chuckled at that. "Why do I feel like that's going to mean several jokes and running gags all night?" I asked and he smiled and she answered that question._

 _"Because once he finds someone of the alternate personality they started acting like a couple of wise guys and tried to get us to start laughing every time they did a comedy hour when we were kids David, with you choosing Luke. He's found his opposite half and with things needing an adrenaline come down once they start something it results in one of us choking on something through our laughter and don't do it at the table." she said and I nodded as Eleanor smiled at that as she looked at the duo._

 _"Great, you just selected the wiseacre duo now Doctor, alright we just entered movies we all have in common here. What's the big one we all like exactly anyway, with us being in a haunted house right now, with our conversation regarding Clue, I think we started something?" she asked and Mary looked at the duo. "Before you say it, no not at the table, we got to get out of the room, before you go for crime and comedy hour here alright guys." she said and I chuckled at that as Eleanor said it for me then._

 _"If it is, they're going for movies that we all share in common with each other, aside from mixed animation numbers, such as Roger Rabbt, just don't give them any ideas, because once they hear this it's going to start getting out of hand. And while we're on the subject here with comedies and crime comedies, just who dragged in the Christopher Lloyd flicks into this exactly, because two of them are considered crime comedies and she already said not to do that." She said and Theo grinned as she answered her question as I chuckled at the fact I just added on to her therapy with the duo._

 _"I'll keep that in mind where the duo are concerned here and to answer your question it was Luke. Okay so what's the scariest horror movie you've ever seen exactly?" she asked and she chuckled as she answered her. "At the time I was running my thesis, I was working on dream and sleep deprivation in case we really did have a lunatic like Krueger running loose in someone nightmares, but that's my thesis actually."_

 _"And that's not just a theory or supposed science either, aside from Craven's childhood, it's been confirmed that there were two deaths from sleep deprivation. I was running studies on this for several years at the time. Though anyone who's seen this series has a really warped sense of humor, because these movies just keep getting more violent every year." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered her at that._

 _"That's the truth, these horror movies and violence in cinema is one thing, but life imitating art is getting a bit too out of hand these days." I said and she nodded. " It's art imitating life is one thing, that's what A New Nightmare was focused on, but life imitating art, imitating life that's another thing altogether. This duology is taking that a bit too far and then it's the Pamela Voorhees syndrome and from what I gathered from the latest one it's a Prom Night theme to it, but every movie follows the exact same pattern."_

 _"You want someone to blame, take it out on the person who started it, not an innocent victim, these psychos have their wires crossed for blaming the people that had nothing to do with their deaths." she said and I nodded. "Dealing with psychotics, they got a one tracked mind, in their heads they can't take the responsibility for their actions and try to foyster it onto someone else. Which is why my compatriots see these movies as a reason to get violence out of the movie theaters now, it's not healthy." I said and she nodded._

 _"I hear that, these slasher flicks just keep getting worse every year, Hannibal Lector, the Candyman, Pinhead, Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, just who creates this crap exactly, because whoever it is has a warped sense of humor nowadays, and then they create a duology of horror crime movies the last three years with the latest coming out next summer. These movies don't make serial killers, they just make them even hostile than they are already." Todd said and she nodded in agreement with his opinion._

 _"So far these jump scares in these movies are enough to give a person with heart disease and problems a heart attack, before the end of the movie, but with it being the one month of the year you really get to enjoy these movies, and we're spending a week in a haunted house get ready it's going to be a very long week now." she said and they nodded as he got ready to answer her at that with a smile on his face._

 _Before he could though the wine bottle started edging itself off the table and I quickly grabbed it. "You try and jump off the table without the cork you're going to make a mess pal, you're not going anywhere." I told it and she looked at me. "With a bunch of preteens this is going to be a very long week now at the moment. Though if these seven are constantly hanging around next question is who are they if they were human."_

 _"Though I think they're trying to test our patience by pulling disappearing acts with the food and staples on the table." she said and I nodded as the butter started edging it's way off the table in answer to that. "You had to say that, alright if you want some cookies or whatever she made for dessert, go ahead guys." Mary said and the butter stopped as a plate of chocolate chip cookies got taken off the bar and went into the kitchen as Todd called out to them with an amused smile._

 _"Just leave us whatever she made us for dessert, you guys got the cookies, but whatever else she cooked is ours, alright." Todd said, and in answer to that a chocolate cake the size of bicycle tire was set on the table and we nodded, followed by two pots of coffee and three jugs of milk and as we exchanged looks at this. "Mom, if you the medical records, mine with Malcolm and Dr. Marrow here, I don't suppose you wrote up a list."_

 _"Of who suffered from what, with my being a live at home nurse, and at times, I did, what the EMT's did, before I got you to the hospital, did you." she said and an invisible hand left a piece of paper on the table for her and she read through it and nodded. "Medical allergies are one thing, but what about food exactly guys, with what they just set on the table, anyone allergic to what we just ate or are having for dessert."_

 _"Because..." she started to say and I heard a tapping on the China hutch behind her and Luke turned around and saw a medical bag sitting there as he opened it it and checked and nodded. "This bag has every medication needed for allergic reactions and another piece of paper regarding fast triage medical info, Nell." he said and Todd looked at the paper and nodded as he answered her gently as he looked over her shoulder._

 _"Yeah, I think your mother knows that with you acting as a nurse, fast medical triage is the best way to go and the added alternatives. Before we, if we have a problem tonight, are on the paper, and I'm not allergic to anything we ate right now." he said and the trio nodded as I did the same and she nodded as she answered him. "Alright I saw what looked like white or vanilla cake batter and a mixing bowl of chocolate icing."_

 _"I think that's what she chose for dessert in our case, but the coffee..., mom when you helped with the volunteer contracts. Did you get the volunteers medical records, just to check for allergies and passed the allergy records. If they're food allergies off to Mrs. Dudley so she can set meals safely for us?" she asked and the salt shaker jumped off the table and we nodded in relief at the news as she smiled at that._

 _"Had the issue of diabetes, during that ten year period it was setting snacks and drinks accordingly for mom. If Jefferson at the local hospital knows, then they know with three medical ailments I was getting beyond frustrated at it. But that's what I meant by that remark, to much or too little sugar is dangerous. But blood-sugar tests, insulin shots and the added steroids to go with it, believe me at the moment, now."_

 _"The fact Jane took off on me just to have a party, while I got stuck at home, looking after mom, that's why I hate her and her family so much right now. On top of the will at the moment, all in all right now, it's going to be payback. And without a shot fired, because mom rigged the probate right now." she said and we nodded. "Well I'd hate to be him right now once he realizes this and that your mother rigged everything."_

 _"But meeting us is right now, it's enough to make it clear at the moment here, in regarding that remark, nice guys finish first and the bad finish last." Luke said with a smirk and we nodded in agreement then. "Well I guess that answers that question, though with that in mind, it's better we don't drink too much tonight." Mary said and Luke nodded in agreement to her thoughts as he went into it._

 _"No drinking or drugs, never have sex and never say I'll be right back, horror movie cliches, this is a haunted house, not a scary movie, what's next exactly?" Luke asked and I sighed. "I'm not sure, but with it being the week leading up to Halloween, it's going to be a very long night. Alright you little wiseacres leave the wine bottles alone alright." I said as it started edging itself off the table in answer to that._

 _And I put it back into place as the biscuit basket started doing the same thing and he sighed in exasperation at that. "They took the cookies and are now trying to pretend they're kids older then 16, but they're age group didn't have legal restrictions. And it's only the last 60 years that age requirement came out on everything." Eleanor said and we nodded in agreement as he said it firmly to our invisible charges._

 _"Hold it right there pal, you're not going anywhere." he added and it froze and put itself back. "Well at least they're too young to start drinking at this age." Mary said and I nodded in agreement to that as the rolls started edging themselves out of my reach and I grabbed it a second time. "Well that's one way to get levity into the room, after that last conversation." Todd said and she chuckled at that as Luke said it for both of us._

 _"Enough with the disappearing acts already guys, come on." Luke added and the rolls picked themselves up and rolled right off the table to be eaten. "I guess they were hungry, if he grabbed that, because she made six batches of crescents and that's the rest of the basket with what we just finished here." Theo said and he chuckled. Just as he got ready to say it I heard a crash. "Well now they're really trying to get start something here." he added and I nodded, before I could answer I heard a slight hissing._

 _"Did someone leave a wine bottle out, because that sounds like the pressure building before it explodes?" Eleanor asked and I thought it over. "They put too much sugar and yeast into those things to build the carbonation levels to the exploding point it's like gun going when the cork is popped. But if that's enough to scare us with it being the one month for horror movies the wiseacres are now trying to scare us." he said gently to her._

 _Just as I was answering him, we heard, with a loud bang, what sounded like the repercussion of a rifle going off followed by what sounded like a handgun going off with it and the guys and I stood up at that. "Who brought the damn fireworks, that sound like a cannon going off?!" Mary asked in shock. "No that sounded like a gun going off." Theo said shakily and the duo nodded. "We didn't bring a gun in the house, what was that?" Eleanor asked me quickly and I got up with the guys to check as they stood up with us._

 _"I'm not sure, but stay close girls." I said and they nodded to that as he looked at me. "That was either someone shaking up a wine bottle to get the pressure right, before they popped the cork or they got a hold of a revolver or something." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Either way that's meant to scare us, that's not a playful intrusion, it's meant to make us think we got a maniac in the house." Eleanor said and we nodded._

 _"I'm looking at playful intrusions and things that are meant to scare us, and that's meant to scare us, with your reaction guys, and you're a psychiatrist as well. As to that, it's like he said either they used a bottle of wine so shaken up it explodes once the cork is popped or we got a homicidal maniac on the grounds though the gate is locked at the moment." she added and I nodded as she moved closer to me and I knew she felt safer around me to do that as we looked around the room, before Todd got my attention._

 _"It's just us in this house, and I can bet if the adult poltergeist is trying to scare us, it's by use of guns, explosives and fireworks, he's trying to scare us enough to get us out of the house. Alright nobody panic, stick together, we need to what caused that." she said as we spread out and started looking around the dining room, till Luke called to us then. "Doctor, Nell just found it over here." he said and we moved to him as Todd said it._

 _"Found it, the, whatever it is that is trying to scare us, just knocked this bottle of champagne off the counter and the fall caused the pressure to hit carbonation levels, when the bottle or can is shaken up, and caused the cork to go flying across the room after the explosion." Todd said walking over to the wall to find a cork lying on the floor and picked it up and I nodded and I sighed at this as I thought over the wiseacre who just did that, knowing it wasn't one of the seven who liked being around us then._

 _"How much pressure was in the pop exactly, because we normally point the bottle away from our faces when opening the damn thing?" I asked and he looked at the floor soaked in suds and then looked at the wall and I saw a gentle puncture in the wall. "We're looking at the paint can shaking April Fools joke in the fifth season of_ _ **'The Simpsons'.**_ _If you've never seen that show, this episode is as cruel as it gets, because it's like Home Alone, when Culkin created all the booby traps to keep his house from getting robbed."_

 _"It's the one that Bart created in the show that landed his father in the hospital if that had enough pressure that slight abrasion in the wall would be a dent." he said and I nodded, that made it clear that my project was getting toyed with slightly as I thought it mentally to the kids or our invisible assailant then. "If that says anything, it's that whoever just did that is trying to play practical jokes on us, in parlor tricks." Eleanor told him as she put her hand on his shoulder and he nodded as he looked at her._

 _"Yeah well we had one today by the possessed billiard balls and it's been mostly childish pranks of a preteen or teenager all afternoon. Though this has all the makings of an adult ghost like beetlejuice in the house." Todd said to her and she nodded. "Yeah and that guy was a dawg no less, but this maniac. If he gets any worse, is going stalker and start terrorizing one of us girls if this keeps up." she told him and that did it as I thought it mentally to whoever just did that as I injected a warning growl into my mental tone._

 _'Listen wise guy, I'm running a minor scare study, I'm not trying to scare my patients out of their wits right now to the point they have a nervous break down here, leave us alone. And you come near the girls and I'm going to kill you a second time, stay away from them.' I thought to myself angrily as she answered him at that. "Yeah I was right, he's trying to scare us out of the house, alright, nobody take in more than two glasses tonight, so nobody gets loaded, if someone gets hurt, we got a designated driver."_

 _"And secondly we stick together for the rest of the night till we go to bed. We got to make more than one key, in case one of us gets hurt enough to need a trip to the E.R. here David." she said and I nodded in agreement as her change from my title to my name got my attention as Mary looked at her as she hid a smile at the address she just gave me. "Yeah and good point, and with that, we've all had only one glass, so take it easy. Thought frequent scares at this rate are beginning to get annoying now."_

 _"But to repeat that remark here guys, nobody takes in more than two, and we stick together till we all call it for the night." Mary said and I nodded in agreement. "Well constant jolts of stimulus is beginning to get annoying at this rate, but if you want to hear that story, alright shall we." I said and they nodded and we headed for the library and while the quartet were talking Mary was fooling around with the clavichord harp._

 _"Wait grab the plates, the silverware and these things and we can do dessert in the library, before we get the entire story." Eleanor suggested and we nodded. As we grabbed them and took them into the library with us then._

 **The Present**

"How do you suppose this one's going to go honey?" I asked and she smiled. "To make this work we need a small medical team, and if the sextet decide to come along with us, while we're working. Than we just make sure that he doesn't realize their our double's, or it's going to start again." she told me as the phone went off then at that. "Marrow residence, Nell speaking?" she said grabbing it and I heard my voice answer her over it.

 ** _"Hello Eleanor, how's it going?"_** he asked and she smiled. "Hi Liam, and fine, the test results just came back from the bank, my mother left me everything and the Websters get only 10%, but going by the looks of this and Lou. He's about to have a nervous breakdown here, you have the books and everything I told David. But there's no going back if he crosses the line here." she said and his tone went firm at the news.

 _ **"At the moment we're in between movies, so we can come see you at the moment, Catherine just finished Entrapment, and I just completed 'The Phantom Menace and Gun Shy. So with that we got time for it and the quintet and I wouldn't mind seeing our interpretation of your trip there for real, but we can get involved in this as well, we're not due for the next ones till next summer."**_ he said and she nodded as she answered him smiling as I listened.

"If there's any trouble in the next ten hours, round up the quintet, and head for the bank, because the will is getting negotiated here. But at the moment I have some work to deal with and by the looks of things, I've got to round up my friends, before the trouble really gets started, so I'll see you tomorrow at the latest then." she said and he answered that with a gentle smile in his tone as she looked at me.

 ** _"Alright I got to get the seven and let them know of this latest development, but we'll see you tomorrow at the bank. Don't worry, we're coming as well, see you soon."_** he said and she smiled. "See you soon Liam." she said and hung it up. "So what he say honey?" I asked and she smiled. "They're in between movies and he and Catherine just finished their latest ones. But he said they're coming for this trip as well, we just have to insure Craine doesn't realize that they're our double's."

"Or instead of movie kills it's going to turn homicidal next here, with the fact he thought they were dead, that Luke and I are dead. But that's six copies of all six of us, that is Malcolm's double doesn't choose to get involved as well." she said as the phone went off a second time and she grabbed it. "Nell speaking." she said and I heard Theo answer that. ** _"Hey Nell, Luke just contacted me at work here, congratulations."_** she said and she smiled as she answered her smiling.

"Thanks Theo, listen why don't you come over tonight, because we're organizing a return trip, but looks like our double's are coming with this time. Though if Lou loses it finally, the more manpower, the better if he's drunk." she said and I heard a firm tone then. **_"Yeah Luke told me about that, though you're still recovering though it's been a year, I'm not risking another heart attack here at the moment."_**

 ** _"Alright gang meeting tonight and we go over plans tomorrow if they decide to try anything here."_** she said and she nodded to that. "Got it, how's the research going, you learn anything?" she asked and I heard an annoyed sigh. **_"Your theory regarding the doors was right on the nose Nell, some wizard hexed them to act as a judgement day once the deceased soul was standing right in front of them."_**

 ** _"What's also in that theory is that the demons on the doors are the souls of a couple fallen angels, and they're charged with judging the guilty and the soul is in purgatory till they judge him and when they do, the soul, if they're still alive, gets put into limbo till they choose which direction to go, if they did what you did they go to heaven and if they did what Craine did, they go straight to hell."_**

 **"Frederick chose the bloodline to be the keeper of the doors after Craine died, with your mother gone, you're the latest keeper of the doors now, which explains what we heard, through you in that spectacle last year. This trip if you're releasing Andy this time, dodge them when they grab him, because we're not risking another heart attack this time okay."** she said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts then as she answered her then.

"Yeah alright tonight, it's just a gang get together, and then when you guys show up tomorrow we can start organizing the trip, we just got to get the will to Rob Wilson tomorrow so we can get it probated. But Uncle Peter, the Dudleys and Uncle Jack are coming to visit, before the trial in three weeks." she said to her. **"** ** _Got it, see you tonight sis."_** she said and I smiled. "You too, Theo." she said and hung it up as she looked at me as she said it to me then.

"Well that's the Sandersons, Mary's getting the added details from my team, but I have most of mom's notes regarding the paranormal and haunted houses. But tonight we can just enjoy things and Tomorrow. If they don't choose to wait to go to their lawyer, but do something illegal, it's not bothering with second chances, he's being committed for detox and is being held for a month, before the trial." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I answered her, before I could though a message was left on the desk.

 ** _"Honey, David, I sent for the quartet and they're on their way here to see you at the moment. But the guys are really going to be pissed if he tries to attack you or the girls and Rick is going to kill him if he has to arrest him, because he committed more than one felony in the side of thirty minutes."_** she read out and we nodded to that. "Mom, we're going over the plans to come back and run the experiment here, and getting together with our friends regarding this."

"But this time our double's are coming along for it, is this going to just turn into 'The House On Haunted Hill, or is he going to try and redo the movie a second time with the fact our double's look just like us?" I asked and she answered that remark with a sigh then. **_"If Hugh thinks he's killed my daughter and Luke and sees two copies of each of you, he's going to try again, so whatever you learned in the last trip, put it to use in this one, but first and foremost never leave Eleanor alone."_**

 **"Theodora was correct when she said that, every time he attacked it's always when you're not in the room for it, so if she or Lili are alone, best to have the girls, Todd, Luke, Owen or Todd's double around to head it off this time. So he doesn't chase her up the staircase, when that thing, if we don't fix it, is going to collapse and hurt someone."** she said and I nodded to that remark gently.

"Well I don't doubt if things are like this between us, than the twelve of us are going to be like each others twins, though, making sure he can't get to you or Lili. This means never leaving you alone if you're too exhausted to think straight, and you lose control of your abilities." I said and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah well, if it's like the first night together get ready, the twelve of us are getting haunted in the exact same way."

"But we got to lay some ground rules to prevent Mary, Alix or anyone else getting hurt and we're allowing the kids to be around us this time." she said and I nodded as the memory of our time together that night came forward then. Remembering how she and the quartet were together and our bonds, I was hoping for the same reaction we had then, just this time, it was setting aside the barriers and being able to relax finally.

 **Hill House-After Dinner 1999**

 _While we were getting settled in the room, I saw the quartet suddenly focus on the layout in the library and I felt my shock go through me, because I saw what looked like three hundred to five hundred books on the shelf and a piano, harp, a clavichord harp and several other musical instruments by the door next to the clavichord harp as Luke said my thoughts out loud as he looked at Eleanor with a smile._

 _"Well you were right about there being a library in this house, but this room is huge." Luke said and she nodded in amazement at the amount of books on the shelves. "Whoever owned the house must have built a cross between a music room and library if there's several musical instruments in here along with what looks like half the book store at Barnes and Noble." Theo added as she looked around in amazement at this._

 _"At the rate this is going I'm expecting trouble right now from, mom knows I'm a book worm, but as Ryder said. It's that the books needed for college were mostly Dickens, Stevenson and Verne, if she left the books here, she was intending on me. Finishing my education in college, and getting into a job at the hospital, if she left this quite clearly now." she said and we nodded as Luke said it with a smile to her at that._

 _"You feel like we're in a maze here, because this is beginning to get ridiculous?" Luke asked the girls and Todd started laughing. "If it is, it makes a good way to create a house, because it's maze and funhouse built into one, though at this rate I'm expecting a monster, demon or zombie to come charging in here with a loaded shot gun or pistol." he said and Eleanor answered that with an amused look on her face as she said it._

 _"Unexpected movements in here, I saw the door slam shut and no one got a hold of it guys. If it's just us, we better stick together or at least pair off when doing whatever tests he's giving us." she said and the trio nodded in agreement to that. "Mazes inside a house, and a cork giving off the sound of gun going off, great, at this rate if this keeps up, I'm expecting that first person shooter game to wind up in the house and the monsters or the zombies come charging in here with a loaded gun." Luke said to her and she chuckled as she looked at the duo smiling._

 _Hearing that I saw Eleanor as she hid a smile as she answered him. "With the front door we saw I'm not surprised you're saying that Luke. Theo did you ever check out that tapestry focused on the supposed gates of the underworld?" she asked and Theo nodded to her. "Yeah and that and the front door is pretty disturbing, that painting is enough to scare the daylights out of anyone and as to why it's considered covering the heart and soul here, and all these monsters and creatures are from the Hercules legends."_

 _"The video game dragged up areas that would, if that was real, would be considered blasphemy and as to why, first it goes from our versions of hell and the denizens in it. To the swastika and Nazis and those people are lunatics, so if whoever created the doors must have been really into theology, took pieces from three different times. And mashed them together to create the carvings, the statues and the doors, because those demons on the door look halfway human, so it's essentially hell and heaven style looks here."_

 _"Or Greek mythology, because I found a griffin on the stairs earlier, Griffins, cherubs, if those lion statues are what I'm thinking, the Nemean Lion as well, the boar from the Hercules legends and a dozen other carvings and marble statues, but all together the architect and builder really over did it in this when he built the house. That video game mixed Greek mythology into a Catholic's version of hell and the results were monsters that met our opinions of demons and Lucifer when he got reincarnated as the devil."_

 _"While screwing around with the achitecture in the process, and the guy who built this house must have read a lot of Lovecraft if he's now doing this." She said and Eleanor and Luke nodded as she got ready to answer her. "That's what scares me, if Hades or or Lucifer is hanging around that door would be the prime way to end a fight, I mean 'all who stand before these doors shall be judged', if that's not enough of a message nothing is right now." she told her and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"That's an understatement, those demons looks closer to lost souls and skeletons than human, but we probably got unknowlingly judged innocent and good when we were standing there, but the poor soul who isn't is getting yanked into it if it comes to that. The monsters were using several Greek legends to reconvert the moons and that's another catch, Phobos, Deimos, imps, demons, monsters that look like our interpretation of the devil and zombies, underground mazes. But the guy who built this house must have loved ancient history if he created his own version of a funhouse."_

 _"My major goes into philosophy a bit, but I'd say this is covering ancient history now too, we got a maze built into a house, a door that looks like the gates to the underworld, and multiple carvings and statues of characters from Ancient Greek mythology and the ones that appear the most are lion heads. So with that, if this is enough to scare we stick together if the wiseacre is now trying to scare the daylights out of us." she said and Eleanor nodded in agreement to that._

 _Before she could answer though I heard a door slam shut and I got up. "That wasn't any of us David, we're in here and the Dudleys already left for the night, so with that our mysterious assailant is trying to spook us, before you tell us that legend on the house. Alright the wise guy trying to scare us, better knock it off, we're not falling for it." Todd told me as he called out to whoever or whatever did that and she looked at him._

 _"Alright Todd keep it together here, it's probably just a draft from an open window somewhere in the house. And anyway the wiseacre is going to keep testing our limits so we don't make it easy on him, besides I bet it's just another scene from a movie or show." Eleanor said and he nodded as she patted him on the shoulder, as Luke decided to change the subject by lightening up the mood, before he could though she looked at Todd._

 _I could tell she was trying to find some way to keep him calm. "Remember when I said our invisible host was going for poltergeist intrusions, well this is what I meant. The six of us are together, no one else is in the house but us and we hear that. So trying to get us to start pointing fingers at each other, but what I can guarantee. It's that though I may figure it in, trying to rationalize this just makes it harder to see it."_

 _"Aside from that I think they're trying to lighten up the mood." she said and then I heard a mental chuckle as she said it out loud as I saw the smile on her face. "What's so funny exactly Nell?" Mary asked and she smiled. "Alright we got six people in the house, one a psychiatrist and the other five are of the same personalities of the characters of a certain board game that got turned into a movie here so with that fact in mind here, remember our conversation in the dining room over movie jokes."_

 _"Alright think it over guys, what movie had both of these in the exact same scenes, we heard a gun going off, but the lights weren't out and we were at the dinner table talking about haunted houses and it turned to mystery movies and stories in the middle of the conversation." she asked, before I could answer I hear a gun go off, followed by something shatter and then a scream in the hallway._

 _"If I'd hadn't seen any crime comedies I wouldn't be finding this too amusing right now if there was more than six people in the house." Todd said and she nodded as Luke looked at her then at that. "Great, Christopher Lloyd and movie jokes entering the conversation and with us being the only ones in the house..., oh great. Several thunks, a groan and then a gun goes off next." Todd said and Luke nodded to her._

 _"Wait I know that scream, Crime comedy, crime comedy, alright I see where you're going with this, bullet one in the dining room, two in the hallway, we heard something made of porcelain shatter, and then we heard a scream and of the trio the one most recognizable was Scarlett." Luke said and she nodded. "Our conversation at dinner was crime comedies and this happened to be one of the ones Lloyd played in, so what else exactly."_

 _"If we were playing in a movie here the murder was in the study, the bullet missed by an ear and even with the fire it was too dark to see anything, though the vase was destroyed when they turned on the lights and the gun was lying on the floor next to the murder, and they started arguing over it." Todd added and she nodded as she answered him at that. "I think they took your remark literally on waiting till we were done eating, before they started Mary." I said and she nodded as Eleanor answered with a smile._

 _"Yeah so what movie did we hear these things in it, you said you loved any comedies that had Lloyd in them Luke, we were discusing crime comedies and serial killer cliches in movies, and then you said to wait till after dinner, before starting on the comedy hour Mary, and then we heard a what sounded like a rifle and handgun going off a minute later." Theo said and she nodded as Mary added on to her statement._

 _"Alright so we heard a gun going off, something made of porcelain or ceramic shatter followed by a scream a minute ago, what's going on here?" Mary asked her. "Well think it over, they were at a house this size, they were getting to know each other during dinner, and then went into the study for the reason they were brought there. And said lead actor revealed certain crude details about them, before doing a murder in the dark." I added and Eleanor nodded as she finished it with a slightly amused smile on her face._

 _"Yeah exactly, said kill wound up with added injuries and then they find the cook with the dagger in the back, and in our case, there's no one else in the house, but us and again that's what I'm referring to here, after locking up the latest arrival they reconvene in the one room that is right across the hall from where they locked up the guy, and as their searching the house, and they wind up with a multiple murder once the power goes out."_

 _"The third of the three had a gun involved in and they heard the explosion all over the house because the hall can amplify the repercussion of the revolver when the gun goes off as well as the front door the front hall is made of most granite mixed with cement, so the repercussion of the gun blasts will be bouncing off the wall for five minutes. So first the singing telegram, then the murder and they heard the gun go off."_

 _"And the door slamming shut, before Curry turns it back on, the third of the three had a gun and the door slamming shut, before Curry ended up in the showers, just before he did that, so what else could it be?" she asked and I thought it over before I chuckled as I got it. "Clue, someone's pulling scenes from a crime comedy and we just landed in the middle of it." I said and she nodded as she looked at the trio with a smile._

 _"Yes, our little wiseacres are trying to take the edge off after we just got the bejeesus scared out of us after that bottle exploded and with that fact in mind, they're choosing the scenes that had us laughing when they were going at it in the movie. And each one included the trio arguing over something till one of the girls ended the argument in the middle of it, before someone broke a wine or shot glass while doing it."_

 _"You remember Clue, Lloyd was a psychiatrist and he was in the basement and then after two murders came the scene with the singing telegram, first they heard her, followed by a gun, followed by the front door slamming shut. With the house built like a maze, if we're right next to the front hall, and the house is practically the same size as the one they were at and we're in the next hall over. So we're going to hear these things no matter where we are in the house?" she asked and they started laughing as he answered her as he said it as the six of us were sitting on the chairs and couches._

 _"Yeah, and I think that's what they're trying to do now. We got a gun sounding cork and the door slamming shut, this keeps up and it's scenes from movies that we like, though Tim Curry, once he gets started, really over does the acting in the movie and their argument over the candlestick was hilarious. Does anyone else love this movie." he said smiling and we nodded in agreement with his opinion._

 _"Looks like our remarks at dinner and the fact that our seating arrangements caused them to figure we needed a tension breaker." Todd added to him and he nodded. "Alright if I remember right during the issue with the gun, Mustard ended up in the dining room and was checking under the table, while Green ended up in the closet as they were checking the house. After the telegram Curry ended up in the shower, before the lights back on." she said before the power went out then as Mary sighed in amusement._

 _"Anyone consider that the linoleum and granite stairs and fireplace are good amplifiers for the repercussion if someone if firing off a gun, be it real or a toy one, or even a B.B. gun in the foyer, let alone we don't have a doorbell on the front door?" Mary asked him and he nodded, before we heard a loud knocking, and it started as I heard the front door open as we heard the piano do the opening chords to the scene._

 _"I am, your singing telegram." Theo sung out, as we heard in a quick follow up, the sound of a gun going off and then by the front door slamming shut and they started laughing at that as she said it with a smile as the lights went back a minute later and we started laughing. "Great, the first explosion hit the vase first and now it just the chandelier, what's next?" Todd asked and we got the answer to that a minute later as we heard a second one, followed by the front door slamming shut and he chuckled._

 _"Well the murderer's just left the building." Luke said and that did it for the girls as Todd answered him through his laughter at that. "Whoever's firing that gun better check the gauge if it's a revolver." he said to him laughing. "Yeah and if it's always a wine glass, what's next to come landing on top of him." Luke said to him smiling and he grinned at him as I looked at Mary at that and saw the bemused look on her face at this._

 _"I don't believe this, alright guys cool it already, it's not enough we got a big jolt and they're doing sound effects we don't need it turning into a circus tonight." Eleanor said and they exchange grins and I hid a smile, already seeing the possibility of another movie joke then. 'Alright I see where this is heading here, guys enough already, you two, cool it alright.' I saw Mary thinking with a smile as the duo exchanged grins then._

 _'What now exactly, because this is getting ridiculous.' I thought to myself smiling as I looked at Mary, who had an amused look on her face at this._ _ **'Guys come on, she's already ready to break down laughing here, enough already here.'**_ _I saw Mary thinking and I turned to her at that as I went to question number two as I looked at Eleanor, who was trying to hold it in, as I hid a smile as I sat next to her._

 _Mary what's going on with those two?' I asked her and she hid a smile. 'They're about to do the argument in the hallway over the overkill comment when they found the added injuries on him. Though in her case, I think if this keeps up, one of us is going to die laughing at this rate. She's ready to crack from holding it in and that's what they're trying to do now.' she thought to me. 'Guys come on, enough already, I can't take this.' I saw Eleanor thinking as she tried to get it under control as they got started then._

 _"He's got new injuries, well he's certainly dead now, but why would anyone want to kill him twice?" he asked as Theo tried to keep from laughing at that as she made a dead pan remark to the duo, as I looked at the quartet I knew the duo were trying to make her laugh at this rate as I hid mine as I looked at them. 'Come on guys, enough already, it's been jokes and gags all evening, now enough already.' I heard her think, hearing her laughter, as I thought the same thing as I tried to hold in mine as I watched the quartet._

 _'Movie re-enactments, they're doing re-enactments of that scene in the movie, come on guys enough already here, you keep this up she's going to die laughing and honey pull yourself together here, okay.' I thought as I watched them joking around as I thought it a second time to the quartet. "For gods sakes, come on enough already you guys, honey pull yourself together here.' I thought again to Eleanor as I looked at her smiling as Theo answered his remark then as she tried to hide a smile then as she said it._

 _"That seems so un-necessary." Theo said and the duo tried to keep from snickering as he answered her with a smile. "Well that's what we call over kill now." he said and I answered that with a bemused look. "Yeah and I call it psychotic at this rate." I told him as Eleanor started laughing at that. "Unless he wasn't dead before." Todd said and he looked at him, as I watched the girls snickering at this as he answered him._

 _"Yeah so what's the difference exactly, the guy's dead, how many times do we have to kill him exactly?" he asked him and that did it for the girls as he looked at them as Eleanor said it to her through her laughter at this. 'With the trio it's one of thing, but my friends it's another thing altogether, but this is getting ridiculous.' I heard her thinking as she tried to pull herself together, before the punchline then as Mary answered her mental remark with one of her own as the girls tried to pull themselves together._


	9. 8: Books and Billiard Ball Pranks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's going to start reflecting his memories from when things were pretty quiet in their trip to slightly tense to turning into a total intrusion, as this is going to show his memories of the two of them together, had they had a chance to pursue their relationship.**

 **Chapter 7: Movie Jokes and Books**

 _'Does it really matter here, God you guys enough already, it's been jokes and gags between you guys all night, this keeps up and one of us is going to choke on something as we're getting a drink, now cool it.' I saw Mary thinking with a bemused look on her face as it hit the punchline. "That's what we're trying to find out, we're trying to find out who killed him, and where and with what!" he said and Todd looked at him smiling as I tried to hold in mine as he responded to his remark as he tried to keep from laughing._

 _"There's no need to shout." he said as the girls tried to get it together. "I'm not shouting!" he said. "Alright I am, I'm shouting, I'm shouting, I'm shout" He started to say as a pillow hit him in the head and he landed on the couch and that did it for the girls as they started laughing at this. "Alright that's enough of that you guys, pull yourselves together here." Mary said, speaking my thoughts out loud as I finished that mentally then._

 _'God this keeps up and one of us really is going to die laughing here, alright pull yourselves together you guys, enough already here?' I thought as I tried to hold it in as I looked at her as she was shaking with laughter as Luke said it for me. "Alright pull yourself together Nell." Luke said smiling and she nodded as she looked at Theo smiling. "To repeat that, does anyone else love this movie?" Eleanor asked and they nodded._

 _"Who's the wise guy who started this act of jokes and gags, because they're getting hit with a pillow when I get my hands on them." she added and Theo started laughing at that. "What is this, movie re-enactments, because this keeps up we're going to have one of us choke on a drink through our laughter if this keeps up?" Theo asked laughing and I shrugged to answer her as Eleanor answered that as she tried to get hers under control._

 _Before she could say it we heard it a second time and the duo lost it completely as she tried to get the words out as I heard her thoughts on this through her laughter. "Are they trying to over do it right now, the guys already did that re-enactment. Once is enough tonight, now enough already here." she said laughing and he chuckled as he looked at me to comment on that as Luke looked at her with a smile._

 _"Sis, you need pull yourself together here alright." he said and Todd added onto that as he looked at me then to comment on this as she looked at him at that with a smile and leaned her shoulder against his. 'I never thought I'd hear that from a total stranger, these bonds are getting stronger every minute.' I heard her think with a smile as she leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into it._

 _"Sis, come on, pull yourself together here alright." he said again and Todd added onto that as he looked at me then to comment on this. 'It's only been six hours and already they're calling me that, I just found my closest friends faster then I expected tonight.' I heard Eleanor thinking with a smile as she leaned against his shoulder and he smiled at her, as Todd looked at me with an amused smile then as he said it._

 _"Alright time to call it now here David, she's going to die laughing if this keeps up." Todd said with a smile and I nodded as I called out to our invisible friends a second time. "Alright the wiseacres firing that gun had better put the safety on it right now, now enough already here!" I called out to our invisible house-mates then as I heard her thoughts through a giggle as I hid a smile at her._

 _'I don't believe this, the wiseacres are going to have one of us die laughing with the amount of pranks they're pulling tonight if this keeps up.' I heard Eleanor think through her laughter as she looked at Theo with a smile as she said it. "I know they said laughter makes a good remedy, but at this rate it's going to turn lethal if this keeps up." she said with a giggle and I chuckled as I answered her at that with a smile._

 _"In slow increments yes it helps, but in this case, the wiseacres need to take it down several notches before one of us chokes on something. Though I think your mother chose to help you by getting a few wiseacres into the group. And just who dragged in the crime comedies and regular comedies into the conversation at dinner, because this is getting ridiculous here?" I asked and she chuckled as Theo answered that question smiling._

 _"Luke did, but the question of whether or not there are going to be anymore pranks over this is another question altogether." Theo said, before I heard another explosion in answer to that. "I think that answers your question Theo." Mary said as we heard it a third time. "That seems so un-necessary right now, so what's next exactly, the gun hitting the chandelier?" Theo asked and in answer to that we heard a third explosion and they started laughing as she answered her question through her laughter as Eleanor said it smiling._

 _"You had to ask, nice touch Theo, that really adds on to the effect." Eleanor said through her laughter and she smiled at her and Todd followed that up with the next remark as he tried to get his under control as Mary started laughing at this. "These wiseacres keep this up one of us is going to choke on something, pull yourselves together girls." she said smiling and they nodded, before we heard a fourth one and the door slamming shut._

 _"Again enough already, pull yourselves together girls." Mary said smiling as I answered that as I called out a second time at this. "Alright the wise guy firing that gun better cool it now." I called out, before we heard it a third time and the door slammed shut. "Yeah I think the murderer just left the building alright." Todd said to me smiling and I answered that as I tried to keep from laughing at that as I answered him his remark._

 _"Alright two explosions in one night they better be doing that in the foyer, there's more room in there, alright this is getting ridiculous, and if this keeps up one of us is going to die laughing at this rate." I said and he chuckled as he looked at her as she curled up against him and he leaned his shoulder against hers as she answered my remark smiling._

 _"Yeah well with two wiseacres in this group it's we got enough comedians in this group." Eleanor said and he grinned at her at that. "Yeah well it's comedians are one thing, but watch the teasing or you're in big trouble beautiful." Luke said to her smiling and I hid a smile at that as he looked at her playfully. 'I wonder, well best to find out later.' I saw him thinking with a smile and I knew where his thoughts went then._

 _'The big brother mode just kicked in now, alright watch it baby, you keep teasing them like this, their going to let you have it.' I thought as I hid a smile as he answered his remark. "I know we decided on acting like the comedians, but comedy only goes so far here, and they're now trying to take it a little too far, but this is ridiculous." he said and Luke chuckled at that as he answered him with a playful smile._

 _"Yeah so what's next exactly, the fight over the gun on how many bullets are in it?" Luke asked and he started laughing as he answered him at that. "No more than likely they're doing the bullets in reverse order, but they keep this up one of us is going to die laughing, before the evening is done here." he said to him and she nodded in agreement to that as he answered his remark. Before he could though I heard another gun going off as I then heard it bounce off the door as I looked at the trio smiling._

 _"Wasn't one of them shooting at the door to break the lock to get them out of the lounge in that movie?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah why?" he asked, before I could answer I heard a third explosion as the makeshift bullet slammed into the door. "I think that answers your question Todd, but if they're doing the scenes in reverse order the next one is hitting the chandelier next." Luke said to him laughing as I heard a fourth explosion in answer to that as he answered him through his laughter at that._

 _"Well at least it's not the locked into the lounge scene or the candlestick falling on top of him, but that was hilarious." Todd said and he nodded as he tried to get his laughter under control as he said it. "Yup you're right, they're trying to get us away from that original thought here Nell." Luke said smiling as she looked at them. "Well don't give them any more ideas otherwise they are going to try that next guys, till we're going to die laughing here." Theo said through her laughter and she nodded as she looked at Todd._

 _Before she could say it I heard the piano do 'Shave and a Haircut' next, before I heard another explosion from the dining room in answer to that and she started laughing at that. "You had to say that Theo. Hey Luke what's the one talking cartoon animal that, once they see slap stick, they can't stop laughing at it here, and it's another movie Chistopher Lloyd played in that came out six years later and it's another crime comedy?" she said though her laughter and Luke started laughing as he got it and Mary looked at them._

 _"Alright so what movie is that from exactly?" Mary asked her and he chuckled. "Roger Rabbit, Lloyd said that no toon can resist the old 'Shave and a Haircut' trick as he tapped it against the wall, before Roger finally broke and busted through the wall to finish the song." Luke said smiling and it tapped it out a second time and I heard a fifth explosion in answer to that as we started laughing as whatever song they chose next started up._

 _"Alright what's going on here, this keeps up and one of us really 'is' going to die laughing at this rate?" Todd asked and she chuckled. "If they were kids who'd been born in the 80's they're choosing movies that, as teenagers, they're going to love later, especially mixed animation with live action, and this happens to be one of them, though this has areas most kids wouldn't find too amusing if they looked at it as adults later."_

 _"Though they've done it four times in thirty years, two from Disney, one from Warner Bros. and the last is mixed which is what this one is, though I don't remember this scene in the movie, Luke do you?" she asked him. "Yeah I think so, give me a minute." he said as we heard the tune and he smiled. "Yeah, he came to the club, gave the password and went into the main room, the music had a familiar ring to it as well." he said to her._

 _"That sounds like the fight over the piano between Donald and Daffy and I've seen this movie too no less, before..." he started to say as the tone hit some sort of point as I heard a sixth explosion from the dining room and they started laughing as he said it. "Yeah okay that's what I thought, the Ducks were having a fight over the piano, trying to out do each other, before Donald blew up his piano during the finale." he said and we nodded as we started laughing as she added on to his remark through her laughter._

 _As he sat next to her she leaned against his shoulder and he looked at her smiling, 'Either our connection is getting stronger or I'm meant to protect her, don't worry sis, I'm here if you need me.' I saw him thinking as I saw the same look on Todd's face and I knew whatever she told us about Webster, if it was as bad as I thought, we were doing what needed to be done to protect her then as she answered his question, smiling._

 _"As I said, I think they're choosing movies from the last decade that are crime comedies to lighten up the mood after we just had the bejeesus scared out of us." she added as the song of whatever it was started a second time and we heard a seventh explosion. "If there's a winery in the house their using the champagne and not the red wine for this, because that's the only way to get the pressure high enough to get that type of explosion, and Ford already proved that on the Temple of Doom." Luke said and she nodded to that._

 _Hearing this we tried to get our laughter under control then, before someone started another song and it started getting out of hand and I looked at the piano. "Alright guys, enough already tonight, I know you're trying to lighten up the mood, but leave the wine bottles alone, and choose one song and go with it." Luke said and it started playing a theme song and she chuckled. "Tiny toon adventures, alright I think they've been watching the cartoons that came out the last nine years here." she said and he chuckled._

 _"Yeah so what's next exactly anyway?" he asked and I heard the theme song to Looney Tunes start playing in answer to that. "You had to ask Luke, first a preteen action show this afternoon, disappearing acts with our food, fights and sparring matches with the added staples on the table and a water fight in the kitchen, this is getting ridiculous right now. You remember Bug's remark, 'Ask a stupid question, you get a stupid answer'."_

 _"The rhetorical questions are going to result in several more pranks if this keeps up tonight here." Todd said smiling and it started playing a new song as I tried to keep the smile off my face at this, already knowing what song it was and why it was playing when she was sitting that close to me as Theo looked at her. "That sounds like the love song on the Lion King now, and who's it pointed at exactly anyway?" Theo asked and Eleanor looked at me and I smiled at her as she gave one to me and then answered her._

 _"I think that was just another subtle hint here that this was rigged actually and whoever rigged it is playing matchmaker." she told her and Mary hid a smile at that remark. "And your face is turning red as well, alright pull it together you two, and whoever is doing that ease back please." Mary called out firmly. "Whoever's trying to play matchmaker for us had better take it down several notches, wise guy, enough already tonight." I added and it started playing another song as she looked at Todd to go into conversation with him._

 _"So how is it you know the doctor exactly?" she asked Todd and he smiled. "I've known him five years and Mary and I've known each other since high school. So in addition to you three, I got chosen to keep her company. I'm also running studies on this and took a course in architecture and theology, which explains my remark on the doors." he said and she nodded as Luke looked at her with a playful smile on his face as he said it._

 _"What's your PH.D in exactly, if you're bringing that up?" she asked and he smiled. "Theology, demonology, architecture and parapsychology actually, I was studying the architecture at a few churches and applied it to my major, but this was to give me a chance to study a house of this magnitude. And for some reason I'm seeing more than basic theological points of view, but Greek mythology mixed in with it." he said gently._

 _"So possible study of parapsychology, theology and architecture huh, that's makes a good fit in bonds of friendship, I'd like to know who rigged this, because it feels like everything you three like seems to be fitting what I like." she said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah well the wiseacre better take it down several notches right now, because these bonds are growing five times faster than normal at the moment."_

 _"At least we're all localized to the same town with Luke heading for Boston in three months." he said and she grinned as she answered him. "If it's rigged I can see where the person who rigged it chose people from both personalities, the wise guy section and the slightly serious, and both in the case of whoever my future husband is. Though it's got an added parental touch to it for some reason right now, if it hit the table just as the will gets probated and your project, Doctor, activates at the exact same time."_

 _"As to how that could be, it's because somebody's toying with the chessboard to ensure I find the right people in friends and soulmate bonds and I'm sure we're finding out later though if mom was the one who rigged this I think she knew finding you guys would help now, because it's now doing gentle psychology here." she said and Luke looked at her, before he could say it she smiled. "Yeah okay mom I get what you're doing here, but take it down a notch please." she said and I looked at her at that as Todd said it for me._

 _"What's up exactly?" he asked and she explained that. "With the will getting probated right now, you find it a little strange, that just as that's happening. I'm suddenly one of the top ten choices on the volunteers for the project, the house gets chosen at the exact same moment. And suddenly we meet and the bonds are growing faster than normal, and we're acting like a bunch of teenagers or young adults with each other right now."_

 _"But in total truth I think mom wanted it like this, because I could get you guys involved now at the moment. But our bonds are growing even faster right now ?"_ _she asked him and he nodded in agreement then as he answered her at that._ _"Yeah so where do I fall into this exactly, if our parents knew each other?" Luke asked and she smiled. "Possible twin brother actually, if we're like this around each other at the moment."_

 _"If Todd's the other side of your personality traits, I think you were chosen to be my brothers now, in addition to my best guy friends." she said and he smiled at that possibility as they looked at each other and she hid a smile as she looked into his eyes as Todd chuckled at that._ _"As a psychiatrist she'd go for a Keirsey temperament sorter in projects like, but both sides of my personality while doing it, at the moment."_

 _"And just to bring out the me that she and my father remember, but if she's now doing psychology. And from beyond the grave and it has to do with the house I think that sums it up now. But here's the thing from a spiritual sense and that is the imprint of the person's soul sticks around as long as it needs to, though if mom is, she's staying as long as I need her." she said and Theo answered her at that gently at the remark._

 _"If Rebecca is the one toying with us to help you heal since she's been gone, if this was part of your emotional recovery from her passing two months ago, though if this has to do with the house, why select a slightly haunted for a sleep deprivation study project?" Theo asked and she explained that. " I'm not entirely sure, but what I do know if this town has any type of connection of my background origins, it's got to do with why I feel so comfortable around it, let alone I understand the Dudleys concern a bit too much right now as well when she said no one gets closer the nine miles at night."_

 _"Mom had this necklace for years, but whoever the initial stood for, I don't know, though if she said my middle was the initial. Then I think my grandmother was possibly the second wife of the owner of the house, before he died at the time. But the question to why my grandfather moved from Concord, that I don't know right now. Let alone why give me the necklace and set up that test during the probate at the time."_

 _"But what I do know is that's not a coincidence that the project is run just as the probate is getting done, if mom's been following me around, she was probably at work getting the last minute details done just as you and Dr. Marrow are preparing for this Mary. While secondly mom always took it far more seriously with me, because I was her favorite of the two of us, because I shared everything she loved with her and my father."_

 _"If she had an alias or two it explains why the kids recognize my necklace, one alias for work, another here, and her married name with everyone else, but if that's the case, and it has to do with the will. I bet the second alias is the one doing most of the work here, and I don't have to hear her voice to know that if her work alias is the descendant of the person who built this house and I'm descended from his second wife, if he had one."_

 _"I don't know what my mother's pen-name on her psychological reports of parapsychology were, but this has to be connected to it and with that, the pieces of that puzzle are coming together pretty quickly here." she said, before seeing the amused smile on Luke's face and hid hers as I heard thoughts as she looked at him. 'Somehow this kid fits the mold a bit too much with me, because it feels like it's supposed to a brother/sister bond.' I heard her think then as he answered that thought._

 _'No more like we knew each other in another life, but it feels like I'm your surrogate brother when we were too young to remember that.' I saw him think back to her and she smiled as he answered her with a playful smile as he said it. 'Come on Luke, you really want to start this now, we're getting into a enough playful bickering matches as it is.' She thought back to him as she hid a smile as he answered that remark and I knew it was about to get started._

 _"So you expecting any math tests here Nell?" Luke asked and she smacked him with the pillow laying on the foot of the couch as he covered up. "Right sorry, drop high school remarks." he said smiling and the duo started laughing at that as Todd looked at him with a smile as he answered that remark as I tried to keep from laughing as I watched the duo joking around on the couches across from where I was standing._

 _'God this is getting ridiculous between them, after what happened at dinner, guys take it easy. A week together maybe, but you're acting like a bunch of teenagers on a camping trip without parental supervision here.' I thought, hiding a smile as I listened to this as I tried to keep from laughing as I unloaded my suitcase for the tests I packed as Todd looked at them with a chuckle as he said my thoughts out loud._

 _"You keep that up and the girls are going to beat you senseless man, now take it down a notch." Todd said to him with a smile and he smiled. "I'm the wise guy, you're the straight guy, why don't we use that later this week." he said and Mary hid a smile as she answered that as Theo looked at Eleanor with a bemused smile. "You already did, you wiseacre, now enough already." she said as she grabbed the pillow and hit him a second time._

 _"Don't look now, but I think they started something here Nell." Theo said and she chuckled at that as I hid a smile. "You get the feeling with us just being here for a week, the guys are are about to start acting like overgrown teenagers now?" Eleanor asked her and she chuckled as she nodded as Mary answered that with a smile. "I'm used to that with Todd, he was like this with Ricky when we were kids, but at this age now."_

 _"You think it's bad now just wait girls, once he finds someone of the alternate personality he starts acting like the two are doing right now, and as to how I know that. We've been friends since high school and he had a friend who was like Luke and I had to break it up a lot when they started fooling around like this. And Luke you keep that up and she's going to beat you senseless, you better cool it now." Mary said to them and they nodded._

 _"So where being an artist is concerned you look at styles from different cultures right, if you're saying it like that Theo?" Mary asked and she nodded. "Yeah, for an artist we study every way to be one and that includes stuff like landscapes or just architecture, and we look into cultural histories of what would be best here. For the moment the reason I recognized the doors is because I studied one similar to it when I was going into my major, but the statues are a bit of over kill, they're made of marble."_

 _"If this guy is as rich as I think he decided to get the most expensive pieces of wood and marble to create the statues and carvings and marble's not easy to break, not without a jack hammer if you're sculpting it. So the added statues and carvings are going a bit too far here." she said and Mary nodded in agreement to that. "If the kids know this March person, I bet this is connected to it then." Todd said to them and she nodded to that._

 _"If mom was descended from the second wife it explains why they recognize my necklace, but if it's connected to this legend it means it's going through right on schedule now. That is if she chose to not only get me out of Boston for a week, but she just..., my thesis, she's giving me a chance to get my thesis done and I think it might be connected to yours Doctor, because though I never got the chance to finish college, I've been working on my disrotation and it's on haunted houses and Dream deprivation."_

 _"If the manor belongs to me, I'm doing as mom suggested thought. Whatever the added side project is, might connected to why I feel so comfortable in this room, though if this was the family manor and where both sides of the family came from, than mom got me involved at the right time now." Eleanor said to him, before a book pushed itself out of the shelf slightly in answer to that as Eleanor stood up to look at the bookshelves then and was scanning the books, as it nudged itself out further to get her attention then._

 _Watching I knew it was waiting till she looked at it to yank it from the shelf then, before her eyes landed on the one that got pushed out then and she smiled as she looked at the duo as she pushed it in, and it pushed itself out and we exchanged looks at this. As she pushed it back in, it pushed itself out a second time as she did it a third time and it pushed itself out again as she hid a chuckle as she answered the unspoken request._

 _" I'm not going to read you right now." she said and pushed it back in a second time and it pushed itself out again. "Well somebody's persistent over this, I never seen books that were begging to be read for once here, especially not the classics" Todd said with an amused looked at she pushed it in for a third time and it pushed itself out and she pushed it back in and it pushed itself out. "Alright now this is trying my patience." she said firmly as she did it again and it pushed itself out as it started going back and forth._

 _As she pushed it back in, it pushed it self out and she pushed in again and left her hand against the spine of it this time and it turned into a fight as it pushed itself against her hand, like it was saying to 'let me out, just look at my title page please', as she shook her head as she answered that request with an amused look as she said it. "Whatever this is about whoever is trying to get my attention right now._

 _"They're trying to send me a message and it's through this book." she said and I nodded as Todd said it for the five of us at that with a bemused look. "Just what is the fight about here exactly, if that ones trying to get your attention?" Todd asked and she shrugged as she looked at it and she pulled her hand away from it and it pushed itself off the shelf and into her hands and she sighed in resignation as she said it._

 _As she put it back on the shelf and it pushed itself out slightly. ""Alright fine, I'll see what story you are, alright." she said as she removed it and opened it and then grinned as she saw the title as she looked at the others as her eyes lit up. 'Mom, that you, yeah okay, I'll look.' I heard her think as she looked at the it and then looked at the others firmly as I heard a gentle voice answer her statement, the voice sounding maternal as it said it._

 ** _'Baby come on, just have a look, everything you had and loved to read as a little and as a teenager is right here in the room, and I did that on purpose sweetheart, the house belongs to you. Every book in the room has a connection to your childhood baby, remember, the feeling of comfort. That you have in this house, it's because this house belongs to you, honey, in fact."_**

 ** _"It's your abilities are coming out now, this is just the start of it now._** _ **Don't keep holding it in baby, you got a shot at happiness now, just let go now baby, you found your quintet and mate, and you found your aunt and uncle, just keep digging and your memories are going to come forward, I love you my baby.**_ _ **I did this for you, every book on the bookshelves were from your childhood."**_

 _ **"So just have a look around and you'll see baby girl.'**_ _I heard the voice I heard earlier say to her softly as I thought this over, whoever this voice was sounded maternal, and I figured it was her mother who was sticking around to keep her company as she looked at the others. "Nell something fell out of that book there." Mary said and she nodded as she picked it up at that she read the message and looked at the books._

 _As I saw something in her eyes firm up as she looked at the one in her hands as I heard her say it in a gently spoken whisper as I heard her amazement then as another book shifted position and dropped something on the floor and she picked it up as she read whatever was on it and her eyes widened. "March, mom, it can't be, mom is that really you?" I heard her whisper as she looked at the books carefully._

 _"What's on that message exactly?" I asked and she said it while scanning the books. "It's a list of the authors I liked growing up and with it several numbers next to the names. They, she or whoever dropped this on the floor, is telling me that the books are on the shelf, but these are hardback books without the dust jackets. Alright guys I need, if you're listening to this conversation, I need a little help regarding this."_

 _"As I read out the names of each author, show what books are on the shelves here." she said and the pillow off the couch jumped off it in answer to that. "You hit me with that and you're grounded kiddo." Luke said looking at the pillow with a bemused look on his face as she hid a smile. "Was that really necessary Luke?" she asked and and he looked at her. "Trying to prevent a pillow fight from breaking out at the moment, Nell."_

 _"Though in this case if one does get started, get ready to duck." he said and she nodded with a chuckle as she refocused. "Robert Stevenson?" she said and five pushed themselves out of the shelf next to me. "Dumas?" she asked and four came out at that gently._ _"Verne?" she asked and seven came out at that. "Dickens?" she asked and six came out at that. "Twain." she asked and four pushed themselves out as she read the last name on the list. "Tolkien?" she said and seven pushed themselves out at that._

 _"_ _Man that's quite a collection here, regarding childhood novels at the moment." Theo said and she nodded to her as she explained it to the two of us then._ _"I get the feeling whoever decided on this was, they're running a bit of a scavenger hunt here regarding these books, because I have no clue what the stories are. With the fact that the books are now in paper back and the have the titles on them regarding the stories."_

 _"Though everything I had brough with me was in the car and the paper back copies of these stories, whatever they are, are in the back seat of it. If these books are familiar and she was leaving me a clue here here that this house does belong to me. It's she's packed it with the books I read when I was a kid." she said as she opened up the one she was holding and read the name of it. "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea."_

 _"You're kidding, but if that's the one you wanted to show me first than how..." she started to say as she read the list again and nodded softly as she said it quietly. "Mom, is that really you, mom how could you know what books these are, my favorite authors, these books are really every book that you bought me when I was nine to thirteen._ _Yeah okay I get it, time to start back on the old classics you raised me on back then."_

 _"While I'm here now for the week." I heard her say softly to herself then as I looked at Mary and she nodded gently as her eyes said it softly to me._ _**'Name Comparisions here, if her mother was the previous owner of the house you just selected their family manor David I think her mother is sending her a message right now, we just begun whatever emotional healing her mother wanted for her.'**_

 _ **"And by us coming here for the week, we're the intended therapy for her and the other is giving her a link by to Rebecca by showing her that list of books she read out.'**_ _she said to me with her eyes_ _and I nodded as I looked at Luke and he nodded as he called her name out gently. "Any idea why that one was trying to get your attention Nell?" Luke asked to get her attention gently then and she nodded._

 _"Yeah it's one of the ones mom had on my book collection when we were kids, I loved action stories like Treasure Island, Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea and about thirty others. I had about five favorite authors and twelve favorite books from each one were involved in their works that were on my library bookshelf in my bedroom, my parents decided to limit tv and encourage my love for reading."_

 _"The numbers indicated the books I loved growing up, that's what she was trying to tell me by dropping the message to me. With the amount of books scattered on the shelf. She's got the categories scattered by genre, but the ones she chose first to get my attention were the ones she raised me on,_ _which in this case I was like the narrator of the Princess Bride as an adult, enjoying being a bookworm at the time."_

 _"Though when you get into college, you have a certain booklist to read and the names of the authors are the names on the list here. Whatever ability my grandmother had though, and I think it's the ability to see the souls of the deceased. But at the moment my ability hasn't reached full power so they're getting our attention by possessing inanimate objects like the billiard balls to get my attention, as for the other."_

 _"Evidently whoever owned this house, the next generation or two after he died decided to add books that were meant to encourage a child's love for reading and with that fact in mind, mom, and I know that's you. But I get the message here, if you want me to read the books you raised me on, I'll do that." she added as I chuckled at that as she looked at the titles, before looking at Todd with a smile as she got his attention then._

 _Before she could say it the one next to her pushed itself out then and she sighed as she pushed it back in and then the one above her did the same thing and she pushed that one in, before the next one did the same thing as she put that one in and three more pushed themselves out and she looked at the book trio sternly. "Uh oh, alright you wiseacres, you better cool it now." Todd said as he tried to keep from laughing_

 _"Alright wise guy, whoever's doing this better cool it." she said and the books pulled themselves back in at that._ _"Well that's one way to get the books to leave you alone here." Luke said and I started laughing at this, as she answered that, before she could though one of them got removed and moved itself into a recliner in the back of the room,_ _before another song started and she smiled as she said it._

 _"Mom's favorite music from this time frame is a couple bands, one being the Beatles and the other was Queen." she said and he smiled at that._ _"Yeah well this one sounds like one of the Bette Midler songs but what exactly?" he asked and she listened to it and then chuckled._ _"It's her hit from that Halloween movie she made six years ago, though if that's another subtle hint this a nice way to lead it into whatever legend this is."_

 _"That you're telling us here, though if she's also saying something here and I think the storyline genre for books in here are romance, science fiction, horror, fantasy and adventure. The collection is highly eclectic here, so whoever loves to read can come in here, borrow the book and take it to their room so they can read at night." she said to me and I chuckled_ _as the books started up a second time and she sighed in aggravation._

 _"What's next exactly here, because this is getting ridiculous right now, and Luke say it and you're getting smacked here, buster." she added and and ten pushed themselves out in answer to that. "If that's not desperate nothing is right now, I've never seen books that desperate to be read before." Todd said and she nodded though I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at his remark as she looked at them firmly._

 _"Alright the wiseacre doing this better knock it off, I'll read you but I'm not doing it tonight, now enough already, anymore pranks like this and you're all grounded this week, now cool it." she said sternly and they quickly pulled themselves back into position at that as Luke and I started laughing at this and she looked at Todd with a smile. "Nice touch Nell, that helps." Theo said smiling, before a pillow smacked Luke in the head._

 _"Hey, alright who threw that at me exactly?" he said and before she could answer, someone started toying with the piano next to add more music to the room. "I'm not sure, but the wiseacre is trying to start a pillow fight here and we can't even see them." Todd said and after dodging the next swing and I ducked the pillow that got thrown across the room. "Alright guys enough already, if another pillow gets thrown and you're in big trouble." I called out and the pillows put themselves back on the couch._

 _After looking at me she tried to keep from laughing at that."Our wiseacres are now getting a bit too playful here." she said and I nodded. "I'm lucky I love kids or these kids would be in big trouble." Luke said and I chuckled. "Aside from my nephew, I'm the same way Luke." she said and I sighed. " Let me guess I'm looking at the Dursley family in terms of relatives here Nell?" Mary asked and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"Yeah, he's like the cousin, and they're letting him get away with anything you can think of. To put this bluntly Jane's the odd one out, we're all dark mousy brown in hair color and she's blond with blue eyes. If your chairman said I looked like the head of the team if she was thirty two years old, it's genetic. But mom had the surgery when she was fifty three, so an added eleven years and that explains the photo." she said and she nodded_

 _"As for Jane's she's got the attitude the sister had when the kid's mother got her letter and the parents were showing their pride in the fact that their daughter was different. And was going to school to learn something that they considered intriguing, that's my parents all over though and to them I'm everything she isn't. To her, if she was saying that the will was a fake, it's a family integrity test at the moment."_

 _"And if the house was part of the test, she's telling me that the prize is the house and the billions or whatever number there is in monetary values that comes with it. But if Dickens was part of the list that's the clue she's trying to give me a clue now, because she's showing me what's to gain from this test. And with that if I'd been the kid's mother or just his surrogate twin sister, I'd cut myself off and get into my new life then."_

 _"The jealousy is so bad she's been taking her resentment out on me for eleven years since the heart attack, but if this is the needed payback during the will. Then there's more than meets the eyes here, because if she showed me what's to gain now. The test has begun, the painting you found is one clue, my necklace the other and this list of book authors is the third, but the clues are pointing out a riddle to me."_

 _"Said riddle is what the will is and it's saying I figure it out first and I act in the attitude according to my station I get everything. And she gets only 10% for her attitude and that's there's a proviso in the will. But what you have to figure out later." she said and he nodded._ _"We're better off you telling us about that will tomorrow here." Theo said to her and he nodded in agreement to that as he looked at her._

 _"Hey Nell, there was more than one message in that book, get a look at this." Todd said as he picked up the paper and opened it and she sat down next to him at that. "That's a copy of the will mom wrote up, uh yes okay, she had the key words are underlined three times. She mentioned Charles Dickens and..., that's it, that will is a fake, this is copy of that will, this is test on what we looked into and I found my mother's necklace."_

 _"So if I'm reading this right, the chosen heir knows that will is a fake the second they see these words and if it's a girl. Then the previous heir passes the necklace to the next one, I'm the chosen heir and she's leaving everything to me, and if she and dad like you, Dave. Then you're the marital heir now, and now the family executor of the entire family fortune and everything else." she said and I nodded as I left my hand on her arm._

 _"Read the will, it states in plain language, ' the executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'." she said in annoyed undertone as she read it out as she grabbed a red pen and circled the key words as she looked at me and Mary. "They stopped talking like this in 1945, only a true heir of the Craine family knows this will is a fake the second they hear these words and I never had to see it."_

 _"I'm the sole owner of the property of the house now." she said and before turning around looking at the books on the shelf. "Guys Dickens please, I need the Christmas Carol and Oliver Twist." she said and they pushed themselves out and she took them off the shelf at and brought them to me as we looked through it and I saw several pages marked and smiled as Todd grinned as we, Mary and Luke exchanged smiles._

 _"She was intending on us decoding this, so I know the message in the will, but they don't, but that's why she got us together. Because while they left to have a party we're the ones working our tails off just to get a job done. And aside from being study of sleep disorders and possible fear studies, it's so you and I can decode this. If she decided you were my exact match then she wanted you to make contact with my parents friends."_

 _"Well if the Dudleys are friends of the family, I'm showing this to them first thing in the morning later after they get here tomorrow." she told me and I nodded. "Good idea, if she and Rob chose me, then I think this trip was meant to become a chance courting. Because if I'm your exact match and soulmate, then the guys and the duo are your quintet, and what was the remarks she threw at you?" I asked and she explained that._

 _"Life is really hard out there', 'you have no idea how hard it is out there', 'you don't have a real job', 'you can't afford to pay the bills.'. But no job, didn't finish college, no friends and no soulmate. Mom just fixed all of that by bringing you into my life, but I think this week is to cement that, Dave." she said and I nodded as, in response, she leaned her head against my shoulder and I rubbed her back as Todd answered her at that gently._

 _"That's the case they screwed themselves over if Wilson has the real will, he's having a nervous breakdown, but I need the truth. Why would you need three bodyguards exactly if she brought Luke and me into your life and David is a psychiatrist?" he asked and she sighed. "The bastard is a chronic drunk, you've seen people that constantly try speedballing, right Dave?" she asked and I nodded before the meaning hit me._

 _"He's that kind of drunk, and between that and your mother's condition, you've hated your sister and Webster ever since?" Theo said and she nodded to her. "We can discuss this tomorrow, but tonight we need a night off. Especially as you tell us who owned this house before my grandfather gave it to my mother. If you're my match, I think you were what she wanted for me now." she said and I nodded to her softly as he said it softly._

 _Just as he got ready to answer that I heard a slight thunk of marble on marble, before I heard something collide with the door, followed by several more thuds, and then a gentle tapping on it. "Uh oh, we have company." Mary added and Eleanor chuckled and nodded. "I thought we ordered them back on the table?" Todd asked and I answered that. " I did, but why are they coming in here." I asked and she answered that one, smiling._

 _"For kids who grew up certain legends of their town legends, and hearing the story every year, like they did in that movie, they want to hear it, because they believe in the source of said legend, so two to three two legends and town legends are a real part of town history, you're doing their's and they want to hear it, they're also 12, they like a good scary story every Halloween." she said and I nodded as we heard the tapping pick up._

 _"I heard six thuds with the door, but if these kids are possessing the billiard balls and they like being around us for some reason..." she added and Todd finished her sentence at that with a bemused look. "Chain reaction collision with the door anyone." he said, before we heard a quick tapping._ _ **"Quick let us in, let us in."**_ _she read out as we heard as I heard something skid into the wall, before colliding with the door._

 _"Wait a second if these are kids, what's the consequence of running in the hallway when wearing wet shoes after coming in from the rain or a water fight guys?" Mary asked and we exchanged looks as the tapping started speeding up to answer that question._ _ **"We were fooling around in the kitchen, but we're soaked, we can't slow down when we're going this fast, Doctor open the door, before my friends run into it."**_

 _ **"Doctor, they're rolling too fast, they can't slow down, open the door, please, open it now."**_ _she read out as something hit the door, before I heard a skid in the hall._ ** _"Watch it with the wall Dylan!"_** _I heard through the tapping as I heard a crash and think as the female voice shouted out to whoever was rolling towards them._ _ **"Guys put the breaks on quick!"**_ _she read out, before I heard an answering remark to that._

 _ **"Andy slow it down, slow down, guys stop!"**_ _she read out and then we heard 130 thuds collide with the door and then a gentle tapping as it tapped out sentence at that._ _ **"Andy, guys you okay?"**_ _she read out, followed by an answering remark to that._ _ **"Yeah I'm fine Sarah, but we got to get a towel and dry off."**_ _she read out in answer to that, before she read out the next remark in a bemused tone."_

 _And from the person who was talking to him, as the voice sounded male as he answered him._ _ **"Alright both of you take a break here you two, it's been one thing after another tonight, now enough already guys."**_ _we heard it tap out before turning it to us as the tone turned into a preteen talking to his teacher or surrogate father._ _ **'Doctor please let us in, we want to listen to the story.'**_ _she read out and chuckled as she looked at me with an amused smile as Theo said it for the five through her laughter.._

 _"For gods sakes this is ridiculous." Theo said through her laughter as we heard the next remark as one of them tapped out a conversation between them as we exchanged amused looks at this._ _ **"Andy why didn't you put the breaks on when she told you too. If we were human you could have given yourself a concussion, if you ran headlong into the door and at the moment it's like we're skating here."**_

 _ **"And you're going too fast to put the brakes on and we're not wearing helmets either, so slow it down."**_ _she read out and chuckled as I heard an answering remark to that._ _ **"Eddie, I'm fine, we've just didn't put the brakes on fast enough to keep from running into the door here, and we're not wearing roller blades. Let alone helmets and gear at the moment either and with those words in mind."**_

 _ **"We're not human at the moment we don't have legs, and while I'm on the subject Robbie told you the exact same thing, why didn't you slow down he told you too. Because if I hadn't gotten in front of her you could have crashed right into her. Because you didn't put the brakes on fast enough and the same goes for Jenny."**_ _she read out and then we heard an answering remark to that statement._

 _ **"Andy I'm single, I don't have someone to worry about me getting hurt all the time and we're boys, we wind up with injuries in sports all the time."**_ _she read out before she heard an aggravated tone from the voice._ _ **"Eddie, we're a gang, I'm going to worry when you get hurt, if we were the sextet, we'd be protecting you if that was you who took an injury and while I'm on the subject here."**_

 _ **"We've been friends since we were seven, so expect me to get overly protective and we're acting like kids from this time frame, if you wound up with a concussion if we were playing hockey I'd beat the crap out of the guy who put you out of the game. When I say slow it down, I mean it alright, honey be careful."**_ _she read out and I hid a smile as the male tone answered her at that._

 _ **"Sarah, I'm fine I didn't hit the door hard enough to get a concussion, we're made of marble at the moment here."**_ _she read out, before I heard the next remark._ _ **"Marble or not, we can still get hurt if we get chipped, and you already hit Dan hard enough to give him a concussion for touching me like that. While Robbie punched Joseph for knocking Jenny across the room here."**_

 _ **"And while I'm on the subject here, we may not be human, but we can still get hurt and this house is bigger than we thought when we're like this, so if you have the door knock you across the room you're going to get hurt if you hit the wall hard enough you got chipped in the crash. We've been doing this every night since we started watching that show, let alone the movies."**_

 _ **"But we're not human at the moment and you have to remember that, though we're kids, we're not who we once were if we were alive. But we're not human anymore, and these are our bodies now, to get her attention. We need her to protect us, but in the mean time we're stuck like this at the moment. But until we're released, we have to wait it out now and with that in mind."**_

 _ **"We're not martial arts experts either, we're human souls inside of billiard balls, you run into anything or get hit hard enough it's going to have you reeling for five minutes so slow it down will you Andy, and guys I'm saying the same to you, slow it down."**_ _she read out in answer to that as someone added on that that with a bemused tone in his voice and I knew the voice turned to his friend to add on to that._

 _ **"You bonehead, when I said to slow it down, you should have Andy, for gods sake, we've taken one to many jolts today after you guys kept knocking each other all over the room, we're twelve, but we're using these as our bodies right now, slow it down would you please guys."**_ _she read out in answer to that, after hearing the argument in the hall when one of them tapped out the sentence for us as I tried to keep from laughing as we exchanged amused looks at this conversation._

 _"I'd say whatever this mystery is, it's connected to whoever built the house, but, if Sarah said that, she means I'm the only one who can free them from the confinement of the house. But in order to do that, I have to learn who built it first." she said and I nodded to her. "You think it's the billiard balls?" she asked and I nodded and went to get it to find the entire group sitting there on the floor as one of them rolled between my legs_

 _And I picked it up, before I could though, the others rolled into the room as well and settled in front of the couch._ _"I think they want to listen to that legend you're about to tell us David." Todd said with an amused look at this and I nodded as I looked down at the group firmly._ _"Alright now this is getting ridiculous right now, guys I said it already, you keep this up we're not using you at all this week now enough already."_

 _"And while I'm on the subject, you're not coming in here for the story guys, get back on that table right now and enough already tonight." I told them and they rolled away and she looked at me. "One of us better do a head count, because there's always a few who try to stick around in here for story time when it comes to scary stories." she said and I nodded. "Good point, alright hold it right there you guys." I said sternly to them._

 _At that they froze and turned their numbers to us and I did a head count and looked at her. "100, we're missing thirty six here, alright all of you back on that table and I mean it now, no more pranks or practical jokes tonight, we find you hovering around the hall at all tonight, and we're not using you at all this week, back on the tables and go to bed now." I said and they left the room and and I looked at her then._

 _"You run a count, who's missing exactly?" I asked and she nodded to me. "It's the original sextet, one of the white cues, the ninja trio in ball form, twenty of the troops in ball form and two, each, of the purples, burgundies and oranges and they're all solids to no less." she said and I nodded to that. "Great the solids decides to stick around and their now trying to hide in here and my dinner jacket is maroon colored." Todd said as he looked around, before she answered that with a smile then as she looked down and behind her._

" _Aw nice try kid, trying to hide behind me is not going to work, now go back to your playroom now." she said, looking behind her as one of them tried to stay out of sight and I looked at her as I saw the pink, green and red ones hiding behind her and chuckled at that, before Todd looked behind him and hid a chuckle, as he saw something in the sleeve move slightly, before seeing his jacket shift position and he chuckled as he said it then._

 _"Aw, I think I found the rest of the original cast and the ninja trio here and with that. Nice try you little wiseacres, you can't hide in my jacket, come on get out of there, Nell who's hiding behind you exactly." he asked and she chuckled as she answered him. "It's the red, green and pink ones." she said and he nodded to that. " Found the blue, blacks, and yellows along with the Ninjetti red and the leader's secondary color, they're hiding in my jacket here." he said and she nodded as he turned to me then as he looked at me._

 _"Found the rest of the cast over here David, the sextet wanted to listen to the story, they're hiding in my jacket, to keep from being seen right now." he added, before Luke checked under the couch and found the rest of them. "That's all thirty six guys, I just found the others here under the couch, you guys got the sixteen and the others are trying to hide under the couch here at the moment, but that's all of them now."_

 _"I'm counting twenty here guys, so of 136, thirty six of them want to stick around." he added and I looked at them, as the jacket rolled itself off the chair and started rolling it's way under the couch and Todd positioned himself in front of it. "Nice try guys, you're not running off with my jacket, come on get out of there." he said smiling and I finished that sentence with a bemused look. "Are any of them hiding in the pockets of that jacket Todd?" I asked him and he nodded with an amused smile._

 _"I think they like me, if they're trying to stay hidden in my clothes." he said as he looked down into a pocket and I saw one of them peeking out of the pocket and hid a chuckle at that. "Alright again, all of you back on that table tonight and enough already." I repeated as he gently dug them out of his pockets and set them on the floor and they left the room slowly as we exchanged looks at this._

 _As we refocused, she looked at him with an amused look. "Kids, alright to get back to it here, Todd, you better check this out, nearly every classic adventure and scary story is on this shelf." she said, before she looked out the door and found all of them standing at the side of it, while trying to stay hidden, as I exchanged looks with her as they were hiding and she shook her head with a chuckle as she looked at him then._

 _"Hey check this out, the builder has a pretty big library and must like classics, because I see several hundred by several well known authors." Eleanor said and Todd got up and went to join her. Watching them I stood up as well and went to check the bookshelf, before seeing a tag and chuckled. "Hey guys, whoever set this up had these books labeled to genre and dating, check it out. This ones labeled for this month." I said and they both turned to the shelf I was looking at and he smiled._

 _"Dickens, Stoker, Lovecraft, Shelley, Stevenson, Alcott and five others, okay books for girls and boys at different ages, well that's another clue. Well you had it right Theo, I count twenty five of Lovecrafts books here, and thirty others in the classic horror section of the library, mostly ghost stories. As for the rest of these, they're labeled by month and genre, this is the horror and Scifi section." he said and read the titles on each._

 _"The Raven, Dracula, Frankenstein, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, uh huh, yes okay, classic horror stories back, before King and his rival took over and and we got every book that has to do with mazes and a funhouse build into a house of this size, and classic monsters from our parents and our childhoods, another clues right there. Found a chess set here though, a box of cards and poker chips and a few other items for entertainment."_

 _"130 years give or take and he died in the early 20th century, because card games and billiard tables weren't created till 1901 and I found several pool cues over here and a batch of eighteen billiard balls, and they look brand new as well." he said and she answered him as her eyes went into analyzing mode then. "Best guess, he's chosen his own form of entertainment for his family and whatever guests come to the house."_

 _"So no tv, but we got books, chess, card games and probably a pool table if you found those, no radio, but we got a bunch of musical instruments..., found a gramophone here, early record player. So that sums it up here, well if we're here, may as well put this stuff to use this week." she said and he nodded to that. "130 years, these books came out in the late 1900's, so he, whoever he is, died 94 years ago, and his descendants are scattered all over Massachusetts and New Hampshire." He said and she nodded to that._

 _"That would be around the Wild West time and we were just learning to work as blacksmiths and creating machinery back then, which was when Einstein and anyone else of his caliber was working on electricity. And that ball room we saw had gears in it to create the rotating floor here too. This house has power, so he finished it in 1901 and died three years later." she said and he nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Yes well how could he have any descendants, we didn't find anything yet?" Luke asked and she explained that. "He probably married or remarried after his first wife died, because they didn't have the sterility of hospitals back then, but best guess, his wife's family swtched towns and moved out to Boston for a fresh start, for whatever reason." she said, before I saw another push itself out and that got my attention and Theo looked at her at that as she moved to her side as she grabbed the next one._

 _"Are you guys going to keep this up all night, it's meet and greet between us, we got a week for this, now enough already." Eleanor said as three others pushed themselves out of the shelves as she pulled them and then looked at me. "Whatever good memories you've got of your mother, I think she's trying to bring them out right now Nell, with the fact that these books are choosing whatever ones are on your bookshelf as a kid." Todd said and I nodded in agreement as three others pushed themselves out._

 _" Mom come on, I get the point here, I'll read, but at the moment, I'm dealing with my first night in this house, so enough already here, Dad the same goes for you." she said and I chuckled as three more pushed themselves out of the next shelf and she sighed in bemusement as she explained it to me then as the trio exchanged amused looks at this. "That's the ten I read repeatedly when we were kids and she chose the ones I loved the most and evidently my father is doing to the same thing right now."_

 _"Mom just set up my reading list at night if this is going on right now, the ones that got chosen were my favorite books in the classics from when we were kids and she knows that as well, and these are first editions too. So if they're trying to get my attention we got parental supervision in here right now, though if it's my parents doing this than she's saying it's time to really open up now, which is where you come into it Doctor."_

 _"I think she chose you before hand." she said and I nodded as she said it softly to me with her eyes. 'I think my parents are playing matchmaker with us, if whatever connection I have just activated, once I told you my feelings a bit ago.' she said to me softly and I nodded to her gently at that as Theo looked at her as she answered that. 'Whatever else you're holding in about the Websters you can tell me in private, if this was meant to be a privacy line so we can talk now.' I said and she nodded as I smiled at her gently as he Todd answered that for me then._

 _"Yeah well I found two more that weren't on whatever booklist library in your shelf Nell, one being William Goldman and number two was we got a psychological horror thriller hiding among the classics." Todd said and she looked at the spine of the first. "Well I think whoever added this one to the shelf chose to go for my previous remark, about the narrator when he was ten, because it's the Princess Bride." she said with a chuckle._

 _"Uh Nell I found a stowaway on the bookshelf here at the moment as well, all these books are created in the 1900's and I just found the Lone Ranger in the pile here, and your remark on psychological horror stories." Theo said and passed her the book and she looked at the cover name. "Shirley Jackson, what on earth is she doing on the shelf, she didn't start till fifty years later after the builder died. Good omen, bad omen, I think this is going to start something later so we better keep an eyes on this." she said and thought it over, before looking at her and Todd who was also standing next to her_

 _"Alright either that's good omen or a bad omen, I guess we'll find that out later. In the mean time we can just use this to relax in between meals and the tests." she said, before Luke answered her with a smile. "What are the chances we find several Goosebumps books next Nell, if you girls found that." he asked and she grabbed the pillow and smacked him a second time with it as Mary said it with a chuckle to them._

 _"You trying to test me here buddy, because you're asking to get the stuffing knocked out of you." she said and he chuckled. "Not quite, but you win enough already." he said and she put it down. "To repeat what I said ease back man, before she really does knock you senseless now cool it." Todd said to him smiling as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and she leaned against his gently as Mary looked at me with an amused look on her face at this as we exchanged a silent diagnosis conversation for this._

 _'I think he's bringing out the kid in her if they're going at it like this, this keeps up the rest of the week and I think she's going to be fine now, their bonds as brother and sister are really helping her to open up right now.' she said and I nodded with as I looked at her. 'Two months of sleep cycles like that, what do you think, is there more than we think she's telling us right now, because the trio are growing pretty close right now?' I asked and she nodded as she answered me._

 ** _'Yeah I don't think she had many friends growing up and we could be filling in the spots for that, though with the fact we and Todd live in Boston, she sees us after this trip it's really going to help as well, especially with him out in Boston, that's four and if your relationship is heading where I think it is, that finishes off the emotional healing as well too.'_** she said to me and I nodded to that as I watched the quartet, my eyes on her as I watched her as she joked with the trio.

 _As I watched I could feel something changing in me when I met her and I knew whatever feelings she had for me were beginning to grow as she answered that. 'I could see the attraction in her eyes when she was looking at you and I know Theo saw the same, so I think this is going to change things quite a bit.' she said and I hid a smile. 'She likes me, alright pull it together, it's too soon for this.' I thought, mentally smacking myself in the head, before she answered that train of thought, her mental tone amused._

 _ **"Yes and don't beat yourself up over that, let's just see how things go this week."** she said and I thought over it then gently. If she was matched to me, it meant someone was toying with us like she said. 'If she's who I matched to, it's going to help if I can get her to open up to me, soulmate bonds, if that's what she is to me, than I just found who I'm meant to be with now.' I thought softly as I looked at her._

 _'Don't won't honey, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here.' I thought to her softly, before I heard a loud smack. 'Buster I swear any more jokes like that and you're getting the stuffing knocked out of you here.' I heard as Todd answered that remark aloud. "Luke you're overdoing it man, back off." I heard him say with a chuckle and looked up in time to see her smack him a second time as Mary got involved to break it up._

 _Looking at the duo she said what we were both thinking. "Alright what you say to cause her to beat the stuffing out of you exactly?" Mary asked and Todd answered that with an amused look. "He's making jokes over the fact that the books are trying to get attention and is testing her patience a bit." he said and she looked at the duo. "Hey, hey, hey, alright break it up you two, enough already." she said and Eleanor gave her a smile._

 _"He started it." she said and he grinned playfully as he answered that._ _"No I didn't" "Yes you did," No I didn't." "Yes you did" "No I didn't" "Did "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" "Did" "Didn't" He said and Theo answered that. "Alright I don't care who started it I'm ending it, now both of you cool it already!" she said in exasperation and they started laughing as Todd finished her sentence then, before he could though Mary said it for me as she started laughing as she said it._

 _"God I feel like you guys are acting like the duo, when they don't know when to quit." Mary said and I started laughing as Todd answered that remark. "Alright the next bickering match is getting the person who caused it a hit with the pillow, now cool it already." he said and I answered that. "Yeah well I'm not a teenage psychiatrist, but ending up in the line of fire is really going to cause you to get it beautiful, so watch it." I said to Eleanor smiling, before I heard a thunk in response to that remark._


	10. 9: Soulmate Bonds, Legends and Theories

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter it's going to start reflecting his memories from when things were pretty quiet in their trip to slightly tense to turning into a total intrusion, as this is going to show his memories of the two of them together, had they had a chance to pursue their relationship.**

 **Chapter 9: Soul Mate Connections, Legends and Scaring Analysis**

 _From the thunk, I heard a musical tone at the fall and turned to where it came from and found the harp laying on its side, like something knocked it over then, as Luke answered the unasked question from the sofa. "That wasn't us, we're on the couch, she's at the clavichord Doctor." he said and I nodded as Todd read out every intrusion then with a faintly amused and annoyed look on his face at this as he looked at Eleanor then to go into it as he read out each one to the girls at that._

 _"Unexpected noises, furniture and alcohol bottles tipping over when none of us got near it, followed by a cork flying across the room like a bullet with a blast like a gun going off, and we wind up eight explosions in the side of thirty minutes here, one leaving a dent in the wall, a water fight in the kitchen next and from there it's starts getting out off hand here, with the amount of intrusions we've had tonight but..." he said and Mary finished it, before she could though Luke finished his remark._

 _"Several crashes in the kitchen, possessed billiard balls starting a street hockey and croquet game in the hallway, followed by getting into a fight, for what looks like sexual harassment in the hall, and the door slams shut though none of us got near it, alright that's six so what's next." Luke said and she nodded to that. "I'm not entirely sure but the wiseacre is starting to test my patience at this and and with that." Mary said to him firmly as Theo finished that with a bemused smile on her face._

 _"Alright, before you guys start going at it, take it down a notch, we've had enough excitement for one day, with running into each other and something getting knocked over or a door slamming shut." Theo added with a smile. "You expecting any more trouble tonight though Theo?" He asked and she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it. "Are you trying to jinx us here, I said let's drop the added trouble for the night." she said laughing and the duo looked at them in amusement at that as I said it with a smile._

 _"Alright now this is turning into a teenage camping trip without parental supervision, because this is getting ridiculous right now." I said and she smiled. "With the fact we're dealing with ghost stories and whatever legend you're about to tell us, best to lighten up the mood, before the next jolt gets started." she told me and I nodded with a chuckle. "Maybe, but try to take it down several notches you guys, because you're acting like of bunch of overgrown teenagers at the moment." Mary said to her and she chuckled._

 _Watching Eleanor I saw her eyes shift from amusement to concentration and I knew she was putting it together. 'My thesis, sleep deprivation, okay if I'd been completely active I'd choose a haunted house to see how fear and performance worked when dealing with sleep and dream deprivation. And I decided to get involved in my own research project and I'm now living in a haunted house for a week and we've just had one massive scare from it and the house is haunted by a bunch of children's souls."_

 _'Yeah okay it's October, the one month of the year we get to enjoy scary stories and movies, I'm living in a haunted house, participating in the project I would have ran myself had I become a full psychiatrist, my thesis was sleep and dream deprivation combined with...' I heard her think and then chuckle. 'Yeah okay fear and performance just another word for fear studies and and I'm the daughter of a psychologist as well, he's doing to the project I would have ran, I can just act as his second now and with that.'_

 _'Yeah okay honey I get the idea here, aside from sleep deprivation, you're running fear studies and I'm fine with that. It doesn't matter to me, I've taken the exact courses you took and with that fact in mind.' I heard her thinking as she finished the rest of it out loud with a smile on her face. "Whatever your basis was David, I've taken several electives that probably connect to it." Eleanor said as she looked at me and I smiled at her at that._

 _"Best just to jump formality than, go ahead and use my name." I told her and she smiled as the duo hid smiles as I saw the girl exchange smiles at that._ _ **'And here we go, it's pretty obvious that she likes him.'**_ _I saw Theo thinking and Mary gave a mental nod to that. I could tell she was now letting the her that was there when her mother was alive, completely healthy and around out to play then as she answered me._

 _"At the time when I was in college I was going to run this project myself, but do it during October, I mean what better time of year than the one month we get to enjoy scary stories and movies. I'd also have chosen a haunted house, if mom figured that out I think she's been spying on you this entire time when you were getting ready to run this project David." she said and I decided to tell her that portion then._

 _"Where did your mother work at when she was fully healthy exactly?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "Riverside actually, as I said she was a psychologist with several PH.'D's in parapsychology, and psychology, why do you ask, who's your boss?" she asked and I explained that to her. "Malcolm Keough and to answer your second question, your mother's soul was finishing off her added side notes to give to you."_

 _"Though if she's now hovering around the house, I get the feeling she's deciding to keep you company now this way, just in different forms." I told her and she smiled at that. "Well so far it's been mostly childish pranks, but the first jolt is just the beginning and to put this bluntly firing a gun off in the house is enough to get the adrenaline going at the moment, so it's definitely not the kids, we've got homicidal a maniac in this house."_

 _"Just as ghost." she said and I nodded as Theo looked at her. "How could you possibly know that Nell?" she asked and she went into lecture mode then to explain it to her. "Discussing sleep deprivation is one thing, but the guy's intention is to scare the daylights out of us, but David was at the table with us the entire time here as well. So the six of us are together talking about haunted houses, scary stories, the occult and the supernatural and we got the kids hanging around us. Then just as they're getting the rolls off the table, we hear a loud crash, that is immediately followed by the report of a gun going off."_

 _"You recall the spectacle in that girl's bedroom on poltergeist, that's what a normal haunted house looks like, but at the moment our poltergeist hasn't crossed the line yet and he's just getting started now in trying to scare the heck out of us. With the fact we've already had several explosions in the foyer and the dining room with a shaken up bottle of champagne and that's one area, but now it's going to stage two in our assailant's case."_

 _"So next is he's screwing around with things till someone gets hurt and check the strings on that thing or you're going to get hurt Mary, because these poltergeists are known for moving things around, throwing things or just screwing around with it. And that is if the subject in question happens to be a strings musical instrument and with that fact in mind, to prevent from anyone getting hurt double check things to see if they've been tampered with, because if our assailant is targeting anyone here, its us girls you two."_

 _"And before you start second guessing that Luke, better look at the fact that David's always with us when something happens so keep that in mind. And secondly if the assailant is a man or a male poltergeist he's going for scare tactics before going all out and David's with us. Though if it's the original owner of the house, he's lost his mind." she said, before he could answer I heard a loud crash and the report of a rifle going off then to punctuate that remark and I looked at her in relief that she was saying that._

 _"Alright again he's standing right next to me and something else is screwing around with trying to scare the heck out of us. As to that, parlor tricks are one thing but our assailant is more than a normal poltergeist, he's got a deranged sense of humor, and thats going to go from screwing around with guns to something that could do more damage and with that fact in mind, never let your guard down or you're going to get hurt." she said firmly to them and I finished off that remark as I gave the analysis on it to them._

 _"And that's to underline your remark in that scenario and I'm always with you and someone is trying to scare the daylights out of you though I haven't left your side this entire time." I added and she nodded to that. "Yes exactly, if you've taken advanced parapsychology here's the first lesson now: anything that can go wrong will go wrong, never let your guard or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it. Never be alone in room when you're working on something or you're going to get targeted."_

 _"And finally that anything that looks normal, probably isn't, okay, and with that fact in mind here, if he's trying to scare us it's through noises that are meant to put us on the alert the minute we're talking about homicidal maniacs: explosions, guns and so on. Homicidal maniacs in poltergeist form are for more dangerous than a normal haunting and as to why it's because whoever our assailant is-is probably out of his mind and lost it years ago, so a madman who's probably the reason our little friends were waiting for us."_

 _"So what I'm looking at here is Fred Krueger as a ghost, or just Beetlejuice, but a poltergeist who likes to scare you enough that you die of fright, before the week is out. Which explains the repeated jolts at the moment, he's trying to scare us out of the house, before we get whatever legend he's about to tell and if it's pointed at me, before I start digging deeper into it and and before the caretakers tell me why this is going on."_

 _"What he's trying to do is set this up like that video game till one of us has a nervous breakdown from the frequent jolts or gets plastered and ease back on the alcohol, before he tells us that legend. At the moment I'm looking into the head of a deranged spirit and it's going to go from parlor tricks to cruel practical jokes, destruction of personal property and straight into homicidal, so be on your guard or you're going to get jumped."_

 _"Though if it's the game he's setting it up so we're too spooked to think straight till someone gets hurt, though if that's what the maniac is trying to do its not amusing right now and with that fact in mind we don't make it easy on him to scare us. So with that never let your guard down, though at the moment with two jolts in the side of three hours here it's going from slightly harmless and turning into hostility if he starts losing his temper next at the moment, if nothing is working in scaring us out of the house."_

 _"So get ready he's going to start driving up the scare tactics and with the fact we've had two scares in the side of three hours and it's been mostly childish pranks all day, so like I said, if he's trying to scare us, we don't make it easy for him and we either pair off or just stick together. Just don't be alone girls or he's likely to target one of us if we are." she said and they nodded to that conclusion as she looked at me, as I remembered those words from Rebeca as I decided to ask._

 _"Where did you hear that from exactly?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "My parents took anything that had to do with the paranormal seriously, and so far we got them at two kinds, one playful and harmless and the other aggressive and dangerous, our aggressive poltergeist is trying to scare us out of the house by causing those crashes and firing a gun off in the house to scare us, though not a real gun, but still the report of gun or rifle going off in the house, but we don't make it easy on him anymore now too."_

 _"Aside from that, my basis in research was dream and sleep deprivation and I had it mixed with fear and performance. I was going to run my own version of this project just in a haunted house and during October, so what better time to run a sleep deprivation study than the one month of the year where we actually get to enjoy scary stories and movies. If you figured that out you read my mind perfectly actually David."_

 _"To answer the unasked question, I was going to go with mom on a few raids to a few haunted houses and parapsychology in addition to medical training, and I'll tell you more when we're alone, so whatever yours is, it's pretty close to it." she said and I smiled at that. 'Lovely, she's not going to care if I brought them here under false pretenses, she loves this stuff as much as I do.' I thought to myself then as I answered her._

 _"Whatever your interests are you can tell us later, and with that try to relax." I told her and she nodded as I looked into her eyes. "If that's the intention if you'd finish your training I see why Malcolm wanted you involved in this, if you're a thirty two year old version of Rebecca if you love this type of thing." I added and she chuckled. "Yeah it is, as to that, whatever you haven't told me I'm fine with David." she said and I nodded smiling._

 _Seeing the gentle glow in her eyes as she looked at me, I knew I was who she considered an exact match now as I saw the looks of amusement on the duo's face_ _ **. 'Fear and performance, she knows, but she's got a smile on her face, okay so she doesn't care and she said that her basis was the same as his and she's looking at him with more than attraction, she's looking at him, like he's her exact match.'**_

 _ **'Yeah okay, if she figured it out, it's because it's giving her a chance to put her knowledge of this to use, but if Rebecca is now trying to play matchmaker while getting us involved in her life her therapy is working. Though the matchmaking is getting a bit out of hand now and she's looking at him with love in her eyes. Alright pull yourselves together here, you two.'**_ _I saw Mary thinking with a smile as Todd looked at her to answer that thought with an amused smile._

 _ **'Well she's not going to mind about being here, she's studied everything he did, and I know already so I'm surprised the duo have put the pieces together yet, though if this keeps up, she's already falling in love with him at the moment Mary, I think she found her soulmate, that if this wasn't already rigged in advance.'**_ _I saw Todd thinking as he looked at Mary and she nodded in agreement._

 _ **'Terrific, he tells her the truth and she's not going to care that she's been brought under false pretenses, because she's into this stuff like he is, the way she's looking at him, I think she found her other half alright and if this keeps up, our quartet is the three of us and her when we return to Boston later.'**_ _I watched Mary thinking hiding a smile as she answered her at that._

 _"Was that your PH.D, before your mother had the heart attack?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah, I was studying parapsychology, theology and demonology in case we had an actual haunted house come up, mom did the same and she was a well known psychologist in that area and took these electives herself, but whatever her pen name on her reports was I'm not too sure, because she and my father took this stuff seriously."_

 _"Dad, though a fireman, was into this stuff himself and between them, I ended up with both sides and interests in the paranormal and supernatural and encorporated it into my thesis in case we did have a dream stalker like Krueger ending up in a person's nightmares, which was where my research came into it, because before the at home medical care, I was like Langenkamps character in the third film."_

 _"I was intending to go into the workforce as a psychiatrist studying sleep and dream deprivation, fear and performance and start working at the hospital in mom's department. Her personality where this was concerned was like Spengler in the ghostbusters, but with the added sense of humor of Venkman on the job, and that's what I loved about her, she though, took the job seriously, she told me a lot about it." she said and Mary nodded with a gentle smile at that._

 _'Whoa, I didn't see that coming, so this her was thanks to whatever the sister did to her and the one I'm seeing now is who she was before the heart attack, alright I got to get her to open up to me now. If she's my exact match it means she's not going to care at all I brought her under false pretenses, so long as she's able to put her knowledge to use now and if our relationship starts as well.' I thought to myself then as she looked at me._

 _"Before you ask on movie interests, I'm into the old monster movies of the 1940's 50's and 60's and a love for psychological horror thrillers and haunted houses." she said and I hid a smile at that. "And by that you mean the usual string of nut cases in psychological horror thrillers and haunted house flicks?" she said and she smiled and I got it. 'Great, she likes the old monster, haunted house and some of the psychological scary movies I enjoy, she's studying my thesis and she wanted to work at the hospital."_

 _'Well there's another comparision between us, I'm into old fashioned horror and monster movies, I like the psychological horror thrillers and I'm into the paranormal and supernatural, alright the wiseacre fooling around with us better take it down several notches. Dr. Craine, I appreciate the help, but back off a bit please, if you're trying to do matchmaking that's fine, but let us take it from here will you please, enough already.' I thought, hiding a smile, as Luke decided to lighten up the mood then with a smile._

 _"Well at least it's not slasher flicks, though if we got a homicidal maniac coming in next and I'm really going to be worried." he said and she grabbed the pillow. "Are you're to jinx us, I said cool it already." she said smacking him and Theo added on to it. "Yeah she's right, enough tonight already." she said and he smiled. "What, it's the one month of the year we actually get to enjoy scary stories." he said and she answered that._

 _"I'll give you scary stories if you don't knock it off." she said and smacked him with the pillow, before Eleanor did the same and he covered up as they let him have then. "We got a wise guy in the group here, if this keep up its going to result in a pretty good blowout." Todd said to Mary and she nodded as the girls let him have it. "Hey ow, alright I get the point, you win girls enough already." he said as they smacked as he repeated it as he covered his head with his arms as they smacked him._

 _"Yeah alright I get the point, no more wise cracks for the night." Luke said laughing as he looked at the duo. "Come on move over." Theo said and he switched positions then as she sat next to him. "So again are you expecting any more trouble tonight." he said and she smacked him on the shoulder as the duo decided to call it quits, before a pillow fight broke out. "Keep this up and I'm giving you the pillow beating of you life." she said to him and the duo decided to end it at that as I tried to keep from laughing at that._

 _"Yeah okay guys enough already." Todd and Eleanor said together laughing and I decided to call it then to get Mary's attention as we got started as I tried to hold it in, though I was about to start laughing at this and the way they were together as I got her attention. "Thank you Mary." I said and she looked at me, before getting up then. "Okay okay, why are we here, probably to answer the most basic question, what is wrong with you people." I said and Luke and Todd chuckled at that_

 _"These are cognitive perception tests, I'll be giving you a variety of these during the course of the week, you're not in competition so don't worry about being head of the class, and between all these tests you'll have each other and the house to keep you company." I said and Theo looked at me. "But we can't go to town." she said and I shook my head as I passed each set of folders to the trio._

 _"No and as you were told there's no telephone service, there's no tv and the caretakers tend to lock the gate when they they leave, however I do have my trusty cell telephone in case of emergencies okay." I said and Luke answered me. "And what's the deal with the Addams family mansion, because I got to be honest I'm not getting a real strong sleep vibe from this place." he said and she chuckled as she looked at him._

 _"No me too." she said and I hid a smile. "Well I wanted to make sure you couldn't sleep too easy." I said and he nodded. "Well congratulations it worked." he said and I decided to end the wise cracks then. "Seriously, isolation is essential in creation of an experimental model." I said and Eleanor looked at me then. "Aside from that, yeah you're right, but that's where I agree with you, but houses like this make for good environments in projects like this, but so does the history of the house and it's original owner and with that."_

 _"This house, who built it, who lived here?" she asked and I smiled. "Well actually that makes for a very good bedtime story." I said as I grabbed a bottle of wine. "Once upon a time there was king who built a castle, his name was Hugh Craine." I said as I looked at her gently, before I went into lecture mode as I gave the history of the house._

 _"130 years ago towns like Concord and Manchester were the center of American industry. That's where Craine made a fortune off the backs of workers in his textile mills. Now this man could have anything he wanted, but what he wanted more than anything was a house fill with the laughter of children." I said as I stood up and she nodded as she answered me at that as her face went thoughtful._

 _"That's why there's all the carvings." she said and I nodded to answer her. "He married the most beautiful woman in town, called Renee, and he built her this house, well some of it." I said as I sat back on the fireplace and Theo smiled. "God it sounds like a fairy tale or something." she said and I sighed as I answered her, knowing this was going to get their attention._ _ **'David, she's going to know this is the part that means it's time to start digging deeper, but this where the story has a few plotholes in it, but the part you tell the boys she's going to learn soon enough."**_ _I heard and gave a mental nod._

 _"Well that's where the fairy tale ends, Hugh and Renee had no children, they all died at birth, than a few years later Renee died as well and Craine became a total recluse, but he kept on building, adding room upon room as though he was building a home for the family he'd never have. No one had seen Craine for years, but the towns people said that sometimes at night they could hear sounds coming from the house..., sounds of children." I said finishing the story and I saw the look in her eyes at that._

 _'So sad' I could see her thinking, as the silence kept up we all heard a giant snap and jumped as I turned around to look at the fire behind me. "Whoa, aw Jesus Christ." Theo said as Eleanor exchanged smiles with her as they exchanged looks, as she looked at me as I smiled at her and she shook her head with a smile as she said it to me. "For gods sakes, enough already tonight." Mary said and she chuckled as she looked at me._

 _"Wise guy, I'm letting you have it later for that." Eleanor said smiling as Theo chuckled at that as Todd answered that remark. "Nice touch David build the suspense before something really spooks us." Todd said to me and I nodded. "That was a nice way to build it up here as well." Eleanor said and I smiled at that at her then as she finished. "Scary stories maybe, but one jolt too many, we need to take a break here." Theo said to her._

 _"I know you did that on purpose David, but at this rate we better cool it with the added scares for the night." Eleanor added and I smiled at her now frequent use of my name as Theo answered that one with a bemused smile on her face. "Alright laugh it up wise guy I know you enjoyed that." Theo added and she looked at her with a chuckle as she answered her with a smile and I could tell she was finding this funny as she said it._

 _"Like I said eerie setting to get the story going and when you reach the scary part that's when you get hit with a jolt of stimulus, like the fire suddenly giving off that sudden jolt." she said and Luke smiled as he answered her "Great just when the story gets spooky we got a campfire setting going here if that was to really scare us just now and that's the jolt intended to scare us after our conversation of scary stories and haunted houses." Luke said and Theo leaned against him as she answered him._

 _"What got thrown in there to cause that exactly?" Todd asked and I looked down to see the tip of an acorn lying on the fireplace next to me. " Our joker threw an acorn in there, to add an added effect to the punchline in the story." I told him and he nodded. "Well that makes seven now, we better take a break now." Eleanor said and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at her as she answered her remark at that._

 _Before she could answer though I heard a loud crash and that did it as they exchanged looks at this. "Alright I really need a drink now after hearing that story. It's enough when we got weird noises and things falling over on their own, but now we just got one jolt too many tonight." Todd said and grabbed the wine carafe as Mary also stood up. "Whoever or whatever is doing that had better knock it off tonight, we've had enough jolts tonight as it is." Theo said and Luke looked at Todd gently as he added on to her remark._

 _"Go easy on the wine, okay, I know your feathers are getting ruffled here, but, we don't need to get plastered either, so just relax." Luke said to him and he nodded to him as Mary answered Todd's remark then. "I think there's more to that story, I can feel it its all around us." she said and if I'd been staring at the harp I'd have seen one of the dials turning to tighten it up enough to break. As I watched her, I could tell she was on the edge after hearing that as she moved back to harp._

 _After hearing that, I could tell this had spooked her as she answered him. "It's in the ceiling, it's in the walls, in the furniture, it's in this." she said and tried to calm herself down by getting a chord out of the harp, before one of them snapped and hit her in the face. "Ahh! God!" she screamed as I quickly stood up. "Mary, Jesus, my god." Todd said and backed up and I answered that as I got a good look and saw it had barely missed her eye. "Let me see, oh my god." I thought out loud as I yanked my hankerchief out then._

 _"Move your hand away Mary." I said and just as I was trying to get her hand away from her face Eleanor moved over to me. ""What are you doing?" Luke asked and she explained that. "Don't touch it, this'll stop the blood from getting into her eye." she said and passed me a shot glass, and I lead her out of the room. "Where you'd learn that from?" Theo asked her as she followed us. "Being a part time nurse comes in handy here, but found the problem, the chord string was tightened up enough to snap." she said and we nodded to that._

 _"Alright you wait here, we'll get her to the car." Luke said said and they nodded to that as he got her in her seat and buckled her as she leaned forward. "Here's the spare gate key to get back in, call me when you spoken to a doctor. Hey I want you back here as soon as possible, okay Mary." I said and she answered me at that. "Okay." she said and I sighed. "You'll be alright." I said as they drove out and and we pushed the doors closed._

 _"She almost lost her eye." he said and I sighed. "Almost, Luke there was something about the house, about Hugh Craine, that I didn't say. Can I ask you not to tell the women." I said and he nodded as I wound the chains around the bars of the gate. "Yeah, yeah." he said and I nodded. "It's just that I don't want the tests disturbed." I said as I snapped the lock back into place. "Okay sure." he said and I looked at him. "Renee didn't just die, she killed herself, that's why he turned into a recluse." I said and he nodded to that as he answered me thoughtfully then._

 _"If that's the scary part, I see why you didn't want them knowing that. It's been a long day, I guess we better get some rest now." he said and I nodded in agreement. Six hours driving and a slightly hectic meet and greet that night, followed by this. I was beyond worn out then. "Alright I'll see you in the morning." he said and I nodded and headed into my room then and went over everything as I put the first small tape into my recorder then and started taking notes._

 _"After dinner and the first bland history of Hill House successfully relayed, Ms. Vance appears most suspectible to suggested history, admitting a strongly sentimental reaction to the love story component. Mr. Sanderson who tested at the bottom of Mogel reliability scale was given the second part of the story, when he passes the story on, the haunting fiction should manifest itself in the group..., And dear Mary almost lost an eye." I said finishing off the first tape recording for the night as I changed into my p.j.'s and got into bed then, but after five minutes I realized I couldn't sleep._

 _After all the excitement tonight, I decided to go exploring and went around the wing I was in looking at the paintings and carvings, but after five minutes lost in my own thoughts I didn't see where I was heading or that Luke was coming from the opposite direction till we ran right into each other. "Ahh!" We shouted, before I pulled myself together as his reaction was more startled. "God, you scared the f..." he started to say and I didn't have to hear the rest of the cut off to know what the meaning was._

 _"I'm sorry." I said and he nodded, with frequent scares all night, we both were on edge after Mary got hurt and now this, it was enough to ruffle anyone's feathers. "Oh you got to be more careful here." he said and I nodded. "Are you alright, I'm sorry." I said again and he nodded. "Yeah just don't jump out." he said and I gently repeated the question. "Alright, you alright." I said again and he took a breath and relaxed._

 _"Yeah, yeah I'll be alright." he said and looked at what he was holding. "What's with the glove?" I asked and he looked at me. "What?" he asked and I repeated it. "What's with the glove?" I asked and he sighed. "Oh it's just, I couldn't sleep, insomnia, what's with...?" he asked and pointing at my recorder and I nodded. "Yes, taking notes." I said and he nodded. "Yeah, you got to be more careful." he said and and I nodded._

 _"I was, I was just looking around." I said and then changed subjects to go into the group dynamics then. "So interesting group huh?" I asked and he chuckled. "Yeah it was good, I like Theo, she's quite an insomniac." he said and I chuckled. "Well listen, you better try and get some sleep now." I said and he nodded. "Yeah that's a good idea." he said and I walked past him. "See you tomorrow." I said and he tapped me on the shoulder with the glove. "There's some good hallways that way." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"Uh huh." I respond and he went for one last question. "How's this one?" he asked and I thought over what I'd seen. "Not bad." I told him and he nodded. "Good, good." he said and I ended it that. "See you tomorrow." I said and he nodded. "Okay." he said and we went further on, after getting to the stairs I saw the sculpture that Theo mentioned. 'Jeez, that thing looks real.' I thought, before heading in that direction._

 _After several detours I somehow wounded up downstairs and was walking past the mirrors the girls mentioned, before hearing a thumping noise. "What the hell is that?" I thought, before hearing some music, pushed a door open and lost my balance as the floor started moving. "Dang it, okay, he said trap doors, funhouse mirrors, locked doors and a dozen other tricks and traps that you find in a carnival funhouse."_

 _"Alright I got to map this place out." I thought out loud as I quickly got up and closed the door as I tried to work out which direction to go. "Rats in a maze and I'm one of the rats now, this is getting ridiculous. Alright retrace my steps, I've got to get back upstairs." I said to myself out loud and headed into the main hall and found I wound up in the foyer next to the fountain, and headed for the stairs, before hearing the thumping getting louder._

 _"What's going on up here." I thought out loud as the noise started getting worse I heard several screams and quickly charged upstairs and in the direction of where the girls' rooms were and Luke arrived just as I hit the lights then. "What's going on up here?" I asked and he sighed. "I'm not entirely sure, but I heard Theo." he said and I nodded to that as he turned and knocked on the door. "Hey guys you alright! Guys it's me, are you alright!" He called and a minute later I heard Theo then._

 _"Luke?" she called back and he quickly answered her. "Yeah it's me. Is everything alright?" he asked and I could see she was shaken up after what just happened. "Luke was that just part of the experiment?" she asked and I knew I had nothing to do with that noise, because I was downstairs as he answered her. "Was what part of the experiment?" he asked and her tone turned annoyed. "The noise, well what did you hear?" she asked and he sighed as he answered her._

 _"Theo all I heard was you screaming for me." he said and she looked annoyed at that as she answered him. "I wasn't screaming for you." she said and she moved back in as we followed her and I saw Eleanor standing at the door of their bathroom as I moved to her side. "You alright Eleanor?" I asked and she nodded. "It was in my room and then it moved into Nell's room." Theo said and he nodded. "Alright let me look." he said and he opened up the doors. "Are there any lights?" he asked and Eleanor answered that._

 _"Yeah right here." she said as she hit the lights and he moved further into the room. "I don't see or hear anything." he said, before looking at the size of the room and looked at her in annoyance. "Well I must have gotten nipped at the old bedroom selection, because every room is like four times as big as mine." he said and she looked at the wall. "Hold it, it's freezing in here." I said and I looked around. "The damn window is open. Who's bright idea is it to leave a window open in the middle of October in upper New England, it's freezing this time of year here." Luke said and closed the window._

 _Seeing that I looked at her, 'Mom what's going on here exactly, if this some sort of practical joke it's not funny right now.' I heard her think, before hearing a voice in answer to that gently._ _ **"At the moment he's trying to scare you, but this is your indication the house is haunted by a dangerous spirit hone, in addition to what he did to Mary, remember what I taught you here. That wasn't the kids, so what else could it be?'**_ _she said her and she looked at me then as she said it._

 _"Wait that wasn't open before, alright prognosis anyone?" Eleanor said and they sighed, before they could say it, we heard a thumping and they exchanged looks. "We better do this in the kitchen, because it's getting a bit too creepy right now." Theo said and they nodded as we headed for the kitchen and looked at the mess. "Well if the lame brain doing this is trying to scare us, it's working now." Luke said and they nodded in agreement as they moved over to the table._

 _After they sat at the table, I made a pot of tea to take the edge off and he decided to check the pipes as he turned on the faucets, but after a minute I heard the thumping noise we heard and nodded as he looked at them. "Is that it, is that what guys heard?" he asked and Theo shrugged. "Well I did just take a bath, I mean it could have been." she said and Eleanor looked at her._

 _"Well than how do you explain the breath and the cold, I mean I didn't leave that window open?" she asked and she sighed. " I don't know a draft, maybe someone left a window open somewhere and both together were freezing up our section of the house." she said and I answered that, before I could say it though, I heard a crash and looked over to see a pot laying on the floor. " That wasn't me, I'm leaning against the stove here." Luke said and I nodded as I looked at the girls as I poured some more tea into Theo's cup._

 _"The cold, who felt it first?" I asked and Theo answered that. "I think it was me." she said and Eleanor looked at me. "What difference does it make?" she asked me and I sighed. "Well Eleanor, if you said it was Theo, and Theo if it was you." I said and she answered that. " Look I don't need anyone to tell me I'm cold." Theo said gently. "For the time being I think we'd better drop formalities between us here, if it's just us." Luke said and she nodded in agreement to that._

 _"With the situation it's best if we get to know each other with it just being the four of us here with two of our group ejected from it, but either it's the house itself or we got a ghost haunting it, I mean ten jolts in five hours, so it's either the plumbing or the house's original owner is haunting it. But one thing's for sure is that it's going to get extremely confusing, and everything that looks like it's normal probably isn't."_

 _"So either those noises are really the pipes or we got a malevolent ghost haunting this house." Eleanor said and I figured that was enough to concern me, either the house was haunted by a crazed ghost or it was the mechanics and plumbing and I decided to go with the second one. "Well let's just blame this on the old plumbing then, huh, what else could be." I said and they nodded as Luke decided to end it with the next sentence._

 _"Well if you don't need me anymore, I guess that's it, jobs done now, night." he said and I hid a smile as I answered him. "Night Luke." I said and Theo decided on the same. "Yeah me to." she said and Eleanor got up as well. "Will you two be alright?" I asked her and she nodded. "Yeah." she said, before turning to look at me. "You really didn't hear anything?" she asked and though I wanted to admit it, I gave a gentle negative._

 _"No." I said and she nodded as she left the room and I watched her go, feeling my feelings for her growing by the minute. 'Don't worry Eleanor, no matter what happens, I'm making sure I'm here for you.' I thought softly, before putting things in the sink and turning out the lights in the kitchen, before going to bed for the night._

 _After a very hectic night I was up and dressed and headed downstairs to find the trio at the table talking. "Morning guys, sleep good?" I asked and they smiled. "Aside from a few more practical jokes yeah, I found the window open a second time around four this morning here." Eleanor said and I nodded as she took the seat across from me as we talked as Theo looked at her at that in bemusement._

 _"Why do I feel like this is going to keep up like this for the rest of the week, it's not enough for strange noises and things moving on their own, but to put someone in the hospital, if this guy is trying to scare us he's doing an awfully good job of it right now." she said to her and she nodded in agreement. "So far the ones we've seen are of two kinds right now: playful and innocent and sinister and cruel, last night was mostly playful, before Mary got hurt and his attempting to scare us by pounding on the walls."_

 _"Whoever is doing this is bit of a psychopath though, if he's determined to scare us out of the house, and it's either that or we got a lunatic running loose around here and he managed to get into the property." she said and he looked at her. "Where'd you hear that from, that sounds like a scientific point of view here?" he asked and she explained that. "Mom took the subject seriously and explained it like this to me, she had PH.D's in parapsychology and and psychology and studied a few added electives at school."_

 _"To put this gently everything you see is sometimes not what you think it is and if you look at it too closely it's going to give a surprising shock later on. I learned quite a bit from her and dad, aside from that, the reason I wasn't too surprised last night when our friends started fooling around with the pool table and in the kitchen, is because I've seen things get thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it."_

 _"So I'm used to it, but our assailant, if he's the one pounding on the walls is going to start driving up the scare tactics from here, so just be on your guard later." she said and we nodded as I heard an answering remark at that as Mrs. Dudley walked into the room. "I figured you weren't going to be too surprised with the amount of intrusions we get in this house young lady. What happened last night, before we left exactly if you're saying that?" she asked and she looked at her._

 _"We saw the source of that crash we heard in the kitchen while you were in there and saw a red billiard ball come rolling into the foyer and down the hall, before the others went after it and it started a street hockey version of a game of pool right there in the hallway, before it started a riot, and turned into a game of croquet and the cue and eight balls got into a fight, before David ordered them back on to the table, wherever it is."_

 _"From there it started several bickering matches, a few movie jokes, a water fight and fooling around with the piano and the champagne bottles all night." she said and she nodded as she started laughing at that. "I've got a question, do you and Mr. Dudley know a Robert Christopher Vance by any chance?" she asked and I watched as her eyes gentled as she answered her with a gentle smile then as she looked at her._

 _"Yes Sweetie we do, he and Rebecca March were our closest friends, Rob's favorite color was red, he was a fireman and his favorite billiard game was snooker, why do you ask?" she asked and she smiled. "He's my father actually, in the conversation I had with the kids yesterday, dad's soul possessed a red snooker ball and he came out to me. He mentioned several people, but first and for most were my godparents and uncle."_

 _"A Jack Benson and Rick and Beth Dudley, as well as Jared Jefferson?" she asked and she straightened up at that. "You're kidding, what's your mother's maiden name exactly?" she asked and Eleanor explained that. "My mother's name is Rebecca Sarah March, but my name is Eleanor Caroline Vance. During things last night, this fell out of one of the books." she said and passed her the paper and her eyes narrowed._

 _"That's the post notes to the will that's being probated, in fact this is a copy of that will, Becky said she wrote up a second copy, and put it in one of the books for her daughter. And with it was a suitcase loaded with close to 3/4's of a billion dollars in it when she dropped off several messages for me, Rick, Jack, Jared and Peter. When Dr. Marrow set this up and contacted us at the time last week, before you arrived at the time."_

 _"But a true Craine, they know the second they hear these words that it's a test, and with it in regarding the second they realize it. They realize with it, the heir, if it's a girl, gets the necklace leading into weeks after the previous heir passes. I take you found your mothers necklace, the phone goes off and you get in touch with David's assistant last week?" she asked and she nodded and Mrs. Dudley gave a nod as she answered her._

 _"Your mother chose you to be the latest heir, but with the fact this went through right on schedule, she's showing you what the prize really is. Before you inherit the house and the family fortune, on both sides of the family at the time now. But Rob is descended from nobleman who was as rich as Hugh Craine. Who'd your sister marry, if she chose you to be the one to see the house first?" she asked and she sighed in aggravation._

 _"His name is Louis Lance Webster, but his family has a demeanor like the Dursley family, and while Jane left to have a party I stayed and was taking care of mom. Mom also left the medical information on the back table over there and I know she was trying to prevent serious allergies. I found this in the medical bag over there last night, along with a list of food allergies for my group." she said as she passed it to her and she nodded._

 _"My god daughter went by the same name, but..., alright if that's really you baby, I find out what Webster pulled and he's a dead man when the guys get through with him." she said and she nodded. "If you're really who I think Mrs. Dudley and with you, your husband, the judge and chief, let alone the surgeon and CMO at the town hospital. They're going to kill him on sight, if he's tries anything illegal here at the time."_

 _"Mom's been contacting me through the books and inanimate objects and she chose a pink snooker ball, while dad chose the red one. When we arrived yesterday, but all in all, they chose a single way for me to translate and I'm not the only one who could translate it either. But Luke could as well as his father and uncle are a cop and fireman, so that triggered a link between us." she said and Mrs. Dudley nodded as she answered her._

 _"So Rob made contact to you through the pool table, who else did it, if you had to ask me that question sweetheart?" she asked her gently. "My grandfather Frederick, his twin, my mother, Rebecca Sarah March, and my uncle and his friends. But I'd figure you'd know the reason mom retired, because on top of a triple bypass, it's diabetes as well?" she asked her and before she could say it, Mr. Dudley walked into the room then._

 _"I heard most of that conversation honey, but to answer your question regarding Rob, he's my best friend, he's a local, before he and Becky married and they chose to live in Boston, but he's descended from a social elite family that were philanthropists. And chose a career as a civil servant. Just after your grandmother died, Becky chose us as the caretakers of the house when you were born." he told her and looked at the wall._

 _"What movie was the reason for that in the wall, because whatever happened last night is enough to get the attention of Jack and the town government?" he added, nodding to slight abrasion that was by the second painting. "The gun in reverse order in Clue, after I realized what was going on I explained it to them and we had five explosions from that movie and two others from Roger Rabbit." she said and she nodded as she started laughing. "No three explosions." Luke said smiling and she nodded in agreement._

 _"Lovely, alright if there's anything else going on Doctor let me know, because for some reason young lady you seem a bit too familiar to Elizabeth and me, like you're a younger version of a friend of ours." he said and we nodded to that. "To answer your question when was the last time you saw her daughter, because my last memory of coming here was when I was 15 and after my father died." she said to him and he said it gently._

 _"When she was fifteen, and while her sister is screwing around in college, she's needing to get the funds to support the girls. Becky told me she met some little bastard who, once he hear that her mother was descended from a near trillionaire, immediately started dating her?" he said with an irritated growl and she nodded. "Yeah I know, he only married her, to get to my mother's insurance plan, it's with her lawyer."_

 _"But he's crossed a line, if you two are really who I think, it's time you know why I chose this, two months after she died. Because they've just destroyed my life, I'm ready to exact revenge on him, through you now." she said and he nodded as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "If Jack and I learn why, he's ending up dead when I get through with him baby, if you're really my little girl, I'm doing it right now."_

 _"Because it's been fifteen years, since I saw my baby girl, but if you're her, I'm not letting go when we just found you again." he said and she nodded to him, though, before she could answer I heard several chords from the piano as I heard a knock on the door and then heard the door open._ _ **'I am, your singing telegram.'**_ _we heard, before we heard a loud explosion followed by the door slamming shut and they started laughing as we exchanged grins as Luke said it smiling as we exchanged smiles then._

 _"Nice tension breaker there." Luke said and we started laughing as she called out. "Alright whoever's screwing around with the champagne bottles had better knock it off now you guys, because we're not doing this all day!" Theo called out as we tried to get our laughter under control at this. "It's been like that all night with the kids Mr. Dudley, one of them decided to lighten up the mood after we had the crap scared out of us."_

 _"And decided on sound effects from crime comedies, both movies that Lloyd played in no less, and there were five explosions, in reverse order of the movie, the fight over the piano between Donald and Daffy and the 'Shave and a Haircut' scene after Roger broke and busted through the wall." she said, before he could answer I heard the piano do the chords to that particular song, and we heard another explosion in answer to that._

 _"I think they're trying to lighten up the mood after we just got another adrenaline burst last night, though this keeps up and one of us is going to die laughing." Eleanor said to her as the couple chuckled at that._ _"Lovely well that's a new one on me, alright, breakfast is ready, help yourselves, if you need to talk to me or Rick about something it's fine." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and she looked at her as she answered her then._

 _"Was this why you said no one gets near the house after dark, let alone comes closer the five miles during the day, because we just got a taste of why you told us that last night, and aside from the pounding on the walls and the harp. It's been mostly childish pranks all night here, and a few hockey games resulting in teenage alpha male explosions of temper here?" Eleanor asked and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"Yes, we normally don't get more than four at a time during a week, but multiple jolts all at once in the first thirty hours is going to get the attention of the entire town if our resident poltergeist goes all out all at once by tomorrow night honey as to that. If they keep this up its going to be cruel practical jokes next and it leads to the paranoia and suspicions to start getting out of hand if he tries to frame someone for something."_

 _"What have you noticed so far exactly in the differences last night and this morning?" she asked her. "So far it's been playful and trying to get our attention with one group and sinister and beginning to turn hostile with the other, I'm betting the playful ones are a bunch of kids trying to get my attention for some reason while our homicidal ghost just tried to scare us out of our wits last night, left the windows open and hurt Mary by nearly taking her eye out when the harp chord snapped." she told her and she nodded to that._

 _"Was this town anything like Salem in that Bette Midler flick if you take the legends so seriously Mr. Dudley, I mean town legends are part of town history, if mom knows the town history. I got the shades of gray part, but the darkside portions are the part that are going to get more dangerous than others, if the legends you have are true here like that Sanderson Sister legend or the others, though this town has the same issue with the paranormal that Salen does?" she asked and he nodded as he explained that._

 _"What others exactly, if you're bring that up Nell?" Luke asked and she looked at him. "Trantor the Troll or the Springwood Slasher, both movies had the monster focused on killing children, but the catalysts are the killer for these situations and I've got some research to do so I know why the green light hit now. Though first and foremost is if this has anything to do with that tv show that came two years ago."_

 _"That might have something to do with it. My necklace is the symbol, in their eyes of their maternal protector, in their eyes, I'm like Langenkamp's character in **'The Dream Warriors'** , and Andy's figured this out. But I'd like to know why my grandfather moved from wherever he originated from and came to Boston and secondly why this is going on just as my life is being screwed around with." she said and Mr. Dudley answered her gently at that as he leaned over the edge of the chair as he said it._

 _"Yes, as to why, we're actually the descendants of the people who lost their children during the ten years he was building the house, as to why I kept the gates locked it's to prevent any kids from breaking in. If you recall Casper, after they snuck in, because the fence was a good two feet off the floor and sneaking in by getting under the gate. Becky decided after her last trip up here to make sure no kids could break in at the time."_

 _"By kids I means teenagers who are from out of town and skeptics, like the one who caused the legend to get unleashed in that movie, so she, Jack and I decided to get the fence all the way down to the ground and the walls are nine feet up, so there's no chance of getting in, because the gates are locked and the wall is too high up. Before you ask Jack is Chief Jack Benson, he's head of the precinct here."_

 _"I'm actually an old friend of Becky March, as is he and Elizabeth kiddo." he said and she nodded. "Rebecca mentioned a Rick and Beth when she told me to get in touch with the mayor while getting this project set up, is that you too?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes I'm Richard Dudley and this is my wife Elizabeth, who's this Rebecca exactly though?" he asked and I explained that. "She's a psychologist who was working at the hospital, but her clan name is the one I think she's using here for this, but her name is Rebecca Craine." I said to him and he nodded to that as he answered me._

 _"Rebecca Craine, Rebecca March, alright now this is getting a bit too close together here, honey why did you get involved in this?" he asked and she looked at him. " If I'd been active, I'd be doing my project this time of the month, but inside of a haunted house here, but I needed a week away from Boston. Mom knows that and my thesis and she decided to suggest the house and get you guys involved in it."_

 _"And probably the chief, Jefferson, and the judge too, but with the fact, I'm a possible town local and the daughter of your biggest parapsychologist. She's letting you know that she's around and working, just through me and she was your inner circle involved in the trial, anf probably the mayor as well too. Though for whatever reason I don't know, but if you're who I think she just changed things for both of us now."_

 _"But here's the thing, I don't need the truth here, because he thinks the way I do in this and secondly if I was doing this, it would be this month and the week leading into All Hallows' Eve and Day. I mean what better way to do sleep deprivation tests than a haunted house and during the one month of the year get to enjoy scary stories and movie, when you could spend a week living it instead of watching movies. I'm also a skilled parapsychologist though my added skills are a bit rusty at the moment."_

 _"Whatever legends you guys take so seriously here though, I understand why you're trying to prevent these kids from getting hurt right now. Because ten jolts all at once last night are enough to get the attention of the leadership and government in this town, though if said legends reveal their darkside it's coming out within the next two days here with tomorrow being All Hallows Eve, and the window of opportunity is from sundown to dawn with daylight savings time ending on November 1st."_

 _"That is if I'm a direct descendant of him and this is my house." she told him and he sighed as he answered her. "Whichever it is, I hope that's not the case, because right now with your feelings over your mother and sister, the bastard is going to start pushing it too far, because if he or some other paranormal maniac realize that the blood relative of their previous jailer just arrived it's going to turn into a full scale fiasco tomorrow."_

 _"And that's what worries me, because if they're happening all at once just as you arrive it means our resident poltergeists think you're the one who's able to deal with it, especially if you're a blood relative or just a descendant of the second wife here. What legends were in the records were slightly vague, but enough of it was it made it clear that this house had a dark, sinister history to it when Craine was still alive."_

 _"The part you got was the one of what Tom knew about it, but if you can unearth the rest of it that's going to finish things off for the entire adult portion of the town, because your thesis can be published here in town as the added storyline gets added to it. Because Becky and her mother were the town's leading parapsychologists when they came to visit, but her daughter the guys, Elizabeth and I saw maybe ten times till her husband passed back then." he said and she nodded as she answered him._


	11. 10: Will Revealed and Friendships

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations start to pick up, before they leave as they go to her mother's lawyer and deal with getting a court date set up, before it switches back to his memories, but from here, he starts feeling his feelings for her getting deeper as the situation starts to deteriorate before the blow out the next night at the house and he sees Craine face to face.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs.**

 **Chapter 9: Will Admissions, Breakfast and Preparations**

 _"What was your friends name exactly, because for some reason they recognize the initial on my necklace and I figured you'd know why?" she asked and he leaned against the back of Mary's chair as he answered her. "Her name is Rebecca March, she was the previous owner and matriarch of the family. The initial stood for Caroline actually, the Marches are descended from Caroline Craine honey." he said and she nodded to that. "So Caroline, to Frederick, Minerva, Diane, Rebecca and then to me, that's the descension here."_

 _"You said you're the descendants of every family who knew the Craines, did all of you who lived here knew about the will as well, I don't have to read it to know its a fake when it's got words we haven't used, since your age group was our age?" she said and he leaned forward. "Will, the Craine family integrity testing will?" he repeated and she nodded. " Yes, That's what I mean, my integrity testing time just started and I don't have to hear mom's voice to know that." she said and he nodded as he answered her at that._

 _"Yes of course we know about it, after he died our great grandfathers dug into the house and found a document in Caroline's handwriting stating that when the youngest of her son's descendants was of age, they were going to return during their testing time to finish what she and her second youngest heir started. Lovely timing for these things to start hitting the table, especially in your emotional state, because genetics have you looking like Caroline if you're a woman." he said and she nodded to that as she answered him._

 _"Alright so name Comparisions are starting to get a bit closer together here and so is why every comparision about this, I feel more of an uncle/niece and aunt/niece bond with both of you if anything if you knew mom, but if she and Rebecca March are the same person, it's not a coincidence that the will gets probated just as the project goes through here." she said and his eyes firmed up at that as he answered her._

 _"Don't tell me that's reason number two you chose to get involved right, whoever your brother-in-law is has just crossed a line here, if your mother left you whatever property was in her will. Alright the last time I saw Becky was eleven years ago, but she came to visit us ten times, just before Rob was killed in the explosion at work. Before you ask, he was a fireman." he said and Mrs. Dudley finished his sentence._

 _"If this wasn't a coincidence than Becky just brought us back into your life at the right time, though why choose now, is another story altogether, and I know you're hearing this, so if you could tell us that when we get Jack up here. If you're going by two different names just pick one so we know who you are, because without you she learns the truth of the accident, before we can tell her, it's just going to make it harder on her."_

 _"I'd appreciate it Becky, if you could make contact with us tonight for a first time, though we can't hear your voice I'd like to see your handwriting after eleven years okay. We need the reason why she was chosen at the moment here because she looks just like you at this age, and for whatever reason her feelings, and ours, feel like it's more than just acquaintances, but surrogate family and we just met here, so what is going on right now." she said and Eleanor answered that with a bemused look._

 _"Ten times, my mother brought me here ten times for a month every summer till my father was killed in that explosion, and I met several members of their inner circle, but their faces faded by the time I was nineteen." she said and she answered that. "If those memories start coming back now, it's going to mean the two are connected honey, because we watched her daughter grow up till she started college." she said gently._

 _"Yes well if that's the case, whatever ability she had, if I'm her daughter, just got passed to me and what was it exactly?" she asked and he sighed. "You've seen beetlejuice and the sixth sense right?" he asked and we nodded. "The added gene allows the bearer to see and speak to the other side, while for those of us who can't or don't have it, we got company by having the soul write out messages to us."_

 _"If you're her daughter, honey, the ability is going to come online soon enough, but if our resident demon like poltergeist starts pushing too hard that ability is going to go crazy. Especially if it's been however long since you used it, but that happens it's due to whatever emotional problems you're suffering from and from exhaustion if it starts going haywire later." he said and covered my eyes as I answered that as I looked at him._

 _"In other words if she starts doing all nighters and is so worn out while doing that investigation with why these kids are trying to get her attention, she's going to lose total control over it. If, whoever our Fred Krueger like ghost is, he's going to push the ability till it results in something getting thrown at a window later right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean, but at the moment I hope you're not the heir, because if he figures this out, he's going to do that, till something does get thrown or worse." he said and I sighed as she leaned forward as she answered him._

 _"What was your nickname for her daughter when she was a kid exactly, because if it's what I think, we may have just found each other now?" she asked and he looked at her softly. "Her nickname with us was Ellie." he said and she nodded. "Short for Eleanor, if the guys start going for added nicknames with me I'm sure that the next one is Nellie now. But that's what my godfather and parental guardians called me when I came to visit, my nickname was Ellie with mom's inner circle." she said and he nodded smiling at that._

 _"I'm starting to understand your point of view here over this, but did mom have any issues with slightly homicidal ghosts when she was here, when I was in college, because that's when I dropped out out, during my junior year?" she asked and he sighed. " If you need the details baby, I'm going to have to get Jack up here tonight, before we leave, but what I can say is if that you're really who I think you are, now I'm worried."_

 _"I can see in you everything I remember in my niece twelve years ago, which is the last time I saw her, but if this starts dragging out the information Becky never got the chance to tell you, before you gained that necklace. Than it's going to have to come from me and Beth now, before you deal with this, as to why said information are details you need from us. I know you're taking this more seriously than others, because you've seen things most haven't, including paranormal acts if I'm right, correct?" he asked and she nodded to that._

 _"Yeah I did, in fact, aside from mostly childish pranks last night, I've seen things get thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it, doors slamming shut and a dozen others areas of poltergeist intrusions growing up. As to that, I can tell the difference between the two here. But if this house is haunted by a malevolent ghost, than whatever skills I've got are a bit rusty here at the moment, because last night our adult poltergeist tried to scare us out of our wits and landed Mary in the hospital." she said to him._

 _"Uh huh, well that definitely sounds like your mother now, you sound just like Becky when she goes into investigation mode. Though before getting into anything that has to do with the information we didn't tell you yet, you better take it down a few notches here, or you're going fall asleep on the job here." he said and she nodded to that as he gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze as I thought over what I just heard from their conversation._

 _'Good grief, forgotten memories, name connections, if this is turning into an unexpected side trip and I just brought them back together, I just started whatever healing she needed by bringing her together with her parental guardians finally after twelve years separation after the last trip.' I thought as they ended their conversation as they left the room and she looked at me that remark as she said her thoughts on the subject._

 _"Whatever she and her husband know I bet it's why they seem to be looking at me with familiarity in their eyes, like I'm a younger version of someone they knew if he said that. Let alone what memories I have of them faded by the time I was twenty, because the last time I came here was fourteen years ago and mom was running a secondary investigation and check after dad died, but this is getting ridiculous right now."_

 _"As to why, it's like the house is trying to get my attention and our little friends want something from me, while our Beetlejuice like ghost is now trying to scare us out our wits right now after throwing things across the room and hurting Mary next, what's next exactly trying to target one of us if we're alone, because I seem to be the one these kids are asking for attention from here." she said to me and I nodded gently to that._

 _Before I could say it, I heard a slight clang and looked at the hall in time to see the billiard balls get into it a second time and as two cue sticks joined in this time, hid a chuckle as the ball got knocked by us and we quickly moved at that, as one of them started circling the chair legs, before rolling it's way into the fireplace next. "Are you guys trying to get grounded, back on that table right now?" I said and they rolled back out of the dining room and into where pool table was and she started laughing at that._

 _After seeing that I smiled as I watched as she tried to get it under control. "Yeah okay nice way to lighten up the mood right now, thanks guys." she added and the cue ball gave a jump to answer her and left the room. "The wiseacres doing this better cool it, because this is getting ridiculous." Luke added with a smile as she tried to get her laughter under control. "Like I said the ones getting playful are the harmless ones." she said and he nodded as he looked at the runaway balls and called out to them._

 _"You guys keep that up and you're getting sent to your rooms for the rest of the day." he called out and we chuckled at that as we grabbed breakfast then and moved it to the table and then started going over it, as I retook my place at the table, with her across from me and him next to her. "I swear I feel like we're babysitting a bunch of eight to nine year olds here with the amount of pranks with the pool table." he added and I started laughing at that as she answered with a smile._

 _"I think this explains the sounds of children part in the storyline Luke, because if it was adults the intrusions would be throwing pots and pans or anything that would really do damage across the room. With these gentle gestures and a water fight, I'd say this that the ones hanging around us are kids thirteen and younger right now." she said and he nodded to that as he changed subjects as he looked at her._

 _"So what's the deal with this will exactly you mentioned?" he asked and she smiled. "Her lawyer Robert Wilson gave us the will and we were getting it probated, but just before he did that I saw several key details in it, that Jane and Lou didn't, said details were the sentence structure and and sentences were underlined twice or three times. Considering I think like she does, or used to, I knew there was a reason for that, though if you were walking past my apartment building you probably heard the fight at the time then."_

 _"During that fight when she suggested I read the damn thing, I didn't have to see it to know there's a hidden catch to it when it has the words 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit.'." she read out and I thought it over then with that she started on that. "Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', that's odd, you don't normally hear that nowadays, but that's got to be a double standard." Theo said to her and she nodded as I thought over it._

 _"Yeah it is, fact of the matter is that's it's not an admission at all, if you reverse the wording what are you hearing her saying here exactly?" she asked and she answered that. "Choose wisely, but why would that be in there, that remark's been out out of date since our parents were our age?" she asked and I thought it over. "She's a psychologist, so what's the reverse of psychology in trying to psyche someone out?" she asked, looking at me. "Reverse psychology, she's using reverse psychology for this." I said and she nodded._

 _'Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', wait a second, that's not an admission, we stopped using that type of wording in the 1950's, alright not an admission, alright so decode the true message here, if she's able to crack it, than all the better." I thought as I looked at her. "We stopped using that type of wording by the time we hit the late 50's and early 60's, so why is that put in there?" Luke asked and she explained that to him._

 _"Yeah exactly, we don't use that wording anymore and we stopped using it by the time we hit '65, during the post atomic war. Now does that seem like admission here, I mean 'shall have the right', we hear that type of talk in people from the 1900's when we were still living in England and the subtext was not an admission it's a question. The Christmas Carol showed what greed does to you and with that fact in mind Oliver Twist does the rest, and I don't have to hear the words to know mom already chose me as her rightful to the family fortune whatever it might be." she said and I looked at her as I answered her._

 _"Psychological points of view, sounds like Rebecca is doing reverse psychology if she put that in there." I said and she nodded as she explained that. "Reverse psychology into what, if the victim is getting so greedy, just what is the hidden catch here?" Luke asked and I explained that one. "Whatever her parents taught there was more than to be expected, reverse the seven deadly sins and you got the true morales of the gospel."_

 _"Rebecca decided on a test using the seven deadly sins here, but for whatever reason, it's to give whatever amount was in this will, or secondary will, to the rightful heir of the family. Whoever shows everything that the reverse of the seven deadly sins are and passes whatever tests Rebecca wanted them to take gets the entire fortune, once this one's been probated and the second, if there is one, is going to cut the heir that flunked her integrity test out of the will entirely for getting greedy here." I said and she finished my sentence as she smiled at my insight into it._

 _"Yeah exactly, the words were a test, 'shall have the right', you can choose to be compassionate and be humble, or you can get greedy and destroy, piece by piece, what's in your side of the family fortune. 'Dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit, ' Whatever choice you make you got to live with the consequences now, you can be there for family and left them keep their half of what's in their portion of the inheritance or you can get greedy, take it from them and you lose everything."_

 _"The added catch is there's got to be a counter clause in that will and it's a trading places move here, like the prince and the pauper, as they get to live each other's lives once the testing duration ends and the one who passes the test gets everything the bearer left to them, while the other only gets a tenth of the amount and has to live the life of the heir who passed the test, as they see what it's like living in their shoes. That's the true meaning of that remark choose wisely or you lose everything out of greed and have to start from scratch all over again." she said and I smiled at that._

 _"Was Rebecca from a wealthy family, if she chose to do this, because I heard about a well known philanthropist?" I asked and she smiled. "Yeah, I'm descended from Frederick Craine actually, my great grandfather was a billionaire, near trillionaire, but she chose not to flaunt that wealth and decided on helping others, but my family were philanthropists, while she chose to be a working as a parapsychologist, if I'm right."_

 _"Dad was descended from a Irish lord, but both sides of the family were wealthy, but for whatever reason she was here eleven years ago, she probably came to get funds and then dealt with whatever reason they called her up here for, but my parents were like the Potter/Evans family in the books, and they chose to help others and with being civil servants, including experiments like this one, so while Jane turned into the sister and married a guy like Dursley, which for my parents means is basically she's getting disowned for that later."_

 _"Everything about mom and my father went into me on full blast and with that, I don't have to hear their voices to know that I should let them make their grave, because whatever that second will specified, the counter clause is going to result in another experiment, like the bet that those men in Trading Places did, only have to have their lives come crashing down. Though why this came up now, I bet I'm the chosen heir for the family." she said and I nodded as she went into that._

 _"Didn't you say she was a psychologist here?" Theo asked and she nodded. "Yeah, and reverse psychology tends to come in handy in situations like this. If you reverse the remarks, what's the clear message in what she's suggesting here, greed can be deadly, if you mess with another person's life so what's the real message with what I just translated in that will to for you guys?" she said and I smiled as I read it out for the three of us._

 _"She's saying, before doing anything, choose wisely or you're losing whatever portion of the family fortune that was given to you. While one heir gets everything the other only gets a tenth of whatever amount was in the family fortune, if your family are that wealthy the little bastard just shot himself in the leg by not reading the fine print here, because it's saying choose wisely." I said and Luke answered that as she smiled as she got it._

 _"The will had the key sentences underlined twice, wording we stopped using by the time our parents were our age. Did the idiot not even see this when you took it to the probate at the time?" Luke asked and she smiled. " No they didn't, they got so greedy that they didn't even look at the fine print, mom left the apartment to me, and they're waiting for the probate to close, before they put it on the market." she said and her eyes flashed._

 _"Just what is their deal exactly here, she left that apartment to you and they're now undermining that in the probate, that's illegal, as if that's not enough, you don't have to see the letter to know they're just about to shoot themselves in the foot here, because the key words are underlined twice and the sentence structures makes it pretty clear that the first will is a fake here Nell, the letter is not an admission, it's a question of integrity." She said and Eleanor nodded as he remarked on it as he looked at her_

 _"'Shall have the right, as he shall see fit', wait a second, that's not an admission or declaration at all, it's a question to whether you two will make the right choices." Luke said and she nodded. "Uh huh, now where do we normally hear talk like that, in literature exactly, and I'm starting with Charles Dickens for one. The last time we heard that remark it's two of three of his books, Oliver Twist and A Christmas Carol, so what's the lesson here they're teaching, the seven deadly sins factor, what's the opposite of greed here, and that's the catch now?" she asked and he smiled as he got it._

 _"When it comes to wills that are involving a few billion or higher in assets. Look at the fine print, before making a judgement call and the greedy ones don't or can't see it, because they're too focused on destroying the good ones with everything that the makes up the family name, on both sides of the family, alright I get what you're saying here. She's pulling a hook, line and sinker move to test you girls and you're passing each test, whatever they might be, right now." he said and she smiled at him._

 _"Yeah exactly not an admission, it's a family test, in fact this is a test of integrity of her two heirs, whoever holds the true characteristics of my grandfather and shows all of them, and evidently if we got the intrusions going on repeatedly, I seem to be the intended true heir, if they're reacting like this when I'm around suddenly. If Benson and the Dudleys know about this they'll be able to decode it, but what I can say if is that it's against the law to forcefully steal another heirs portion of the Inheritence."_

 _"Mom probably created two wills and gave this one to Wilson, but with them screwing around with rushing it right now they just shot themselves in the foot, and I don't have to hear her voice to know that either. I'm acting like I'm supposed to be, so I'm letting them shoot themselves in the foot, I don't have to hear dad's voice to say he's as disgusted as you guys are with their attitudes and as to why that is right now."_

 _"The second will was hidden and probably placed into another account and has information that is meant to unlock why these kids are trying to get my attention, for whatever reason right now, though if it's why I suddenly found the necklace that tells me all I need, though if dad was from another just as wealthy family that doubles the percentage." she said and smiled as she realized whatever was in the true fine print in whatever her mother wrote._

 _"Yeah alright I get the underlying meaning of this test and the fine print now." she said and I looked at her. "What's the final side effect of this once the probate runs it course later?" I asked and she explained that. "The first will is a fake like I said, so it's meant to show the bad egg in each generation of the family and with them whoever the marital heir is, if they act like I am right now, they get everything and the bad eggs only get a tenth of the amount of what they deserve for their behaviors."_

 _"Along with the added punishment of a counter clause which is their lives are switched in a trading places moved. Here in our generation's case, as the bad egg sees the good egg's life and what it's like to live with whatever is going on. As to that that's the true purpose of the will and while I, as the chosen heir, get everything, they get only a tenth of what they deserve for that along with her having to live my life as companion to someone who had mom's condition as she sees what that's like." she said explaining it gently, before I could answer the salt shaker started jumping up and down at that in response to her remark and I tried to keep from laughing as he looked at her with a smile._

 _"Alright what's that reaction for exactly anyway?" he said with an amused look. "Because I just guessed right, the will was a test and a fake and I'm in the middle of a family integrity test and whoever possessed the salt shaker is making it clear I'm right about that assumption. I don't have to hear her voice to know I just guessed right here, and with that fact in mind." she said and looked at the shaker with an amused look on her face._

 _"Mom if that's you I know you way too well not to know that, but whatever secrets you never got the chance to tell me, if I just found your friends I can learn from them, before things start getting out of hand this week. Sticking around for a while?" she said to it and it jumped once in answer to that and settled and I chuckled. "Parental supervision and we got a bunch of preteens possessing inanimate objects, this is getting ridiculous." he said and they both started jumping off the table in answer to that._

 _'_ _ **Watch it wise guy, I know you're making her happy here now, son, if you and Todd are sticking around take care of her, she needs you guys and the girls, and David, honey, you're the piece that I was waiting for in her case, make her happy. You've probably already guessed at this, but I'm trying to help you along, but her inner emotions is where you come into it, help her.'**_

 _ **'So if there's added trouble later, you better have a bit of privacy to talk, if I know Rick, he's going to suggest a quiet spot to do it, but this was part of the plan, she needed a chance to start over and you guys are part of that. With me gone she needs you now, so take care of her.'**_ _I heard and I hid a nod as she answered the unspoken remarks with an amused look as she looked at the two shakers then, as she said my thoughts out loud with an amused look._

 _"So I'm right aren't I mom?" she asked and it jumped once to answer her. "Should I just let them shoot themselves in the foot, if you were watching the entire conversation last week?" she asked and it jumped a second time to answer her._ _ **'Yes baby, just let them create that grave till the second will activates then the counter clause activates with it. You're my chosen heir sweetheart, your father and I see you as our rightful heir here so with that, once it's done you can get them out of your life.'**_

 _ **'To answer your second question, yes I've been here this entire time, your ability is not at full strength yet give it more time and you'll be able to see me soon enough honey.'**_ _I heard her voice say and hid a smile as I saw the embarrassed look on her face as she quickly asked the next question and I knew whatever it was it had to do with me and I was probably the reason for that as she said it._

 _"You were sticking around, all for gods sake, having you been following me around ever since the heart attack, though I can't see you, you've been here this entire time, if you've been reading my thoughts about certain people, you're in serious trouble here?" she asked and I tried to hide a chuckle, knowing she meant me in that remark and it jumped once as the pepper shaker jumped as well. "Dad?" she asked and it jumped and she smiled._

 _ **'Son if your relationship starts heading in that direction, and the connection snaps into place the soulmate bond means she's not going to have to find a new apartment the bond acts like an imprinting one that wolves create with their mates, she belongs to you and no one else.'**_ _I heard and I hid a smile as that translated itself into if the relationship between us reaches that stage I was going alpha male with her if guys like Louis Webster ever touched her like that._

 _'Who are you exactly?' I asked and I heard a gentle tone with a paternal like edge to it as he answered me gently._ _ **'My name is Rob, I'm her father son, but as I said if your relationship hits the final stages, tonight, it means your relationship is a full soulmate bond and she belongs to you. Could you do me a favor and when you guys return to Boston, if 'he' ever touches her like that just let him have it, he's never touching her like that again. You, Luke and Todd are all three sides of me she remembers when I was still here, she needs you guys now.'**_

 _ **'With her mother gone, she's got no reason to stay around the Websters anymore so she's able to move on with her life and you guys and the girls are the keys to that, and we ensured she had the money so she could move forward in her life now, I'm just as rich as her mother's family is. I'm from the Vance/McCallister family, and we were descended from a wealthy Irish lord so we were just as wealthy as the Craine Clan is.'**_

 _ **'But she deciphered what her mother wanted her to realize now, the first will is a test, she's chosen in advance who the rightful heir to the Craine family is and it's my daughter, she's my rightful heir as well, so the funds from both amounts is beyond incalcuble, and you're hearing from Rick and Beth what it is, just make sure that this doesn't result in her needed a trip to the E.R., if the kid is too stubborn to listen to orders later.'**_ _he told me and I gave a mental nod as I looked at the pepper shaker and the salt shaker jumping on the table as I tried to hide a chuckle as she said it for me with a smile then._

 _"Alright guys enough already, and mom if you're trying to play matchmaker with me, David and my friends ease back alright, we can take it from here okay. Alright mom, dad, I don't have to hear your voices to know you approve of him, but take it down a notch you guys." she said to the two shakers and I started laughing at that as Theo looked at her in bemusement at that. "Your parents are playing matchmaker with you guys, if that's not enough of a set up nothing is right now?" she said and I started laughing at that one._

 _"There's got to be several catches to why her record ended up at the top of the pile, but if Rebecca chose me it was intended to bring me into her life now." I told her and she smiled at that. "Fresh start and a chance to find happiness, just wait, if Webster is that much of jerk, he's getting his just desserts if Benson is more than we think to Rebecca and you." he said and she nodded in agreement as we started eating and got into a gentle debate._

 _"Yeah that too, though with the amount of pranks with the pool table and the water fight, it felt like things were turning into a circus in the library last night." Theo said, though just as I reached for the pepper it shifted to the left and I reached out again and it moved to the right, before he went to grab it and it hid behind the jug of orange juice. "Alright wise guy, I need to use you now, so hold still." I said and it moved out from being the jug._

 _"I think they're giving us some group time together now, if that was one of the kids who just did that." I said and she smiled as he reached for the butter and it shifted position to the right, he reached out a second time and it moved to the left and he looked at it. " Hold still would you please, I just need a small amount for my buscuits here." he said and she started laughing at that as she answered him._

 _"Well at least it's not the books that are doing this at the moment after they started requesting for attention from me, but I've never seen books that get that desperate to be read now, because last decade's generation has started in high school this semester. While these kids are now fooling around with things that we, as adults and psychological experts, see as mentally unhealthy, that's probably why there's no tv in the house."_

 _"If the March family matriarch chose to abolish tv in the house and chose items to make the kids put their minds to something else, like board games, reading, pool tables, card games, table tennis, music instruments it's to strengthen up their minds to make them more creative." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Half these video games are loaded with gore and violence and between that and the slasher flicks I understand why. This year's generation is winding up with some seriously sick media for teenagers fifteen and older, aside from the Harry Potter books and movies they just created."_

 _"Any teenage psychiatrist is going to say that to prevent their minds from getting warped, if they're into the extreme violence to put it towards something else. Instead of scary movies, give them something to read, instead of video games keeping them on the couch, give them a place too fool around and as for the pool table, or tables if there's more than one, it just gives them something to fool around with."_

 _"Though if Rebecca reacted like that with your figuring out whatever that means is probably connected to why these kids are trying to get your attention. Though if you're the owner of the house now, it means that with a house this size we can turn and update it into an updated version of a community center for them, if it's raining they got plenty to do later." Theo said and she nodded as she answered her._

 _"I think that's the intention, aside from music the only tv allowed in this house is mid teens and younger if I have children of my own and I'm updating the added stuff, so whoever this Rebecca March is, I'm probably who she chose as the next owner of the house. Though with what the Dudleys just said, the only kids allowed in it are our children later. As to that, if she's trying to play matchmaker with you as well, I think my mother is toying with the entire group, by matching us to our mates and friends in one week."_

 _"Though if this was to indicate who the true owner of the house is, it means she never told Lou she owned the house, or everything that belongs to the Craine family here in Concord along with everything else that is hidden away, I find the necklace and whatever testing she had in mind for us starts. I passed the first by the doors in the foyer, but whatever's next I'm not entirely sure about." she said and we nodded to that._

 _"Amounts like this I'm not surprised, whatever amount Rebecca had hidden away for you with the second will it's got to be worth billions or maybe trillions. But if this was part of her secret life that sums it up and she's combining all three lives together as one now, for you." I said and she nodded in agreement to that. Before she could say it the salt shaker shoved the pepper and they started knocking each other back and forth then._

 _"Alright guys cool it, we gone over this already, you knock yourselves off the table you're going to make a mess now enough already." she said and they settled at that, before I caught sight of the biscuit basket edging itself off the table and I grabbed it before it could get away. "Nice try you little wiseacres, you're not going anywhere." I added as she chuckled as we ended that._

 _Before she could say it, the butter plate started edging away from the rolls and he grabbed it and put it in front of the four of us as she smiled at that, as I saw the bowl of strawberries start edging itself off the table and I grabbed that, before the plate that had the sausage on it did the same thing and that did it for Luke. " Alright guys we're not doing this all morning, now enough already." Luke said and the three of us started laughing at that as we went over things of went on between us the night before._

 _Sitting there next to him I could see a gentle glow of happiness and I knew their bonds were growing from a normal friendship and into a brother/sister bond then._

 **Added Information and Discussions with Ghosts**

 _"_ I can't believe this, just when things shift directions there's always added trouble to it." she said to me and I nodded in agreement to that as the stuffed Bugs Bunny doll I bought her when the carnival was in town started jumping on the couch cushion and I looked at it. "Alright cool it already, either park it or you're getting put in her moving trunk Bugs." I said and it lowered its head and sat down on the couch as the tv came on and her stuffed Daffy doll sat next to it and I shook my head.

"I think those kids are at it again, if they decided to put on the cartoons at the moment, because we got both characters that are famous for their bickering matches on the couch and it's on their escapades with Elmer Fudd during hunting season." I added as I heard a secondary pop that sounded like a rifle going off and looked at the couch in time to see Daffy knocked off it and on to the floor.

Watching this I saw her Daffy stand up and he smacked Bugs on the head and it resulted in the two of them going at it. "Let's try that again." "Okay" "It's Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season Fire!" I heard from the TV set as the next blast caused the doll to get thrown off the couch a second time and she ended it at that as we tried to keep from laughing at this.

"Oh my god this getting ridiculous, alright you too, settle down already, I know you need me to help you, but I don't need uninvited guests when our friends show up in two hours right now alright." she said through her laughter at that as I exchanged looks with her. "Well if this happens at the house I'm sure they're going to get a kick out of it later. First the kids started a street hockey game with the billiard balls in the hallway, a croquet game breaks out when we choose to get settled in at the house, several water fights in the kitchen."

"They start playing with the balls while we're playing at the pool table and then get the cards and start building a house of cards, alright guys, if you want attention try not to get in the way of what we're doing or you're on the couch for fifteen minutes okay." I said and they both nodded as one of the board games that was the book shelf we had get removed and saw it as our copy of monopoly as it got set on the floor, opened and everything in it get removed as four of the pieces got put on the board, and the play money get put at all four sides of it and watched as they got started on that.

"Sarah, Robbie, are you guys in here?" I asked and the pen picked itself up and wrote out a message. ** _"Yes Doctor Marrow, Eleanor as Judge Hawthorne said, the trouble started a second time at the house, it wasn't just us there's twenty five more that he never got the chance to cross out, before he died. But Sarah, Eddie and I were the ones trying to get your attention so you could free us and our classmates from school when we started possessing the pillow cases, curtains and the carvings."_**

 ** _"We didn't mean to scare you at the time, but we needed your help, he's just like the monster on your horror movies. That Dream stalker in that series, holding us hostage till it takes the right person to free the eighty seven souls he murdered, before it turned into a minefield. With us it's you had to get him directly in front of the doors for the judgement, before the purgatory and limbo ended and he was sentenced to life downstairs."_**

 ** _"This time with the fact you learned to control it, take point, Craine has been holding, in total, at least ninety children hostage, from three different grade levels, essentially it's ours, fifth graders and fourth graders, you just got our brothers and sisters in their age level released, but my sisters and their friends are waiting for us to join them, as are we, but your parents and grandparents can babysit us till it shifts."_** I read out next and nodded to that as she answered him.

"Yes okay Robbie, look at the time I forgot how to use that ability, but this time I'm taking charge, my gift had more areas that covered this than you'd expect, but try not to bombard me on both sides when I'm trying to focus, because nobody outside of my sextet and parental friends knows I can communicate to you like this."

"So thirty of each of your grade levels, how old are you kids exactly?" she asked and a piece of paper set itself next to it and she read through the list of names and their ages and her eyes flared up in anger at that. "Andrew Craine, who is that exactly, because I thought I was descended from Frederick at the time?" she asked and a message wrote itself out with a sad tone to it as I read it.

 _ **"It wasn't just Freddy and Alicia Eleanor, I'm the youngest of three, father, before mother realized what happened to the others, was determined to ensure I never left home and went too far. But this is why mother was so determined to get you the truth, she needed you to free me and my age level and younger than me, because at twelve we start getting a job, before we start a trade."**_

 _ **"I'm the one who was fooling around with the deck of cards when you guys were playing at the pool table that night, you freed my age group, but my soul is still being hold hostage, mother gave a hour, before I return, but the side of the story you got was from mother, but there's even more hidden in the legends than you'd expect, what your father said was true though."**_

 _ **"Concord is just like Salem, every legend has a basis of truth to it, and our legends are so sinister it's like you're living everything that happened, in order to free us completely, you got to dig into her office and get the records she's got, because everything that was needed, before when you winged it, is going to be in her office."**_ _she read out and nodded as I looked at her at that._

"Were you guys in the library when I did that legend?" I asked and it wrote out a second message with a slight giggle in its tone. _ **"Yes we were, the entire group was in the room listening to the story, before Andy decided to go for the final jolt and tossed the acorn into the fireplace. Your mother wanted you to find happiness, and she knew if it meant us getting your attention and our parents pointing you to the add it was time to finish what she started."**_

 _ **"Because with the tree limbs not living within the house he's got a chance to run amok and without you living within Hill House he's going to lure some unsuspecting kid, our age, or a bit older, and a skeptic no less, in there and kill him next. But every ghost story had a basis of fact to it, what you told your caretaker was true though, in order to ensure he stays in those doors and downstairs where he belongs you need to be living within the house, it's like the tv show on magic."**_ _he said and at that the tv changed channels and landed on her favorite show._

As I saw the episode, I realized what it was he meant now. "We're being haunted by homicidal ghosts and suddenly you're telling me that without the family bloodline within the property every dark creature and ghoul is able to start running amok. We got the shock of our lives that night when he nearly killed her and Luke and left for eighteen months, and we came back to Boston to deal with some unfinished business."

"And now it's started a second time and you're telling me, that without us, he's going to go for that legend and our house was built in the center of a pentagram?" I asked and it wrote out a third message. _**"Yes Doctor that's exactly what I'm saying, though he built the house, it was built in the middle of holy ground and was a nexus for spiritual energy, for the family the abilities just get super charged by five once you're back on the property to the point you're just as strong as he is."**_

 _ **"But your abilities, Eleanor, are in the early stages and some kids have just moved to town from another state, if they hear the legend, they're going to try and expose it as stupid and untrue, ignore what our descendants say about proximity and break in by climbing over the wall and into the house."**_

 _ **"They try that and he's going to see this as a reason to really go for that Sanderson Sister legend you were talking about, and that, though we're not in October, it's still a risk we can't take. Skeptics always see this as a conspiracy and a way to just up the scare fact factor. But All Hallows' Eve, is really just the one night of the year where the spirits of the dead can return to Earth."**_

 _ **"For us that was our ticket to freedom when you chose that week to pull this experiment. Wiccans, witches and everything that skeptics see as just a hoax is all true, but just because you can't see it, doesn't mean that it isn't there. We grew up with that life lesson and know this in a way most don't. Because our town and Salem shared the same hatred for the dark arts and a ghost that kills children and haunting a town that is already superstitious enough is one thing."**_

 _ **"But with several outsiders coming here, that's when the paranoia goes from concerned and into full scale worry, because they know if some kid who grew up in another state who doesn't believe this stuff, it's going to result in the scenario in your movie. A skeptic teenager is going to try and break into the museum, or house, of said legend and unleash the legend on the town."**_

 **"You're the descendant of the town's top leading parapsychologist and the owner of the house, it's time to return home now."** I read out and we nodded to that as I sighed as she looked at me. "Mayor Redford said we're now total locals, well if we're getting settled at the house it's time to make several adjustments there. Though nobody lives closer than town, our houses can be within range of each other."

"So that helps and our kids can think of the quartet as their aunts and uncles, because once this starts it's going to result in us becoming permanently bonded for life later." I said and she nodded. "How much room does the entire road leading up to Hill House have exactly, if we choose to build their houses in range of ours and the area is right next to the forest, and a nice sized lake?" She asked and it wrote out another.

 ** _"With nine miles of road and grass areas leading up to the house you got more than enough to build at least two hundred houses of the sizes that are in the more expensive areas of the city. But with that amount of room you can add things to the property that give your kids plenty to do till they leave for college, though they'd have to go to town for the movies, and shopping, but everything else no problem."_** I read out and nodded as I looked at the amount in the box and started a head count then of what was in there.

"Guys what was with possessing the billiard balls exactly if you were trying to get my attention?" she asked and it wrote another sentence. ** _"We needed someway to communicate with you Eleanor, though once Eddie and Andy got used to it, they like being in ball form actually. We chose number balls so you could recognize us, but I was the red ball, Andy was green, Eddie was black and Sarah was pink."_**

 ** _"Unfortunately the guys, once they get started, and they're drenched in water they can't slow it down and they ran right into the door, just as you were getting ready to tell the quintet that legend. Sarah and I were tapping out the conversations so you knew what was going on in the hallway between us."_**

 ** _"As for the tv show, though we're from 130 years in the past we checked out shows that kids our age liked and we found that one and every member, all three age groups, seemed to like it and we started playing out the battles between ourselves after that. As for the one you saw when you arrived that afternoon, it was the one you figured out, before it started getting out of hand and Andy and Sarah were becoming a couple by this point anyway, so we encorporated that into it as well."_** I read out and I nodded smiling as she hid a chuckle.

"For gods sakes, if dad was just like mom's family he's playing Potter's father in terms of his added attitude as an adult, if the quartet were his quintet, but I'm the one playing the kid's mother and the jealousy is going to get out of control if this is heading where I think it is." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as a fifth message answered that remark, its tone slightly bemused at the remark.

 _ **From the tone, I could tell he was amused at that as I read out his remark in answer to her statement. Yeah well if you and David were James and Lilly, your mother and I would be seeing this in the exact same way baby, we don't treat people like this at all, son what were your parents like exactly, because we thought you were a correct match when we saw you, after you guys met?"**_ _I read out and quickly answered him at that, understanding why he needed to know that information._

"My parents thought the same way Robert, fact of the matter is I grew up in the same way you raised her actually, Mr. Dudley said you were a firefighter though? Were her grandparents just like you and Rebecca?" I asked and he wrote out an answering message to me, his tone gentle as he said it. _ **"Yes that's right son, both sides of the family shared that belief, we treat people with compassion, we help others, and never let the seven deadly sins get in the way of doing the right thing."**_

 _ **"Though my parents were a teacher and a banker, they took helping people seriously and taught me that to be a good person, never let others blind you to what's important, namely your family. They also said that just because you can see it, it doesn't mean it's not there. We're Catholic, but everything we taught her got redirected into her PH.D's, while Jane decided she wanted more."**_

 _ **"Eleanor chose the exact same thing you did and wanted to help people, so she chose her specialty in dreams and sleep deprivation, in case we really did have a dream stalker running loose in a person's nightmares. Everything in the electives was meant to help with her taking up the mantle when she was ready. My daughter is so much like her mother and me, as well as her grandparents that she got all the best attributes that made our family."**_

 _ **"Her cousin gained half the lessons and started doing jobs that lead to skepticism, in her case everything she learned was because with me gone she forgot a few of her given abilities, like the telekinesis and had Luke tried to set the house on fire she'd just put it out, before he burned the place down."**_

 _ **"I'm a pyrotechnic and I happen to be a witch as well, so everything she gained from her mother and me, it's so she could finish what she started. Our parents were descended from people with strong supernatural and paranormal gifts that most people just think are fake, like the testing exercises that the university at New York was doing in the movie, that's just a soft science in it."**_

 _ **"Our portion of it was the hard core stuff that resulted in demonology and demon possession with the victims who got possessed by the devil or one of his denizens from hell. But that's what her mother did, she, during the raids, took on the edge that Spengler had on the job and when working it resulted in a few broken windows or the spectacle in the bedroom you saw."**_

 _ **"When on the job her team dealt with a situation like the one in Poltergeist, when the ghosts turned the bedroom into a circus with everything flying all over the place. Till it took the added effect and she acted like Tangina and explained certain details, but everything these movies showed was who she was. And she and discussed everything when I showed her my abilities."**_ I read out and she nodded in amazement at that.

After reading that I knew she was in shock as she answered that with a bemused look on her face. "I'm starting to see why I understand this stuff better than she does, because I was born a witch with several added gifts thrown into the woodworks and I idolized mom and wanted to be like her, before she started getting worse at the time. Thanks dad for telling me that. So with that I can see you, just lead me in the right direction and I can wing it from there, because the duo turned to me just before the stand off at the time."

"David if we're going back I'm making it clear, in order to ensure none of you get hurt we got to set up some ground rules and if he's now acting like the ghostly parasites in the movies we got a lot of work to do." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Mom you got your notes on these situations, I took my PH.D's, but I'd need to know what I'm getting into here so I can make sure he's staying in the doors for all eternity." she said and a file folder that looked like it had seventy pages in it was set on the table, before a red covered book, the size of a cookbook, was put next to it.

"Lovely, well it doesn't matter to us that you're this gifted, with the way this is going it's likely going to turn into horror movie next, just as the House On Haunted Hill if he gets anyone else from that area involved, because frequent cases paranormal activity is enough to push the victims trapped in the house with a homicidal ghost up into a nervous breakdown." I told her and she nodded as she answered me.

"Dad how serious is this latest situation going to be if he escaped a second time with us not the house?" she asked and another message wrote itself now. _ **"Extremely high honey, if he's getting involved with a disturbed poltergeist, it's going to reach what you saw in that movie, just without the added blood all over the place. The 1700's was a time when they came up with the sickest ways of describing creative arts which is just another way to say spells and hexes, like what's in that spell book I just gave you baby."**_

 **"Craine is a disturbed psychopath with a penchant for following the religions that had blood sacrifices, but if some kid who's never been to either town and is a skeptic gets involved and he goes from normal poltergeist intrusions to acting like Fred Krueger and that demented surgeon on that movie, and half that stuff is set to some seriously demented ways to explain the supernatural."** I read out and I looked at her as she nodded as I went further.

As I finished reading that out I covered my eyes at it as I got what he was saying then. **"But in this case, like what happened with you, since you were just beginning to get used to your abilities again, but if he starts haunting some kid who's never taken this stuff seriously enough and has a penchant for scary movies and movies that are based off the books that King created. It's going to result him in drinking one too many, grab a weapon and going into a psychotic break if the bastard pushes him into a nervous breakdown at this."**

 ** _"David, with you being the psychiatrist, and there being a forest near the house, if some idiot decides to go hunting in the forest and brings a gun, my recommendation is have every male member of the group watching him. Because guns and alcohol don't mix and with the amount of paranoia in the house, he loses it like what happened in the movie."_**

 ** _"It's going to take all of you and whoever M.D.'s you choose to subdue the guy and added recommendation is creating two medical rooms in the house, one for basic treatment and the other a isolation room and bring your own equipment for this, because with the amount her mother and I are leaving you, you got more enough to pay for your own hospital at the house."_**

 ** _"So one month for the six of you to get settled and then a second for the rest of the group and they're going to see this the same way you do, so you better pack a copy of that book into the package you send them, before they come up."_** I read out and nodded as we looked each other at that. " Okay first it's us and then we get the papers and map set up so they can get around the house and if it's a couple two copies of our book put into the package with it." I said and she nodded in agreement as she looked at the paper as she said it to them gently.


	12. 11: Planning And Tension Breaks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations start to pick up, before they leave as they go to her mother's lawyer and deal with getting a court date set up, before it switches back to his memories, but from here, he starts feeling his feelings for her getting deeper as the situation starts to deteriorate before the blow out the next night at the house and he sees Craine face to face.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs.**

 **Chapter 11: The Watts, the Artical and Preparations**

Well if there's one thing I know, that false pretenses never work, I didn't care you brought me under false pretenses, you love this stuff as much as I do. Alright with that,if we wind up with several who are engaged or married in that group it's two books and for others it's one, while the four of us lived this Todd and Mary get to read about what happened at the house after they left the group that night."

" Fortunately if they never read the book, the one that Shirley Jackson wrote ours is really going to be interesting in their case, because the movie let out certain details and this book has everything in it David, so that's fourteen copies of the special edition copy of the book, twelve maps of the house and directions of how to get to it and fourteen sets of keys to get in and out if they decide to go see a movie after dark and return." She said and I nodded as we brainstormed this.

"Guys, you said there were ninety from three grade levels, but were all of you possessing those billiard balls that night?" I asked and another sentence wrote itself out at that. _ **"Yes Doctor, there were about forty girls within the group, but he wanted a son, with the fact that there 100 to 120 of us Rebecca had bought two sets of each one and the caretakers bought the third batch, so once Rebecca freed one grade level, you did my sister's age group, but there's still sixty of us left at the house."**_

 ** _"My sextet and I, along with our friends, our group had thirty in it, and the last group had another thirty in it, but that sums it up, if you figured it out, the guys and I were marked as the numbered balls, and the girls were colored to pink, purple and yellow, and several of the red ones, while we chose the others."_** I read out and I nodded as she asked the next question.

"What's your relationship with Sarah and Andy exactly, if we saw you guys like that?" she asked I read out as I heard a smile in the tone and hid mine. _ **"It's what you think Eleanor, she's been my best friend since we were little and we grew up together, Andy moved to town about six weeks into the school year and I saw their relationship in the way that red ranger did between his pink and green."**_

 _ **"I couldn't be happier, but had we had the chance to grow up, I'd be his brother in law by this point."**_ _he said and I went over that._ "Alright so who is the orange ball he knocked across the room that day?" I asked and I heard an aggravated sigh as it wrote out the next sentence. _ **"He's a guy who doesn't know when to quit, like that pervert on the show, but your thoughts when you explained it to the quartet were right on target. He touched her right on the breasts and Andy knocked him across the room for it, because she already said she belonged to Andy."**_

 ** _"Andy is the green ranger, right after he got broken out of the spell, if Dan had gone further, he'd knock him into next week here Doctor. And Eddie and I would help him take him apart, because she's the center of our sextet."_** I read out and I nodded to that. "Just try to keep it from getting too rowdy between you guys, because it's not just us, but up to ten to twelve others coming, we're arriving next month and the others six weeks after that, alright." I said and he wrote out the next sentence.

 _ **"Yes Doctor, so with it being early March, we got a few weeks till you're back, but it's going to be a long seven months here. I'll let the others know you're moving into the manor, but just be ready it's going to get a bit crazy when they find out."**_ _I read out and hid a smile as I nodded as I looked at her to go into it then as I said my thoughts on our preparations then._

Just as I was getting ready to answer her, the doorbell went off and she went to get it and I saw our friends standing there. " Hey guys, come on in." she said and the Watts came into the room. "Hey what's going on exactly?" Todd asked and she smiled. "The test results just came back from the bank Todd, I've just gained the second will." she told him and he nodded as he answered her.

"Alright let's have a look here, because from what they said there was some sort of counter clause in and I want to see that." he said and she gave it to him and he smiled dangerously. " Well here's the fine print of that decision you made Webster, you should have read the provisos, before tearing her life apart here. Mary listen to this." he said and read it out to her as she looked at him.

 ** _"If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and everything together that my husband and I have together in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will iniated."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 ** _"Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."_** he finished reading and she smiled as she looked at her.

"Nice touch in the counter clause at the moment here. Okay so we bring our own medical supplies, and with the fact that we're going to be out there the next few months after the trial, we're packing up our apartment and heading for Concord for the summer. So what are the catches we got to be worried about here exactly?" Mary asked and I answered that. "Aside from keeping several radios on each of us, we're all taking cell phones with us, so if one gets pulverized we got six to eleven back ups to call for an ambulance."

"I'm creating a medical room in the house that has all the makings of a normal E.R. room and a second to act as a drunk tank room, so everything that my job covers I've got it ready in case he starts haunting the new group and someone has a nervous breakdown in the middle of this. Let alone I need to arrest said person for bringing drugs in the house, let alone needs sedation for doing both that and the alcohol." I told her and Eleanor finished my sentence at that gently.

Looking at me she pulled something out. "As for the fireplace that's getting boarded up in case we got a repeat performance and Theo's fixing the paintings that took damage to them, but they and Todd can run their studies on the house while we and Mary work out the code breaker to get into where he hid the vault." I added and she nodded to that in agreement as she answered me. "Found a skeleton key here, looks like it's one of the 17th century models as well." she said and passed it to me and I look at it seeing the extended out in the way the keys from that time did.

"Alright you guys choose the room you're in and we'll do the same for the entire group, but we're all localized to the same floor, every room has a bathroom in and these rooms are the size of a good sized apartment." she said and they nodded as they looked over the map then. "Alright with ten to twelve we got several added catches to deal with so keep your radios on the same frequencies when we're there." she added to them.

"And secondly if you see anything look strange, like the instruments look too tight or anything moved that was in a single spot before, let me know, because it could mean he started up again and was haunting the house." she said and they nodded as I answered her at that. Before I could answer her though the phone went off and she went to get it.

Watching her I knew it had to be another member of her mother's quintet as I saw a smile on her face as she answered it. "Hello, yes hello Mrs. Dudley, yes we're coming back, uh huh, well the thing is I just got the truth about the ownership of the house, yes that's right. Once we get there, I'm going over your checks and I can get things set up. Just lock the doors of the room we were in before, because I'm rearranging things here. I'd like to keep you and your family on actually."

"Yes that's fine, we're running a secondary research project and going to be there all summer and into the fall. Alright I will see you in a week, you too, have a good day and say hello to your husband for me, thank you, bye." she said and hung it up. " What was that about Nell?" Todd asked and she smiled. " She just got a call from the banker to tell her that we were coming back and wanted to confirm that."

"With the fact we got ownership of the house, I'm raising their salary to a fifty or sixty throws and a month, and that should be enough to retire on in eight years once things have settled, because they've been looking after my house ever since my great grandfather died." she said and he nodded to that.

"Where'd you hear about the greenhouse from exactly, because just short of two days and already our relationship was growing?" she asked and I smiled at her. "Mr. Dudley made a recommendation on it and I decided to check on it, before going to check on you." I said and she smiled as she leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She was all that mattered to me and as long as I lived I was making sure I was never losing her, as the memory of the second night hit, I remembered what this trying to do, things got worse and the truth came out the next day.

"Not that I go looking for trouble here, but what are the chances we're going to have trouble now that you told him this?" Todd asked and she sighed. "Extremely high now, he's a lawyer, but his stocks in certain companies crashed after the the last stock market test of integrity and he evidently can't handle being proven he's no better than the jerks in that kids book about gang rivalries and such, that was our teenage life, but we all took it seriously." she said and he nodded in agreement to that.

"Alright who left that out in the open?" Mary asked and I looked up to see my add for the last trip lying on the couch, before seeing the newspaper laying there open, though I closed it when she told me what was up. "Whoa, whose here exactly?" Todd asked and a message was written on a notepad out to us as she stood up carefully then. "The kids are in here and are playing a board game, it's the sextet we met that night." I said to him.

"I can see and hear from the spirits, but why choose now to expose that skill. I mean if it's just one that would be normal, but all three of you or the five of you, if the duo show up, but all of you at once. Alright stand by." she added and we nodded to her as she read out the message. ** _'My darling Eleanor it is I, Caroline, if you deciphered the messages correctly, than you know you must take possession of the manor.'_** she read out and nodded as she answered her out loud.

"Caroline I get the point here, I'm moving back, but this is neither the time nor place for this, what are you trying to tell me now grandma, because he and I are returning home and we're having our friends staying with us. What are you trying to tell me now if you came to see me this time?" Eleanor said and in response to that the newspaper opened and several pages flipped by themselves to reveal a headline on it and she read through it and looked at us.

"You thinking what I'm thinking here Mary?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah, the papers Rebecca gave the eight just hit the newspaper here in town and they just lit a brushfire in the grapevine, once this gets all over town, he's getting arrested later for it. Found the reason here, you better listen to this David, Todd, it's got to do with the information that Rebecca gave the sextet when we were at the hospital." she said and we nodded as she read it out loud for us as we listened carefully then to her.

 ** _'Local hotshot lawyer Lou Webster has sunk after fifteen years riding the waves of law and has gone down with the latest lawsuit and lost his entire savings of $200,000,000 for getting arrested by the Boston Police department for repeated DUI's and is on suspension from MacGregor Law Firm for ten months after a altercation and getting arrested for DUI five days, two weeks after the family will of Rebecca Minerva Craine Vance passed.'_** Mary read out, reading over her shoulder and we exchanged worried looks at that as she said it for me.

"There's more written here, listen to this, ** _'With the first will run through eighteen months ago, sources connected to Vance now say that said will was meant to be a test to Vance's daughters. Following a fiasco at the family manor Hill House in Concord Massachusetts, the legal heir of the entire family fortune has gone to her youngest daughter Eleanor Caroline Vance, who is wife to head psychiatrist at Riverside Psychiatric hospital, Dr. David James Marrow. Undergoing investigation is the possibility that Vance's death was not simply old age or heart attack, but foul play says Vance's lawyer Robert Wilson."_**

 ** _"Lou Webster is undergoing questioning by the authorities for tax fraud and several other counts of monetary claims after getting arrested by the Boston county police department fifteen times in eighteen months since Vance passed and Vance's daughter married after losing her original apartment. This quote came from Rick Jefferson, police chief of Boston county police department. 'Lou Webster had been questioned and yet with his outstanding recording of repeated arrests the last and final arrest is going to be the end of the line."_**

 ** _"My team have decided if he's arrested there's no more chances and he's being convicted if anything comes up serious enough to be hit with multiple charges all at once. As a friend of the Vance and Marrow family, I'm hereby working with them if this results in more than an arrest but substance and foul play.' Sources by an unknown source have given us this information that though Webster's wife is Vance's sister, she is not a true blood relative."_**

 ** _"Vance is descended from Frederick Charles Craine a famed philanthropist after the rumors of his father took over and moved to Boston, well respected he has invested millions in ensuring younger generation grow up safe and healthy. The will and declaration of testing was a family tradition, the source has told us and now the results have come in from the actions of the last probate trial."_**

 ** _"The rightful heir to the family fortune and Craine name is Eleanor Vance Marrow. Whether or not this is going to lead to uncertain complications is unknown, but sources say that anything more than greed and chivalry in weeks after the passing of the last generation is submitted and the fortune goes to the heir that shows the qualities that represent the paternal head of the Craine family."_** she read out and I felt my heart skip a beat at what that meant. "Wait I'll finish the rest of this girls." I said and they nodded as I read it out to the three of them.

 ** _"Regarding things with the latest will the investigation has reactivated and there's going to be a trial to go over the fiasco at the family manor, as Vance's attempted murder and repeated beatings by Webster get run over and Judge Peter Hawthorne of the Concord city government and every member of the Craine/Vance family's inner circle are coming to town to go over this."_**

 ** _"As there were several provisos in the will that the Webster clan overlooked and those provisos are getting drawn into this trial. As the true and marital heirs of the Craine/Vance family, this trial and activation of the real will has been called into revelation and it's now initiated a severe punishment that the original executors have brought down on themselves for their treatment of the true heirs to the family name and this will was binding once activated."_**

 ** _"This quote from Police Chief Jack Benson, of the Concord Police department, specifies key information regarding that will and Vance's daughter as well. 'The Craine family created an integrity test for every age group once the heirs were of age and the bearer was nearing death, the will was to determine the good eggs from the bad eggs and with the bad eggs, their marital heirs."_**

 ** _"As to that, if they showed everything that was reverse of the seven deadly sins and everything that made up the family name. The entire family fortune went to that heir and the bad egg only got a tenth of the amount of what they deserved for this if they did what Webster tried. My cub didn't need to see the will to know it was a fake when it had words my generation, or more accurately my parents generation, hadn't used since we hit the turn of the century and the Great Depression and said remarks are underlined three times."_**

 ** _"While she acted according to her station and immediately started acting like she was a member of the family Craine clan, Louis Webster never put it together or realized that by making this trip she'd find me and the rest of her mother's inner circle, her powers of second sight would come online and with it, everything her station shows would activate within a week while she's back in her ancestral home and her town of origins."_**

 ** _"He also never knew what I am to Eleanor Vance and during that experiment at the house it resulted in a unexpected, but welcome, side trip of us seeing each other again after fifteen years of separation. As to how, Rick and Beth Dudley, and I, are the adoptive guardians she was closest too and by volunteering for the experiment, it brought us back together. In her eyes I could see she was hoping I was who she thought I was and along with me the family caretakers, Rick and Beth Dudley, till her memory comes back and in the process she learns the truth of the triple bypass in the worst way possible."_**

 ** _"To me that is enough of a reason to have the Websters arrested and jailed, but Becky chose a new form of punishment for that that I think is justly deserved for what they put my cub through. The seven and I will be coming to Boston to deal with this and see our young cub and with her, the quintet we had the chance to get to know that month when she was recovering from the surgery, including her husband, David Marrow.' Those words are the voice of a man seeing his God-daughter for the first time in fourteen years."_**

 ** _"While this quote is coming from Jack Parker, the family accountant, 'Though the fiasco was a minor inconvenience at the time for Vance, Willis and Sanderson it's gotten dropped as everything that was explained in the movie as we all saw that hindsight is 20/20 and though you can plan things, situations like this can never go without a hitch. Marrow was charged as not guilty, because his wife and their friends dropped the charges, but all blame for Vance's emotional state was because of Webster and his wife and Vance's mother, though maybe deceased."_**

 ** _"According to the file on record, at the time when the first will was getting probated, Webster and his wife didn't know that Rebeca Craine, or more accurately, Rebecca Vance's, soul was in the room with them and her heir and she was listening to this entire conversation over the fact that they undermined the legality of the admissions to the will created. Sources later say that Vance's daughter, Eleanor, didn't need to read the will to know that it was a fake."_**

 ** _"As to that, Vance had chosen ahead of time in her rightful heirs, and the orders are very specific to what the punishment would be for such an act that had resulted in anything like what Webster pulled, than the friends and marital heir of her daughter had legal rights to make decisions on her recovery emotionally. Webster is hereby charged with reckless endangerment, attempted murder, murder, tax fraud, multiple DUI's, messing with a patient's recovery, multiple cases of domestic abuse and five other charges."_**

 ** _"As to that, her added trial order is going to be a reversed roles here, of the type of experiment that the bet in Trading Places was based in as the couple see what it's like to live three ranks down below their current station. This maybe the 21st century, but money or no money we're all equal, as to that this is giving Webster and his family a chance to see how hard others have it."_**

 ** _"As we heard her say within the movie 'You have no idea how hard it is out there', well Jane Webster is eating her words once this will gets probated as she sees what her sister dealt with when she was living high up on that mountain, as they live the lives of the people they destroyed. As to this line of thinking now it's remind them of what others don't have now, as they see it from the other end of the tracks."_** I read out and nodded as he looked at me.

"I'm not liking the sound of that, how the hell did they find out exactly?" Todd asked and she looked at the notepad as a message wrote itself out to us as she read it out. **_"Our family banker knew about the testing for years, his family waited for each generation to reach the age you are and when the testing begins wait for one or both heirs to slip up, before they told them the truth of what it was."_**

 ** _"When Eleanor was the house, I left the latest message to him, to get ready in case something happened and then when the probate closed gave the sentence and he passed it to the newspaper after the editorial went into the obituaries that my great grand daughter passed. The Websters crossed the line during the testing, when they sold the apartment while she was on the trip out of town and this is the penalty now, they're not getting more $800,000,000 to you just set the limit for them, because Rebecca is leaving that admission to you."_**

 ** _"Though there's is several hundred sextillion in money and sextillions in gold, silver, bronze and jewelry, they're only a recieving a tenth of the amount. You choose the amount in gold David, but you're the family executor now, our family home has a horror story attached to it, as you discovered when you were there and came face to face with Hugh, but my side of the story is the part I'm leaving to you when you return to the manor. Hugh is a monster I tried to deal with for years and when I discovered he killed those children, he killed me."_**

 ** _"After I got our children out of the house and gave them $18,000,000,000,000 in gold, silver and jewelry that was meant to get their family started, whatever amount was in the box is just a tip of the amount that I leave to you now dears, the amount in the gold and silver is higher than trillions, much higher, it's in the sextillions now after 97 years. As for Lou Webster, he's an attorney, but that doesn't stop men like him from doing something illegal, deal with him and finish what I started in Hugh's case, if he's escaped, you must do it again Eleanor."_**

 ** _"I will see you one day my dear, just take care and look after each other."_** she read out and she nodded to that as I sighed. "Grandma, were the key points written into the will underlined on purpose at the time, because while I saw what mother wanted me to see, they didn't. In fact were you just waiting for me to find that necklace, before you hijacked the phone call, because David said he's not the one who phoned me, before I phoned Mary that week?" she asked and a message wrote itself out to her.

" ** _Yes dear, before Hugh killed me, I told your great grandfather that he should create this test and do it for every generation, your grandmother took her heritage seriously and passed it to your mother that whole time I was monitoring I knew they weren't going to see what it was she really doing at the time. Because that was a carefully guarded Craine secret and only the descendants of my inner circle in Concord knew about it ."_**

 ** _"Out of the two of you, you took your lessons more seriously and while you couldn't remember everything the connection to the house was going to be building as the week went by. I was pointing out every detail to you till you saw the painting, you were the only one who had a chance at stopping him for good, because your abilities activated at the right time."_**

 ** _"He was trying scare you out of the house, before you could realize that the necklace you were wearing really belonged to me. Everything he kept was hidden in the study you found, but the vault is buried in the depths of the house. As for the foul play if Lou has lost his mind out of being greedy be on the alert, because this amount is enough to make any rational man or woman lose their mind."_** she read out and she nodded to that as Todd looked at her at that.

"You realized what it was he was trying to do and risked a fatal injury to protect the trio, no person can handle a true haunted house without having a mental breakdown in the process." Todd said and in answer to that a third message wrote itself out to him. ** _"True, but they didn't have my ability of second sight, the same thing happened to me when I was your age actually. Hugh was determined to drive her crazy by the repeated attacks, just to keep the children stuck in the house."_**

 ** _"It took David to realize what was going on and he realized that if he figured it out they were going to destroy him, and tried to drown him, before he could, before caving the room in on her, altogether he was determined to get the quartet out of the house, before Eleanor realized she was my grand daughter."_**

 ** _"After she chose to stay he deliberately started scaring the duo enough to make them lose control over being trapped in the house, Luke's response was what he was hoping for, so he could pick them off one by one. When she saw my necklace she realized the only option was by a stand off and getting him in front of the doors so he could be judged by the demons on them."_** she read out and nodded as Mary exchanged looks with me at that.

"Damn it Luke you could have killed yourself that way." I thought out loud and she looked at me. "That's why I said not to piss him off, by destroying the painting by the dining room windows he just pissed him off enough to try and kill him, but he ducked the maul, but got hit in the back of the head by the flue." she said, explaining the situation to the duo and they nodded as they looked at her and Mary said it for both of them.

"Foul play huh, it just figures now, I knew something was off about the guy when we saw each other. Your mother evidently could pick out the good eggs from the bad eggs and realized you were less likely to get greedy with the money. Alright if he's after a way to make fast cash he wasn't expecting the money and the property to be turned over to the real heir in advance, before we met at the time Nell and if that's the case."

"That's why he went off on you, he's broke and they need money, alright we better be on the alert here." Mary said and I nodded to that. "Alright, $200,000,000, I can write a check for just short of a billion and melt several gold coins into bars and they can live off that till they're back on their feet. Because we're moving in a month, but if he tries anything and the percentage is getting cut in half here." I said and she nodded.

"With the amount in the sextillions we're setting the amount at 2.5 billion, in cash and gold bars and they can live off that till they back on their feet." she said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Those gold bars are going to be the size of remote control and that's going to total a good $5,000,000 each in ten or twenty bars. So that's more than enough for them till they get back on their feet." I told her and she nodded as she answered me.

"Check that, for now once we got the trial set up, it's a living allowance for five years then they get the whole amount and that comes to $500,000,000,000 in cash and $100,000,000,000 in gold and they better learn and use it wisely, otherwise Lou is staying in the hospital for his power of attorney and cold hearted attitude as they learn from this experience." Mary said to her as she looked at us and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at me then as she said her plans on it.

"Alright we're going to see Wilson at the office in the morning, for now we make our preparations and put this into secret compartment of the apartment, it's hidden away till we refill it, but the amount in it comes to $400,000,000. So once we get back to Hill House, we fill it up with $15,750,000,000,000 in all three metals and jewelry and lock it up till the babies are born and from there we wait till they're into their teenage years, before I write that will and the test begins." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement.

"What's the entire total exactly?" Todd asked her and she explained that. "When the Dudleys and my godfather explained it to you, they said higher than trillions, but I just got the entire estimate of both sides of the family comes to ten times this total, not sextillions or seven's, eight's or even nine's, I'm talking numbers in the fifteens in currency, in every currency you can think of." she said and he nodded in shock to that.

"And she says life is harder out there, and while they had it easy, you were the one dealing with Rebecca's condition. They didn't have to spend eleven years dealing with a parent's condition, and watch her slowly fade away. Well if we're pulling a real reversal she's going to see what it's like when the woman she's attending to is slowly deteriorating from her current condition and starts to fade, before she finally passes away, because being the companion of said person is going to hurt when she loses her."

"You had it pretty easy since you met us now, because evidently we were supposed to meet at the time and while they sale the apartment, you wind up with an even better one and you find your husband right as they hit you with the first will, I'd say that the ones who had it easy are them. You had the chance to live your life since you got involved in David's experiment and it brought us into your life while doing it."

"I guess she was fed up with Rebecca playing favorites with you and left at the earliest convenience, but that just bit them on the ass, because your future laid with us and though our sextet isn't in one piece yet, you still have friends and a future, a job and just inherited an even better shot at happiness now." Todd said with a growl. "Kind of like the situation in the Harry Potter books. I show more of my station than she does, had I been born a witch, she and dad would really be showing their pride about it."

"My powers of second sight were apparently magical and yet if she'd gotten it she'd use it for personal gain, I studied theology, purgatory, mythology and a dozen arts of creative arts growing up, while she took classes that don't serve much use unless you're studying to become a executive in an office and evidently they invested in the wrong stocks and it caused their accounts to crash after the attack five months ago. The stock market crashed after the attack in New York, and the war just started."

"The country's going to be in a recession for who knows how long at this rate, so with that, though we got the money, we're not spending every dime we have and we're doing a bit of work in checking out what stocks he was looking into. Because he evidently invested his money on the stock market and the attack destroyed his chances of a good $500,000,000,000 investment at the time." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm starting to think this just turned into my version of that first book guys, I had a pretty bad life for eleven years after my father passed up until they hit me with that will, the testing starts and I find the necklace, followed by Caroline getting me to focus on the add and then I get in touch with you Mary and things suddenly change directions." she said and he chuckled. " Good point okay Craine's our Riddle or Fred Krueger and now we got to get rid of him a second time." he said and I hid a smile.

"Bad choice of words for it, Krueger was a homicial maniac and if I was the psychiatrist dealing with that bastard I wouldn't be waiting eight months to a year to get the drug needed to end the blasted dreams. I'd ignore what my co-harts says about this let alone what the head of the ward would say, my responsibility is to my patients, especially if they're a group of kids, especially when being a psychiatrist for teenagers means you act like a parent for them and just what idiot allows a possible rapist in the ward with a trio of teenage girls and doesn't have anyone watching that asshole."

"If I'd been that psychiatrist for those kids I'd have done something automatically, and screw the consequences and not wait till the last minute till finally two of my patients are dead and a third is recovering still from a serious case of blood loss at the time and has an emotional breakdown in the process after her friend winds up in a coma, and why they chose to put the third film in a psychiatric hospital is beyond me at this rate." I told him and he nodded as she chuckled as she answered that.

"It's the good cop/bad cop motive honey, only in this case it's the good psychiatrist and bad psychiatrist and the latest arrival winds up connecting to Wasson's character in that movie within two days and if our relationship had something to do with just meeting in one night and my mother is in serious trouble for that. She was hoping I'd meet a man like you and it didn't take long to figure out there was a piece of me missing for ten years, we meet and suddenly I feel complete, like you're my missing puzzle piece." she said and I hid a smile at the analogy of her way of putting it as I answered her.

"So what this mean now aside from the admissions in the will exactly, because our bonds were developing faster than normal when we met?" he asked and she smiled. "This was a set up from the get go, she decided, once she was gone, to make sure I found happiness by rigging the project, and Caroline hijacked the phone call when I was getting ready to phone you Mary." she said and he smiled as he answered her.

"Well you guys are practically twins in the case of you and Luke, I've never seen two total strangers get that playful with each other when just meeting in one night." he said and she smacked him in the shoulder as he got her back as she tried to say it through her laughter. "Yeah okay, okay you win." she said laughing and he stopped as he gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him as he touched his head to hers and she laid hers against his shoulder as he looked at her gently.

'Love you sis, don't worry I'll protect you, I promise.' he thought to her softly and she nudged his head back at that as he let her go. As I watched them I hid a smile as he smiled suddenly and I knew he decided on something then as he hid a smile as I heard a gentle broadcast. 'Okay this never fails to cheer her up, with the stress of the stand off earlier and the last few weeks, alright playful big brother mode, okay sis, lets see you try to hold it in now.' I saw him think then as he ran a hand against her side. 'What are you thinking here exactly?' I asked him and he locked gazes with me as he answered me.

'A little torture here, at the moment she's needing a little brother/sister sibling time right now and she's going to try to hold it in, but it's not going to last, as I let her have it.' he said as he looked at her then. 'She's getting a bit stressed out here, we got the news he's probably started up again, so you just go ahead, ease her stress levels now and get her to break. You're her brother and you guys are the exact same age, a little tickle therapy works now and again, alright you take over from here, I'm staying out of the way.' I though to him as Mary looked at me at that.

'That's why she's this tense, I can feel the tension in her shoulders when I laid my hand on her shoulder, she's worried about us getting hurt?' Mary asked and I nodded. 'Yeah, it was a close call then, with us going back in a month she's worried about us getting hurt, so if you can get her to relax that helps nicely.' I said and she nodded and looked at him. 'Do it, I'm not risking her blood pressure spiking at this rate, get her to break.' she said to him and he gave a mental nod to that.

'You can't hold it in for long Nellie.' I saw him thinking, using the nickname he and Luke gave her, as he motioned to the couch gently and she nodded as I knew she figured they were going into conversation, but the couch she had no place to maneuver once he got started on her. Sitting there, he moved a little closer to her as he brushed his hand against her knee and she shifted position then as he moved his hand to her side.

Hiding a smile I watched them talking as he ran his fingers along her side then, before I saw her trying to keep a straight face as he ran his hand along her side gently, as she shifted position, as he moved it to her other side and she did it again, 'Hey quit it, cut it out.' she thought as he started lightly tickling her there, and she tried to move away from him to put a bit of distance between them, before he rested one hand on her calf and gently gripped it to hold her leg there so she couldn't get off the couch and moving the other to her side, as he wrapped that hand against her side, to keep her next to him.

I knew that with her eyes on his face I knew she wasn't paying attention to what his hands were doing as he stroked his fingers against her side and I could see her trying to keep from giggling as she looked at him. 'Todd come on let me go, what are you doing.' I heard her thinking as she tried to back up as he wrapped one arm around her waist to keep her next to him on the couch while slowly running his fingers against her side as her eyes widened then, as she squirmed as she thought over it as he tickled her calf.

'Dang it, rule one of brothers when they go into tickle torture mode or start getting playful, never get too close or you can't get away when they let you have it, why didn't I remember that, both arms wrapped around my waist, one hand running its way across my sensitive spots, the areas I'm most sensitive to, he knows I'm ticklish and he's aiming for the spots that are most sensitive, he's holding my calf to hold me in this spot and..., oh no not again I know where this heading, alright whatever I said to you, I take it back here.'

'Come on whatever I said I take it back, no not there, help, come let go. Help!' she said through her laughter as he got her in the side. As he starting sliding his fingers back and forth on her side I heard her next plead to stop through her giggles as he started tickling her side with his hand gently and she backed up, but he gently tightened up on her calf and started stroking the back of it and I heard it again.

'Stop, I give up, I give up, Todd you win, come on, I give up, no not there, I take it back, I take it back, help, whatever I said I take it back, no more, help.' I heard her thinking as she tried to keep from laughing as he ran his hand against a bare patch on her side and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing, as I could hear the mental giggles as she tried to get loose from him as he ran his hand along her calf in strokes then.

'Sensory overload to the skin of the legs are a good place to start here, the nerves at the back of her leg keep it up on it, the overload is going to land her on the couch. Just keep your hand wrapped around her waist Todd.' I thought to him and I knew he nodded as he slid his fingers along her calf gently tickling there as he sped it up and I knew it was working as I heard her response to it through her laughter.

'Todd come on, you got me okay you win, come on quit it.' she said as he gently gripped her around the waist with one hand and used the other to start the sensory overload into her legs, which I knew was working when she nearly fell into his lap as he aimed at the underside of her calf then and that did it as her legs gave out on her as she landed on the couch, as he moved in on her as he slid his arm around her waist as he slowly ran his hand along her thigh and I could hear the mental laughter.

I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing as she fell into him, as he shifted position to get her into his lap, and as he smiled at her as he stroked his fingers against it before moving it to her right side after she fell into him. As she was half inside it and half out he gently locked his leg over her lower legs to keep her there as he started pushing it further. As he ran his fingers along her lower leg I heard the next plea. 'Alright enough already, Todd you win, let me go.' she said through her giggles then.

As I watched I could see she was trying to hold it in as she tried to squirm out his reach, as he moved in closer to her side then as he shifted position as he had her stuck in his lap he had the advantage. With his leg covering her lower legs she was stuck there, as he ran his hand running along her side and I heard the suppressed laughter as he smiled at her as he slid his fingers along her side as he moved the other to start on her legs.

'Uh uh, you're not going anywhere here now, you're stuck.' I saw him think with the fact she was now in his lap, with her wearing a skirt, her knees and thighs exposed to him completely then as he ran it along her leg, so he could really push up the torment by aiming directly for the exposed skin as he slowly traced his fingers in a pattern along her thigh, I heard the giggles start getting worse as he ran his hand across her thigh.

As she tried to back up as he moved his hand to her knee as he squeezed there, before squeezing repeatedly as she squirmed to get out of his lap, as he ran his hand along her thigh and leg he started speeding it up then as he ran his hand along her upper thigh in strokes, while using the other to get to the skin of her side and I heard her internal laughter as she tried to say it then.

'Todd, please enough already, you win come on.' I heard her think as she then gripped one of his hands, before she tried to stop the other as I watched her trying to hide a smile as she looked at him, as she gripped his hand then with his arm now wrapped across her upper thighs he now had her where he wanted her then as he started on her thighs and knees. 'Why didn't I wear jeans today, come on Todd, enough already.' I heard as he ran his hand lightly against her thigh as he ran his hand in tickling strokes across her thigh gently smiling.

'Whatever I said to get this, I take it back, I take it back Todd, come on you win.' I heard her think as he ran his fingers along her thigh, stroking against her thigh gently and I knew with the fact that her skin was this sensitive, she was going to break long before he moved into her stomach and I heard her giggling mentally, before her giggling started getting worse as he ran his fingers along her thigh in ticking strokes gently, as she grabbed his hand before he slid the other along her other thigh and her giggles started getting worse as he ran his right hand to her side and she tried to keep from laughing.

'No more, I'm just going to repeat that now, whatever I said to you last week at our game night, I take it back Todd.' she said through her giggling as he ran one hand in strokes along her thighs and the other along her side and I could tell she as trying to keep from laughing as she repeated her statement as she gripped his hand to stop it from moving.

'To repeat that, whatever I said to you I take it back Todd, you win, let me go.' she said to him gently. 'So trying to pretend you're not ticklish here are we, not going to last Nellie.' He said as he moved his hand to her other side. While slowly brushing his fingers across and against her thigh, 'Todd please, I give up, you win, come on let me go.' she said as he ran his fingers along her side and her giggles started getting worse from there.

'No where to go now, you're stuck there Nellie.' he said as he slid his hand to her foot as she answered him. 'Alright what now, oh no, please not the feet, you guys know where I'm ticklish, come on, you win I give up, I take it back, whatever I said during our last game night to you, I take it back, just don't do my...' I heard her thinking as he moved his hand to that spot as her giggles started getting worse as he stroked his fingers against her ankle, as he smiled playfully at her then.

'God why did I wind up with a couple wise guy brothers here, when they get started I can't ever keep a straight face.' I heard her think as she tried to put her foot out of reach and get out from under his thigh, before he caught it and gently maneuvered her legs into a gentle human brace then. As they were talking I was watching her face, as I saw him with a playful look in his eyes then. Before he locked her legs into his so he could immobilize her, so she was stuck on the couch.

' Come on, what are you doing, I can't take any more here, quit it.' she thought as he slowly removed one shoe, leaving her foot uncovered as he started with one foot. 'God I can't take this, I'm ready to crack here, get him to let go.' I heard her think as he stroked his fingers along her foot as her giggles started getting worse. 'Leave the sock on, please lease my sock on..., stop I can't take this.' I heard her think as he slid his hand along her socked foot in strokes, before he grinned with a playful look, before he moved to the other foot and she quickly tried to get it out of range.

'One foots enough, but both I can't take it, no more Todd, please, I can't take this.' I heard through her inner laughter. 'Aw nice try Nellie, this foot is now my prisoner.' he said playfully as he caught the second before it slid off the sofa and I heard her response to that. 'Todd come on, you tortured me enough now, let me go.' she said as he continued on her right foot and her giggles started getting worse from there.

I watched as he locked her right leg into position as he then removed her right shoe, set it on the floor as he then gently stroked his fingers along one foot to the other and back, as he toyed with her left foot as she tried to pull free and he very gently gripped the top of it and hold it up right as he used the other hand to start stroking his fingers across it, before slowly working his way up the sock so he could remove it.

'Remove the sock, should I or shouldn't I.' I saw him think with a playful look. 'Todd, please I give up you win, I can't take any more.' she thought, as he slowly stroked her foot as he slid his hand beneath the cuff of the sock, as he edged it up till it was completely off, as he stroke tickled her foot and I could hear the internal laughter as he went further. 'One's enough, Todd please no more, I can't take this, stop.' I heard through her giggling before he moved to her other foot.

As he took her sock off as he ran his finger across her the sole of her foot, when she was trying to keep a straight face before I saw her trying to keep from giggling at this as he looked at her with a playful smile then. 'God man, stop that, you win okay, come on, let go.' I heard her thinking as she shifted position as he moved his fingers along the bridge and sole of her foot as I heard her think it a second time as she tried to hold it in.

'Please let go, whatever I said I take it back, come on. I give up. No not the feet, please, I give up you win.' she thought to him as she looked at me. 'Get him to stop, I'm ready to crack here, Dave help!' she thought to me, but I was going to let him get away with this. 'You've been a bit tense the last few weeks, since the issue of the second will got started, a little tickle never hurts honey, though in this case I think he's getting you back for hitting him on the shoulder.' I told her and she looked at me.

'Dave come on, get me out of this, I can't take any more teasing tickles, if he's trying to drive me crazy out of laughter, before he really lets me have it, it's working, help me.' she repeated, before he ran his fingers along the sole of her foot then as she tried to get out of his lap then before he wrapped that arm around her legs as he answered that thought. 'Todd you win no more please, I can't take this, stop please, I give up you win Todd, no more please.' she thought giggling as he answered her.

'Uh uh, you can't pull away now Nellie, you're stuck.' I heard as he rested his hand on her knee cap to cup it to keep her from pulling her leg back off his lap as he ran his hand along her thigh with one hand and across her sole with the other as I heard her giggles mentally then, as he ran his fingers across the sole of her foot as he stroked them across her heel and the ball of her heel before she shifted position a second time as I heard the next remark. 'Yeah okay I get it, Todd stop, that tickles, quit it, come on,..., no not there come on, I give up, I give up.' I heard her think and I could hear the giggling getting worse, before she started laughing as he went for her stomach then.

'Come on let go, I can't take anymore Todd, let go.' I heard through her laughter, as she fell backwards on to the cushion and he wrapped his hand around her wrists to gently set them above her head, his leg wrapped across hers and his hand resting on her stomach and he grinned at her. 'Well you're trapped now Nellie.' he said with a playful smile. 'Todd you win, no more I give up, come on, I give up.' she said to him through her giggles.

'Outmatched and out powered let's see now, here, here or here.' he said as he moved his hand to gripping her wrists, wrapped one leg across her thighs to hold her limbs down and moved his hand to her stomach then. 'Start with your stomach or the knees, hmm, so many options, but I think I'll begin with your stomach here.' he said smiling playfully as she answered him at that as he lightly brushed his hand across her stomach.

'Come on what did I do to you to deserve this, you got me, enough already Todd, I give up, I give up, I give up, you win.' she said through her laughter as he started on her stomach. "Anything else bothering you right now?" he asked and she shook her head as he stroked her stomach with tickling strokes then. 'Come on I give up.' she said and he answered gently. 'Come on tell me, what's wrong exactly, anything else bugging you?' he repeated and she tried to answer him through her laughter as he ran his hand along her stomach then in strokes and I could tell she was trying to hold it in.

"Not really Todd, come on, I give up." She said and he smiled. "I know that's a lie Nellie, come on tell me the truth." he said as he kept it up. 'God I'm going to die laughing if he keeps this up.' I heard her think, before her laughter shifted as I saw him run a feather along her stomach. 'Come on, tell me, or this continues Nellie.' he said and he alternated between his fingers and the feathers till she answered his question through her laughter.

"Okay, okay, you win I give up, I give up." she said out loud and he eased up on that as he left his arm across her legs gently. "Anything else bugging you?" he asked as he ran his hand along her leg and she tried to keep from laughing as she answered him. "Once once enough where hes concerned, but with all six of us and our guests now I'm worried." she said and he smiled as he looked at her. 'Time to finish it off now.' he said smiling as he went back to it. ' No I give up, I give up, you win, come on, stop, Todd.' she said through her laughter.

'God I'm going die here, stop I give up, let go.' she said through her laughter as he ran his fingers along her stomach and then alternated between that and her knees as he squeezed her knees and used the other to tickle her stomach and she broke completely, 'Alright, alright you win, I give up.' she thought, before seeing the mischievous look in his eyes. ' If that's not enough to drain your nerves, than maybe this will.' he said as he started alternating between all three spots on her and she started laughing as she squirmed to get free from his grip. Before he eased up and pulled her into a hug and she burrowed into his arms smiling as he rested his hand on her thigh gently.


	13. 12:Friends, Preparatioms and Bonds

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations start to pick up, before they leave as they go to her mother's lawyer and deal with getting a court date set up, before it switches back to his memories, but from here, he starts feeling his feelings for her getting deeper as the situation starts to deteriorate before the blow out the next night at the house and he sees Craine face to face.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs. Though from here his memories of the first forty eight hours of the intrusions start getting worse as he has to deal with her emotional condition.**

 **But from here their relationship starts growing and he starts acting like her husband from here, before he admits his feelings for her.**

 **Chapter 10: A Sextet and Planning**

"Still thinking over the lunatic?" he asked her and she nodded. "Aside from that, having you guys around really helped. You guys check with Jefferson after I suggested that they read my medical records." she said and he nodded. "Yeah and we've never been more pissed than when we found out why you wanted him behind bars at the time. I mean those injuries were enough if we'd met eight to ten months sooner and you and David were already together, we'd kill him ourselves for that." he said and she nodded to that.

"You ever wonder why I never take in more than two?" she asked and he nodded. "Every time he takes in more than two he loses total self control and gets extremely violent. Since then I never took in more than two of wine, and I don't drink beer or the heavy stuff, if I do it's mixed with a non alcoholic beverage and three quarters non to one part is." she said and we nodded as he said it for me gently.

"I kind of figured that when you froze when you saw him when we came home, though at this rate if he crosses the line with what you just told him, than he's spending his entire probationary period at the hospital." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "The skeptics here in his case just got worse, because he just about freaked out when Rebecca and Robert revealed themselves to him." I said and he nodded to that.

"As I said I don't have to hear the words to know that first will was a fake, she doesn't have the ability to read mom in the way I do and the test results landed on the table, when I said that the first will was a fake I didn't have to read the words to know that it was a test at the time, and they flunked every facet of it." she said and he chuckled. "If it takes being on probation they're learning that nothing come without strings attached to it and they crossed the line sis." he said and I chuckled at that.

Just as I got ready to answer the phone went off again and I grabbed it and turned on the speaker. "Marrow here." I said and I heard the voice of the Concord Chief of police then. **_"Hey son, so I guess he just lost his temper huh?"_** he asked and I sighed as I answered him. "Yeah chief, he wasn't expecting the fact that the will he had was a fake, while we had the post script, letters and messages from Rebecca saying their's was."

" At the moment, we haven't spent more then 10% of the amount she gave us till the duration ended, but Peter and the Dudleys contacted us. We're going over plans to return, and I'm getting a friend of mine that lives in the building involved so you have a cop in the house and link from inside it while we're doing this summer long get away." I told him and I knew he nodded as he answered me with a firm tone.

 ** _"So who've we got coming this summer in addition to the six of you, if your friends are living with you in the house, till they build their own in range of it?"_** he asked me and I smiled. "My boss Malcolm Keough and his family, and we're about to start choosing names, but our counterparts when we created the movie have decided their staying a quarter of the year, so if I know the sextet, that's going to be when we found each other and I don't doubt we're getting a repeat performance of this."

"But until I learn from the twins how long we have till he breaks out again, it's going to be a long six to eight months here." I said, and just as I finished saying that, I heard a knock on the door and Eleanor went to get it to find Rick Jefferson. "Good timing Rick, Benson is on the phone." I told him and he nodded as he walked over to the speaker as he answered him firmly as he passed me a message and I read it and nodded.

"Jack it's Jefferson, don't worry, I'm sending Tom Hall to your precinct during the summer here, so you got a line from inside the house. He's staying till we reach Halloween, but hopefully it's not a repeat performance, but if need be. I can get Fred Wilcox to replace me as chief for the summer and Tom and I can stay till she's fully recovered, if this results in a repeat performance." he said and I heard a smile at that.

 _ **"Thanks Rick and that's a good idea, you and Tom Hall are the only members of the Boston branch, and whoever does business with the hospital most, that I trust. Jared said he's getting the field reports regarding her recovery here in Concord ready, how's it going on your end, because Peter is doing to the trial for this?"**_ he asked him and he smiled dangerously then as he answered him.

"It's going fine and at the moment Webster has one chance, he breaks any laws in the next forty eight hours after being told about the will, the counter clause activates and he's getting hit with the full force of the law. The will is and was non negotiable and we're taking everyone's money out of his ass, I've got Reynolds, Philips and their team waiting on stand by for this, but we're ready." he said to him and I knew he nodded.

 ** _"Alright, he tries it in the morning, I'm coming straight to Rob's office and the trio and I are helping deal with the preparations for the trio. And I can meet my new link to the office, so we got cop a and medical links inside the house and Jared has a fellow doctor on the link and we can run triage if there's a repeat performance here. Though if our rookies lose control and do what my daughter's friends pulled while they were here at the time."_**

 ** _"With Rob and Becky gone, I'm acting like her father now and Beth decided on acting like her mother. So as to that, we're both going to be pissed that these two nearly killed themselves when they've seen this movie and it happens for real, though that happens. And I'm suing the fools for nearly killing my daughter this time, because two heart attacks in eighteen months is enough to worry about, she's in the same condition Becky was in when she left."_**

 ** _"Though with the fact that Luke and Theo are not the rookies anymore and their double's already acted out the entire situation, that just leaves whoever chooses to stay during Halloween this time and with that in mind it's going to get hectic. Though we wind up with the 1999 version of both this movie and 'House On Haunted Hill', we're just asking for trouble here."_** he told him and he started laughing at that as he answered him.

"Well aside from that, ever since her recovery the boys, Tom and I were always on call and David and the boys haven't left her side ever since. There's been no further injuries like what you saw in her records, because the guys and I are always here to prevent it Jack. As if that's not enough we've had to arrest the little addict ten more times in a year when the outburst goes from vocal to physical around here."

"But we've been protecting her from him ever since, she's okay now. With the fact you told me that truth of who she really is, I'm acting like you have been regarding her and she and I've grown close ever since." he told him and looking at the older man I saw something I wasn't expecting and saw a look of paternal love in his eyes as he looked at my wife. **_"Alright I'll report in tomorrow to see you and we can talk about it."_**

 ** _"Kids again, if he tries to attack with a gun or any type of weapon, screw trying to talk him down, if he's beyond irrational. Because breaking and entering by force if he's drunk, that's illegal no matter what way you cut it, especially if he tries to attack you yourself, sedate him and he's being arrested this time. Rick tell your team part of the truth of who she is and honey, you do the rest."_**

 **"I'll see you tomorrow, because we're coming for a day or so, what's the plan early visit?"** he asked and she smiled and answered him. "Yeah we're working over it now regarding repair jobs, but as Dave said we're getting supplies so we can do some repair work. I have a question though, what was dad's gift in addition to pyrotelekinesis exactly, he said he was a witch?" she asked and Jefferson answered that.

"He's telekinetic, not only did you gain your mother's ability to see the souls of the dead, you have your father's talents and powers of fire control and moving things around. But both of these are going to help while we're at the house honey, but just short of week in Concord this weekend, and I think that would help, because we can fix the damage and then send out letters to whoever Becky chose to go with you." he said to her smiling.

"I'd hate the be the poor idiot that irritates you if he's a criminal, because from the way you said that, I take you're a friend of Uncle Jared's?" she asked and he chuckled. "More than friend, honey, he's a relative of mine. In fact he's my cousin, we just grew up the same way the boys did on the show during the first two seasons, that's us all over and the guys and I were a sextet." he said and she nodded smiling as she answered him.

"Nice plot twist, I wasn't expecting that, but it certainly makes sense why mom kept calling you when Lou was drunk and starting a fight with her repeatedly just to cause a heart attack. Well we could use two cops and a medical team for this trip in a few weeks, because it's a spring and summer program, but this time, why not come check out the house and you'll be able to see it now." she said and he nodded to her smiling.

"Thanks honey, I'd like that very much, alright my wife and I are coming for a few days this weekend and then Tom, his family and I are coming out for the following eight months afterwards, so we can prevent a repeat this time. Alright I'll see. you tomorrow Jack, don't worry I got it under control here." he said and the chief answered that with a gentle smile in his tone as he answered him, as he rubbed her back smiling.

 ** _"Thanks Rick, you better tell Tommy you guys are temporarily joining our department till Christmas and the following January. Because with you two in the house, if there's the usual batch of trouble, we got people in the house to prevent our usual type of trouble if there's a drunken outburst. Or worse, we have to get a temporary triage and emergency room sent up in the house to do this if that does happen."_** he said and we nodded to that in agreement then.

"That's an understatement, but I'm helping with checking the house for you, so I run those investigations myself. But the first person speedballing is getting arrested for it, if Craine tries to attack us during that week or just halloween night. But for her or Lili Taylor, I'm not leaving them alone in the room and it plays out like it did, before he tried to drown David in the fountain here at the time." he said and we nodded as he ended it.

 ** _"Yeah alright, see you guys in the morning."_** he said and we ended the phone call as we looked at Jefferson. "So what are we looking at, eight to ten months Chief?" Todd asked him and he nodded. "Yeah Tommy and I are going for the entire eight to ten months, so this way we can prevent a lawsuit or repeat performance. With the fact you only spent 10% of the amount we got enough to pay for damages, groceries."

"And equipment to set up our hospital in the house, but two cops, medical team and you and Malcolm are psychiatrists David, we do this, we're going prepared this time and as the movie showed, though you are prepared for everything. Hindsight is 20/20, whatever is in the amount right now we use that for the next six weeks till the house is ready and we send them directions, their own keys to the chains and your books."

"But you better buy the added drugs and syringes for this and pack your medical kit for this, because the last thing we need is a drunken outburst or panic attack like that caretaker on last year's version of _ **'The House On Haunted Hill',**_ had, or if they get a hold of the shovel and try to break out that way they're going to have to be sedated before they heard themselves." he said and I nodded as I answered him then.

Before I could though, I heard a knock on the door and Mary went to get it this time. "Hey Mary, guys!" I heard and turned to see the duo with Malcolm and his family right behind them. "Hey guys, kids, so what's going on?" I asked as I saw several packages with them. "Never mind us, what's the tv doing on right now?" Luke asked and I turned to what was on and saw the first series playing and then looked down to see the eleven sitting on the floor watching the show and started laughing at that.

"Wait, wait, look honey, two sets of red, yellow and black, green, blue and pink, we got a purple and an secondary yellow, she's a stripe." she said and then smiled as she figured it out and looked at us. "Alright don't tell me, the sextet and their friends came for a visit huh. Robbie said that with you locking Craine up, again, they could travel to the next city one town or even ten towns over. They came to see us today, if you just got the test results Nell?" Theo asked smiling and the eleven all looked up at her smiling then.

"Yeah, our little friends and my uncle came to visit, and they're back in their ball forms Luke. With the fact we had a pink one created, Sarah is pink now." Eleanor said to him and he nodded as the triplets looked at her. "Hey guys, good to see you again." Theo said and they jumped to answer her and she and Luke smiled at the reaction as Derek checked the tv. "That's not the tv show, they're watching the movie, and evidently they decided to blend things between the movie and the show, if they're like this."

"Yeah okay I get it, Andy is choosing to act as if his character never broke up with Sarah's and they're getting their team back together, alternate reality of the 'dear john' letter episode. And that's the one we hated anyway, if Jamie had been the original pink, she'd be coming to see him, before the letter arrived and they'd prevent their team from choosing sides in this situation." he said and his brother Jason answered that.

"Yeah you're right about that and we watched the first ten episodes, in the show, before they got to the letter and Jason came back, okay. So nine, and there's two more, so Mighty Morphin and Zeo now, alright so who are you two exactly?" Jason asked, looking at the purple and yellow striped ball gently and a message wrote itself out and put a purple star next to it, the tone sounding female as she wrote out her message to him

 ** _"My name is Rosie and this is Kathy, we're part of Sarah's quintet, but we just joined the group last winter after your father's friends left the house, and we went from nine to eleven with Kat and me part of the gang now. But fortunately that situation regarding the letter, in our case at the time, that is our time, we got overly territorial with our spouses, and Sarah wouldn't do that anyway."_**

 ** _"Not going to happen, but the ten of us are Andy's wife and friends and we're the souls of the kids you saw Eleanor free on the movie Jason, but we're the younger brothers and sisters to the ones that came flying out of the doors after she caged his father a second time."_** Mary read out and Malcolm and his kids all nodded. "Nice to meet you Rose, Kathy, hey guys." Derek said smiling and they jumped to greet him, his brother and sister and they smiled. "We saw the movie, are these the same kids that were possessing the carvings?" Malcolm asked and we nodded to him.

"Yeah and my uncle is the green ball, he loved the new leader's original take on himself and chose his color. The other five are his friends and wife and the trio and whoever is playing the secondary pink and yellow rangers in the secondary series decided to come visit for a while." she explained and he nodded. "Ha, ha, okay well that makes sense now." His daughter, Jamie, said laughing and Theo chuckled at that. "So who's who exactly if Rose took purple and Kathy is the yellow stripe exactly?" she asked me smiling.

"Andy is green, Robbie Red, Sarah in pink, Billy in blue, Eddie black, Rosie purple and Jennifer in yellow and I don't know about the trio yet, and Katherine we just got them now, so with that, alright you three, what are your names exactly?" I asked looking at the ninja trio gently and a Message wrote itself out as a light red star put itself next to it. **_"My name is Dylan, this is Jake and Hannah, but she prefers Annie."_** Luke said, reading out the message and I nodded as Eleanor switched subjects with a sigh.

"Tonight we can just enjoy our victory, because we just humiliated them in public, but tomorrow, time to get down to business now. Lou's getting ready to lose it guys." Eleanor said to him and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in concern. "Lose it, you mean he's not taking the will for the real one, but a fake, when we got the post notes that's this one is the real one during our trip out there?" Luke asked with a worried look.

"Yeah Luke, that's exactly what I mean. I spoke to our double's they're coming up to help, but mom said if he crosses that line there's no going back." she said and he nodded as Malcolm said it for the four them with a firm tone. "If he even touches you like that again, I'm having him committed for two months till the drugs or ethanol is out of his system." Malcolm said with a concerned growl then and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I gave him that warning, but I don't doubt he's going to come back drunk sooner or later Malcolm, because I think he's lost everything, but you better read this, because you're not going to believe the amount mom left me." Eleanor said to him as she passed him the will he read it out to them. "Jesus, nice knife in the back there Becky, any sane man would lose his mind from this total, Dana, listen to this honey." he said to her gently and she and the triplets listened to the will and the declaration Rebecca gave us.

 ** _"As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away, that they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."_**

 ** _"But the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10% of what you deserve for your behavior. So make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill, remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker and once the duration is up, you get this will with your father and my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children, I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now my baby girl."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills and though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee and your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned, you showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family and the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze and funhouse when he created it. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed, I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _" You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the amount I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You my dear are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists. The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"** he read out and we nodded to that explanation then.

"Well that's one heck of a bombshell Aunt Nell." Jamie said and she nodded in agreement to that thought. "Dad and mom decided we're spending the summer out of town, because our friends are heading out of town to Miami, Hawaii, Europe and so on, so we're going camping this year in the bershires this time." Jason added and we nodded to that explanation. "Malcolm you're invited to coming with us on the summer trip this time actually, my uncle and his friends maybe ghosts, but they're still kids."

"Your triplets age actually, and I'm not sure how long we have, before he tries to break out, but best guess is before school starts again, so that give us three months, and the kids are safe from him, because we're your Concord department after that." she said and he nodded. "We'll come, I know the area surrounding the house has plenty of wild lands and there's a lake twenty feet deep, so we were going camping over there."

"We can just take the kids summer reading and other items to keep them busy, while us adults deal with the added work." he said and she and I nodded in agreement. "With you guys being twelve years old, I'm protecting you with my life if he sees you, because he's going to react like Fred Krueger, Trantor the Troll or the Sanderson sisters Jamie, boys." she told them and they all nodded as Jamie said it for the three of them then.

"In other words, it's risking a repeat performance just to prevent him from trying it with us next if we go to your house, well that's going to be interesting here. What with the fact that if the college in England is of the same design as what he created, we're looking at unexpected scares and funhouse techniques while we're there. Alright guys I'm just giving their orders for them here, but stay out of the areas he's likely to boobytrap."

"With us being preteen to near teenagers, we're sticking to whatever diet that dad and mom have in mind for us, though we got a caretaker in the house. Stay away from the stairs in the greenhouse and finally and whatever you do, don't be alone in the room, or he's going to scare the daylights out of you, till we choose to be with our parents. Jason you're a martial arts expert, and I'm playing baseball, so we just do that outside."

"Though I don't doubt if this turns into any of the movies we've seen so far these last three years, than its going from Casper the friendly ghost and straight to the 1999 version of 'The Haunting', only Craine is really going to try it this time. And both of these were PG-13 movies and we're on the edge of thirteen, so after dinner, best to stick together." she said and Derek nodded in agreement to her thoughts.

"Yeah well of dad's group of seven we're closest to the Marrows, and we got our maternal protector in this case. Though if that's why Andy and his friends recognized her when they saw her, I bet the necklace was a symbol of the maternal protector." he said and looked at Eleanor as he finished that remark then gently, smiling. "Yes honey you got it right, it's the symbol of the maternal heirarchy and protector of you kids. With you being twelve years old, I'm protecting you from him, with my life." she said and they nodded.

"You're the aunt we're closest to anyway, and you'd protect us with your life anyway, alright guys, if we're going, stay out of the areas he's likely to booby trap and don't go wandering off." Derek said and they both nodded in agreement to that thought. "You're the oldest of the three of you anyway Derek. Andrew, could you just insure my triplets don't go into the contaminated areas here?" Dana asked and he jumped once.

"I'll take that as a yes, how old are they exactly anyway?" Jason asked and Andy looked up at him and jumped twelve times and they smiled as they got the coded message to them. "You guys are twelve huh, okay, well if we're spending the summer with you, at least we got kids our age or a year younger to play with, I can bring my soccer ball with me and we can play." Jamie said and we started laughing at that remark then.

"If it starts raining, you got a enough room to play in the foyer honey, because it's the biggest hall in the house, just stay away from the fireplace, because as you saw. I barely missed losing my head in the movie, the first time around and the last twenty minutes were changed, but as you have the preteen version of Dave's books, you got the details here." Luke said to her and she nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yeah a good thing too, we know you and Aunt Nell survived, but her sister, that's as cruel as it gets. I'm glad that little brat isn't my cousin, or he'd never make it past ten years old for the way he treats you, Aunt Nell." Jason said with a firm growl and she gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling then. "Yes and your age group, at the current moment, grew up with the shows we preferred you to watch."

"Though I'm not allowing R and NC-17 flicks and books in the house, because that stuff is going to rot your minds honey, so as to that, though there's no tv at the house, you got other things to do, because there's a rec room and a library there." she said and they all nodded as Jamie said it smiling. "Well the movie novelizations are just as good as watching tv and we can picture the movie in our heads as we read, so that helps."

"But a summer in the bershires, this is going to be great, because I read there's a lake within range of the fence and we can go swimming and just play sports with the eleven and their classmates all summer." she said and I smiled at that. "Hey Malcolm, with twenty or thirty people coming, I think the four of us could be running a minor psychological study and mini triage clinic at the house here for this."

"But a minor medical team is needed and I could use your help here for this." I said and he nodded to the request. "Yeah sure I'll come, we just got to get the details worked out in advance now, though Webster tries any type of felony in the next thirty hours get Tom across the hall and have him brought to the hospital, because he's being committed for a psychotic break and rehab for several months, before the trial." he said to me firmly.

"Yeah and that's a good way to put it, psychotic break in this case is breaking and entering with either a loaded gun or a switchblade and attempted murder. David, if he tries it, shout out the emergency code to me, with the fact I live across the hall from you, okay." I heard and looked up to see my friend Tom Hall and his wife standing there. "No problem Tom, I'm lucky I kept my emergency kit if I had to arrest anyone, but this is getting ridiculous lately with three outbursts in the side of seven months."

"Here in the building and we got three drunks and a drug addict living in the building, I'm just waiting for another speedball effect or someone firing a gun off in the building at this rate." I said in exasperation and he nodded in agreement to that remark, before a message wrote itself out to us and placed a cherry red star after mixing the red and purple together. "Why do that exactly?" Todd asked and Jason smiled as he said it.

"When they went to the upgrade and just before the trio in the movie joined the team his color started lightening a bit to indicate the beta as Tommy's color changed, but if he's doing that he and Andy are the leaders of the gang, he's the other alpha of their sextet. So cherry red and white are the leaders of the team now, and before you ask, we as the next generation, have an easier understanding of it, because we grew up with the show at the time." he said as a green star appeared next to it, as Andy jumped once.

 ** _"He's right Todd, I chose to darken my color, because Cherry red was the indication of the leader of the team, while White with gold and black mixed in was the leader of the first sextet, cherry red with gold mixed in it was and is the leader of the second. Though at this rate, we're getting involved if Louis tries to take one of the girls hostage when you take him down Luke, Todd, Doctor Marrow, and here's the other thing."_** Robbie said, through Derek, as he, Eddie, Billy and Andy jumped on the table as their numbers pointed up at me.

 ** _"Doctor as you saw from my and Andy's reaction at the house, we go alpha male with our mates, I'm betrothed to Jenny, though altogether our age group got overly territorial with our mates, sisters, mothers, girl cousins or aunts. So with that, he even tries to catch one of the girls, before they let the cops in, it's getting a knife taken to his wrist this time, and I'm the one doing it."_** Derek read out and I nodded to that as I sighed as I got who the voice was.

"I think Robbie chose the original tinge while Dylan took on the one that Rocky had on the show Uncle Dave." Jason said to me and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts. "Robert I don't blame you for that reaction, but you don't need to give the guy, whoever it was, a concussion for knocking her across the room, though you can help, keep in mind that in this time swearing at your age we're not allowing at this age, okay." I said and he jumped once to answer me as Luke took it then as he went to the next question.

"To switch subjects, I take it you chose the darker version of your color while Dylan had the one when he took your favorite character's place?" Luke asked and a slight smile went into his tone as he answered him. ** _"Yeah I did, but as you saw, we're completely even in strengths, you got the guess right Jason, but we figured out why the duo were like that: the gold armor on Tommy was meant to signify the complete equal to the red ranger, and Tommy's updated color."_**

 ** _"White with gold and black mixed into it, and my color, cherry red, are the symbol of the alphas now. So Tommy and Jason are completely equal in strength and everything else, while Kimberly had a deep pink in her color and she's alpha of the girls, but for the girls it's omega, and then omega's first, second, third and fourth, but here's the thing though in our way of life."_**

 ** _"Rosie is and was engaged to Billy here, and she's had a crush on him since we started school, but that's the ranking in the girls, for the boys though. We know that in the last decade and half a kids group of friends were mixed gender so we decided to do the same. But the leaders of the gang are me, Andy and Sarah, which is the same as the Rangers, had they not screwed around in the series."_**

 ** _"So while Jason had to the original shade, Rocky has the upgrade and the upgrade is the signal of the second in command of the team, if we were a pack, Dylan happens to be our beta. Sarah our omega and Andy and I are the alpha's and the ranks go down the line from there, though we're not playing every episode in its entirety, this is just to signal the line ranks. Though Damian is on the edge of joining us soon enough, but the ranks, if we keep it up like this."_**

 _ **"Are going to result in an alternate reality had the producers not gone with the break up letter and the team figured out the darn thing for what it was, to help Tommy keep his concentration and keep the team intact. That's what we're trying to assmililate here actually by us being like this."**_ Jason read out and we nodded to that and Jamie nodded in agreement to his thoughts.

"I was actually disgusted with the fact that they decided to end his relationship with her like that, it's not uncommon for a cross country or global relationship. But our parents would say, to keep that relationship intact, to put things on hold and rebuild till we were back together. Though my brothers would kill whoever tried to move in on me when I belong to someone else." she said and a pink star appeared in answer to her remark.

"I guess Sarah agrees with you on that Jamie, our parents would also say that if you sent that to him, than what goes on between you and Tony is between you, me and Derek and us alone, it's your private life, so we stay out of it." Jason said to her smiling and Derek grinned dangerously as he finished that remark. "Yeah there's that in its entirety, but with us being your familial trio, you need us if you chose that decision."

"And frankly to answer that remark, if one of the guys insulted you, because he got some idiotic friendship means nothing letter when you already told us that nothing's going to change and nothing ever would he's in big trouble. While we, Ricky, Dylan, Jeff and Peter would do that if some punk tries that when you belong to Tony." he said and Malcolm ended the conversation at that with a bemused look on his face.

"Alright subject change now and at any rate your right son, with Tony away this coming summer and you being around a bunch of kids your own age, though their ghosts. But there's no trouble, but this is between you and Tony and me and Jacob as we're your fathers. Aside from that, I've gotten used to Rebecca communicating to me in the way they are, so though she's not here physically, I have her here in spirit at least."

"It's like if the kids spirit animals are with you, so not here physically, you can at least have them there with you in spirit, and as if that's not enough now. If this had happened for real and aside from that, if you're spending three months in the berkshires, it's best if you set things on hold and rebuild the bond till you're back together baby." he said and she nodded to his suggestion and Theo smiled as she looked at him.

"I'm lucky I never got a cat or a dog, or if they're wondering around the property, it's going to be a living nightmare, because it's like if the trio ended up in Sierra Nevada and it took them close to two months to find them again. So with the fact you sometimes bring Petie and Jesse with you when our families get together for game nights or dinner dates, I don't recommend that this time guys." I said to him and he nodded to that.

"Good point, I can get my brother to watch my cat and dog for a few months, while we're away, or we can put them in the kennel for a few months. But either way, with us being in a house the size of a castle, it's best not to have them wondering around the property, especially not when Craine is getting ready to break out soon enough." he said and Theo switched subjects then back to Jamie and her boyfriend.

"I take it Anthony is the one, right?" she asked and he and Dana nodded. "Yeah they've been together for ten months now, but watching them together. It's he'd do anything, be anything for her. He's the one alright, and to keep from losing my future son-in-law at this rate, if it means keeping their relationship from falling apart. We're going by the advice of our age group, than when separated they cool it down for a few months and then get back together." Dana said to her smiling and we nodded to that gently.

"They're twelve, but at that age, if he'd been the true green ranger/white ranger, my daughter is not suffering an emotional breakdown, because the quintet, let alone ten, can't see that the letter is meant to prevent their relationship from falling apart here. As to that, if Peter leaps before he looks, Luke is going to kill him vocally for whatever insult he said to you, when what goes on is between you and Tony and me and Jacob, honey." Malcolm added and she nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"Why do I feel like this coming summer is basic scares in addition to possible trouble, before the real trouble gets started though dad?" Derek asked him and he sighed. "Because with us at the house, Craine is going to see that with a trio of kids your age in the house he's got a chance to have children, so whatever do and until you go to bed, stay with us in the room, okay." Dana said and they all nodded to her gently.

"Uh guys, the burgundy ball just jumped off the table here." Tom said and I looked at it. "Grandpa that you?" Eleanor asked and he jumped once to answer her. "Grandpa, you mean Fred or Johnathan?" Luke asked and she smiled. "I mean Frederick, you remember when he met us at the front door while the kids were going at it. My parents took the forms of books and the salt and pepper shakers to get our attention."

"And..., aw terrific, Aunt Alicia just showed up with him and Andy, she's possessed the orange billiard ball to get our attention." She said as the orange solid jumped on the table and rolled over to her as well as she, Fred and Andy moved in front of us. "It's them, alright what's wrong exactly?" Luke asked a message wrote itself out at that. "Are you just planning on sticking around for the next seven months if the lord is trying to help you with protecting me from Craine guys?" she added and a message wrote out.

 ** _"To answer your question baby, yes, I am staying, as is Alicia, Heavenly Father has gifted us and your parents ten months with you so you can master your powers till you're at full strength. Like you said, we may not be here physically, but we're with you in spirit and at the moment, the five of us are not ready to just leave you on your own yet, so we're staying with you till you're ready."_**

 ** _"With you just getting over the trauma, the five of us and mother have decided to stay for several more years, but you got us like this with you. So as either like the billiard balls or messages in the way we have been doing ever since you recovered. Kids with you just meeting my brother and his friends, they're keeping you out of trouble, during this next trip, just stay out of the greenhouse, because those stairs and the ramps need to be welded into place."_**

 ** _"Father never fixed the damn things after he died so we have to do it and second, there's a few areas that are slightly unstable, so be careful, okay."_** He said and the triplets nodded to his request, before his number turned to Luke as he answered his question. ** _"And to answer your question son, I just checked on your cousin, Eleanor. And it's gone from bad to worse regarding the Websters as you saw from the newspaper, everyone in town has called off doing business with them and they can't call out to his parents to wire them any money."_**

 ** _"And with the latest elections getting started regarding the president, the stock markets are refusing him to throwing any investments into the market, essentially they lost everything regarding this. As to that, with the fact Rebecca left everything to you, Louis is drinking himself into stupor and he's convinced that this will is a fake and the one your mother created was the real one."_**

 ** _"He's two steps away from a full blown psychotic break, so for your own safety, I think all of you had better show up tomorrow, because I have no doubt he's going to try attempted murder and claim that Jane is the sole heir. Despite the fact that everyone who's read the newspaper knows Eleanor heir the sole heir."_** I read out as a dark, near brownish, red star appeared on the paper next to the message and I nodded and the quartet, Tom and I exchanged looks at that.

"If he chooses to come, before we report in, and I have to arrest him, it means he's taken in more than the maximum safe dose and needs to get his stomach pumped." Tom said and I nodded. "We've both dealt with violent criminals and several outbursts in this building, but I've always had my kit on standby if that does happen. Though I'm giving him one chance to cool down, but he even tries it and comes here drunk, when Todd, Mary and the Sandersons are just arriving, and if I have knock him out."

"Than he's staying in the hospital till the trial, great that's terrific, alright boys that happens and I need all three of you and Janie, you better call John and his team here to arrest him, because it's going to take all of us and this is the last cup of alcohol he's taking in." I said and they nodded as I looked at it. "Fred how much is this 10% in the will exactly?" I asked him gently and his tone went serious as he answered me at that.

 ** _"The amount comes to 10.5 quintillion son, but that amount is nothing next to the amount that you and my grand daughter inherited from me and your in-laws. But this amount is enough to keep them going till they retire. But Richard is being taught in public schooling, while Jane is going through her job. All in all, the Websters are living their lives like normal people."_**

 ** _"As you saw in the revenues of the last 130 years, gold, silver and the jewels themselves are going for fives times what they're worth on the open market. But this amount is enough any sane man would lose their sanity, had they realized they just stabbed themselves in the heart kiddo. Your sister was exactly who we chose to be responsible enough and mature enough to see it."_**

 ** _"She knew what was at stake and knew that if she kept to our dying wishes, and saw the reverse in the handwritten message Rebecca, Mother and I left her, she'd get everything and acted accordingly. But any more attempts to ruin others like he'd done to Todd's friends or Eleanor, and they lose half this ten percent and are left $5,250,000,000,000,000,000, which is still higher than normal."_** Malcolm read out and we all nodded to that firmly.

"Did you want us in on your family secret though: the sextet, Janie, Tom, Rick and me though, because like Rebecca's inner circle, they nominated us as full time locals into their town. Because we don't care she's this gifted anymore than your friends did and do about you, when we got her to Jared?" I asked and a gentle message wrote itself out and I realized it was my mother-in-law. ** _"Yes dear we did, we could see the good in all of you and you'd never look at this as the friends with benefits thing."_**

 ** _"Instead you acted as the true friends she deserved and seeing your counterparts on the movies they created it would be the same thing. As for my inner circle, they're the same way it doesn't matter to them I'm descended from a raving maniac. Because my true descension is through my grandmother, to Frederick and further down. Despite having a connection to Hugh, it's through Caroline where all the good and white magic comes from in me and Eleanor."_**

 ** _"And we all have good and evil in us, but what part we choose to act on is who we really are, my daughter, she's a good witch, full of white magic and as to that. That's why I chose and doted on her as she grew up. She just forgot how to use her powers and her abilities of second sight by the time Rob was killed in the accident and we stopped going to visit her godparents, before my heart attack son."_** Eleanor read out and they looked at her in amazement at the news.

"You're a witch, who's the person responsible for that exactly?" Jason asked in shocked amazement and she chuckled. "My father is actually honey, with my ability of second sight, I ended up getting my father's telekineis and pyrotelekinsis as well. So with that, I have dad's ability to master the creative arts and I'm doing some studying later, but whatever was in that potions book he gave me." she said and looked at them gently.

"But as to that, looks like you're my innocents this time, I just have to keep my demon from hurting anyone or worse now." she added gently and they nodded. "Well looks like Rick and I are the designated cops chosen to be involved in your secret. Though now the question is why does the Chief know so much about this?" Tom asked and she smiled as she got it. "He's either the cousin or brother to Jared Jefferson Tom, I just have to hear the words from them, but if I'm right, Rick is a Concord town local."

"Which is why is why Jared and Uncle Jack immediately contacted him when the trio brought me in the next morning, he's a member of the locals that knew my familial secret. But he forgot my mother was descended from the bastard till we explained that I've taken mom's place as the maternal heirarchy of the family here." she said and he nodded to that as Malcolm answered her with a bemused look on his face.

"Well I'm lucky you're the head of the department Nell, though hearing you say my name in explanations when Andrew and the kids met you, was enough of a shock. Till I remembered that your mother's married was your surname, believe me, hearing just what type of man Lou is though, I was ready to have him committed just to prevent a lawsuit at the time." he said and she gave his arm a gentle squeeze.

"Mom gave you certain details, but hearing you're in charge, I was intending to, if the added money she left me when I met the six of you was enough, I could finish college and join your team, and tell you myself who I really am. As you saw me as a younger version of my mother Malcolm, fortunately the first month, before we came back, was doing what the setback caused here when I realized where my bloodline started."

"That was the quartet's intention, by having us stay a month, so they could reverse the amount of emotional damage that Lou caused in my therapy, and with the six of you around, before I was released from the hospital and David and I were engaged. There was absolutely no chance for him to win this trial, and not when you, Uncle Jared and Rick Redford had my therapy and medical information." she said and he nodded.

"Jared and Rick had the right idea that month, I was intending to have the program and your team run as a family business now, before I met you for real myself. But I never would of have guessed your parentage would have resulted in your becoming a witch with the ability to see the souls of the dead, with the added abilities of telekinesis and pyrotelekinesis. And why does that one sound familiar?" Dana asked her and Derek answered that with a smile then as he said it, as the triplets exchanged smiles.

"Pyro is the root word for pyrotelekinesis. That was John's power on the X-Men mom, but in his eyes here being an X-Man is like being a Jedi, he wanted a chance to cut loose and be free of the restraints of holding his powers back. And joined Magneto and turned into a power hungry maniac as a result." he said and we nodded. "I take you kids love the Marvel comes and the superhero shows and movies growing up huh?"

"Because you know a lot about superheroes." Todd said and and the trio nodded to answer him. "Okay, well that's going to be quite a bombshell, but first we pay off their debt and shut down their stocks, I get the feeling there's about to be trouble if Bush is elected later, that is we don't have a repeat of the gulf war and desert storm again." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to her opinion.

"Yeah well let's just enjoy the peace for the night we can go into this tomorrow, as we go over the planning for this trip. What with the fact that I'm now involved and I'm the chairman of your department, this time what's the plan exactly Nell?" he asked her and she explained that him smiling as she said it to him then. "Well first off, in addition to being a parapsychology study, it's going to be a summer long get away."

"Tom with you around, we could use your help, this way Uncle Jack has a line to us from inside the house if there's trouble." she said and he nodded to that. "Tom, you and I are transferring to Concord till January, as to why, with the fact they're running a spring and semester long study and house party there. They need police help and psychiatric, as well medical, help and between all three of us that covers all three roots."

"For whoever gets involved here, but with the fact the house is not able to take a land line I recommend all of you bring cell phones here this time guys, so we got a line outside the house. Then, secondly, with your counterparts coming along this time, best not to leave Eleanor or Lili alone this time in a room, though with the fact their coming up in mid October here. We just make sure he doesn't scare anyone else up the stairs this time." Jefferson said and Tom nodded to his decision gently.

"Alright we better take a break, Hey Tom, why not call your wife over and we do a game night tonight, Luke, how much did you bring with you, candy poker wise exactly?" she asked and he chuckled. "We have thirty packages of candy for poker night here, but I'm looking at sixty bucks for seven pizzas and with three kids, they can play with the pool table or the our little friends can play games with them here." he said to her smiling and she nodded smiling at that we relaxed and settled.

"Guys you can take off your shoes, this house is your house as well you know." She said looking at the triplets and they nodded as they removed their jackets and shoes and settled on the couch to watch tv then with the kids. "Alright pizza preferences guys?" I added and they nodded "Yeah Uncle Dave pepperoni, supreme, and combination in our case." Jamie said and we nodded. "Alright well that's two supremes, two pepperoni, combination, meat lovers, barbecue, and veggie lovers in ours."

"We left our fridge and cabinet full of drinks, though with us slightly on duty, it's three parts non to one part is and don't over do it guys. Let's just enjoy tonight off, before we do anything else here." Eleanor said and Jefferson nodded in agreement to that thought as we called the pizza parlor and we bought eight pizzas for dinner as the kids were screwing around with the pool table till it was time for dinner.

After a night of peace and quiet as we settled into a pizza, movie and game night, before the Keoughs headed home, with us adults fooling around with several card games. Things shifted into the final piece of her recovery from what happened the year before. As her final recovery hit when the Websters crossed the line between rational and hsving a psychotic break as the trouble started the next day, barely an hour after Mary and Todd arrived so we go could over this.


	14. 13: Drunken Arrest and Prep Work

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations start to pick up, before they leave as they go to her mother's lawyer and deal with getting a court date set up, before it switches back to his memories, but from here, he starts feeling his feelings for her getting deeper as the situation starts to deteriorate before the blow out the next night at the house and he sees Craine face to face.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs. Though from here his memories of the first forty eight hours of the intrusions start getting worse as he has to deal with her emotional condition.**

 **But from here their relationship starts growing and he starts acting like her husband from here, before he admits his feelings for her.**

 **Chapter 13: Drunken Arrests and Felonies**

It was after the duo showed up that we started preparing. "I'm lucky I packed my emergency kit, but this is ridiculous. Already honey, if he shows up, stay behind Todd, I'm not risking him hurting you this time." I said as I grabbed my medical kit, filled up a syringe with 20cc's of Valium, capped the plastic syringe, put it in my syringe case and put it behind the couch as we got to work on planning.

It was around an hour, before I heard the doorbell go off. "Either that's Luke or its Lou, but either way get ready, honey, be careful when you get that door." I said and she nodded as she went to get it and I grabbed my medical bag and hid it behind the table, so whoever it was didn't see it and know we were waiting in ambush, if it was Lou and he was beyond drunk then, as I heard a furious shout then.

"What the hell are you doing here Watts?" I heard and quickly stood up at that as I saw Lou and Jane walk in. "They're here, because we called them before I started going over this and if you're here about a court date between you and your lawyer and us and Wilson, don't bother, the will is sealed in stone Jane, aside from that I just saw the paper." Eleanor said sternly as they walked in and I suddenly got a whiff of alcohol.

"Before you go looking for trouble I promise I'm writing a check for $250,000,000 and ten gold bars, you can live off that for now Lou, just cool down." she said and he looked at her and I saw a glazed look in his eyes as the smell of alcohol became even heavier and I stood up slowly as I looked at him. "Not again, girls get back now." Todd said as he stood up slowly off the couch as he stood in next to her protectively.

'Honey get behind him, I'm not risking it right now.' I told her and she moved behind Todd and he put himself in front of her gently. "Lou if you came here drunk get out right now." I said with a stern tone. 'Dear god what now?' I heard and then heard my younger brother call out. 'Theo, Luke, alright get in here quick, he's drunk.' I heard Eleanor think to them and a minute later they walked into the room as he called out sternly then.

"Webster if you're looking for trouble I suggest you get away from the girls right now!" I heard a voice call out as Luke walked in the door with Theo right behind him. "Don't try it Lou, I already said we're getting you ten percent, there's no need for violence." I said to him and he answered that coldly. "If you read the newspaper you know we lost everything, I can't support my family on what I have." he said and Eleanor answered that as the girls moved closer together as the duo and I readied ourselves for a fight.

"The arrangements are going being to be made, but you can't afford to be in that house, if you want to hold on to anything, your house, your cars, everything, it's the only option you have here Lou, you're going to have to move and deal with your probationary period, but this is just temporary for only five years, but that ten percent is, out of the amount mom left me with, is really $500,750,000,000,000,000,000. in total, but that's yours, if you go through with this probationary period and deal with it."

"For now it's a living allowance that is going to last each month and be refilled every month till it you're done than you get the entire amount, but that's the deal. It's this or you lose everything, and it's been written in stone. But I'll get the money to pay off your debt, you don't have to start a fight here Lou, calm down now." I said firmly as she finished my sentence as Theo moved next to her and Mary then.

"And I said I was getting you for the time being, in order to pay off that $300,000,000., but you don't need to start a fight here, I'll get you the money, but there's no need to start fighting over the inheritance, now leave the apartment, I'm turning the will over to Wilson this afternoon and we can get some of it out for you now." She said and Mary slammed the will back in the box and locked it, before he could grab it and leave and she grabbed both as I put myself in front of the table then as they walked forward.

"Get out of my apartment or I'm calling the cops Lou." she said a second time and he shook his head. "I don't think so, if that's the ten, than its choke change, I want the entire amount." he said with a growl. "Lou you're walking a fine in getting arrested, we'll take care of your debts, but there's need for violence now calm and leave or we're arresting you now." I said with a warning tone and he snarled at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, we came for the savings bond boxes and the will." he said and Eleanor grabbed the phone. "Put that down Nell." he snapped and I grabbed him. "Touch her and I'm having you arrested Lou, get out." I said and he yanked some thing out of his pocket and I quickly dodged as Todd grabbed him from behind. "Get him to floor he's loaded!" I snapped as she called the cops as the fight got worse between us.

As Luke grabbed him by the arm and I yanked his arm behind his back as I disarmed him as he shouted a warning to him then. "He has a Switchblade." I snapped and Todd yanked his arm behind his back as he yanked something else and working together we yanked the second one out of his grip and he snapped at him sternly, before the next jolt threw me into the wall as and the duo shoved him against the other as he said it.

"Alright that's enough, calm down Lou, you're not going anywhere here, girls get back and get those off the table, there's more than one, he's drunk and this an armed robbery, we need back up!" Todd shouted over the noise as Eleanor grabbed it and set it on the bookshelf as I called out to the person walking past the door. "God damn it, Alright Mary get the boxes, I have to help them." Eleanor said and she nodded.

Grabbing an added ampoule from my bag she grabbed the syringe I loaded and took 6cc's and added to it. "Yeahs that works, it's going to counteract the whatever drug this is. Here, get the cops up here now, he's armed and its code 1325, Tom, we need back up." I shouted out to him as he was walking past the door and tossed the disarmed switchblade to him and he quickly charged in at that as he called out orders to his wife.

"Jane call the guys code 1325, we got a drunken domestic disturbance and I need back up. Repeat that as code 1325 at the Apt. 207 drunken arrest!" I heard Tom call out as he ran into the apartment as he helped us as the fight threw him into the couch as Luke said it again as he struggled to get him to the floor, before he kicked his legs out from under him and they forced him to his knees Hen.

"What the hell, has he lost it completely?" he said and I answered that. "He's drunk and probably on speed, we need to get him to the floor, I've got a syringe with 26cc's of anesthesia and I'm putting him under, because he's beyond drunk, give them a hand. I'm knocking him out, before he hurts himself." I said and he grabbed him and knocked his legs out from under him as Luke shouted it out again.

"Calm down Webster!" Luke shouted over the struggle as he wrestled him away from the table and Todd grabbed him by the shoulder as he hit the wall and he struggled to get free as he answered that with a growl, and I knew the greed had taken over as he snarled at him. "I want that will!" he growled as he struggled to get a hold of everything in it as Todd yanked him away from the table and helped me wrestle him to the floor.

"Honey the case now, Tom, guys, hold him down!" I snapped and she threw the case I kept the instruments needed for a fast sedation in case a fight broke out in the building, since I usually dealt with a lot of drug addicts and alcoholics, at me and I caught it and opened it up as I heard the sirens as we struggled to get him under control as I heard pounding on the door. "Lou stop, calm down now!" I snapped sternly as he struggled to get free as Luke and Todd had him pinned to the floor as Todd looked at Mary.

Looking at Tom, he nodded. "The guys just arrived. Times up Webster, you just crossed the line here there's no getting out of this. Mary answer it, it's my team." he said and she nodded, before he caught her by the ankle and she fell to the floor. "Let her go." I snapped and something came flying and sliced his hand at that. "What the hell was that?" Tom asked her and she explained that. "Eddie, if that's you, put it down alright."

"And to answer your question that was a carving knife Tom, alright whoever did that, thank you for the help." she said and Mary jerked free as an unseen person pulled her to her feet as a message wrote itself out in a beyond furious teenage male tone. ' ** _Listen you bastard, you keeps your hands off my protectors.'_** I read out in red ink as I watched as the knife suddenly shifted directions and was aimed at his throat.

"Alright kid, there's no need for violence, put the knife down." Luke quickly said and I repeated the order. "Robert enough already, calm down now. Let it go, put it down.' I snapped and the knife fell to the floor as she finished my sentence. "Thanks Robbie. Mary get up." Eleanor said to her quickly and she jerked free and quickly went to the door as she quickly grabbed the and Tom looked at us then.

"Just who was that exactly." Tom asked and she explained that. "It's Robbie, their timeline was when men got overly protective of their mothers and mates, I think he thinks of me and the girls as an adoptive mother and aunt, because they were hanging around me when we were at the house." she said and Mary grabbed the door and pulled it open. "Guys hurry up, get in here!" Todd shouted and the cops came charging in.

"Alright calm down now, you're under arrest Webster!" Officer Reinhold shouted and working together they and Tom helped us as we got the cuffs on him and they held him to the floor as he struggled to get free and I finished up with the syringe as I said it with a stern tone to him. "That's enough Lou, you're under arrest, guys hold him down and get an ambulance up here, he's in the tank indefinitely for the next two months here, till the trio now." I said and they forced him to the floor.

As I sedated him he snapped at me. "You're not taking me alive Marrow!" he snapped and I answered that with a stern tone in my voice. "I just did Lou, you crossed the line and point of no return, you're spending twenty years in the care of my boss and you're under arrest as of now. Your wife is raising your son on her own, because you crossed the line and I'm making sure they're well taken care of, but there's no going back now."

"Any chance you had of rationalizing this is at an end, I'm having you committed for this, you're in rehab for the next five years." I said and Sergeant Jackson looked at me then. "What's going on Dr. Marrow?" he asked and I sighed. "We just got the proper will back from the bank yesterday and they're pissed that her parents left her the entire fortune, of both sides of the family in those boxes and everything that belonged to her family, both sides of it, out in Concord." I said and he nodded as Officer Jenkins looked at him.

"Nobody's holding a knife, so why is there a carving knife, covered in his blood, lying on the floor exactly?" he asked and a message appeared in front of him, it's tone sheepish as he read it out. **_"I did that officer, my name is Robbie, as to what happened before you arrived, he attacked her and I grabbed a carving knife and sliced his hand, he's lost it completely. Eleanor was the one who freed us, and we were doing her a favor to protect her and her female friends, I'm one of seven that was trying to get her attention in the movie when they were at the house at the time."_**

 ** _"At the moment though we're sticking around in here for a while, while the sextet are going over this, but that explains that message over there, I wrote that and frankly this is more than attempted murder he could have broken her ankle when he grabbed her, but DUI, attempted forgery, breaking and entering, attempted murder, he's lost his mind completely and needs serious help right now."_** Jenkins read out and he nodded as he answered that out loud as the team exchanged bemused looks at the message as they looked at the other one.

"Thank you son, alright you can tell me who you kids are later, but what the hell is going on around here exactly?" he asked and I explained that. " After getting the tests results back from the bank they over reacted to the counter clause and decided on armed robbery with a switchblade." I said, before a member of his team answered that with a furious look on his face as he checked his pockets then as he answered me, while loooking at him.

"Found a hunting knife in his back pocket Jack, attempted armed robbery and DUI, that's two in one shot and we've arrested him six times in seven months here, well his reputation as a hotshot lawyer is destroyed when the judge and jury hear this." Officer O'neill said and he nodded in agreement to that one. "He yanked a switchblade on me and we disarmed him, before I passed it to Tom, before he had his wife get you up here guys." Luke said to him and he nodded to that as I looked at him. "DUI, that's the eighth one in six months, how he's able to get around with a driver's license is beyond me."

"Do a breathalyzer test, I want to know what his numbers, because this is enough to land him in the hospital when I get through with him, he's either on a heavy dose of ethanol or he's on speed, but either way, he's going into rehab for withdrawal and recovery for life when I give the final recommendation to the judge." I said and he nodded as they did and Jenkins read it out in shock.

"It's at .59 that's twenty units in barely three hours guys, he's in danger of alcohol poisoning here." he said and Eleanor gave the order. "Yeah alright take him to the hospital, full restraints and tell Dr. Redford, he's under arrest till the trial at the hospital. As to why he's furious enough that Lou was interfering in my recovery from the fiasco at the house last year and this is enough to put him in the tank for ten years straight."

"Well this just screwed it completely Jane, you're getting a fifth of the amount now, you can live off that and take care of Richie, our decision was going to be getting you 2.5 billion to live off of and twenty gold bars the size of remote control, and that would be enough for you guy to live on till you got back on your feet, you didn't have to resort to this, but now that you have the money goes to you and that's it for him."

"But Lou is going to jail and spending ten to fifteen years in the psychiatric ward when we take this to court for attempted murder, DUI, breaking and entering and armed robbery, as I said there's no debating the integrity test and Lou just screwed his shot at redemption he's spending five years in the psychiatric hospital. You just condemned yourselves to your fate you two, there's no changing what's written into that will, it's mom's decision and it's our admission now, it's over." she snapped and I finished it.

"Malcolm is not going to take it well when he hears this, when he finds out why we had him committed in the first place. We read the paper, I know you need money but trying to pass yourself off as us is not going to work and that's illegal as well, do you really think you can get away with this Lou. I warned you of the circumstances and there's no changing what's coming, and if your plan was forgery, it's not going to work."

"The Dudleys know David and me on sight, they're not going to let you into the house now for this, and even if they did, you don't know the layout like we do, and you'd get lost and die of starvation long before you found the vault. So with that, I'm writing a check for $2,500,000,000 and having the gold I'm giving you melted into twenty gold bars the size of a remote control car, and that total comes to another $350,000,000 and you can use that to live off of, but this is now going too far." Eleanor added and she nodded in resignation then as I looked at the eight officers standing there.

"What's that amount come to exactly if you say it like that Doctor?" Jenkins asked her and she explained that. "It comes to $11,550,000,000. That includes the gold, my account revenues are ten times that now, but in total, I've got $900,000,000,000,000,000,000 in cash and $900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 in gold, silver and jewelry, because the gold and silver is 24 carat solid gold and solid silver and bronze coins and the jewelry is the pure stuff of the type that the social society classes were dressed in and wore back in the days before the titanic sank." she said and they nodded in shock at that as he said it for all of them.

"Man if this was that comic strip I'd say I'm the twilight zone here, alright what happened to result in this exactly if he came back with a weapon?" Reinhold asked her and she sighed. "When we, the quintet and me, first met the Websters and I were going over my mother's will, but that first will was a test, at the same time their stocks crashed, David was choosing applicants for the research project he was running and I'm one of his chosen applicants and the project involved my house as well."

"After spending a week at my family mansion, I evidently passed whatever tests our mother set for us and I gained the second will she wrote out to me and inherited the entire family fortune, because of it. When I told the Websters that, they lost their tempers and we threw them out of the apartment, though I was giving a tenth of what money they deserve for that attitude, the lion's share belongs to me and David." she said and he nodded to that as he looked at the amount in the box, and then at her.

"And that's just a piece of it Dr. Vance?" Jenkins asked and pointed at the savings bond boxes and she nodded to him to answer that. "That's just a very small portion of the amount Jake, my great grandfather brought back close to five hundred billion and put it in this box, and after four generations, here's the amount I've got along with the amount back at the mansion and everything mom passed to me as a result."

"Fact of the matter is this is what caused him to lose it, and he comes back and decides on armed robbery with a switchblade, as we're minding our own business. The fight wasn't provoked and David gave him one warning and he still attacked him, after two warnings to cool down he attacked him and it took them five minutes to get him to the floor, when Tom arrived, before you showed up to help us." she said and he nodded as he looked at Lou with a firm look as Reinhold said it for him sternly.

"Alright attempted robbery with a weapon, DUI, attempted murder, attempted forgery, and breaking and entering, and you're a lawyer, well I'd say this is the end of the line for you buddy boy." Reinhold said with a stern growl and I looked at him and Jenkins and gave the order to them. "Get them out of our house, I'm setting up a restraining order till we leave Jack." I said and they nodded as Reinhold looked at us.

"You got the will if he went berserk, I want to see the reason for why we had to arrest him." he asked and she nodded as she passed it to him and he nodded dangerously as he read it and I knew he was beyond furious at this information and why he attacked us. "Well there's no changing this admission to the will you two. What you put her through still pisses off the chief and everyone connected to Dr. Craine, if these are her orders, they're getting activated and there's no changing it."

"How long Doctor, before you probate this will, because Jefferson is going to have us tailing them both, if he hadn't just landed himself in the hospital for a nervous breakdown and multiple felonies?" he asked and she answered that. "Once the court date hits the probate is going to take another week and we leave two weeks after that, because we're all moving to Concord and back to my family mansion." she said and they nodded to that and dragged them out of the room, before we ended that.

"Well that just blew their chances of getting anything out of this aside from the .5 billion dollars in both versions." Mary said as I heard Luke sigh as he looked at us."What caused him to lose it, because I was just getting ready to knock when I heard the argument, and figured you needed the help?" Luke asked and she sighed as she answered him. "You okay sis?" he added and she nodded with a smile as she hugged him and he tightened his arms around her and I hid a smile. Their bond had grown into a brother/sister bond in the eighteen months since we found each other.

"After our last trip the house, I went to the bank and found that savings box, evidently this was test to see who got the entire fortune. The will mom gave them was a testing one to see what she'd do once mom was gone." she said and he nodded to that as they walked over to the table and she opened up the box. "They came to get this, jeez that's more than I was expecting, let me guess he had a knife or gun on him when he tried to grab this stuff?" Theo asked as she looked at the coins she picked up and she nodded to her as they grabbed the spare chairs in the corner pulled them over.

"Yeah and I got the reason for all the hallucinations, before you got a look at him yourself that night, here read this." she said and passed her the letter. "Our family has the ability..., of second sight, whoa, you mean you can see the souls of the dead, that's amazing, alright that explains the panic attack, before you went into shock, David said Renee killed herself, was she what you saw that night, before the repeated paranormal phone calls and attacks on you. The ability started going crazy, before we all got a good look at the bastard ourselves." Luke said and she nodded to that as she answered him.

"Yeah fact of the matter is that the entire situation when we were there was a test, when the six of us were standing in front of the doors we were judged innocent, second was my ability activating all at once, but having it start going crazy on me was enough that it explains the shock I was in when David told us the truth, right after you left the room, Theo, he started pushing the hallucinations even harder and I was trying to sort through it with him coming at me from one direction and the kids from the other, before he caved the room in on me." she said and her eyes narrowed in anger at that.

"What happened exactly, because the shock kept getting worse before the attack in the bedroom?" Theo asked and she explained that. "After seeing her hanging there I decided to check his study for any information to why I was seeing this when you weren't, only to find her painting hanging on the wall and she was in a set of photo albums, before flipping through them revealed she was pointing me to the fireplace and I went to check on it, and found at least fifty skeletons buried in the ash and he possessed one of them."

"After causing it to practically jump at me I backed up automatically and they turned me to the nursery door next and that's when it went from simple haunting to being terrorized by him, before Dave realized what the heck was going on. The shock I was in was from the blow I took at the nursery door, and if you checked my side when you took me the hospital the next day you probably found the bruise, but he punched me and knocked me away from the door. By that point the shock kicked in and I was on the verge of collapsing in the hallway then, before I came to our sitting room that night."

"I'd put it together and knew what every clue pointed to then, but the Welcome home, that was the part I didn't get till he ran me into the ballroom and I realized what it meant then. My great grandmother looked like me at this age as did her grandmother and what it meant was they were telling me I was their blood relative, everything she was telling me was really saying I was our only chance to make it out of the house in one piece and survive till morning." she said and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That explains why you turned so pale, you probably got hit in either the uterus or the solar plexus, I knew he had the right idea of taking you to the hospital, but I didn't think it was because of this. You were trying to fight through what they were doing to you and to top it off, you were in physical pain from that blow to your side that night, I'm going to kill that asshole a second time for this and as to why, I thought it was physical abuse."

"We saw the bruise alright, and I thought it was Webster who did that, I was ready to kill when we checked your side to see how much damage he did to you after you fell to the floor when they dropped you and though I was unconscious, I'd rather have him deal with you first than me, because we weren't losing you to that bastard. I knew I was right, I just never expected him to try and kill you to prevent us from finding out he was there haunting the house, or you were our only chance of making it out alive."

"After getting you to the hospital the following morning and I woke up at around two that night, Theo and I went to check on you and found David asleep next to you, he hadn't left your side all night. Blood tests came back you were going to have to be on nitroglycerin for the following five years, and you lost a close to two units of blood, because the blow ruptured a artery, you were bleeding eternally after the stand off. Altogether you scared the hell out of us when we thought we lost you that night." he said and she nodded as Theo finished his sentence as her eyes narrowed in hatred.

"David what was the discussion you had with Benson that night, after the fight over the painting?" she asked and I explained that. " If there was a possibility of a full scale intrusion and she took damage, before it, pull the plug on the investigation and get her to rest if she was going into shock. He said not to leave and wait till morning till the Dudleys got back. Luke I was following medical and police orders, you're lucky not to have killed yourself, but this could have gotten you arrested, because you violated the orders I'd taken by a medical doctor and the chief of police." I told him and he nodded.

"That bastard, that entire time he was really after you and then nearly kills you that night, it took David fifteen minutes to get your heart beating again when they dropped you, once we were sure you were stabilized it took us another fifteen minutes to check the damage on you, because we didn't know why your heart stopped beating that fast at the time and ended up finding a bruise directly over your uterus, and another to your left side and you wound up with a head injury as well, so loss of eighteen ounces of blood and internal injuries and repeated tranfusion for a week at the time."

"In total there was damage to three organs and a third degree concussion, that was enough to piss us all off at the time, but what made it even worse it took you a week to wake up and you were in bed for a month, Jefferson took half of it, before we brought you back to Boston and the MD at Riverside took the rest at the time. Having Webster lose it when you three weeks into your recovery was what pissed me off at the time."

"If we're going back this time we're bringing back the proper medical equipment with us in order to do it." she said and Eleanor nodded in agreement. "Unconscious for week and six weeks in bed and to top it off, Webster chooses to not see what we're really doing and all he's thinking about is money right at the moment, I was ready to beat the crap out of him and then he makes your pain even worse when he grabs you like that."

"That's when I chose I was not going back to New York, you needed me more, our frienship was all that mattered and if it meant getting away from New York for life than fine, I was ready to leave the hustle and bustle of the big city and Luke and I already connected, the situation changed our lives forever. You though, you changed things for both of us and our friendship had snapped into place in just three days back then."

"I could start life here and live with Luke, since we're both artists and he's a architect and contractor, while I work here." she added to her and she answered her. "I was actually relieved you were sticking around when you told me that, you guys are my best friends, and that was actually enough to really irk the duo off, because all five in one city and we were in range of each other. I'd rather spend my time with you than being around them." she said and they smiled at her as Theo finished her sentence.

"You're my best friend, Andy didn't have what you did in personality, we connected from day one and we went through something together she didn't. In fact none of our former friends went through what we did and came out of it changing us forever. Caroline gave us the best and biggest gift of all, and that was each other: our friends and our soulmates, the six of us chose each other to our former friends and it was worth it."

"Though if the asshole does comes back, I'm not falling for it this time, alright so with that this explains everything that we need to know, but if we got a medical doctor involved, this information that is being kept between us. As if sudden jolts like this are not bad enough, you're afraid of enclosed spaces and for David it resulted with one heck of a jolt after the stairs collapsed on him that night. Though I didn't think the bastard would know what you guys were afraid of." she said to her and I answered that.

"Thirty feet and a solid floor I can take, but not a rickety staircase twenty feet off the ground, I'm acrophobic, I hate heights like being on a bridge with a two hundred foot drop, and then to top it off, she needs to pull me up, if he forces me up there again and I'm killing him a second time." I said to her and she nodded in agreement. "Did you put that into the script on purpose Dave, Liam took your appeals to it in the exact same way, I didn't think he was afraid of heights?" Luke asked and I nodded as I explained that.

"Yeah I did, with my being a psychiatrist I had to get him to treat this as if he were really me when we made the movie last year, though the ending was enough, that he did me that was the me if I had lost her. So my research was set to being focused on being a tribute to what happened there in the house, when we lost you guys, Theo, if she lost you, would be just as heart broken as I was at the time. Though if he does it again, and I really am killing him a second time for nearly killing her." I said and he nodded to that.

"Killing him though he's dead already there's got to be a joke in there somewhere, but this is turning into a case overkill now, we killed him once and he just barely misses killing Nell and me that day, well if we're up there again, we're going over everything that is needed, before we do it. What's the total coming to in the boxes, if Webster came here with a switchblade?" Luke asked and I sighed as I answered him.

"$400,000,000,000,000 in gold, silver and jewelry, but there's trillions in the house somewhere, Rebecca's been liquidating some of it to get the funds needed and wrote a check just before she died to get us the money to move to Concord. You better read that will and the one from Frederick, because you're going to get a shock at the amount here." I said and he read it and responded in shock. "Whoa, that's suddenly more money than you guys need right now." he said and she chuckled as she answered him.

"Yeah that was my thought when I read that myself, but this is what caused Lou to go off the deep end, I'm the legal heiress and David's the family executor now. The purpose of the first will was a test to ascertain the good eggs from the bad eggs and what happened was I passed every single test and she flunked the test mom set for her while I passed the others. The argument you heard was the debate over the apartment Luke."

"The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', what she was really doing was seeing if he'd take her up on that or not, and when he did and was suddenly talking about money and disregarding the fact I had no home after that, they failed the test and my getting involved in the project well that changed things forever and as to why, mom figured my life was going to be connected to the house, we just didn't know how right she was, barely a week later we meet and our lives change forever." she said and he nodded to that as Theo smiled at her.

"That's an understatement, the will and the necklace resulted in you meeting me first because I arrived right after you did, following me is Mary and the guys, we get judged innocent by the doors, and your powers resulted in you putting him in the doors finally and it nearly kills you while protecting us in the process. Well how's our safety plan running this time exactly?" Theo asked and she smiled as she answered her.

"Well for starters, this time we're carrying a set of radios when in the house, we each have one, secondly instead of a single key to the gates, we're buying ten to twelve key locks and give the Dudleys one and we got the other. We're creating a hospital room inside the house, so if we can't get out at least we got a competent medical set up right there in the house, and the medical supplies needed for every situation."

"We lock and bolt the doors to our old rooms, after Luke fixes the damage he did to mine and while we each got our own cellphone we keep a cellphone pouch on us and the radios hooked to our belts or they're in our equipment bags." she said and they nodded to that in agreement. "I'm lucky I became an architect and a contractor, but the upper sections of the bedroom I can't repair like the areas above the bed, though I can fix the floor and the window and the walls and I can repaint the room as well."

"With a seven to eight month stay this time, we can head for town and spend the evenings together like we used to." Luke said to her and she smiled at that. "You better rent a nice sized moving truck though guys, because with you out there, the rents going to be on hold at your apartment." she said and he nodded to that. "Good point, we both make $30,000 a year and that's plenty to live off of, so our stuff in a truck the size of a freight liner truck trailer and our equipment in it till we get a bigger apartment."

" Alright so two or three trucks that size along with a massive amount of medical supplies and get the hospital room set up, alright my suggestion is we caravan up there first and get ourselves settled, before whoever else joins the group joins us. This way we got a chance at some group time together, and though we're not completely cut off, we deal with setting up our spots, before we deal with our studies and things get started with the six people not in the involved in the first one." Luke said to her and she nodded.

"Alright, Robbie, I know you're in here, but where this is concerned I'm not allowing it to go further than what you told him, get that temper under control and secondly you're twelve young man, swearing isn't allowed when you're under eighteen understood?" she said and the pen wrote something out to her. **_"Sorry Eleanor, like you said, in my timeline, if father was never in the house, the next in command was the first born son. I'm the first born, and I'm Hebrew, it was our job to run the household, so home schooled and helping mother with the chores."_**

 ** _"When Father was attending to the farm, after my brother and sisters were born, I took care of my brother and sisters, and my mother, had a man like Louis Webster assaulted mother like that I'd risk getting arrested for assault and battery to protect her."_** I read out and she nodded to that with a sigh. "Thank you for helping though Robbie." Mary said and second message wrote itself out to her gently.

 ** _"You're welcome Mrs. Watts, though I'm invisible at the moment, Andy, Billy, Jenny, Rose, Sarah, Eddie and I are sticking around, but we're just going to be playing one of your board games, so don't mind us."_** I read out and we nodded as I looked at her gently as we looked at the game in question as it cleaned itself up and then restarted itself, with seven positions instead of four this time as Theo looked at me. "Why do I feel like that's just a taste of what we can expect if some idiot gets too plastered to think straight while we're there, and while I'm the subject, I wasn't expecting invisible help by them suddenly getting involved in this during that altercation."

"What are the chances of added trouble exactly with what happened?" Theo asked and she sighed. "Pretty high by the looks of it. Just before Lou and Jane arrived my grandmother dropped by and flipped to a article focused on why he lost it in the first place. So if he's haunting the house, yet again, don't do anything stupid and I'm facing off against him a second time, just stay out of the way." she said and she nodded to that one gently.

"And I thought getting trapped in purgatory was bad enough, those doors are the gateway to hell, you're the only one who can see these guys. Well this brings back our conversation when you showed me the doors." she said and Eleanor started laughing at that. "Whoever brought or brings a laptop make sure you bring a very strong satellite to a Internet connection, because our research options are going to be needed here."

"That is if he doesn't decide to possess the statues this time, after what happened before." she said and she smiled. "Cleaning and restorations are easy, it's just the making sure the damn thing isn't possessed that I'm worried about here." Theo said to her and she nodded to that. "That's an understatement and if you're fooling around with the instruments check the dials, or you're going to get hurt a second time Mary." Luke said and she nodded to that.

"That was my mistake at the time that night, he evidently wound it up too tight and one chord and breaks a string, I hope whoever had knowledge of old fashioned musical instruments knows a thing or two about repairing them. What you find out about the books and stuff we found?" she asked and I answered that. "The Dudleys added the pool table and the game cards and his grandfather added the books, with the fact we got several games on the shelves we can add several more, during our nightly gatherings."

"A house this size means our kids are going to get one heck of place to hide if we got rain, but an indoor swimming pool and a basketball court and I can do a recommendation for our own ice rink, but six of ten sports on the property is enough to give the kids something to do, but that chronicles of Narnia tale had better not be true, otherwise I'm locking up the first wardrobe I can find when I see it." I said and they chuckled at that as she answered me.

"That is very intense fabrication, it's Rabbit Season" I heard and looked at the two standing on the couch. "Uh oh, here we go again, guys watch this." I said as they turned to the couch. "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "Rabbit Season" "Duck Season" "Rabbit Season" "I say it's duck season, and I say fire!" I heard from the TV, followed by the gun going off and Daffy got knocked off the couch from the blast and they started laughing at that.

"What are you waiting for, shoot him now, shoot him now." "You keep out of this, he's doesn't have to shoot you now." "Aw hold it right there, pronoun trouble, it's not he doesn't have to shoot you now, it's he's doesn't have to shoot me now, well I say he does have to shoot me now and I say fire!" I heard before the next rifle blast resulted in him hitting the wall before he got up a third time and walked over to the couch.

"God this is hilarious, but I think we better take a break now, Luke looks like he's going to die laughing at this." Todd said through his laughter and she nodded in agreement to that as she looked at the duo as they started getting into a wrestling match on the couch and she interrupted it at that with an amused smile on her face,

"Nice touch guys, you plan to do puppet shows at the house, with my toys, lets keep it from getting too real, shall we." she said through her laughter and they nodded to that. "Well if that's as real as it gets with the fact they're just toys at least we got the tv doing most of the sound effects from this, but I'm keeping the real violence out of the house till they're fifteen." I added and she nodded in agreement to that.

"So what caused him to flip out exactly?" He asked and she sighed as she answered him. "When I checked the added admission in the will I saw that it said that if the one of us took advantage of the original admission in the will and liquidated what mom left to us, and forcefully liquidated everything she left to either of us, this gave a new admission and it was a turnabout is fair play move where my parents are concerned."

"Everything you guys discussed when we ran this secondary trial, she'd already put it into the will and named David and me her legal executors, and gave us instructions that we can do a trading places move here. Hearing this they freaked out, and he went into a tangent." she said and he nodded. "Exact words used from the argument I heard between you huh?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah everything she said to me at the time, our conversation on the movie, when you got a look at it finally, I reversed the wording and she lost her temper when I told her we were moving after the trial and you with us at the time, because dad's entire family fortune he left to me as well."

"And she demanded to know if you guys were in on this as well, but she's trying to throw her anger out on us, because everything mom favored me for is because both of my folks had several supernatural gifts to them and I was like them, and she was jealous, which explains why she was shoving her resentment out on me. But altogether, this was enough to piss them both off." she said and he nodded to her.

"You got the will I want to see why they lost it." he said and she gave it to him and he read through it and smiled slightly. "Nice touch Rebecca, I'll say it's turnabout is fair play here, honey you better check this out, we didn't have to think up their trial sentences she already decided on the same." he said and she read it out to him then. "Ha, ha, yeah way to go, Rebecca, okay..." she said and read out out the entire thing to him.

 ** _"If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and everything together that my husband and I have together in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will iniated."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 ** _"Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."_** she read out and smiled as she looked at us with a grin.

"Well there no changing what's coming you two, you just screwed your chances there's no going back now, that admission is happening whether you like it or not." she said smiling and I nodded in agreement. "Alright so both parents left you something and now she's completely lost her temper, because not only did we humiliate her on the big screen, but your parents decided on a Trading Places move here."

"Well too bad Jane you had this coming for twelve years since Robert died, you shouldn't have taken out your temper on her, and you married a man like Dursley, well you're getting the consequences for the amount of pain you put her through and we had to pick up the pieces, well it's your turn now." she said and Eleanor smiled as she answered. "I'm glad our friendship grew this strong, but you're going to love this."

"Our entire meeting and the situation was completely rigged, she wanted me to find all of you, because you're the friends she wanted me to find, while they handpicked David for me themselves at the time. Everything that happened had been rigged from the get so she could ensure I could have a shot at happiness now." she said and they smiled at that as she gave her a hug then.


	15. 14: Legalizing The Will

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations start to pick up, before they leave as they go to her mother's lawyer and deal with getting a court date set up, before it switches back to his memories, but from here, he starts feeling his feelings for her getting deeper as the situation starts to deteriorate before the blow out the next night at the house and he sees Craine face to face.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs. Though from here his memories of the first forty eight hours of the intrusions start getting worse as he has to deal with her emotional condition.**

 **But from here their relationship starts growing and he starts acting like her husband from here, before he admits his feelings for her.**

 **Chapter 14 Truths of the Will and the Haunting**

Hearing that information I could tell she was thrilled at that as she answered her then. "So we were meant to find each other, well that's definitely worth the amount of shocks we took that week, we're a sextet and we found our mates and can live within range of each other at our new hometown in five weeks." she said and we nodded in agreement as we shifted subjects then.

With the fact that the books are for all ages, I recommend we do an age recommendation for them as they get older and reorganize the bookshelves so from toddlerhood to preschooler on one shelf, preschool to kindergarten on the next one, seven to ten years old, eleven through middle school and high school up to college age books and then two bookshelves for adults only and that's our section and has the books we don't want them reading."

"As I said no tv in the house, the movies they've made in the horror section over the last twenty years that are rated teenagers and older are going to destroy their minds if they watch that crap. Better yet the house is PG-13 and younger rated where tv is concerned, we can influence their minds by getting them something that is worth encouraging it like fantasy and adventure stories, let alone science fiction stories. Like the Harry Potter series, Treasure Island, and everything else that we've seen on the shelves so far."

"If the kids get into Starwars and Star Trek I'm adding those to the shelves as well, but anything along the lines of the King novels or having what we consider, as psychiatrists, mentally unhealthy is not allowed in the house whatsoever." she said and I nodded in agreement. "Alright that means the books for kids at the library like the Goosebumps and those babysitting books, as well as anything that the kids would like to read at this age. So anything on their school age lists I'm fine with as they get older."

"But King novels are not allowed till they start college, with being a family friend, they'll be seeing our kids as their friends and members of their gang, as they get older." Luke said and we nodded. "As for the message on the painting that was him who did that, he was trying to scare her enough to get her out of the house, because he pushed up the hallucinations, to make her scared enough to try it." I said to him and he nodded.

"One broken window and if I'd been patrolling the wing she'd have run right into me, when he scared her enough to break that window in the first place. Alright now that we know what the hell was going on, there's no chance of his getting to 'us' like that twice. Just keep it together though if our group has people that respond in the way we did, and it's going to turn into a fiasco later." he said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Having my ability go crazy on me was bad enough, but I forgot that I had that ability, but my issue was while my memories of the stories had faded, my ability didn't and when we were there it started getting out of hand till he tried to frame me for attempted suicide that night, before he started caving in the section of the bedroom around the bed in on me. This time now that I've gotten a taste of my powers back, I'm not falling for his scare tactics anymore here." she said and he nodded to that.

Looking at us from her side of the table I knew they were aggravated at this as she said what they were both thinking with an irritated look on her face. "I can't believe this, is it really necessary to get into a fight over this, because he's just wracked up twenty felonies in ten minutes." Theo said and I sighed as I answered her gently.

"You're right, it doesn't need to turn into a fight over the Inheritence and suddenly going crazy over this amount is enough that the judge is going to see that he deserves two years at Riverside in the substance abuse and rehab program. For nearly pulling a knife on you honey, and when I'm the head psychiatrist and Malcolm is head of the hospital. We run the program and he's going to see that screwing with your recovery when you're barely a week into your recovery is enough to slam him with it." I said to my wife gently.

"I can't believe that idiot, it's one thing when you're in a general hospital, but getting into an altercation with the friends of a patient, because we're trying to insure said patient is able to heal from the amount of damage done to her body during a sonic blast shockwave month before in the house. That's going too far here, and then to top it off, he actually decks me in front of her, if that's not enough to screw his reputation where we're concerned nothing is right now." Luke said with a growl, before changing it up.

Looking at her I knew she was remembering that, before I could say anything I saw the pen pick itself up then. "Here we again. Alright what's wrong now guys?" Theo asked and a message wrote itself out to us. ** _"Guys with the fact he just lost it, whatever amount you want to give them, keep it below $775,000,000,000. But this amount is enough to last for a living allowance till he's out of the hospital and she's done with her probationary integrity test, and he gets everything back, as to why."_**

 ** _"Because both amounts together, from your mother, grandmother, grandfather and me, you got enough to last till your great, great grandchildren are in their sixties, and with that fact in mind, make sure they choose wisely, because the traditions of our family are going to continue with you now sweetheart and with that, that box isn't the only thing of my savings I leave to you now, everything else is in Concord."_**

 ** _"I had my own savings account set up, but my family was just like the Craines, we took it seriously, but we were dedicated to helping people, honey. With what you're learning from Wilson today, my suggestion is take out half the amount now and give the rest after the trial. Your mother and I are keeping an eye on things so expect us to be at the house with you, because, the trouble started a second time, your mother, grandmothers, and I'll direct you, just make sure nobody wanders off on their own."_** He read out and nodded to that as he looked at her at that as Todd said what he was thinking.

"Who is that exactly, because I'm reading what looks like three different sets of handwriting here and this one has a masculine tone to it?" Todd asked and she chuckled. "It's dad, he's also getting involved, so though you can't see them, expect them to be around the house when we get there, because with them it's gentle ghost tactics like this, 'him' it's practical jokes, before things start getting out of hand, and Lou's lucky he didn't get dad pissed at him at the time, or he'd be haunting him for the rest of his life, because his face went pale when mom said she heard the entire conversation." she said and Luke smiled as he answered her.

"So we got your folks monitoring things in the house along with your grandmother well that certainly helps when we return, she's not around physically, but at least they're there, and you can talk them this way. Parental supervision maybe, but that must have scared him to death when he realized that he's been watched this entire time by your parents and grandmother at the time while this is going on."

"Your father would have beat the crap out of him, if he touched you like that, let alone I'd step back and let him do the honors for us." he said and she started laughing at that as she answered him with a smile on her face. "Yeah well considering what I told you the month before I don't blame you for being pissed Luke. Fact of the matter is dad was a lot like you guys, in fact he's you three rolled into one, which helped a lot."

"I know you decided to take a big brother position at the time when I told you that, because you and I already connected the night before, I told him a bit of what I told you, before he took me to see the greenhouse that night, but altogether, it's enough when the judge hears this he's winding up in the rehab department for two to five years recovery for it." she said and he chuckled as he answered her with a smile.

"I knew you needed an understanding friend and brother, but that's why I was in the room with you that day, getting you to open up to me was the first step in helping you to heal, I just never expected the truth to come out within forty eight hours of getting there that you're really the true owner of the house." he said and she nodded as she answered him with a smile as he said it gently to her.

"Dad were you around this entire time, because if mom decided she was keeping in touch with me? She figured I'd need you as well?" she asked and a second message wrote itself out then. ** _"Yes baby I was, when your mother told me what had happened I decided I was sticking around and between us together that was enough to help you heal now, along with David and the quartet."_**

 ** _"With us being with you at the house expect it to get a little out of hand, because eighty percent of the ghost household are going to be us, your grandmothers and grandfather, by that I mean Frederick and my father, though expect the fooling around between the kids to get out of hand. To answer your question Luke, the amount of damage Craine did to the house, our family finances, together, can afford it 100 times over, so don't worry it's spared no expense in finances."_** she read out and she nodded to that as Luke chuckled at that.

"Who's the wise guy who kept pulling all the jolts during the first twenty four hours exactly at the time, because constant jolts of stimulus were beginning to get annoying at the time?" he asked as a third message wrote itself out. ** _"The kids were getting into an argument, before you heard that splash in the kitchen and that explains the constant crashes in the kitchen, as for the others I was pointing her to the books on the wall to get her attention, because those books were the ones I had her grow up on, which explains why I was trying to get her to open the one I took shape in so she could see what books were on the shelves in the library."_**

 ** _"As to why, these books were the ones I bought her when she was a kid and I figured a gentle reminder would help to start healing her emotionally. As for the fire you had five of the kids listening to the story the entire time, before someone decided to go for the final jolt, by tossing an acorn in there and that explains the snap you heard, they really enjoyed the story by the way, they also liked the fact you were acting parental with them when you arrived."_**

 ** _"Little Robert decided on playing up the scare tactics, by toying with you by knocking over the wine bottle and the harp and Edward was the one fooling around with leaving the windows open and threw the billiard ball just as you hit the one that ended up in the pocket David. The more sinister ones were Craine though, the noises in the walls, the fireplace, the stairs and everything that got you guys concerned were Craine, while the gentle, playful ones were the kids."_**

 ** _"They were trying to get your attention honey so you could put your knowledge to use and when they realized that you were their only chance at freedom they decided on pointing out every clue to you so you knew who they and their friends were. In our family you better take on my edge here where the job is concerned, because if some kid gets into areas that weren't on the map, he's going to get lost and turned around in the house till the four of you go looking for him."_** she read out and nodded to that as she looked at us.

"Were you doing that on purpose, I kept hearing your voice, through her, during that entire trip Rebecca, is that what you were like with her when she was a kid?" I asked and a message wrote itself to me, it's tone had a slight smile in it. ** _'Yes dear, that's what I was like before the accident, I knew if she had any shot of recovery to heal, it was to get things prepped and ready for when she took over ownership of the house. I bought the books she liked and bought them as first additions."_**

 ** _"Before dealing with the project, in fact I checked your records and though you didn't see me, I was watching you from afar and when I realized you were an exact match I knew you were going to be perfect for her when you met finally. As to that, by your decision to help her you just started the true emotional healing she needed and you guys took care of the rest of the normal portion of it."_**

 ** _"As to that the one getting playful with the books, though that was Rob, he was the one who had her getting testy with them, before the kids decided to add on to the pandemonium in there, to really lighten up the mood with you guys, before you told them that legend honey."_** she read out and I nodded with a chuckle as she looked at me with a smile as she answered her and went to another question.

"Mom what are the chances we got it going from the Haunting to the House On Haunted Hill next exactly, because we left out a few key points in the movie when we made it. She's also furious we humiliated her when I decided on getting Lily to do my conversation with her look alike and Lou's look alike where the will was concerned, though my version of the book is the report I'm giving to publishers when Dave and I get this set up?" she asked and a fourth message wrote out then.

 ** _"Extremely high honey, our family had two areas in it that really pissed off Craine when it came to parapsychology, because though we took these things seriously we never lost our sense of humor, your interpretation to my personality where this was concerned was dead on baby. Truthfully that's how I was when I dealt with decontaminating the houses or buildings, but my team was like the quartet on the movie and Rick wound up being the weak one at times, since he never took theology and faith seriously enough here."_**

 ** _"Demon possession was a hard core portion of parapsychology, which is where the Catholic Church comes into it, that kid that was possessed by a demon, wasn't just any normal kid, that story was true. The priest that did that was a WWII veteran suffering from P.T.S.D. at the time. But when we couldn't cover the entire thing we got a priest involved and it resulted in the parlor tricks you saw, before breaking a window or just turning into that hurricane blast you saw that night guys, as for the fireplace stay out out of it."_**

 ** _"Everything skeptics see in this type of job as fake is really a basis of spiritual presence and cleansing, though the job gets dangerous its lead to really winding up in the crossfire at times and with that, after dark nobody separates till you crash for the night and lock the door to your rooms in case he really tries to pull a poltergeist move on you with the clown doll or anything else."_** she read out and nodded as Luke looked at up her at the fireplace remark.

"The fireplace, did you hear my remark after the situation with the windows?" Luke asked and another wrote itself out, it's tone going stern as she read it out. **_"Yes young man I did, I don't blame you for being scared, but to handle these things, you got to get the edginess under control, that was a warning when he threw you into the fireplace, and had it not been for my daughter, you'd have killed yourself."_**

 ** _"He was trying to prevent you from destroying family owned property, but the painting was going too far honey, as for the Windows, that was me doing that, I was trying to prevent you from going through, because if you had, he'd have dropped the entire glass pane on top of you, like what happened to Tony Goldwyn in Ghost, he'd have done the same thing to you and David got the message, he understood what I was trying to tell him and decided to find a new way out, but that irrational fear can get you killed."_**

 ** _"As for her seeing the damn painting, if you guys had given us fifteen minutes of privacy, her ability would have activated completely and she'd be able to see me, so I could tell her the truth, before she found out on her own and realized why I had the heart attack and needed that triple bypass. I'm a psychologist, like David and Jack, I knew what was best for my daughter and the guys and Beth already knew why I gave those orders, when I morse coded my remark to Jack."_**

 ** _"My intention, after he tried to kill both her and David, when I gave that first message to David was so I could get you three out of the house, before she dealt with him and I'd have told her myself, before she learned it on her own. By staying longer than necessary you three just screwed up my plan to help her recover from this. When she said to get out, you should have just heeded her wishes, till the fight was over, and instead you just made it worse young lady."_**

 ** _"With you going back, you know what to look for now, but this time instead of going on impulse, you guys stay out of the way and let her take point. Robert and I are going to be in the house the entire time and with us, her grandmother and Caroline, so when we tell you to do something just do it, and don't make us have to send you messages just to get your attention understand."_** she read and they nodded quickly as I looked at her as she sighed in aggravation at the tone.

"Nice work you guys you just got my mom pissed at you right now, I haven't heard her give that type of chastisement in twenty five years, since Jane set the rug on fire by fooling around with the fireplace when we were kids. Alright to repeat that, when I say to get out of range or just get under cover I'm not kidding, just do it, alright." Eleanor said and they both nodded as Luke turned to Theo with a sigh at the reprimand.

"Alright in other words if you just hadn't alerted us to the fact she was back in the house, what happened never would have happened in the first place Theo, Rebecca would have told her, before she saw the blasted painting and realized it on her own. Alright this time we follow her lead, if she tells us to get out we do it and stay out of the areas that's he's likely to booby trap." he said and she looked at me in shock.

"Whoa, are you saying if I hadn't realized she was back in the house than she'd never have tried that maneuver, in the first place, before we learned the extent of her injuries, just to get Webster in trouble with us, your friends and the cops?" She asked and the next message wrote itself down, with a slight sigh in its tone as she read it out. ** _"Yes dear that's exactly what I'm saying, I know what she means to the five of you, but like Skywalker, she too had a certain mission in life, had you just kept your focus on Luke and disengaging the engine out, I would have told her myself right then. She needed the truth from me, my being her mother and mentor."_**

 ** _"I was going to make my presence known once Edward, Robbie, Andy, Sarah and Jennifer got her back in the house, so she could see me and I could explain everything to her about who she really was and why he'd targeted her in the first place. But by coming back in and not leaving when she said to, you just destroyed my plan, this time just heed our wishes and stay in the foyer."_**

 ** _"Once she's done if she's hurt like that a second time take care of her, but if this is just before we got your next group in the house, David you're in charge, the added information and plans for the return are with Rob and her father and I are getting Jack up to his office, so you can go over it and your plans for returning to Concord for this."_** she read out and we nodded to that.

"What caused the car to get stuck exactly, I couldn't turn it off when Dave told me to?" he asked and the tone turned furious as she answered him. ** _"The blasted car had a few blind spots you had to be concerned about, if the damn key lock was in engaged and if it gets into a car accident, like slamming into a car or fence, the keys won't turn, secondly it's not built to withstand running into a tree or right into a solid iron fence, and thirdly that car was on its last legs, the drive was what finished it off which was what the fence was for, in fact it was the attempted murder here and what Louis had in mind actually."_**

 ** _"If killing her by by the crash wouldn't work, than the impact would cause an explosion, but with the car engine engaged and the tank leaking, as well as there being no way out, with the rack in the roof, he was hoping that if that didn't work than learning that Craine is her grandfather would work and she wouldn't survive the standoff or the bypass. Attempted murder. If the impact with the gates didn't do the job, and she was already hurt, than learning the truth would have done and they already knew the truth."_**

 ** _"What he did was a trap, wait for her to learn the truth, and then try and kill her by trying what you did or ramming it into the tree' like what happened in the book, or just risk killing herself through the standoff. By your trying that, before she could get out of the house and by drive the damn thing, you just saved her life Luke, simply by destroying the car, before explosions."_**

 ** _"They wanted the insurance money, because they're $300,000,000 in debt, and he's been suspended from the firm at the time, but you guys saved her life, both physically and emotionally, ten times in three months and I'm more than grateful to you for protecting her son. You're her adoptive brothers and the girls her sisters, I wanted you to find each other."_**

 ** _"In fact, I rigged the occupant list of selections to ensure you guys met, she needed you most now with me gone. While David her father and I handpicked ourselves, parental approved and Malcolm was the final touch, a final link to me, because the hospital had a shot to give her a chance to put her expertise to use finally. To answer the unasked question, I'm Rebecca Craine, and Rebecca March, I just went by one name or the other when I was either on a raid or when I went to visit our friends in Concord. But my books were signed as Rebecca Vance, honey, check the added stuff you'll see what I mean later."_** she read out and he exchanged furious looks with me at that.

"It's a murder/suicide rap alright, wait till Benson and Jefferson find out about this, so by destroying the car, I saved her life and getting her to the hospital we finished that off. Well Webster game is up and I'm making sure you wind up in psychiatric hospital for that." he said and we nodded in agreement to that.

"As for the house whatever equipment you bring make sure you get the added material we got to match the floor and walls of the bedroom and weld the iron back on to the stairs, if it means we got to get matching materials, whatever added ability I have I can help you in the treehouse with the stairs." she said to him and he nodded to that as he answered her. "What's the best estimate for repair work here, though, because my estimation was $10,000,000?" Luke asked and I answered that as I looked at them.

Looking at him from the phone I answered the question. "Another 10 million dollars exactly fortunately the figure's in the quintillions and nearly sextillions in gold and cash, we just pull whatever amount we need for food and essentials out and when the Dudleys leave for the night we got the house to ourselves during the first week, which I don't doubt means he's going to try it again when it's just the six of us there in the house, before the rest of the group shows up."

"So expect trouble and we map out the house, before doing anything so nobody gets lost, and we've got three weeks, before we leave, so first the trial, bag up everything we have and we caravan out there together, before the rest of the group arrives, we got three weeks and they got a month, before they arrive, though these attacks always happened at night." I said and he nodded to that.

"I'm setting up an office on the property, but everything in my job, the textbooks and stuff is going into my office, so everything that our jobs cover is in the office, but nobody is wondering off this time and stay away from the devices he's likely to booby trap while we're there." I said to him and they all nodded as Theo looked at me gently. "Who was that statue sitting in the fountain of exactly?" Theo asked and I explained that.

"It was Craine, I think he was waiting till my back was turned, before he attacked me and between that and the damage in the greenhouse that was enough to worry me at the time. The other reason was because whatever she saw I had to double check, before I did anything and the wedge had the fireplace closed and I couldn't open it till it did it of its own accord when he knocked Luke unconscious." I told her and she nodded to that.

"Rob says he's got a slot open right now, so we better make it fast." I added and they nodded as we got up and left the room, while bagging the savings bond bond boxes then and Todd grabbed his van, the sex of us got into it and we headed for his office. "Hey guys, uh oh, what happened exactly?" he asked and I sighed. "He just lost his mind and tried armed robbery with a switchblade and was drunk while doing it."

"Rob, we start the probate now, the was rendered and Eleanor was the one who passed, word for word, reversed, when we told them. They're furious Rob and Rebecca left everything to us and them only ten percent." I said and he nodded. "Jack get in here." he said and a man walked in and she smiled. "Uncle Jack, what are you doing here?" she asked and Chief Jack Benson smiled as he answered her and gave her a hug.

"I came to see Rob actually, but hearing his side of the conversation, I knew something had come up. Sweetheart you okay?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah I'm fine, you remember the quintet." she said and he smiled as he looked at us. "Yes of course, how are you doing guys?" he asked and Luke smiled. "Been doing great, ever since the fight at the hospital, we decided, it was we're a sextet permantly and with him just now losing his mind, and being drunk when he attacked us, again, it's the end of the road."

"We're returning to Concord and the six of us are living together till, I build our houses." he said and he nodded to him. "At the moment we just now the results Chief, so this was meant to bring us into her life, this was a set up from the get go." Todd added and he nodded as he answered him as another man walked in. "She was hoping she'd fall in love with you David, by just reading your records, she knew you were the right man for her and Robert was going to say the same, if he met you now if they were both still alive."

"As to that, she left the necklace where it was on the head of the bed. Rebecca just left the insurance slip lying on the table when she ended up in the hospital at the time though, she could afford her own medical bills and left you with the money to pay for the funeral, but she left the real will with me and gave the fake one to Rob." Jake Redford said and I nodded as I answered him at that gently.

"That explains why the hospital fees were next to nothing, you paid the hospital in advance if she'd gotten hurt at the time. How much did she pay both hospitals exactly, because Jefferson and Redford charged an even two thousand dollars when I took over her case as her psychiatrist at the time?" I asked and he sighed as he answered me.

"Five million each, when I got the medical report back I was pissed that Webster was interfering with her recovering by getting into a fight with you at the time. I mean violence when she's healthy is one thing, but when you just barely got her stablized and brought her home, without the key out of the house, I see why that nearly killed her. Though this time the real information here is in the files I'm giving you about the house, if you chose to return to it, because this is information you need on him now."

" If you decided on dealing with him, get your own medical set up there in the house and activate the added power, the bastard installed an added fortress that had everything in it that was like that Geoffrey Rush movie that came out after they did the one focused on you. Everything the power had on it, it's all locked in a single room, so eight to twelve in guests, including you and added medical supplies and such, the added 8.5 billion you can use to round up everything needed for a medical room as well." he said and I nodded.

"Check that, I'm getting the quartet three that number, and as to why, it insures that they're living in range of the house, Mrs. Dudley said no one lives any closer than town and that is nine miles away, but the ones who will are barely eighty yards away from the house the kids have their homes in range of our kids and they can bike ride to and from their house to ours after that." Eleanor said to him and they smiled at the idea.

"I'm jumping electroshock therapy, but they bring a gun in the house, I'm sedating them if they lose it enough to pull one on me or anyone else, including the girls. Who's the recommended M.D. Rebecca put on the list if we chose now to do this?" I asked and he passed me a group list of ten people and I nodded. "Old friends of the family or just people our age who are in need of a fast check here?" I asked and he explained that.

"They're your age and a little younger, but everything Rebecca gave me was involved in case you decided to a summer long getaway like that and the added four to six get amounts that are five million each by the end of the summer there. While the four of you are getting $ 30,000,000, since you're not at work this summer and fall later. Though Rebecca just got you set up at the offices and university in range of the house and you're living with the Marrows." he said and they nodded to that as she looked at the box.

" How much is that box, if you can throw money around like that Jack, because I know the Craines were rich, but this is ridiculous, with what I saw in the amount that Nell showed me earlier?" Theo asked him and he sighed as he answered her. "The amount at the house is incalcuble, but she left a figure in the quintillions with me and trillions in the savings bond boxes that she gave Eleanor, but to answer your question."

"$90,000,000,000,000,000,000 in gold and jewelry Theo, fact of the matter is I can liquidate ten percent to her and she can live off this till Richard is in high school and Lou is out of the hospital, while you and whoever gets involved gets seventy percent and the rest is on stand by till we reload the amount, inflation and gold prices just drove it up, but the amount tripled in twenty years since Eleanor was eighteen at the time."

"The amount in the box is five times that now, but altogether, the amount at the house in the vaults is in the quadrillions, after fifty years hit quintillions and nearly sextillions, in every kind of currency you can think of here: stocks and bonds, gold, silver, bronze, diamonds, rubies, everything, and the last thirty years since you guys got to work entered octillupillions finally, you're beyond rich, because everything is of the highest grade here, after 390 years the amount just kept gaining inflation here."

"It wasn't just the gold rush, his family dated back to when they were sailing the high seas as a bunch of sailors in the 16 to 1700's. They're so rich that while Craine made a fortune off his factory, his great grandfather was involved in digging up Jamestown when they came to Massachusetts at the time, and so on. But there's so much in cash and gold, it's like that little brat on that junior version of the Looney Tunes." he said and we nodded as Luke said it for me then, before Theo answered that in amazement.

"Alright now I'm in the twilight zone, I expect to see that amount in New York with people like movie stars, but a simple group of six people, who up until now had no knowledge that their friend, who is the center of their sextet, is descended from a nutcase, who is the most wealthy man on the planet. I'd say we just wound up with a group of kids, who are seeing this as the friends with benefits category like that comic book strip movie that Culkin created five years ago." Theo said and Luke looked at her in bemusement at that as he said it for me as he answered that remark.

"Yeah well the only difference here is that it wasn't the lottery and David is a psychiatrist while Nell is a quiet woman, and we don't gloat about it, we're using the money to make a good home for our children and getting out of range of the city, while helping the Websters with their money problems, after he loses it thanks to his greed at the time, though with his attitude he's winding up in rehab, while she deals as a single mother."

"As to that the situations that the quartet put that brat on the show in were justly deserved. What goes around, comes around here, and this time we're the ones dealing with things and knowing what we're doing later." he said and she looked at him in amusement as Eleanor said it with a chuckle as she looked at him.

"First the Teletubbes and now Tiny toons, what is it with you and kids shows Luke, you're just an overgrown kid at times big brother." she said and he chuckled at that. "I've been a fan of that tv show since we were kids ourselves sis, Looney Tunes was my favorite tv show as a kid." he said and Mary tried to keep from laughing as she interrupted their conversation. "Okay you guys, now's not the time for this, we need to focus here." she said and they nodded as we exchanged amused looks at this conversation.

"The trip is in a month, but first we're dealing with Lou and he's spending five years in the rehab department and Malcolm is not going to take that well, and neither is Jenkins. Lou is in serious need of Detox with the amount of ethanol he's taking in right now." I said and he nodded to that. "What are the violations he pulled here exactly?" Jack asked and Luke sighed. "DUI, armed robbery, attempted murder, breaking and entering, attempted forgery. Altogether he crossed the line between rational and a mental breakdown Jack." he said and she finished his statement at that gently.

"With the fact, he barely missed stabbing Dave with a switchblade here, he's needing four years in detox and another year in therapy, and Richie is eight years old, he's going to have to go without his father for five years here. So my recommendation is we give them $75,000,000,000 in cash and $25,000,000,000 in gold, turned into bars the size of a remote control and that rounds off the amount nicely till they're back on their feet and they can live off that till he gets his job back or starts a new job later." she said and he nodded to that in agreement.

"And as of now, we're the families connected to the Marrows as well, so we're involved in the plaintiffs when we take this to court here as well. As to why he could have not only killed David, he pulled a knife on Nell and David and I disarmed him, before he could use it, and we gave him two warnings to cool down, before we arrested him again, but he attacked and tried to grab this stuff off the table."

"Before David sedated him, again, after doing that, David ordered a restraining order put up till the trial is set up, and this was going to be the end of the line, so we're doing this before leave, but altogether, we, that is the Sanderson's and my family have decided on getting out of town out as well and with that. We're your clients too, for this and we're all getting out of city life here because we're sick of people like the Websters."

"So we're moving things up to Concord, and we're acting as the Boston's branch of architects, psychiatrists and art from Concord, because we're all moving there." Todd said and he looked at her with a smile as she grinned in relief at the news as Luke and Theo also smiled at her and I knew this was planned by them to make life even better for us, since we were a sextet, before we left in three weeks.

"David, Todd, Mary, you needed to talk to me?" I heard and Malcom walked in and we quickly shut the door. "Hey Malcolm, and yes we did and about that, Todd and I decided regarding her physical and psychological recovery for this that we're wanting a chance to get out of Boston here, we're your branch from Concord starting in three weeks, we can work from there." she told him and he nodded to that with a concerned look.

"What happened to cause that exactly, aside from David telling me about the will and why is Rick dealing with Webster, again, after the altercation in her recovery room?" he asked her and I sighed. "Once we laid it to him that we got the lion's share of the inheritance, he crossed the line between rational thought and losing his mind, went to his house, drank ten to twelve units, and decided on armed robbery with a switchblade."

"Despite three warnings to calm down he lost it, yanked a switch on me and it took the three of them and Tom to arrest him, when he tried to attack me then, but his BAC levels are .59 he's needing a week in the tank and this is his last glass of alcohol for four years, because he's been drinking since we were teenagers." Eleanor explained and I finished her sentence as he nodded in shocked disbelief at the news.

"He's being committed for five years and he's in the rehab program and therapy for this Malcolm, I'm your top psychiatrist, but at the moment I can do my research of both phobias, my research on what I did before and sleep deprivation from Concord, six hour drive maybe, but we can work from Concord and I can send everything to you." I told him and he nodded with a look of shock on his face as he looked at the amount.

"So this is is why he lost his mind, how much did she leave you Nell?" he asked her and she explained that. "$700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. in every currency you can think of here, but this first will was a test for her she flunked by the conversation we had, before David chose me for the project. But altogether, meeting you guys was the best thing that could have happened to me and this was their biggest mistake."

"I'm giving them an even $100,000,000,000 in both gold and cash, that's why we came up here. We can work out every detail, but altogether, we can do research and give you the information from there, and he's getting a job working as the town psychiatrist and we're working as a team here from there." she said and he nodded. "Alright to repeat what I said, what you learn from this, send it to me, and we're getting you your equipment, before you have this trip, so if you get hurt again, he's got what he needs for the doctor to deal with it." he said and she and I nodded to that.

"Well that keeps us in one piece for life, and our families as one as well, because we're in range of each other. Alright you guys are drawing your blueprints and doing your art from Concord, Mary, David and I are doing our jobs at the town general hospital and you are running your studies from the college just within town, but altogether, we're together, Malcolm if you want to come visit, anytime you want a come visit, never mind calling just come see us." she said and he nodded and gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him with a smile as he looked at her.

"Well that keeps us in one piece for life, and our families as one as well, because we're in range of each other. Alright you guys are drawing your blueprints and doing your art from Concord, Mary, David and I are doing our jobs at the town general hospital and you are running your studies from the college just within town, but altogether, we're together, Malcolm if you want to come visit, anytime you want a come visit, never mind calling just come see us." she said and he nodded and gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around him with a smile as he looked at her.

"How many vaults were in the lower portions of the house?" Luke asked and he explained that. "There's five, one in cash, the second in gold, bronze and silver coins, a third in gold bars and the other two were jewelry and jewels: diamonds, rubies, emeralds and so on, every stone you can think he had it in that room. But everything together is worth so much that a man would give their souls for a piece of it. Greed is dangerous here, but to put this bluntly, anyone who doesn't have the knowledge and know how in knowing their way around that house, is going to starve to death if they try to get into the vaults."

"Which explains that situation with Loyd when he played in the Addams family, that's what greed does to you and the results are it launched the victim somewhere else in the house. Altogether it's enough you can live off it for two hundred years, and every generation had a chance to share it, if they chose wisely." he said and she nodded to that. "Did the reports mention poltergeist intrusions, because we got ten jolts in one night, four the next and a full scale intrusion that could have killed the guys and me the third night?" she asked him and he nodded as he answered her.

"There's the likelihood he escaped from hell, so what now?" I asked and he sighed. "He escaped and you're going to have to do it again, just get the equipment needed to treat herself yourself, till the doctor you chose arrives and she's able to heal, before you check everything out here. Select a certain room in the area you're all bunked in and with that, whatever she told you is true, she needs you the most when she's dealing with this."

"Whatever layouts you saw in the house, everything he possessed he created at the time, and the statue in the fountain happened to be him. So with that, never turn your back to that statue or get to close to anything that has him in it, or he's likely to attack you a second time. As for Nell, as long as she's not alone there's less likely chance of him screwing with her head." he said and they nodded in agreement.

"If the asshole is a stigmatic and causes her to wind up with it and she loses too much we got to take her to the hospital, before she bleeds to death Jack, setting up a full scale hospital right there in the house, it would take a good two hundred million to pay for everything I need to get the hospital set up right there in the house. I'm a psychiatrist I took medical schooling, but I haven't done the real thing since I started my job, I need back up if that does happen." I told him and he nodded as he answered me.

"The accounts Rebecca gave us both totals to $700,000,000,000,000,000 Dave, you got more than enough to afford it, we can get twenty percent now, and the next thirty, before you guys head up there. Though he attacks her when she's that weak, one of you has to be in the room with her, if it reaches the point of whatever happened, before the three of you saw him for yourselves." he said and Luke answered that with a firm look.

"Well if it takes the girls, Todd and me being in the room with her during the first month, before we got the rest of the group showing up, we're making it next to impossible for him to do any more damage to her. She's never alone in a room and we spot rotations in between us, watch out for anything that is wound up too tight and with you in the room with her Dave, he's got no chance of leading her to anything else." Luke said to me.

"He was waiting for you to fall asleep, before he did that Luke, one member asleep and the others downstairs, to him that meant time to take it to the max. As long as we're together it's less likely to turn into that again, and just make sure you don't fall asleep on the job or he will do that again." she said and he nodded to that. "Add caffeine tablets or the coffee to that medical list otherwise we're going to have serious problems if he's now acting like Krueger, we never separate during the day and our rooms are in range of each other." he said and we nodded as I said it for the five of us.

"Good idea, she and I were in greenhouse together and she vented her feelings over this, but it was enough I knew she needed me the most at the time. Jack did Rebecca figure she needed emotional therapy once she was gone, if the Websters started acting like this?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes that's the other catch to it, Redford passed her medical records off to you when you organized this project in advance." he said gently.

"Lovely mom figured once she was gone, that I'd need a therapist, chose in advance and gave Redford the authorization to pass you my files, knowing I'd need a morale booster and when you chose the house. That made it clear my life was set in stone now and you guys become my anchor and I'm finally able to heal finally from the Websters emotional abuse after she passes and in the process I wind up learning several things about myself I didn't know before." Eleanor said and we nodded to that in agreement.

"I can't believe the HMO covered two thousand dollars for surgery in her case and you took care of the rest by leaving that suitcase for us to pay for everything all at once, she was in bed for close to two months, before she moved in with me. I mean three weeks at the Concord general hospital, before we got her in an ambulance and drove her to mine so Rick could take care of the rest of her recovery at the time. It took three units of blood to stabilize her once we got her to the hospital and Jefferson was furious when he learned exactly what happened in the house that night."

"It costed $2,000, each, by both hospitals, and you paid them the amount that was twenty times that, in case she got hurt. Alright, you said seventy five trillion, we can spot three hundred billion off that amount and you come up with us and we can refill the amounts and that savings bond box for my kids when the time comes."

"If it takes bringing every bit of equipment to take care of her myself till the MD I chose arrives I'm doing that now. I'm bagging ten vials of every drug needed to deal with this, fresh syringes and two dozen other items needed to handle this. I can just buy our own medical equipment and we create a perfect look of a hospital room right there in the house in case of trouble." I said and he nodded as he yanked an amount out of the pile.

"Here's $1,500,000,000 for the Websters and another $70,000,000,000 for that, but that's more than enough. Added recommendation, you better get a briefcase here for this, because anyone seeing this amount is going to go crazy here." Wilson said and we nodded in agreement to that. "How much weight is that gold exactly?" Todd asked and he threw him the bar and I knew it was very dense, as he almost dropped it on the floor.

"24 carat solid gold, that's the heaviest version you can find, how people can sell this stuff for money is beyond me right now, because gold, silver, jewelry and diamonds, rubies and emeralds are the easiest and safest way to store your money. As to why it's too heavy to make off with it and raiding Fort Knox, the banks in every major city in the country and federal reserve bank in New York, it would take five hundred dump trucks to make off with it. And Samuel L. Jackson and Bruce Willis proved that in Die Hard With A Vengeance." Jack said and he nodded smiling as Luke answered him.

"You really have to bring that up now Jack, gold and buried treasure is one thing, but this is ridiculous, why not turn this into a treasure hunt in the house here. For all we know he's got the vaults in five areas of the house it would take twenty days to work out where they are and run through it. My remark over the Addams family mansion, it just came back with a vengeance here, if Craine did the exact same thing."

"I've been watching one too many movies lately, but the actors always choose the guy who's likely to rob a building and this latest one had to do with the Nazis and their commander is on a vendetta against the good guy and the Samaritans always land in the middle of it." Luke said to him and I chuckled at that as Theo answered him as she and Eleanor both looked at him as she tried to keep from laughing knowing they were about to square off then like they usually did. "Yeah alright honey, subject change now, before you really start something with her, after she let you have it five times that first night."

"If he rigged the house, it's got to have several booby traps in the lower section of the house. Was that in the message Nell?" she asked and she nodded. "Yeah added tests, since we passed the first three, but these next ones are IQ tests that only a member of the Craine family can pass. Mom's lessons were evidently for this portion of it. I mean I studied theology, mythology and everything in between, along with stuff no educated person can read through, unless you see it sitting right in front of you."

"With my luck, he chose areas of science that date back to when the Egyptians were still into slaving the Jews back then. Dialed the codes to a single point in history, every code you can think of it would take a week to crack, but I can crack it no problem." she said and we nodded to that. "You better take that added line in the movie here, trust your instincts when dealing with this, forget what the scholars taught, they didn't and can't see what you can, so just use that against them." Mary said to her smiling gently.

"Why do I feel like that's not an exaggeration either?" Theo asked and before they could answer that the treasure chest was suddenly lifted off the table by an visible grip and I looked at Eleanor as it suddenly landed on the floor as she quickly answered her at that in shock. "Because whatever secret mom hid from me is more than I thought here. My great grandfather was telekinetic and it just caused this to get lifted off the table."

"That's why he attacked me, he knows I'm a perfect reincarnation of Caroline and was pushing the hallucinations so hard that my abilities caused the chairs to go flying across the room when you were trying to go through the dining room window. Alright nobody over do it, while we're there or it's going to cause a telekinetic burst alright. I have to get this under control, before it does more damage than necessary." she said and I nodded to that as I covered my eyes at that, as Luke said my thoughts out loud.

"If that explains the telekinetic outburst, we better make sure you stay calm, because between your abilities and and your blood pressure the last thing we need is it turning into a paranormal knife throwing contest every time there's a telekinetically enhanced temper tantrum, so try to relax okay." he said for me and she nodded as Theo answered that as she looked at her gently.

"Well if it takes time to practice we can do it from the house while it's just us Nell, and with the equipment it won't take long either." Theo said and the box started getting lifted up down a few times. "Alright don't start pushing too hard, we don't know how much weight you can lift here yet." Todd added and she nodded as the chest was set on the floor and Luke looked at her in amusement as he commented on this.

"Great first six senses and now you're acting on being a Jedi next, this just gets better and better, alright before you start doing anything reckless, we got to get that under control, before something goes flying across the room next when we're with the rest of our group there." Luke said and I chuckled at that as she answered that with a bemused look on her face at that. "Forget the Jedi for a minute here, the reason I figured it out so fast, is because there were frequent paranormal outbreaks when I was a kid Luke."

"That ability just shot through five or six generations of the secondary portion of the Craine family, I'm the latest one to end up with it, and with luck my daughter or son is next, but first I got to face off with him again. Alright if it reaches that point stay out of the way, because like the last time he's going after you and take cover in the hall. And I mean that, he tried to attack the duo and I put myself between him and them."

"So with that wait till I'm done with him than leave your cover, alright?" she said and they nodded as I switched subjects gently, knowing this was going to lighten up the mood as I did it. "Alright try to relax and nobody over do it, if your powers caused that, we got to make sure nothing startles you or worse, or it's going for frequent parlor tricks at this rate and to switch subjects here, before you start going at it guys."

"You notice that the guys they choose seem to look like us for these movies. Sam, from what Liam told me, when they were getting ready to make the second film, had them create a purple bladed lightsaber for him and in my case, Liam got my personality traits correct, though if he knows what I do about you and this is really going to give him a shock, because parlor tricks are enough that the series is getting redone, when they realize you really do have abilities they don't see on tv." I said to him smiling.

"Yeah well if you were carrying his lightsaber and from the look in your eyes that day, I'd say you wound up channeling his anger Dave, because your tone was more savage than I'd ever heard it when you told him to leave the room." Todd said and I sighed. "With my wife, I only get like that if something really hurts her and he's lucky I wasn't really that character or I would have taken him apart piece by piece. From the way they created the character, Liam, from what he told me, said that the mate of his character was murdered and was in the condition Eleanor was in, before she died at the time."

"After nearly losing her once, him hurting her like that and aggravating her condition just pissed me off, and when I thought he abused her, before we went to the house, that did it for me, if he ever touched her when drunk I was beating the crap out of him for that. Though he's lucky I don't have that characters abilities or I would have done that for real." I told him and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered me.


	16. 15: Planning And Cruel Intrustions

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this chapter the preparations are beginning for both the altercation and the trial, before Benson and the rest of her mother's friends arrive to deal with it. But from here things are going to get more intense, as this portion is going to be a an opening salvo, for the intense part of the movie, as things shifted directions as things are quiet for one more night.**

 **As the situations get worse in the house, concerns just gets even stronger at the condition she's heading into till she winds up on the stairs. For this chapter half of it is going to be focused on the added preparations, before it goes into the next day's situation as things get started over the fireplace and painting next as he goes to talk to Mr. Dudley that afternoon, before their heart to heart talk in the greenhouse, but from here their relationship only gets stronger.**

 **Chapter 15: Legal Plans and Preparations**

After explaining that to him he answered with a bemused smile on his face as he said it "One more reason to never piss you off here man, though Craine tries it again and you're going to do it. Did they let him keep that lightsaber when they made the movie?" he asked and I nodded as I chuckled as I answered him at that.

"Yeah they did, and he's a really good fencer no less, so for him this just made it even more interesting. As for this added catch, I doubt they would have chosen that college, otherwise the damage would be permanent when they did the effects. Though I will say if this goes in the same direction you're looking at a repeat performance of the stand off, just stay out of the way." I told him and they nodded.

"The actors must have decided to keep in touch with us after they made these, because number two doesn't come out till next summer here and suddenly your counterpart is giving you information on a movie he got involved in after he took lead role in the movie, because I can't believe that kid went from a good, healthy nine year old and this suddenly turns him into a monster." Todd said and I chuckled as I answered him at that.

"The details they created off the story made perfect sense here, looking at it from a psychological point of view here, getting conceived by a life force like that you could go either way, if something was tampering with your morality, which the Emperor was. But the added touch is uprooting him from his old life and they expect him to adapt to not enjoying what he used to do, being separated from his friends and family and to top it off, that young woman was his future wife and he knew it too."

"Secondly they didn't see it coming, because they were stuck in the old ways, a new student means new ways to adapt and that's what killed the Jedi. The code had forbidden attachments, which to him is total blasphemy, because he had attachments in his old life, his mentor was raised in the temple and Qui-Gon had fallen in love with a fellow Jedi, if he'd trained Anakin that never would have happened at all, but that's their fatal mistake, throwing the prophecy at him repeatedly, special treatment and letting Palpatine interfere with every decision that is supposed to be made by the council."

"But for Anakin in his teenage point of view, I think it was something more along the lines of love and loss of a family member to push him over the edge finally, if he crashed when he was a young adult. As to that, once you suffer a trauma there's more going on than you'd expect, but the kid has suffered two to six traumas in the space of ten years after getting recruited, and the next is a total brush with the darkside, for whatever reason, and that's in the books they created for this latest one that's coming out next summer." I told him and he nodded to that as Luke looked at me.

"Yeah well I'm glad they changed the ending for our movie, you got to finish your report, though this time it just went from the Haunting to the House on Haunted Hill here, only its the '99 version of it, so with that, anyone brings a gun in the house, we, and whoever is with us as the medical doctor, got to take him down, before the gun goes off and ladies stay out of the way if that does happen, because if it happens in the control room, it's going to ricochet off something made of medal and you could get hit, so we got to do it." Luke said and they nodded to him at that.

"I can't say I blame Baker for his reaction that night with Pridgett, when he knocked the glass out of his hands at the time, though violence was no reason for the shouting match either." Mary said to him and he nodded. "Getting plastered is no way to handle the situation anyway, and being in a locked down haunted house is enough to ruffle anyone's feathers, especially when it's you that's the one who locked inside it."

"If that's not enough to scare a person, you know about the house and it's history and you employer is a tycoon, that's just waiting for an accident to happen here. Let alone using guns as party favors is dangerous enough and waiting for the first person to pull the trigger. So with that fact in mind here, if it means we got to subdue the person who brings one in the house, you're the psychiatrist David, you deal with violent outbursts all the time." Luke said to me and I nodded in agreement to that.

"That's why we weren't risking taking in any alcohol that night, when he nearly killed you guys, the stupid idiot was drunk and and was trying to plaster himself, before he wound up dead. That's not the case anymore, as a psychiatrist, I'm not risking that. But if you see anything mentally wrong or see him carrying any equipment that I need to know about in with him when they arrive, since there's a forest right next door to the house. I want to know about it, because if it takes a fight to disarm him and getting the gun out of his hand, before the trigger gets pulled, we got to do it fast, before it does."

"Alright my handbag is being loaded with fresh supplies for a fast sedation and I'm packing my emergency kit for that, but as the team psychiatrist, I'm monitoring the rest of the group, because we all know what we're doing and the psych reports are in my bag as well. To repeat what I said Luke, if you notice anything off when we're there I want to know about it, because I don't doubt Davis, Walker or whoever I pick is going to take it seriously with twelve to fourteen people in the house and the bar is loaded."

"And the victim is taking in one too many. Especially once he reads about what happened after her reaction and if it take all four of us when the guy who loses it finally gets so drunk he pulls a weapon we need added help to get him under control, and we need to drag him into the hospital room and into restraints, before he does further damage to himself, though that happens and I'm having a couple orderlies added to the team as well to prevent him from hurting himself or anyone else, if he pulls a weapon on us." I said and he nodded to that as Todd looked at me at that.

"What are the chances we got that happening in the house next?" Todd asked and we sighed. "Extremely high, we all got wound up too tight that week, because we were all dealing with her condition, not knowing she was being haunted by Craine, if she'd tried what Luke did with the gate and I would have had to restrain her, if she tried to break out by using the shovel against the chains on the gate. And that's what had me concerned, it switched from going into shock and right into probable suicide when I got to her, after getting my arms around her I could feel her shaking from the frequent jolts and I knew I had to look into why she was going into shock and looking that pale."

"The shock had shifted courses and she was turning paler by the minute, whatever he did to her, I wasn't sure, but two severe blows to her body and one directly to a minor artery, I didn't realize she was bleeding internally, or that he barely missed rupturing her spleen and uterus in the blows he gave her till I got her on the sofa and checked for myself, before we brought her in and by that point when Jefferson said she was going to make a full recovery I nearly collapsed out of both relief and exhaustion, because I'd been up all night with her till the Dudleys got back in the morning."

"Truth is it took barely three days, before our relationship reached soulmate stage and losing her would have destroyed me and if he tries it again and I'm killing him myself a second time." I said with a growl and and he nodded with a furious look on his face. "If it gets any worse we're looking at the injury that got you thrown out of the group again with someone else, so with that I'm making three rules here."

"Rule one never be alone in the room, two, check the equipment before you start playing around with it and three nobody's having anything alcoholic to drink after dinner, I'm not risking anyone putting themselves in the hospital for drinking themselves under the table or getting hurt, because they're not paying attention to things and didn't see the dials or anything on the musical instruments moving alright." Eleanor added and they nodded to her.

"With the size of this house and the modifications we're turning it into hotel resort, though we're the only ones living in it till I do the blueprints for our houses Nell." Luke said to her and she nodded. "Andy said that the trouble is getting to start up again for now its mostly just the kids than in September the real trouble starts if he chooses the weeks leading up to Halloween to start the attempts to scare us right now."

"Though that happens and I'm dodging them yanking him into the wall at the last minute." she said to him and he nodded to that as she answered her at that. "You told us everything and Jefferson was beyond pissed that the bastard tried to kill her. Just what caused that look on his face?" Mary asked and Wilson answered that.

"He ran a blood test, before he ran the surgery and discovered she was his direct descendant, and decided he was doing whatever it took to make sure she survived it. Though learning he'd just found her as an adult after Jack and Rick told him the truth he was beyond furious at that." he said and I finished it.

""Reason number two is because he knew from my behavior, that not only had we developed a bond that was grown into soulmates and she was my future wife, that if she didn't survive this he'd never be able to look me in the eyes, because he knew we just claimed each other as our mates and was determined to ensure she survived the procedure."

"ICU maybe, but it was enough he decided to forgo the protocols, because I wasn't leaving her at all at the time. I also decided to drop the act, if it meant claiming I was her husband early I was doing that, because there was no way in hell I was leaving her side when she was in near critical condition at the time.

"Though when Lou grabbed her when they came to the hospital three days into us getting back, that pissed me off, because by yanking free of him, she pulled too hard and it just caused her pain to jump from a two to a nine that day. And that's what really pissed me off then after what we just went through six weeks earlier."

"As to that we were more than furious, because she told us a few things before, but hearing is one thing, seeing it is another and we were all ready to kill him for that, as to why we got all the details two weeks after she woke up and I spent most of that time in the room with her, to keep her company. I'm not a man who takes abuse like this lightly and I'm a medical psychiatrist specializing in substance abuse as well."

"Its enough when I barely miss losing her that night and we got to wait ten days for her to come out of it and she tells us the real reason she wanted him arrested, but this as well and I'm ready to kill, because he's the catalyst that nearly kills my mate and then getting physical in her recovery room and she's surrounded by the five of us. Three weeks into her recovery and we're all back here in Boston."

"At the time we're playing several rounds of poker, and she's leaning against me, because I'm halfway sitting on the bed next to her, before they come in and I can tell from her tone that she knows who they are, before she tells us who they are and you lose your temper. I could also tell he was drunk when he walked in, though how the security squad couldn't see this is beyond me." I said and he nodded as he answered me.

As he looked at her he nodded as he said his thoughts out loud at that as Wilson said it for both of them. "Yeah well what she said was right, only you, Rick and Jared have rights to make the calls here Dave, she's in recovery and these types of blows are not to be taken lightly and he just aggravates her condition when you say to leave. And with that fact in mind, just what part of 'I don't want to talk about it anymore', doesn't he understand, because this is illegal."

"And what the hell happened if the orderlies heard the outburst and while I'm at it what happened if Rick had to give her a second dose, and what caused the need for it if you guys had to arrest him and get him in the hospital drunk tank till it wore off completely?" Wilson asked and Luke answered that, his tone dangerous as he answered him and I knew he was still pissed at that.

"We were playing poker and when he walked into the room her tone went from relaxed and playful with me to irritated annoyance and I knew something was up, before he asked who we were and David answered that. Before she said to him that if it had anything to do with the apartment and the will probate she didn't want to hear it, and hearing that I knew what was going on, because she told me a few things over this when we were there for the first two days, and our bond was already snapping into place."

"I looked at him and demanded his name, before she explained who they were to us and then said it a second time which as it turned out was exactly why they dropped by, they were dropping off her check and she told them she was moving in with David, and staying with us. She also wasn't letting go of a friendship that got forged in one night and she found her soulmate at the same time as well to, so to her it was screw their thoughts over us, we mattered more to her and she wasn't giving us up for them."

"Which to them was a shock and he said he wasn't allowing that and they were taking her to live with them." he said and Jack crossed his arms as he answered him as Malcolm crossed his arms and I knew he was irritated at the memory. "To them it's a shock, why, because she changed, was in love with a psychiatrist and had friends she made in the space of week, and now could have a happy life and be her own person without them treating her like she was servant?" he asked and she nodded to him.

As she answered his question I tried to hid a smile. "Yeah that's it exactly, I found happiness for the first time in ten years since my father died and it was because of the experiment, David and I were soulmates and I found my best friends and had made several others in the form of Malcolm and his wife and several members of the staff there in the hospital. So this changed me from that sensitive, quiet young woman they knew and turned me into someone who was willing to risk death just to protect my friends and the man I love and standing up for myself."

"To them it was a shock, because they never expected me to stand up for myself, let alone, I fell in love with a man who was everything Lou wasn't and he'd be there protecting me when I needed him to. Luke and Todd were my brothers and Theo and Mary were sisters. We all shared a connection they couldn't understand and then when he said it was ending then I told him he wasn't taking anything else from me and I was engaged to my psychiatrist to really throw them off." she said and Luke finished it.

"After she told them that, he went to grab her and I stepped forward and told them he touched her at all and I was beating the crap out of him, she was in no condition to be leaving the hospital by that point. As she added that she wasn't being separated from us either at the time and that did it for him as he grabbed her arm and I shoved him away from her as she yanked out of his grip, but that pulled the muscles in her abdomen and she fell back into the bed." he said and Todd finished his explanation.

"And that did it for us as we grabbed him and shoved him away from the bed as David tried to get her to relax, because she had curled into a ball, before he turned and looked at him and demanded he leave the room then, before he arrested him now, his tone a beyond furious alpha male as well and I knew he was ready to kill him for that. When he refused Luke grabbed him and shoved him out the door, before he decked him and David yanked a ready made dose of Valium out of the handbag he had sitting on the floor and called the guys for assistance as the fight got worse and it threw Luke into the couch."

"As they came running in, he told them to restrain him, while he got Rick in there and and while Rick took care of her with the girls next to him, Luke, David and I helped the quintet restrain him and he jabbed him in the shoulder with the syringe, but it took the ten of us to subdue him at the time. Test results came back as ten to twelve units and Malcolm decided on three days of detox to get that level out of him. While he and the five of us decided on nobody, but us in the room with her." he said and Eleanor finished it with the next sentence.

"After that altercation I told Rick that nobody, but the quintet and Malcolm, if the Websters came back, were allowed to see me at that point, I didn't want to risk tearing anything, since I had another six week recovery and that injury was enough I had to stay in bed for three more weeks. He'd put me on Nitroglycerin and a blood pressure medication while I was recovering from this." she finished and he nodded to that.

"At that state I was beyond furious when he reported on his paper when he brought you to the hospital at the time, but when you said what happened wasn't his fault. I decided to hear your side of the story and believe me when I say I never expected that the theories would be proven correct. Let alone that the damn house was haunted either. That amount was enough to get our patients a chance to heal by getting them stuff to recover emotionally here." Malcolm said to her and she nodded to that.

"Yeah well mom was paying damages to prevent the hospital from being sued at the time. Look guys, if you'd been paying closer attention to the way we were together you'd know I already knew what the project was, because I intended to run dream testing in a haunted house myself, he read my thesis and decided to shift it slightly to fear and performance. He thinks the way I do, but a psychiatrist doesn't have to tell his patients everything as long as they can figure it out on their own." Eleanor said to them gently.

"I kind of figured you were going to get it, and with that fact in mind Nell, when you dragged up your thesis and compared it to his experiment. I knew you saw the ulterior motive here, but the look in your eyes when looking at him, I knew you didn't mind that you were brought under false pretenses. Though it brought us into your life finally that was enough to help and I knew you needed someone to talk to."

"And as you said if you looked at the way the house seemed to be throwing out vague hints every few minutes, our conversations at dinner, the music in the library that the kids were playing with it being just days before Hallween, and then to top it off our conversations over haunted houses and movies. A scientist and professor of these things looks at the indications and with that fact in mind you guys you should have seen it."

"You'd see what it was that was really going on here you guys, if you'd paid closer attention to the way she was going into professor mode. Mary and I knew the ulterior motive of why we were there, Nell figured it out during our joking around in the library. If you'd paid closer attention to her going into professor mode when she gave the rules to being in a haunted house and the fact that David was furious at the bastard for screwing with her recovery, emotionally, at the time when it was just the four of you."

"You'd know just what the heck was going on in the house and it took paying $1,500,000., split in half between you to prevent you from suing us by bring you there under false pretenses and this was arranged by Rebecca on purpose. Rebecca paid the damages to prevent you from suing the hospital, because the house belonged to her." Todd added and she finished his remark as she looked at the five of us gently.

"You and Mary are the same age as me, but our bonds are pretty strong and the fact remained that if he's always around us when the more sinister phenomenons in the house are happening, for example: Mary getting hurt, he's on the fireplace in the room with us. When they started screwing around with the champagne bottles he moved closer to me to protect me. When Craine started trying to scare the hell out of us."

"He's checking out the house, but heard our screams and came to investigate, he's with you Theo when Craine hijacked the fireplace and then was standing next to me when you found that on the painting, if you looked at this with a clear head you'd see it. As to why it's because while we're upstairs, someone else is scrawling the 'Welcome Home Eleanor's all over the mirrors in the ball room. And he's alone when the bastard attacks him in the greenhouse with his back turned, before you hear my scream and things get worse. Simple common sense, you have to look at every indicator, before acting."

"While Craine destroys the staircase when he's trying to get to me and barely misses killing him while doing it, while my ability was active now and the shock of seeing my mother and grandmother, looking like me at thirty two, was getting even worse and he had to get there, before the dizzy spell hit and I lost my grip on the railing. What he told you was right though, with the shock and physical problems, I needed to be in bed and we had to wait till morning to leave, Uncle Jack gave specific orders to him."

"Here's the bad news now, though he knew the minute he saw that the five of you were surrounding me and their attempts and the fact you were suing them for trying to kill me, it was going to mean they lost everything anyway, once you heard why I was in the condition I was in Malcolm. Half of it was attempted murder when they rigged the car, but a murder/suicide rap when my adopted uncles and aunt heard this."

"What did mom go by with you exactly, she said your department took this seriously, though you're the head of the hospital?" she asked and he smiled at her. "With the fact she was working the parapsychology department she went by the name Rebecca Craine at work, had I realized who you were when he brought you to the hospital I would have realized you're her daughter. Whatever Jefferson and Benson told you was right."

"You're mother was the top parapsychologist in the upper old colonies and this was a shot at having the job run as a family business when you told me that you were taking the classes she had at the time." he said and she nodded with a smile. "Well my thesis is now focused on dealing with the paranormal and dream and sleep deprivation and with both together, the plan is really going to be Sleep studies with Fear and Performance mixed into it, if he decides to pull a Fred Krueger and get into one of our patients heads."

"What donation mom gave you I'm tripling it Malcolm, so for the kids who've been hospitalized get them some toys and stuff to play around with in their area of the hospital, air hockey, pool, N64 and so on, that's going to lift their spirits up till their released." She said and he smiled at the suggestion and nodded as he looked at her gently, seeing the flow of confidence in her that just meeting us did in her.

"You did five years of your PH.D's when you arrived, but you never got the chance to use your masters till the last twelve months right?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah that's right Malcolm and Jane's been throwing that in my face ever since, but here's why I was driving myself into the ground, she's been rubbing my face in the fact that she had a job, was married and had friends, and I was stuck at home taking care of mom."

"But that was fine, because to me mom came first, it didn't matter I set things on hold, for eleven years, my parents were all that mattered to me, because they're like me, they've seen some interesting paranormal activity over the years, and I just found out two or three other things of to why I was their favorite when her real genes started started up." she said and he nodded to that one.

As she switched positions she leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her and Malcolm smiled as he looked at us together then. "I figured you were waiting till you found your soulmate to change jobs, but I never expected it to happen when you chose to do this project David. So not working with the usual string of patients, but you're continuing your research starting now here?" he asked and I nodded to him.

"Yeah, I can work from my house and do research this summer over this, but the advanced project involved is running a sort of summer long get away in the house, the guys and I are running the household, but the six of us are in charge if we got more than ten people running around the house. Radio links, an advanced version of a medical hospital and though it's quiet, I'm organizing for a few things there on the property for our kids, so they got their own version of rec center right there in the house."

"But for now, this is going to cross between the movie they made about us and the new version of House on Haunted Hill, only I'm not turning it into what Rush did when he made that, because one of them loses it and pulls a gun, we got to take him down and sedate them, before they fire a shot." I told him and he nodded. "That happens and you're really going to have to sedate them, because he or she probably has her gift."

"If the hallucinations hit the point they actually pull a weapon on you, and you guys are going to have to put them in the hospital room till he cools off and relaxes by that point." he said and she answered that. " I didn't reach that point, but it was enough that if I'd gone past that point, I probably would have panicked when he attacked me in the bedroom because every time I was alone he started pushing even harder and having you guys thinking that just made it even worse, my powers activated all a once and suddenly I'm getting messages from beyond the grave and to top it off, the plot-holes in the story got my attention and I was digging into it."

"Though if I can't concentrate it starts getting out of control and I'm going to have to explain this to whoever our M.D. on the team, but the six of us, and whoever the doctor is in charge The first clear up was because whatever he was bombarding me with broke the window and my mind cleared when he tried to kill David and yanked him on to the stairs leading on to the ramp and again when I realized what it was she was telling me at the time, but had mom just told me, before you interrupted us it would've worked at the time. That's why dad ordered to end that investigation, before they put me in the hospital for tearing something, but seeing what I had with the painting, my necklace and hearing mom."

"It left one option left and I risked a fatal injury to make sure we got out alive, though he tries anything else and I'm making it clear the reason he didn't attack us all at once is because we were just getting used to being there, he pushed up the shocks every night till he decided it was time to go all out at once. As to why it's because every day getting closer to his death and burial, or just his jail sentence every Halloween."

"What you're looking at here is not the rotten core here, but a demented soul who is as close to Fred Krueger as you can get for him, he knew if anyone realized he's haunting the house and he was toast once David put it together that mom is both Craine and March, but she's using Craine on her pen name for her thesis, at work Malcolm, while she's March in Concord and with me now, she's both, so with that. I'm doing the same my research is under my pen name and that's my maternal family name and I'm a going by my maiden name at home, but my married name with everyone here."

"Chosen psychiatrist aside, we get a couple added men involved, aside from you guys, you all dealt with this, several cops or guys who've dealt with any type of outburst and are strong enough to restrain the victim, if he's drunk. So with that, we stick together, don't wonder off alone and ignore the noises or anything else he does to try and scare us here, because we're not falling for it this time. Secondly Luke, you pull yourself together, Uncle Jack is still furious, we're getting a full scale hospital set up at the house, there's no need to freak out so pull yourself together." she said and we nodded in agreement.

"He touches you at all and I really am going to kill him again, if it takes that." I said to her and she nodded. "Yeah the first person to lose it is getting sedated, if he pulls a gun or grabs a carving knife or anything, because a broken window was bad enough, I thought she did that to actually try and kill herself at the time when you told us." Luke said to me and she sighed. "The Websters didn't even remotely push me far enough to try that, the mental shock resulted in breaking the window and it kept getting worse from there." she said to him and he nodded to that as we finished up then.

"It wasn't the Websters, or his telling us the truth, I already knew the whole story he told me the day before, if you saw me leaning into his arms it's because I needed him then because he's my soulmate, so the shock was from the trauma to my torso Luke, I figured out what the hell was going on and the realizations kept getting worse every minute and the sudden collapse was because the shock hit me all at once." she said and he nodded.

"He does it again and I'm not leaving you alone at all at this rate, so this just went from old memories to making sure you don't get hit hard enough to cause that in the first place now too, or your powers go haywire when you're dealing with it." he said and she nodded in agreement to that. "Yes well if she chose the ked Doctor we got to tell them that portion of, before they think I'm having a breakdown."

"I heard the latest recording when you left the room, what I told you was the amount of venting I was holding in at the Websters, but it wasn't enough for me to really try it, but I found the recorder sitting on the table and I knew you weren't the one doing all that David, fact of the matter was my thoughts over Craine haunting the house were growing with everything that was going on at the time. I mean ten crashes in the kitchen, Mary gets hurt, the flue, the painting and everything else, we're either in groups of two or just as a single group and he's doing anything to scare us, till he decides to focus his attention on me and my ability kicks in that night."

"Whatever reason was enough that if my abilities kicked in that afternoon and that did it finally, I was getting to the bottom of this and from there, it finally crossed the line of simple parlor tricks to being terrorized by a deranged spirit that week, till you saw what I could see, because our relationship had activated the night before and then you suddenly get your own views of him finally." she said to me and I nodded to that one.

Looking at her I gently answered that remark. "Your conversation with Benson and the Dudleys was what had me worried honey. The way you described things in that much detail, like you were turning into one of them and getting deeper into what truths the legends had. As for reason number two, it was Janet that made me really worried, it was like you were possessed of the determination to prove you were as good as she was." I told her and she nodded as she leaned her head against my chest.

"You learn anything else David?" Malcolm asked and I nodded. "The reason for why they gave her the car that fast was because that was an ulterior motive Malcolm, said ulterior motive is they were hoping the drive was going to destroy the car if she tried to break out by breaking the fence down. By Luke trying it, before she could try it, he just saved her life and if I hadn't done immediate CPR she'd have died of that heart attack."

"So two murder attempts here and she ordered them to double check her med reports again." I told him and then before he could answer there as a knock on the door and he got it and the Chief of police came into the room. "Hey Rick, what you find out exactly?" Theo asked and his eyes narrowed. "Your suspicions were confirmed Nell, the cup of tea was laced with arsenic, evidently he ground up the plant and mixed it into the tea leaves themselves and suggested he bring it to her." he said and we nodded to that.

"One case murder, two attempted, repeated DUI's, assault with a deadly weapon, assault and battery, breaking and entering, and forgery. Alright enough is enough, Malcolm he's getting committed for six years after the trial, than once it's done he's lost his license as a lawyer, and he's working there at the hospital to serve his probation. Also Rick spread the word to every bar, liquor store and the grocery store in town, he's not touching another glass of alcohol for the rest of his life now." I told him and he nodded to that.

"Looking at the story from your point of view it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know you're not the one pulling those stunts here honey, because every time there's trouble you're investigating it and our book shows that as well. The look on you face when you saw the painting I could tell you were furious at this, as if you needed someone screwing with my emotional therapy by that point in the middle of it and that was a setback."

"Because your tone when you're furious is enough no sane person wants to mess with you when you're going into alpha male mode at the time. You were with me all night just before he hijacked the house, with Theo when he hijacked the fireplace, exploring the house when he was trying to scare us on our arrival and standing next to me when Luke found that on the painting." she said and I nodded in agreement as I answered her.

"Yeah and I was pissed at that, we were making progress and now some wiseacre is screwing with your progress, but the added jolts were making me worried by that point, what with the flue nearly mowing us down in the fireplace. Followed by the painting and I wasn't sure if that was red paint or someone had written in human blood all over the painting when they started arguing about as I moved to get a better look at it."

"Though seeing it through my eyes was enough to tell any person with a PH.D that I'm not the one causing things to go haywire in the house, but our connection was in place. Though nobody could hear your mother's voice, I could, through you, to know what the hell was going on in the house, before he attacked me when my back was turned. The added messages from your mother were enough I had to get you out of the house."

"But I said I wasn't the one pulling these stunts to scare you guys though and suddenly the bastard pushes you past the limit of your control, your added ability kicks in all at once and then to top it off you've taken internal injuries and collapse from the shock, which explains the look on your face before we got you to sit down on the couch. Aside from shock the lethargy was getting worse when you nearly fell asleep in front of me."

"Putting your head on my shoulder was enough to tell me you were beyond exhausted by this point, and at least ten diagnosis's for why you'd gone into shock shot through my head, but your ability wasn't it at all, though internal injuries were though and that's why I was furious, I had to see where you got hit, knowing he probably hit a vein or artery in the blow." I said and Theo answered that as she looked at me and Luke gently.

"That's why I said to cool it with the fights, we had more important things to think about, mainly making sure nothing else happened, before the Dudleys got back, though at this rate, now that we know, we're falling for it this time, because this time we're all sticking together, and when on the job we're making sure you're never alone either." she said and I nodded in agreement as Eleanor leaned against me gently.

"What I will say if that the idiot who decides to plaster himself followed by going berserk is getting arrested here. Uncle Jack, the cops and the paramedics never get closer than five miles during the day and town at night. Because of the sounds of children story. And to answer the unasked question, my little friends are the reason for that sounds of children in the house theory." she said and Malcolm looked at her, before he could say it the gold bars started stacking themselves and I looked at the person doing it.

"Don't stack them any higher then four feet guys, otherwise they're going to land on someone's foot." I said and the others rearranged themselves into becoming a pyramid at that and I nodded with a smile at that. "Well that's one way to prevent a broken ankle or foot. How heavy is that gold bar exactly?" Malcom asked and he smiled. "1.5lbs each, but you got eight of those and you're looking $75,000,000 altogether, but both saving boxes together total $900,000,000,000,000, plus the insurance plan."

"And the total comes to $750,000,000,000,000,000. But that amount is enough to cause anyone to lose their minds right now." he said and she nodded to to that. "The amount at my house is enough it's like you're in a treasure hunt right, but if this turns into Adams Family and we got someone trying to get into the vault guys, start scaring them, because I'm making it clear that the house is haunted, before they wind up getting hurt again, okay." she said and the bars put themselves into a 'K' and she smiled at that.

Remembering things as they were, I remembered what happened when the haunting started going from playful to cruel practical jokes, before things started getting out of hand as the memory of what happened in the hall shot forward then.

As things there in the house were quiet the night, I felt my heart give a painful thump when she confided her feelings to me over what the Websters were doing to her emotionally, and her feelings about wanting a change and better life, before we took time to heal their connection as my feelings for her and hers for me started growing out of the time spent together that night, as we spent that time together.

 **The Fireplace and the Painting: Marrow's POV**

 _It was after breakfast that the kids started going at it then. "I know I said they weren't supposed to be fighting like this, but this is ridiculous." She said to me and I tried to keep from laughing. "Evidently they're trying to get our attention." Luke said and she chuckled. "Yeah well they're doing an awfully good job of it right now." Theo told him as we heard something skid in the hall, before they rolled passed us and right into the wall and I hid a chuckle as I looked at the seven following us around then._

 _"Guys you keep running into walls like this and you really are going to get chipped, slow it down alright." I told them and they jumped, before I heard multiple clinks rolling down the hall and then looked down to see a path of dominos as they created a picture, before rolling down the hall, as whatever contraption they created this time knocked something off the table and a spoon went flying across the room and landed in a basket._

 _"I take it you know morse code Nell, if you read out their conversations to us?" Luke asked and she nodded. "Yeah, my father tapped out his messages to his team-mates when I was a little younger than they were at the time." she said and he nodded as she shifted positions as we tried to keep from getting ran down as whoever the orange was knocked Eddie down the stairs and that did it for the trio as they surrounded him._

 _"Uh oh, here we go again." she added and I quickly said it. "Alright boys freeze!" I said sternly and they pointed their numbers up at me. "I said it once already, if there's any more fights like what went on yesterday, we're not using you at all, I hear another fight break out and you're grounded, now enough already." I said and they looked at each other and he tagged him and that started a game of freeze tag._

 _"I think we better set up some ground rules here, after what went on last night." Theo said as we walked into the library to get the file folders. "Might be best, but let's not get testy with each other, okay." he said and she looked at him. "Hey, I'm not the one starting bickering matches with her and you keep that up and I'm letting you have it tonight next." she said and Eleanor and I exchanged smiles at this._

 _"What I'm just saying." he said and she grabbed the pillow and smacked him. "And I'm just saying you keep that up and I'm giving you the pillow beating of your life, now cool it already, it's been jokes and gags all night last night, let's take a break here will you." she said and Eleanor tried to keep from laughing at that. "If mom knows who the house belongs to, I'd like to know why she rigged this in advance, because if this in the will."_

 _"Then the properties and everything else in the Craine name belongs to me now, but whatever caused Craine himself to lose his mind, if he's haunting the house, I'm naming three rules here now guys, to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. One nobody is alone and pair off, or we're together, like we are now. Two check the equipment, before you start screwing around, and three, nobody is drinking after eight tonight, and I mean the straight alcohol, you want something stronger, mix it with a non-alcoholic drink." she said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts then._

 _"After what happened last night and the amount of scares and jolts we took, best to make sure nobody over does it and I want you watching each other in case the scares start getting to the other members of the group." I added and they all nodded as she looked at me gently. "I know you ordered Todd to get in touch as soon as he spoke to a doctor, but that type of injury she's under observation for forty eight hours David." she told me and I nodded to that one._

 _"Whatever M.D. is connected to your parents I hope he's working here, because if your family is from Concord, than I just chose the family home when I selected the house for the experiment. If your mother told me she owns the house, than the property just passed to the rightful heir after she passed two months ago." I said and she smiled with a devious look in her eyes. "God if that's not shooting yourself in the foot nothing is right now, liquidated the deed on our apartment and I wind up with the deed to the house, if I'm the legal heir of this property and everything else, it belongs to me now."_

 _"Along with a few hundred quintillion with it." she told me and I chuckled. "Yes, well if the house belongs to you than she probably hid that information from the Websters, though if I'm the intended marital heir, than I'm the parental approved one and I'm family now at this rate. Real family, if this weasel is trying to tear your life down, though I learn anything else in your case and find any bruises that weren't there before I'm killing him myself." I said and she smiled as she looked at me gently._

 _"I really hope that's true and that you're the one they chose, because they just crossed the wrong man, because you got legal rights to your patients, and if this means what I think they just crossed who's to be my future husband. And if I found my parental guardians as well as some new friends then Lou just crossed the people he shouldn't have here. Because anything happens and they rigged the car, and you're suing them instead of the other way around." she said and I smiled with a smirk at that._

 _"If Benson is the legal guardian, he just screwed with both the future husband and the legal guardian of the person he's just destroyed the life of, because if the apartment is gone you can move in with me and you got a nicer apartment three blocks over from where the original one is." I told her and she smiled at the possibility._

 _"How much of the conversation did you hear exactly?" She asked and he sighed. "I heard the entire argument actually, but with the window open, I couldn't make out who was doing the talking. But if that was your apartment and he's really pissed me off. If I'm who your mother wanted you to find, along with the quartet, than Webster finally crossed the one man he shouldn't have now." he said and she smiled at him._

 _"I'll tell you later when we're alone, but like I said we better start pairing off in case he's trying to target us girls now, for whatever reason." she said and nodded in agreement. "And one more thing, before you start hurling accusations over any more phenomenons around here. Keep in mind that he's always with one of us when something happens and he hasn't left my side at all last night, before he told us the legend on the house."_

 _"And secondly, if, with that fact in mind here, I see anything you can't and whatever ability I've got is a match to what mom has, it's going to go crazy out of stress, but if you start throwing accusations and its activating by tonight. He's the psychiatrist and I'm the paranormal expert, so relax and calm down both of you, if he has to tell us that truth, understand." she said and they both nodded to the orders as she looked at me._

 _"To answer your question, the March family were from here Doctor Marrow." Mr. Dudley said as he looked at us talking and I looked at him. "Did mom ever come to see you, when the deed of the house went to her when I younger?" she asked and he nodded. "If you're really who I'm thinking, than yes Eleanor, she did but for whatever reason she decided to send you up here, we're finding out tonight when Jack comes to see you."_

 _"Though if these pranks with the pool table lead to anything more sinister and I'm not going to be happy if it switches from gentle pranks to vandalism next. When the house belongs to your mother and now you." He said and she nodded. "To answer your earlier question this morning though Mr. Dudley. The integrity test just activated and from the looks of it the duo are chewing up her side of the Inheritence out of their greed."_

 _"But if you remember what I looked like twenty years ago, than add the added twenty years to my face now." she told him and he got a better look at her and then smiled. "Twenty years huh, I should have known, you look like your mother when we were your age. Alright if tomorrow is the anniversary of the accident, I got to get Jack back up here, he needs to see you tonight. But to repeat whatever he says to you David, until I get back you got to wait it out until morning." he told me and I nodded to him._

 _"Yeah well the kids started a game of freeze tag after they started fooling around with the dominos." I told him and he nodded, before he could answer though we heard a skid and the seven came rolling into the room and right into the bookcase as he answered me as he tried to keep from laughing at that. "I take it these are the seven screwing around with the pool table right now guys?" he asked and we nodded to him smiling as we ended the conversation at that._

 _After a slightly quiet day that day, aside from a couple more gentle intrusions, the trouble started just after lunch, as I heard a loud pounding followed by a growl and a loud crash of chains and stood up at that. "Not again, what now?" Theo asked and I shook my head as Eleanor came running in with a spooked look on her face then. " What happened?" I asked and she explained that to me as Luke moved to her side._

 _"Whatever assailant that we had attack us last night, just attacked now and this time it's coming from the fireplace." she told me and I nodded to that. "First last night's attack and now we got another, what the hell is going on around here?" he growled and I answered that with furious look. "Whoever it is, had better stay away from you girls. Because if he chose the second you left the room, he's waiting till we're separated."_

 _"You get a good look though?" I asked and she nodded. "Whoever our unseen assailant is, he's driving up the scare tactics right now." she said and I nodded as we went to check. 'Listen you bastard you come near her or touch her and you're getting your ass thrown behind bars.' I thought with a furious growl as I said what I was thinking then to him. "If there is anyone still hanging around in there, we'll find him." I said and he nodded in agreement to that as he answered me as his tone went protective._

 _"She saw something move, but either this really is some kind of stalker, or we got a maniac who's trying to scare the hell out of the girls." he said and I nodded as I felt my alpha male side take hold then. 'You touch her and I'm killing you myself, whoever you are, stay away from her.' I thought to myself as I moved to the fireplace and shifted the chains then to take look, before looking at her as I said gently to her._

 _" You were in here alone?" I asked and she nodded. "Mh-hmm, yeah and Luke had just left." she said and I nodded as he added on to that. "I didn't see anything though." he said and I nodded as I found the separation in the chains. "Luke can you help me." I said and he grabbed the second one and we shoved them back as we got a look, but I sighed, because neither of us saw anything, before I heard a slight vibration._

 _Looking down, he tapped his foot on the bar and I heard a mild thumping as we grabbed the bar and yanked it up to find a pit loaded with ashes and charcoal. "Jeez this guy must really go for barbecues before he died." he said in a low tone as he looked at her. "Just ashes and charred wood." he added before looking behind us in case he tried to get the drop on us, before he looked at me then._

 _"Alright, watch it, let it go." he said and I nodded as I answered that as he got out of range as I kept it propped. "Yep." I said as he backed up and I backed up and then let go as it landed with a loud clang that was enough to really startle us, before we looked up. "Hello Santa!" he called out and I hid a smile at that. "Wait a sec, grandpa said..., oh god, guys get out of there now!" Eleanor said and I quickly looked at her at that._

 _Before I could ask I heard a loud growl as something came flying at us and I shoved him out of the way and backed up. "Whoa!" "Jesus!" The girls said at the same time as I tried to slow my heart down as Theo looked at me and he turned to see what it was himself. "Jesus, that was too close, you alright?" She asked and I nodded as Theo repeated that question and I knew they were relieved we were okay then._

 _"God, God are you alright?!" she quickly asked and and I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine." I said as I saw what it was that just attacked us and saw a lion headed flue swinging back and forth and I shook my head at that. "Great, I'm glad I remembered what my grandfather told me, but stay out of there from now on, okay." Eleanor said and we nodded as Luke asked her what I was thinking. "What is that?" he asked and she explained that._

 _"A flue." she said and he looked at her. " A what." he said and she repeated it for me. "It's an old flue, houses like this didn't have the lever to open up the chimney, Craine built it to open at a specific time to clear it out, before he died and the blasted thing just hit it's time frame to do it now. Grandpa said it had a specific time on it and evidently we just hit it now." she said and he nodded to that as Theo looked at her._

 _"God, is this what you saw?" she asked and she thought it over. "No that's not what I saw, it's not what I saw at all." she said and I looked at her gently as I moved around it. 'Great, repeated scares and now it just went from a simple haunting to possibly getting terrorized here. This keeps up and she's going to have a panic attack by the end of the week.' I thought as I moved over to her so we could talk then._

 _As I was getting ready to go into it, I heard Theo checking on Luke. "Luke are you alright, Luke, Luke are you alright." she said gently and he snapped at her. "No, no I'm not alright, did you see that thing it almost crushed me." he said and she snapped back at him. "Yeah I saw it, jeez, I was only asking, calm down!" she said sharply and I hid a sigh as I looked at Eleanor gently as I said it to her._

 _"That's what it was, of course you were scared, it scared the hell out of me too." I told her and she sighed. "I know what I saw." she said and I had to end it there, because with the way this was looking, any more scares like this one and she was going to break by the end of the week. 'Baby, I know validations are one thing, but whatever it was, I didn't see it, and I'm not letting this cause an emotional breakdown, not when we're making progress in your emotional recovery.' I thought to her softly as I answered her._

 _"Eleanor, this is a very confusing house, you said it yourself, nothing is what it seems." I said and she looked at me. "Well get a look at me I'm not confused, I saw something, and that wasn't it, there was something in there." she said and before I could answer her, Luke, who was standing a few feet away from us turned and called out to us. "Hey, you guys better get a good look at this." he said and we moved to him then._

 _"What's wrong now?" she asked and his tone went furious. "Whoever just attacked you, just drove up the scare tactics here, because this is a really sick joke now." he said as we went up the stairs and I saw, in red, all over the painting, a message then as I felt my shock go through me. 'Sick joke is the understatement of the century, listen you bastard stay away from her, whoever you are!' I thought as he read it out for us._

 _"_ _ **'Welcome Home Eleanor'**_ _, what does that mean?" he asked and Theo looked at it in shock. "His face!" she said in shocked disbelief and Eleanor, I could hear the hurt and scared concern as she said it. "Grandpa said this was my house, but whoever wrote this is sick. That's my name, who did this, who wrote this?!" she asked turning to look at us and that did it for me as I moved over to the painting as I got a better look at the painting I felt my anger growing as moved over to it._

 _'Sick joke alright, this is going too far right now. She's making progress and whoever is screwing with it had better tell me now or we find the person who did it.' I thought as it started a fight between them. "Is this one of your sick jokes luke?" Theo asked him and he looked at her in disbelief at that. "Me, come on, give me a little credit, ive got a better sense then that. Do you really think I wrote that." he said and she firmly answered that._

 _"You found it, you could have." she said and I looked at them as I saw what it was written in. ' Red paint, not blood, alright, whoever did this better fess up now. Because this is not going any further. We just started making progress and this is a setback I don't need right now where she's concerned.' I thought as he answered her as his tone went furious. "What, with the 20 foot ladder I keep in my back pocket."_

 _"Well then maybe you wrote it Theo, you're the artist, maybe this is your great idea of art." he said and her tone went furious. "That's ridiculous Luke I'd never do that to her." she said and he snapped her at that. "Yeah well neither would I, but this is going too far and whoever it was is screwing with her progress and we've had one too many shocks after what happened last night, but this, it's now crossed the line." he said firmly._

 _"Well it could have the kids or Todd for all I know, but I know I didn't do it." she said and before they could go further, she looked at them. "I want to know right now, who wrote this!, did you write this Theo?" she asked and she looked at her. "No of course not, maybe it was you!" she said and I knew that was the wrong thing to say as I heard her tone go furious at that. "How dare you accuse me of writing this." she snapped at her._

 _"Maybe you like being the center of attention." she said and she answered that coldly. "What are you talking about, I'd never do this to any of you and how dare you for suggesting that and with that fact in mind here. Out of us the one who was alone after he left the room is me. I'm barely alone for five minutes and that happens in the fireplace and this house belongs to me, if that's what that message means than you destroyed my property." she said and before it could go further, I ended it at that, before it got worse as I injected a firm and stern tone into my voice as I looked between them._

 _"Alright let's stop this now, come on, who was it." I said sternly and they exchanged looks as she said, in a hurt tone. "Whoever did this, it's cruel, you don't know me." she said and left the hall. Before Theo left in the other direction, and I sighed as Luke said it to me gently as he went into analysis mode to go over what we've seen so far in the last twenty four hours by that point as he said it firmly then._

 _"I didn't do it, but the question is, who the hell did. So far it's been between playful with the kids always around us and now we got it shifting to hauntings that are destroying private property and they're scaring the hell out of us while they're doing it." he said and he moved to my side. "Fifteen playful intrusions in twenty four hours, the sound of a gun going off, the fireplace, Mary gets hurt, a pot gets thrown across the room when nobody got a hold of it, we nearly get mowed down by the damn flue and now this."_

 _"Whatever's going on just turned this from a simple case of dream studies and therapy, in her case, to repeated poltergeist intrusions by a homicidal ghost and they just keep getting worse. And I doubt this was the kids, if she's right, our homicidal poltergeist is trying to scare us out of the house by taunting her with this, and he evidently knows she's the grand daughter of his second wife, if he had one."_

 _"But all in all, I'm not taking it well if we find any more of these, as to why, we were doing fine in emotional therapy here, and last nights venting doesn't even scratch the surface. She was doing fine till this afternoon and now her emotional therapy just hit a major setback and you just gave the release valve at her anger the Websters Luke." I told him and he nodded to that. "Terrific, just when things are starting to ease up."_

 _"Our bond is developing stronger, but she just vented what anger she had the Websters, this was a much needed anger management, before she breaks something, but this going way too far at this rate." he said and then explained what she told him. "The part she told us this morning about the apartment, I just got all of it, she said that no matter what she said they were liquidating the entire set of assets her mother gave them."_

 _"Though if they did that once she left, they just sealed their fate in stone, That's what the will meant, but if the one they have is a fake we have to prove that and when we do the five of us are around for it. Because he's going to sue us for making him look like a fool in the courtroom when the truth comes out and I made a call to my friend in Boston. Her description of Webster is as ruthless in the courtroom as you can get, in fact."_

 _"The bastard is as sadistic as you can get, greedy and he's a complete drunk, though I don't if he ever hit her, but if he did or tries to now that we've come into her life he just screwed with the wrong people. Because I'm not letting him get away with this, he want to hurt her, we're always around to protect her now, but he tries it when we're in the room with her and he's a dead man.." he said and I nodded to that in agreement._

 _"Alright we need to investigate any hidden passages around here, because the rats in a maze thing is getting out of hand now." I said and he nodded in agreement as got started then. "Yes well that depends on everything she's got to tell us." I added as Rob rolled up to us and with him was a pink ball. "Rebecca that you?" I asked and she jumped once to answer me and I nodded to her._

 _"Alright how serious is this if you wanted me involved, because he ever touches her like that, now that our bond is falling into place, I'm killing him myself now?" I asked and she tapped that to me._ _ **"The man's a chronic drunk, after Jane brought him home that fall break, I saw everything that made me think of the abusive brother-in-law in that movie, 'A Street Car Named Desire', that's him all over, and it's not sexual needs he wants at all, it's not lust driving him at all."**_

 _ **"But greed, the little bastard is greedy little masoschistic hotshot in the courtroom, and at the moment, that's why he's crossed this line. He's selling my apartment, an apartment I've gifted my daughter with, that apartment was hers and they're taking it away from her. Unfortunately for him, he's basically stabbed himself in the heart now by greed, because that's in the rules of it."**_

 _ **"The test, this entire integrity test is a game and my youngest, my baby, is passing every piece of it. The conditions and rules were if they could show every piece of the Frederick Craine clan and do everything is reverse of the seven deadly sins, they get everything and the one who flunks it is only getting 10% of what they deserve for their behavior now."**_ _I read out and nodded to her._


	17. 16: Heart To Heart Talks

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 16: Discussions, Confidence and Heart To Heart Talks**

 **Heart to Hearts and Game Night Marrow's POV:**

 _"So what's this count for exactly, if he doesn't realize he stabbed himself in the heart, because she said she never needed to read the will to know its a fake. She said the will was a test, whoever shows everything that the opposite of the seven deadly sins and everything in the Frederick Craine clan gets everything the one who loses the test gets only 10% of the inheritance, in addition to there a trading place move here."_

 _"And at the moment she realized what your counter clause meant as well, as to that with you're being to talk to us like this, till I can hear your voice, through her, I think it might be best, when the time comes to reveal yourselves to them. So should we just wait till the duration ends and then tell them that?" I asked her and Rob answered that firmly._ _ **"If he breaks any more rules and commits a felony in the few days, like say rigging my wife's car to kill on impact with the god damn fence."**_

 _ **"Than it's considered a murder/suicide rap by Jack and Jared when they investigate this, because they, Erica and Beth are going to kill him for this.**_ ** _But of our friends here in town, she was closest to Jack, Rick, David, Beth and Peter and to them it's no use fighting it out with them. As to why exactly, it's_** _ **because David, Adam and Jared are in the medical council here in Concord."**_

 _ **"And in movie theory this is tantamount to the psychiatrist who landed Arquette's character in Westin Hills, by some false diagnosis. Which in her case, is getting relabeled as attempted murder by having her self destruct, if she finds out too soon. To answer your second question, yes, wait till the duration ends and let them bury themselves into the hole they created by their behavior and acts of greed."** I read out and nodded as he went into it, looking between them._

 _ **"** I take it you were hoping for an exact match in friendships, are Todd, Theo, Mary and I what you were looking for in her case, in friends. If the her that's showing now is what she was like in college and high school, are we the same type of people her friends were back then, because we hit off last night pretty fast and she and Theo are growing close and I'm getting protective?" he asked and she jumped and tapped that out to him. _

_**"Yes Luke, your personalities are the same as her friends when she was a kid at the time, in fact your personality was like her friend Jason's, while Todd was like Dylan and the girls were like Jenny and Casey, but all in all. You're who I was looking into when we chose names and upon seeing you as you are now, you look like your parents when we were your age."**_

 _ **"But that's the reason I chose you four, you were the ones I knew could bring back who my daughter used to be now. And I've solved all three things that Jane's been taunting her with, simply by having her meet you five and soon enough Malcolm. Malcolm once he meets her for real is going to react like you do and the six of you are going to be like us when together."**_

 _ **"First her job, she's got a job waiting for her at my office and she's taking my place at work, friends: that's you guys and finally dating and future marriage, David that's where you come in. I chose you, because you're everything my husband is and the guys are and were to her As to that, the Websters have no room to talk anymore, she's a civil servant, but she's the daughter of two people who are well known now."** I read out and nodded to her gently._

 _ **"At the moment she's going to be, once she starts digging into it, ignore her exhaustion till she falls asleep on the couch, but with her forgetting how to use her abilities, the added problem is it's going to start going crazy. As to how and why, it's because Craine is going to be pushing so hard on her, that while you can't see it, she'll be able, but the longer you're together and once the connection is complete, you'll be able to see what she's able to, aside from our souls."** Rob added and we nodded to that explanation as I looked at him. _

_Thinking over what he told me, I looked at him. "Should I just tell them, the Websters, the truth, that you chose me as her new husband and I'm the parental approved one, you two. As to why it's because hearing I'm a psychiatrist and I'm connected to whoever Jefferson's cousin is, in Boston. And I'm now connected through her to a judge, chief of police, a medical doctor and a town mayor, they're going to realize they're never going to win this debate, if he demands that she's living with them later on."_

 _"If she's hurt and in recovery, when we go back to Boston._ _Because if this means what I think it does, our week together here is going to result in a soulmate bond and I'm never letting him anywhere near her if he's beyond drunk. Let alone if he's trying to wipe out the family when I have him arrested for whatever she tells me, and I'm arresting him if he tries to kidnap her?" I asked and they both jumped once as she answered me._

 _ **"Yeah tell him the truth son, with you around, and the boys, once you tell him that, tell Rick and Malcolm, as well as your neighbor, if he's a cop, and let them know that we're having her placed under your and their protection. So if she's still recovering from what happens this week, if she suffers through my heart attack ad well and you're learning how it happened that night later."**_

 _ **"But Rick is Chief Richard Jared Jefferson, he's a friend of Jack's here in Concord, he's a Concord local and knows the family history. So once Jared breaks that truth to him he's going to kill Louis if she nearly kills herself to protect you guys and have him arrested when he hears the car was rigged and he tried to kill her, he's his cousin actually and with that with in mind."**_

 ** _"He's winding up in jail, because Jared's going to want him to run that forensic check on my bloodwork, but here's the thing, arsenic or whatever combined with my medication is like poison and she's been suspecting he killed me for the last two months. But to confirm that we have to run the bloodwork, because he's the type that would cross that line to get it all now."_**

 ** _"And with that, I leave her with nothing but ten percent of the family inheritance, so just wait till he reveals his true colors and he's going to lose it. In fact he's like Delancies character on that Kirk Cameron flick that came out two years ago and that's how far he's willing to go. He's a lying, cheating, conniving little bastard, that is winding up in the rehab department."_**

 ** _"The soul heir was the one the parents doted upon and Eleanor happens to be it, and with that fact in, mind, Jane is jealous Eleanor got this much attention from me? As to why she was right when she said I'm really into the paranormal and supernatural and my daughter is the same way. As for Louis it's regarding first impressions_** ** _, so everything she told you about me and Rob it's true, we never would have approved of Louis the second we saw him and we don't."_**

 ** _"You on the other hand, if this was the Harry Potter series, we see you as the good one, as for your middle name that only makes it more clear, David. You're the good one, and we've chosen you as our family and executor of our family fortune. On both sides of the family, you're true family and clearly my thoughts are you more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane is. So if you intend to get Eleanor's side of the story out I got you the money._**

 _ **"Anf from there it's public humiliation time 5 laters. It's turning into a trading places move and the girls are trading places with each other, as to that in my thoughts are you're more prepared to deal with these unpleasant details than Jane Emily is. You're my real family, he's a reject, you're my son, I'm not letting go, David, take care of my baby."** I read out and I nodded to her request gently as I sighed in relief I had their blessing in our relationship as I answered her smiling._

 _ **"** Well they just screwed with the wrong person, if both of you were connected to the town government and her godfather happens to be the chief, than they just shot themselves in the foot now, because I'm taking this to court, if they did anything else to her or he ever touched her like that. If I'm what you wanted her for her, Rebecca, I'll take care of her if you were hoping for in marital heirs, I'm now the legal executor." _

_"And I'm making sure they're about to lose everything and their lives are getting swapped with ours once the testing ends and we get the results from the bank back. Don't worry you two, I'll take care of her, she and I are already growing closer now. And regarding about the project, if something causes her to go into shock what next, because Malcolm said tell them, the duo, the truth if that does happen, because she figured it out last night and she doesn't mind either?" I asked and Rob answered that, his tone going stern as he looked at Luke._

 ** _"Son listen to me, with the fact my daughter has been telling you the truth regarding this for days, if she goes into shock, he tells you two the truth and you freak out, you're in serious trouble. And it's because she's been telling you for days what he's working on, so you have no reason to be furious, you already know the truth, but if you choose to just ignore everything my daughter tells you and later flip out out of fear and anger, because of your phobia."_**

 ** _"And it nearly kills both you and my daughter, you're the one getting arrested by the cops when you end up in Jared's care. And you're hearing my words spoken in Jack's voice next, tonight, if the duo get him up here, but at the moment she's needing a confirmation. But calm down and don't do anything stupid, and with the fact that the fireplace nearly mowed you down, stay out of the damn thing when it's at whatever duration it is at the moment."_**

 ** _"This situation is not turning into a lawsuit however, we have the money, and spared no expense too now, and with that fact in mind here. If she's got to risk death just to save the three of you, and it's because her ability is fully active, in fact my daughter is not suffering a mental illness her ability is going to activate in the next forty eight hours. It's enough that three jolts in five hours enough to make a medical psychiatrist concerned and as to why."_**

 _ **"It's because she's not able to control it and he's pushing her so hard that something a going to get thrown at the window.**_ _ **So he's going to make you think she lost her mind, but he tells you the truth, and you lose your temper enough that it nearly kills both yourself and my daughter. And you're in serious trouble with her godparents, Rick, David and Jared when they find out."** I read out and nodded as he nodded as he exchanged looks with me then as I said it firmly._

 _"Though first we got to patch up your bond and I need to talk to her, so she can vent the rest of her anger to me." I said to him and he nodded with a sigh to that._ _"Great just when things were going fine, this happens, what now exactly?" he asked me and I sighed. " I'm giving her a chance to cool down, and then I'm going to go see her myself._ _But she and I need a chance to talk at the moment, because if I am, than my I'm her soulmate, but I'm a wolf at heart, and this is probably the first stage of it."_

 _"But what I didn't tell you yet was just as I was getting this arranged, her mother was at the department finishing her paperwork, so she could take over._ _I told you that she was at her office, but she and I wrote out the added side notes and clause to this project with Mary, it's a counter clause catch 22 volunteer status your seeing here. But you lose your temper and it nearly kills you the volunteer status gets revoked and the Vance's gave me the money to pay you the fees for this." I told him and he looked at me in shock._

 _"She said she wanted to be a psychiatrist, but her specialty was close to what yours is and dream and sleep deprivation, but why would she be getting everything ready for that?" he asked and I explained that to him. "Because we were the intended therapy Rebecca has in mind for her, she's had no friends and a chance to really live her life up until she met us. Though I think Rebecca was really preparing her for her future now, first bringing her here, her meeting us and then seeing everything that belongs to her."_

 _ **"** Though if that's the case the intention was once the testing time ran its course, the savings bond boxes were being given to the rightful heir along with the deed, the key to the house and the will. And she got the chance to move out of Boston and really live her life, though if I've been had myself, it means she, Rebecca March and Rebecca Craine are really all the same woman and I've been handpicked by her parents for her."_

 _"One thing is certain though and that is she needs a chance to really vent what she's feeling right now where she's concerned and get what she wanted to say where the Websters are concerned off her chest. Though if Rebecca is paying damages and something happens you're getting compensation, to prevent you from suing the hospital if she's paying twice or three times what you want from the hospital, and me later."_

 _"But from here on and tomorrow, if her ability, if it's a family trait, kicks in I want to know about it, because the ability is going to be like nervous breakdown and the shock is enough she's going to have a panic attack till something does get thrown and breaks a window or a mirror." I told him and he nodded to the orders. "If that truth of what she's not telling us comes forward and I find any injuries that weren't there before..." he said dangerously as he trailed off and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts._

 _"Come on, we better get back to the library, we got to go over this." I said and he nodded to that as we headed for the library and I saw what she meant. "The dial was tightened enough for the chord to snap, alright Rebecca if you're hanging around for a while than who does this house really belong to now exactly?" I asked and I watched as a pen and paper were picked up as a message wrote itself down then._

 ** _"My maiden name is the owner of the house David, legally the sole heir was to be the executor of the properties and everything in the family name. I chose in advance who the property was to belong to once I'm gone and my husband, Rob, chose in advance as well. Eleanor is the sole owner of everything in the family name, on both sides of it, and I left out everything from the original will, because this was a test in advance of where the girls virtues laid."_**

 ** _"Because what I put into the testing will was meant to be a test of integrity, to see what the girls would do at the moment, and Eleanor is doing wonderfully at the moment. But that anger was not directed at the duo, she's furious at the Websters, because they took away our apartment from her, and secondly, because I'm gone, and she's had suspicions he's the reason I'm dead."_**

 ** _"If you plan to press charges later for that in her case, if anything happens, I'm paying the legal fees, because my lawyer has ten times that in funds, so spared no expense. And young man, before you lose your temper remember everything she said here last night, though if something happens and he's not the one being charged for damages if you lose control of your tempers and my daughter winds up in the hospital, because you guys nearly killed yourselves out of fear."_**

 ** _"My best friend is the chief of police here and my entire inner circle lives here in Concord, Rob's best friends were Jack, Adam, Jared and Rick. So if she winds up in the hospital for whatever reason and you're the reason for that, it's cause enough that Jack is going to sue you for nearly killing her out of your anger and fear, when he gave specific orders to David, parental orders as well."_**

 ** _"We can talk to you like this, but these are parental orders, as she told you the imprint of a soul sticks around as long as their loved ones need them, at at the moment she's not ready to let me go yet. So whatever reason you lose it out of fear, and 'he's' scared you enough to break something or worse, I'm the one trying to keep you alive, because when he created the house, the greenhouse has a door built into it at the back of the room."_**

 ** _"And the front door is the only way out of the house, as to that, the fence is made of iron, it would take bulldozer to break it down. So with those facts in mind here son, you lose your temper out of fear, and this results in nearly killing her, David is the one with legal rights to my daughter as of now. He's the legal executor of my house and all my property as to that and with that in mind, you're getting your money, but it's triple what you're expecting."_**

 ** _"You've seen that the house is haunted, but so far it's been only playful intrusions aside from the pounding on the walls, Mary and the clavichord, the fireplace and now the painting. But consider why she'd order you to think straight, if she gets a triple scare in just short of three by tomorrow night. She knows everything she knows, because what memories of those stories I taught her are breaking down the front door now and with that fact in mind."_**

 ** _"But I'm making it very clear here now, what money you're getting from them for the project, I'm tripling it when the results go through. So listen to me very carefully here: my family trait is the ability to see the afterlife, like in the movies that you watched on tv, but, we can speak to the souls. Once in a haunted house if the homidical ghost starts driving up the scare tactics that ability starts going haywire, if she's beyond exhausted and is going into shock."_**

 ** _"David you're hearing my words come from Jack and Rob next, but if she's going into shock pull the plug and get her to lay down, the window of opportunity is from from sundown to sunrise, that's twelve hours. The ability is going to have her going into shock along with whatever else happened, before you pull that plug, but keep her warm and horizontal and wait it out."_**

 ** _"With Todd having the spare key back into the house, you're going to have to wait it out till morning. So don't do anything till Rick and Beth get back up here, that fence is made of iron and it would take a bulldozer to break it down, and I'm sticking around so whatever attempts you're planning, if 'he' reveals himself to you, are not going to work young man."_**

 _ **"The damages being paid are coming from me, so don't bothering suing the hospital, because he brought you under false pretenses. And I'm paying three times what you're suing them for when, if you destroyed my car and some of my property, that you'd normally get from any normal person. But this is not turning into a scandal later, is that clear?!"** I read out and he nodded quickly._

 _"Yikes, when she's in business mode her tone is pretty scary." he said and I hid a chuckle, as her tone gentled as it turned to me. **"David, with you being the one her father and I chose, you're the one running the show, at the moment she's at a very sensitive stage, I've been gone two months, but it's been hard on her and she needs you the most now, that's reason number two here."**_

 ** _"Her necklace, I was going to give it to her later on, but it's a family heirloom and part of the reason for this was because I was setting up her future. The house belongs to my great grandfather and was handed from member to member for the last four generations. But until now she never had the chance to live her life and I chose to get it arranged in advance. You're parental approved, Rob and I chose you from the very beginning at the time."_**

 ** _"But starting from today and forward, you're the legal executor and my chosen marital heir of the family. Lou was a reject, you're the one I'd want as my son-in-law, you're my real family. As to that, you've got total access to my lawyer and my friends and my friends are the town council, head of the medical council and the judicial leadership here in Concord. So he tries to press charges let him know you're connected to the town judge and the chief of police."_**

 ** _"And both they and the others are all parental friends of the family, and all my daughter has left of me and her father, as to that, they hear who I'm really connected to, in truth of my family descension and who that descension is connected to here, they're going to know they're completely screwed after this, because they broke the rules in the game and they lose everything."_**

 ** _"This will test is really a contest, a game, you play by the rules and you get everything, cheating and your attitudes, and you get only a tenth of what you deserve, for your behavior. Along with a trading places move, so with that fact in mind, they're chewing up her side of the Inheritence faster than they can blink right now. Just wait till the results come back from my banker, and Jack and my lawyer are telling you the legal details, before this goes to court."_**

 _ **"The idiot boy is a chronic drunk and is as sadistic as you can get in the courtroom and its going to be my pleasure to bring him down off the mountain and high horse once you and my daughter reveal the truth of the first will to him and Jane."** I read out and he smiled dangerously at that information. "So you're the legal executor, oh I can't wait to see the look on his face when you tell him that the shift in rights and parental approved marital heir happens to be you." he said smiling._

 _"Well if I'm the chosen marital heir, I don't have to worry now, because our relationship is already forming here and if this is the start of our lives together, I'm being who she needs me to be now. She said the necklace belonged to her mother, but it looks like it's 130 years old." I said and he nodded as he answered me. "I think it is, because that chain, looks like it was newly created for it, if the pendent itself is that old."_

 _"The necklace she was wearing, she said it's a family heirloom and last night when we ran into each other I found a painting of a woman wearing it or a copy with her initial on it." he said and I nodded as I answered. "Alright, I need to see that painting." I said and he lead me to it and I saw a woman in her mid to late forties with a mysterious look in her eyes and, wrapped in her pearls around her neck, was the pendant with 'C' on it._

 _"That's the real one, that necklace is a family heirloom, I think that if it's a girl the heir gets the necklace and passes it to the next generation, once their of age. Though if she's the second wife, then if she learns this, before Rebecca tells her, in her emotional state at the moment it just got worse here. Though this results in an all nighter and she's going to drive herself into the ground here just to solves this case." I said to him._

 _"Luke whatever suspicions you're having at the moment, before you start pointing fingers at me, keep in mind I was in the library with you and exploring the house, before the attacks on the girls happened and I was standing next to her when you found that on the painting. Her remarks over haunted houses, take that into account and think over why'd she say to look at it from a new angle, before you lose your temper, if this results in my needing to tell you guys the real reason I brought you here." I added firmly._

 _"Alright whatever schematics of the house he created I'm going to go find it, because this house has to have several secret passes, and it's going to take hours to scope it out." he said and I nodded to him as I sighed. "Well broken equipment and vandalism of private property, that's one catch though if the vandalism results in destroying $300,000,000 worth of private property and the caretakers are going to be pissed."_

 _"But so far these jump scares are beginning to get out of hand and it's like we're in the middle of that collection of Steven King movies, Creepshow, where the statues and things get possessed right now. This keeps up and she's going into shock if anything happens tomorrow night." I told him and he nodded as he looked at me. "What now exactly?" he asked and I sighed as I said it to him._

 _"If her ability activates by tomorrow and she starts seeing things you can't I want to know about it, because three scares in under two hours, she's going to be in shock and if she took an injury, she's going to collapse." I said as I moved to the wall and grabbed the book and read through it. "Alright two out of five at the moment, we got the pounding on the walls and the painting, that just leaves out the clavichord harp."_

 _ **"** And the fireplace, but we got unexpected jumps cares in the house, doors closing on their own, things falling over on their own. Only difference here is that the bastard was haunting the entire property, so with those words in mind, he's going all out by Halloween night. That is if he's really haunting the house here, though I'm hoping to god I'm wrong, but the next one, if it keep up like this, is we find her in the greenhouse and on the staircase next." I told him and he nodded with a worried look as he answered._

 _"What's your phobia exactly, if you're saying that?" he asked and I growled. "I'm acrophobic actually, though while we're on the subject, what is yours exactly, because that's my thesis, phobias and fear and performance?" I asked and he sighed. "Our discussion over being locked into rooms or trapped with no way out." he said and went further as I listened to this as he said it as he explained it to me._

 _"When I was in college some jerk locked me into the closet, and being stuck in there, alone, and the door was braced shut was enough to scare me out of my wits. It took breaking the window to get out of the room and I got the chair out of the way, before I went after the asshole who did that. He ended up getting expelled for that, kidnapping and attempted rape, because he was going after my girlfriend and I barely prevented him from raping her." he said and I nodded in disgusted shock at the news._

 _"Whatever she's afraid I'm sure we're finding out soon, but if he's pulling jump scares like this, it's enough that if he's attacking when we're separated, he's going all out every time we're not together, so to repeat what she said this morning, we're always together after its five till we go to bed for the night. Though at this point I'm taking my position as the intended future mate, because, I'm pretty sure her ability activated when she and I were talking last night." I said to him and he nodded to that._

 _ **"** We better get that off the painting and get some information regarding the contraptions in this house, I'm going to see if I can find any hidden trapdoors or hidden passageways around here." he said and I nodded as we separated as I grabbed the papers off the table and I went to find the Dudleys. After five minutes I found both of them in the kitchen. "Hey son..., what's wrong now, what happened?" Mr. Dudley asked quickly and I sighed as I said it._

 _"Our unknown assailant just attacked us again, from the fireplace and there's a very sick message on that painting at the top of the stairs Sir, if you could take care of it, I'd appreciate, but this gave me a setback I don't need, where she's concerned at the moment." I told him and she stood up. "What's the message exactly, and what are those?" she asked and I sighed. "The message was 'Welcome Home Eleanor'."_

 _"To answer your second question, these were a communique from Rebecca, she's now getting in touch by messages to us and I spoke to her last week, when I set this up, because she was at her office when we were arranging this, getting the added file work done for Eleanor, but now I'm wondering if she and Rebecca Craine are the exact same woman. As to why, she seems more like she's knows what the hell is going on in the house at the moment than anyone else I know." I said and he nodded to that._

 _"Let me read those." he said and I passed them to him and he read through it and his eyes narrowed as he said it. "Yeah she's right, Rob's my best friend, with the fact she made contact now with us regarding this, what was her supposed plan to prevent a lawsuit, if we have a repeat performance with the fact she's my daughter now, with her parents gone?" he asked and in answer to that a red snooker ball rolled into the room._

 _"Rob that you?" he asked and he jumped once and he nodded in relief as he tapped a message to them and he nodded. "Smart move Becky that's a really good idea, well if Craine's trying to scare the heck out of her. It's not going to work right now, but this is enough of a shock at the moment and it's cruel, she knows that the house belongs to her, but whoever wrote that is in serious trouble." he said and I nodded in agreement._

 _"I wasn't expecting you to make contact with us through the pool table man, but that's a welcoming surprise, I missed you bro. If something else happens, what do you need from me, Beth, Jack and Jared exactly?" he asked and he tapped that out to him. "Her memories are coming back, but with our conversation this morning, this keeps up and she's going to remember exactly who we are and were to her at the time."_

 _ **"** Though Jack is going to agree when I say this, but she ends up in the ICU, because those two can't control their fear and anger and we're not going to take it well. Because of the eight of us, she was closest to the trio and me. If that's really my god daughter and I need a confirmation to that tonight. But honey, if something happens on Halloween and she risks a confrontation to save you, you're going to have to run triage."_

 _"Get her on the couch and keep her horizontal, because until we get back, the gate's locked with the fact Todd has the spare here, so you're stuck, and I don't have to hear Rob's voice, let alone Becky's, to know she's going to agree with that. I'm getting Jack up here and you can meet him, but he's going to repeat what I just said now." she said and I nodded as he finished her remark then gently as he looked at me._

 _"Though you plan to go into heart to heart talks with her, my suggestion is doing it in the greenhouse because the room looks like a normal garden, just without the rain coming down and I've kept it up ever since the last trip up here. Just watch out for the staircase, that thing is so old it's likely going to collapse sooner or later, so be careful." he told me and I nodded as we separated and I went to get some added work done and checked on Theo as we went into conversation and things started cooling down._

 _After giving it a few hours I went to check on Eleanor and found her standing in front of the fireplace with a thoughtful look on her face and I felt my concern and caring for her get even stronger then as I watched her. 'Hey, it's okay, just open up to me, honey. Whatever's going on don't hold it in, just open up.' I thought softly to her as I got her attention by calling her name gently as I walked into the room._

 _"Eleanor, are you alright?" I asked and she looked at me for a minute before she vented. "I know you think I did it, but I didn't." she said and I started to answer her at that. "Look people are always..." I started to say and she stopped me at that. "No I'm not making any of this stuff up and I know you all think I'm crazy and I'm starting to lose it or doing this for attention and I'm not." she said and I knew whatever her anger at her sister was it just got vented into that outburst as I answered her._

 _"For what it's worth, I believe you're a very sensitive woman and I believe that others have taken advantage of you in the past." I said and she sighed. "Whatever Luke said to you when he was with me he's right. They've always been like that, at this rate, I have nothing left to go back to till I met you." she said and I moved closer to her as I answered her as I took her hand gently. "Was this the other reason you mentioned last night when he asked you about it?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me._

 _"Yes, the fight was over the apartment, it didn't matter whether or not I agreed with the apartment being sold or not, they were doing it either way once the probate closed on the will. But getting in touch with Mary that was the game changer, at this rate I don't doubt they waited till I grabbed everything that mother left me and came up here, before they pulled the deed and gave it to the manager so he could sign the deed to it."_

 _"Altogether, they're a couple of gold and grave diggers, I never treated people like this and she's too much like his family than my mother and me. And to be perfectly honest, I've reached not wanting to go back or just getting a room-mate to live with and keeping them out of my life now." she said and I nodded as I went to the next question. "There's more to it than what you told us last night right?" I asked and she nodded as she answered me, and I could see the pain in her eyes as she answered me_

 _"Yes, truth is they've treated me like this for years, for whatever reason they've always been like this, and whatever reason that you came into my life is helping, but at this rate I needed time away from them, though Luke and Todd hear the extent of the information of what I didn't tell you last night, they're going to kill Lou, because to him, it wasn't about the fact that they were taking the apartment away from me, it was so they could make a few thousand dollars. Everything I packed was everything they didn't sell."_

 _"But they planned to sell and liquidate mother's entire set of assets, and I don't know if that was for real or not, but they're digging into everything that is worth more than a few thousand and frankly I had it with them, I want a chance to start over now." she said and I nodded as I felt a jolt of anger go through me at that information. "If you need me I'm here." I said and gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around me._

 _Feeling her snuggle into my arms I tightened mine gently around her, feeling our connection deepening every minute she leaned her head against my chest as I suddenly heard her thoughts, as our connection snapped into place then. **'I feel like you're really who I was waiting for all these years, you're who I'm meant to be with.'** I heard her think and hid a smile as I answered that thought softly._

 _'If we're each other's soulmates than once this is done with, we see each other as much as possible. I also live in Boston so you got me, Todd and Mary with you along with Luke when this is done with.' I thought back to her and I hid a smile as she tightened her arms around me. Just one day and it had reached a true bond between us, if it started going even further, I knew our soulmate connection would deepen by the end of the week and if it did, she'd want to be with me after this._

 _Whatever was happening between us though was getting stronger every hour and it didn't matter she was one of my temporary patients, I knew my feelings for her were going from friendship and into love and I wasn't losing her no matter what I had to do now. Unstable emotions or not it didn't matter, I was going to protect her no matter what then. 'Craine if you're really haunting this house, you hurt her and I'm killing you again, stay away from her.' I thought with a mental growl at him as I let her go._

 _"I never expected these intrusions to cause that on the painting, 'Welcome home', if that's not a message nothing is right now." she said and I nodded as I answered her. "Well you'll never see it again, Mr. Dudley's taken care of it, come on there's something I want you to see." I said and she nodded as we headed for the greenhouse as I watched her look around in amazement and hid a smile as she said it smiling._

 _ **"** Oh this is beautiful." she said and I chuckled. "I thought you'd like it." I said, before seeing the fountain. "Well I wonder what happened to him." I added nodding to the statue in the fountain, which had a bizarre image of a statue sitting in looking like it was taking a bath in it and she chuckled at that. "Yeah." she said with a smile as I watched her gently, as I waited, I knew she was going to release some of her feelings._

 _"Oh violets, somebody must have died in here, because these and tulips are usually the ones most associated with that." she said and, after a few minutes, she said it gently. "You know, after eleven years, all my life I always wanted some kind of an adventure, but could afford and thought it could never happen to me. Adventures are for soldiers, or women, the bull fighters fall in love with." she said and chuckled as she finished._

 _"And here I am, paintings are calling out to me, necklaces with a mysterious past, children's souls wanting me to protect them, strange noises in the night, and all it costs is five dollars worth of gas." she said and I watched as she moved towards the stairs as I thought that over. 'Well that's one portion of therapy her mother needed to do, but who is playing with her like this, is this some joke or something more sidious now?' I thought to myself then as I walked up to her as she started climbing up the stairs._

 _"You really think somebody is playing with you, Eleanor?" I asked her gently and she sighed as she answered me. "Well it doesn't matter if they are, I can be a victim or I can be a volunteer, I'm going to be a volunteer, hmm." she told me and I nodded to her. After she confided on her feelings I watched her walk the stairs that were shaped in a spiral and noticed it getting a bit shaky. 'Wait a sec, didn't Frederick say this thing is getting old and don't go further up then the seventh or eighth stair.' I thought to myself as I looked up at her._

 _Watching her from where I was standing I saw that it was shaking and saw the supports started to shake as if it was getting shaky at that level, watching that, I knew the thing was likely going to collapse in the middle and I wanted her off that section before it did. 'Dear god, if those tests result in a case of attempted suicide and I find her in here, getting her down from there is going to mean facing that fear.' I thought to myself as I quickly said it to her._

 _"Whoa, you better get down from there, it doesn't look too stable." I told her and she nodded as she looked around, and as I watched her I knew things were beginning to change between us then as she answered that remark as she came down. "Scared of heights David?" she asked and I nodded as she stopped three steps above me and I lifted her the rest of the way down and I looked into her eyes smiling._

 _"Yes I'm acrophobic, so bridges over a raging river, by that I meant twenty to a hundred feet above the river or rickety staircases like this, I'm not on them, but for you I'd face that fear." I said and she leaned against me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Feeling her lean into my side I knew this was waking up the side that I was no longer just the doctor leading this, but I was a man and possibly her mate now._

 _Our connection had snapped into place and now that I knew where it was heading between us, I knew she'd never let me go, once the week was over with. **'I don't care what they say, I'm not giving you guys up, I just found a chance at happiness and they're not taking it away from me.'** I heard and looked into her eyes. "Too controlling huh?" I asked and she nodded as she explained as we sat down down then._

 _"Yes, while she was out partying in school and met Lou, had a shot at a job and make money, Lou's a lawyer with a sadistic and Masoschist attitude. And a real jerk, as far as I'm concerned he's not really family either and their son is a real brat. I was stuck at home, I never had the chance to live my life after dad died and mom had the heart attack, in fact I ended up dropping out of college when she needed a triple bypass, though I'm never sure what caused it at the time, since this was when I was in my junior year of college, it was the second semester and I was working on my finals at the time."_

 _"What pisses me off even more is that she's been rubbing my face in it ever since, 'life is really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you don't have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills', I've been hearing that ever since the heart attack and triple bypass surgery. It's not like I asked to by my mother's favorite, I don't even know why she was taking her resentment out on me, but altogether I'm sick of it."_

 _"Mom suggested classes that insured I knew about poltergeists and the afterlife, but for whatever reason I don't know, but that's how I recognized the doors yesterday. She also left me the necklace, to her I was favorite, because I'm everything Jane isn't in personality and that letter and will, there's a hidden catch to it, and I didn't have to read it to know that, but whoever, here, knows my mother should be able explain that."_

 _"At this rate, if this means a shot to get my degree now, I can start over and get a job and move on with my life now without her and Lou treating me like this." she said and I nodded as I changed the subject as she vented that to me. "Well I can see that being here is doing some good." I said and she smiled. "More than good actually, and you're one of the reasons for that." she said and I hid a chuckle as I looked into her eyes smiling, I knew she was in love with me and I was keeping our relationship like this._

 _"So that will is going for reverse psychology huh?" I asked and she smiled as she answered me. "Yeah mom decided to run whatever family test was needed for the reveal of the truth family heir, and with the fact I don't need to hear this in her voice to know that. She's telling me to let them continue with the self destruction at the moment, by letting them rush the probate. So with that, I'm just going to let them have the rope and let them hang themselves till the test results come back from the bank and Wilson later."_

 _"With you guys in my life it just shifted courses, I can wait out till the test results come back then whatever was in that will and savings bond box she kept in it, and I'm starting over again. Just this time I found my new friends and a possible shot at finding my mate now, so two out of three that just leaves the third now and it's finishing school." she said and I hid a smile at that as I shifted subjects then to go into that afternoon._

 _"You think you'll be okay tonight after that fight?" I asked and she nodded. "I'm not sure what's going on, but what I do know is that you're not the one causing these things, but someone else is, I mean simple facts now: you were in the library with Theo, next to me when we saw the painting and you were exploring the house last night, before the attack in the bedroom. While during the frequent jolts last night you were with us each time, as to that, it's previous obvious: you're not the one trying to scare us, it's someone else."_

 _"So someone else is setting you up to take the fall here for this and you don't have to say it, I know you'd never hurt us that way." she said and I nodded to that gently. "I doubt that the duo will see it that way if we have any more trouble later honey." I said and she smiled at the title and she nodded to that. "I know there's more to it than you're telling us David, just a cover right. If I've already got it right, you're doing the project I'd have done if I'd been fully active at the moment?" she asked and I nodded to her gently._

 _"The side plan was a study of fear and performance, my added P.H.'s were parapsychology and psychology in addition to my masters in psychiatry." I told her and she smiled as she got it and I knew she didn't mind. " Well that explains why you chose a slightly haunted mansion, so far it's been minor poltergeist intrusions in this house, but determining whether or not the house is truly haunted by a malevolent spirit is another thing altogether, if said spirit is a homicidal maniac, or just the original owner."_

 _"So I've taken participation in determining how fear either helps or hinders, like I said I'd rather volunteer for this anyway, though the added catch is living in a haunted house for a week, but this just gave a whole new meaning to fear holding you back, in certain areas." she said and I chuckled at that. "Your reactions are what I was looking for, doing added digging into the story line now, but if they start making it worse, just as the latest bombshell hits and I'm not going to be happy at all."_

 _"As to why it's because whatever happened when investigating this is going to result in a collapse, and you better ease up on the alnighters, otherwise you're going to fall asleep on the job and whoever this lunatic is going to start trying in breaking your defenses down, so ease back a bit." I said and she nodded to me. "So what classes were you taking if parapsychology was needed for this situation and you seem to understand what I meant earlier?" she asked and I smiled as I answered her._

 _"Parapsychology, psychology and I got my masters in medical training, but I'm a psychiatrist dealing in substance abuse at Riverside. Though with Malcolm deciding to double check he found something in the records saying the thesis study groups at the hospital had a parapsychology program and Rebecca Craine was his top scientist in that area. And when he discovered and looked into your records he found you took the same courses she did." I told her and she nodded to that as she answered me._

 _"That's why you chose me right, I'm your best shot at that, aside from giving us a chance to be together, though if mom had anything to do with this and she's really in trouble. Alright it doesn't matter I'm not angry, though if whoever this is starts driving up the scare tactics, it's going to piss them off if anything goes wrong. How old are you exactly?" she asked and I hid a smile. "I'm thirty seven." I said and she smiled. "So five years older. But I doubt mother would care if she saw you, she'd know you were the right one on sight, though if she rigged this in advance with Keough it's on schedule."_

 _"Compared to guys like Lou, you're a exact match for me anyway and I know she's going to say that." she said and I chuckled. "What was your father like exactly?" I asked and she chuckled. "Kind, smart, caring and when it came to the woman he loved he'd go alpha male if something threatened them, as for me, he really got overly protective when I was younger at times, I'm the youngest." she said and I smiled as I thought over what she just said with a smile then at the information she just gave me._

 _'Uh huh, that cements it alright, father/daughter bonds 101, ten to eleven years searching for an exact match and the project results in bringing me into her life.' I thought and she smiled. "I heard that, and yes you got it exactly right honey, if Lou sees you though he's going to object, because he knows he's screwed in terms marital partners, when I got the good one and he's a gold digger." she said and I chuckled._

 _ **"** My parents are Irish and they took the studies of parapsychology and the supernatural seriously, anything to do with there being a life after this one and supposed superstitions, they enjoyed the studies and their ideals went into me on full blast and now I find a man who studies and is getting into the research I was taking, well that works out nicely and mom is going to love the fact that I found an exact match."_

 _"My parents would approve of you when they see you, if they were still alive, they'd also approve of the quartet when they meet them." she added and I smiled at that. "Up until now I had no true friends because Jane was controlling who I came into contact with, if she saw you I know she'd try and drive you away and with you the quartet." she said and I nodded to that as I answered that remark with a smile as I looked at her._

 _"Well unfortunately for her, I'm not going anywhere, and I know they'd say the same. Every time you bring up her husband I can see fear in your eyes, what's wrong exactly?" I asked and she sighed. "I suppose you noticed that after the second glass of wine I quit?" she asked and I nodded. "He's a chronic drunk and when he takes in more than three bottles, or cans, of beer and the strong stuff he loses all self control, and the cops have had to arrest him repeatedly when that happens, said situations are parked at my apartment when mom was alive." she said and I nodded as I looked into her eyes._

 _"Did he ever hurt you at all, because repeated arrests for DUI is enough to land him at my hospital for rehab till he's clean completely?" I asked and she sighed and I knew it then. 'Webster I swear, you ever touch her when drunk and I'm beating the crap out you for that.' I thought with a growl. "Well don't worry, with the fact that the guys and I are with you, he ever touches you like that and he's in serious trouble." I said to her smiling and then grinned as I moved my hand to her side and she shifted position._

 _"Hey come on, don't let it get to you." I added, moving my hand to her side as I brushed there gently, lightly tickling her and she started laughing as she fell into me. "Yeah okay I get the point." she said through her laughter as I started picking up speed. "Come on I give up." she said again though her laughter as I smiled at her. "You going to tell me what's up or do I have to get it out of you?" I asked smiling and getting the message she pulled back and I wrapped my arm around her then._

 _"It's nothing really." she said as I got to work on her side and she started laughing. **'Not going to break, I'm not going to break.'** I heard her think and smiled playfully as I answered that. 'Guess again baby, I wonder.' I thought as I went for her stomach and started there and that caused her to crack as she started laughing as she quickly answered me through her laughter as I kept it up then smiling._

 _"Yeah, yeah, alright I give up, you win, I give up. I'm just finding it interesting how close we're getting and we can be ourselves with each other." she said through her laughter and I nodded as I stopped and I gave her a hug and she burrowed into my arms as she leaned into my chest and left her head against my heart as I rubbed her back gently. Sitting there I felt my feelings for her growing by the minute as I looked at her._

 _Barely two days and we were like this with each other, if it kept up I knew she was going to want to live with me though we weren't dating yet, but our relationship was already falling into place. Looking into her eyes she pressed her forehead to mine and I knew it then, I was what she wanted now as I heard her think that. **'** You're who I want, two days maybe, but I love you.' she said and I thought it back to her. 'I love you to my darling.' I thought back to her and she tightened her arms around me._

 _ **'That's it baby you just found him now, time to make yourself happy completely. Don't worry, just because you can't see me it doesn't mean I'm not here. And that was me that was fooling around with the salt shaker and the books earlier, baby with what's coming you need to stay strong and focus now.'** I heard Rebecca's voice say and she smiled and she burrowed into my arms gently as she buried her head into my chest in embarrassment at that, before I looked at her smiling. **'Mom that you?'** I heard her think gently and the voice answered with a smile in her tone._

 _ **'Yeah sweetheart it's me, you figured out what I wanted you to realize, that will is a fake and you're in your testing time as a member of the Craine family. But listen, before you go digging into things that I didn't get the chance to tell you, talk to Beth and the guys first. Beth, Jack and Rick are waiting for you in your sitting room along with your friends, though you can't remember what they looked like fifteen years ago it's going to work out now.'** she said to her gently._

 _"Rebecca what part of your back history is connected to this exactly anyway, because if she knows this much, how close are you guys?" I asked and I heard the answering response through her gently. **"I'm a medical psychiatrist like she said, but my thesis was like hers, it comes with the training and I was getting ready to take her on a few raids with me when she graduated from college at the time."**_

 ** _"To answer your second question we're really close, her father and I really took it seriously with our youngest, but your friends remark on this is the nail on the head, that's why Jane is so jealous here. Though unfortunately for her, by her choices she's chewing up her side of the Inheritence right now out of their greed. As to that, I knew you were going to figure it out without even needing to read the will baby and you'll see why soon enough son, as to that."_**

 _ **"Honey what she just told you was right, you're parental approved and with the way things are going you're hearing from Rob next, but the ability acts like a conduit for you to hear from the other side from her, but the added side effects are the part that are going to get out of hand later. And with that, honey, ease up on the alnighters or you're going to lose total control over it later."** she said and we both nodded to that as I looked at her gently._


	18. 17: Talks And Reunions

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 17: Truths Come Out And Bonds Reborn**

 _"Alright come on, we better join the others." I said and she nodded as we headed for the sitting room to find them talking them and I saw an amused look on Mr. Dudley's face at the way she was standing next to me. "Getting closer son?" he asked with a smile gently and I nodded grinning as I answered him. 'Yeah it just snapped into place now, our bond of connection has been turned into a soulmate connection now with that heart to heart talk, I'm what she was looking for in chosen soulmates. Though Rebecca and Rob already picked me in advance." I said and he nodded with a bemused look._

 _" Lovely timing son, alright if I didn't know any better I'd say this situation was rigged to bring you together and she fell in love with you." He said and I chuckled as I answered him. "It was rigged, everything Jane has been taunting her with ever since the heart attack Rebecca fixed, and two out of three are here at the house, Rebecca got her the money to finish school and Malcolm had her office ready and waiting for her once she starts work at the hospital." I told him and he nodded with a gentle smile at the news._

 _"Whatever you told her she knows already and doesn't care about the false pretenses right?" he asked and I nodded. "No she doesn't mind and is doing added investigating for this. But I'm monitoring things." I said and he nodded as he said the next remark aloud as he looked at the four of us smiling. "We're leaving in an two house than the place is yours for the night, you four." he said and we nodded as I heard the trio talking._

 _As I walked over to him. "What was the family descension starting from here, because for some reason she thinks you might know that?" I asked him softly and I heard his wife answer that. "Fred's the start of her bloodline, but his mother was Craine's second wife." she said and I nodded. "So is there a reason Rob's worried about her digging further into that truth, before she's ready?" I asked and he nodded with a worried look._

 _'"Yes, the portions Tom gave you regarding Hugh Craine were the shades of Grey, but the darkside version of the legends where he's concerned are about to rear their ugly head, she's not ready to know yet, not this soon and not when her mother never got the chance to tell her-herself. As Tom said, Renee didn't just die, she killed herself, but it's because he's a sadistic schizophrenic that lost his mind at the time."_

 _"Craine wanted children, but Renee was infertile, and he started kidnapping children from the people working at the textile mills and the truth lies buried from there. That's where the legends shifted directions. Andy is his son, but learning how he di_ _ed and why Alicia and Frederick left is the thing. And that's really going to scare her, and as to why that is, it's because this is turning into the Springwood Slasher legends from here."_

 _"And said legends, where a family member are concerned are going between the stories of being the daughter of a very famous Jedi and a town local. But if this turned into our version of A Nightmare On Elm Stree, she's going to be getting the worst portion from Becky." he said gently. 'Craine's second wife, just why is everyone so scared of this recluse what's the big secret about him?' I thought as she looked at me gently then._

 _Before I could ask a new voice joined in the conversation as a man their age dressed in a police uniform walked into the room. "To answer the unspoken question here Dr. Marrow, Craine turned into a schizophrenic and a madman by the time his youngest son was five and everything you told them barely scratches the surface. But he's the pitch black sheep in the family, but the bloodline is pretty obscured now here, to the point she's nothing like him, but like Frederick himself now son." he said and the duo smiled._

 _"Doctor this is Chief Jack Benson, Jack I'd like you to meet Dr. David Marrow, and his group for this, Luke Sanderson, Theodora Willis and Eleanor Vance." he said and we nodded gently with a smile. 'Jack, Uncle Jack, it can't be, the cops if they read my records they're going to kill him when they find out here.' I heard as I answered him. "I saw a name attached to her records in adoptive relatives chief, who are you to her exactly." I asked quietly and he smiled softly as he answered me._

 _"Becky is and was my best friend and Eleanor is my god daughter, but the other thing is her father was my best friend when we were kids, his quintet were myself, Rick, Adam and David, son. As to that I'd have to get a look at her, because Becky look just like her at this age and she's a seventeen to thirty two year old replica of her mother at this age and when she was a teen." he said and her head shot up at that as she looked at him._

 _ **'Godfather, he's my godfather, this is it, Lou you've finally pissed off the wrong people, my parents inner circle, I just found it.'** I heard her think, as I felt her relief and happiness start growing then as I looked at him and I decided to get a few answers and went further so I could get this then as I answered him at that. "Chief how many members were part of mom's inner circle exactly?" she asked out loud and he turned to her and then smiled as he moved to her smiling._

 _"Ellie, baby, is that really you?" he asked and she nodded. " If you're really who I think than yes, but we just need her to confirm that. And aside from dad, I don't know know what she's been possessing aside from books and the salt shaker. But if she's hanging around, I'd have to have her confirm that, Chief the reason mom got you involved was because, aside from possibly being your god daughter, is because of Lou."_

 _"Aside from what Rick Jefferson is going to tell you later, the rest is going to make you three want to have his head on a platter. But I've already translated the meaning of the will and the games are over, I'm letting them dig themselves into the hole they created now." she told him and he nodded with a furious look. "You're the sole heir and he gave you a car that is twenty years old, alright if anything happens Halloweeen night, kill the damn car if you have to, but you're not getting behind the wheel of it."_

 _"Son, if he scares you into trying to break down the fence that's your only chance to save her, by destroying the car, before she does what Becky did. But all in all, I'm not losing my daughter, because she got the truth, before Becky could tell her." he told me as she got off the couch and stood next to me, while leaning into my side and he and Mr. Dudley both smiled at that as I answered him, smiling firmly._

 _"So if she told us the reason why she wanted you and Dr. Jefferson, as well as the rest of your circle involved and why exactly, what's the response going to be" I told him and he nodded as he answered me, his tone hardening as he said it. "If I just had my baby return to me, tonight, I'd want to see those reports Jared's cousin had regarding how many times this brat got arrested and her medical reports and hear it from her."_

 _"Becky married Robert Vance thirty three years ago, he's a friend of mine, but if she's using her other names for the job and goes by March with us. I'd have to find out what she learned in case of a repeat performance of what caused her attack to begin with if she starts dealing with the same thing. Though learning the truth on her own, before we tell her, if she's really who I think, it's going to result in the same reaction Skywalker gave in 'The Empire Strikes Back'. including sacrificing herself to save you."_

 _" Though if this was the brother-in-law's intention and the guys and I are killing him for that ourselves, and I'm investigating what the reason is here, because this is tantamount to attempted murder. If they used that theory it's because she nearly killed herself because of paternal abandonment and I'm turning it into an attempted murder and he's getting investigated if we find anything on Becky as well." he told me softly and I nodded to that as she had her head tilted and I knew she as waiting for that remark._

 **' _God if he's really a family friend, and whoever else here in town knew my parents and were their best friends, they're my ticket to being rid of Lou forever. Uncle Rick, Uncle Jack if that's really you, please, I'd need to know what your reactions would be if I told you the truth. Yes, okay, dad mentioned all three of them and Dave said that mom mentioned a Rick and Beth Dudley and they told us their names this morning, they're two of three now."_**

 ** _"Rick, okay that's Mr. Dudley, Beth, that's Mrs Dudley, Uncle Jack that's Chief Benson, so who are the others exactly, what were their official names again here in town if this is where I'm from, my place of origin, if the house belongs to mom. And mom was so well known here, as was dad and who are they.'_** _I heard her think as she refocused as she looked at him gently then._

 _"Chief, how well did you know my mother exactly, if she went by that name here in town, because she brought me up here ten times for month long visit, just before my father was killed in that explosion when I was a kid and I started college two years later?" she asked and he looked at her with a gentle look as his eyes looked her over and then narrowed in concentration. "Why do you ask honey?" he asked her gently and she sighed as sh explained that to him as she leaned against me._

 _"Your faces faded by the time I was eighteen and started college Chief, and there's a bit of information in the records, that you're not going to like if you're really Mom's best friends as well. Especially if Jefferson, Walker or Jackson are living here in town as well, because I just remember two of the eight here, their official names would help in breaking down that door blocking out my memories of you guys and your families, if your mom's inner circle." she said and Mr. Dudley quickly answered that question._

 _"Our head of the hospital doctors is Jared Jefferson, he's the one who treated Becky for that surgery as for the duo Adam is the surgeon who did that bypass, his name is Adam Jackson and David Walker is an orderly who is a friend of ours honey. Peter Hawthorne is Judge Peter Hawthorne and Tom Redford is Mayor Tom Redford. But we're Becky's best friends and inner circle honey." he said and Mrs. Dudley finished his sentence._

 _"Added side trips aside if this starts jogging your memory now and you're out here for a week, before this ends we can talk things over, but if this results in a full scale fiasco that's all I need to know. In judging in where the next tree limb down in the Craine family tree ended this time, though if it did and I need to know the real reason you decided to take part in this, because if somethings come up in the newspapers that's enough for us." She said and Benson finished her sentence._

 _"Though I swear, that any foolhardy stunts in the middle of this and you're in big trouble if one of you ends up in the hospital, because you got too irrational to listen to orders here and with that fact in mind Dr. Marrow what kind of doctor are you, psychologist or psychiatrist anyway?" he asked and I explained that. "Medical psychiatrist, Chief, I work in the rehab department at Riverside psychiatric hospital, if what you're going to say is what I'm thinking I'm doing it to ensure nobody gets hurt." I told him and he nodded as he dropped his tone into a whisper as we went into a huddle._

 _"Medical psychiatrist, so you've taken basic and advanced medicine in addition to the mind disorders, alright that helps, how much have you've pieced together so far exactly anyway. Because if she's my god daughter like I think it means it's just about to start getting out of hand, if the intrusions have sped up they're going all out tomorrow night if this keeps up?" he asked and I sighed. "With her I think she's holding in more anger at the Websters than you'd think right now, and I've just gotten a piece of it."_

 _"But whatever they're constantly taunting and baiting her with is going to cause her to shove aside her need for rest and finally drive herself into the ground, physically mentally and emotionally to solve your case, though if this results in a severe case of shock if she gets hurt during it, I'm pulling the plug on that investigation automatically. Though with our soulmate connection I think I've just taken the role of her future husband now at this rate." I told him and he nodded to that as he answered me gently._

 _"So you'd follow unspoken medical orders even if I, or Jared, never got that phone call if she gets hurt in the middle of this correct?" he asked and I nodded as Rick answered that. "If it takes a repeat performance of Becky for us to know who she really is, it's going to result in her needing emotional therapy if she learns the information her mother never got the chance to tell her." he said and Benson nodded in agreement to that._

 _"You're right about that, hearing this information from us or Becky's ghost is safer and she's not going to dig into the pieces she forgot, but with her emotional state like it is. This could be could be considered a murder/suicide rap, by giving her a car that is on its last legs and waiting for her to learn that bombshell, before she's told it by someone who knows the most about it, like us or Becky herself." he told him and he nodded._

 _"Yeah well I just got commed through her from Rebecca, she said you had something to tell me. " I said and he nodded. "Telepathy through a conduit and it activates once together, alright that's another connection here, though if my face starts clearing in her memories. Though there's no need of that, if Becky tells us all at once who we are to her, and we get her message and communique before we leave the house."_

 _"And she tells you why she wants to talk to Rick Jefferson and Tom Williamson in Boston and I'm really going to be pissed at that, because if the little brat did this on purpose, he's a dead man." Benson said and I looked at him with a worried look at that. "How serious is that truth exactly? She said her memories of those stories faded by the time she was twenty, she has no idea where her family is from, let alone what caused that triple bypass?" I asked him and he sighed as he answered me._

 _As Mr. Dudley answered that question gently as he looked at her with a concerned paternal look on his face. "Very serious, fact of the matter is that, like her, her face, as a cub, faded in our memories as well, but if it takes a repeat performance to get every piece out the ending results, if she does what Becky did, is enough for us to put it together, but that's what worries me right now in her case."_

 _"And learning that truth from us or Becky's ghost would work better than learning it on her own in her emotional state, if this is what Webster planned and if it is, he's a dead man when I get my hands on that brat, as to why it's enough that just seeing the information and with you guys in the middle of it, this is going to be like Jack said, an emotional suicide turned into a murder/suicide rap, but listen to me."_

 _" David listen to me carefully, this situation can't be taken lightly, ever since the surgery we've had to arrest ten kids for trying to break into the house, it's essentially like that nightmare on elm street series. And one kid sees something that traumatizes them and it starts spreading like the flu around here that's why I kept the gates locked and chained. She understands why we decided on this, because if Becky is her mother, the need for protecting people comes first, before her own health."_

 _"She looks just like Becky and Becky was the only one who could survive that stand off and live to tell about it and that's why I'm not risking any child getting into this house, because Craine is a homicidal maniac with a penchant and possessive need for children, any kid who tries to break that quarantine could get killed if they break into the house, if he's haunting it, and she knows this, because what stories Becky probably told her are beginning to come back, but the parts left out are the ones that I'm worried about."_

 _"Every Halloween we always had trouble with our latest teenage arrivals and they never take these stories seriously enough and try to break quarantine and I've had to catch them, before they can try and climb over the wall." he said and Benson finished his sentence with a worried look then. "I've had to arrest twenty skeptic teenagers from trying that the last ten years and with that fact in mind here it's just gotten worse."_

 _"Whatever she learns you've got to end before it reaches the part that landed her mother in the hospital for that surgery, she finds out why she had to drop out and he's a probable starting point it's going to make an all ready serious physical and emotional condition even worse, because he knows that she learns everything it's putting him back in the doors, but physical injuries in the middle of it and that's when the plug gets pulled, because with Todd's having the spare key you're going to have to wait it out."_

 _'With it being a full moon out tomorrow if there's added trouble, and she's doing whatever research she wanted, if she's hurt or gets hurt pull it and let her rest, Rob's going to agree when I say this, but if she pushes too hard it could tear something and I don't care what the duo say, until morning you got to wait it out, because no key and it's freezing outside, if she's in shock, she needs to be in bed and kept warm, and horizontal till Rick gets back up here, since they usually get in at seven in the morning."_

 _"As to that I don't take these injuries lightly and I'm already occupied with with a bunch of teenagers when on duty as well, I'm not risking a fatal or near fatal medical emergency out of self preservation here. As to that, if she's who I think I just got my God daughter back finally after fifteen years. Do whatever it takes just make it clear that you've got to wait it out till morning." he said, before I could answer his notepad got removed then and it opened and his pen wrote something out as it was passed by an invisible hand to him._

 _"Yeah I get it Rob, I'll explain that." he said, after reading it and looked at me. "Alright so it's not just cop or medical orders being given now, but parental, he says that if she gets hurt in the middle of the investigation pull the plug and get her to rest, he's not risking her finding it out till Becky tells her, but with Todd having the spare key it doesn't matter what the kid says you're taking orders by us and Rob to wait it out till morning here._ _The kid looks like he's not likely to follow orders if you tell him the truth, is she who you're bonded to now though" He asked and I nodded as I answered him._

 _"Yeah it just snapped into place a bit ago, but whatever the Websters are doing to her emotionally I don't think she's going to give up till she solves your case, because you're her first true chance at putting her PH.D's to use finally actually. Though if Webster is counting on that and her driving herself into the ground and he's in serious trouble. Because the little bastard is ending up dead if I find so much as a cut or bruise on her that wasn't there before," I told him and he nodded to that firmly as he answered me._

 _"I don't blame you for saying that, I was Becky's best friend, if she's still the seven to seventeen year old cub I remember and I find anything on those records if she ends up in the hospital, because one of them caused her to get the truth, before Becky could tell her and I'm going to be pissed. I was her favorite adoptive uncle out of her parental extended family and following me were the duo here." he said and I answered that._

 _"I'll take that catch of ghosts around here, because we ended up with twelve to thirteen jolts in twenty four hours up here, if this keeps up tomorrow it's the full scale intrusion and he's trying to get her out of the house, but for whatever reason, I don't know. Orders though if something does happen after you leave though?" I asked and he nodded as he answered me. "Where's he from exactly anyway?" he asked nodding to Luke, and I sighed as I answered him. "L.A. actually, Theo's from New York and my friends, Eleanor and I are from Boston." I told him and he nodded to that._

 _"Great if he grew up a skeptic, seeing a full scale intrusion is going to scare the hell out of them both. But I ran into your friends last night at the hospital after I arrested a drunk and brought him in for treatment, he's addicted to the ethanol and his wife has tried to get him to quit for five years running and he still won't. But your friends filled me in on the previous happenings leading up to her injury." he said and I nodded to that._

 _"Speaking of which, what caused it exactly?" She added and I sighed. "Some maniacal poltergeist tightened up the string on the harp and the chord she did caused it to snap. And she barely missed losing her eyes as a result. Eleanor's first aid training kicked in and she went to preventing the blood from getting into her eye, by using a shot glass to filter it. But she went to medical decisions and said no one is taking in anymore alcohol after dinner, if we do, it's three quarters non, to one part is." I said and he nodded._

 _"Smart move, she knows what I'd say to that if I had to arrest a member of your group for being drunk, when the final scares leading into our version of the ending of **"Poltergeist'** hit __and self preservation is going to come first if that does happen here. And before the safety and health of the one person who understands this stuff better than they do, because said person is the daughter of the most revered town parapsychologist and with that fact in mind for said psychologist our adopted cub."_

 _"So if you lose your temper, don't try anything stupid, because things are going to get out of hand if he chooses tomorrow night or even Halloween to try and scare you guys out of the house, before she puts him back in the doors, if he's haunting the house and she's a blood relation to his previous jailer." he said gently and I nodded to the orders. "As for the doors, if I'm right I think some wizard hexed them to act as a judgement day regarding the souls of the deceased." Eleanor said and he smiled as he answered her._

 _"Yes you got it right, in his case, he's facing another duration of eternal sexual harassment for the rest of his afterlife in this case. With his being what he became, Fred had the doors created and had a wizard hex them so he could keep his father's soul in permanent purgatory." he said and she nodded to him. "If the line started with him and ends with me, I'm finishing whatever mom did, if he's the reason I nearly lost her and my dad is gone." she said and I looked at her in shock as Theo said it for the three of us._

 _"Just what secret do the doors have on them exactly, if that message was written into them?" Theo asked him and she explained that. "There was a supposed legend that Rodin had a wizard put a spell on a set of doors that were meant to catch cruel and evil souls. The doors acted as a reverse of what the condemned did when they were alive, so say they were like Jack the Ripper, the demons turned into a homicidal maniacs."_

 _"And it turned into a never ending cycle of dismemberment, for rapists, the demons turned the tables on him and he was subjected to sexual harassment and worse in his after life and so on, but to judge these things the soul. But the research is meant to act as a possible guide for whatever mission my grandfather had, but if the perp was a ghost, when he was doing it and came directly in front of them, had to stand directly in front of them. The keeper of the doors was the only one who could lead the demons."_

 _"The person owning the doors were never named off, but he put a message on those doors,_ _ **'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged',**_ _so that any person who came into range them were judged by God and heaven as a pure soul. Like we did yesterday, and we were judged innocent, as for the children, those souls are waiting to be released once the true owner of the house and the keeper of the doors arrived."_

 _"But **'Ghost'** is the perfect example here for it, they committed murder and the demons took them to hell, Patrick saved his friend and his girlfriend and the results are he went to heaven. But this is the exact same thing and the doors are the judgement of the souls, if they were like Patrick's character alive, they went to heaven, if they turned into Fred Krueger, or the duo that killed him, they ended up in hell or trapped in the door." _

_"The doors act like the weighing of the feather ceremony in the ancient Egyptian culture, if the person was completely pure of heart and never broke the laws their souls could move on to the afterlife without repercussions, but if they didn't their souls got eaten by Ammit, which is where this comes into it, because it's a purgatory now. While the keeper of the doors was a descendant of his bloodline." she said and she went into that._

 _"Yeah okay so why are the kids stuck in the doors exactly, if they're whoever your mother tried to free, before she died exactly?" Luke asked and she sighed. "They're probably the older brothers and sister to Andy's friends and if they are, they're the next ones on the list I have to free. Andy said my necklace was the symbol of their maternal protector and they turned to me to protect them from whoever Craine turned into."_

 _"But going on my research here, only the descendant that had every bit of his son and wife's abilities would be able to control the doors and the demons on it saw that descendant as their equal and lord and when standing in front of them. Would come to life, to do the descendants bidding right as they're getting said soul in front of it, which is what the message meant, stand in front of the doors and you're getting judged by heaven and the demons, in the afterlife of where you're ending up."_

 _"If the victim, or victims, were pure of heart than once in death they were judged innocent and free to return to heaven, but if the soul was a total monster, by that I mean men like Krueger, or some of the other homicides they talk about on Tv. Than once he floats in front of it the door comes to life and the demons judge him guilty and to an eternity spent in hell and drag him into it. It's like screwing around with Voodoo."_

 _"They couldn't worship one God and draw the symbols of another and the results if they did are they ended up in their own version of Hell in the afterlife. To spend the rest of his days dealing with being in eternal damnation and whatever he did as the demons do to him whatever he did to his chosen victims when he was still alive._ _For skeptics that theory is beyond ridiculous, because most of them don't take the afterlife seriously enough, anything beyond what we can seem like we're seeing now."_

 _"They see it as a crock: magic, the supernatural and the paranormal they think it's fake, but for those of us who believe this stuff and believe in witches, black cats, haunted houses, poltergeists and so forth. But it adds on to the belief that there really is life after death and such as a near death experience which is as close to that nun movie as you can get. While nuns also take stigmata into consideration and with that fact in mind."_

 _"Though we believe in the act of God, Catholics, once they see it with their own eyes, it changes their perspectives for life and for those of us who study everything that has to do with it, we take it very seriously, but for parapsychologists it makes perfect sense, as to why it's because the house was probably built on a old ancient burial ground or just directly on top of holy ground, like a grave yard or where a church used to be."_

 _"Which is what the first ghost busters movie was based on, their first six months had resulted in them facing off against the Old Testament and they were doing battle against a deity as close to the demon on Children of the Corn as you can get. Which is pretty close to the mark. But in this case, the supernatural results in unexpected jolts as you see things you once thought was a fake and it changes your perspective for life."_

 _"As the cat said evil creatures and monsters can't set foot on hollowed ground, like once they got into the graveyard and was right next to a church, because it's ground touched by heaven and the lord. To the ghouls that's enough of a worry, because the ground is holy ground and blessed by God and the holy ghosts. To quote the remark Ackroyd gave though, the achitect who built and created the doors was a certified genius or an authentic wacko, because this stuff is the hard core religious stuff most see as fanaticism, like getting into the Wiccan craft, or people who screw around with voodoo."_

 _"As if that's not enough, Concord is one of ten of the oldest settlements in New England and like Salem was populated by puritans and for any person to commit these types of attrocties, whatever Craine did, before he died, or his fellow maniacs, if that's why Renee died than they'd be judged guilty repeatedly and forced to an eternity of enternal damnation in whatever he did when he was still alive."_

 _"It's more than just simple parlor tricks coming to play as well, it's October, so this month's added side effects are hitting the table next and if he decides to go all out, it means he knows Thurday's his judgement day and he's got the daughter, or grand daughter, of his previous captor arriving and he's screwed now. I find out the reason why and it's going to turn into a full scale fiasco next, if I'm the said heir and keeper and these kids are trying to get my attention at the moment." she said and they nodded to that as the trio looked at her in amazement at her knowledge of it._

 _"Now you really do sound like Becky honey, looks and attitude, if this means what I think he knows that if you're here, you're the latest limb on the family tree, but I hope that's not what it means right now, because the added secrets if found on your own. Before you get the truth by a friend of the family, than it's going to be just as bad as what happened in the original Starwars movies and by that I mean the reaction Skywalker gave when he found out on his own that Vader was really his father."_

 _"Though if that happens I'd have to tell you myself if the asshole puts you in the hospital, since we're the first of the eight that you met in our circle baby." Benson said with a worried look on his face at this. "Friend of the family, who here was friends of the March Family exactly?" I asked and he explained that. "Aside from us, it's Jared Jefferson, Tom Redford, Peter Walters, David Walker, Adam Jackson and Jack Benson."_

 _"Or if you want to get more official in Jared, Adam, Tom and Peter's cases, it's Judge Walters, Mayor Redford, Dr. Jefferson, Dr. Jackson, and Chief Benson as you just met him now. But the eight of us were friends of Becky and she came to see us every summer, while Robert took care of the girls, though Robert was from here and he, Jack, David, Adam and I were a quintet." he said and I nodded as she answered him at that._

 _"Dad was from Concord?"" she said and he answered her at that. "Yes baby he was from here, and his descension was also from a philanthropist, but he and Becky chose to raise you in the next peg down. And though they influenced your love in reading, you're exactly what they wanted to turn you into now, but your sister turned into exactly what they hoped you wouldn't, and that little bastard if he does anything, is in serious trouble here, and we find anything of evidence on that car later."_

 _"Whichever one it is, than I hope it's the second, because you're the spitting image of your mother, and your father would want us to take his place here right now, with you in the condition you are emotionally. Though if this was a damn set up and he's getting it when we get through with them, but this is going to get him busted by a man who was a former sergeant and is now chief police, by both towns later." he said gently to her._

 _"And said sergeant rank I gained when she was eight years old at the time, we came to Boston for the christening at the time and I got to see her every summer for seventeen years straight till the explosion and Rob was killed. Rick and I are the same rank, he's also from here, but we tell him if the truth comes out that morning and he's going to kill him." Benson said and I nodded as she looked at the three of them to go into that._

 _"Rick, Jefferson?" I repeated and he nodded. "Yeah he's a friend of the family as well, that's why Becky kept calling him. But to him, he hears that real truth and he's going to kill Webster if there's more in her records than we know of." he told me and she quickly answered that._ _"And what's your reaction going to be if you learn that the victim's brother-in-law is getting a bit too rough when drinking?" she asked and his eyes flashed._

 _As Mr. Dudley answered that question gently, his eyes narrowing in concern as he said it to her then. "I get that from both her and the med records and I see the little bastard we're having him committed for rehab ourselves. Because with our friends gone the only thing she's got left of them is us and..., honey please tell me that's not why you're asking that?" he said gently to her and she sighed as she answered._

 _"Mom never mentioned who was connected to her, because half those stories she used to tell me were fading by this point as were your faces. Ten visits in fifteen years and your faces were fading by the time I was in college, because I spent only one month up here, but if you were one of the few she was closest to, in out of town friends than I had to know Mr. Dudley. Hearing the truth from you and the others would work better than just learning whatever dark secret was hidden away now."_

 _"If you know the truth of what caused that surgery I need to hear that from you and Dr. Jefferson, because what abilities I have are rusty because I forgot how to use them, every memory I have about you guys and the trips here faded after my father died in that explosion." she said and he nodded gently as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Both parents gone by this age, I understand baby." he said gently and she nodded._

 _"What happened exactly?" Theo asked and she sighed. "Some truck driver crashed into a gas station and caused one of the pumps to catch fire and dad and his unit went to deal with it, before he could do anything the entire gas tank exploded, killing both him and the driver that caused it to begin with. It was when I was seventeen, and while I was in college, mom had the heart attack, but she had forbidden Jane marrying Lou._

 _"Because she could sense he was only marrying her, because she was rich, we have lived on a high tax bracket, but she had us on regular middle class level. Our apartment was nice and I was planning on living at home till I met and found the right one and she got to meet said one before I married and I too left, though I'm sure he'd let her live with us." she said to her and she nodded as as the Dudleys exchanged looks as she answered her as I answered her remark then._

 _"And I would do, if she was getting worse, I'd immediately let my mother-in-law live with us and she'd be able to watch our children grow up, before she passed." I said and he smiled. "If that tells me anything, you're exactly the right one, but I think the next test was seeing if you're her true soulmate, though if it is, the mind link is going to react and you're going to hear everything she's thinking." Benson told me and she finished that._

 _"Yes and Becky said that her oldest married some little jackass who's of the type of family that any decent parent would rather kill than have their daughter marry into. While her youngest grew into an exact copy of her the last eleven years, as to that our generation considered this a reason to disown our children when said marital heir treats us and the rest of their siblings this way." Mrs. Dudley said and she sighed._

 _"Mom's been gone for two months and it's been pretty hard on me ever since, as for Jane and her husband, they're, whether I agree with it or not, planning on selling the apartment mom left me. But I just spoke to her this morning after you left the room and she agrees that I should just them make their grave over this, I'm not telling them the truth of that will till after the test results come back from the bank." she said and his eyes narrowed at that as he answered her._

 _"Yes I'd say that's turnabout is fair play here baby and with that. The amount in the family name is priceless, but that's her fatal mistake, that will was meant to be a test and the real one is with Jack and her lawyer. Though if you figured it out that fast than you're acting according to your station now, though she's chewing up her side of the Inheritence out of her greed, and this is going to be a nail in her coffin later."_

 _"So Becky left you the apartment and they're going to try and rush the damn probate, if this gets into the newspaper, you better fill me in, because I've got no clue if she's who I think, but if she is and you're really who I think you are, they're getting it when the others hear this information if these situations get even worse. Because I forgot what she looks like and Rob left town when he was twenty eight. The last time I saw Becky was eleven years ago." he said and she nodded to that as she looked at him and Benson._

 _"Yeah well for some reason moms going by two names with us, if you're really who I think you are, you think...?" she started to ask him and he nodded. "Yeah I think so, but in order to know that, we'd have to wait for her to tell us, she went by March here in town, but she carried her married name and she's using it with your mate and friends baby. If you're really my god daughter maybe she can confirm that now."_

 _"Though I learn everything about why you needed me now with both of your parents dead and I'm going to kill that brat for that, because you may be thirty two years old, but you're still my cub. Though if she's now using all three here on the job it means he knows he's screwed with you in the house, just be careful tonight let alone later this week, Halloween is in two days here, so in case you learn anything else."_

 _"If this is the unexpected side trip needed this week, it certainly is welcome now, because the brat just crossed the wrong person, the chief of police is the same as being a three star general within police ranks. But between a chief of police, a judge and a Medical doctor and your future husband, who happens to be head psychiatrist of the department he's winding up in, if he ever touched you at all like that. He's just screwed with the wrong people and Jane doesn't know and didn't know Becky's secret life here."_

 _"Becky was a Psychiatrist, if she's toying with you guys it's because she's trying to help you heal, but the added information is what she has to tell you, because there's only ten people who know, but like Rick said that ability is heredity, if it starts going crazy once it activates completely and you're beyond worn out its enough that any normal person is going to see this as schizophrenic breakdown, if it does start going crazy baby."_

 _"Though it activates and anything comes up tomorrow that all he and I need to know you're really who we think you are and the little brat is going to jail, so you fill us in and tell us and Jared what you tell David about the little brat, and we need to know everything here, if we're your ticket to being free of him forever after this." he said and she nodded as he ended their conversation as he looked at her with a look of paternal love in his eyes, before she told him the truth then with a sigh._

 _"I know, and I did know mom's secret life, she's a parapsychologist and one of the best in the field and I Idoled her ever since I was old enough to know what it really meant. Mom and I were so close, she's always who I called when I started college, while my friends and I were together, but Jane, she's resented me for mom's affection for the last eleven years and has been throwing it on me ever since mom died."_

 _"While losing dad is one thing, it happened so fast no one could stop it. That's one thing, but having to see mom like this, seeing her fade away from the woman I Idoled since I was twelve, you have no idea how much it hurt. But now I want to know what caused it, and if it's because of Craine, he's ending up back in those doors when I get through with him, if he's haunting the house and is the reason two of my friends left early." she said and he nodded with a worried look at that as he exchanged looks with the couple._

 _"Alright listen to me, until you're able to see them clearly don't push the investigation, because that plothole regarding Renee is just the beginning of it and is the very top of the iceberg honey._ _But the story just gets worse from here honey and with that, once you start seeing things they can't, like whatever it was that attacked you in the fireplace and whoever wrote that message on the painting that I just removed."_

 _"_ _And you start having it get a bit crazy, stop. Because that's when your ability is going to go on full blast, and if you get hit by more than the shock is enough you're going to be too exhausted to think straight. but any psychotic ghost does this till they scare you out of the house and with that, once you reach the nursery stop and end it at that. Because you're going to be able to see your mother after that." Mr. Dudley said gently to her._

 _"Alright I think we better call it, we're going to have a look around to se what these added jolts were last night and today, aside from the kids." Benson said and she nodded with a smile as they left the room. "Yeah well if he's boobytrapping the house, get ready he's going to possess one of the statues next here." she told him and he smiled_

 _"Your mother had those statues in the greenhouse created so you could piece the story together here, but as he said the story just gets worse from here, and it's nothing like the book either, but more of a Fred Krueger type background. So be careful here when you get started tomorrow." he said and she nodded as the trio left the room for a bit._ _Watching her I knew she was hoping they were who she thought then as Luke gently got her attention as he looked at her softly as he said it._

 _"You really think that's what's going on here?" Luke asked her and she nodded. "I dealt with a few paranormal acts when I was kid Luke, like things getting thrown across the room when nobody touched them, doors slamming shut and so on. Paranormal activity tends to follow the pieces that get added to movies, others it results in breaking things Stigmata revealed things that no normal person can handle without changing during it."_

 _"Telekinesis, telepathy, premonitions, added psychic powers, like the ones they used in X-men, they created that series with paranormal activity involved in it and every ghost story has basis of truth to it, as does the books based off magic. This town is living its own version of the Sanderson Sister legend that the Disney company created at the time, and that's what the Hill House legend really is, just the Concord version of the Sanderson Sister legend in the movie." she said and he nodded as he exchanged looks with me at that._

 **'Alright now she's beginning to sound like them, we got to keep an eye on this in case this shifts from cruel practical jokes and right into pushing her into an emotional breakdown next, because if he starts using Rebecca against her and the shock is going to cause her to collapse next, so we got to keep an eye on this.'** _he said to me with his eyes and I nodded in agreement as I changed subjects to lighten up the mood._

 _"Hey didn't Todd say there were a bunch game cards and poker chips here?" I asked and she smiled. "Yeah they're in the library, wait I see what you're saying, game night tonight Dave?" she asked meand I nodded. "Yeah I checked the pantry, there's stuff we can snack on tonight after dinner and if we're still hungry and we can play a few games tonight." I said and they smiled at the idea._

 _"Nice touch, a night to enjoy ourselves and then tomorrow we start checking out the place further here." Luke said and we all nodded in agreement as I looked at them, before I could say it. I heard a thump and I turned to see Andy jumping off the table to get my attention then and smiled. "That the Game Center kid?" I asked and he, Sarah and Robbie all jumped to answer me and I nodded and turned to the trio._

 _"Hey I found the game tables guys, what do you say to a game Luke." I said and he nodded to that as we started playing. "Five bucks on Luke." I heard and then heard the response with a smile on her tone. "Ten on David." Eleanor said and we exchanged amused looks at the girls at this. "You're on." Theo said as we got started as the game started heating up, and I was taking aim at the red one._

 _Just as I hit the ball, one of the un-named ones that ended up in the pocket nudged our little charges and they went flying and we ducked. "Well there's number five today, anyone want to hazard a guess that the next is going to be the start of added trouble later here. With two more scares in the side?" Theo asked and I nodded. "If it is that's the calm before the storm, alright let's just keep things from getting out of hand here."_

 _"Though at this rate, I think the kids are at it again." I said and they nodded in agreement to that, as I waited for whoever possessed the ball this time to put themselves back on the table and then saw it was Andy that went flying as he landed himself on the table. As he started moving from spot to spot around the balls that were still on it and I tried to hide a tone of amusement in my voice as I said it._

 _"Alright enough already Andy, get back in the pocket please." I added and he scooted himself back into the pocket I shot him into as Eleanor looked at me in amusement. "For gods sakes, this is like you're telling a kid to stop playing games with you." she said and I chuckled as the ball jumped out of the pocket a second time. "Try that twice buster and you're grounded for a week, now stay put in there." I said and he hopped back into it._

 _"Kids, I bet that was the ghost of a child playing practical jokes on us guys." Eleanor said and she chuckled. "It's in this case the ones who are trying to get our attention with maneuvers like that are the harmless ones and the more sinister ones have us going into investigation mode every time something comes up. Though if it's the second it means the darkside portion of the legends coming out soon enough." she said to her gently._

 _"Well whoever it is they're trying to get my attention for some reason by pulling stunts like that, and the constant crashes in the kitchen last night, but this could be why the sounds of children in the house had everyone too scared to get near it. " Eleanor said and she nodded in agreement as we continued playing the game. Before I looked up and saw the deck of cards, being built into a house. "Alright again cool it already, anymore stunts or pranks and you're grounded the rest of this week, put that away." I added sternly and the cards quickly took themselves down at that and put themselves away._


	19. 18: Scaring Analysis And Show Editing

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: With this Chapter it's going to show more than just a simple attraction to each other than in the movie, but a what if they had the chance to get together and fall in love, before the attack the following night. As we see her change from her old personality and into a different than she was in the movie, as just meeting the quintet is changing her now.**

 **So some of her feelings are going to reduced here, from her shy self and into a more self confident individual now as the week continues. As the week continues now. But from here we see their relationship growing as things change directions as we see what things would have been like if the duo survived past the last fifteen minutes of the movie**

 **So for this chapter we see their relationship as it's going to be their first night together, which is when the soulmate activates and they act like they known each other for years, before things start shifting directions the next day, before he tells them the truth and they find her in the greenhouse which is the next chapter, before they see the truth for themselves.**

 **But his memories are going to show the portions leading into their return to the house, before it starts getting out of hand, as theirs going to be a few added scares in the middle of the story, as the paranormal attacks start up again, as they get frequent visitors from her family and get ready for the return trip.**

 **Chapter 18: Parental Orders, Revelations And Discussions**

 _After seeing that she said what I was thinking then with an amused smile on her face. "Fear and Performance just took on a whole new meaning the last twenty four hours at the moment, but nothing is scaring me out of this house yet at the moment either. As to that, if you're trying to scare us out of here, you better try harder, it's not working wise guy." Eleanor called out and I hid a laugh at that as I answered her smiling._

 _"So is that really necessary right now at the moment honey, if we got more hazardous company in this house he's going to take that as a challenge and drive up the scare tactics if this keeps up. Or are you trying to get them to rise to the bait if you're doing that, because it's enough they're going to do anything they can to scare us out of here, whoever is haunting the house aside from the kids." I said to her and she smiled at the remark as she answered me smiling._

 _"Yeah, so far we've had several scares, and aside from one injury it's not enough to get us out of here at the moment. Aside from that, I'm starting to really enjoy testing their patience, considering everything I studied regarding haunted houses, rule one: don't show you're afraid and relax, if anything tries to scare you in the middle of it." she told me and I chuckled at that as we heard a loud thunk as Luke called out then._

 _"You want to scare us you better try harder, because we're not going anywhere at the moment." he called out. "We keep this up he's pulling out all the stops in the next forty eight hours you two, stop antagonizing him already." I said to the duo and they both nodded as I sat down on the couch and she sat next to me as I watched Theo exchange smiles with Luke at her body language when around me then and I knew she figured it out then._

 _"Nice touch you guys, after a stressful afternoon, best to just relax tonight. Though we keep antagonizing him he's going to pull out all the stops just to scare the hell out of us here. But at least we can treat this as a way to get to know each other further after what happened last night." she said smiling and I nodded to that in agreement as I gave a particial truth then to her and Luke as I said it, knowing this was enough to get them to relax, though this was the first half of it._

 _"What Eleanor told you last night, I took the exact same electives in addition to hers. But I'm studying individual phobias in addition to sleep deprivation you two, that's one reason for this. And the other is because, in her case, she needed a chance to get away from Boston for a while at the time, so she's taking the second in command position here till the duo get back, but remember what she told us last night, with the fact I'm always with her." I said and they both nodded to that as we ended the conversation at that._

 _"For any normal person I think that's enough to be worried at the moment, if you were a psychology professor and are doing grants at the moment for the university David. Though I know that the hospital had a line to the university who was studying this stuff, thankfully I can finish college and really get some work done, but first things first, if mom left a trust fund I'm using it. Though what I will say if she's got the money to pay for damages here, that solves damages and issue of the hospital getting sued."_

 _"But though you can plan for everything here, the hindsight is going to be 20/20 here and though you plan out everything innocently, someone is going to start screwing with your research if we got a homidical maniac haunting the house, but fortunately we're insuring we get out of this house alive. If he starts going all out and to ensure that now, stay calm, relax and stay out of the areas he's likely to booby trap." She said and I nodded to her as Theo did the same thing._

 _"Anyone getting into philosophical debates here in fear and performance testing, because this is enough to double check it, as to that, before you start putting the blame on him. And I mean you in that remark Luke, you confided in me, but look at the fact he was in the library when I get attacked by the maniac, before you find that on the painting earlier. Academics pull stunts like this all the time, but this was meant to make sure, aside from dream and sleep studies, to liven up the experiment with a semi haunted house and little jolts."_

 _"And by near frequent scares every few hours and so far nothing is enough to scare us out of the house at the moment, this is what a research project does in trying to help people. So don't lose your temper when he tells you the truth. As to why he and I think alike and I know what the motive is here, so with those words focus on what I just said, before you lose it here." she said and they exchanged looks at this as I hid a smile at the remark._

 _'Well that helps now, she understands me a bit too well and she's right, I'd never do this to hurt anyone.' I thought as he answered her. "Academic bait and switch, how could you possibly know that?" he asked and she smiled. "Because if I'd been him and running this experiment, I'd be doing it like this myself, secondly I'm a prodigy of paranormal sleep studies and a parapsychologist, I'm also the daughter of a psychiatrist studying this stuff."_

 _"Mom was a psychiatrist studying what he did and did a stunt like this, like twenty five years ago, before I left for college at the time, and I got my first taste of haunted houses and her stunt was similar to his. In fact hers was an exact ramifications for it and his and I know this a little too well here and with that, that's the reason I know what he's doing right now. I also understand him a bit too well, because he's who my parents picked out for me."_

 _"As well as being a psychiatrist, they don't have to tell their patients everything so long as you can figure it out for yourself. Which I already did at this rate, but you two, listen to me carefully, in experiments like this sleep studies and dream testing result in needing to add slight jolts to it. But not enough to make scared you out of your wits, the module just got written out a bit and its slight scares and paranoia running loose in the house."_

 _"But added group shared hysteria and so far the stunts are pretty innocent, though two cruel jolts in one hour and one injury it's not enough and whoever is trying to scare us out of our wits, it's not David, because he's always with us and remember that. Luke I know you're trying to put the blame on him, but he's always with us, or scouting out the house on his own. To name it off so far: when we heard the kids going at it: he was with us at the table."_

 _"The rifle sounding bottle of champagne: he was still at the table with us, before going on alert with you the second we heard that explosion. Mary: he was sitting at the fireplace as we were talking, the noises last night: he was scouting out the house, before coming to investigate like you did. Last night was meant to separate us and the window was open, he's standing next to me that entire time, as for the fireplace: he was with Theo, while you were with me, the painting: he was standing next to me when you found it."_

 _"And with that, it's enough to look at this logically, he's had several scares and jolts himself and he was furious at the painting, whoever our mysterious assailant is. He's trying to frame him for these stunts at the moment, we're in here, and with that just wait for it." She said as we heard a loud crash, followed by the sound of a gun going off and a loud scream and I nodded. "Yup, I'm right here on the couch and they're trying to frame me right now, that supports your theory honey." I said and she nodded as she answered that smiling._

 _"Alright you two, listen to me, in a haunted you stay calm, relax and don't do anything stupid. I'm taking a leaf out the Ghostbusters manual here, but think before you act and secondly, if mom's the one trying to prevent you from breaking out by tearing whatever you're holding out of your grip. She's trying to say, 'All of you calm down and pull yourselves together now, so pull yourselves back together and don't provoke him.'."_

 _"Whatever darkness is running loose in this house, he's trying to scare you out of your wits till you make a fatal mistake. And for the record, if Dad had any other abilities whatever you do wouldn't work anyway. Chief Benson is right though, you try whatever it is you're planning and it could kill you out of your anger and fear." she said, before I heard him answer that remark. "Yes that's exactly what I meant and I'm making it clear here, but you kids need to pull yourselves together, he's trying to scare you into making a fatal mistake."_

 _"Whatever your mother taught you Ellie, you better put it to use though honey, but David, to repeat whatever Rob tells you here, if something scares her into a collapse or she's in shock get her to rest. Now I don't want to have to do any digging into the amount of damage they find in this house later, once Rick and Beth report to the hospital later this week. But whatever you try wouldn't work anyway, including destroying the fence, it's made of iron, it would take a bulldozer to destroy it." he said and we nodded to that as I looked at him._

 _"I take it you heard that explosion?" I asked and he nodded with a bemused smile on his face. "Yeah, but that was me this time, Rick and I got attacked by the damn Griffin on the staircase a bit ago, so expect to see a hole in the drapes and wall next to it. As for the message on the painting that was a sick joke alright, as to why whoever wrote it is trying to scare the heck out of her. So essentially Slappy the dummy and Poltergeist, so get ready it's going to a long three days."_

 _"As for that scream you heard, it was because Beth just got jumped a bit ago in the hall by one of the thirteen year olds possessing the billiard balls." he said and I nodded. Before I could answer him, she did it for me. "Today's the 28th, we got three days, before whoever filled that hole in the door starts pulling out all the stops, but I'm doing some investigating, but what I got to tell you and Uncle Jared you're not going to like Uncle Jack."_

 _"Are you guys investigating the amount of jolts we had around here the last twenty four hours?" she asked and he nodded as Mr. Dudley answered that question as he walked over. "Yes, and I wasn't expecting the Griffin to attack us on the stairs baby, but this is why I said best to keep that gate chained and locked after dark. I'm not risking these kids getting hurt, because they got attacked by a homidical ghost here." he said and she nodded to that._

 _"So what's this little brat doing that you're ready to have him arrested honey?" he asked and she sighed and pulled a set of papers then and gave it to him as he read it and his eyes narrowed angrily then. "He tries this in the E.R., when you're hurt and I'm the one arresting him if he's drunk. Because there's no getting out of the hospital, and violence is pretty common there." Bennett said with a dangerous growl then as I answered him at that._

 _"Let me read that, if he crosses that line I'm having him committed for rehab, if he loses it when the test results come back from the bank. Though he attacks with a weapon and there's no reprieves, because this has gone passed attempted robbery and right to attempted murder and being under a DUI while doing it. Once he goes in, he's not coming out for five years, once this counter clause activates." I said and she nodded in agreement._

 _"I'm just going to quote that little remark that Hannibal Smith said here, but cash don't buy guts, or brains, and he's losing his with the amount of ethanol he's taking in these days. And just what idiot tries to get himself arrested by the entire medical department anyway when they're starting a fight with the mate and friends of their attempted murder?" Luke asked and the Chief answered that with a growl. "An idiot who doesn't understand she's got connections to some high upper middle class people and her mother's inner circle."_

 _"Good word for it though son, cash don't buy guts, or brains, and he's short on both. As the chief of police it's my job to investigate these things, he's a lawyer it's true, but we're her legal guardians and David's her future husband. But here's the bad news for him, a chief of police is the same a three star star general and with that in mind, not only am I a three star, I'm also her godfather, if I just found her now at this age, so with that."_

 _"She's my cub and he's, in my direct opinion, just another drug addicted perp I have to deal with, but what he did is against the law here. In fact they crossed a line there's no turning back from by selling the apartment and here's the bad news. Her parents were friends of the county legal committee and had some high up connections to every high authority figure both in this town and from Boston and she found the inner circle to it."_

 _"Said inner circle every high authority figure in the next town five towns over, not to mention the judge and he's the law in this town and with those words. There's no getting out of this now, if he tries to kills her. He tries that and it's being classified as a murder/suicide rap, because that car is twenty years old, and on its last legs at the moment too, so with that in mind here, since you're acting like her brother."_

 _"Just kill the car if you have to." he said, before a suitcase was put on the table and she opened to see $500,000,000 in it and the four exchanged shocked looks at this. "Jesus Christ, You said a few hundred million Rebecca, I didn't think you met half a billion for us just to prevent a lawsuit and scandal here." I said in shock and the trio chuckled at the remark. As she scanned it and she grinned dangerously ad she answered me._

 _"Yeah I'm looking at half a billion, this is our life savings, if you're who mom chose for me, we can just keep this hidden till the testing runs it course, so damages, wiping this scandal and lawsuit under the rug if anything happens. So by paying the duo ten times what they're expecting, my medical bills and that's barely making a dent in this amount and we place a few thousand into a checking account for both of us. And then lock this up in a safe we can buy, because we're using this to run a secondary experiment."_

 _"Once I move in with you honey." she said and I nodded with a dangerous smile at her planning to prevent me from being arrested then. "Smart move baby, if this is meant to prevent a lawsuit now, we have the evidence and money needed to help you heal. Though if anything causes a setback in your progress, Jared, the duo and I are recommending you stay here a bit longer and we can help take care of you till you're ready to return to Boston baby, this way you've can recover without any trouble."_

 _"As Peter had and has access to the Supreme Court. He's turning this into a town cover up of that truth and the scandal is being swept under the rug. So we just show the entire world your side of the story later." Benson said smiling dangerously as he rubbed her back and she leaned into his touch smiling. Before seeing the note sitting on top of it, she lifted it up and read it out loud to us as the Dudleys and chief were listening to this._

 ** _"Honey, he's right, that's what this amount happens to be meant for, everything you just listed above now, but you just insured you found all three of them today if you're reading this now, Jack Benson is your godfather and Beth Dudley is your godmother. I did this on purpose so you're reunited with them and second if you just checked the suitcase, and found the amount now."_**

 ** _"As your father said I was getting your side notes and everything you needed regarding what I was doing when I retired and your fresh start set up for you. Before I let you know I just arrived last night by possessing the book. And if you're feeling like you already know the trio, it's because the bonds you once had with them are beginning to reopen now and it's familiarity now."_**

 ** _"I left this in the bedroom we chose in advance for you, with you down here, I brought it to you, because I brought to the house, I was leaving you a way to pay for school, but this is the very tip of the ice berg and that iceberg is nine hundred feet in length horizontally and you got the very top of it. Kids this is meant to, if there's trouble this week, to pay damages and you get compensation out of it, but this is meant to pay legal and hospital charges."_**

 ** _"During the next three days stay out of the areas he's likely to boobytrap and two, I'm watching watching things, I'm sticking around to act as the guide in her case, so if the chair gets yanked out of your hand it's not Hugh doing it but me. As to that Luke, losing your temper is going to get you killed if you start going for extreme measures, remember the lesions from Starwars._**

 _ **"Anger, fear and hatred are a cardinal sin when in survival, you let it get in the way it's going to kill you, but under no circumstance is this turning into a scandal, because we have the money to prevent it now, but listen to me both of you. The gate is locked and you'd need a bulldozer to break it down, two with it being below thirty degrees out there at night, you should be inside anyway."**_

 _ **"And finally is this, with a possible internal injury and shock it's safer. She needs to stay warm if she's taken several blows that ruptured a vein, artery or damaged an organ that could kill if they ruptured, because of extreme stress. Young man, young lady, listen to me carefully but this is turning to the next step, and losing your temper and fighting over this, because he lied to you is not helping anything and neither is your nearly getting yourselves killed."**_

 _ **"And not when she already told you what's going on if she goes into shock after getting three jolts in less than five hours. You have no reason to lose your tempers when she already told you that truth, young man, as to that, she ends up in the E.R. because you saw what's going on. And then nearly kill yourself out of anger, than it's on your head and that money is coming out of the amount he put on the newspaper add, because you blew it in volunteer status."**_

 _ **"Because the compensation is in this briefcase, you'll get your money, but that terminated your chance as a volunteer, and the money is being rescinded from you acting a volunteer as a result and I mean that. That flyer you got in the newspaper had a defining clause, but the paper and fine print when you worked on the testing when you all decided to get involved in this."**_

 _" **But under that form in the newspaper, and the paper you signed to become volunteers here at the time, was something I worked on, but the fine print is under chapter two here, so keep that in mind, she ends up in the hospital, because you nearly kill both yourself and her out of anger. as well as your phobia, neither the trio or the rest of my friends are going to take it we'll"**_

 ** _"Especially when they gave you medical police and in my and Rov's case, parental orders that happens and you lose the amount on the flyer. Because you status as volunteer is revoked and you're getting paid damages by use of that briefcase, because this is not turning into a scandal either young man. So you you lose it and your temper, volunteer status has been revoked and you're now getting the entire truth by my friends at the hospital later."_**

 ** _"So you lose the amount from the experiment, but it's in exchange for this and it's ten times what it's going for and the amount is in that briefcase, because this nothing, so don't worry about it. Young lady the same goes for you, so both of you keep that in mind, the house belongs to me and it's being returned to its rightful owner and that's my daughter, but here's where her ability at being so comfortable comes into it, because it's a familial thing now."_**

 _ **"But her link to the house is because this is our ancestral home, the darker portions of that story are connected to his office, but you need to be a Craine to find it. And with that fact in mind, she needs to concentrate without you guys flying off the handle and losing your tempers. So stay calm, relax and pull yourselves together, because though you can't see me, she'll be able to, because it's part of our ancestral ability."** she read out and we nodded to that as the girls exchanged looks as she turned around and looked at the three in delight then._

 _"Huh, I don't believe it, I didn't think we'd see each other that fast, well I'm back where I belong." she said smiling as he gave her a hug. "My baby, God I missed you, alright don't worry, if anything causes a setback, we're taking care of you till you're ready to leave again, I promise." Benson said smiling as he stroked his hand through her hair and she buried her head into his shoulder then. "Dad said I'd know you when I saw you, and he's right, I do, fourteen years maybe, but I still see the you I know."_

 _"Well Lou just gained the wrath of the one man he shouldn't have." she said and he smiled as the Dudleys chuckled as she answered her. "Well that answers that question, you're my god daughter, so that explains the familiarity between us seeing you today, it's because you're an older version of my little girl." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and she nodded to her as she thought it over as she repeated the remark about the house._

 _"Ancestral home, I just found my way back to my family manor, well if the house shifted from Craine to my great grandfather and went down the female bloodline, I'm the legal heir to the household. Guys, last night before things started with the intrusions, I ended up meeting grandpa, Alicia and and Andy and his friends, he said that until I could see their imprints, I wasn't ready for that truth yet." she said and he nodded with a sigh._

 _"Fred's right baby, until you can see your mother, you're not ready to hear that truth yet. Because it's like the original trilogy here, Hamil's character was first hearing his mentor through auditory hallucinations and then once he was slightly skilled. But hearing the truth from your own mentor is much safer. Especially after training himself for three years, he could see his mentor and he told him the truth of what happened."_

 _"That's better than you just learning this on your own, or you can hear it from us and Jared in how your mother ended up retiring and why exactly. So with that in mind, don't over do it baby." he said and she nodded as she finished her sentence then with a sigh. "Though whoever the maternal head of the family was its got to be either Renee or Caroline, but Renee killed herself and the storyline gets lost from there." she said and I nodded as I thought over how she knew that portion of it._

 _"Whatever dark secret regarding Craine there is, it's going to be a slight problem, but I've taken after my grandfather, whatever Craine did." she said and they exchanged looks at that. "Yeah about that honey, the legend regarding him had two Plotholes in it, but Caroline is your great grandmother, but the darkside portions of that history are the part that each age group kept hidden till they were your age, and until your ability was at full power." Dudley said and Benson finished that with a gentle sigh._

 _"Why exactly, I've seen the trilogy, what's the big deal if you think I'm not ready?" she asked and he sighed. "Because that truth is like learning Vader is your grandfather and learning what he did honey. Before you dig into that and learn the rest of that truth, you need to hear it from Becky baby, learning it on your own is going to be hardest on you, because you're not ready for that truth yet honey. Don't rush the research, or you could get hurt even more than you are already, emotionally." Benson said to her gently._

 _"Just what is the big secret here regarding Craine, if you're saying that Chief?" I asked and he sighed as he looked at me. "It explains how Becky ended up in the hospital and what caused the surgery David, but at the moment she's not ready for it right now. At the moment the first third of the original trilogy played itself out last night when she met you three, we're going to part two now and that's the dangerous part of it now. David think about what went on when they separated?" he asked and I thought it over._

 _"Yeah okay I get the point, but hopefully this means we can prevent her from ending up in the hospital herself, this time, but that secret is going to cause problems if her ability starts going crazy in addition to a fatal or near fatal injury." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as Luke switched subjects then and I knew he was trying to lighten up the subject then as he looked at the amount in the suitcase and then at her._

 _"What's the count in that suitcase, if she's leaving that to us and you to pay for damages, if this results in you ending up in the E.R." Luke asked and she did a swift count and looked up at us. "$500,000,000, which in this case pays for damages and hospital bills, let alone therapy, if I wind up with a serious drawback later. But to repeat that, you guys keep yourselves together later, as to why that night, when he goes all out, it's enough that every supernatural horror flick is like Child's Play, compared to it."_

 _"So if it takes destroying the car to prevent them, by that I mean the Websters, from killing me, you got no choice, but to do it by the fence and the crash is going to kill the gas tank itself, that car is on its last legs. But this is enough we can pay for a few new items and you're getting compensation from these injuries you get, but if I've got to ensure you survive the night you got the money to cover my medical bills honey, but 10% of this is enough to last for a year." she said to me and I nodded in agreement._

 _"When's the integrity test results coming back from the bank, Uncle Jack?" she asked and he smiled. "One year to the day, you probated the first one, if they've already taken advantage of the admission they're choosing up their side of the inheritance faster than they can blink. But as your mother suggested, let them dig their own grave and then once the results come back tell them the truth." he said and she nodded smiling._

 _"Well we can live off this till then, we just pretend to let them hold their status over us and then when the test results come back we hit them with both barrels, but if he loses his mind, and tries to pull armed robbery with a weapon. I'm knocking him out and having him committed for two months till the trial, but if we're in stage two of the trilogy, we just entered 'The Empire Strikes Back', and we, so she can recover completely, have to return so she's able face this finally." I said and they nodded._

 _"Fortunately I'm less likely to go off the handle out of fear, but this situation if he does start going all out is enough to scare a woman, because to us a maniac like this is our worst nightmare if the darker secret is anything like Fred Krueger." Theo said to her and she nodded. "Yeah that's my point, for us, we need the guys protecting us, while in their case their anger is going to spike if he traps us in here, because I just got that truth."_

 _"With my being the possible legal heir to the house, this means that in order to purify the house, yet again, I've got to finish what mom started." she said and he looked at her. "Meaning what exactly, our bond is getting so strong, that if he hurts you, I'd kill him a second time Nell." he said and she took his hand. "Meaning whatever mom never got the chance to tell me, I got to exorcise the bastard out of the house and into the doors."_

 _"Luke, I understand how you feel about me, you're turning into my brother, but listen to me carefully now: your anger if he tells you that truth is going to be your undoing if you lose it completely, if he traps us in this house, especially with you hate being caged. You're claustrophobic, like I am, but you losing control and your anger will get you killed if you deliberately provoke Craine, if he's haunting the house here." she said to him gently as Theo looked at her gently as she answered that._

 _"Just what the heck is happening between us here exactly?" Theo asked and she smiled. "Issues of heart to heart talks, once you tell them how you really feel the bonds start deepening to the point that you're now more connected then ever, and with the fact we just did that, our friendship is now unbreakable now. The five of you are my sextet now, and with you and Luke, I think he's your soulmate, if you're turning to him that fast last night." she said and they looked at each other and then smiled at each other._

 _"Makes more sense, Rick doesn't have his sense humor or his understanding nature, and we're so much alike we can get along pretty easily here." she said and he blushed at that. "Alright ladies enough already. If we're a trio, I think our bonds tonight just stamped themselves into place now here. Though if we just became a sextet it activated last night." he said and she chuckled as Theo answered him. "Maybe, but if they did, Craine knows he's about to wind up dead a second time, if he targets me for whatever reason." she said and Theo smiled at the remark as she answered her._

 _"You get the feeling this is about to lead to further problems tonight though with vandalism on the property here now. Though none of us did it, it's enough to worry about ?" Theo asked and Eleanor sighed as she answered her. "I know right, I mean frequent fooling around with the silverware, screwing around with the added staples on the table, several explosions from the champagne bottles, two fights over these guys getting rough with each other, the door slams shut when none of us are near it."_

 _"Unexpected noises, furniture and alcohol bottles tipping over when none of us got near it, followed by a cork flying across the room like a bullet with a blast like a gun going off, and we wind up eight explosions in the side of thirty minutes here, one leaving a dent in the wall after they pointed the thing right at the wall last night. Our little friends are going at it as a preteen version of that tv show, and we've got to act like parents."_

 _"Several crashes in the kitchen, possessed billiard balls starting a street hockey and croquet game in the hallway, followed by getting into a fight. And for what looks like sexual harassment in the hall, the painting looking like someone decided on vandalism, us getting attacked by the blasted flue earlier. Mary gets hurt last night and and we got a pot being thrown across the room though none of us ever touched it."_

 _"Either Craine is the one haunting the house or we got a maniac like Fred Krueger in this house, trying scare us out of our wits till we die of fright right now. But either way, one of us up with added problems or my abilities, if I'm descendant of his second wife, but my powers start going crazy and this is enough of a worry, because I've studied parapsychology for years and haunted houses like this."_

 _"First it's gentle gestures, before they start getting more violent and he's driving up the scare tactics, because though we were scared earlier, and last night, it's not enough to scare us out of the house. To put this like that movie Troll, if he was Torok, he's got three days to get us out of the house, before I realize who he is and what my connection to this house is, or he's screwed." she said to her and we all nodded as he answered her._

 _"Nice touch, so scare you out of your wits, and once you leave the room, he replaces it with the flue and we get the crap scared out of us. He keeps this up and I'm not falling for it any more at the moment." Luke added in agreement. "You get a good look at that thing, whatever it was?" Theo asked her and she nodded. "Yeah and it was made of mahogany wood, not solid iron either. All these carvings are made of Mahogany."_

 _"And with at least eight hundred in the house, if it's one hanging out in the foyer, than it, or rather he, knows I'm not falling for it any more. And I'm doing whatever it takes to solve this case and learn who this maniac is, what my connection is to him and why I seem to be able to see what you can't yet." she said as she pulled a set of pens and pencil sized markers out and set them on the coffee table as she looked at the paper._

 _"I hope you grabbed the ones matched to their colors." Luke said and she smiled. "I did, with 7 or 11 now, I grabbed the ones that would let us know who's doing the talking when we got them writing down messages to us like this." she said before the green was picked up and she got to work then. "Guys who was the guy who attacked us in the foyer earlier, with the flue, if it was you kids, since you're usually following us around?" she asked and I could hear a sigh as the voice wrote down his first message._

 **"That wasn't us trying to scare you this time Eleanor, that was intended to scare you out of the house. We're doing playful noises and he's the one getting more violent with the scare tactics. To answer your second question. Craine's haunting the house, but he's getting more paranoid by the minute, so be careful."** _Luke read out and we nodded as she went to the next question as Andy drew a green star next to it, as her eyes narrowed then as she said it_

 _"Guys how long do I have to work this out?" she asked and the pen wrote out the next message._ ** _"With us getting your attention yesterday, you got three days, but tonight needs a chance to really rest, before the case gets started, just be ready, he's going to be trying to scare you by any means necessary now guys. Before you ask, I'm Andy, the sextet and I are going to be hanging around for a while, so don't mind us."_** _Luke read out and we all nodded to that as we looked at each other as I saw another green star put on the paper as Theo finished that then._

 _"To repeat what Nell said yesterday, if we're communicating like this now. You guys just mark your remarks to us with your favorite color since we got markers and in the shape of a star, so we know who's who, alright. Though if you're doing that episode don't lose your temper or we're going to get caught in the middle."_ _Theo said and a hot pink star appeared next to the **'Alright Theo'** that was written out and we nodded._

 _"Good idea Theo that certainly helps now, though practical jokes are not being tolerated here at the moment." He said, and Eleanor smiled. "I don't think you should have said that now, don't give them any ideas or they're going to try that next Luke. After repeated explosions and movie jokes." I told him and he looked at me and answered that._ _Before he could say anything though I heard a loud snap and we all jumped and she covered her eyes at that and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing._

 _"Eddie that's not funny any more, cool it you guys." she called out as I sat down on the sofa next to her and she leaned into my side then. "Nice way to break up the tension after the little spat this afternoon, but this is getting ridiculous. Alright you guys start going at it and one of you gets blown the table and we're not taking it too well here." Theo said in answer to that smiling and I answered that with a bemused look._

 _"Why do I feel like Eddie is the one acting like the wiseacre on the kid's team exactly?" I asked and a cherry red star appeared as he answered that with a bemused tone in his voice._ **"Because he's the wiseacre of our gang and tends to act like the original black ranger on the tv show Doctor. Though he's asking to get knocked into the wall if he starts scaring Sarah later, but with us at the point where my character comes back, get ready to duck here, because he's annoying her."**

 **"But at the moment he's on the edge of getting knocked into the wall."** _I read out and nodded. "What's he mean by that?" Benson asked and in answer to that we heard a loud clunk followed by a thud and a thunk and clump and looked at the table to see Sarah knock him into the corner pocket for whatever reason._ _"Uh oh, I think if they're doing a billiard ball form of that dear john letter, he's just pissed her off by taking sides in this situation." Eleanor said and he nodded in agreement as he looked at him._

 _"Alright whatever this is about, it's private young man, but out, if she just did that. So with that fact in mind whatever you say next is going to result in another repeat performance of Daniel getting thrown across the room." Luke said and she nodded as she looked at Sarah sternly. "Alright what was that about exactly, because we've already gone over this?" Eleanor asked and a pink star appeared as she answered her._

 _ **"He finally ticked me off by dragging up his alter ego's screwing around and he's been pulling pranks on me ever since we started watching that show, including the gorilla costume and he's asking for it right now, but your guess is right at the moment. My character is the victim and she gets burned for doing the right thing and he's ticking me off."** __She read out and we nodded to that explanation then, as I answered her gently, but sternly at that._

 _But before I could answer I heard a clunk, followed by two more and then a loud branng come off the piano and turned around to see Eddie on the keyboard then as he rolled of the keys and onto the floor with a slightly drunken look to him as he leaned sideways as we watched Sarah hop off the table and he jumped onto the bench. "Yeah, I think he crossed the line here if our young firebird just blew up and threw him across the room." Luke said and I nodded as I hid a chuckle as I looked at Eddie firmly then._

 _"How did you get over there exactly, and what did you say to her to cause her to do that Edward?" I asked sternly and the next message wrote itself out, with a shaken tone in his voice, and I could tell he was scared of her._ _ **"Like her counterpart on the show, we gave her the nickname firebird, and I just got blasted off the pool table Doctor. Though at the moment the characters over did it. So with that, rule one: never mess with a girl who's likely to roast you for testing her temper."**_

 _ **"Or you're going to get blasted across the room next."**_ _Luke read out as a black star appeared next to the remark as he tried to keep from laughing. "Yeah that's an understatement here, for gods sakes here', guys take it down several notches or you're going to break a window next." he added and I looked at him smiling. "Lovely so what's next exactly, him getting thrown into the bookshelf next here at the moment."_

 _"Alright young lady you want to lose your temper, do it when we're not in the room with you, will you please, or you're going to hit one of us in the head if you throw him across the room a second time, or you're going to break a window." I told her gently. Before a message wrote itself out with a sheepish tone in it._ _ **"Sorry Doctor, but he started it." "No you started it" "No I didn't" "Yes you did" "No I didn't." "Yes you did"**_

 _ **"No I didn't, now cool it."**_ _she read out and I covered my eyes as I listening do to them arguing._ _Listening to this, I answered that sternly as I tried to keep from laughing at that. "Great just what we need, a preteen bickering match, you want to do this or should I? Before some else else gets knocked across the room?" I asked and she chuckled as she said it for me with a bemused tone in her voice then as she said it._

 _"After our bickering matches we don't need a fight tonight and with those words in mind you guys." she said and finished sternly as she looked at the duo._ _"Alright I don't care who started it, I'm ending it, now cool it already, now again next time you two you want to try that do it when we're not in the room with you, will you please. And I mean it now, if there's another explosion in temper wait till we're out of the room. And if there's another fight that causes one of you to get thrown across the room you're all grounded now enough already." she said sternly as Eddie answered her sheepishly._

 _ **"Yes Eleanor, sorry. I just tested her temper a bit too much today after the fight over the painting, but Robbie, Billy, Dylan, Jake and I are her boys and it tends to get out of hand at times."**_ _Luke read out as a second red and black star appeared next to the red, black and blue and we nodded to that as we exchanged looks at that as Eleanor said it for the four of us with a bemused look on her face at this as she said it then. "I take you guys are the ninja trio along with the secondary yellow?" I asked and a new voice entered the conversation smiling as a yellow star appeared next to it._

 _ **"We are Doctor, with the fact that the trio have got the best of both worlds, Andy's going back and forth between his characters colors. But right now we're stuck in the middle of the movie. Just before Sarah's got replaced and mine changed places with Kitty's. Before you ask my name is Anne, I'm part of the trio you saw in the second assemble yesterday."**_ _She said and I nodded smiling at that as Luke smiled as he asked it smiling as she and Luke exchanged smiles._

 _As he looked at the eleven sitting there on the table, he asked them our question. "Alright let me take a guess here, but instead of the dear John letter episode, Sarah's making it seem like her character got to Andy's, before the blasted thing arrived and told the seven of yours that truth, before it showed up. Just to prevent your team from taking sides and of nine, seven chose both sides without thinking twice about it, correct._

 _"Because with us in this decade, your parents, and we, would suggest if you're separated, to put things on hold till you were back together, and rebuild the bond, while acting like you're still together." he asked and a reddish pink star appeared and I knew she was annoyed._ **"Yeah you got it right Luke, to be honest I was disgusted with the way they ended their relationship, so we chose to do an alternate reality episode, so it's just weeks after the letter arrived and his maternal family."**

 **"Robbie's character got recalled now and the nine are now acting as Ninjetti and the nine of us are tightly bonded as a result. Though that's why I threw Eddie across the room. He's just insulted me enough that Andy would..."** _Theo read out, before I heard a second loud branng come off the piano and looked up to see Eddie lying on the keys with Andy, as the white cue, was standing there in front of him then as the seven of us exchanged bemused smiles as he said it for all of us._

 _"That Andy's going to throw him across the room, aw for god sakes here, alright Andy calm down alright. Well that's the episode after he got hijacked a second time. And now Sarah's character is furious that they are the reason he is, and was, captured and he's taking his anger out on Eddie's after the duo just got back." Luke finished for her and I finished his remark as I looked at the green ball gently as I said it._

 _"Well our young Dragon just got pissed enough to throw the young lion across the room. Andy, what was that for exactly?" I asked and I heard an angered sigh in his tone as a message wrote itself out at that._ ** _"I'm not repeating what he said Doctor, but what I will say is if he wanted to keep his heart from being broken, he should have ended it, before they left for a while. The eleven of us were disgusted at this."_**

 ** _"Because Sarah and I are not letting each other go, she's my entire life, but here's the critical thing at the moment and it's why Kathy chose the stripe ball so you can tell her apart from Jenny and Anna. Though Anna and Kathy chose both sides, Jenny, she's taken sides in this scenario, and if I wanted her help and sympathy I'd ask for it here, and the same goes for Eddie, but no, I don't want their help or sympathy, the seven have chosen both sides for us."_**

 ** _"They know I don't need their support, but she does. As if that's not enough, I'm furious at him for causing that relapse as it is, and as to why. Eddie crossed a line that, in your time frame, would be enough that the gang would be forever split in half, because not only did he break my crane's heart, he just barely landed her in the hospital. And ever since the duo left town for a few weeks it's between weeks to months between letters and phone calls_**

 ** _"And she's doing what needs to be done to protect me. That alternate reality episode is as close as you can get for us at the moment. And he's finally ticked me off, by insulting her and hurting her this much emotionally, Dylan, Jake, Billy, and Robbie are as pissed as I am and the trio are not taking it to well at Jenny at the moment either. So same situation, we're like this though, we just turned ourselves into the early preteens of the last decade and a half."_** _he said and we nodded to that as Theo said what I was thinking then._

 _"Unexpected temper tantrums and annoyance for not doing what should have been done in the first place, if we were their age, our parents would say to put things on hold when we're separated from our mates." Theo said and she nodded in agreement to that thought as she said what we were all thinking then. "Yeah and in our case, mine and David, I doubt that's going to be a problem, this week is a test of our relationships."_

 _"Well if it's not weird noises and items coming to life on their own, letting alone being knocked over I'd say we're dealing with_ _'The House on Haunted Hill'_ _and with a bit of_ _'Clue'_ _thrown in there for good measure." she said as the billiard balls started a second game and started fooling around. "Yeah well at least they're not getting lethal yet though at the moment Nell." Luke said to her and she nodded to him as she answered him._

 _"Anger management issues in addition to stress and frankly with those two about to sell my apartment, they better be ready for the consequences, because this is a game, games have rules. You play by the rules and you win, you cheat and you lose everything, it's like investing in the right stocks." she added anod she smiled as a checkerboard landed on the table and positioned itself in front of her._

 _"I take it one of you wants to play checkers?" she asked and they wrote out '_ _yes'_ _in answer to that with the red checkers and I chuckled. As I watched her play checkers with whoever our invisible companion was. "Andy that you?" I asked and they spelled out'_ _'Yes Doctor'_ _, this time and I smiled at that, before the checkers got replaced by the chess pieces, before they started arguing over who was going to be the next person to play games with us._

 _"Alright, whoever is fighting over the board games that's enough already, we'll switch off, but the next fight is landing you back on that table, now enough already." Luke said as I exchanged bemused looks with him at this. "Kids, alright Whoever I'm playing here, I hope you know how to play chess, because I used to be on the chess team." Luke said and they put themselves into a smiley face at that as she hid a chuckle at that._

 _"If there's one good thing here, we can really relax, before things change directions though as far as Jane is concerned, I don't care what she says anymore, I'm not giving you guys up now." Eleanor said and I smiled as I answered her. "Yeah well her opinions are not up for debate and neither are Webster's, if this is the beginning of our relationship than I'm officially your husband, your parents, in this time."_

 _"Would have signed the betrothal contract now and with that fact in mind here, the Websters don't have legal rights to make decisions for you now, but we do. Your parents gave me their blessings and they approve of me, so to them, I'm officially real family now, as to that whatever you're not telling us is enough he's ending up behind bars, if he ever touches you like that again." I told her and she smiled in delight at the news._

 _"And we mean that with every word too, he ever touched or touches you when drunk and he's winding up in the hospital before he ends up behind bars here. If you're more than we think, to Theo and me, we're not going anywhere." Luke added firmly and she nodded to that. Hearing that she sighed as she told it to me. "Guys, the reason I needed this now is because every time he's drunk and he and mom got into a vocal altercation, I tried to prevent him from causing a heart attack and I took several blows."_

 _"He's landed me in the E.R. Six times in five years since the heart attack. He just married Jane so he could get mom's money, that's the portion I told you this morning is true. But I never had the chance to really live my life, because to top it off, as I said, nothing I said made any difference. He's selling my apartment whether I agree with it or not." she told me and I nodded to that as I pulled her against me. "I see him, if you get hurt, and he's screwed." Luke said with a dangerous growl for me._

 _"You'll know him when you see him Luke, because if I get hurt or this situation results in a near fatal injury the heart monitor is enough for you to tell you if you hear my heart speed up by the machine. The man is a chronic drunk and he's on the edge of winding up in the rehab department at the moment, because Rick Jefferson is on the edge of putting him in there after arresting him thirty times in five years. Though at this rate, he's ending up in rehab at mom's hospital next." she said and we looked at her in shock._


	20. 19: Dinner and the Will Revealed

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **Chapter 19: Finding Family, Dinner, The Will Revealed and the Return**

 _"Thirty times, how does he still have a driver's license exactly, let alone never ended up in the psyche unit for this?" Luke asked for me and she sighed. "You recall that movie the mighty ducks and he was using loopholes that entire time?" she asked and we nodded. "Malcolm said if he so much as touched you when drunk, he's having him committed. Well with what you just told us now, I'm giving him a chance as I evaluate, but he's getting two more chances, he touches you again or raises a hand to you and we're arresting him ourselves this time." I said firmly and she nodded to me gently._

 _"And aside from that, I'm a medical psychiatrist and Rick is a medical doctor, specializing in drugs, alcohol and rehab here, so if he walks into the medical floor there's no way out with fifty guards, orderlies, cops and two doctors if he's drunk and throws the first punch. With you being my future, he touches you like that at all and he's winding up in the tank for a week till that level is out of his system." I added, running my hand through her hair and she laid her head against my shoulder as Theo hid a smile at the way we were together._

 _"What was it you said were the barbs she kept throwing you, because she's about the eat her words now, with the fact you found us now." Luke asked and she sighed as she named them. "Life is really hard out there, you have no idea how hard it is out there, you don't have a real job, you can't afford to pay the bills.', I've been hearing that ever since the surgery, but I've got two of three solved here, friends and I found my future mate."_

 _"All that's left is getting job, but first time to finish college and complete my own research, though this results in them crossing that line and he's getting committed for attempted murder." she told him and he nodded as he answered her softly. "Well if that's one reason you hate him so much I don't blame you, but they destroyed your life. But you got a few connections and our bonds are getting stronger now." Luke said to her and she sighed._

 _"Whatever their problem is I don't know, but I..." she started to say and then saw a message lying on the table then and picked it up. "What's that exactly?" Theo asked and she leaned against my side as she sat back on the couch. "It's the added forms that I didn't see regarding the will here, get a look at this, this was the post note that she left here in the copy of my book." she said and she read out the information as I smiled at this._

 _"Was that with the will?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, but I bet it was in the book that shoved itself off the bookshelf last night when it was getting my attention. She's got the fake, I got the added post notes to the will confirming it is a fake, when you're all surrounding me and you're the legal executor of the house if mom chose you in advance. The legal heir is the blood heir, and I bet this has information regarding that."_

 _"Though the legal executor is the marital heir of the family property and with those words, the rightful heir and marital heir are the ones undergoing a series of trials, while the secondary heirs are about to get short changed later. We can spend the trip going over things and life's about to get much better, because I just found my quintet and my future husband." She said and I smiled at that as Theo hid a smile at the wording._

 _Looking at her, I watched as she smiled. "What's that say honey?" I asked and she looked at me. "We were right, this is the post notes confirming that will they have is a fake. Mom's chosen in advance who to give the inheritance to, and we get the lion's share honey, while they get only a tenth of what they deserve for their behavior, listen to this." she said and read the message out loud to us smiling._

 _ **"To my legal heirs and executors, starting from the day you read this there's going to be several changes, before you get this probate finished. And it's because under this will, there is a clause that is being set for you, should you follow through with the words, your fate is and will be sealed in stone. As you are not a true Craine, however the heir that doesn't shall get your birthright, and her mate will become the legal executor."**_

 _ **'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all personal property as he shall see fit', if you're a true member of the Craine family think over wording and you'll pass this test. Remember the lessons of the previous century: Charles Dickons, Mark Twain, Robert Stevenson. The books I raised you girls on, remember the dangers of the seven deadly sins and you will know."**_

 _ **"If you are a true member of the Frederick Craine Clan you will act as you should and your friend and associates will get everything, but should you cross the line and try to harm each other you're disqualified. And the assets go directly to the heir who carries everything in them in personality of that of your grandfather and you are getting a severe counter clause when this will runs its course later in one year to the day that you probated this."**_

 _ **"My heirs this is a severe brainstorm, so think carefully and make your choice, for any choice you make you got to live with the consequences of your actions. Reconvene from the day you get this probated and you will see said results in it as the truth bears it's fruit and you will have to live with the consequences of your actions, so make your choice and choose wisely."**_ _she read out and I smiled as I got it then, before she smiled as she read a gentle post note in there to her and me._

 _"Friends and associates, she means us?" Theo repeated and she nodded. "Nice touch well that confirms what you told us this morning, well Jane you just crossed one line, keep it up and you're losing, dime by dime, every ounce of the money your mother is leaving you. But I swear you cross the line and hurt my friend and a girl I think of a sister and you're screwed. Because first is theatrical humiliation, before getting humiliated in the court room." Luke said smiling dangerously as she read out the added note to us._

 _"She knows she's screwed once she meets you, because not only am I changing, but this is the me that was in college, before mom had the heart attack. And you just brought that me out by us being together Luke, the five of you and finding mom's friends, the me she knows is gone forever now and in her place. I've just taken on the mantle of the family maternal heirarchy now." she said and he smiled broadly at her declaration then._

 _"Well if that's not emotional therapy nothing is right now, but at the moment let's make sure nothing gets in the way of your progress now, shall we." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as she snuggled into my side and Theo hid a smile at her behavior when around me as she read out the letter's post script to us in particular then. "Whoa this sounds like she's talking to all of us when she wrote it." Luke said looking at it from behind us, as she read out this letter to us then_

 _ **"My darling Eleanor, if you're reading this you know the real test just started in our family home, but the dark secret is going to be the part you must stay strong in when you learn it. Before I suffered these health problems I was watching David James, he's who I chose for you, if you're together with him and your new friends. If you're thinking the situation was rigged slightly, I'll tell you that later, but though I'm not here physically, I'm with you in spirit."**_

 _ **"But I chose personalities in the way he did last week for this, but your parents, you two, were old friends of mine at the time and here's something I never got around to telling them yet, though you're learning it this week. The situations have shifted from slightly playful to turning into a paranoia right now, as time goes on the situation is going to get dangerous soon enough."**_

 _ **"But remember what I taught you now, in a haunted house never let your guard down if there's more than gentle spirits in the house. If you're alone never turn your back on the statues or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it, secondly after eight at night best to lay off the alcohol and thirdly stick together till you go to bed for the night, as Rob already told you this."**_

 _ **"I'm repeating it now, because the last thing Jack needs to worry about, Halloween night, with him and his team's patrolling the streets with a bunch of high school and college hooligans running loose is one of you getting arrested for drinking or trying to break out. As to why he, that is Hugh, is going to be pushing up the scare tactics every night the next three nights till he goes all out just to scare you out of the house now, before you figure it out."**_

 _ **"You've passed the first test together last night by standing in front of the doors now comes the part that means your abilities come to the fore, but remember, this is your birthright and focus. This secret is something I was going to tell you, but once your ability activates you can see me, almost as if you were Winona on Beetlejuice, or Cole on the Sixth Sense, and both are very accurate now, as is your father's abilities, I chose my own kind."**_

 _ **"And the craft is more than simply parlor trick as well. At the moment though, your ability is going to come online soon enough, but to control it, focus and relax. Because he's going to use it to make it seem to the others you're suffering a nervous breakdown, but relax, focus and take charge. You need to focus when the evil starts bombarding you with visions, and after dark stick together and stay strong, because he's going to drive up the scare tactics."**_

 _ **"With three days, as you classified the situation, he's running out of time and the clock is ticking. I completed the first portion of what you have to do, but now you must do the next, the kids sticking around you, David and your friends are the younger brothers and sisters of the group you must free now. To free them remember what I taught you and on Halloween, before daybreak the next day, get 'him' in front of the doors to finish it."**_ _she read out and we exchanged looks at that. "In front of the doors, what was that theory on the doors you gave us again honey?" I asked and she explained that to the three of us then._

" _With doors like this, some are just for decoration others are like more supernatural and this is the second though I don't know yet if that theory is true till we put it to the test on Halloween that night, though if I'm right I'm the one who has to." she told me as she went further as she explained that to us gently._

 _"There was a supposed legend that Rodin had a wizard put a spell on a set of doors that were meant to catch cruel and evil souls. So being trapped in the doors was purgatory and their souls were sent straight to hell to undergo the type of eternal torment that they did when they were alive. The demons on the doors were the gate keepers like the quartet that arrested Patrick's murderers on Ghost and that's what you're looking at now."_

 _"The doors acted as a reverse of what the condemned did when they were alive, so say they were like Jack the Ripper, the demons turned into a homicidal maniacs. You killed and took multiple lives now, than once dead and judged by the doors you suffer eternal damnation by undergoing it by the demons that are on that door once they they get their hands on you. Which, to a damned soul, is enough to scare the daylights out of them here, as to why."_

 _"It's because they're being sentenced to life inprisonment and these demons are the inmates in that prison. And it turned into a never ending cycle of dismemberment, for rapists, the demons turned the tables on him and he was subjected to sexual harassment and worse in his after life and so on, but to judge these things the soul, if he was a ghost, when he was doing it and came directly in front of them, had to stand directly in front of them."_

 _"The person owning the doors were never named off, but he put a message on those doors, 'All ye who stand before these doors shall be judged', so that any person who came into range them were judged by God and heaven as a pure soul, like we did yesterday, and we were judged innocent, as for the children, those souls are waiting to be released once the true owner of the house and the keeper of the doors arrived."_

 _"The doors act like the weighing of the feather ceremony in the ancient Egyptian culture, if the person was completely pure of heart and never broke the laws their souls could move on to the afterlife without repercussions, but if they didn't their souls got eaten by Ammit, which is where this comes into it, because it's a purgatory now. While the keeper of the doors was a descendant of his bloodline. Which if I happen to be, he's toast if I figure that out."_

 _"So the descendant that had every bit of his son and wife's abilities would be able to control the doors and the demons on it saw that descendant as their equal and lord and when standing in front of them come to life, to do the descendants bidding right as they're getting said soul in front of it, which is what the message meant, stand in front of the doors and you're getting judged by heaven and the demons, in the afterlife of where you're ending up."_

 _"If the victim, or victims, were pure of heart than once in death they were judged innocent and free to return to heaven, but if the soul was a total monster, by that I mean men like Krueger, or some of the other homicides they talk about on Tv, than once he floats in front of it the door comes to life and the demons judge him guilty and to an eternity spent in hell and drag him into it. To spend the rest of his days dealing with being in eternal damnation and whatever he did as the demons do to him whatever he did to his chosen victims when he was still alive." she said and I nodded as Theo grabbed the book._

 _"She's right, it's right in here, that door was the second or third of its kind that was created, but it was based on the Gates of Hell by Rodin like I said last night and the guy that hexed it was probably a wizard. But if they're pulling supernatural shows into the woodworks it's going to be like that supernatural horror flick that came out last year. Final Destination combined with the haunting of hill house part one, alright nobody do anything stupid this week." she said and I nodded as he said it for me with a bemused look on his face._

 _"Nice, it's going to be a long week this week, but if this keeps up one of us is going to have a nervous breakdown out of the amount of heart stopping attacks if he's goes from dangerous to down right homicidal next." Luke said and I answered that. "Well to repeat what you said stay out of the areas he's likely to boobytrap after he just scared the hell out of us in the fireplace. Tomorrow we got to map the place out, before one of us gets turned around." I said to him and Eleanor answered that as she looked at the three of us_

 _"If I'm the specific target here, he's going to make you think I'm going into shock once you break the truth to them David. Because my research was meant to cover a added room by room search, so if I come in here looking like I'd seen a ghost then you'll know I just discovered the darkside portions of that legend you told us about last night." she said and I nodded to her as I said it then, looking at her and feeling our relationship growing._

 _"Yeah well if this is the beginning our relationship he'd better watch it." I said and she smiled. "Somebody had better stop screwing around with the dominoes here, I've been finding pieces all over the foyer all day going in every hall you can think of here." I heard and hid a chuckle. "Don't blame us, it's the kids screwing around with the pool tables and the dominoes as well as the books mam." I said to Mrs Dudley and she nodded smiling._

 _"Son there's a bunch of snacks and other items in the pantry there for you and ones that you'd like so whoever has a severe sweet-tooth can help yourself here tonight, because we get in seven every morning." she said and I chuckled. "The kids ransacked the cookies you left us, but left us the chocolate, Chocalate cake for dessert last night, along with everything else." I said and she nodded as I looked at Eleanor then to go into it._

 _"If it's enough you're ready to pass out from exhaustion, if you've done and are doing several all nighters here and you collapse. the research is on a hold till you had a chance to sleep that jolt off, because I'm not having you pass out from driving yourself into the ground. Especially if he's possessing things and you take a hit to a vital organ in the search and that happens and I'm really going to be pissed." I said to her and she nodded, before she could answer a pen was picked up and wrote out the next message._

 _"That's my father's handwriting, David, he's speaking to you when he's saying this." she said and I nodded as I read the message that was written out to me._ _ **'David, with you being who her mother and I chose, you're the legal executor for everything in the family name, on both sides of the family. Jane married a man I would rather vaporize than consider my son-in-law, you are parental approved and with that fact in mind here, as Becky said everything regarding damages is spared no expense now with the amount she just gave you and that amount is nothing."**_

 _ **"Trust me, when she says it's the very tip of the iceberg, that's not an exaggeration either, it is. In fact I'm descended from a philanthropist who was in Hugh's economic class, in total you're looking at a beyond incalcuble number, but her gift of second sight, once it activates is enough you're going to get worried, because exhaustion causes it to start going crazy here."**_

 _ **"If it means acting as her husband now, you're going to have to make decisions for both of us, if the lunatic starts driving up the scare tactics and you're going to have to get her to rest if she nearly passes out in front of you as a result of triple whammy jolt in less than three hours. You're a medical psychiatrist you covered medical training, so with what she just told you treat her shock and if she's hurt make sure she stays horizontal, warm and wait it out till morning."**_

 _ **"With us out of the picture and Louis pushing one too many buttons and crossing one too many lines right now at the moment with the fire and police departments. It's enough that everything she tells you and Malcolm, as well as Rick is under the Doctor/patient privacy act, with her telling it to you, him and the boys as to that, you're who've we chosen to act as our version of our inner circle now for my daughter of today, you're in the early stages of it."**_

 _ **"But Halloween night it's not only judgement day for him, but your quartet, time to put your friendship to the test, you son are the only one who is going to realize this and act accordingly, like I used to with her. Once back in Boston she needs you now, with the loss of her apartment, she's got no where to go now, and it's best if you stick together, she need the five of you more than you know now, and with that, it's up to you on All Saints Day: choose to stay or go."**_

 _ **"So once you're back insure that's she's got a way to get to you, and we got a trust fund set up for her now that the hardest portion is over. So with that its not a problem, but Rick and Tom are not going to take it well with what she just told you here. Her mother and I are friends with the caretakers, the head doctor, the surgeon, mayor, police chief and the judge and with that."**_

 _ **"However they learn the extent of what she's got to tell you, if you have her medical records, they're going to kill Louis and have him committed for rehab for five years till he's clean completely, and they're her new family now. The fine print in that will is going to be a nail in their coffin once the truth gets out next year, because I've already chosen my daughter as my legal heir now."**_

 _ **"Once or if the final show down results in her ending up in the hospital, they're giving you the truth of how Becky had to retire from her job and what caused it. But she needs to learn this truth from us rather than finding it out on her own, because this secret is one that explains that necklace, and why Andy is always hanging around you."**_ _I read out and nodded to that as she looked at me._

 _"Andy are you family if you're always hanging around us? Which side of the Craine clan are you from, if my pendant had a 'C' on it exactly" she asked and he explained that. "_ _ **Yeah I am, to answer your second question: mother is the initial on your pendant, your decension started with Fred, but mother is who you're grandmother Eleanor. But until you're able to see Rebecca, don't push the investigation, it only gets worse from here, it's a horror story as well."**_

 _ **"And I'll explain that truth to how I died this young, at a later time, after the fight in the foyer this afternoon. But not till you can see me, my soul, but until then just relax and don't over do it, you're not ready yet to know that truth. Because Robert's right when he said this truth is like learning Fred Krueger or Darth Vader are your grandfather and learning what he did, and finding it out, on your own, before someone who knows the most about it can tell you."**_

 _ **"As for your realization of the will, that was very fast thinking, but what you read out to the trio this morning about the will was what we wanted you to realize, you are a Craine, and our rightful heir. The property and everything in the family name belongs to you now. But as you heard, father made a fortune off the parents of my friends in his textile mills, but that's where the truth becomes obscured now here, you got the truth, from a certain point of view."**_

 _ **"So when we saw you arrive, we decided to come see who the rest of your group was, because with your pendant we knew you were our new maternal protector now that Rebecca was gone and decided on that greeting. As to why I figured you'd need a connection and the guys, Sarah, Jenny and Rose decided to stick around like I am at the moment. But Robert is right, David is parental approved both by Rebecca, him and the caretakers and Jonathan, your friends are what we were looking for as well too, to know that truth."**_

 _ **"But as Robert said, Louis does anything else and nothing is saving him from ending up in rehab if he touches you when inebriated and I mean that, though you can't see us, we can still help you take him down if he crosses the line guys. Just do us a favor and get a pool table so we can come visit you that way when you return to Boston."**_ _Luke read out and I looked at her as she smiled then._

 _"Well at least I'm not alone if I've got my family, though invisible, dropping into the room every other hour, I guess they're giving us some private time tonight during dinner and our group time before we go to bed later." she said and I chuckled at that as I nodded. "So that's my great uncle, should have seen that coming, I think your bedroom was Andy's old room Luke, while whoever's bedroom I ended up is probably my great aunt."_

 _"And if she was my grandfather's twin, I think they lived in adjoining rooms with the bathroom right between them Theo, which explains why your room has that type of set up. Though if they're all the children to Craine's second wife I think I just ended up back in my ancestral home here. Though with what mom just told me I just did now, but now the question is this, though what is the dark secret in the walls of this house and does this explain why Renee died at the time." she said and I nodded to that in agreement._

 _"Let alone why is there no indication in the house of a second wife, why create the statues as markers to add on to the riddle and, aside from my mother, why are we the first ever guests that the house had since Craine died. If this like like the Sanderson house or 1428 Elm Street, the truth lays buried in the walls. Just who is Craine making himself out to be now, that's the riddle we have to solve here." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that remark gently as she finished as she leaned against me._

 _"If she approves of you than she approves of the quartet as well and with that, if they're trying to turn this into a murder/suicide rap it's attempted murder either way, and sabotage is against the rules here in the game. Though they want to play hardball they better watch out if one of mom's friends was the county judge connected to the Supreme Court." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Peter is the highest ranked judge in town baby, but once he hears that though planning for everything is David's situation these situations result in a 20/20 hindsight issue. But with the fact your mother left you and David that, it's enough the scandal here at the house is getting swept under the rug now. So with two to three days left till Halloween hits, just be careful, okay." Benson said and we nodded as he gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze and I smiled as Mrs. Dudley smiled at us as she said it gently._

 _"Okay guys dinner's ready we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Dudley said and we nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said and they nodded and left as we decided to stay put on the couch for a bit longer then as we talked. "This is the information on the textile mills and Rebecca signed the forms to my name, the house belongs to us now. Jane you just screwed yourself over, so attempted sabotage, try that and you're disqualified here." I said to sternly to her and she grinned as she looked at me._

 _"You're part of the family in their eyes and you're true family David, with that I don't care what she says, you're my future husband and my boyfriend, and with those words. If she wants to cross you guys, she better be ready for the consequences here." she said and I smiled at that in amusement then as I answered that. "At the moment, I'm the one person he's not going to want to screw with at this rate." I said to her, smiling gently_

 _"If she approves of you than she approves of the quartet as well and with that, if they're trying to turn this into a murder/suicide rap it's attempted murder either way, and sabotage is against the rules here in the game. Though they want to play hardball they better watch out if one of mom's friends was the county judge connected to the Supreme Court." she said and I nodded in agreement to that._

 _"Which your Uncle Peter is baby, fact of the matter is to him, they cross that line and nothing is saving them from getting put in jail and losing everything at the moment, you're the legal heir to the family fortune, but they don't know that. Now again you two, I'm making it very clear here you two, you lose your tempers when he tells you the truth, you're in serious trouble, especially you, Luke. The seven deadly sins are considered in this case, anger if left unchecked is going to kill here."_

 _"And Anger and fear together is going to get you killed if you don't get it under control if he shows himself to you, and not only is it going to get you killed, but it could get her killed while doing it, she's in enough emotional problems already. But she doesn't need another loss on top of it, because you nearly kill yourselves out of fear, when she says calm down and pull yourselves together, before she deals with him, do it." Dudley said to them sternly and and we jumped as I turned around and looked at him._

 _"Whoa, I thought you left already?" Luke said and they smiled. "Just looking into group dynamics, I've never seen three totally different personalities get that playful when just meeting the night before." Benson said and I chuckled. "Yeah Todd said the same thing last night. But things are getting off to a good start here, and our bonds as friends are getting deeper now." I said and he nodded to that smiling as he looked at us gently._

 _Looking at her, she shifted positioned and leaned into my side and he smiled at that and I hid a smile at that as I looked at him. "I know what you're thinking and no I'm not the type to push further till she's ready. But unofficial patient and I'm her future husband, so I'm acting like it now rather than later, so we're giving that demonstration here. But to change the subject, and regarding the structural work in the greenhouse, because I was getting worried when she started climbing up the staircase, but to go into that."_

 _"Rick, where do those ramps lead on the spiral staircase exactly?" I asked and he explained that to me as the duo listened to this as well. "The ramp platforms lead in two different directions: the one on the first half of the spiral staircase on the right leads into the south wing. That one goes into the back of the house and the kitchen and areas you were exploring yesterday ladies. Though the staircase is extremely old at the moment."_

 _"While the one on the left side leads into the north wing directly into the hall connecting into the girls bedrooms. The set of stairs on the right connects to the left ramp and the one on the left connects to the right ramp, but those stairs can't handle a fully grown man's weight after 90 years, the suspension is so old it could give if you're at the halfway point fifteen feet above the floor the floor and as to why._

 _"That staircase can't hold any weight in the middle of it though." he said and Luke shifted position on the couch._ _"How rusted and old is that staircase, I'm studying to be a contractor and builder Mr. Dudley, I've studied physics, what are the chances of that staircase collapsing if someone gets stuck up there, if our Fred Krueger poltergeist scares someone up there? And while I'm on the subject, how much weight can that thing take before it breaks?" he asked and he sighed as he answered him gently._

 _"No more than 280lbs at the top of it, but in the middle that's going to cause it to start falling apart. Though there's steel suspenders keeping the stairs supported, that's not enough, the platforms are bolted to the wall and the several metal pillars standing ten feet off the floor. But Frederick never got them repaired after he returned to the house. But the top of the platforms are twenty feet of the ground." he said and we both nodded as he waved me into the corner to finish that statement in an undertone._

 _"If he starts pushing up the scare tactics and she sees a piece of what we never got around to telling her yet and then scares her enough she winds up there for whatever reason, and you get her down from there._ ' _If' she's in shock and is stuck up there. But whatever she sees prior to that has her so in shock that she can't move, take the one on the left and get her back into bed, before she passes out from shock and exhaustion."_

 _"With us seeing her this is more than once it's enough, but she needs to hear to from either us, or her mother how her mother had the heart attack and retired. And at the moment she's not ready to know that, but the added stuff is, when in digging into it, if she can start seeing what you can't, and she gets hit by three at once. But get her to rest, because the adrenaline surge is going to crash and she's going to collapse especially is she was up all night trying to figure this out."_

 _"But he lands her in the emergency room, because this situation is enough that when we hear what the hell happened that night and we're just insuring that inns get worked out. But it means delaying your return to Boston till she's three quarters recovered, so the six of us, Dave, Eric, Erica and Dillon can get to know you and know your features on sight if they try forgery next, which is not going to work either." Benson said and Dudley finished it gently as he looked at us firmly, as he said it._

 _"And we: Jack, Beth and me, it's enough we're going to be furious if these kids don't listen to orders when she gave them clues for three days running. Academic bait and switch if you know what the switch is, and she's been giving them clues, before they start arguing for three days straight, but the shock is enough I want her in bed, though if she's starts suffering a panic attack you're going to have to stick close." he told me and I nodded._

 _"I've dealt with several panic attacks due to a patient on LSD or PCP, but if the shock is that bad, I'm going to have to treat her like I do with one of my own patients. Just ensuring she doesn't collapse when we're that high off the floor is my first concern. But I'm not leaving her alone if he starts pushing up the scare tactics every few hours and five in four hours is enough she's going into shock." I told him in an undertone and he nodded to that_

 _"You two are growing really close David?" Benson asked and I nodded as she looked at me with a smile and I smiled back at her. "Yeah our soulmate bonds snapped into place, she means everything to me, I'm not giving her up now. I'll take care of her, I promise Chief." I told him and he nodded to me. "With you being the chosen marital heir, he's screwed now, whatever else she tell you we want to know about it." he said and I nodded to him._

 _"She's given us a small bit of it, while you were checking things out upstairs, but so far we've had several instances of the book coming to the fore, and the wall got replaced by the painting in this case. And it's not the revolving room making you feel like you're walking up a wall either, thankfully, but if this keeps up and it's we got a stray getting into the house to separate us next, before I find her on that staircase."_

 _"Does this house have a way turning you around when you're so in shock that you can't see where you're going till the person runs right into you from the other direction?" I asked and he nodded. "If he starts with your head he can, but sleep deprivation just makes it worse, as to that, if she's so exhausted that her power goes crazy it's going to get whatever's on the make up table thrown out at the window. So be on the alert for that." Benson said gently._

 _"Okay guys dinner's ready we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Dudley said and we nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said and they nodded and left as we grabbed dinner and sat at the table and started talking over things. "This is the information on the textile mills and Rebecca signed the forms to my name, the house belongs to us now. Jane you just screwed yourself over, so attempted sabotage, try that and you're disqualified here." I said sternly to her, though she was not in sight and Eleanor smiled at me then._

 _"You're part of the family in their eyes and you're true family David, with that I don't care what she says, you're my future husband and my boyfriend, and with those words. If she wants to cross you guys, she better be ready for the consequences here." she said and I smiled at that in amusement then as I answered that. "Yes well unfortunately for her, we got the money, your parents chose me as the executor, the joke's on them, guys just remember what they wrote down." I said and then saw an added note in the envelope and looked at it._

 _"Well whatever you guessed at was right on the money, honey, as to why, I just found this. Here's the real will, she made a copy and put it into the envelope along with the letter she put into the briefcase." I told and passed it to her and she smiled with a firm look. "She left me the house and the family Inheritence. In fact that will she gave Tom Wilson is a fake, guys listen to this. Oh my god, well Lou you just shot yourself in the hear here." she said and read it out loud then to the three of us then._

 **"** ** _As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. If they saw the admission for what it was acted accordingly._** _ **Or they took advantage of it and ignored the lessons of all the classics I raised them on, classics stemming from Dickens and every other author of the 20th century and now, one year to the day."**_

 _ **"The truth of the will you hold in your hands then is out and I will tell you the truth of what this will really is and was now. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away, that they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."**_

 ** _"Girls this will may seem geniune, but think over why I wrote that._** **_Because_** ** _the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10% of what you deserve for your behavior. So make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill, remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker and once the duration is up, you get this will with your father and my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children, I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now, my baby girl."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills. And though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee. And your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned. And you have showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family and the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze and funhouse when he created it. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed. I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _"You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the amount I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You, my dear, are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists. The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried to pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"**

 ** _"With this being the rest of your recovery it's time to finish it and go back. With him stuck in the doors, just see this return visit and trip as a chance to enjoy yourselves baby. You have the money to do repair work and enjoy a weekend at the house. So just enjoy yourselves for now."_** _she read out and smiled as she looked at us as she said it. "That sums it up, she and Rob chose in advance who to give the entire inheritance and this is beyond ridiclous in amounts as well too."_

 _"This one is the will she gave us, before she gives us the real one, but this holds everything regarding our trip here honey." she said and I nodded to that. "David James, she knows who I am and with that if I'm the chosen marital heir, I'm taking custody of the situation now, before things get out of hand. Though with my being your future husband, best to just work this to our advantage if the information gets worse."_

 _"Nice though, we know the contents of the wills, before the test ends and we get the good on the Websters. Thanks mom, dad." I said smiling and the salt and pepper shakers started up as they jumped off the table three times to answer to the new titles I just gave them and she chuckled at that as she looked at me. "Well if you're my future, Lou just pisssed off the wrong man, I have legal rights to my patients at work."_

 _"And secondly you and I are engaged and I'm the legal marital heir to the house now and the entire family fortune now. The amount mom left you is enough to pay for legal fees, getting a new apartment big enough for us and one that has a better set up, and if there's trouble this week, the amount for damages, in your case guys, I can write down along with whatever the medical bills are." I said and she nodded to me smiling._


	21. 20: Counter Clauses And Worlds Clash

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **Chapter 19: Dinner, The Will Revealed and the In-Law**

 _"Oh and get this as well, what I told you this morning I had it right regarding the counter clause as well." she said and we smiled as she read that out to us._ " ** _If one of my heirs passed the test, they were to continue the family traditions of helping people and continue making the family names as they were, a revered and renowned family name and they gained everything the names gave them: that includes everything in my insurance plans for said sole heir who passed the test, the amounts in both savings bond boxes and everything together in amounts that are owned by my husband and I have, together, in finances."_**

 ** _"But if one heir had passed the test and the other flunked it and had one of my heirs only saw the previous will as a way to further their greed, and started helping their mate destroy the lives of everyone of the lower bracket, and liquidated everything I left to the heir who passed it, than this will initiates a new test to that heir and it's that it switches the roles that the heirs had."_**

 ** _"While the heir that passed the test that the first will gave, she gets everything and has the rights to reverse the situation completely that put the said heir in the condition and had the life, before she met her mate and whatever friends she made, as she's now allowed and is activating a new integrity test and this admission is turned on the heir that took everything that the first will initiated."_**

 ** _"My heirs, the amount you're forfeiting, if you start trying to sabotage each other is a figure in the octuplillions to decillions. This amount is in gold, silver jewelry, jewels and gold bars and all of that's stored in the house, and the trillions with jewelry, gold, silver and billions more in the savings boxes that belong to your father and me ladies, and marital heirs."_**

 ** _"You come from a very high birthright, but now you must exercise it carefully anf with those words in mind. As to that, you, if you take advantage of the clause in the first will, lose everything but a 10th of the amount you deserve, and while you're sister gets everything else, you lose everything but 10% of the amount listed above, so keep that in mind now ladies."_**

 ** _"Regarding that admission and as of now the legal and marital heirs to the family names have the right to liquidate any and all personal property of the heir as he shall see fit till their testing time is completed. Chosen before hand, both sole heir and marital heir, if she found him, right after she got the notations of that first will, and they're spending a week in our family manor with the rest of their group."_**

 ** _"And with those words, I suggest you think wisely here, because if you don't and take advantage of that clause, your fate is signed and sealed and everything goes to the chosen heir, her mate and the following connected to her. Before you start fighting with me over this, it's too late, this will is signed and sealed in Jack's vault and my dear Eleanor, if you're reading this now you found the copy in the suitcase, to pay for damages and anything regarding things the week you're staying there."_**

 ** _"My legal and marital heirs in the letter and will are Eleanor Caroline Vance and David James Marrow. My chosen and handpicked members that were to be her new life long friends and future husband, the chosen quintet for the ownership of the manor. I hereby leave everything to my daughter, her husband and their friends. As they passed the tests the first will set they are now my new legal executors of the family fortune and properties and have the right to make decisions."_**

 ** _"My son-in-law, David James as the family executor you have the right to make decisions to the entire family fortune, and had you also decided on this decision than I hereby give you permission to do so my dear. You are the exact match to my daughter, and this decision was a new form of therapy and learning experience for my disappointment in my oldest heir and her husband."_**

 ** _"As to that, if you've chosen the same as I have here where the next integrity test is concerned now than activate it, you remember the key words of the first will, use that as your case study and do what should be done. Jane Emily and Louis are to have the exact same treatment they've treated my daughter with, so with that activate this portion of the will now along with the added piece."_**

 ** _"Because had they focused on what the first will said in what was admissible to them, they wouldn't be facing my wrath now, though I'm gone now. This was the secret nobody but my friends and loved ones knew. But here's the catch, that first will was really a test as David and Jack told you, but what it leads to is for the heir who flunked, if they took advantage of the fact that the bearer was dead and everything the fake will said in it, is that it leads to a new form of restriction and probation from beyond the grave."_**

 ** _"My disappointment in the heir who flunked my test is that my decision is they're now suffering a new form of punishment for their treatment of the heir who passed it. As you're the executor you get to exact the punishment on them and it's that it's now a total role reversal, think of this as that Dan Akroyd movie in which they switched places for a few months."_**

 ** _"Well this is going to be just like that, but you're going to have it directed from Concord, and everyone who was in league with us is getting involved in it. Sweetheart as the executor treat this in the same way here that they did, no matter the argument the decision stays the same. It's time for them to take a dose of their own medicine, if they took everything away from my baby."_**

 **"** ** _Sweethearts if you've gotten and spoken to Judge Hawthorne than he's already agreed to activate this will and it's to be probated a month to six weeks before you choose to return to Concord' the keys and everything belongs to the March/Craine/Vance family is in the boxes that we left for you baby."_** _she read out and we exchange looks of shock at the News then._

 _"She's leaving everything to us, she barely knows the duo and the doctor, let alone us!" Theo said and the salt shaker jumped off the table twice. "Mom that you?" Eleanor asked and it jumped once." Okay, so how do you know the quintet?" she asked and it jumped in series of taps and she smiled. " Well, did your parents mention a Rebecca March by any chance guys?" she asked and they both nodded. " Yeah my parents were good friends with her." Theo said and she nodded smiling as she answered her._

 _"Than its we'd been had Theo, I was supposed to find you this week, and you're the first to arrive and we spent the next hour checking the place out yesterday. The title aunt in your case was maternal friend, I'm your surrogate sister, but cousins, no, and you're my best friends as well. As to that, whatever happens this week just resulted in you becoming my permanent quintet now." she said and they smiled at that._

 _"Well that certainly explains why we've grown this close in twenty four hours here, life long friends and I think she's playing matchmaker for us as well if we're like this around each other." he said to Theo and she chuckled at that. "Well it's going to be a long night if they keep this up at the moment." Eleanor said to him and the bottle started moving off the table and I looked at it with a bemused look as I said to my invisible thief._

 _"Alright you wiseacres, you're too young to be drinking, put that back right now, or you're grounded for the rest of this week." I said to whoever grabbed the bottle then. "I think these kids are keeping us company if their older brothers and sisters are the next group on the list, though they are and they're going to be waiting till next Halloween, before things change direction as their next after I deal with this." she said to me. "Yeah you're probably right Eleanor." I said and she sighed as she finished her remark._

 _"There's got to be set of records regarding who they are, I just wish I knew where, because we keep this up and the book is getting 50% thrown in there." she added and I nodded to that in agreement then. "Well if this is your house it's got to be hidden and she said that only a Craine can find it and the other hidden spots have to be what we haven't seen yet. Since we mostly stationed ourselves in the game room and our sitting room, as well as the library." Luke said to her and she nodded to that, smiling._

 _"Good point, but no telephone and no tv, we get to enjoy each other's company and at the moment I'm not on a dead line til tomorrow later, we just get a night off to relax as things take a break." she said to him and he nodded to that in agreement. "Wait a second here I'm in the red room, she's in the burgundy, so where you guys end up?" she asked and he smiled. "Blue." he said and I answered that. " I got green." I told her._

 _"Well that just shifted position and that's a relief, because if this book is beginning to play itself out now, the painting replaced the wall, pounding on the walls, things falling over on their own, doors and Windows opening and closing on their own. And inanimate objects have suddenly developed a mind of their own, so what's next exactly tonight if this keeps up?" she said and Theo nodded as she got it._

 _"He tries to separate us by having a dog break into the house next, but to name it off by the occurrences in the book: the place is a maze, strange noises, things moving on their own, doors and windows closing or opening on their own, the painting replaced the wall. And it's not my clothes that get destroyed, but the canvas on that painting and it's covered in red paint or human blood. And if this keeps up the next one is the dog, before they, or he, whoever he is, is going to start screwing with your head next."_

 _"Though if your ability activates by tomorrow night it means we got trouble by Friday. So today's the 28th, we got three days and with that the house she going to get slightly jumpy by that point." she said to her and she chuckled. "So what do we got tonight exactly guys?" Luke asked and she smiled as I answered him._

 _"With the fact we got several boxes of poker chips, why not play poker tonight guys, we can just gather what it is we want to snack on then and bring it into the game room, tonight is our night off. So before the real trouble gets started we can enjoy some peace and quiet tonight, though our sextet up is incomplete it's just us right now." I told him and he nodded as we settled into discussing the what went on that day as we ate._

 **Present**

"Alright I think we need to check the house again, but this time: one, nobody goes wandering off again, two don't screw around with harp and check the cords and three stick together." Eleanor said and we nodded. "Time to make a visit, before we move back honey?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah we're staying the week, but return, deal with the trial and make preparations and call the people on this list. But we're pairing off this time with the fact we're married, and mom said there's thirty rooms that are the size of our apartments here." she said and I nodded to that as I looked at the Chief.

"Alright our house is big enough to have seventy bedrooms so we can choose a set of bedrooms in the wing we're all going to be in, the medical room and tank is in that hall as well and that's our living quarters, the west wing needs to be updated and the south wing stay off the stairs. You guys better just pack half your stuff and bring it with you, because we're dropping half of our storage there and then the rest, before we get everyone over to the house." I said and they nodded to that as Luke answered me.

"If we're doing that, the stuff, the added stuff, we don't use is going to the house and we can add a third pool table to the game room and the rest of our stuff, though everything the kids like we add it to the house." Luke said and I nodded as I looked at the blueprints of my new house very carefully. "Beth said she had the girls in the north wing, and Eleanor's bedroom was destroyed David. So I'm locking that door till we get the room repaired, I'm also locking the doors you were in." I heard and turned at that.

"Hey Uncle Rick, good to see you." she said smiling as she walked over to the couple and gave them both a hug then. "Mr. and Mrs. Dudley, nice to see you both again." Luke said smiling and we all nodded in agreement to that. "Alright what happened if you came to Tom exactly?" Mrs. Dudley asked and I sighed. "Lou finally lost it when we told him the truth and decided on armed robbery with a switchblade, he's in the tank for two weeks."

"But they just dropped the counter clause down on themselves Beth. It's either this or they lose everything and he's being committed for drug rehab for the next five years here." I said and they both nodded. "Typical, he couldn't take the truth then that I'm her godfather and he's lost now that he's not getting anymore loopholes here. Well Becky asked that I'm taking up the rest of the position she wanted me to take now that we've been reunited."

"Honey, just consider me and Beth your godparents now, you got us now, with your parents gone sweetie." Benson said and she nodded to that remark as she gave him a hug then smiling. "I'm lucky you showed up now Uncle Jack, she sees you and she knows she's screwed, because you're used to the paranormal and seen the messages mom sent. Though she knows she's in enough trouble with my parents for her attitude at the moment."

"Uncle Peter is not going to take it well though, but word for word quoted from the movie and she loses her temper as a result here. They're broke, you check the paper this morning though, they invested in the stocks that crashed after the war started and they're completely broke as a result." she said to him and he nodded. "So he lost it, because you gained the entire family fortune?" Jefferson repeated and she nodded as they sighed as Wilson said it.

"If that's not enough of reason to lose it and have nervous breakdown nothing is right now honey. They can't support their kid on what they have, because he's gone bankrupt. Which is why Dan Akroyd went to his brother-in-law in The Great Outdoors at the time, they've got five years living off the amount you give them as a living allowance and they get the entire amount after their probation is up." Wilson said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"What's the amount we're setting it to with Lou in the psyche unit right now?" Todd asked and she answered that. $5,000 a month every month for the five years, so that's $60,000 a year and in total by the time the five years are up $300,000. After that the amount of $300,000,000,000 is going to them and we get the rest after that Dave." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Well this amount is more than enough them to live off, but if she wants to insult us, she better watch her mouth, I'm you're best friend Nell." Theo said and she nodded smiling. "Yeah exactly and unfortunately for her she's crossed the wrong people, because I just gained certain information, but she's my second cousin, twice removed Theo. Her side of the family squandered their side of the Inheritence, here read this." she said passing the communique from the trio off to her.

"What's the amount we're setting it to with Lou in the psyche unit right now?" Todd asked and she answered that. $5,000 a month every month for the five years, so that's $60,000 a year and in total by the time the five years are up $300,000. After that the amount of $300,000,000,000 is going to them and we get the rest after that Dave." she said and I nodded in agreement to that.

"Well this amount is more than enough them to live off, but if she wants to insult us, she better watch her mouth, I'm you're best friend Nell." Theo said and she nodded smiling. "Yeah exactly and unfortunately for her she's crossed the wrong people, because I just gained certain information, but she's my second cousin, twice removed Theo. Her side of the family squandered their side of the Inheritence, here read this." she said passing the communique from the trio off to her.

Looking at the note, she smiled dangerously as she read that portion out to them. **"** _ **Despite making the rules on this clear for my side of the family my heirs ran through the money I gave them within eighty years baby. They ignored their true heritage and started getting corrupt. But the blood line is so obscured so it's been six generations and the oldest happens to Jane actually, she became exactly what your grandfather, my twin, never wanted your side of the family to become baby."**_ She read out and passed it to Luke then who read the rest of it.

 **"** ** _The main heir was the prize heir of the family, you were first born and had everyone of my mother's, and my, gifts in you and it circulated for six generations till it reached you. So with you being youngest of my heirs and with the men being the head of the household, though now it's equal treatment. You're the final piece of my side of the family name and the manor and everything in the Craine name belongs to you now my darling."_**

 _ **"Your mother chose her own kind growing up up, found your father and saw she found a man, to all intents and purposes, was everything she wanted, but the added topper was he too was special. His gifts were the clencher, he shared your mother's love for science fiction, fantasy, and the paranormal, and your grandparents approved automatically when they saw him at the time."**_

 _ **"In your case though it was parental approved she was looking for the right one who shared everything you enjoyed and he loved the studies you were working on as well. So to her that's all she needed to know in his case, but it didn't matter to him that you were gifted and the same goes for your friends. With the house belonging to you now, you're now the matriarch of the family."**_

 **"As a young woman with every gift and virtue that made up our side of the family, you became exactly who we hoped you'd become."** he read out and smiled as he went further then. **"** ** _Jane has gotten so corrupt over the last twenty years since she learned who her mother was and then found out that she was the descendant of a beyond wealthy woman, but their family squandered their side of the fortune till there was nothing left of it and Emily Peterson put her up adoption, and she saw that she was the niece, rather than daughter, of our side of the family."_**

 ** _"The heir, if they're female, wore the necklace, but the necklace never went to her, instead it went to you. My wishes, as you read in my will, were you to read Dickens starting from the time you were in high school till the will was brought out and once you heard the exact key words, words that have been out of date since your mother was your age, you'd see the first will for what it was."_**

 ** _"A true heir, once they heard the words can see the truth of it without needing to look at it and start acting on their station the second your integrity test begins and you did that without thinking twice about it. Mother decided to help it along by getting you involved in it and David's project and then they and Diane dropped the papers and photograph of our family home into David's filework."_**

 **"Prompting the project to get started, with giving you a chance to work on your thesis, Rebecca knew that having someone who shared your love for this was a plus along with everything else and we were watching you from the books, because, we, your parents and your grandfather were in the house listening to your entire conversation with the quintet. You figured out what we wanted you to figure out, because you're a true Craine you saw what I wanted you to see, darling."** he read out and she smiled and nodded to that as Andy picked it up from there as he read out Andy's message to us then.

 ** _After father killed mother he died two years later. The house was closed and preserved for several years and Fred created the doors and had a wizard put a curse on them that acted like The Mirror of Erised in Harry Potter. You translated what the doors were meant for perfectly as well, and only a true Craine can see these things automatically. Your sense of being at home is because it was your home, that's your place of origins and the house belongs to you."_**

 ** _"At the moment with us trapped in the house your mother did the oldest age group, they were eight graders and you did the seventh graders, but my age group and their younger brothers and sisters. We're still stuck within the property, physically, but at the moment we can travel around town and out of it. But with him stirring in the door, the door of oppertunity of having that freedom is getting ready to slam shut at the moment on being to able to travel around town and outside of it."_** he said and we nodded to that as she looked at the trio.

"At the moment the Cubs dropped in on us yesterday so they could see me, but they're the next group on the list and its in the middle of Februrary right now so they got eight months, before they're free here." she added and the trio all nodded to that. "Well fortunately this isn't going on when the guests are at the house. Because Halloween is the window of opportunity for this maniac, so hopefully he doesn't choose **'The House On Haunted Hill'** 1999 version next." Luke said to her and I hid a chuckle at the remark.

"At the moment, it's going to take me six months to get the stairs put back together, and fix the bedroom after the amount of damage he did to the house, fortunately if it's done before he does more damage it's going to work out. Though with my choice views of this and I learned to control my powers the last eighteen months, I'm not falling for the parlor tricks twice. Or his attempt to scare me up there a second time." she said to me, before sighing.

"Well to prevent me from winding up in the E.R., again, for another heart attack or worse, as it was a close call last time. So though I'm out we got a secondary medical doctor in the house, and a medical room in the house and that should take care of it." she said and I nodded in agreement. "No kidding, with the gate locked, we wait till morning and then bring her to Jared, but the M.D. we got is looking after her till then and between the M.D. and me together that should help here." I said and they nodded as Jack answered that.

"You better bring your own medical team David, this way they can run triage while we got seven members, either cops or medical personnel in the house and that solves further problems. But again, make sure no one loses their temper,mbecause they got the entire truth, like Prive tricked his guests into arriving there at the asylum with no clue, best just to put a copy of your book into the package you send to each person."

"But say four cops, seven medical personnel with a doctor that is all three areas and covers them, so normal medical doctor, psychiatrist and and a rehab doctor." he said and Malcolm answered that. "I have three in my staff at the hospital, but one that is surgeon should help as well, and we're paying the quintet of his team 20% extra, for the night of Halloween in case he goes all out, but thirty adults and three kids." he said and he nodded in agreement to his thoughts then.

"Yeah well again with it being you six this time, get your fear under control here, and take cover in the hall next to the doors this time." he said, looking at the five of us. "He's right, with thirty percent of the group gone by that point have the medical room prepped and ready and then Williams or Jenkins can have me prepped and in recovery the minute I'm finished with him Dave." she told me and I nodded to the orders.

"Williams or Jenkins, one of the M.D.'s working at the hospital, that's perfect, they know your about abilities and that you can see a soul imprint. They also know you're running the parapsychology lab and are studying dream and sleep deprivation, you've dealt with the supernatural and you're the daughter of a parapsychologist. Jenkins knows about your condition regarding your heart. Alright he's my choice for the team M.D. now."

"Alright defibrillator, medical equipment, drugs for the medical room, I'm setting up several pieces of equipment one finds in the hospital, but I'm getting an electrician to boost the power to handle it, if this house is as old as we think. Because though we're not dealing in the House on Haunted Hill. Though if one of the group has a nervous breakdown and he's drunk or on drugs, he's going into the isolation room and put into restraints." Mary said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts then.

"You're a minor psychiatrist Mary, but in this case, if it's a man who loses it you and the girls get out of range. So if this guy is on drugs, because if he's speedballing it's going to take us and Jenkins to get him to the floor and I'm sedating him, before he hurts us or himself. Though with what just happened regarding Lou, that's a sure sign we're looking at a nervous breakdown when I do the backhistory of the house later."

"With the amount we have we can pay for the added small stuff in the medical ward, but the tank room is getting everything that could possiblly be a threat out and put up the stuff needed in the room to prevent that. But nearly all the rooms have a fireplace, we got to choose one that doesn't for the substance abuse containment room while we're there for this." I said and she nodded in agreement to that as I looked at Benson.

"Alright spread the word to the others in your circle with the three of you here: we're coming back for a few days, before we move to town Jack." I told him and he nodded to me. "The house can't handle a normal land line but there's a cellphone tower in range of the house, so that solves house calls later. But my recommendation now is getting what needs to be bought and bring it to the house and select rooms for your medical office and medical room while you're there." he said and she nodded in agreement to that.

"Do the three of you want to meet him now, because you're not going to take what you see regarding them too well." I said and he crossed his arms and nodded. "With you're being my son-in-law, yes I do." he said and we nodded as we ended the meeting and headed for the hospital then. "Rick, how's he doing right now?" I asked Richard Redford and he sighed. "I got the Bloodtests back barely fifteen minutes ago David, you're going to want to see this." he said and passed me the file and I read through it.

"Speed, crack, heroin, this man is a drug addict, he's been speedballing with the alcohol and we arrested him for the final time. Yeah alright with my being his brother-in-law, he's in here for three years recovery and two of such is his probationary period but four years in here for probationary period, and keep him under watch. Rick, I'd like you to meet Jack Benson and Richard and Elizabeth Dudley, her God parents." I told him and he nodded and smiled at the trio and they nodded back to him.

"He's in the tank for the next week at the moment. So if you want to check on him, go ahead Chief Benson." he told him and he nodded as he and I headed for the tank to see him struggling to get out of the restraints we put him into and I unlocked the door as I turned to my assistant. "Dana, 5cc's Valium, before he tears out a ligament or muscle here." I told her and she nodded and went to get it.

"Lou calm down and relax, I warned you what the consequences were going to be if you did this, but you did this to yourself. The amount regarding your debt I'll take care of, but you're in the hospital for three years and under your probationary period here for five years." Eleanor told him gently and Benson looked at him firmly with a stern look on his face. "Again, calm down now son, I'm Chief Jack Benson and I'm her godfather."

"It doesn't matter what you and your lawyer argue over in this, Peter Hawthorne is not taking over anymore loopholes in this. As she told you, I'm her godfather, but the following crimes: murder, attempted murder, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted robbery with a weapon, suicide/attempted murder rap, abuse, frequent DUI's and tax fraud. And the games are up, you're spending three years in this hospital and two more years under medical induced probation and there's going to be no more alcohol."

"The amount the 10% is going to be $10,500,000,000,000,000,000 in gold and savings bonds and that is out of the 995.5 duodecillion that was in the family accounts, and if you played fairly she and David would have split the amount with you and Jane right down the middle, but you had to go and do this. This is illegal no matter what you cut it, and Rick Jefferson happens to be a town local, which is why Becky kept calling him."

"He knows the family history, because he's part of our seven, us guys, and that included her father. In total the amounts more than this, from both sides of the family. If you'd just played fairly you'd have received half this amount and you'd have gotten half when the real will got revealed yesterday. But by trying to kill her and taking advantage of the admission in the fake, you just laid your and your family's future set in stone."

"But this is what greed does to you, but the will is non negotiable either, and we're insuring this gets textiled. The sole born heir is the owner of the necklace if it's a girl, but if the other pulled the stunts that you and Jane had, you only got a 10th of what you deserved, it's sealed in stone and nothing is changing that. Every member of the inner circle knew about that will, because Rebecca told us that secret."

"Her soul inprint is around if you just believed in ghosts you wouldn't have just pissed her and Rob off this much. Now, we're paying your debt back to the trade market and the bank and you're out of debt, but you and Jane are going through probationary period till you learn to appreciate what others don't have and can see what getting greedy does to you." he said to him and then Benson looked at me.

"Who'd he sell the apartment to exactly anyway, because it's not on free rental that apartment belongs to Rebecca and Eleanor." he said and Malcolm answered that. "Rudy Davis and her family." he said and she nodded to that. "Good, because I'm creating a new deed to that apartment, but I'm slashing the rest to $300 a month, and with that I'm telling her that truth right now." she said and I nodded to her in agreement.

"The damn deed is still in my name, but we're renting the apartment out to Rudy and her family. And we: David and I, are the land owners, so I'm renting out that apartment out for $300 a month and the two months are free as they get settled. We're living in Berkshire, but the rent is slashed to $300 a month and I'm giving her and her family four months freebie and I'm signing it to probated refunds here, because we're doing this right now." Eleanor said and I smiled at that as he answered that.

"That's what your mother was looking for exactly, extended benefits and several months free of being like Scrooge after he learned that valuable lesson." Dudley said to her smiling and she nodded as we prepared to deal with what was going to be a long probate and issue of dealing with realty problems then. "Yeah well however long it takes, her rent fees are free for the next two years, so all they have to pay are monthly bills." she said and smil e as she finished her remark as she looked at us

"Hey guys I think this weekend at the house we can consider it a chance to really enjoy it finally after spending the last eighteen months together, if he hasn't escaped already, we got the chance to relax and enjoy things before the trouble really gets started." Eleanor said and we nodded in agreement. "With frequent pranks and poltergeist intrusions that first night, yeah I think you're right Nell." Luke said to her smiling.

"We know the history of the house, but..., hey guys can you throw that final jolt in like you did the night we were there at the time. Because though they know our backhistory for everything, but the last twenty minutes, it's enough it ought to get a few scares in, before we have anymore problems in that house. Campfire setting this weekend, because the Keoughs are coming with us this weekend." Todd asked and they answered in writing out 'okay' to him and she smiled as we exchanged grins.

"Yeah well my added recommendation is dimming the lights slightly this time to really scare everyone out of their wits when you tell them that story, campfire setting style. Of course and if we got any kids coming with us for the weekend, they get a really good campfire setting for story time, though they're seeing that truth later on." Theo said and I chuckled as I answered her smiling.

The story I'll explain here, just try not to start with the moving books again you wiseacres. But the Keoughs are coming with us this weekend and all summer, so to them it never gets old. But you guys need to get your playfulness under control." I said and a happy face appeared on the paper sitting on the table in answer to that and they chuckled at that Luke smiled at me then as he looked between us.

"I'd rather see the damage in your bedroom at the time though, if he attacks one of us, again, it's not destroying the hardwood floors and not when Luke just repaired the damage, because aside from a few broken windows. The floor and the spikes above the bed and the stairs, the damage was minimal at the time. So she falls asleep on the job, best to set her up in a room where we're not leaving her alone this time." Todd said and Luke nodded in agreement to that thought then.

"Sure the house is haunted, but he's just one ghost and not the rotten core to the house, like the asylum in The House On Haunted Hill. As to that, when on the job I'm just saying this now, but we stick together, or we pair off, just don't go wandering off alone this time. And secondly watch where you're going or you're going to give the person you run into a heart attack." I said to him and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"Yeah, well again, next time we want to go exploring try not to let your mind wander or you're going to scare the hell out of the person you bumped into like we did that first night." Luke said and I chuckled and nodded to him in agreement. "With frequents jolts all night it's no wonder we were both on edge, but then Mary gets hurts and finally you and I get the final jolt by running right into each other in the hallway that night." I said and he smiled as he answered me as he looked between us.

"So what now, re-enact the entire conversation between us when we got a sextet who don't believe in ghosts in the room with us that night. Because up until we met I was a skeptic, this happens and suddenly we're all believers of the paranormal." Luke said to him and he nodded. "Yeah only difference is the six of us are friends and we paired off now, and the house belongs to her." Mary said to him and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah at first none of us took that story too seriously, and we were all trying to come up with rational explanations to all the happenings, up to and including the painting. And suddenly the three of us have the ability to see what she can, but we don't have her gift of second sight, though this turns into ** _'The Frighteners'_** and I'm looking at the five of us seeing ghosts altogether later on." Theo said to him and they nodded to that.

"Yeah well don't start with the pillows again, because I'm not getting hit a second time and testing their tempers is a good way to take it to the head again after you started testing her temper, you wiseacre." I said to him and he chuckled at the remark. "Liam did a really good job of recreating your personality though honey, because I've never seen him that pissed when we reached Luke taking that hit to the head." Eleanor said to me and I nodded in agreement to that thought.

"I think the lamebrain in the review industry decided to tie it up with that sorry excuse of a novel, because the house was real, as was 20% of the back history, but the people need to let go of the old and embrace the fact there is life after death in this case. Aside from that it's not exactly just a scary story, or a bunch of Hocus Pocus, we're living in a house that brings a whole new meaning to haunted houses." Todd said to her smiling.

"There's that, though I'm lucky the ceiling of my room can't be duplicated since we decided not to have them doing the movie at my house at the time. So they had only one chance to get the ceiling right and the floor took two times to get it right with the fact he tore up the floor. But the shock I was in from that portion of it was enough to worry all three of them, before Hugh tried to kill Luke that night."

"As if that's not enough now, it's going to take wielding the stairs to a medal bar and have it hooked to the fielding of the room. But until we get the stairs fixed stay off the platform or the platforms going to break next. Though the secondary staircases are the safe ones, we got to get the metal wielded to the staircase and the staircase bolted into place on the rafter in the middle of the room." Eleanor said and he nodded to that.

"I can get that done this weekend actually, but the total for everything to get it into place safely is going to be $500,000 Nell, fortunately there's still $ 450,000,000 left over from the suitcase at the time we got plenty." Luke said and I nodded in agreement to that thought. "A year and the amount we spent was $50,000,000 and that's just from paying bills, replacing the car, getting you compensation and the surgery at the time."

"Not to mention her finishing college, but though she's a psychiatrist, it's best to have us guys dealing with the perps or if someone drinks themselves into a stay in the tank during that trip in a six weeks, this trip it's just 8 to 10. And a male doctor specializing in rehab is best to. Alright, we use what's left in the that suitcase to pay for weekend supplies and together we deal with the construction work on the house, before we go get the medical supplies next. Jake, with there being seven doctors working here, I could use your help." I said and he nodded to me and my request as she shifted subjects then.

"Sure thing Dave, four months and with a doctor and psychiatrist and five to ten men on this trip, to prevent the type of flip out Geoffrey Rush had in the movie. Than the five of us need to be there and we both need to be watching these guys, with a group of five psychological and medical experts here, best to have their medical records. This house isn't like the Asylum, but it's still enough to scare someone out of their wits here."

"Malcolm you better get Dillon to take your place on this trip, so that's three medical experts, two psychiatrists four or five cops and from there eight to nine men on the team. Though while if we have five or six women in the group and trio of preteens in this house this summer, it's just accident waiting to happen if anyone brings any hunting equipment with them. Especially with a set of woods barely twenty feet outside the fence and with the shovel. I want you to lock that up in the trunk of your car Luke, I'm not risking him hurting us or himself if the person flips out and tries to break out."

"I'm getting two members of my team and we're going with you when you start choosing names off whatever list Rob Wilson gave you, so I can have a firm patient/Doctor talk with their physician with my looking after them for four months here." he said and she and I nodded. "Son, are you and your friends still hanging around the house?" Malcolm asked and a message wrote itself out him, his tone holding a gentle smile in it.

 ** _"Yes Dr. Keough we are, but Rebecca, Robert, mother, Fred, Alicia, my friends and I are keeping you company in the house, he's still trapped in the doors, but it's September, before the trouble really starts. But listen to me carefully here, if you bring your wife and children with you and he sees them when he breaks out of the doors. Than don't argue with Eleanor or David, get them out of the house and on the front lawn and wait for the quintet to come out."_**

 ** _"He's a homicidal maniac with your dream stalker icon's tendencies, and he's going to want to trap them in the house and you with them. So with that and starting the night and week leading into Halloween, with us it's just gentle playful intrusions like what they described to you. With him, you're having a repeat performance of things guys, it's going to be a repeat of the movie here."_**

 ** _"So Luke, keep your temper kiddo, it's like what you dealt with before. Just relax this time and Eleanor, honey, never mind the added issue, you know what to do. Just dodge them this time, I'm not risking you having another heart attack or worse. Mother, Robert, and Rebecca are standing by, but you try the Windows again it's going to be the exact same reaction, and forget the fence."_**

 ** _"You've seen how risky it gets, now with that, with my being your uncle, baby, you have the truth, but now you have to face him this time, so relax and don't do anything stupid. Guys I'm not kidding, your anger and fear could have killed you guys, pull yourselves together and stay away from the fireplace flue and the statues this time, and watch yourself."_** I read out and we nodded to that as he answered him, as she exchanged looks with me at the tone in her uncle's voice.

"Andy, what's happening to your voice, you sound like your 50 or 65 years old with the way you're talking to us here?" Luke asked and he answered that with a smile in his tone. **_"Had I'd been that age when you arrived and we met in my ball form, I'd be sounding like this Luke, but though I died when I'm twelve, my maturity with you guys, is I'm your parents at the age they are now kid, as to that. Robby, Sarah and I are insuring the kids don't go wandering off and get lost in there, because the spiral staircase is an injury waiting to happen."_**

 ** _"Though having a bunch preteen ghosts running around trying to keep them out of trouble, well let's just say you're going to have us on babysitting duty now for a while. My wife and I are acting like the members of the family you met so far, though as the duo said there'd be no getting past us if Jane Emily and Louis tried in forging their identities as my Niece and her husband, which is illegal anyway."_** I read out and we nodded to that as Malcolm smiled at that as he said it.

"I've got a trio of twelve year old triplets and we've got a bunch of eleven to twelve ghosts in billiard ball form wandering around the house. Alright son, Robert, Sarah, could you and your friends do me a favor and if they decide to go exploring in the house. Could you just follow them around, to prevent them from going into the greenhouse, or anywhere that the bastard contaminated the place." he said and a 'Sure' was written out, followed by the 11's colors and I smiled at the way they wrote that as I looked at him.

"One good thing with a bunch of kids in the house, there's less likely chance of someone breaking anything in the foyer, because there's plenty of room in there for a kickball game in the house, when it's raining as well. Though we're not allowing tv over PG-13 in the house, and in the books it's under NC-17 only as far as we're concerned. Our starting point this weekend, and we'll be back on Tuesday by the way Malcolm."

"So five days, the quintet and I are heading out there to get our stuff into place and get room assignments and I'll send you the field reports. But the intention is going to be a summer long get away for the volunteers and we're your Berkshire branch as of now." I said and he nodded to me smiling then. "Malcolm, why not come for the weekend, that makes eight, with you having trio of twelve year olds in your family, this is really going to be a nice weekend for the ten of us." Eleanor said and he smiled at the offer.

"I accept that and thank you Nell, we would love to come for the weekend. We're heading out there for close to week that's fine, so I can just have the kids out till Wednesday, on a family weekend offer by my friends and it's a nice weekend get together." I heard and turned to see his wife, Dana standing there, smiling. "Hey Dana, don't worry, I'm sure that the bastard is still in the door, I just have to confirm that with my great uncle." she said and they both nodded to that gently.

"I take it your uncle is the one screwing around with the pens here?" she asked and Eleanor nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah he, his wife and their friends have been hanging around with us ever since they met us at the time. Though he's twelve, that doesn't change anything and he's talking in the way we do, our generation, does. Expect David's added punchline at the end of the story to have a major jolt at the end of it."

"Because they scared the bejeesus out of us after throwing an acorn into the fireplace at the end of the storyline." Theo said laughing and they both nodded to that. "Why do I feel like my kids are expecting to start several games of kickball with these kids?" Malcolm asked and we started laughing at that. " Because your kids are going to be seeing my uncle and his friends as their kids their own age here."

"So this way, though they're ghosts, they're equals with twelve kids they're own age to play with, just expect things to get crazy that night, there's several rules we can go over, but bedroom assignments we can do later, because this house could be considered a boarding house with its size." Eleanor told him and she nodded to that in agreement, though just as she finished saying that the new resident of the apartment walked in.

"Hey Rudy, we just had a talk with Malcolm, regarding where you're living now." She said and I sighed. "What's wrong if you're saying that exactly Nell?" she asked and she sighed. "My parents left me the apartment and they were waiting for the probate to close, before they put it on the market at the time. But that's under the clause of the real will, they just destroyed every dime mom left them at the time." Eleanor said to her.

"You're not serious, that apartment belonged to you?" Rudy asked in shocked disbelief and she nodded. "Yeah it did and I told everything regarding this to the trio, when we were at the manor, but they destroyed the deed of the apartment and I wind up with the deed to my mother's house. My mother is Rebecca March-Craine Vance, but the movie showed everything and David's book did the rest." She told her and she nodded angrily.

"I ended getting the truth to that fight by the movie and everything else the movie doesn't show by Dr. Marrow's book, including your conclusions regarding that homidical maniac. And now you're telling me that everything the movie showed, at the beginning of the movie just declared they lied to me all this time. They said you were agreeing with this, but the movie shows the reverse, that's what happened?" She asked and we nodded and she nodded as I gave her the check as she finished the remark.

"I don't believe this, what idiot rewrites the deed to the house, because this is enough that I could sue his ass for lying to me." Rudy said when we told her the truth and I sighed as I explained that. "A man determined to destroy the sole heir of the family out of greed, but I'm the owner of the apartment. I'm not kicking you out, in fact you're the new resident of the apartment, and we're your new landlords."

"I'm your new landlord Rudy. Come on we need to go to the bank now for this." I said to her and she nodded as we went there. "You're helping Malcolm in the lab, but altogether, my accountant is your new banker Rudy. The six of us are moving to Berkshire as soon as the trial ends, but if you want to join the team for the summer for the summer we're fine with that." Theo said to her and she nodded to her invitation then.

"Hey Eleanor, Dave, what's going on exactly here?" My accountant asked and I explained that to him. "How much do the Websters owe exactly, because I'm paying their debts and I'm creating a new deed to her old apartment with Rudy and her family living there now?" I asked and he sighed. "They owe $500,000,000 David, how much are you paying exactly and what's in that briefcase exactly anyway?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Jeez, well that fills in my remark about the trade market, you invest in the right stocks and you make a few millions, but some bonehead starts screwing with the stocks and you lose everything. Damian as of now deactivate their connections to the trade market in New York and I'm putting a lock on their accounts, so this money is to be their living allowance, as of today." Eleanor said to him and he nodded to that remark.

"The living allowance in their case is what's with us and I'm paying off their debts now. So here's the debts and fees regarding their bills and their in the clear now. And the rest of this is regarding till their probationary period is up. So $5,500 a month every month. The will proclaimed if they sabotaged things they lose everything, but a 10th of what they deserve for it. That tenth is getting locked in a personal safe till they get it."

"But the amount is enough you're going to want to put ten locks and security systems on that door when I tell you." I added as I explained it him and he nodded to that. "Why do I feel like that amount is ten times what was in that treasure chest on muppets treasure island exactly, if you're saying it like that?" he asked and I told him that amount then while dropping my tone to just above a whisper then.

"The amount is 10.5 quintillion, which is a tenth of what her mother left for her and me right now, we got the lion's share of the inheritance." I told him and he nodded in shock. "Where did you get this money from exactly anyway, because I've never seen that much money, and it's spared no expense here Nell?" he asked and she answered that. "My great, great, great grandfather was Hugh Craine, the money was from a family account. But this is just the very tip of the iceberg Damian." she said and he nodded to that.

"Alright regarding deeds lets get to it. What he did was illegal too, and here's the check regarding what he sold me my half for. It's getting returned to you Rudy. Because I never cashed this check at the time." she said and passed her the check and she nodded to that as she tore it up then. "Damian you were the person they came to-to put the apartment on the market. Well their choices are not getting redone now."

"I'd like to write up a new deed to the apartment, under my married name with Rudy's married name on it as well. And the rent for the next..., ten months is free so they have nothing to pay, they can just stay where they are for the next ten months now starting now for free. Rent is $300 a month as well, and I'm keeping it at that." she said and they nodded as we got to work on that as she looked at her gratefully then.

"Wait you can't do that, we sold the apartment Nell!" I heard and turned to see Jane standing there and Rudy crossed her arms as she answered her. "You lied to me and I want my money back right now Jane, she's given me back the check, she never cashed. That's half the money, I want the rest right now." she snapped and she swallowed. "I can't we're broke." she said and I crossed my arms as Eleanor said it for me.

"Well I'd say you just dug yourself into a very deep hole here Jane, because do you really think my godparents are going to let you get away with nearly destroying me emotionally at the time. Especially when I nearly killed myself trying protect David and the duo from being murdered by our great, great, great grandfather. You got the same fight in the movie and believe me Liam, Owen and Catherine were all as pissed as the trio was."

"When we made this movie, and with that fact in mind, they'd all gladly make sure you ended up in prison for life, but they're being generous by agreeing that the counter class is mercy compared to what they'd do to you." Eleanor said, and before she could say it, I heard a new voice enter the conversation at that. "And believe me, we'd all do it in a heart beat you tramp, so you never expected us to learn every facet of the truth."

"If I'd been Theo, I'd have taken you apart automatically at the time, and with that fact in mind here now. A true friend would offer to help and then be willing to set their lives on hold till you were fully recovered physically, mentally and emotionally from the amount of damage someone's relatives inflict on them. Everything that happened I'd gladly put my life on hold and help her heal, let lone her live with me."

"And we'd be the ones, like her sextet did, just to help her heal and we'd become a duo. A true friendship and screw your attitude. Nothing was separating us and nothing ever would at the time." A female voice said, and it was immediately followed by a furious growl as he finished it. "As for Webster, had we'd seen him even lay a hand on her, I'd kill him myself, before calling the cops at the time if the ending was exact at the time."

"And in addition to playing you, we wind up learning every facet of the truth and my area is, if I'd been him for real, I'd sue you and your cold hearted bastard of a husband. In this case you for allowing him to get away with abusing my wife and him for even touching her when drunk, at least we got the information in his book, but hearing that information for real, and if I'd been a skilled sword fighter at this point as well."

"I'd gladly run him through with my sword or lightsaber, if those things were real. I honestly don't care why you did this to her, or why you killed Rebecca, it doesn't matter, whatsoever at this point, but like the members of her inner circle and Eleanor and her friends. We're making sure there's no way you're getting out of that counter clause, because her story is being shown to the entire world, the mind games are over." I heard a voice say with a firm growl, and it sounded like mine when I was furious then.


	22. 21: Worlds Clash And Planning

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions**

 **Chapter 21: Revalations Of The Will And New Documents Created**

Before she could say it, I heard Luke's voice add on to that remark then. "And for the record, if she had told me, I'd gladly beat the crap out of that cold heartless bastard of a husband you have Webster. So be thankful we aren't them or you'd wind up in the E.R. when Catherine got through with you." he said, and hearing that, we both turned to the voices to see Liam Neeson standing there with a beyond furious look in his blue eyes.

And with him was Owen Wilson who had a furious and protective look as he gently moved Eleanor back slightly as, behind them, stood Catherine Zeta Jones, Lily Taylor, Todd Field, Alix Koromzay, Marian Seldes and Bruce Dern. "Lovely timing everyone, well Jane I'd say you're screwed. When working as an actor you really get into your character and at the moment, you just ticked off my husband, friend and brothers' alter egos."

"Which is why my best friend's agent contacted theirs to get them over here today, because the clashing between what's real and what's not just broke down the front door. It's a classic example of life, imitating art, imitating life, and Liam contacted me yesterday, before you attacked us this afternoon." Eleanor said with a dangerous smirk on her face and the eight smiled dangerously at her as Field said it for all of them.

"Yes that's right, he did and we all went into conference calls with our double's and decided enough was enough, we're getting involved in this and you're going to get that sentence whether you like it or not. Well, so if you ever expected to get away with this, than you're the only one in this room needing a shrink lady." he said with a growl as Liam finished that as he moved to stand next to my wife and rested his hand on her arm.

"Well, well, well, so this is the cold hearted bitch that destroyed your life huh Eleanor. Well mam, I'd say that you just crossed the wrong people right now. Because I can guarantee if I'd been him and I'd lost her, and Luke never survived the fight that night, because you could have gotten them, and us, killed at the time. Every cut out of the final run through ended up in our hands anyway madam, and with that in mind."

"I'd sue you for every dime you had at the time, if what happened had happened for real when we got through with you, hey beautiful." he said with a firm growl in his tone, before his tone gentled as he looked at my wife and she grinned and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling gently. "Hey Liam, I take it you decided to come see the house?" I asked and the sextet nodded. "Yeah we did, but I never expected that to be the reaction you had that night David, Jesus I've heard of haunted houses."

"But that's as close to it as you can get." Catherine Zeta Jones said with with a bemused smile and Theo started laughing as she answered her. "Get ready it's going to be a very long night, the draft in the transcripts and the screenplay recreated the scenery at the time but Harlaxton is not even close to being what we got, but the explosion in the fireplace was thanks to Andy, her uncle, throwing an acorn in the fireplace."

"But if you want to spend the weekend with us as the six of you get to see things from our point of view that's fine. But we got three preteens coming with us, because Malcolm's family is coming with, this trip." she told her and they nodded. "Alright before you start going at it, let's keep this from getting out of hand this time this weekend, shall we." Lili Taylor said with an amused smile and I started laughing at that.

"So I had your fight correct Nell?" she added and Eleanor nodded. "Yeah you got it perfectly Lili, but you were playing me, before I got that phone call and found mom's necklace, this is me after Dave and I fell in love. All in all, the old me is gone and in her place is this me. Just get ready, I can show you around the house, but you're seeing the amount of damage he did to the house this trip as you get to see the scenes."

"Played back, just without the shots redone here." she said and the sextet nodded to that. "Word of warning, stay out of the fireplace if you're coming with this weekend, or you're going to lose your head, literally, because he did that on purpose, by trying to kill me, Owen and I'm not kidding. So stay out of the fireplace." Luke added as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly hug then and she smiled softly.

"This grant was one thing, but I never expected that reaction, I know you had enough of the scares, but was it really necessary to antognize him Luke, Jesus Christ. I mean seriously, we're not dealing with a normal maniac or booby trapped house here, but destroying his painting and threatening to burn down the house. I doubt it would have worked anyway." Liam said to him in aggravation and I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well, thankfully, he's not getting out of the door for five to six months here, but the angle they had him in was where you guys saw it in the movie, as for the souls that left they were the older brothers and sisters of Andy's friends. Cardiac arrest and a vein got hit, prior to that, just before I collapsed." Eleanor told him and he covered his eyes. "That's the reason you'd gone into shock, whatever she was thinking had gone through me as well, regarding Lili, during that scene, but upon seeing where you got hit."

"I was ready to kill him a second time or beat the shit out of Webster when I realized what the hell I found on your side. Though at the moment if I have to live her entire memory of that, and I really am going to kill him again." Catherine said with a dangerous growl as he finished that remark, his tone going protective as he said it. "Yes well seeing this situation through his eyes, I was ready to go for overkill though he's dead already Eleanor, as to that with the war just starting, we're in between movies."

"I think we can take a month off as we see this from your perspective, but if what I dealt with in his case happens twice and I really am going to kill him a second time here." he said and we nodded. "Well that's eight celebrities in addition to whoever else gets involved, get ready this trip is going to be a full house, in three months, but the six of us have some work to do on it, before you see it for real. Because the Windows, the stairs and floor I have to fix, but there's no fixing the spikes above the bed." Luke said to him gently and he nodded, before I could answer I heard Bruce Dern's annoyed remark.

"Alright who left that lying around, because that came out when we were your age kids?" Dern said in annoyance and I turned to find the 1963 copy of the movie sitting there on the table. "Are you guys just trying to give us some sort of indication we're going to have a repeater here, because this is neither the time nor place for this right now?" Mary said out loud in annoyance and and they started laughing at that.

"Mary, to repeat what I said stay clear of the harp, or you're going to get hurt again here." Luke said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well if he chooses to attack while the sextet are there this time, it means we got to insure none of us do something stupid. Because he's going to mistake the quartet for us. Owen whatever you do, don't pull his stunt and all of you keep it together." Eleanor said to him and he nodded to the request.

"Considering that we chose people that look just like us, I'm not surprised. Though at the moment if, instead of twelve, we wind up with thirty people, the situation is going from full house to full scale pandemonium here. Though I doubt the four of you are going to want to see this for real, correct?" I asked and Dern and Seldes both nodded. "At our age, best not to risk it David." he said and they nodded to that gently in agreement.

"Yeah well if he mistakes Lili for me, I'm risking getting his attention on me, before he scares her into a nervous breakdown here, because it's one thing when acting in a movie it's another when you're doing it for real. But she's me, before I changed, this me is from just finding the quintet and being able to move on with my life. Alright guys, if you're choosing to come before Halloween to visit us there, I'm naming four rules."

"But one: never be alone in a room, we're either together or pair off, in twos or threes, two: check the equipment, before you start screwing around with it, three: after dinner you want a drink it's being mixed with a non alcoholic drink, and four: never let your guard down, because anything that can go wrong will go wrong and watch your back or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it." she said and the quartet nodded.

"Yes well if he mistakes her for you, and I really am going to kill him again, because just thinking he killed her ripped my heart out, though it was acting, it still hurt. When working in a movie together we, as actors, grow close and seeing that, from that angle, scared the hell out of me." Liam said to her and she nodded. "Yeah well he's afraid heights and the bastard scared me up the ramp, but at that level and height."

"Those stairs were going to give out from your, or his weight, from that angle. And as if that's not enough, everything you didn't see, she was doing it from my point of view while we were separated." She told him and he nodded. "Actors go with trying to deal with personal fears, but I hate heights altogether. As to that, if it meant and means making sure she never got hurt or stuck up there, I was willing to face that fear."

"Though I swear, if he mistakes us for you and scares her up there for real, I'm the one going up after her, if it's the week leading into Halloween." he said and she nodded as I answered him. "You better do your version and I'll do mine Liam, she's the target, they both are, so all in all." I said and he nodded as he finished. "Than we never leave the girls alone at al, but if I'm living the movie this time, I'm not taking chances."

"Lili and I grew pretty close and the four of us have bonded so tightly, we're like you now, so as to that, I'm not taking chances. So if he wants to mess with her mentally, he'd better be ready for having us always in the room with her and my Todd, or Owen, are taking my shift when I'm with the girls. So if we got the kids coming this weekend, because they can meet the six of us and we're the added surprise later."

"If your triplets like the Starwars movie I can go on mentor stature as well Malcolm." he said and he and Dana nodded with a chuckle smiling as I hid mine as I answered him then. "Yeah well, our issues that night went from scared into paralysis, claustrophobia, and frequent booby trapped areas, before the bastard separated us. But it took me fifteen minutes to get her heart pumping again at the time."

"But I was ready to kill him a second time that night, it's like you're looking at the Grim Reaper as he's coming at you, and this was a side of her I'd never seen before, though we'd just gotten to know each other at the time. She's everything to me and I'm not risking a repeat performance, because some stupid idiot is screwing around with a live weapon, now again. Liam, with you're being the leader of the six of you."

"I could use your help here because between the six of us, if someone drinks themselves into a stay at the medical room and tank it's going to get very physical. And as most actors can usually tell when someone is on drugs, that's needed, because I find we have an act of speedballing in the group it's going to get physical here, if he's drunk and on drugs." I said and the trio all nodded to me as Owen answered that gently.

"Sure thing Dave, what are the chances this turns into 'The House On Haunted Hill', next though, because your version of 'The Haunting' is enough of heart stopper here?" he said and I hid a chuckle. "If he's intending on scaring us out of our wits, extremely high here. Though it's not going to be easy to tell us apart here, if anyone else shows up the week before here, though Ali Larter ended up with the worst intrusions."

"Eleanor reached the point of a panic attack after he went all out, though if he targets Lili this time, making sure she doesn't lose total control is my concern. But he thought he killed Eleanor and Luke in this last trip, during the fight, he sees you four he's going to try it twice. And just to make sure he got you and try it for real, he's not going to realize that in our timeline we created movies and you six are our exact look alikes."

"When he can't tell the difference between you and me, or Lili and my wife. So stay awake from the statues or anything he's likely to boobytrap, and secondly of the two of us, you and me, he's going to realize. Once his soul sees my notes and recorder, and the fact that her stuff is always sitting next to mine or she's sitting next to me. That I'm the real David Marrow and start trying to scare you out of your wits Liam." I said and he nodded as he answered me with a firm look on his face then.

"So I take it these children started acting more like kids from our decades, of last decade and the 80's and started watching preteen tv shows and movies, so they're able to talk like we do now?" he asked and we nodded. "Yeah they do, once I explained this to the quintet, we started finding it pretty funny, but their favorite form is the billiard table, and they love Looney Tunes and Power Rangers and we got a demonstration of that a bit ago and last year while we were there at the time."

"But before we got over this, I think it's time to finish this now Liam, because she just pulled several felonies in thirty minutes, once I told her that the will she had was a fake, here read this." she said and passed him the will and Lili read out the message. "Well I see Rebecca wanted you to see the clues in this, because it has language we stopped using by the time our age group was in middle school." Catherine said to Eleanor.

"That was my thought, and in fact I didn't have to see that will was a fake or read it out loud, to know she was testing me, but that's the real will, go ahead Lili." she said and she took a deep breath as she read out the message. **"** ** _As the writer of the first will, this will is to state that the first was a test to see how my daughters would respond to it. If they saw the admission for what it was acted accordingly."_**

 _ **"Or they took advantage of it and ignored the lessons of all the classics I raised them on and now, one year to the day, the truth is out and I will tell you the truth of what this will really is and was now. This will was a Craine family test of integrity to see if once the writer of the will had passed away, that they'd act civil and be kind to the family living with the writer or start harvesting the entire living quarters for anything that was worth a lot of money."** _ she read out and then smiled coldly as she finished and I knew she was enjoying this.

Looking at Jane as she smiled Dangerously she read the rest of it as we all crossed our arms then. ** _"Girls this will may seem geniune, but think over why I wrote that._** **_Because_** ** _the full amount in totals in the inheritance comes to approximately 955.5 duodecllion in all kinds of currency there is my dears, you must think about your actions now. And its because if you don't the counter clause is going to strip all that away from you and you'll be left with a 10% of what you deserve for your behavior. So make your choice and choose wisely my dears."_**

 ** _"As this will is the test results if you're reading it now my dear, than my sole heir has realized that it's a test of integrity and goodwill, remembered the lessons of Dickens and has acted on it accordingly now. All choices chosen will be sealed in stone and passed to Tom Wilson and Jack Parker and once the duration is up, you get this will with your father and my savings bond boxes containing the deed to the family manor and the keys to it."_**

 ** _"Had the heirs passed the test they split the amount down the middle, but had one of the heirs passed it and the other flunked it, the entire family fortune goes to the heir that passed the test, while only a tenth of the amount went to the heir who flunked the test. So if my youngest has found this letter and my necklace and knows her true family history it is time to activate this will."_**

 ** _"As to that I, Rebecca Diane March, née, Vance, hereby leave our family manor and all of my jewelry, my account, and the box of gold and silver in the savings bond box that this will was found in to my rightful heir Eleanor Caroline Vance, my daughter is the owner of Hill House and all properties that are owned by my great, great grandfather Hugh Craine, creator and builder of Hill House."_**

 ** _"My darling Eleanor, our family history I never told you about till now, because it explains the necklace you always saw me with, but everything that happened was predestined. As you are the keeper of the doors, it's your birth rite to prevent Hugh from taking the lives of anymore children, I'm passing my legacy to you now and remember everything I taught you now, my baby girl."_**

 ** _"But there is more to your name than you think baby, back when the house was created Hugh had been collecting children from the mills. And though he loved children he and his wife couldn't have them and it turned him into a possessive maniac till it kills his first wife Renee. And your great, grandmother died as she was fighting him, we were waiting for you to find that necklace."_**

 ** _"Because you were meant to finish what she started and if you've done that, you're the true heir of the house and every property he owned. And you have showed what you remember since you discovered your true lineage and fix our family home to make it a nice place to have children. There's more money from these properties than you'll ever know, because Hugh Craine has the savings bonds and textile modules in his study, buried in a trunk in the house."_**

 ** _"My daughter, there's trillions in gold and silver buried with this money and everything you learned about yourself, if you learned the true history of the house, it's time to return it to its beauty and magestic states again. I hereby leave the house to you, every property owned by Hugh Craine and the money that I was setting aside, in case I didn't survive to tell you this myself."_**

 ** _"If you find your future it's going to be connected to the house and everything I never told you my darling, you're my daughter, my heir and it's time to return you to what rightfully belongs to you. I'm sorry my baby, I was hard on you, because you weren't ready, till now for the burden you face. Our family is one of the powerful and rich families when he created the house, everything that is worth billions is at the family manor, and I'll give you the map to it soon."_**

 ** _"What you showed is the heart of your station that night you met him face to face, it's time to finish the job, if he's still hanging out in the manor it's time to get rid of him forever. The message on the doors was all 'ye who stands before these doors shall be judged.', and you and your friends had been judged innocent and spiritually strong, you showed everything you needed to."_**

 ** _"That's the act of true member of the Craine family, we were philanthropists once Hugh died, we showed compassion and helped people. You showed all that and more and you did exactly what you were supposed to do when you found Grandma's necklace. To destroy the evil you had to get him in front of the doors and let the demons judge him, that door was like the waying of the souls ritual of the Ancient Egyptians, that's what it was meant for."_**

 ** _"When you arrived and were standing in front of the door with your new friends, you were judged and passed the tests and you passed every test that the situation gave you. And this will is the deciding factor and you've inherited the entire family fortune now with what you've gone through Eleanor. You, my dear, are now the maternal heirarchy of the family and the Marrow/Vance clan are the next limb down in the family tree as of today."_**

" ** _As for you Jane Emily, with the act of marrying Lou out of wedlock and having a child with him, before marrying and you probably removed everything that is worth taking in my apartment all I leave to you is a tenth of what is in the family fortune and the money that you stole from my daughter by selling our apartment and everything that was worth thousands in my property."_**

 ** _"The first will was a test Jane Emily, the will had several key points written into it. 'The executor shall have the right to dispose of any and all person property as he shall see fit.' But whether you did was up to you young lady. It was you leave her the apartment and everything in it, or you liquidate the assets and and you lose everything this will concluded to you, and you flunked the test."_**

 ** _"Your sister showed the compassion of doing what a true member of the Craine clan would and she is exactly what an heir to a true dynasty should be and she, though is quiet, has more strength than you ever will. Her husband, if he was involved in her path has his own rights to the truth and he is my legal executor of the properties I'm leaving to your sister. Whoever she married was meant to be involved as is their friends if they all got chosen to cleanse our family home."_**

 ** _"To my favorite son-in-law, if you met my daughter in her self discovering mission and used the knowledge of your expertise. The truth is I chose you, because you're everything she remembers in her father, my husband, Robert. And with that in mind it's time to put it and your bonds to use if she chose to be involved in what job you have, and you can further your studies by this too."_**

 ** _"Though the house is impressive on the inside, there's a few things you probably figured out, but Hugh turned it into a maze and funhouse when he created it. The house has a horror story and haunted house look to it, that you discovered or are discovering now, but the true history lays buried in the walls of it. Every spot that you couldn't see is really a hidden passage if you wound up downstairs for some reason while checking it out last night at the time."_**

 ** _"I'm pleased that she found you and you and your family are hereby the legal owners of every property of the Concord mining industries and Hill House. With this will is buried the map to the layout of the house, my grandmother gave me a way to map it out and now I give it to you and my daughter if you plan to run your studies further in what module you created at the time."_**

 ** _"I was hoping for an exact match in my daughter's case and she found it when she found you, you, if I met you, before I passed. I would have approved automatically, she deserves a chance at happiness and you're it. You're the true marital heir to the properties that I'm leaving to my daughter and with that son, you're the legal executor of the family fortune and house now."_**

 ** _"You and Eleanor are the executors of every family property that is owned by the Craine family my dear, and if Hill House is safe now, work at taking care of it, I leave that property to you along with our entire family fortune. Which comes to forty five billion dollars in textile models and seven hundred million in gold and jewelry, while everything in the stocks and bonds comes to three hundred trillion, my darling Eleanor, it's time to finish what you started."_**

 ** _"The amounts that I gave you, the $150,000,000 when you arrived last night, that's just 1% of a very priceless amount, in fact my insurance plan, this amount and the boxes total $600,000,000,000,000,000 altogether, and that's the very tip of the ice berg. Because the total in the house and on the property, the textile mills, the gold, silver and the jewelry and jewels."_**

 ** _"What you're looking at in totals is the exact same number as the treasure chest in Treasure island, but 500 times that amount. But this amount must be kept secret from your sister now. So she and Louis don't realize they just gouged out their hearts regarding funds now, as to why the amount I just listed to you now, is going to make these amounts look like choke change. You, my dear, are the sole executor of the family estate as to that now."_**

 ** _"When compiled to everything I set aside for you, the amount of this, my insurance plan and the amount I listed below this remark. You're looking at 500 times the amount that the Addams family clan had on their house, as you guessed right Luke, it's comparable to those Addams family mansion. As to that, my wish is when you set this up for your own children."_**

 ** _"Do this as I do it and did it for you, the amount above, in your insurance plan and setting aside the suitcase are just a very tiny amount, when compared to the entire total. As to why, this is a game and it's like wheel of Fortune. Every generation, because you're standing on a gold mine that makes Fort Knox and the federal reserves look like a walk in the park for tourists. The official amount that I leave to you with this letter you're reading now, and the house comes to a total of 955.5 Trudecillion in every currency you can think of my dears."_**

 ** _"Eleanor, you became me and my great grandmother by taking on the mantle my dear and with that, if he escapes whatever purgatory or hell you put him in, it's time to finish the job and destroy his soul forever. Whatever clues you gathered when visiting the house, you're correct, it happened in exactly the way you described it to your friends and husband at the time my dear."_**

 ** _"If you're reading this before your powers reached full strength, than I haven't told you that truth yet, so wait till you do, before you dig further. As to how I know that and why I'm saying this baby, my mother, your grandmother, told me the entire story my baby girl. And at the current moment you're not ready yet so until you can see me and I tell you this truth just hang in there."_**

 ** _"But if you're reading this at the manor it's been exactly the two month waiting period regarding the will, but if you never read the will she tried to pass you, and I was in the room for that, I heard the entire conversation. Than you know without needing to see it that will is a fake, you guessed right, you're in your testing period and you're doing wonderfully right now in this."_**

 ** _"But the parts on that in how you had to drop out of college, before your junior year, when I was a few years younger than I am now when you're reading this, me as you remember me at the time at the time back then. They're the pieces I never had the chance to tell you, but what I will tell you is this, though he may have seemed the type you're thinking, Luke has it correct, but it gets darker."_**

 ** _"Our family is descended from the Craine family and your great grandmother was the initial on the necklace you found, everything she is was duplicated into you, I was really preparing you to face off against him. He's haunted the house for years, if you finished what I started, it's time to return home again and you'll find the family fortune in the lower levels of the house and in the study he had with anything else you found in there."_**

 ** _"If you go to my lawyer you'll learn certain details here, but everything that you found out that week was supposed to play out the way it should and you and your husband connected during that trip as well. I approve of your mate if he's who I was really hoping you'd choose my darling, if your mate is David James, than you found who I was hoping you'd choose baby. I was really preparing you for what you found in your life and if you found it than, I know you're happy."_**

 **"** ** _David take care of my daughter and make her happy, you can start over and your friends can live close to each other, because this was also meant to help her find true happiness since her father passed. If you and the duo or quartet, or even sextet, have finished what I set out to do for her than you've fulfilled my wishes for her, what amount is with Wilson they too get a piece of it._** **"**

 ** _"With this being the rest of your recovery it's time to finish it and go back. With him stuck in the doors, just see this return visit and trip as a chance to enjoy yourselves baby. You have the money to do repair work and enjoy a weekend at the house. So just enjoy yourselves for now."_** she read out and Eleanor, the quartet, Malcolm, his wife and I all nodded to her request. "Sure thing mom, I got it." Eleanor said and Liam chuckled at that as she looked at Jane sternly.

"As I said you should have read the fine print Jane, because you just dug yourself into a very deep hole here. Did you honestly think you could get away with lying to her when the truth is in fine print, being shown to millions of viewers on tv now and across the globe. I did that on purpose, public humiliation to get my side of the story out and those five people being there next to my counterpart, and what the movie doesn't show."

"The book does, I never had to hide anything from the sextet, Tom or even Jefferson, because they understand me in a way you can't. Jefferson happens to be Uncle Jared's cousin, he's a local of Concord. Mom made it clear you married Lou and you were getting disowned, and she heard your entire conversation with me regarding the apartment. You tried to kill me, you killed mom and then you try and murder my husband by pulling a switchblade on him. The mind games are done and with those words in mind."

"I don't care why you broke into my apartment earlier it's illegal, uh let's see here: attempted murder, murder, breaking and entering. DUI, breaking a binding contract in a will, attempted murder on two occasions. So with that there's no getting out of this, you just got yourself ten felonies in six hours. Jane, you're not going anywhere once this is arranged. As to that, I just got reunited with the members of mom's gang that know the most about that will, they're staying till the trial and with those words in mind."

"And with that Peter Hawthorne, David Walker, Andrew Jackson, Dillon Porter, Jason Bennett and Amelia Reilly are coming here for the trial. They're mom's inner circle in the Berkshires, but enough is enough, I've had enough of you walking all over us Jane and with that, come live with us Jane, you have no idea how hard it is out there. I'm paying off your debts to the trade market and everything else right now, but once done."

"Lou is spending three years in rehab, and the entire five being admitted to the hospital, you're being placed as the hospice for a woman with mom's condition and Richie is being expelled from his private school. And as of now and your family are living the life of Cole Sear, you and Richie are going without Lou for five years as to why. My godfather is the police version of a three star, and my godmother and her husband are the caretakers of my house, but my friends and I are moving back and you're never seeing us again."

"There's no use fighting this, it's been arranged now. So don't even try it." She said sternly as Rick walked into the room with five members of the team. "Jack it's good to see you again." Jefferson said smiling and he shook his hand then gently. "This is Beth and Rick Dudley, the family caretakers of Hill House." She said and he shook their hands smiling. "Jeez, Liam Neeson, Catherine Zeta Jones, Owen Wilson, Lili Taylor."

"What on earth are you guys doing here?" Jefferson asked and they chuckled as Liam answered that. "Theo's agent contacted ours and we decided to come visit and arrived in time to over hear their conversation, with Jane here, regarding the house and needless to say, I was as furious as Dave was when she explained things to me." he said and he nodded. "So the entire storyline was true?" Damian asked and we shook our heads.

"No the last twenty minutes weren't actually Dame, truth is the two of us forgot our bonds of family with her, and she risked her life to save my son-in-law and their friend. Young man do me a favor and don't try that twice, would you please." Jack said with a bemused smile and we nodded to that. "The six of us are making a visit back to Berkenshire for just short of week. Aunt Beth, is he still in the door right now?" she asked her and they nodded to us smiling, as Luke said it for the six of us smiling

"Well that's a relief, the only intrusions we have are just the kids this weekend and it's going to be less hectic. Though we can just dispense with the formality and really enjoy ourselves for the next week this time." he said and the five of us nodded in agreement to that thought. "Yeah well don't start with the pillow fights this time and we can let the kids join us this time, as we go over that added truth." Eleanor said smiling and he chuckled as I looked at the table, knowing the trio followed us to the bank.

"Andy, what's the time frame, before your father tries to break out again?" I asked and a message wrote itself out then to us. ** _"We have four months Dr. Marrow, so that's plenty of time, just don't fool around with the clavichord Aunt Mary and two: expect us to be hanging around you."_** Damian read out and we nodded in relief at the news then. "Thank you god, we've got eight months, before next Halloween, alright baby, be careful, I'm not risking it again." I heard and turned to see Jared Jefferson.

"Uncle Jared!" she said in delight, smiling and he pulled her into a hug smiling at her. "Hey baby good to see you too." he said tightening his arms around her smiling. "Hey Jared good to see you." I said to him and he smiled as he shook my hand. "Son, kids, it's good to see you too. Hey Rick, good to see you again, I'm the Doctor that helped Becky recover from that blow with the door. But I need to see the police records later." he said and Jefferson nodded to him as he pulled him into a brotherly hug, smiling.

"Alright don't tell me, he's your brother or cousin?" Luke asked and Jared nodded to him smiling as Rick explained that. "My father got transferred from Concord when we were Frederick's age, before he and Alicia left for Boston at the time, but prior to that he and I were like the duo in bonds when we were kids. Of my cousins I was closest to him, and we were like the boys on the tv show together." he said and the duo nodded, smiling.

"Nice plot twist, the Boston department chief was a local and the cousin of the chief practicioner and is from the town that brings a whole new meaning to the word paranormal outbreaks." Luke said and he chuckled. "Yes I know, and like her inner circle, I know about the will, I'm one of them, which is why Becky left the message I had the boys run over to you, and had left it sitting on my desk, she was telling me it was time to pull the plug." he said and Jared finished the remark firmly then as he looked at us

"But the will was and is non-negotiable regarding this, David, Mary, honey, I got the paperwork signed and you got a job at the psychiatric department of our hospital. We've got a paranormal department as well so that covers things now. And the three of you have jobs at the other three departments in town now. The art Museum, building industry and arts and cultures museum." Jared added looking from Theo, to Luke and Todd and the six of us nodded to that gently.

"I doubt the industry and museums were expecting that type of donation to get us settled there, Doctor." Theo said with a smile and they nodded with a chuckle. "Not quite dear, but the funds are not a problem, what they're offering for your expertise is five times what you're expecting. Though Becky set up a couple accounts for both you and the Watts now, and put a few million into the accounts as well, so that solves that." Mrs. Dudley said smiling and they nodded to that in amazement.

"Well till we build our own houses, we're living with the Marrows at the manor Mrs. Dudley and it's going to be a very long summer, so hopefully by the time Halloween rolls around it's going to be completely normal for the eight of us. Though I doubt whoever gets involved is having our added trouble." Luke said to her smiling gently and they nodded in agreement to that I looked at the quartet smiling then.

"That's four and let me guess the others are coming next week?" I asked and the quartet nodded to me smiling. "Yeah and with that young lady, you just crossed the point of no return, so take away her home, well turn about is fair play Jane Emily. Your mother is my best friend, so if you don't want to lose a third of the money you're being given to make up for this fact, I suggest you pay them back, right now." Jefferson said to her sternly.

"Who are you exactly?" She asked and he crossed his arms. "Don't get smart with me young lady, you're in enough trouble as it already right now. But I'm the head medical practicioner at the Concord General hospital, my name is Jared Jefferson, and I happen to be one of eight members of your 'aunt's' inner circle there in Concord. If you want proof to verify that everything Eleanor said is and was true, we're going to the hospital." he said to her sternly and Eleanor smiled at his idea as she got it.

"Rick here happens to be my cousin, Chief Richard Jefferson." he said and she paled as Jefferson finished his remark. "Yes and why do you suppose Becky contacted me first exactly hmm, well it's because I'm a local of the Berkenshires county of Concord and I, too, know about that will. Our inner circle was a gang when we were your age, it didn't matter we were in the early 40's and 50's, we weren't letting go."

"Becky told me about her ancestry, and we decided it didn't matter, the bloodline has shifted, but he's not part of it. If you thought you could get away with this and nearly killing her, than you're very wrong indeed, no matter what arguments your lawyer gives Peter. So there's only going to be one sentence and one sentence only for every charge you wracked up and that is the counter clause." he said with a stern growl in his tone.

"So you either pay them back or they're going to be the next ones to sue you, Jane Emily, and if you thought you could have pretended you're my god daughter and her husband it never would have worked. As to why I spent the entire month knowing their features on sight, so you can't get passed the fence." Mrs Dudley said with a stern growl then and she looked at the elderly trio standing there with stern looks on their faces then as she tried to act defiant then, but I knew she was scared of them.

"Who are you people exactly?" she asked and Benson crossed his arms. " I do believe she mentioned a godfather who was a cop a version of a three star general young lady. To which I happen to be and with those words Jane Emily, my name is Jack Benson, Chief Jack Benson, these two are Elizabeth and Richard Dudley. And Beth is right, you wouldn't have gotten passed the town perimeter leading towards the house."

"Because we know her, David James and the quartet on sight, as to how that could be, it's because she chose actors that looked like her and her friends on purpose, so we knew them automatically here as to that forging licenses would have just been another charge added to the list and it would get you thrown behind bars either way. You just landed yourselves with thirty charges in the side of seven years and now it's time to pay the bill, you lost everything but a 10th of what you deserve for your behavior in the will and with those words in mind."

"Beth and I are her godparents, everything she told you and Louis was true, but you just dug yourselves into such a deep hole you're going to need someone to either put a ladder in it or have someone toss you a rope now. Because that will is non negotiable whatsoever, we knew about it, as did every member of Becky's inner circle, and one of such is a judge. You're not a member of the Frederick Craine clan at all young lady."

"You're part of the Alice Craine descension, Eleanor is the sole heir to Frederick, and with that, she gets everything, the house, the money, everything, she's your cousin, nothing more. Your grandmother was a philanthropist as was your great uncle. And little Andy would have been had it not been for Hugh." Benson said and she swallowed as a message wrote itself out to her in a firm tone.

"Who's handwriting is that, exactly?" Fields asked and I explained that to him. "It's her grandmother, Caroline. When Rebecca chose the house for my side project, I didn't realize I'd chosen Alicia's bedroom for Eleanor, or that Fred was in the room I'd chosen for Theo, while Luke ended up with Andy's but those rooms, and mine are being marked as contaminated during this, because her's needs a lot of work."

"So just wait till we can get the room fixed and you'll see what the room looked like, and it's going to look like the manor in England, but everything you heard from Liam in the movie, that was in my explanation. But there's more to it, because we're interacting our entire conversation when we choose who's coming, but we get a trio of kids, it's going to be a full house in the house that night." I said to him and he nodded to that gently.

"Well so long as he's not trying to scare the heck out of us in the first fifteen minutes I think we're fine, but with twenty or thirty people in that house, and we're your exact look alikes I'm sure things are going to get hectic that first night, if it keeps up like that. Alix, like Mary, you better stay away from the harp, because that got us, both versions, ejected from the house early for a near loss of senses so leave the music instruments alone." Fields said to her and she nodded in agreement to that.

"It's that in your case, the fireplace in Luke's, and the statues and stairs in our cases, while having the ceiling caving in on Nell is even worse. So as to that, the booby traps are compiled to what you dealt with in the movie, but we're going to have a medical room set up in the house. And with the tank set up in the bathroom connecting both bedrooms together and our field medic is a rehab doctor in addition to being a full medical, but between him, Dave, Malcom and you guys, that's less trouble here."

"But with the fact you, Owen and Liam are constantly doing action movies, get ready this going to be the real thing here. So as to that, we're having this run in a dual catch way, to prevent someone from getting hurt and secondly and this time, with the fact he thinks he killed our mates, seeing two copies of all six of us is going to confuse the hell out of him. As to why he's never seen tv and doesn't understand the concept of movies."

"So with that, he's going to realize if we start pulling our entire conversation from the movie and you guys run the same conversation at dinner, we do the rest in the library and he's going to think he's seeing double, so that should help." Theo said to him and he started laughing at that. "Yeah well hearing the entire conversation between you after the confession she gave you was actually pretty funny though Theo."

"But I've never seen five totally different strangers get that playful and comfortable with each other when just meeting in one night, guys, ladies." he said, looking at the five of us smiling and we started laughing at that. "We weren't expecting that ourselves, but it was like we found our missing puzzle pieces and our parts fitted together like we were a puzzle, to the point that we set aside the awkwardness and completely relaxed."

"Once spending a month together, like we have, and living in the same house, you'll be the same way with your group like we are, we just have to prevent someone from getting hurt here. Though I don't doubt he's going to try and run the movie for real once all of us are together and our guests leave the manor." she said and he nodded as Eleanor smiled as she read out the message to Jane then.

 ** _"Jane listen to me carefully: everything you once thought to be true is no more, by treating your sister this way, you just unlocked a door you can't ever close up. I taught your grandmother the key sets of values needed, but your side of the clan squandered your half of the family Inheritence at the time, your family are gold diggers and as to that, I favored your uncle and his descendants."_**

 ** _"Your cousin was and is my favorite grand daughter, she's more like me than you think and it's why Hugh came after her when they were at the house. My baby grand daughter, she deserved happiness and finally gained it, but I've seen people like you. People who try to destroy the most honest, caring and courageous people in the world and yet they never loose their innocence at all."_**

 ** _"Why do you suppose the young man of your space action series turned into a power hungry maniac huh. Well it's because he developed a lush for power and greed and it turned him from a kind, caring individual and into a power hungry monster who became soulless and evil. But that's what greed and every sin does to you."_** Eleanor read out and she swallowed at that as she went further then.

 ** _"You want proof that you're not part Rebecca's bloodline, my grand daughter, go with Jared to the hospital and and get the Bloodtests ran, because my bloodline carries in it a source of paranormal powers, yours does not. Those powers give the blood a slight added change to the blood type, and only he who is pure of heart can take the mantle here young lady. To that which you are not, you are greedy and uncouth, and you're descension is from my twin."_**

 ** _"But my soul heir cub happens to be Eleanor, she's my prize heir and deserving a second chance and you nearly destroy her. Well mother, Alicia, Andrew, Rebecca, Robert and I are not letting that go. Jared, Johnathan, like her friends and Rudith here, we're also suing them for murder and attempted murder here. I nearly lose my sole heir, my baby girl, I'm not letting that go now. David take care of my baby, will you."_** Damian read and I nodded to his request smiling.

"Oh boy, he's really pissed off right now, when we met him he set himself at Rebecca's age, as did Alicia and Andy sounds like he's around fifty or sixty when he talks to us now." Luke said and we nodded in agreement. "Grandpa how long did you say the eight of you were sticking around, once I free Andy and his friends next?" she asked and a gentle tone wrote itself out as he answered her and I could clearly hear the love in it.

 ** _"I'm staying as long as you need me baby, in fact the six of us all decided on that, we left you too soon and you're still recovering from this right now. So with that in mind, Heavenly Father has granted us five years, so though the seven can't see us we're around to see you start your own family later on."_** he said and she smiled in delight as I answered that with a bemused smile on my face.

"Alright with that in mind here, guys if you're doing the books again get it under control, because we're not having things go crazy in the library when I'm telling our guests that story. Though repeated jolts in one night is going to get the entire group's attention, especially if he breaks out and goes for the wine bottle gunshot routine and the pounding on the walls again, though let me know if he's messed with the harp again."

"So I can prevent someone from nearly losing their eye this time, though he does this scene by scene in the movie till he caved in the ceiling on her and I'm really going to be pissed here. Because once was enough." I said and it wrote out the next message to me. **_"Don't worry David, I'm making sure if he does try that, I'm loosening the wire to prevent it from breaking this time, but this time keep your doors locked."_**

 ** _"Because Jack's remark regarding poltergeist is hitting the nail right on the head here. But if he does anything it's trying to get a stray cat or dog in the house, before going for the clown doll monster tactic under the bed before he goes for his version of the movie. But what you're looking at is 'Poltergeist' and 'The Haunting' rolled into one here."_** I read out and nodded in aggravation then.

"Great, if he's going scene by scene along with our version of that movie get ready for the repeated scares and if anyone is drinking, arrest the guy, before he flips out." Luke said to Jefferson and he nodded. "That's why Baker knocked him to the floor and wrestled the gun away from him once he got ready to shoot Ali in their version of **_'The House On Haunted Hill'_**." he said and we nodded as I answered him.

"That gun was loaded with blanks, whoever brings live ammo into the house is having their equipment confiscated and locked up with a trio of twelve year olds in the house. I'm not risking one of the boys accidentally shooting themselves here." I told him and they nodded. "Alright I'm writing up a set of house rules regarding this, they disobey or get too drunk to think straight, arrest them Rick." Dudley said to him and he nodded.

"So normal police rules and house rules, my unit, and I'm bringing three men in addition to me and Tommy. Malcom it's you, David, Eleanor and Mary in the psychiatric department and your best medical expert and seven members of his team and that covers all three areas that need covering here. But rule one first and foremost is no one is having more than two glasses of alcohol, two, you see anyone with erratic behavior."

"And they're all showing the classic signs of drug abuse, report it to me and if they have a speedball reaction we're arresting them immediately here. Three each of us, the ones running this, are carrying radio's or walkie talkies on us, four is that with a trio of kids in the house, or more than trio, we're protecting them at all costs and five, watch out for any reaction indicating a nervous breakdown or worse." he said and we all nodded.

"Alright pack it up, we're leaving Thursday night and we're back on Wednesday Malcolm." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "I'll talk to their teacher and ask for out of school attendance, so we can have them keep up with things, but Saturday and Sunday is a normal weekend." she said and he nodded gently as we exchanged looks.


	23. 22: The Return To Hill House

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the night they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house and things change directions.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions**

 **Chapter 22: Return To Hill House And Living Arrangements**

After I said that, I thought it over and smiled. "Alright you said $500,000 for repair work Luke." I asked and he nodded as Eleanor smiled as she finished my sentence. "Yeah okay, we spend $5,000,000 for the weekend. And another ten for added goodies regarding house and hotel plans, and after dark, once the Dudleys leave for the night. The house has the looks of a mansion with everything a person our age or our parents age would like in luxury here, while the kids have a nice set up for the summer."

"And we use the rest then to pay for added expenses, so not only is there a lake by the house, but they got an indoor swimming pool, a basketball court and a tennis court on the propert and around the house. So activities here are swimming, fishing, sports, card and board games, if they're not into that they got the library and I'm buying one of the old radios they used to have in the forties so we can listen to the radio."

"So no tv, but we got other activities to do, and in the case of having thirty people in the house we can play baseball or football in the field by the house. Three months work till the summer starts and they got a very nice summer program at the house, and the house has a very nice set up too, so half from their time frame, half ours and we mix the styles, but everything they'd want to do we have it in the house regarding interests."

"Books for the bookworms, activities for the next age level up, swimming, fishing, sports to their liking, board games and several other things that should help with things now." she said and they nodded. "Can you face this now, it's been a year since we left?" Luke asked her, gripping her hand gently and she nodded to him. "Yeah I can, but seeing the damage to my room, I'm staying in the bathroom when we do it." she told him and he nodded to that gently as he ran his hand against her arm gently.

"I take it the way we had it in the movie was just what happened: he fell asleep on the job, you're trying to get the blood off you and you and Theo hear the scream and come running to investigate?" Liam asked and we nodded to answer him. "Yeah and we were trying to break the door down, because he slammed it on me while trying to scare her into a paralysis, she's claustrophobic here too to add on to that."

"When we finally got in there the fact that she was half conscious out of fear pissed me off at the time. With the fact I remembered they rigged the car. I knew if she tried to drive it, than it was going to kill her, and I decided I was killing the car by crashing the gate. The first blow didn't work, but that set of spikes in the fence landed on top of the car nailing the doors shut and David resorted to using the shovel to break the trunk window to get me out." he told him and Owen nodded firmly to the news.

"Uh huh, yeah I remember that alright, screw the stupid stunts no one is doing that twice, let alone the windows and I wasn't expecting the chair to get yanked out my grip either at the time." I said and he nodded. "Great, and yeah you're right, but if this is going scene by scene in the movie all night, I'm not leaving you girls alone this time. So with that Dave, if you're running a psyche evaluation with the added guests."

"I'm staying with the girls in the foyer, just stay clear of the fireplace, and when on the stairs stay away from the Griffin this time." Liam said and they nodded nodded in agreement. "Watch out for his painting as well Liam, that's also a death trap. You guys are so much like my version he's duplicating the scenes piece by piece here. But I'm the only who can face him and survive to tell the tale." she said and he nodded to her gently.

"Look, we'll come for the next week and then arrive like six weeks, before Halloween, so we can see this from your perspective, but what happened then is not happening this time." Owen said to her and she and gave him a hug and he tightened his arms around her smiling. "I think we got an easier time with this with at least eighteen people running around the house this weekend and with that in mind here."

"With you guys involved we got enough people to prevent a repeat performance, but that makes twelve, Rick, Tom and his family and the Keoughs along with our triage medical team here. But to free Andy and his friends, I have to do it again and this time, Lili, stay in the hall with the others, once I do this you guys get me in the medical room, alright." she said and we all nodded to the orders then.

"You better pack a bag for the week guys, the six of us are heading back and we're getting some work done on the house before May, this way we got enough to build some stuff into it, before you and our guests arrive." I added and he nodded to that. "Luke once we move in and get settled have your team come up and we can build several areas for recreation of the property as well, pool, baseball field, basketball court."

"And a smaller version of a golf course on the property so our guests, if they're from out of town have something that appeals to their tastes and the field around the house is a nice size too, so there's plenty of room and the kids. Though the locals never come closer than five miles during the day, during the night no further than nine. As to that we're not going to have that problem anymore, because the house had some work."

"But it's not total isolation here this time, so a sort of B&B, and if anyone wants to go to a movie and have a night out on the town, we're getting you a set of keys to the lock on the chains. Though during the summer and the kids, when it's raining, can play kickball in the house as well in the foyer." she said, finishing my sentence then and he nodded to that smiling gently as her god parents exchanged bemused smiles at this.

"Well that's one way to keep anyone from getting stir crazy, they can go for a night on the town, before returning to a more tranquil setting and being able to relax." Lili said and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah there's that, but preventing anyone from getting stir crazy means bringing a cellphone so you're not completely cut off from the outside world here. But to remind you guys, with you doing our acting for us in this situation, you know what to expect, so don't lose it." Theo said and she nodded to her.

"If what we dealt with that night in the movie is what we're expecting I'm not falling for it here, though some idiot actor that never did scary movies is asking to have the bejeesus scared out of them. And that's if we got a scream trilogy theme going on in that house in addition to our version of 'The Haunting' and a repeat performance of 'Clue' movie jokes here." Liam said to her and Eleanor chuckled. "You've done thirty movies in the side of twenty years and most of them are action films and dramas Liam."

"Was this your first taste to a horror/thriller though?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, and the reaction is enough, I'd prefer not having my comrades getting hurt or worse if what happened in the movie comes true for real. And with that, ladies, this time stay clear of the items he's likely to boobytrap and two nobody is taking in more than two glasses of wine, just to prevent another problem." he said and their sextet nodded to him gently and Dudley ended the conversation at that.

"So how much food do you think we're going to need exactly with that many people wondering around the house?" Dudley asked and I chuckled and said it. "$5,000 dollars worth, fortunately it's not a problem here, because there's still $450,000,000 left in our savings and checking account, so another $25,000,000 should fit the budget to fit the added goodies in the house, and we're adding a circuit breaker to the fence, for the basketball court and baseball, Football and golf courses and fields with it."

"The added five is for groceries, but we're creating a kids bar so they have something their own age level to drink. But with that many people in the house this weekend, expect dinner to be doubled or tripled at the current moment. Because Luke is a bottomless pit here and grabbed a slice of cake off the kitchen counter when we were going over this." I said and the elder members of our group started laughing at that.

"Alright laugh it up and watch it buddy, we're not going into this right now. Though at the moment the insomnia quit, so we're going to combine their thesis's together here this time. Hey guys just go with the gentle poltergeist intrusions and this time don't start with the movie jokes and sound effects this time please." he said and a frown appeared on the paper at that and we chuckled as she answered the remark.

"Alright it's only going to be for a couple days, but someone does another bottle explosion in the dining room of that type of explosion when we're in the room with you and you're not being played with like that, okay." she said and a smiley face appeared on the paper at that as she chuckled as Catherine and Liam both chuckled. "I take you mean us using them as the billiard balls in a normal way huh?" Catherine asked and she nodded as I answered with an amused smile on my face at the memory then.

"Yeah that's what we mean alright, they wanted us to play with them as if they were regular billiard balls and just as I was hitting one of the stripes Andy went flying out of the pocket, before zooming around his classmates before I ordered him back into it." I said and she chuckled at the remark then. "Mom said the doors responded by glowing gold when their keeper came back?" she asked and the quartet nodded to her.

"Yeah honey, once the demons on the door realize you're back they're going to respond by making the door glow, but whatever the kids told you is true, having the family bloodline in the house prevents the forces of evil from running amok here. Like the manor on the tv show Craine built that house in the middle of pentagram. I mean there's a lake in range of the house, that area is close to a set of steel mines, you're in the mountains and that's three." he said and she nodded as Luke covered his eyes."

"Your ability to control fire and that's four and finally the spiritual core and that's all five, that sums up all five. But the areas in this situation is the same, and this guy is as close to a demon as you can get or he's turned into..., Exar Kun and you're playing Luke's students to prevent him from gathering anymore followers or just taking another life here." he said and she nodded to that. "Yeah well I accepted he's my grandfather, but my true starting point is Federick and I'm good." she said and finished firmly then.

"And with that, if he expects me to let him run amok or attack my charges, my friends children, he'd better think again, because I'm not, I'm protecting those children with my life as of now." she said and they looked at her in bemusement. "Alright honey relax, we got eight months till he really tries that again, but you get too frustrated your blood pressure is going to sky rocket, now relax." Jared said to her gently and she nodded.

"Case of tension relief earlier and she's still worried about us right now after the last attack Jared." Todd said and they nodded to him. "Alright I'm putting you on a stronger prescription for your blood pressure pills here and two, once you reach the point you're about to fall asleep on the job, you're getting some rest this time. I'm still your doctor and if Redford is getting involved he's doing my decisions for me, regarding you."

"And this time, son, with the fact you learned that truth keep it together, I know you're claustrophobic, but pull it together." he said and Luke nodded. After that we ended the meeting between us at that then, she and I packed up half our stuff and equipment and several sets of clothes into boxes, loaded my van, I'd bought a full size van of the type that private schools used when the six of us were together, so that saved on gas at the time, as we started going over last minute plans then, before leaving that night.

"You better just load your stuff into our moving truck and I've got my car hooked up to the back of the truck by a anchor on the moving van guys." Eleanor said and they nodded. "Good point, girls go with David in the van we can drive our cars to the house and can unpack our stuff once we get there later." Todd said and Mary and Theo both nodded. "With it being a six hour drive we're leaving at seven in the morning tomorrow."

"But at least we can get settled and this time he's not going to be haunting us for six months." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. "But one full size moving van should be enough here, my car is hooked up to back of it, you guys bring your cars and the girls and I can drive the van ourselves while you're doing the moving van Dave." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement then as I answered her.

"Yeah, and the van is going to be one of the full size version trailers so we bring one of those and bring half our stuff now and half later after the trial." Theo added to me and I nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah okay that works, we just pack a half of each of our apartments into the truck, our suitcases are loaded into the trunk of my van and I'll drive the truck this time, but I'm keeping a walkie Talkie on so we can talk to each other."

"Theo did you ever do restoration and cleaning of paintings before?" I asked and she nodded to me. "Yeah I did, but restoring his painting is going to take time right now. I mean that damage to the small one. I've seen damage like that before, but being an artist meant restoring and cleaning the paintings and I have my own kit and knowing how to do it here, but this type of damage takes time if it's like what happened."

"The red and his getting it off the painting is going to take time to fix while the smaller version of it Luke destroyed. With that one it's going to take a special kind of scissors and needle to fix that damage fortunately I can repair the damage, but once I do, nobody goes near the painting on the stair case this time, okay." she said and we nodded in agreement as I saw the type of key that was needed to unlock the doors and nodded.

"Alright mom mixed the keys from our style to a skeleton key here, the skeleton key is of the type they used in their time, but most of the doors are of our time frame here. So mom did a mixture of their style and ours here, and I think my room was the first, so once we lock that door. It's staying locked permanently after I face the memory of a before and after, once you repair the damage in there, Luke." she said and we nodded.

"Yeah well we broke several windows at the time back then and he tore the room apart upstairs and destroyed the staircase. So with that, I'm getting five guys and we're welding a metal pole a foot in width to the ceiling of the room, and bolting it to the floor. Before welding the stairs around it in the pattern we saw it when we were there. I'm also bolting two poles half of a foot in width under the platform you were on to the bottom of it, that takes care of support and the other staircase has that already too."

"That way the kids, if they want to go into the greenhouse, can just start playing in there and it looks like a normal family greenhouse and garden, just without the rain coming in, and several trees growing in there, a couple hammocks and a few other things if they want to take their reading material into the greenhouse." he said, drawing up the layout to his plans to fix the greenhouse then and I nodded, smiling, in agreement gently.

"Alright here's the ramp, that one section of the staircase that I was going up, before I jumped onto the one that you pulled me up onto was leading into the south wing of the house. This one leads into the wing your rooms were in, and that one is the primary one leading into the wing our rooms are going to be in, and we're all localized to the same wing too, as is the medical department and that's the entire line here."

"Fortunately, this time with you working, I'm making sure you get the rest you need now, but honey we can't have you working yourself into a collapse, Jane and Lou are out of your life it's time to really let go of that now. It's going to be okay, last year your life was in a state of unrest, and now you have everything you ever wanted, it's time to let go of their barbs and move on now." I said to her and pulled her into my arms and she buried her head into my shoulder gently as I rubbed her back softly then.

"Yeah I know fresh start finally, though my parents are gone, I have you guys now, I'll be okay. She's not my sister, just my cousin and she and her family are out of my life forever now." she said and I nodded to that. "Alright what time do you want us to come here, so we can all leave together exactly?" Malcolm asked and I thought it over. "7 a.m. And it's a six hour drive we can stop off for lunch and drive the rest of the way there."

"Kids, till we fix the stairs and ramp in the greenhouse stay out of there this weekend, because one of the sections is dangling by a thread and we're not risking it here, okay." I said and the triplets nodded to answer me then. "Just what type of damages are we looking at if that house is suffering the side effects of what we did exactly?" Owen asked and she sighed. "Everything you did during the the movie here comes into it."

"And like Luke said stay out of the fireplace Owen, because Hugh has it set to a certain time every day and and it opens to clear out the chimney. So if one of you is alone in there and you hear a sudden growling, get out or at least duck or you're going to it for real this time, boys." she said, looking from me and Luke, to him and Liam and we all nodded to the orders then as Liam said it for both them then, bemused.

"Well I'd rather see the damage to your room, if it's as bad as it was in the movie we got to make sure no one winds up getting the life scared out of them next." Liam said to her and she nodded to that. "The special effects nowadays are enough to scare you out of your wits here, but this may seem like what you dealt with, but it's still enough to scare the heck out of you." I said and he nodded in agreement to that remark.

"After seeing Poltergeist and seeing this one, after we finished working on it, I'm just saying this for both of us here, but any who don't take movies like this seriously. Than they'd better watch it, because the jolts are enough for someone to have a nervous breakdown, if they've never dealt with being an actor before." Eleanor said and he nodded. "I've been making movies for twenty five years and most of it is science fiction, dramas and a few crime comedies, but this one is like I'm dealing with my alter ego."

"And Darkman, before he got hurt." Liam said to her and she nodded. "Yeah and here's a question, was your character considered dark, simply because he went against the council's decision and did what he had to do?" Jamie asked him and he chuckled as he looked at her. "No, going by the way Lucas created my character at the time, he blended the Jedi code and another code together, but his name meant missionary of the force."

"He acted on being a normal human being, though he was a Jedi and evidently that code was meant to be completely humane. But that's why he nearly went to the darkside, in the 16th book of their series, because he'd fallen in love with his best friend. Anakin grew up outside the temple, but I'm not entirely sure what made him brush the darkside, since that one doesn't come out for two years at the current moment."

"But the Jedi order went extinct, because the Sith changed and evolved, the Jedi never changed at all. Change is evolution, and Yoda never allowed that change and that's the Jedi's undoing in the series after Palpatine finally gets to Anakin." he said and the triplets all nodded to that. "I'd hate to be the poor idiot who ticks you off if you were your character though, because that was amazing when you were fighting that Sithlord." Derek said to him and he chuckled at that as we smiled at that remark.

"I take it you learned fencing when you were at college, because the way you did that looks like you already knew how to fence?" Jason asked and he nodded. "I did, but I'm glad those lightsabers aren't real, otherwise you kids would be seeing these battles as a need to re-enact them here and break something in the living room. That is if Sam doesn't tell me otherwise, that if they keep this up they're making toy lightsabers next after this next one comes out." he said it him gently and we started laughing at that.

"Sam, as in Samuel L. Jackson?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, they chose him to carry on his contract as Mace Windu now, but this next film you're seeing his character in action with the lightsaber later. And his personality had the color twinge between red and blue, so he asked them to create a purple lightsaber. But his attitude is more by the book than mine is and was in my character, I follow my instincts, he goes by the book."

"Which, if my guess is correct here, is going to mean the destruction of the Jedi order, because he crosses the line between rational and grief and that leads directly to the darkside, giving Palpatine just cause to annihiliate the entire order after the climax hits. His problem is that with my character dead, he's got no one to talk things over with, because evidently my character was his best friend." he said and the trio nodded.

"Alright subject change guys. Just consider this a vacation from a movie career and you can live normally for a few weeks at the current moment. Though with what I saw on tv everyone who sees you associates you with the Phantom Menace now." I said and they all nodded with relief. "Once your box office hit, hits the theaters everyone who sees you, knows who you are and who you played, what I need is a few weeks break from that."

"And I'm still getting mobbed by the paparazzi here for these last three movies I've done regarding this. Though I can just act as my character where your children are concerned Malcolm. But for the current moment a week off in the mountains and a month off during Halloween is certainly welcome now for these next two trips laters." he told us and I nodded as the trio all nodded in agreement to his thoughts as Fields said it to him.

"Being an actor is one thing, but your private life, that's where living normally comes into it Liam, we're actors. But my counterpart had the same reaction after he did Twister, because he starred in Ferris Bueller's Day Off twelve years ago. And at the current moment he wants to be seen as himself and not Broderick's best friend, let alone the navigator to Paxton and Hunt's characters in the movie." he said to him and he nodded.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see a tornado that size in twister, because Tornadoes that big are unprecedented here at the current moment." Mary said and he chuckled. "I grew up in Tornado Alley after my family moved from Pasadena. But tornadoes this size only happen every thirty years, but an F-5 this size is enough of a shocker for people growing up in that alley." he said and she nodded as we exchanged looks at that.

"Yeah well get ready for this, because his anger does the same type of reaction that the spooks on The Sixth Sense do." Eleanor said to change the subject and they looked at her. "You're kidding?" Fields said and she shook her head. "Our speculations had been someone left the the window open, because it felt like someone left the air conditioning on in the middle of the early fall. It wasn't till he attacked me in the bedroom."

"That it hit me, every time he was pissed the temperature dropped below freezing, it's also why I was in shock, the nursery had been locked from the inside. And he was furious that despite everything he tried, none of us were getting out of the house. Till he finally put me into shock and David pulled the plug, which was his intention: end the investigation and we left by sunrise after my godmother and uncle showed up."

"But I knew if we did than those kids had to wait another year to be free at the time. And frankly just when I was making progress he shoved several wrenches into the gears and Lou was hoping that I never survived what Luke tried with the car, or the standoff." she said and the quintet nodded angrily at that. "Alright with us leaving at seven I think we'd better call it, so in the morning, meet us downstairs at 7a.m. sharp in the morning."

"And you better take anything of true value with you in case we have a break-in, though with the fact every true time we have is in the safe, that's coming with us along with the savings bond boxes and the will. Just to prevent Jane from attempting to rob us." I said and they nodded to that as we ended the meeting then between us. After getting into bed, I set my alarm for five and we fell asleep then as we settled into it.

After getting up at 5:30 the following morning, I heard a gentle thunk and looked at the table to see Sarah jumping to get my attention. "You want me to take you with us, so you're able to be with Andy and the others like this now, honey?" I asked and she started jumping up and down in answer to that and I nodded to her, smiling as she wrote out a gentle message to me. **_"You're better off creating five more copies of my billiard ball form, both stripes and solids now for the tables there though."_**

 ** _"This one is number six and with that, that's six tables each of whatever version of pool your guests like."_** she said and I nodded and chuckled at that. "Good point, they can choose between you and Rose when playing, that is if they choose not to use all of you and I'm creating a gold one next for the other five tables along with ours, but you guys, if you start going at it, you better get it under control." I said to her gently and she jumped once to answer me as Eleanor said it to her smiling.

"Alright, come on." Eleanor said, opening up her bag and she hopped into it, before her striped self did the same thing and they were looking out the edge of the bag then. "Alright I think that should do it, but is that everything that needs to be brought for a weeklong visit though honey?" I asked Eleanor and she nodded to me. "We'd better take the safe too, so in case she tries to rob us, then the savings bond boxes and the will."

"They're with us, and she can't get to the will, when it's with us, and Redford is running the psyche evaluation on her for what went on yesterday. As well as everything else that could possibly be worth enough for her to even try it, after what happened yesterday is out of her reach." she told me and I nodded as I grabbed it and set it on the bottom of the trolley and put the boxes on top of it and then wheeled it out the front door then.

"Yeah okay that should do it, in case someone tries to rob either of us no more than $80 in the wallet. The added amount is in an envelope that's in your purse, and my emergency kit. And I'm refilling my caches of sedatives and anesthetics in case someone really does lose it here." I said and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah well, with you being the one dealing with these guys, I'm loading that syringe and giving it to you in case it's a man that loses it completely here." she said and I nodded as I heard a voice answer it.

"Though once we do this, you better repack your emergency kit later, because if we have a case of speedballing or someone tries to drink themselves under the table we have to arrest them." I heard and turned to see Tom and his wife walking out the door of their apartment as she locked it as well and we both nodded to that. "You have everything that's worth taking you during this trip and next, because this building is likely to have a robbery while we're gone, so best to keep everything is worth something with you." I said to him, looking at him gently and they both nodded as his wife answered that.

"Yeah there's several $100,000 in my jewelry, his paintings and together priceless possessions, and heirlooms that are going with us David. But I kept a safe in my office here in the apartment, and it's got a few million in savings that we saved up since Ricky and Hannah left for college at the current moment. That's their insurance in case one or both of us are killed when on the job." Janie said to me and we nodded to that.

"Yeah, and we can bring the rest after the trial here too. But let's just enjoy this next week now, a real vacation, with him locked up we can just enjoy a true weeklong getaway between us and our friends now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that thought as we grabbed our suitcases, left the apartment, and locking the door then as the sextet, and the Watts, Sandersons and the Keoughs arrived then.

"Morning guys, ready for this?" she asked, looking at our quartet and they both nodded. "Yep, time to face the memories and we can enjoy a true weeklong trip out there this time." Luke said and she nodded. "If I remember right, we're heading for western Massachusetts and the house is in a section of the Berkshires?" Fields asked and we nodded to him. "Yeah, but winter up there right now, we're leaving the fireplaces running, because this time of year, it's freezing up there."

"With us so close to the mountains, so I hope you brought some added warm clothes and stuff. But though in the movie we made it sound like it was in either Concord or Manchester, we're going to Cheshire, that's a six hour drive here." she said and he looked at the map. "Alright question, why is the fireplace in the foyer that size exactly?" Alix asked and she sighed. " I'm not entirely sure, but during this portion of the story."

"My ability activated all at once when we, that is Luke, Theo and I, were in the greenhouse and I saw Renee hanging from the rafters. After seeing that I went to his office and found a picture of my grandmother pointing towards the fireplace and found out the horrifying truth here. Craine is not just a recluse, but a child killer. After checking out the nursery he knocked me away from it and that explains the reason she was acting like she was in shock, she'd just gained a third of that truth."

"But the shock was beginning to wear off was I was on the edge of falling asleep, but the second Theo left me alone he decided to frame me by making it seem, to her and Luke, I was about to commit suicide next, by breaking the window. Though Dave knew there was more to it than that, since he could hear my parents voices through me now, and he knew whatever I saw this time is the reason the shock had reached the level it did."

"That made her freeze up on the ramp, before you did that scene, but by then the pain was beginning to get worse, and I was tossing and turning in bed." she said and I sighed as I answered her "I knew something was wrong, but I didn't realize he hit you right at an artery, let alone right at your uterus. But if that explains the pale tinge to your skin, and the fact you were drenched in sweat, than I made the correct choice that night."

"In waiting till morning to bring you in, because my medical orders for you were wait till morning once the Dudleys were back and bring you in, but until morning, keep you in bed, horizontal and warm and wait it out. Fortunately this time if he tries that twice, Rick is around to monitor you, but I'm not risking a repeat performance and making sure you survive through the night, before we bring you to Jared." I said to her and she nodded.

"Hopefully this time I can prevent another injury, but he zeroes in on you guys this time I'm getting his attention, before he tries the same thing on either of us. Since though she had my determination at the end of the movie, she wouldn't survive the power blast as you saw at the end of it. Though with the fact they made this movie it's enough, to not be taken off guard now though." she said and Catherine sighed as she answered her.

"Yeah and though it was just the alternate version, that still scared the heck out of us, Liam and me, when we thought he killed you guys, both versions." she said and Theo answered that. "We know, when we thought we lost her, we immediately did CPR and it took fifteen minutes, but we still got her heart pumping again. But these types of injuries are like if you ended up in a car accident, so again, with what you saw that night."

"And it's we're having Jake and five members of his team involved here, along with us and that should do it." she said and they nodded. "Yeah want for a better chance at surviving this with the fact we're in the next decade now, medical technology created a portable defibrillator unit, and several other pieces of equipment that don't need a power plug to work, we can buy a generator and have the equipment hooked up to it."

"That cuts down on screwing with the old lighting in the house, but back up generators, and he probably can't go out on the property. " Owen said and she smiled. "Good point, alright all the medical supplies together I'm looking at $500,000 there. But with the amount in the safe we just told you yesterday, it's spared no expense here. This time, we go, we're going prepared here now, but be careful, so first off now guys, kids."

"I'm naming off four rules for us as we're the ones being out there for a while, and during the week leading to Halloween here. And this is non negotiable too, because we made three mistakes in the last trip and Luke and I are nearly killed by Hugh at the time. And with that for our survival and so he can't get to the kids, I'm naming it off in order, but if someone brings a gun with real ammo to the house, let me know immediately."

"While some of this equipment is really old and others are from our decade here, so one and again, check the equipment, before you start playing with it. Two: you hear a growling noise in the fireplace, if you're in there, than get ready to duck, or dodge it, because the maw is open on that lion head, three: during Halloween never let down your guard or you're going to get jumped when you least expect it here and finally."

"With us adults it's no more than two glasses of alcohol, you want something to drink after dinner it's mixing it with a non alcoholic beverage, and three quarters non, to one part is. Okay." she said and we all nodded to the orders then. "Yeah alright, that should do it. You guys lead us to the house, we'll follow you." Catherine said for herself, Liam and their sextet, as we loaded up everything and I turned to my doorman then.

"Derek, if my cousin-in-law tries to come back, and break into our apartment, everything that is worth taking we have right now, and the will is with us as well too. So she tries it a second time, call Philips and his team immediately. And secondly, call me if there's trouble, here's my frequency on my radio, but we're all patched to the same one." I said, passing him a number and a spare radio I bought then and gave it to him.

"Sure thing Dr. Marrow, I guess this goodbye?" he said and we shook our heads. "No keep the radio, it's your link to us and if you want to be one of the members joining the group later. Than that's fine, if you and your family want to switch towns and move Cheshire as well. "Eleanor said to him and he nodded to the request then. "We'll be back Thursday at the latest, but this summer is paranormal and sleep deprivation study."

"And we have the house looking like a cross between a bed and breakfast and a full scale hotel, with plenty to do." I added and he nodded. "Yeah well every summer someone can take my place at the doors here and my and I are going to Cheshire for four months so we can enjoy some peace and quiet from all the hustle and bustle of city life here." he said and we chuckled. "See you in a few days Derek." Luke said and the older man nodded as we got into the cars and I got into the truck then.

"Honey, you're first, and I'll follow you, okay." I said and she nodded as she drove out and we headed west then. At around ten we stopped off for breakfast and then arrived in Cheshire at eleven then. _**"It's just another nine miles from here guys."**_ Theo said into her radio and I knew they nodded as we passed through town, I saw several locals give a wave and we nodded to them as we headed further then.

 ** _"Whoa, man this area is beautiful."_** I heard from Alix and hid a chuckle then, as the house came into view then. **_"Yikes, it looks just like the Harlaxton manor in England!"_** I heard from Owen then. "Yeah that was my thought when we arrived, but the inside is of the same layout as the college there Owen. And I think he did that on purpose as well. But the added tricks and traps are going to turn you around."

"So watch yourself." I said as as she pulled into the front gate and got out then. "Uncle Rick, we're here!" she called out and he appeared as he ran up to the gate. "Nice timing honey, guys. You got everything here?" he asked as he unlocked the gate and we both nodded. "Yeah we're going over added items, but we got it all worked out Rick, but at the moment, with the fact we had one attempted robbery I'm not risking another."

"So for now, I'm getting us settled, before the trouble starts in eight months." I said to him and he nodded to that as, together, we pushed the gates open and she got back into the van. After driving in she drove it up to the very front position that was just under the dining room window as the rest of the group parked behind her, before I drove the truck up to the side of the house and parked it then.

"If what we saw that first night is anything to go by with the kids, expect trouble once we get in there." Eleanor said and we nodded as we went inside as my eyes landed on the fireplace in the foyer then. "Good grief, looks we got a total replication of what we had the college looking like when we did this." Liam said and I nodded. "Yeah well it gets better, check it out." Owen said as the doors started glowing gold and she smiled.

"Yeah it's good to see you too, guys." she said in answer to the glowing response to the greeting the doors gave her and we chuckled. "Alright to repeat my remark, if we don't want to be judged, than let's not stand here." Theo said and the five of us started laughing. "Not that I blame you for that remark, but we got eight months Theo, relax, the doors judged us good in our last trip here so don't worry." Eleanor said to her gently.

"Yeah well can you blame us, last trip was just before Halloween, we find that on the door and three days later comes the poltergeist intrusion that scared the heck out of us." Luke said to her and she nodded to that gently as the entire group came rolling out to greet us then as she set Sarah on the floor and the eleven rolled up to her and surrounded her as she and Andy touched then and I didn't have to see a face to know he pressed his forehead to hers when they tilted their numbers down slightly.

"Happy greeting, they're glad to see her, in her own version of their billiard ball form." Jamie said with a smile. "Yep, next question is whether or not they're going for a repeat performance of the battle they got into when we arrived though." Theo said as she, Luke and Todd moved next to Eleanor then and in answer to that remark Katherine tapped and they all turned to her. "What's going on here?" Owen asked and I answered that.

Before I could say it though the snooker balls rolled in, and the sextet went on the defensive. "Uh oh, here we go again." Todd said as the leader of their clones ran into Robbie and he dodged it, before Andy slammed into him and sent him flying into the wall. "Yeah, I think they decided on the parlor tricks this soon." Liam said laughing and I nodded as Sarah knocked another across the room and he landed in the fountain.

With a thump then, I heard another thunk, and Daniel went flying across the room and landed in there as well. "If this a repeat performance of what we saw that night, get ready for the full blown intrusion, when they were playing it was a repeat of the cloning episode just with the quintet in the colors we gave them." Luke said and I nodded. "What colors, what are you talking about?" Todd asked him and she explained that to him.

"He means so that we could tell them apart, we decided on their Ninja team to be solids, Robbie and Eddie were snooker balls, Jenny was orange, Kathy was a stripe, and Rosie was in purple, while Sarah was a pink snooker ball, and her clone had a red sticker on it. Though now that Dave created her traditional billiard ball form, she's in pink, now and her clone is a snooker ball." Theo said and she nodded as I switched it. "Yeah well be thankful you didn't see the spectacle we did, that first night." I said and he looked at me.

"Why exactly?" he said, and we heard a loud clang, followed by a thunk and looked back at them in time to see Daniel spinning in circles, before he stopped and leaned sideways at the the blow. "That's why, alright who did it this time and we've gone over this you guys, if there's anymore fights like this you're back on that table and we're not using you at all." Eleanor said sternly and Andy tapped that out to her gently.

 ** _"He's gone from that punk who became a cop to some creep who can't the hint that no means no and just touched her in the forbidden zone Eleanor, though I did go green ranger."_** Luke read out and she nodded. "Was it you who just smacked him in the head, son?" Jefferson asked from behind me and he jumped once to answer him. "Great, first that punk who won't back off, and they become friends and now he's acting like some punk who won't take no for an answer, alright guys I recommend you keep her surrounded here." Derek said and the sextet jumped to answer him then.

"I take they're your age if you're saying that?" Owen asked and he nodded. "They are, evidently they're all twelve and at the moment with us here, expect things to be getting a bit out of hand this weekend." Jamie said to him and they nodded. "Alright before we do anything, we're heading for the north wing, that's where our living quarters are going to be." I said and they nodded as Liam answered me.

"North wing huh, well, if he matched this house up to Harlaxton that should be easy to find. And..., Jeez, what happened to that..., never mind, we did every scene in the movie, but the last ten minutes correctly. He put the painting back up and blasted out of it." he said and we nodded. "Alright come on, the dining room is over here. So we better go over this, so we can set your rooms up now." Eleanor said and they nodded to her.

"Aunt Beth did you check the grate while I was in the hospital?" she asked and the Dudleys both nodded. "Yes, and we weren't expect that portion of the legends to be proved true, your mother never found his office, let alone never got the message to check the fireplace either." Rick said to her and she nodded to that. "Yeah and living in one of the state's that's one of the oldest colony states is one thing, but this is ridiculous." I said to him and he nodded in agreement as I saw the fireplace equipment rack missing and Luke said it for me then with a nod as we exchanged looks at that

"I think whoever was working on checking the grate moved that crowbar and the equipment stand with it, after we left, because it's been yanked out of it." Luke said and I nodded. "Yeah and I don't blame the Dudleys whatsoever, her abilities and training were rusty. And she saw something, or at least one of the pieces she wasn't ready for, which explains why she went into shock, but that room evidently had the window open."

"Even though it's October and freezing once the sun goes down, because she was suffering exposure in addition to being in shock that night. Though he tries that twice and I'm killing him again this time." I said in answer to that and the sextet looked at us. "Alright so just what the heck did she see, because if I didn't know any better, it's like you understand this better than the duo do about what happened that night."

"During that scene, it crossed our minds that she'd really had gone into shock at the time that night, but whether from an injury, seeing something that scared her into paralysis or both at once. When we did that scene, because she was so in shock it was like someone who was suffering delirium from a fever. Before the three of us found her in the greenhouse." Catherine asked and I sighed as she answered her, before I explained that.

"After our soulmate bond snapped into place, I could start hearing everything she was thinking, and her parents through her after that. So I took a guess and guessed right, but her thoughts lead me directly to the greenhouse and the shock and exhaustion had reached the point, that was enough to concern me. As to why it's because she had a death grip on the railing, and she just barely lost her balance, when I moved to her."

"To the point to where I knew she'd seen another piece she wasn't ready for at the time, but that explains my decision by staying put in the room so I could watch her. And she had a death grip on my arm, so she could keep me next to her then. But I knew he was waiting for us to leave her alone again to push further, and he was slowly scaring her into a nervous breakdown and everytime we weren't around it just kept getting worse though, in your case, we left that part out, but she was so in shock by that point."

"That I had to restrain her at the time, because this time she was suffering hysterics from learning the fact that her grandfather was the son of this maniac and her powers were going out of control. So I made the decision to stay put in the room with her, and sitting at her side, because I knew if I didn't I'd probably find her outside next with the blasted crowbar or the shovel trying to break out that way." I said and she finished that.

"I saw the bones of every kid, including Andy, he murdered and one of the skeletons in the grate happened to be my grandmother, before he possessed one of the skeletons and did the jumping skeleton routine, you know the plastic skeletons they used during Halloween. After that secondary jolt, my ability started getting out of hand, and they lead me to the nursery next and I could smell a scent of decay coming out of it."

"Alright to put this gently it's like if someone never survives a fire and you can smell the blood and carrion along with the smoke coming out of the room. So he killed them, chopped up their bodies, burned them and hid their remains in the fireplace. And the final jolt was by having him possess the door and knocking me away from it. But that explains the shell shocked look on her face when she walked in on you guys."

"To answer the unasked question the spots I went into were the ones that didn't get any sun and your guess regarding the nursery was right, that area was like being in outside in the snow for six hours. Or falling through some thin ice and that's what I was feeling like at the time." she said and he looked out the door. "Uh huh, well that explains why your skin was beyond freezing at the time that night, up in this area."

"And you've been outside for several hours or supposedly outside at the time. Or just an area that didn't have the fire running and it was freezing, so best to get into warmer clothes and in front of the fire to warm up. And I did remember that in training, but with the fact that this time there's likely to be more than what we learned hiding in the walls here, and I'm getting you on the couch if there is." I said to her and she nodded.

"Speaking of snow, it's snowing right now out there at the moment. Alright kids, before you start playing around outside here I want you to get your stuff and bring it in. If they ever bothered to make beds full size here back then." Malcolm said and they nodded to him and grabbed their trunks and book bags then and set them in front of the couch in front of the fireplace as we watched our little friends playing and Beth answered thst.

"We got a set of bedrooms in the north wing and they're both the size of the nursery in Mary Poppins, including her room next to it, but thirty by thirty five feet in both rooms, big enough to fit the trio in there Malcolm, and the bathroom is between their rooms, but the beds are full size." Beth said as she walked in and he nodded as Eleanor gave her a hug and she tightened her arms around her then as he answered her then.

"David your book became a big hit after the movie came out here in town and every local from the kids age to fully grown adult loves that that story, so we can get ten to fifteen copies, and choose the people that are willing to run and live in a house that is slightly haunted during the summer." Rick added and I nodded. "Well they're up for volunteer status, but I'm running the Keirsey temperament sorter a second time."

"But it's being run like the last one, though hearing me tell the history of the house in person than through my book and Liam. And this time they lose it out of their fear and break something in my house, the volunteer status is getting revoked and the compensation is coming from that suitcase, with the amount we have in it." I said firmly and she finished my remark. "And this time we got police and medical help."

"So one of them has a panic attack bad enough that they attempt a break out, they're getting arrested and sedated. If they choose to stay til October this time rather than throughout the summer." she said and I nodded in agreement. "So what's the amount we're putting for the entire summer if they choose to go it that long?" Todd asked and we looked at each other. "If they're intending on a fresh start here at the moment."

"And with the fact we have nicely done amount in the safe and we're not digging into the vault here in the house unless need be. I'd say... 5.5 million, if they're willing to stay till Halloween, if not, it's $2,500,000 each for our guests, with the fact that you four are living with us and mom left the amount she had set up in your accounts here. That's not a problem, but we're setting up some house rules here and getting work done."

"Before the summer program starts." Eleanor said and I nodded in agreement to her thoughts. "Nicely thought out number, if they're broke, they're doing tests like this for the money, but for others it's an added incentive. But as I'm the psychiatrist running this with you at my side, I'm laying down several ground rules and getting the tests printed up, but if these tests start revealing a more mentally unhealthy notion."

"Then the person revealing it is getting placed under a suicide watch, but these tests are the same as the ones in a psyche exam at a military installation here." I said and she nodded to that in agreement. "Speaking of tests, whatever the kids had today, seems to have been remembered. Hey guys where are the kids exactly anyway?" Todd said and Malcolm called out at that. "Guys where are you exactly here in the house?" he called out and I heard Jamie call back to him. "Sarah and Andy lead us to the library dad."

"We decided to do our home and school work, so we got the rest of the night to play around." she said and he nodded to that. "Well that solves the issue of homework, it's a Thursday here, so tonight one day for school and then tomorrow starts the weekend and they have their tests, before things relax." Dana said and he nodded. "If she's a bookworm, she's ended up in her own paradise here." Tom said and he chuckled at that.

"She's a bookworm, but she's a bit of a sports fanatic and a loves playing kickball and basketball. So with the fact we got the possibility of a few families coming, then we got kids their own age to play with along with my uncle and his friends. As for living arrangements, everyone's in the living quarters in the north wing and there's thirty room the size of two near three bedroom apartment in that wing." Eleanor said to him gently.

"Yeah okay that works Beth, Dana and I are on the other side of Jamie's room, the Sandersons are on the other side of Derek and Jason's, the Watts and the Marrows and we move further down the hall from there, but all in all we're all stationed to the same wing now." he said and she nodded to that. "Yeah alright, come on, I'll show you that area now." she said and they followed her upstairs and I looked at the painting.

"It's not going to work twice Craine, try it again and you're just ending up back in those doors later." Luke said with a firm growl as he was standing next to me. "Yeah and you even try getting near those kids you're winding up dead a second time, you bastard. Your parlor tricks are not going to work on us a second time and neither are your scare tactics." I added with a firm growl at the painting of my wife's deceased black sheep.

Looking at him we exchanged looks. "Starting now leading up to the weeks of Halloween we never leave her alone in the room." I said and he nodded to that. "That's my mistake, I left at the wrong moment here. With Todd gone he could have taken my shift, but this time, he wants her this time, he's going through us to get to her. She's the center of our sextet and none of us are giving her up this time." he said and we both nodded as Todd looked at the painting as well with an icy look as he went to the next question.

"You think he's going to try it with the fact he thought he killed you two?" he asked and we both nodded. "He just gave me a second degree, near third degre concussion, but the blow never triggered an aneurysm at the time. While she ended up the injuries Jefferson told us, but we both survived the fight for survival that night, but if this causes her to need another surgery Jake is going to have to bypass the stints."

"By hitting her with jolt of epinephrine here that night, and we get her stabilized. But again it's never mind self preservation that night, we do this we have to be ready for anything, that the four days leading up to Halloween making sure no one else gets hurt and we're not letting him spook us out of the house. But follow our lead and whatever you do stay away from the equipment he booby trapped and that statue in the fountain."

"Because at this rate if he has to do it again, she's going to be out of commission till after Christmas if he starts acting like Krueger." he said to him softly and he nodded. "At the moment I hope he doesn't realize that there's two copies of each of us. But he figures it out it's an repeat performance and he's going to destroy the room a second time, after I just repaired it." Luke said in an undertone then and I nodded.

"Luke were you suffering exhaustion when he did that, because if you're too tired to stay awake, Todd is taking your shift this time." I said and he nodded and we headed to our living chambers then. "Jeez the marriage suites are twice the size of the normal bedrooms, honey check this out!" Theo called out and we looked into their room and I saw a room the size of a normal three bedroom apartment and I nodded in shock at that.

"Great we just turned the manor into a boarding house during the summer in addition to a B&B and smaller version of the plaza hotel in entertainment. So what do we got here?" I asked and we looked around the room then. "Nice sized work table, the bathroom has a good sized shower and bathtub." Eleanor said and Luke answered her. "That's not a bathtub it's a jacuzzi, I'm looking at it being big enough to fit two people in that bathtub." he said and Theo smiled at him as I hid a smile as I answered that look.

"Alright don't say it, now isn't the time for this." I said to her and Todd, Eleanor and Luke started laughing at that remark. "I take it this is regarding the remark she made during dinner that night. When you were explaining the intention of the project, or at least part of it?" Fields asked and we all nodded to him. "Yeah but remarks like this we're keeping between us adults when our kids are in bed next." Eleanor said through her's smiling.


	24. 2: Surprises And Discussions

**Return To Hill House**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own the story or the characters, the plot line belongs to me, everything else belongs to Shirley Jackson and Jan De Bont.**

 **Warnings: for this chapter, they're making a visit back to the house, for the week, before their mission, so from here the story starts heating up as he reflects on the day after and his latest notes, before the trouble starts the next night when they barely survive the attack, before they return to the house a second time and things change directions from there.**

 **While the quartet have their counterparts joining in, but it's a clashing of the movie and real life from here as things change directions now.**

 **Chapter 23: Dinner, Stories And The Stray Memory**

"Yeah well just having things get a bit out of hand during dinner in the conversations after you vented your feelings regarding the funeral, it was enough I'd never expected you to open up to us that fast." Todd said to her and she smiled at him. "You remember our joking conversations in the library though. Before they started with the revolver call off our first night here you guys?" Mary said to that and the trio started laughing.

"Yeah I remember that, but that's gone from kill and straight to overkill at the moment." he said and I looked at him bemused. "Yeah and I'd call that psychotic right now and we're not doing that twice tonight, so let it go, would you." I said and and they nodded to me. "You're lucky that the triplets didn't hear that conversation or they're going to die laughing Dave." Malcolm said with a smile and we nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well at the moment, we got a taste of poltergeist intrusions that night and 50 in three days including." Theo started to say and we heard a loud clang ring out from the hall as Mary looked out the door, before looking at me. "Dylan smacked Daniel in the head." she said and we nodded, before I heard a second clang followed by a loud crash somewhere in the south side of the house then as he looked at us at that.

"What the hell was that exactly?" Tom asked and I sighed. "I think the staircase in the greenhouse broke free from the thread it was hanging by and landed in the pile finally. Because the greenhouse is in the south side of the house." Mr. Dudley said and he nodded. " I can't believe this, I know we got the story correct when we made the movie, but we missed how the hell she ended up, up there." I said to him at that remark gently.

"It wasn't the staircase that I managed to get up there, they lead me up to the south side of the staircase and I was trying to figure out which direction. They have me going in this time, after I blacked out, before the shock switched to denial next after that. At the moment I'm not surprised, because I was half expecting that to happen eventually right now, but the platforms were steel bolted to the walls in there."

"But the damn thing gave out when Dave went up to get me off that thing last year as my abilities went crazy after I got hit by three in short of four hours and it started going berserk, before I got it under control finally." Eleanor said and the quartet all nodded as he was getting ready to answer her as the kids came into the room. "What is it guys?" she added and Andy tapped out a message to her and she translated that to us then.

" ** _The final piece of the staircase that was hanging in there when I pulled Dave up on to the ramp just gave out and landed in the pile'_**. Lovely, alright thanks Andy, well that prevents anyone from getting hurt now, till we repair that damage in there." she said and I nodded in agreement. "Yeah and several full size trees should be enough in addition to several hammocks and deck equipment, just keep clear of the fountain this fall." Luke said and I nodded in agreement as I answered him then.

"Well best to remove that statue of Craine in the fountain, he's not getting any chances to attack us with our backs turned. But as I said in parapsychology at the moment, anything that can go wrong will go wrong and watch your back. 1) we're on the buddy system leading into October 2) stay calm and 3) don't aggravate him. And stay out of the areas he's likely to booby trap later." Eleanor said and we all nodded as I said it then.

"Yeah and I wasn't expecting that either, and to have him possess the statue in that thing at the time, but it's deep enough to drown someone in and I think that's what he was trying to do with me, before he scared you into a paralysis that night, honey." I said to her and she nodded in agreement. "Aside from the fountain, there's plenty of room in there for several full size trees, a few hammocks and a couple other things."

"But we just strengthen up the ramps and catches and that should prevent a repeat, because we're making them three times stronger than they were 130 years ago." she said and we both nodded to that. "Luke, if we got twenty to sixty of your guys here from Boston, you think you could create a pool room and fix the damage to the stairs, this way, if they want to be in the sun and enjoy the peace, they go into the garden."

"They want to go swimming they have the pool and it's a school sized pool which is big enough to really get some exercise, there's a hot tub in there as well and a few chairs around the pool no less?" I asked and he nodded. "With these add ons to the house I'm looking at $5,000,000. But in total that's a pretty good amount with what we have in savings and the safe right now." he said and we both nodded in agreement to that.

"Yeah well it only cost $10,000,000 to pay for the bills, student loan and everything else, but that's not even making a dent in the total right now. With what Wilson gave us yesterday, before we came up here." Theo said in answer to that and Eleanor nodded. "Yeah and it's spared no expense, though what I will say is that to remain connected to the outside world, bring a cell phone with you." she said and we nodded to her at that.

"Hey did you two combine your amounts together after last year's escapade?" Mary asked and they nodded. "Yeah, before Nell tripled it for us, but we have in total, together, $6,000,000 at the current moment. But with his being an architect/contractor and my being artist, we make a pretty good living. Though with the fact she and Dave got us started off now, because the knowledge we knew they were meant to be."

"Was sent back, because it's the old remark opposites attract and he's my exact match and it's the same for us knowing that about them. But last year cemented the link between us and it's why the three of us despise Lou so much. As to why exactly, she filled us in that night after the painting and the crash in the fireplace. She may have told us the reason she decided to get involved in volunteer status, but it worked somewhat."

"But it's because she needed us more than we expected, she figured he'd poisoned Becky that night, but she didn't have anyway to confirm that. But this is like the triplets attempt to get their hands on the Inheritence in that Kirk Cameron film. But the injuries we saw on her at the hospital it was enough to tick us off that day and it was close. But be thankful you didn't see what we saw that night, because it's pretty clear here."

'But we were the exact therapy her mother had in mind for her, from what she explained to me at the time the next day after the latest two, the fireplace and painting. She vented the real reason she decided on a change of scenery to Luke. Before she told Dave and me and then I get the added reason she risked death just to save us." she said and Mary and Todd both nodded. "Luke what she tell you?" Todd asked and he said it firmly.

"She said no matter what she said, they were selling the apartment, which explains her remark when we were at Riverside that day. But by taking advantage of the omissions in the will, they were chewing up Jane's side of the Inheritence till they were left with nothing. But the rules in the game were clear, sabotage in regarding the other heir was cheating and as a result of Nell figuring it out and acting accordingly to the rules."

"She gets everything and they're left with 10% of what they deserve for their behavior, as well as a trading places move. But she confided in us everything, every reason to just why she chose this now. But the last 15 months was enough to change her from the person she was growing up and into the person we see her as now what with her parents dropping in, as ghosts now." he said, and she nodded Beth walked up to the door.

"Rick, Jack just arrived, he wants to over your police style touch here this summer." Beth said as she walked into the room. "Thanks Beth, Andy just told us what's left of the spiral staircase just dropped from the thread it was hanging by. But the amount in total we're spending is $75,500,000 extra and the added twenty five is for whoever decides to stay till after Halloween later." he said and and she nodded as Malcolm finished that gently.

"And I thought the cops never got any closer to the house then the locals did?" he asked and she shook her head. "Jack has keys to the gate like we do Malcolm, so if we get any guests he's meeting them, but tonight. It's so he can square away the added plans regarding the fact we got fifteen to twenty people here this coming summer. But mostly this weekend is preparation for what's to come on, but with that in mind right now."

"It's preparing for a very long summer and winter holidays now, and with a medical doctor involved now. Then it's enough that we got a better chance now of preventing having the life scared of you guys at the moment. Though at the current moment with the possibility of thirty people and most of them are probably skeptics. Who never took the paranormal seriously before, will once they see what goes on in this house here."

"It's just an accident waiting to happen, if you haven't gone into the work force you did. Because the private sector wants real results. And yet your department has Becky haunting it so they get a taste of the paranormal, before they come here. But gentle intrusions with the kids are one things, a poltergeist outbreak. And I mean along the lines of the clown doll and her being thrown around the room at the time and with that."

"Or just the first murder in the nightmare series is enough to scare the heck out of them." she said and he nodded. "You expecting trouble this coming summer though, Nell?" Catherine asked and she sighed. "With the kids no, but him, he's going to try and break out by September, he sees me, Luke, Owen and Lili, he's going to be confused. Because he thought that he killed Luke and me, and seeing you two as our double's."

"Then he's going to try it twice, but remember what mom said, guys." she said to the three of us and we nodded. "Yeah don't worry, it's not happening twice this time, though I'm never leaving you alone again. And after he just barely gave me a heart attack by chasing you up there." Theo said to her and she nodded gently. "Best friends and you guys are my quintet now, but you remember our conversation, over the will."

"That he just stabbed himself in the leg by that stunt." she said and she nodded. "Too late, we got to you before he tried it, but I'm lucky I got to the car. And before you tried to drive it back to Boston, but the gentle intrusions with the kids was one thing. What with with us seeing gentle poltergeist intrusions that week, but nightmare on elm street. I'd say that the storyline took things off poltergeist and the new version of 13 ghosts."

"Or the house on Haunted Hill, but that's enough to cause a nervous breakdown after repeated scares in less then five hours that day. And hopefully it's not for the next few months before the trouble starts later on." Luke said and Theo sighed to that. "Now normally the fear and performance is less hectic Luke. But this turned into poltergeist central and like I said, I had nothing to do with the messages all over the walls."

"Because I found another in the rotating ball room and this time, it was when we were upstairs at the time. But here's a question: If we are all upstairs in the bathroom, talking this over and keeping an eye out, how did that message end up all over the mirrors?" I asked and he nodded. "It's not you, because we were all in their bathroom, discussing this, and it was clear that the blow to her spleen was causing a lot of pain."

"If she was tossing and turning, but one of us falls asleep on the job and then he attacks for a third time. And with that, it's not happening again here, but 1) we take shifts on guard duty, 2) it's a dose of epinephrine to stay awake. And 3) no one's being left alone anymore, we do this, we're on the buddy system this coming fall." he said and I nodded. "No kidding brother, and with a bunch of kids younger then 15 in the house."

"Get ready, because the movies that simplify this are all based on legends and myths, case in point, the Springwood Slasher, Trantor the troll and the Sanderson sisters. Though these may seem like scary stories, there's an essense of truth to them, because Massachusetts is the state known for every supernatural wonder. That we have in the books, including the Salem witch trials, so some believe this stuff, others don't."

"And with that here's the underlining theme to that, but all legends, some are based on legends, others are based on fact, like say the man in the iron mask. So half of that was legend the rest was fact and it's the same for the elm street movies. And ones based on children killing demons and mythical characters: witches, trolls and demons. Basically Satan made his claim and they all did a deal with the devil for immortality now as well."

"Trantor made himself stronger by calling on the powers of demonology, three dream demons caused Krueger to become a dream demon himself. And turned nightmares into reality and then there's the Sanderson Sisters legend and that one is based on hard evidence. Because the sisters once were completely human, and to prevent a slaughter it was by using the other piece to said legend after he got turned into a cat."

"So some skeptic tries to open up the can of worms, get ready for a repeater guys." Eleanor said and we nodded as I answered her remark then. "After seeing that legend come to life last fall, you just turned me into a hard core believer. And after what we just saw last year, but thank god I took triage and first aid training, or we'd have lost you. At the time here, you're the one with the six sense, but a trauma like this at the time."

"It leaves the victims connected to that person being able to see some of it, but not all of it at the moment." I told her and she nodded as I finished. "God he tries that twice and I'm killing him again, though considering he's dead already, it's gone from kill and straight to over kill right now." I added and she hid a smile. "And at this rate I call that psychotic, because he just doesn't know when to quit." Theo said and she smiled at her.

"Yeah well Wilson just added on to the amount mom gave us now to get the house up and running here at the moment, but that's more than enough to live off us till the Watts and Sandersons create their houses next." Eleanor said and he looked at her. "How much in addition to what you have at the moment guys, because your mother left you. A total of $500,000,000 during the group trip up here, so what's left exactly right now."

"In addition to what Rob gave you exactly, because this amount is enough to last you thirty years, without needing to go into the vaults?" Dudley asked and we smiled then. "$70,000,000,000, so in total we have $70,485,000,000 in the safe and 75.5 million in this the next eight months is barely making a dent in that amount too, Rick." I told him and he nodded to that as she answered me then at the number at the time.

"I really hope you have a safe for this, because that amount to a normal person is enough they're going to try to rob the added volunteers if they're pick pockets." Beth said and she nodded as she looked at me. "Dave our room is going to be locked, because the safe is in there as to that, anybody trying to do a robbery or anything else illegal is getting arrested here." Eleanor told me and I nodded as I looked at the skeleton key.

"With the fact I already checked the fireplace at the time, that's left out of the equation, she was leaving me clues all over the place, regarding what the heck happened here. Regarding Andy and his friends, but this time, I already have half the story, he's my great grandfather, but he's the black sheep of the family. I'm descended from Frederick Craine and him only as to that if it takes facing that memory now, I'm doing it."

"Though at the current moment I see why Langenkamp's character had to return and face the memories herself at the time. Though the bastard is not Fred Krueger, he's just as bad at the moment." she said and the Dudleys nodded in agreement to that remark. "Maybe, and at least this time, we're around so you can talk to us if you need too honey as it is, I'm still ticked that you got the truth before we, or Becky, could tell you."

"Honey this time, with you still recovering physically you can't over do it at the moment. It may have been a year, but your heart is still healing." Mr. Dudley said to her gently and she nodded. "I know Uncle Rick, but this time I'm not alone, I'm surrounded by friends." She said and Theo rubbed her arm. "Yeah and this time, you're not being left alone anymore, because we're not risking you suffering any heart pain."

"For being scared into a paralysis, or worse, at the current moment with all six of us together this time. It's you're not being left alone and one of the guys, me or Mary are always with you for the search, but this time you're not pushing yourself into collapse at the moment. And I'm not kidding here either, because once was enough here last year at the time and with that in mind at the moment, you find anything else."

"And we're not leaving you alone, whatsoever, because finding you up there was enough to give me a heart attack." Theo said to her gently and Luke and I nodded in agreement to that. "I can't believe this, if just finding what caused the shock was bad enough just seeing him trying to scare her into a paralysis is enough to piss me off right now." Liam said in answer to that remark and I looked at him at that as I said it to him.

"Liam, with you and Owen, as will as Catherine around, could you keep her company, because the fact that she got hit directly on an artery. When he hit her was enough to worry me, as to why the blow severed it and with it at the point it was enough. For that portion of it when you got her on the couch, if you hadn't she'd have collapsed right then right in front of you, because she was not only in shock, the blow nailed the artery."

"Trust me at the time, just finding more evidence to prove I'm not the one doing any of this was enough to tell me it's not the kids, let alone the three of us. Who were pulling cruel practical jokes that night at the time, but every indicator we overlooked was made clear that day. But 1) those ladders, the ones that are 20 ft to 50 ft high, are 35 to 50lbs and need two people to carry them, 2) the angle was out of arms reach for any of us."

"3) is that she hates being the center of attention, 4) is she was barely alone for ten minutes when the attack hit, and Luke had just joined Theo and me in the library at the time. 5), and most important, Mary and Todd were at the hospital because Jared was keeping her under observation. Because the blow caused her to lose two pints of blood and barely took her eye out that night and he had to make sure."

"Most psychiatrists look at things in the same way that idiot on SG-1 did, they see one collapse and with a string of tension headaches from being overworked. Deduce it to schizophrenia, but the archeologist on the tv show was suffering sleep deprivation from being over worked, she hasn't slept in three months. Since Becky was killed at the time. to me this meant if she didn't get the rest she needed, her system was going to crash."

"The attack just speeded it up and two months here in the Berkshires was enough to help her recover after the surgery. So two months here in Concord, one back in Boston and she was healed physically at the time. But emotionally, she needed the five of us to heal and everything that Jane threw at her, we took care of it after that." I told him and he nodded as I looked at my adopted in-laws then as I asked the next question.

"Beth do you have a blacksmith here, because the stuff that's worth anything here, like everything that our guests are bringing that is worth more than they can replace, they need a way to keep it locked up?" I asked and she nodded. "Yeah, but we got a locksmith here, we can change out the locks on the rooms that are being used for our guests. Those keys are so old that no person can pick the lock anymore."

"Aside from that, the normal locks are easier to pick then the old ones, and those keys are tough to figure out." she said and I nodded. "Well that should help, but you better lock your recorder away this time, so whoever is wandering around the house. Doesn't see it lying on the dining room table, picks it up and listen to your notes on what you. And Malcolm, are thinking, regarding them this time, you're the psychiatrist, I'm not." Eleanor told me and I nodded in agreement, as Malcolm and I exchanged looks at that.

And knowing that's what caused her to finally push herself to the limit the year before as Luke covered his eyes at that as he answered her, as he said it firmly at that. "Yeah, it's one more reason to be worried as psyche evaluations for this type of thing take time. And we're veterans as we know what we're doing, but in our case, once the house wakes up a second time and if he gets out of the doors, nobody panic and keep it together."

"I'm just repeating what the caretaker said on the House on Haunted Hill here, what happened our first night here, that's nothing, we've just been playing around with bunch of ghosts. Just wait until someone lets out the darkness in this place, because that's whole new level of crazy crap and you're going to hate it. So with that in mind, someone has a nervous breakdown, it's sedation." he said and they nodded in agreement to that.

"Not that I blame the caretaker on the movie for that outburst at the time, but swearing like this. In front of the kids, let's keep it to PG-13, shall we, because our age level had it to PG-13 to R rated movies, the kids, G to PG-13." Todd said in answer to his remark and he nodded with a bemused look on his face. "But again you better leave that recorder in your pocket, or lock away the tapes and not keep it loaded this time, Dave."

"But emotional instability, no, but thanks to those two, you suffered a need to prove you're just as good as she was, and I'm going to kill him for that, because that could have killed you last year." Luke said with a firm growl and I nodded in agreement. "Good point, honey with my personality regarding this situation, after the first two attacks were you afraid I was turning into that psychiatrist on the tv show?" I asked and she nodded.

"The first attack had us guessing and second guessing things, but then I see seven unexpected add ons to it and I'm being hit with multiple visions. To the point that just hearing your diagnosis I had to get you to see what I saw. What I saw when I was with you guys was Renee hanging from the rafters, but realizing my ability activated now. That was enough to scare the heck out of me and I was trying to crack it."

"But after a gentle notion from the photo album, by grandma, to check the fireplace, I decided to look there and found the kids remains, before grandma's skeleton leaped out of it and the A/V mode started going crazy after that." she said and we nodded, just as I was answering I heard a startled scream and we went downstairs. "What happened?" I asked and Jamie nodded to the fireplace and Eleanor nodded as we both got it.

"It happened again, baby?" she asked and Jamie nodded to her. "Well looks like I'm not the only one seeing things the others can't see right now, but if that says anything. Than its the fact he's going to start messing with our heads if you guys are doing out of school attendance till after Christmas here. Were you in here alone, Jamie?" she asked her and she nodded to her as I looked at Eleanor, Mary and Malcolm as I said it.

"That happens again when we're separated we're putting each study group into twos and threes. But consider this a bit of a competition with twenty or thirty people in the house, but starting now, it's on the buddy system so no one has the life scared out of them later." I said and they all nodded in agreement to that thought. "That wasn't Craine this time, he's still in the doors over here, Dave." Luke said as he called out to me then.

"I think they're just preparing us in case he does get out of the doors right now Luke, but mom, was that you this time?" Eleanor asked and the automan jumped off the floor and we nodded. "Great with us having the first generation in the house, though invisible, it's preparing us for a poltergeist intrusion. Of the Nightmare On Elm Street type levels here right now at the moment, and guys again, don't go wandering off right now, kids."

"Because there's a few unstable areas and you could get hurt, alright." Theo added and the triplets all nodded to the orders then. "In this area I'm looking at ways to keep us focused, but we're all into science, psychology and parapsychology. So we get anymore kids our own age, you better do the type of tests that they do at school, Uncle Dave. Or just the psyche exams for full disability coverage here, the ones determining it."

"But the physical and mental areas of living in isolation are best here, this way we can test our knowledge and work on that, and between that. And our teachers sending us our work by fax machine here that's solves school, and with us here. Then you've got a trio of near teenagers living here and we're learning plenty. But you can run the psyche exams on us, those standard perception tests you cooked up in the trip to the house."

"For both the adults, us and our fellow preteen or teenage house mates and you're less likely to have trouble with a bunch of pre teens or college students in the house next. With the fact we're running a Ro-test here at the current moment, but right now it's practice runs in the clues. As we make up the prognosis as we go along in this as you got for us, so it's going to be easy now." Jason said to me and I nodded in agreement gently.

"Yeah such as what: the school books they created so kids our age can keep our minds going till school starts Jas', because in our case that's enough to keep us caught up, while in a Psychiatrist's point of view. It's enough to determine we're mentally and emotionally strong with living in slight isolation for five months. So although we have plenty to do, we're not entirely cut off from the outside world." Jamie said to him smiling.

"Aside from that the library has the books needed for school, then again the material as Ryder said on the movie. It was mostly Charles Dickens, Jules Verne and Mark Twain, and we have all of those in the library here. And once we reach college age, for us we got a pretty good library covering every subject from fantasy, to adventure to horror. But we, on top of liking sports, we're all bookworms, so as a result, it's needed even more."

"And it's because we can choose to be part of the experiments on our own as we get older, and we're seeing the paranormal up close and personal as a result here. And this becomes a common theme every year for us what with the fact dad is head of the department. And we're all choosing to be scientists in parapsychology as adults later on guys." Derek added and he smiled and Eleanor and I hid a chuckle at the remark then.

"In other words we got everything you need and you're choosing to keep coming back so you can run studies in a true haunted house this way, huh guys?" I asked and they all nodded to me smiling as Tom turned and looked at the painting then, gently. "Hey David you better check this out, the painting took some more damage to it." he said and we headed for the main hall into our quarters then and I sighed in annoyance then.

"Well we were right, mom is just trying to prepare us in case this starts happening again and no one starts point fingers at each other right now. Because last trip it was him that was doing that, this time mom is just getting us ready in case this happens again. But 1) the angle is out of arms length for all of us, 2) the kids were in the library and we, and the Dudleys, were in our bedroom at the moment here right now, Dave."

"3) is that we left the kids alone for barely fifteen minutes and there's no way for them to get a ladder up there. And 4) is that before we were going on rational explanations and this time is we all seen the paranormal up close and personal. While 5) is he's still locked in the damn doors and we got six months till he starts up again." Eleanor said as the chief looked at her with a bemused look at her remark then as he said it to Jamie.

"Not again, here we go again, alright this time it's clear, none of us did this, while your parents and the six of us are in the Sanderson's room, you're here in the parlor. The boys in the library, Beth just came to join me and her husband. And if Jack just showed up, he didn't have enough time to do it, before we heard your scream here baby." Jefferson said to her and we all nodded in agreement as Owen said it for Luke at that remark.

"The last message was ** _'Welcome Home Eleanor'_** , this time it's just gotten even weirder. And this time we know none of us did it, because the kids were in the library and the rest of the group were in your room this time, Nell." Owen said and I nodded in agreement to his thoughts at that. "Yeah, you're right, your personality is the same as my husband, Owen, and like I said I would never do that her and neither would he."

"You guys are just like us regarding your version, and us with ours. So this time it's not us, someone is messing with our heads right now." Theo said and Catherine nodded to that as she answered her. "Yeah this is someone's idea of a sick joke and it's definitely not us now. To repeat Luke and Owen's remark, we have a better sense of humor than this and he's not carrying a 20ft ladder around with him and that thing weighs 50lbs."

"And needs two people to carry it, it's freezing cold outside and to top it off you can't get it up these stairs without dropping it and we'd hear the crash once it got to bottom of the stairs. Which is something we overlooked when he attacked her last year when we made this movie. But as women, we're not strong enough to lift a ladder that heavy, secondly is why would she vandalize her own house, third is she's an introvert. And doesn't like being the center of attention obviously and finally if it wasn't us and it wasn't her."

"Than who did it exactly, because Mary and Todd, both versions, got ejected from the house, and we're pairing off after she and I got attacked in the bedroom the night before. It's that simple now at the moment and with that in mind now, we had enough of the cruel practical jokes and now it's time to get serious here. Because what you see isn't always what you get right now in these scenarios." she said and Theo nodded to that.

"That's the understatement of the century right now at the moment, Dave didn't write that on the painting let alone on the wall and trying to classify this rationally just made it even harder to see it. And it wasn't till we saw with our own eyes he's the one terrorizing her that we got the message at the time. And this time the four of us aren't falling for it a second time right now and with that fact in mind, this really is a sick joke."

" ' _ **Welcome Back Eleanor'**. _ For gods sakes here, alright what are the chances of that happening twice here Nell?" Theo asked and she shook her head as her eyes narrowed. "Extremely high, but if he did this for real at the time once the kids returned here for the fall semester leading into Halloween and that's when the spirits of the dead. And can return to earth, it's also the only time that he can break out of the doors too."

"But if this says anything, if we were in August to September, then it's he's trying to force his will out of the doors. And just scared the hell out of a girl I love like she's my niece. And now he's trying to scare me out the house by reminding me of every single phenomenon we had here. Well it's not going to work anymore, Hugh, if you're trying to scare me out of here it's not going to work, come Halloween at the moment."

"You have just reached the point of no return now pal, I know who I am, but you maybe the start of my bloodline, but that's all you are, the donor. And with that in mind, it's no matter how hard you try you're never taking another child ever again. And you try and get near those kids you're winding up back in those doors a second time. You killed children to create an eternal family and this was a prison and purgatory."

"And as I said, I'm family and the purgatory's over regarding those kids, try it with my charges and you're going straight back to hell." she called out as she looked at his painting with an icy look on her face. "Stay away from my charges and my friends. " She added with a firm growl. "Well at least this time we know it was none of you, because you were in your room the whole time, talking, and Beth and Rick just joined you."

"The kids are in the library and this is so out of range of her reach, she can't get that high, without a ladder, it's that simple and with those words in mind right now. The culprit isn't any of us adults or even the kids at the moment. Because they're still in the middle of their growth spurts and with that, it's that the parlor tricks. They are going from slightly humorous to cruel practical jokes a second time right now at the moment."

"And I just arrived, for crying out loud." We heard and I turned to see Benson dressed in his uniform then and she smiled as he rubbed her back gently. "Nice touch in a secondary attempt to scare everyone, but he's stuck in the doors still, and I..." he started to say and I shook my head as I moved forward and checked and I saw there was a piece fabric created to look just like the canvas of the painting.

"That's what I thought, it was a test, alright guys were you testing us to prepare for it, in case he did that for real a second time?" I asked and the eleven rolled up to us and Andy jumped once. "Were you guys, mom and grandma preparing us for when he did start up again?" Eleanor added and he jumped a second time then. "Alright then, this is just preparation for when it gets started guys, but at the moment it's preparation."

"And the next it's for real this coming September now, so with that in mind right now, it's just gentle intrusions." Eleanor said and we nodded as I looked at the kids as I said it then. "Well that just brought back my field notes of that week. But in the last one it was unclear what she saw and one of the trio, or just the kids, did that to the painting. Jamie what was it you saw exactly?" I asked her and she sighed as she said it gently to us

"One of the carvings and this one looked just like the one she saw, same scenario, the guys are in the library, I walk in here and was getting ready to put my stuff back into my book bag and suddenly there's a faint breeze in the room and the chains start swaying. And before I can say anything I see something go flying by them and grabbed my hockey stick. And then it slams into the chains and I saw what looks like a gorgon made out of cherrywood." she said and Eleanor nodded as she answered her.

"Yeah that's what I thought, they're testing it so we can be ready in case he tries this on Lily next, Dave." She said and I nodded. "Yeah so we go check the fireplace, but give us a count, Test check, it's 1:55, so five minutes give or take." I said, and she and Luke nodded as we moved to check things out as she was looking at her watch then. "Five, four, three, two, one..., now!" She called out and we moved at the same time.

As I heard a loud growl and the flue came flying at us as Jamie backed into her father at that. "Whoa, Jeez, alright let's not have this happening a third time shall we, we're on the buddy system leading into next Halloween." Liam said and I knew he was annoyed at this happening for real this time. "And again, stay out of the fireplace when that thing activates, Owen that goes double for us right now at the current moment."

"Try not to aggravate him and once he locks the place down everyone get undercover and she's facing off against him here. But starting now, we start having a case of phobias get it under control. But in this case it's claustrophia and agoraphobia at the current moment that could be a problem with a poltergeist like this on the loose like this." Luke said and he nodded to him as the trio nodded in agreement to that remark gently.

"Well we got it in reverse this time around, but it's still enough we'll be able to deal with this long before Halloweeen comes around this coming fall." Lili said to him and he nodded to in agreement to her. "With you three, you're out of the room every time something else happened till you have him dropping the ceiling directly on top of her, but you better check this out guys." Luke said to him and we headed for her room.

"You remember what routes you took in this house at the time here, because just four days results in getting turned around when you're too scared to think straight?" Alix asked and I nodded. "Yeah, but trust me, for now we're marking the rooms that got totaled and their off limits after that. Aside from the spots that turned into the contaminated areas, everywhere else is clear, but I'm naming five rules here."

"But 1) no one is being left alone, we're on the buddy system or we're in group like we are now. 2) no one is taking in more then 2 glasses of straight alcohol after dinner, you want it, it's being mixed with a non alcoholic drink. 3) keep an eye on each other if the sudden captivity is getting to anyone and if it is I want to know about it. 4) if anyone brought any hunting equipment with them it's getting confiscated later."

"And 5) when exploring the house watch where you're going, or you're to scare the heck out of the person coming from the opposite direction." Eleanor said and they nodded to her. "With you guys being under 15 your curfew at night is at 9:30 you three, and after that it's bed time." Malcolm said and the triplets nodded to the orders. "With the amount we have, you better collect the stuff needed, Luke." I added and he nodded to me.

"Alright I'm keeping the added equipment and supplies in our truck, so any work done on the house after this Halloween, I can do it and repair the damage a second time. But with the added supplies we got a way to watch over things and though this house is 130 years old. So it's able to take a generator to power the emergency equipment in our medical room, Dave, but we just get an electrician to adjust the power flow."

"So that solves things later, the house is running on portable generator, and I think ten should do it as well. Emergency medical supplies, and we got a real doctor in the house the house and any real injuries he can take care of for us." Luke said and she finished that remark. "With some of us being a bottomless pit more then others, best to stop up on the food this summer at the moment and with a trio of preteens in the house."

"This weekend at the moment and it's food of both varieties, the good and the bad, and a set of house rules as well, so we write up the house rules. And use that form you gave us, a spare set of keys to the gate and their bedroom door. But I'm looking at 4 gallons of week in the kids case, and we do a grocery list to get preferences. And Todd and I can go shopping and bring it back, but house rules, spare set of keys, a map, the form."

"And your book, because whoever thinks that the story wasn't real is going to get a shock at this later. Along with directions of how to get from wherever they're coming from to the house and that should do it this time. But the idiot bringing hunting or camping equipment better lock it up, since we got a setting of woods by the lake up here." Eleanor said and I nodded as he finished her sentence then at that.

"If the damage is still that bad I got to get the furniture out of the room first, before I go to fixing the amount of damage he did to the wall and floor in there." he said and I passed him the key as he unlocked the door and I looked at the amount of damage done. "Jesus Christ, yeah that's what we had it looking like when we did the scene, but this is ridiculous." Owen said in shock then as he looked at the damage.

"Yeah, hey watch out." Lili said as a piece of wood hit the floor in front of them. "Great that happened with us and Theo pushed herself right into me to keep from getting hit by it when we broke down the door." Luke said to her and she nodded as he examined the floor carefully as Eleanor walked into the room. "Luke can you fix the room, aside from those spikes, because the framework on the ceiling took damage and it's even worse here and here." she said, walking in and he followed her.

As she pointed towards the pieces that were just barely hanging onto the wall and he nodded. "Yeah I can, but I'm grafting cement to those and molding them back into the wall, fixing the floorboards and then once done the room is getting put back to what it looked like the night we arrived, and the door is being locked. So from here on in, they want to look at the sets, it's a before and after setting now." he said to her gently.

"Guys, I found the pieces left over from the cave in over here, I'm looking at..., yeah okay I've got an idea. We do a comparision, since you chose the Harlaxton manor as the site for the movie, so we do a before and after look to this. They get images of the movie and compared to the manor, they're going to get a shock that the house is actually the one in the movie they saw. We just got to get the props from that movie."

"And I need a fixed point of reference to get his face cleared up a second time and fix the damage to both paintings here." Theo said and they both nodded as I crouched on the floor next to them. "Yeah well to make sure he can't get to her a second time, boys, we got to take turns, because I'm not leaving her alone anymore once we reach September here." I said and Todd and Luke both nodded as Liam got on the phone then.

"Jan, this is Liam Neeson, yes I could use a bit of help here, we need a few props from the movie we created, which, I need the full size version of the painting, before it got vandalized, the smaller one, the same and the stair case before it got destroyed in the scene, along with what the bedroom looked like, before Craine destroyed it. Yes that's right, we're restoring her house and we need this stuff to make it easier to do."

"Yes, okay, thank you. Three days, alright got it, thanks." he said and hung up his phone then. "He's sending a few members of the crew for this and the pictures and props we used Dave." he said and I nodded to that. "Alright with the fact he's a director, I'm paying him $700,000 for everything regarding this. But hopefully this time the movie doesn't come true or its going to kill us both emotionally right now."

"At the moment the big one was like two days further in, we had a stray dog get into the house and then the next night the kids got her attention and lead her to Craine's office and that's when Theo and I started getting worried. Because I knew the connection activated then, and this was beginning to start scaring them. And it's because they didn't realize her abilities were going on line that day." I told him and he nodded to me.

"The added act is of my being with you and Mary or Theo and Todd when on the job, as a parapsychologist, part of the job was doing a room by room search here. I found several key spots during our trip here, but I have to dig deeper." she told me and we nodded. "Alright, with us being here this coming fall, Owen, Todd and I can fill in for your version and we watch your back Eleanor, as to that, it's meaning I'm at your side."

"During the time when we dig into the spots that put you in thst condition in the first place." Liam said to her and she nodded to him. "Anybody got the time right now?" Hatchet asked and I nodded as I checked my watch. "Yeah it's 1 in the afternoon, we can just make a few sandwiches while Beth is working on dinner. As to why it's because they leave at sundown and it's just us after that." Theo said for me and he nodded to her.

Just as he was answering I heard a gentle thud going back and forth and turned in time to see Jamie's soccer ball going by the door. Before hearing two thuds, just before seeing eleven billiard balls go chasing after and she chuckled at that. "Before you ask, the twelve grabbed Jamie's ball and decided to play soccer. But doing it in the hall up here, dad." Jason called out and we nodded with a bemused look at the remark.


End file.
